Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: A revision of Stardust Angels. While testing a new Battle System, three pilots are mistakenly sent to the Cosmic Era before the space colony Heliopolis was destroyed. Now these three join the crew of the Archangel in the battle against ZAFT with their own custom Gundams but they're not the only ones that were sent to this new world.
1. Trailer

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a special announcement, I'm officially bringing back a revised Stardust Angels with all new Gundams but with different characters as well. This will also mark the return of the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic but with entirely new frames as well.**

 **The trailer song for this was a tough one but if any of you are Gundam fans then go on YouTube and look up the new Gundam Extreme Vs game opening. I believe its called 'No Future' by The Beautiful People. It was originally going to be the Maxi Boost song but the Maxi Boost On song was just too awesome especially the opening.**

 **To explain the new forms of the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic, I had to go down a specific list of Mobile Suits for the choices until I found the right ones. For Angel, it will be based on the Extreme Gundam Type Leos II Vs. For Stardust, it will be based on the GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G. For Cosmic, it will be based on the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B.**

 **If you'd like to be part of the revised version then please follow the instructions after the end of the trailer.**

 **Now let's begin the trailer shall we?**

* * *

 **Trailer**

* * *

 **GKC Productions presents...**

The screen opens to a cut in of the Angel and Stardust before shifting to reveal a clipshow of the countless different Gundams from alternate universes and dimensions. Cuts to a scene of the Angel and Stardust aiming their rifles to the sky then firing a powerful beam. Cuts to more clips of different Mobile Suits before shifting to an asteroid exploding.

 **A revision of an old tale…**

Cuts to a scene of both the Angel and Stardust kneeling on the surface of a space rock leveled with holes and battle scars. Both Gundams' eyes flash to life as they stand up then raise their swords which are beam-coated before slashing at the camera.

The camera cuts to a scene revealing the ZAFT-controlled G-Weapons flying through space before shifting to the Perfect Strike as it aims its Agni Beam Cannon then fires, forcing the G-Weapons to avoid the powerful beam.

Cuts to show the Cosmic leading a few Gundam-type MS through a nebula before it activates its NT-D and brings up a Twin-barreled Beam Magnum then fires a large beam.

The scene shifts to the Aile Strike throwing a punch that collides with the Duel's own as they slam their foreheads together in a glaring fashion. Cuts to the Strike Rouge firing its beam rifle then to the Providence unleashing its DRAGOONs. Shows the Justice equipped with the METEOR as it slashes at the screen with its large beam swords.

Cuts to an image of the Freedom Gundam spreading its wings before it shifts to reveal a Extreme Gundam Mk-II AXE with Strike Freedom's and Destiny's equipment as it did a pose.

Shows the Stardust firing its GN Sword II Blaster while the Angel fired its GN Eclipse beam cannons at the black Gundam before it uses its Multi-Purpose Shield Sabers to deflect the beams with a casual wave of its hand.

The AXE raised its hands as orbs of energy along with its Agni and DRAGOONs aim at the two Gundams then fires.

The Stardust prepares to raise its shield before the Angel intervenes by flying in front, projecting a shield that blocks the beams by using the GN Protect Bits. Portions of the GN Agios Funnels and two of the GN Blade Bits combine with the GN Valiant Rifle while the rest of the GN Agios Funnels aim at the AXE then fires with the Angel pulling the trigger on the combined GN Valiant.

The AXE walks out of the smoke as its wings spread in a 'Wings of the Skies' effect while its shields attach back onto its arms as its blue eyes glow a malevolent purple.

The Stardust uses its GN Sword II Short to extend the tip of the blade out at the black Gundam like a whip only for the AXE to block it with its right shield then activate the large beam swords in both shields as it swung at both the Angel and Stardust but they block it with their beam-covered blades.

The two Gundams boost towards the AXE, their sabers grinding against the larger beam swords then swung down to cut the black MS but its reaction was quick when it brought up its shields then sends them back, skidding on their feet.

The scene cuts to the Milky Way galaxy before shifting to reveal the G-Weapons, the Justice, the Freedom, the Providence, the Strike Rouge, and the Cosmic as they float in space.

Cuts back to the AXE as its faceplate opens to reveal a human-like mouth that opens to reveal its Extreme Cannon. A dark violet light is absorbed into the beam cannon while six 'Wings of Light' appear on the black Gundam's back before it fires at the Angel and Stardust, who raise their shields to brace against the attack, engulfing the camera in a blinding light.

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **A/N: That's the trailer and expect the first chapter of this revision to be up soon. Also, here is what I want if you wish to put in a character along with their MS. No OP or stupid stuff.**

* * *

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Sex:

Race:

Ethnicity:

Personality:

Appearance:

Backstory:

Faction:

Morality:

Sexuality:

* * *

Mobile Suit Serial Number:

Namesake:

Unit Type:

Power Plant:

Special Equipment:

Armament:

Optional Armaments:

Pilot:

Appearance:

Colors:

Info:

Variants: (Optional)

* * *

 **Please review and comment on this but no flames or rude messages unless you want to die.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'll just delete it just like the useless pieces of shit you are, who probably have nothing better to do but sit on your asses and stare at your computers.**

 **Peace out, my loyal supporters.**


	2. The Stars Called Gundam

**What's up, everyone. This is GKC here bringing you the first chapter to the revision of Stardust Angels. As you've already seen from the trailer, I'm starting everything over with new characters and new Gundams. Both pertaining to the new pilots of my three Gundams: Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic.**

 **I've got the villains set up and the plot thought out. Also, I'm not making the same mistake I did last time which was do a Multi-crossover, that's what made me delete it… Plus, the conversations between the characters seemed kinda bland to me as if they were made out to be know-it-alls. I have Knightwolf to thank for some of those parts along with my buddy Nexus trying to overwrite it as well for the few times in it. It's not their fault though, they tried their best to help me.**

 **Anyways, pairings are still being decided at the moment but until then I'm going to say that I'm not genderbending anyone. I think that's one of the reasons that led to Stardust Angel's downfall a few months back. Or maybe not considering most of you probably jerk off to something like that.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 1:** The Stars Called Gundam

* * *

 **Shinjuku, Japan [Gunpla Battle Testing Facility]**

"So how is the test proceeding?" The lead scientist, a woman of Japanese descent in her late twenties with dark brown hair and green eyes, asked her cohort.

"Everything is proceeding as instructed, Dr. Mizuki." The other scientist, a young man with tanned skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes replied. "All three test subjects are at the second phase of the program."

"Already? My, they are certainly quite the impressive fighters." Mizuki grinned proudly.

"Well, I think it has something to do with those Gunpla of theirs. The customization for them and the skill sets? They're strong, that much I can say." The tanned man stated.

"Then let's bring up their battles." Mizuki commanded as her team began to bring up a screen that featured three separate battlefields. One in space, one in the desert, and one in a city.

In the space battlefield, twenty Jegans were firing at a speeding blue light. Their beam weapons useless when their target avoided each of the streaks of violet light. Soon enough, white and blue objects started to fly around, firing beams of their own.

The Jegans all raise their shields to block the shots. Two of the EFSF Mobile Suits were shot in the back before exploding. The Funnels all traveled back towards their master, revealing it to be an Extreme Gundam Type Leos II Vs.

Despite its frame looking like said Gundam, there were a few minor changes to it. The facemask possessed two slits on it, the eyes were yellow, the red details on its armor were instead changed to a cyan blue, and the framework that glows from its Burst Mode was cyan blue as well. There was also a GN Drive embedded in its back that released blue GN Particles only the cone shape was small so that it was barely noticeable.

"We have confirmation on the ANX-001." One of the programmers informed Mizuki.

The Japanese woman smiled. "Has the pilot reported any glitches?"

"None, ma'am." Another programmer responded.

Mizuki looked upon the Gundam with keen interest. "Prepare to increase enemy difficulty for the Angel."

"Understood, preparing next simulation enemy." A scientist typed a few key commands on a computer.

The Angel brings up its GN Valiant Rifle and fires three precise beams that pierce through the shields of three separate Jegans, straight into their cockpits as they explode in space. The enemy count had been brought down to only fifthteen functional units.

Two of the Jegans bring up Clay Bazookas and fire three shots filled with scattershot rounds. The six rockets explode, sending shrapnel towards the Angel. The Gundam's Protect Bits form a shield in front of it, the shrapnel bouncing harmlessly off the forcefield. The winged Mobile Suit brings up its GN Eclipse beam cannons then fires two large beams that obliterated the two attackers along with four of the evading Jegans.

Five of the Jegans toss away their beam rifles then unsheathe their beam sabers. The remaining four laid down suppressive fire with their beam rifles while their comrades charged at the Angel. The Gundam holsters its own beam rifle then grabs the two Blade Bits, a beam coating the blades of the swords.

The first of the Jegans slashes at the Angel to sever its head only for its attack to be easily parried away by the Gundam's left blade. The white Mobile Suit used its right Blade Bit to pierce the chest of the Jegan then quickly boosted away when it exploded.

Two more Jegans lunge at the Gundam, thrusting their beam sabers to pierce its chest only to get in the line of fire for its GN Eclipse cannons. Firing, the powerful beams vaporize the enemy Mobile Suits while the Angel flies out of the smoke with its swords at the ready.

A Jegan raises its shield to block the Angel's Blade Bits then lashes out with its beam saber. The energy sword struck the Gundam's armor only to leave a small scorch mark instead. The Angel's reaction was instantaneous, its left leg went up and struck the head of the Jegan that singed its armor then holstered its Blade Bits to activate its Xenon Fire Bunkers. The arm guards open as heat began to build up in the Gundam's fists then it throws a punch that strikes the Jegan's chest, the heat melting its armor then burned right through all the way to the back of the Jegan.

The last of the close-combatting Jegans went in for the kill only to be torn apart by the GN Agios Funnels that the Angel released.

The remaining four fires their beam rifles in a desperate attempt to survive. The white Mobile Suit easily weaves past the beams while placing its two Blade Bits onto the GN Valiant Rifle along with a few Agios Funnels as well. They combined to form a much longer but stronger rifle. Pulling the trigger, a much more powerful beam shot from the barrel of the combined Valiant Rifle, vaporizing the remaining Jegans in brilliant pink flashes.

Mizuki's grin widened further. "Raise the difficulty." She ordered.

The Angel's Funnels returned back onto the wings until a new contact entered the scene. A Hi-Nu Gundam with the colors and markings of the Earth Federation's White Devil, Amuro Ray. Both Gundams stared at each other, contemplating on who would strike first. Their eyes flash as they ignite their thrusters and fly towards the other, firing their beam rifles until they met head on.

The Hi-Nu slammed its large shield against the Extreme-type, sending it back a few inches then grabbed its beam saber, igniting the blue beam as it slashed at the Angel. The GN Drive MS quickly grabbed one of its Blade Bits to block the blade then kicked it away from it.

Both Gundams unleashed their Funnels, the beam weapons attacking each other while the white Mobile Suits clashed their blades with one another. The Hi-Nu lashes out with an overhead strike to bisect the Angel, but the winged Gundam avoids the blue beam while slashing with its own, cutting into the Hi-Nu's torso.

The White Devil boosted back, firing its head Vulcan Guns as it does so. The bullets ping off the Angel's armor, leaving small dents in the frame. The Angel unfolds its GN Eclipse cannons and fires, the blast forcing the Hi-Nu to purge its shield as a decoy. The large shield exploded, filling the Gundam's line of sight with pink smoke.

The Hi-Nu prepared its beam rifle to fire only for the ten Agios Funnels to shoot out of the smoke, cutting into the Gundam's frame and separating its arms. Flying out of the pink cloud, the Angel brought up bought its Blade Bits then performs a cross slash that separated the Hi-Nu into four different pieces as the GN Drive Gundam boosted away to watch its foe explode.

" **Battle Ended."** The AI announcer declared as the Plavsky Particles began to vanish along with the background of space.

"Well done, you've exceeded far than what we've been able to gather from the data." Mizuki spoke on an intercom as a hand grabbed the Angel from the Battle System. "What are your thoughts, Tsubasa Aoi?"

The owner of the Angel looked up to reveal a sixteen year old boy with neck-length snow white hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. His face was more effeminate than it should be but his body was a bit more toned in muscle. He wore a white t-shirt under a dark blue jacket, blue jean pants, and white sneakers.

"It could use some work." Tsubasa stated in a blunt manner. "Those enemies were too easy for me."

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with a shadowed Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Testing Facility**

While Tsubasa was tuning up his Gunpla, Mizuki looked at the other two screens to find the other two fighters.

In the desert battlefield, an Astray Red Frame unsheathing its katana, the Gerbera Straight, boosted towards its opponent. A Gundam 00 Seven Sword.

Like the model it was based off of in appearance only with slight changes such as a golden smooth faceplate, a single golden v-fin, and a knight's visor placed above the eyes. The white parts of its armor was a deep black, the blue and red parts were golden yellow, and the green glass areas were golden yellow as well. Its eyes were red and the GN Particles it released were gold. It's armaments were vastly different with the GN Katars swapped out for two black handled combat knives that possessed golden yellow GN condensed blades, the GN Long Sword II had been remodeled as a gunblade with a revolver chamber along with a long barrel while two blades were welded along the gun parts mimicking a twin-bladed bayonet, a collapsible spear with a GN condensed speartip, the GN Sword II Blaster possessing another thin blade atop the beam rifle, and the GN Buster Sword II having a more cleaver-like blade which they all matched the color scheme of the Gundam as well especially the added addition of a katana-like sword with a glowing yellow GN condensed blade.

The two Gundams clashed their blades against the other, pushing to outmuscle the other. Eventually, the black-gold 00 headbutts the Astray Red Frame then in a quick step, sliced off its sword arm. Sheathing its GN Katana, the black Gundam grappled the Astray then performed a wrestling move from American WWE Superstar, Randy Ortan. The RKO.

Rolling back to its feet, the black 00 brought out its custom GN Sword II Blaster then stomped on the prone form of the Astray Red Frame. With a pull of a trigger, the beam pierced the torso of the SEED era MS. The black Gundam boosts away from the exploding Astray while the announcer declares overhead.

" **Battle Ended."** The AI declared as the Plavsky Particles dispersed, leaving the black Gundam in its place while a hand grasped it.

"SRX-002 has completed the second phase." A researcher announced. "Can't believe that kid actually pulled a wrestling move with that thing."

Mizuki giggled after seeing a replay of the black Gundam performing the RKO on its opponent. "Excellent work, Kyoshiro. Your Stardust performed admirably." She remarked.

The owner of the Stardust, a sixteen year old boy with long raven black hair tied in a loose ponytail, golden eyes, and tanned skin gave the woman a small glare. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie with a yellow long sleeved shirt underneath, dark grey trousers, black fingerless gloves, and black boots.

"Listen, my full name may be Kyoshiro Tachibana, but I want to be referred to as Kyo! I don't like long names." Kyo shouted in annoyance.

"Sorry, Kyo, force of habit." Mizuki waved off the boy's annoyance.

Kyo scoffed then collected his Gunpla to perform maintenance on it. "Whatever."

Mizuki turned to the last of the screens viewing the final test subject. In the city, buildings had been crumbled or reduced to ash from beam weapons. All around there were scattered remains of different Mobile Suits whether Gundam-type or other.

A Mass Production-type Qubeley slammed into a tower rather roughly. Its assailant was a customized RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B with the armor and its armaments colored a dark grey. Its horn was silver with the facemask, handguards, knees, and feet colored silver as well. Hidden behind the slit of the Unicorn Mode were a pair of magenta colored eyes. In its right hand was a customized beam magnum with two barrels and a revolving launcher beneath the barrel.

The Qubeley sends out its Funnels, the bit-sized objects floating around the Gundam then firing only for the two Armed Armor DE on its backpack to open up as the I-Field deflects the yellow beams of the Funnels away.

The armor on the Gundam began to open, revealing a purplish-pink Psychoframe as it entered its NT-D Mode. A dark grey Gundam face appeared with the horn splitting into a v-fin as the eyes flashed with life. Outstretching its hand, the Unicorn-type sent out a frequency to control the Funnels. Once they were under its control, the dark grey MS ordered them to attack their former master.

The Funnels aimed at the Qubeley then fired. The Axis-made MS tried to fight back but with no defensive capabilities for its own weaponry, it was quickly silenced as the Funnels disable its arms and legs. The damaged Qubeley could only look upon its destroyer as the Gundam aimed its twin-barreled beam magnum before exploding from the powerful blast that annihilated its head.

" **Battle Ended."** The robotic announcer declared as the battlefield disappeared while leaving the Gundam standing on the Battle System.

"CSX-003 has completed the second phase. Bringing up the statistics from the battles." An analyst brought up a screen fewing the stats on all three Gundam types. "Wow, what the heck did they mod these things with? These Gunplas could practically surpass all of the other known Gundams in the world."

Mizuki shook her head before glancing to her left. "What's your read on this, Kat?" She asked in English.

Standing next to the Japanese woman was an eighteen year old girl with long ruby red hair that had gold streaks and highlights, silver eyes with a soft glow to them, and white skin. She stood at a good five foot eleven with a well toned build and C-cup breasts. She wore a blue tube top with a black jacket over it, blue jean pants, and brown boots. She also looked quite foreign as well.

"Well, if I had to guess, I think they're pretty confident in their skills." Catherine Hoffman aka Kat commented in an English accent as she looked down at the three Gunpla fighters.

A hand grasps the Unicorn-type Gunpla revealing it to be a young man of fifteen with dark grey hair styled to look like the rear end of a duck facing his back with a few pink bangs dangling in front of his forehead, magenta eyes, and olive skin. He wore a dark red tank top, blue jean shorts, dark grey high top shoes, and a black armband on his left wrist.

"Haruto," Mizuki called out on the intercom, getting the boy's attention. "Are you and the Cosmic prepared for the next test?"

Haruto Kazama, the fighter of the Cosmic Gundam, nodded with a small grin on his face. "Yep, I'm ready."

"Okay, I'll send Kat to collect you and the other two in preparation for the third and final phase." The head scientist for the program responded.

The boy nodded then strolled off to meet up with his fellow Gunpla fighters.

Mizuki glanced at Kat. "Might as well go and get ready for the final phase of the project." She told the Englishwoman.

Nodding, Kat took off to gather the three boys while Mizuki looked at the recordings of each battle with the three Gundams.

A while later, the four teens sat in four separate white sphere-shaped pods. Their Gunpla loaded in a small compartment just outside of their pods, each being scanned down from head to toe.

" **Loading Pod 1: ANX-001 Angel Gundam."** The robotic AI announced on the screens, revealing the front and sideways images of said Gundam. **"Loading Pod 2: SRX-002 Stardust Gundam. Loading Pod 3: CSX-003 Cosmic Gundam. Loading Pod 4: 0000-CS1 Crossbolt Saber."**

All four images of the Gunplas were displayed up. **"Scan Complete."**

Mizuki grinned with pride. "Okay, everyone. We're beginning the final phase of the project. Are you ready?" She asked on the implanted intercom in the four pods.

"We're ready to go, Mizuki. Just say the word." Kat replied in eagerness.

Nodding, the Japanese woman quickly ordered her team to begin the diagnostics and start up procedures.

A slot opens in each of the pods, revealing it to be shaped as a sort of start up system by using a GP Base. All four of them place their respective GP Bases in the slots then waited as the hardlight controls came up.

"Alright, guys, I'm activating the Plavsky Particles and running the program so good luck in there." Mizuki said over the com-link.

"You got it, professor." Tsubasa responded as he relaxed his grip on the controls.

"Activating Plavsky Particle dispersal, initiating scenario, commencing- wait! What's going on… these readings from the particles are… off the charts! Shut the system down! Shut it all down before-" Mizuki exclaimed in a panic as the Plavsky Particles ran wild before surrounding the pods in a flash of light until nothing was left, not even the cables.

"Oh my god…" The Japanese woman gasped in shock and horror as she saw no sign of the battle pods or its inhabitants.

"Professor Mizuki, I can't get a reading on any of the pods. They've just… vanished!?" A female scientist said in disbelief.

"This is terrible…" Mizuki muttered herself, placing a hand over her mouth. "How could this of happened?"

What she didn't know was that the four pilots would be caught up in a new type of trouble.

* * *

 **PLANTs**

Tsubasa's eyes shot open as he looked around his surroundings to find himself still in the pod and his main cameras revealed that he was in space near the PLANTs from Gundam SEED. "Huh, must've blacked out during that weird light." He muttered to himself then began to move his Gundam around to make sure everything was still operational. "Well, the joints aren't damaged but something feels off."

Suddenly he found himself floating. "What the hell!?" He exclaimed, removing his hands from the control orbs to grab onto the chair with a firm grip. "What the heck is going on?!"

Tsubasa managed to get back in his seat then puts the safety belts on. "How could their be no gravity here?" He wondered then motioned for the Angel to poke at its chest. Imagine his surprise when he felt and heard the tinkling that came from the Gundam's index finger.

"W-what the…" He gasped, completely shocked. He had no time to contemplate as his cockpit alarms blared loudly. "Oh crap!"

Flying towards the Angel were five GINNs and leading them was a CGUE. The lead machine's cycloptic pink eye started blinking in morse code.

Tsubasa was a bit rusty with morse code but he could make out the words 'identify' and 'hostile'. "Shit, they must be some kind of investigation party." He cursed then began to start up the rest of the Angel's main functions. "There's no way I'm letting ZAFT get their hands on my machine."

The Angel brings up its GN Valiant Rifle then fires a beam round that pierces the cockpit of a GINN, destroying it.

This brought the desired reaction from the ZAFT Mobile Suits. The CGUE and the remaining GINNs brought up their 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Guns then opened fire on the Gundam.

The Gundanium Alloy armor wasn't even scratched by the bullets from the ZAFT weapons. With a grin, Tsubasa sent out the Agios Funnels to attack the enemy Mobile Suits.

The GINNs were stupefied by such a sight only for it to cost them when the Funnels fired their pinpoint beams at the ZAFT machines. Their armor was practically paper to the beam weapons as the Mobile Suits were shredded piece by piece then exploded in the blackness of space.

The CGUE brings out its improved Heavy Sword while firing the Vulcan System Shield on its left arm.

Using its Protect Bits, the Gundam blocks the heavy rounds shot at it while reaching to unholster its GN Blade Bit then charges at the ZAFT mobile unit.

"Let's go, you ZAFT punk!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he and the CGUE pilot clashed their blades.

Back and forth their swords went, the ZAFT MS using all its strength to push against the Angel but the power of a customized Gundam-type proved too much.

"Sorry, but this is where we say goodbye." The Gundam pilot smirked as his GN Eclipse beam cannons unfolded to aim at the CGUE. The beam from the cannons vaporizes the center of the ZAFT machine, the Angel boosts away from the MS as it explodes in a violent explosion.

With all of the enemy Mobile Suits destroyed, the Gundam's Funnels returned back to their original position in its wings as the white MS turns away from the PLANTs and boosts away from the colonies.

"Now what do I do? I pretty much just made myself an enemy of ZAFT now." Tsubasa muttered to himself as the Angel crosses through the remains of Junius Seven. "That's it! Heliopolis! I can hide out there until I can plan everything out."

The white Gundam locks onto the coordinates of the neutral colony and ignites its GN Verniers to full power then blasts off like a shooting star.

While Tsubasa waited, his thoughts trailed back to his friends. "I wonder how the others are doing?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Earth - Oceanic Front**

Kyo sneezes after cutting down a ZAFT BuCUE with his Stardust's GN Katana. "Huh, someone must be talking about me." He said to himself then continues his rampage against the ZAFT forces.

After he awoke, he found himself surrounded by ZAFT DINNs with a few scientists trying to analyze his Gundam. Some engineers even tried to get the cockpit open to see who was inside. Needless to say, Kyo did not like that one bit.

Which leaves the current situation happening as of now.

The Stardust sheathes its GN Katana then brings up its GN Combat Knives. "Alright, who wants to be next?" Kyo challenged with a bloodthirsty grin which widened greatly when a DINN met his challenge with a Heavy Sword. The blades briefly collided with each other only for the GN particle condensed blades to cut straight through the metal of the DINN's sword. No doubt shocking the ZAFT pilot inside but their mistake cost them dearly when a GN Knife was embedded in the cockpit of the machine.

Kyo hastily grasps the handle of his GN Gunblade to aim at the remaining DINNs. "Let's party little bitches!" The boy grinned dangerously as his Stardust renewed its assault on the ZAFT Mobile Suits.

The Stardust slices one DINN in half with the blade of its weapon then fires a particle beam that struck the cockpit of a ZAFT BuCUE. A GINN tries to stab the Gundam with its Heavy Sword only for its head to fly off when a blade removes it from the ZAFT MS.

A DINN aims its rifle to fire until one of the Stardust's GN Knives stabbed into its mono-eye. The Gundam viciously rips the knife out of the ZAFT Mobile Suit's head then uses it to gut its insides, removing wires and cables from the opening.

"What the hell is this thing!?" A ZAFT red exclaimed in shock from within his GINN which fired its 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun only to receive a particle beam at the cockpit, destroying the MS.

"It's a devil! Fallback!" A ZAFT green, most likely the leader, ordered from within his DINN as he and the other ZAFT Mobile Suits retreated from the raging black Gundam.

"Huh? Are you running?" Kyo asked no one in particular with an eyebrow raised only to grit his teeth in frustration while his eyes were closed. "I hate cowards… So I won't let you get away!" He roared, his eyes shot open with the Stardust's own eyes flashing behind its visor as it brings up its GN Sword II Blaster Custom with the barrel charging up. "Now die!"

Pulling the trigger, the Gundam's weapon fires a charged beam that dwarfed the power of the Wing Gundam's own Buster Rifle. The particle beam engulfs the retreating ZAFT machines, vaporizing them from existence.

"No survivors and no witnesses. That's the motto of a Gundam Pilot." Kyo muttered, his memories of watching the Gundam Wing series flashing back in his head. "Well, might as well find a place to lay low. I doubt I'd be welcomed in either the EA or Atlantic Federation. Hmm, let's check the database." He types in a few commands that reveals the location of the PLANTs as well as the neutral space colonies. "If it is before the actual series then maybe I can get to Heliopolis. The others might do the same thing if they're here as well."

With a new goal, Kyo engaged the GN Verniers in his Gundam as it took off into the sky, breaking past the atmosphere and into space. What the boy didn't know was that the entire battle was watched from both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance along with a certain anti-Coordinator group.

* * *

 **North Africa**

Blue Cosmos member Ezekiel Numero was stupefied.

His group in North Africa had managed to secure a large armament of Earth Alliance jet fighters and tanks in order to attack a Coordinator-occupied town. A few buildings still housed fellow Naturals but from what his spies had reported, they were actually getting along with the space monsters.

Seeing as how they'd be considered collateral damage, Ezekiel and his Blue Cosmos group attacked the town. It was a success, the Coordinators didn't even have a chance of getting into their mobile weapons once the fighting began this until an unknown came along.

A new model MS appeared out of thin air. It was dark grey and modeled after something from a child's fantasy. Figuring that it was one of ZAFT's new prototype MS, they fired on it.

Whatever the MS was made from, it was tougher than the armor of a GINN that was for sure.

The horned machine glanced down at the vehicles beneath it then started to fire autocannons from its head. The bullets tearing apart tanks and aircraft with great ease.

Haruto had not expected to land in North Africa but when he was attacked by Earth Alliance vehicles he retaliated. The Cosmic's Head Vulcan Guns made short work of the aircraft and even a few of the tanks. Some of them were even crushed beneath the Gundam's foot.

"Are these guys Blue Cosmos?" The boy muttered to himself as he continued his one-sided battle with the anti-Coordinator group.

Ezekiel gritted his teeth. This strange MS was beating his forces with little to no effort. The pilot was most definitely a Coordinator and he refuses to be beaten by these genetically altered freaks of nature.

Spotting an unmanned GINN, the North African Blue Cosmos leader drove his jeep all the way past the slaughter being committed on his forces as he hopped into the Mobile Suit and ran the startup sequence. He knew a few things about ZAFT machines from a simulator that the North American branch possessed that he once practiced in.

The GINN stands up with its monoeye activating. Ezekiel activated the boosters and launched himself at the dark grey MS albeit a bit off balanced.

Haruto's radar echoed a small alarm, warning him of an enemy Mobile Suit. Turning to face it, he was a bit surprised to find a GINN flying at him. "Seriously? Is this idiot that desperate?" Wasting no time, the Cosmic engages the Armed Arm BS then took aim at the occupied MS. "Sorry, but guys like you have to die." A beam shoots out from the energy propulsion conductors, striking head on at the GINN.

Ezekiel's last thought before being killed was how much of a monster the Gundam was despite not knowing what it actually was called.

Releasing a sigh, Haruto looked around to find that the town had suffered significant damage. A few ZAFT medical officers were tending to injured Coordinator and Natural civilians while soldiers started arresting surviving members of Blue Cosmos, most likely to be executed later on.

The boy could see a few onlookers gaze up at him in awe, both civilian and military alike. Haruto smiled to himself. "I guess even at a time like this, a Gundam can still be considered a hero." He muttered to himself.

The Cosmic waved at the onlookers, a few children hid behind their mothers shyly while the ZAFT soldiers cheered for the Gundam. A few seconds later, Haruto received an incoming transmission from the ZAFT commander in charge of the town. The boy responds to hail.

"Attention pilot of the unknown Mobile Suit. I don't know who you are or why you did it but you have my thanks for stopping those damned terrorists." The commander responded.

"Think nothing of it. I merely helped where I could." Haruto said. "Although, I'd like to ask, is there a spaceport nearby?"

"Uh, yeah but why do you ask?" The ZAFT commander questioned.

"I need a ride to Heliopolis. I was hoping to acquisition an MS carrier for myself then head into space." Haruto explained.

There were a few moments of silence before the commander came back on. "Well, I don't know if I can be of any help but I can petition a favor to a friend of mine at the spaceport. You've got a name, kid?"

"Ah, my name is Haruto Kazama. A test pilot for this new machine." The boy semi-lied.

"Is it a ZAFT machine?" The commander asked, still perplexed at how young the pilot sounded.

Having no choice but to lie, Haruto nodded. "That's right, a new MS of a new design. So can I get that ride to Heliopolis?"

"Sure, I'll forward the request as soon as possible." The ZAFT commander replied before cutting communications.

In a few days, Haruto was onboard a personal space shuttle for him and his Gundam. The trip to Heliopolis would be uneventful but he had earned the respect of ZAFT soldiers in that North African town.

* * *

 **Three Months Later - Heliopolis**

Inside the colony sat a teenage boy with brown hair and violet eyes working on a computer with some papers around him before a robot bird lands on his computer. The bird was his robotic pet made by an old friend of his that left.

"Birdy" The bird chirped.

"Kira!" A voice shouted for the now identified Kira.

Kira turns to see his friends Tolle and Miriallia.

"So this is where you're hanging out? Professor Kato has been trying to get a hold of you." Tolle said.

"What, again?" Kira asked seemingly surprised.

"He asked us to bring you to him right away." Miriallia said. "Well are you assisting him on something else?"

"Too much." Kira replied putting the laptop on the table. "I still haven't even finished going through the stuff he dumped on me yesterday."

"Hey, what is this?" Dexter asked walking up to look at the computer screen as they hear the sounds of gunfire.

"Some development on the news?" Tolle asked

"Yeah, Taiwan apparently." Kira said before he brought up a screen revealing a newsfeed with ZAFT GINNs fighting in a city.

"Hey, isn't Taiwan close to Orb?" Miriallia asked, worried.

"But this is footage from last week so it must have already been taken." Tolle said looking at the news.

"Yeah." Kira replies as he shuts off his computer.

"Do you think the homeland will be alright?" Miriallia asked

Kira's bird flew off into the sky.

"Sure, there's nothing to worry about. Oh, they're close by but our nation is neutral. Can't see Orb turning into a warzone." Said Tolle while Kira was more focused on Birdy.

"Really? Then I guess we're okay." Miriallia said while Kira was having a flashback.

"Kira?" Tolle said moving his face in front of Kira's causing him to cry out in surprise while leaping to the side.

"What's up with you anyway? Let's go." Tolle said before the three friends leave.

* * *

 **ZAFT Nazca-Class destroyer, Vesalius**

Captain Ades of the Nazca-Class Vesalius was on edge, he knew this was a bad idea as the small ships carrying the commando team headed towards Heliopolis. The fleet of 3 Laurasia-class frigates and 4 Nazca-class destroyers sat behind an asteroid hiding from sight. Despite his advice to wait for a reply from the Supreme Council on what to do, his commanding officer though was not one to be called patient.

"Try not to look so frustrated, Ades." Said Rau Le Creuset, as he floated by him.

"Well I don't see any harm on waiting for a reply from the council." Before he could finish, Rau cut him off.

"It will be far too late. I have a sixth sense of these sorts of things." The masked commander replied as he gently tossed a photograph of a strange mobile suit towards him. Whenever Ades had a discussion with, he always felt a chill go up his spine as the masked man continued, "Should we fail to act now, later we will pay with our lives for our reluctance." He said as he took his seat next to Ades. "The Earth Forces' new Mobile Weapons. We must secure them before they can be moved."

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

Kyo yawns after waking from his nap.

After he arrived on the space colony, the Stardust pilot hid his Gundam in a secluded area with the active camouflage engaged to prevent any unnecessary eyes from peeking at it.

During his three months here, he managed to reunite with Tsubasa and Haruto, who also managed to hide their Gundams should the need arise when they would need them. The three pilots had no idea where Kat was but they had a feeling that they might meet her later on in the future.

So here they were, waiting for a car to take them to a technical college to acquire more data on the G-Weapons secretly being developed by Morgenroete.

However, the three boys weren't alone either.

Tolle, Miriallia, and Kira noticed three girls having a conversation before the girls take notice of them. The three Gundam pilots decided to listen in.

"Hey, Miriallia, I bet you know." One of the girls gushed.

"Know what?" The brown haired girl asked, totally puzzled by the other girl's question.

The girl who had just spoken gestured towards the red haired girl that was standing next to her and said, "Flay here got a letter from Sai Argyle and now she's claiming that there's nothing going on." The girl explained. Kira seemed to pay much more attention after that last statement.

Tolle glanced at his friend with a sly look while the three Gundam pilots merely ignored it. Having believed that it was completely idiotic to listen in on girlish gossip.

A cough catches their attention where they turn to see a black haired woman with two men following her was standing right behind Kira.

"If you're not getting in mind if I do?" The woman asked.

"Oh, we're sorry please." Tolle said as he and Kira stood out of the way for the woman and both men to walk to the car.

The disguised soldiers entered the self-guided car where Flay and her friends entered the other one.

Once both cars drove off, Tolle voiced his thoughts aloud. "How about that Sai, he wrote to her."

"Huh?" Was Kira's response.

"To Flay Allster no less, what a total shock and surprise. You have some competition, Kira Yamato! Good luck." Tolle said as he walks by with Miriallia following him giggling.

"But really I'm not!" Kira tried to say as he, Tolle, and Miriallia entered another car.

After the car took off, the three Gundam pilots glanced at each other then entered the other automatic vehicle.

"So, I take it that once we get there, we hack into the Alliance database?" Haruto questioned from the back of the passenger seat.

Tsubasa nodded from in the driver's seat. "Yes, I know it isn't necessary for us but we could use this data to combat future Mobile Suits bearing the name Gundam."

"I still think that the ones in SEED are a bunch of fakes." Kyo hissed with his arms folded.

"But you've got to give them credit. They are amazing machines." Haruto pointed out.

The Stardust pilot huffed at the thought while Tsubasa shook his head as he drove to the technical college.

* * *

 **Morgenroete**

The group of three arrived at Kato's office to see two more of Kira's friends.

"Ah, Kira, you finally made it." A boy with blonde hair wearing sunglasses says.

The trio walked in before they noticed another figure which turned out to be someone wearing heavy clothing that covered their face slightly while their blonde hair fell to the sides.

"Who's that?" Tolle asked a kid with black hair.

"Oh, that's professor Kato's guest. They were asked to wait here." The black haired boy replied.

"So what is it that I have to do?" Kira asked getting out of his stupor before Sai handed him a data drive.

"He gave me this for you, said there's some extra stuff on it. So what's on it? I suppose it has something to do with the work for Morgenroete." Sai questioned.

"Technically not." Kira spoke up. "It's to improve the frame module. It's just a simple progress analysis." Tolle suddenly took Kira into a headlock.

"Ask him about the letter, Kira!" The boy told his friend.

"Let go, Tolle! I said no!" Kira argued.

Sai looked puzzled, "What letter?" He asked.

Meanwhile, the three Gundam pilots managed to find a computer room to hack into the database of Morgenroete and the Earth Alliance. While Haruto was busy on the computer, Tsubasa and Kyo kept watch for any signs of trouble.

"I should have this done in about another three minutes." The Cosmic pilot whispered.

"Hurry up, man! I want to get out of here immediately." Kyo quietly shouted.

Tsubasa checks his GP Base. "The ZAFT infiltration unit should've already set the bombs. We need to hurry."

* * *

 **Vesalius**

Rau Le Creuset glanced at his watch and smiled. It was time. By now, his team should have successfully infiltrated Heliopolis, planted the explosives, and were ready for the second phase to begin.

"It's time." He told Ades.

"Weigh anchor!" Ordered Ades. " _Vesalius_ launch!"

In an instant the _Vesalius_ and _Gamow_ moved towards Heliopolis, alarms went off in the colony's Dock Control room, in the bridge of the recently docked Earth Forces ship,, and in the hangar control room of the _Archangel_.

Meanwhile, the infiltration team blows the explosives, the fires consuming unsuspecting EA officers and engineers.

* * *

 **Heliopolis - Morgenroete**

In the room with Kira and his friends, they were checking the systems of the drive before the entire colony shook.

"A meteoroid?!" Asked a surprised Sai.

The group leaves the room and reaches an emergency stairway where they see people already climbing up.

"What's this all about?" Sai asked.

"I don't know!" replied one guy before another said "We're under attack by ZAFT! Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony!"

The blonde haired person wearing heavy clothing gasped lightly before they take off running down the hall.

"Hey, you!" Kira called out, following after the person.

"Kira!" Tolle called out.

"I'll be back!" Kira shouted to his friends as he followed the blonde figure.

Meanwhile the Gundam pilots felt the explosions around the colony.

"Damn, ZAFT has already begun its attack." Kyo growled in annoyance.

Haruto types a few more keys before images of separate Gundam-type Mobile Suits appeared on the computer screen. "I got the data!" He called out to his fellow pilots.

"Extract it! We'll need to call for the Gundams as quick as possible!" Tsubasa stated as he brought out his GP Base then pressed a command key.

* * *

 **Heliopolis Lake**

[Play Gundam SEED OST: Gundam Shutsugeki]

Lying in the large body of water near the city, a shadowed mech lied in wait for its emergence.

The onboard computer in the cockpit starts up as yellow eyes flash in the darkness of the water. The mech begins to stand as the wings on its back spreads then flies out of the lake, revealing the Angel Gundam.

The white MS boosts towards the technical college at the command of its pilot.

* * *

 **Cliffside**

A pair of red eyes flash as the optical camouflage disengages to reveal the Stardust Gundam.

The Gundam pushes away from the cliff and looks at the artificial sky.

Activating the Twin GN Drives, the black-gold MS rises into the air then flies towards the city to recover its pilot.

* * *

 **Colony Interior**

Within the walls of Heliopolis, a dark grey Mobile Suit begins to activate.

The magenta eyes hidden behind a mask glowed with a fierce light as the MS's fist smashed into the layers of metal that hid its form.

The light from the artificial sun revealed the MS to be the Cosmic Gundam as it gazed down at the city below then dropped from the opening. The boosters on its back firing as it flew towards the college.

* * *

 **Technical College**

The three Gundam pilots ran outside to meet their Mobile Suits as they separately look up to see three trails of light fly right at them.

"They're here." Haruto said with a small grin.

"Our mobile suits." Kyo whispered.

The Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic land on their feet in front of their pilots with Tsubasa looking into the eyes of his MS.

"Gundam…" The white haired teen muttered. A glare of light reflects off the armor of the Angel to give it a majestic gleam.

[End of Song]

* * *

 **Outside Heliopolis**

While the pilots were entering their machines, a battle was taking place outside of the colony between ZAFT GINNs and EA Moebius units.

Mu La Flaga, also known as the Hawk of Endymion, had launched in his Moebius Zero with his two teammates. The fight between the opposing forces couldn't even be called a fight, more like a one-sided massacre.

Meanwhile, three GINNs managed to infiltrate the space colony during the battle.

As the fighting intensified both inside and outside the colony, two streams of light fly out of Heliopolis and towards the battle.

"Huh? What's that?" Mu muttered to himself when he caught sight of the two lights.

On the _Vesalius,_ Rau felt a pressure in his mind. "Hmm? Something's coming." He said to himself, getting a perplexed look from Ades.

A GINN prepares to cut down a Moebius fighter until a pink beam pierces its chest, destroying the ZAFT MS.

"What the hell!?" Practically everyone fighting or watching the battle exclaimed in shock until they all were met with the images of the Stardust and the Cosmic.

From within his cockpit, Kyo had an evil grin on his face. "Now to have some fun." He muttered to himself as the Stardust aimed its GN Sword II Blaster Custom at another GINN then fired, damaging its boosters until another shot strikes home at the power supply as it explodes.

The Cosmic activates its Armed Arm BS then fires a charged blast that destroys the legs of another GINN while also damaging its thrusters. The Armed Arm VN opens, the high frequency set to full power as the Gundam claws another GINN which left savage markings on the ZAFT MS.

Haruto had an impassive look on his face. He didn't like killing people and tried his best to disable the ZAFT mobile suits but in some cases he would have no choice but to kill them.

The Cosmic fires another blast from its Armed Arm BS, striking a GINN's head.

Kyo slices another GINN in half using the blade of his Gundam's GN Sword II Blaster Custom. The ZAFT MS exploding in pink smoke while the Stardust shoots out to gut another GINN.

Rau was confused. How could there have been two extra units? Did the Earth Forces somehow know about their plan to take the five G-Weapons? No, it's impossible…

Then how could there be two G-Weapons actually destroying GINNs? What could this mean?

Mu La Flaga on the other hand was extremely shocked. He had seen the assigned G-Weapons struggle just to move the machines but whoever these guys are, they were doing it like they were born to pilot a mobile suit. While he would be suspicious of unknowns, he actually welcomed the help.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Inside Heliopolis**

Kira follows after the blonde person and manages to catch up to them, grabbing their arm. "What are you doing? That's a dead end there."

"Stop tailing me. You better get out of here and hook back up with the others." The blonde said in a feminine voice.

Before the two knew it, an explosion shook the area sending a blast of wind that knocked off the blonde's hat. Once Kira opened his eyes, imagine his surprise when he finds that the blonde person was female.

"You're a girl?" Kira asked surprised.

The blonde female had an irritated look on her face. "Yeah, what'd you think I was? Let's hear it." She demanded, daring the Coordinator to say something else.

"I-I just thought…" Kira stuttered, stepping back a few steps.

Another explosion drew their attention until the girl looked at the violet-eyed boy. "Go back now!" She told him. "I have to check up on something on my own."

"Easy for you to say." Kira interjected. "How will I retrace my steps?"

The blonde gave Kira a narrowed stare, seemingly not caring at all at the moment.

The Coordinator looks around. "Let's see…" He mutters then takes the girl's arm, leading them down a different hallway. "Here this way."

"Let go of me you jerk!" The blonde shouted at him.

"Jerk?" Kira wondered, not sure how to respond to that slight insult.

He could make out a build up of tears in the girl's eyes. "I just never thought we'd get involved." She looks away.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay." The brown-haired boy assured the girl, figuring that she was worried the fighting was happening despite their nation's neutrality. "They're still shelters left down in the factory district."

* * *

 **Angel Gundam**

While Kira led the girl to the factory district, Tsubasa flew over the city in his Gundam. Scanning for any survivors that may have gotten caught in the fighting.

"I wonder how Kyo and Haruto are doing outside?" The white-haired boy muttered to himself before his main camera caught sight of two people near a damaged building. The Gundam's eyes zoom in on the figures to reveal that they were both female and the same age as well.

The first young woman had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and rather large breasts. Her outfit seemed to be quite revealing as well which consisted of an orange half top that showed the lower half of her breasts, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, long black stockings, black gloves with orange coverings on the back of the hands, and orange boots.

Her friend is a young girl with long back length blond hair and green eyes. She wears a jolting sapphire uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, long black socks, and blue military boots. Unlike the brown-haired girl, her breasts were pretty flat as well but her face was quite cute.

The blonde seemed to have her legs caught on a piece of rubble while the brown-haired girl tried to help her friend.

Tsubasa sets the Angel down in front of the two, who both look up in fear thinking that the Gundam was going to kill them. The fear was quickly replaced by confusion when the Angel helps remove the debris that landed on the blonde's legs.

"Are you two alright?" Tsubasa asked using his MS's intercom.

The brown-haired girl was the first to recover. "Uh, yeah, we're alright. Thanks for helping my friend." She spoke in a voice that seemed to be boisterous and chipper.

"Not a problem." The white-haired boy replied then looks around using his Gundam's main camera. "Are there any shelters nearby?"

"I-I don't know, I was trying to get my friend out from the rubble." The brown-haired girl answered as she helped the blonde up.

"I see," Tsubasa lowers the hand of the Angel down to the ground. "Hop on, I'll get you to safety."

The two girls were unsure but got onto the Gundam's hand reluctantly, grabbing onto the fingers to hold on.

"What are your names?" The Gundam pilot questioned as the Angel lifts into the air using its GN Verniers.

The brown-haired girl looks at the head of the MS. "My name's Makoto Nanaya."

The blonde timidly glanced at the Gundam's face then looked away with a small blush. "I-I'm Noel Vermillion."

Tsubasa blinked in confusion. 'How the…? But these two are supposed to be video game characters.' He thought to himself but shrugged when he realize that he was technically in a fictional world as well.

Before he knew it, the alarms in his cockpit rang to warn him of an incoming Mobile Suit. Tsubasa looks back, his Gundam's head following his line of sight to see a GINN flying towards him.

"The bastard thinks I'm in one of the G-Weapons." The white-haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Don't know whether I should feel insulted or flattered."

"Is that a ZAFT MS!?" Noel exclaimed in shock, holding on tighter to the Gundam's fingers.

"Both of you, hold on as tight as you can! Things are about to get a bit bumpy!" Tsubasa told the two girls, closing the Angel's hand to cover and protect them.

The GINN brings up its Heavy Rifle and fires a salvo of bullets at the Gundam, who uses its superior mobility to dodge the armor-piercing rounds.

A compartment in the right shoulder opens, revealing it to be the handle for a beam saber. Grasping it into its hand, the Gundam unsheathes the weapon and activates it to reveal a glowing azure blade.

Deciding to meet the challenge head on, the GINN holsters its Heavy Assault Rifle and brings out its sword from its sheath. Activating its wing-like boosters to clash with the Angel. Sparks flying from the collision of steel on beam.

"You're good, Natural, but that fancy suit won't beat me!" The ZAFT pilot in the GINN grinned darkly.

"Think again, you overconfident Coordinator." Tsubasa hissed, the Angel's eyes flashing as it headbutts the GINN then kicks it back.

"What?!" The ZAFT green exclaimed in shock at the sheer power of the Gundam.

"Now you die for your foolishness." Tsubasa muttered darkly as the Angel slashed the ZAFT MS in half, the pilot of the machine screaming in terror before the explosion consumes him.

The Gundam places its deactivated beam saber back into the empty charging station in its right shoulder. Opening the hand where the two girls were shielded, Tsubasa could see that both looked a bit green.

"Are you two alright?" The Gundam pilot asked in concern.

"I feel queasy." Makoto groaned then placed a hand on her mouth to keep from vomiting.

"So many stars…" Noel moaned weakly as she held her stomach.

Sighing in relief, Tsubasa plots a course towards the Morgenroete facility. The same facility that housed the X-105 Strike and X-303 Aegis. The sight in which the destiny of two best friends would collide as enemies.

* * *

 **Morgenroete**

As the Angel flies towards the facility, Kira and the girl arrive in a large hangar filled with both the sounds of gunfire and the scent of smoke.

The Coordinator boy noticed two Mobile Suits resting in trailers both of which were in grey colors but seemed more human-like compared to the cycloptic ZAFT GINNs.

"Hey, those are…" Kira said with surprise.

The girl fell to her knees holding the railing. "I knew it…" Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes, "The Earth Forces prototype mobile weapons. Father I knew you betrayed us all!"

Down at the ground, a brunette buxom woman holding an assault rifle heard the girl's outburst. Turning around, she fired a few shots at what she believed to be ZAFT soldiers.

Kira quickly takes the blonde away from the railings to avoid being hit by the bullets. The woman below looks up in slight shock. "Those were children…"

"This is no time to be crying!" The Coordinator scolded the blonde.

The two teens managed to make it to a shelter. "See we made it." Kira said hitting a button.

"Is there still someone out there?" A voice said over the radio.

"Yes, my friend and I need to get inside please open the door." Kira said.

"Two of you?" The voice said.

"That's right." Kira replied.

"We're filled to capacity already there's shelter 37 on the left block, can you make it there?" The voice said.

"Please at least take my friend, she's just a girl." Kira tried to persuade the man.

A few seconds of silence later and they received their answer. "Yeah, okay, sorry." The doors slid open.

"Get in." Kira told the girl.

The blonde looks at him in surprise before Kira pushed her inside. "What are you…!?" She tried to speak as she struggled to get out of his grip. "I can't…"

"Get in will ya." Kira told the girl, a look of mild annoyance on his face as he kept the struggling girl back. "I'll got to the other side. Don't worry, okay? Hurry!" He manages to push the blonde inside then closed the doors.

Once the girl was sent to the shelter below, Kira took off to the other section only to glance during his run to see the two Mobile Suits still in their berths.

Kira manages to spot a ZAFT green coat taking up a sniping position at the unsuspecting brown-haired woman. "Behind you! Look out!" He shouted down at her.

Whirling around, the buxom woman fires at the green coat, killing the ZAFT soldier. The brunette had wasted the last of her rifle's ammo and glances up to see Kira. "That kid again, why did he…" She was interrupted when a man cries out in pain, hitting the ground dead.

The woman falls onto her stomach taking out a pistol and firing it, killing a green coat.

"Come here!" She called out to him.

"Thanks, but I'm heading to the shelters in the left block, never mind me." Kira said.

"There's nothing left behind that door!" The woman informed the boy, who gasped slightly in shock before a part of the factory exploded.

Kira decided to follow the woman, who was already heading to the cockpit of the yellow-eyed MS. Reaching a railing, the Coordinator hopped over only to stumble with his landing on the shoulder of the grey mech.

An engineer fires a volley at a ZAFT red, who falls over dead. His comrade gasped in horror. "Rusty!" Releasing a battlecry, the soldier fired his own weapon, killing his friend's murderer.

"Hamana!" The woman exclaimed, directing her aim at the ZAFT red only to be shot in the shoulder when the Coordinator reacted faster.

Gasping, Kira moved to help the injured woman while the ZAFT red tried to fix his jammed gun only to discard it and pull out his knife, intending to end the woman's life. The Coordinator runs along the leg of the Mobile Suit until Kira noticed him.

"Athrun?" Kira said in surprise as he got a good look at the red coat's face.

The ZAFT pilot named Athrun stops when he heard that familiar voice call his name.

"Kira?" Athrun asked surprised to find his best friend here of all places.

The two friends could only look at each other in surprise, the battle and explosions around them ignored as they focused all their attention on the other.

Gritting her teeth, the woman brought up her pistol to shoot Athrun, who by instinct flew away towards the other grey MS.

Before Kira knew it, the buxom female pushed him into the cockpit of the machine as she hopped in after. The doors closing as an explosion erupts in the factory.

Athrun lands on the other Mobile Suit, briefly looking at the machine he thought his friend Kira was on then hopped into the cockpit of the other G-Weapon.

The machine that Kira was in began to move, breaking from its bonds as it stood up. Power cables disconnecting from the power supply of the Mobile Suit. Once on its feet, the mech's eyes glowed amongst the fiery inferno surrounding it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Unknown Location**

A shadowy figure holding a glass filled with red wine looks at a screen watching the battle outside of Heliopolis. The two streams of light revealing to be the Stardust and Cosmic.

"So new players have entered the game and rather interesting ones at that." The figure spoke in a deep voice then focused their attention on another screen which showed the Angel and the Strike. "Things are about to get fun."

Behind the figure, an outline of a mech with wings stood in place with azure blue eyes flashing to life.

"Now then, how shall the stars from another world affect this one?" The figure asked no one in particular before releasing a cold laugh that echoed in the chamber they resided in. "Do keep me entertained before you fall, Gundam."

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _The Gundams have begun their task._ Shows the Stardust bisecting a GINN before cutting to the Cosmic disabling another GINN's thrusters

 _Kira is dragged into the Bloody Valentine War along with his friends._ Shows Kira in the Strike as it fights against Miguel's GINN before cutting to Kira being held at gunpoint by Murrue

 _Rau Le Creuset and Mu La Flaga take their battle inside Heliopolis._ Shows the Moebius Zero and Rau's white CGUE fighting inside the interior of the space colony

 _The Earth Forces' new battleship takes to the skies._ Shows the Archangel flying over the Strike with the white CGUE above it

 **Next Time:** Peace Shattered!Archangel Takes Flight!

 _The tides of war begin to rage once more._ Shows the Launcher Strike aiming its Agni Cannon while the Angel flies towards it with its arm outstretched

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done. I'm sorry for the late submission but there's a reason why I've been late. You see, my family and I just finished moving all of our stuff to our new house in Texas. I'll be moving there in July before going to college on August.**

 **So, I hope you guys like the chapter. Oh, and I know Makoto and Noel are from Blazblue but they are not mainly because the Makoto here isn't a beastkin but a Coordinator. So, they're both the SEED versions of the Blazblue characters.**

 **Ah yes, the ending has nothing in it because I didn't want to waste more time in writing it in unlike the opening. Also, I believe I should bring in the stats for the three Gundams as well.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms unless you want to die.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I just don't give a rat's ass about you because you're nothing but scum in my eyes. You don't like it then write your own fucking story.**

 **Thank you, however, to my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** ANX-001 'Angel' Gundam

 **Namesake:** Angel

 **Unit Type:** Custom Assault Mobile Suit

 **Power Plant:** GN Drive

 **Special Equipment:** Core Block System, Trans-Am System, GN Field, Burning Mechanism "Xenon", Burst Mode

 **Armament:** 2x Blade Bit, 10x All Range Funnel "Agios" (10x Beam Gun), 2x High Purification Armament "Eclipse", 2x Beam Sabers (Located in shoulders)

 **Optional Armaments:** GN Valiant Rifle

 **Pilot:** Tsubasa Aoi

 **Appearance:** Based on the Extreme Gundam Type Leos II Vs except the facemask has two slits and a small barely noticeable GN Drive is place on the backpack of the unit

 **Colors:** Keeps most of the original color scheme only the eyes are yellow, the red details on its armor are instead changed to a cyan blue, and the framework that glows from its Burst Mode is cyan blue as well. The GN Drive releases blue GN Particles.

 **Info:** Tsubasa's custom MS based on Leos Alloy's Extreme Gundam and the first of the X-00 series. Outfitted with a GN Drive, the Angel's mobility and speed are higher than its predecessor. The Core Block System allows the Gundam to release the Core Winger, a fighter-type aircraft placed inside should the pilot need to escape. Unlike most GN Drive Mobile Suits, the Angel does not require a particle recharge.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** SRX-002 'Stardust' Gundam

 **Namesake:** Stardust

 **Unit Type:** Custom Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

 **Power Plant:** 2x GN Drive

 **Special Equipment:** Twin Drive System, GN Field, Trans-Am System

 **Armament:** 2x GN Combat Knife (Located at the thighs), GN Gunblade Revolver, GN Buster Cleaver, GN Sword II Blaster Custom, GN Sword II Short Whip, 2x GN Beam Saber, GN Katana, 2x GN Claw, 2x GN Wrist Blade, 2x GN Boot Knife, GN Spear

 **Optional Armament:** GN Shield, GN Beam Rifle

 **Pilot:** Kyoshiro 'Kyo' Tachibana

 **Appearance:** Based on the GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G with a knight's visor over the eyes, a single v-fin antenna, and a smooth faceplate

 **Colors:** The white parts of its armor is a deep black, the blue and red parts are golden yellow, and the green glass areas are golden yellow as well. Its eyes are red and the GN Particles it releases are gold. A golden faceplate, v-fin, and knight visor.

 **Info:** A customized MS created by Kyo, who excels in close quarters combat and high mobility fighting, as well as the second of the X-00 Mobile Suits. While the armaments on the Gundam does weigh it down, it still possesses the speed necessary to avoid countless missiles and beam weaponry. When all weapons are purged, the Stardust's mobility and speed far outmatch the rest of the X-00 series.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** CSX-003 'Cosmic' Gundam

 **Namesake:** Cosmic

 **Unit Type:** Custom Newtype-use Full Armor Full Psycoframe Heavy Assault Mobile Suit

 **Power Plant:** Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

 **Special Equipment:** Newtype-Destroyer (NT-D) System

 **Armament:** 2x 60mm Vulcan Gun, 4x Beam Saber (2 on forearm; 2 in backpack, usable only in Destroy Mode), 2x Armed Armor DE (2x I-Field Generator, 2x Mega Cannon), Armed Armor XC, Armed Armor VN, Armed Armor BS

 **Optional Armament:** Beam Magnum Custom, 2x Beam Gatling Gun, Hyper Bazooka

 **Pilot:** Haruto Kazama

 **Appearance:** Based on the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B

 **Colors:** The armor and armaments colored a dark grey. Its horn is silver with the facemask (Unicorn Mode only), handguards, knees, and feet colored silver as well. The eyes are magenta. When in Destroy Mode, the Psycoframe is a purplish-pink color.

 **Info:** The third unit of the X-00 series and Haruto's custom MS in large engagements. Possessing the Beam Magnum Custom, the Cosmic can fire a beam round with equal power to destroy a space colony in one shot.


	3. AN: Terrible News and Message

**Hello, everyone. It's GKC here bringing you some… bad news…**

 **Last night, my grandmother passed away from cancer. Doctors said she was in a lot of pain and couldn't hold on since the chemical treatments didn't work so she…**

 **I'm gonna keep this brief, I'm really upset right now and I don't feel the need to deal with a prick named Doom Marine 54's bullshit right now.**

 **My family is already going through a tough time and you have the fucking balls to start insulting my stories right now when one of my loved ones is dead! You better hope I never find you because I swear to God Almighty that I will fucking kill you!**

 **I'm tired of being insulted by your childish tantrums since you can't grow the fuck up and move on. People like you piss me off because you're nothing but scum. Worthless, degrading scum that deserves to just burn.**

 **Think of this as getting a rise out of me if you will but just know this... No one knows you or gives a shit about you, Doom Marine. I don't give a shit, my reviewers don't give a shit, other writers don't give a shit, no one gives a flying fuck about you! What? Did mommy and daddy not love you enough when you were little? Are you taking your little tantrums out on writers because you yourself are a crappy one?**

 **You may not know this now but I'm fucking laughing at you. Every kiddy insult you send me is just hilarious and quite pitiful. Oh, that's right, none of them are even on there because I delete them. Wiping your existence away with every click just like I did your original account~**

 **So go on! Keep this little game going on. I'll still be kicking you down and watching squirm like the worthless insect you are.**

 **If you can't handle being outcasted by everyone then just put yourself out of your misery. It'll be easy for a little prick like you.**

 **Oh, and do fix your grammar. It looks like something a five year old types, actually, a five year old would be better than you at least.**

 **Besides that, to all my fans and fellow writers, I'm going through a terrible ordeal. I might not write for a few days due to my grandmother's death. I'd appreciate it if you'd send me your support.**

 **Thank you and peace out, everyone!**


	4. Peace Shattered! Archangel Takes Flight!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. And good news, it's already at 1000 views. Not as much as I received for Fate/sex night but I believe it'll steadily rise up.**

 **Anyways, I've been getting some interesting OCs and their MS from countless viewers. I'm quite thankful but I need some antagonists at least mostly because it is really difficult having to come up with a character background, story, and their appearance most of the time then there's the Mobile Suits. Besides that, I'm still thankful to all those who contributed to this and I can assure you this that your characters will appear in the story.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 _ **Last Time…**_

 _The woman falls onto her stomach taking out a pistol and firing it, killing a green coat._

 _"Come here!" She called out to him._

 _"Thanks, but I'm heading to the shelters in the left block, never mind me." Kira said._

" _There's nothing left behind that door!" The woman informed the boy, who gasped slightly in shock before a part of the factory exploded._

 _Kira decided to follow the woman, who was already heading to the cockpit of the yellow-eyed MS. Reaching a railing, the Coordinator hopped over only to stumble with his landing on the shoulder of the grey mech._

 _An engineer fires a volley at a ZAFT red, who falls over dead. His comrade gasped in horror. "Rusty!" Releasing a battle cry, the soldier fired his own weapon, killing his friend's murderer._

" _Hamana!" The woman exclaimed, directing her aim at the ZAFT red only to be shot in the shoulder when the Coordinator reacted faster._

 _Gasping, Kira moved to help the injured woman while the ZAFT red tried to fix his jammed gun only to discard it and pull out his knife, intending to end the woman's life. The Coordinator runs along the leg of the Mobile Suit until Kira noticed him._

" _Athrun?" Kira said in surprise as he got a good look at the red coat's face._

 _The ZAFT pilot named Athrun stops when he heard that familiar voice call his name._

" _Kira?" Athrun asked surprised to find his best friend here of all places._

 _The two friends could only look at each other in surprise, the battle and explosions around them ignored as they focused all their attention on the other._

 _Gritting her teeth, the woman brought up her pistol to shoot Athrun, who by instinct flew away towards the other grey MS._

 _Before Kira knew it, the buxom female pushed him into the cockpit of the machine as she hopped in after. The doors closing as an explosion erupts in the factory._

 _Athrun lands on the other Mobile Suit, briefly looking at the machine he thought his friend Kira was on then hopped into the cockpit of the other G-Weapon._

 _The machine that Kira was in began to move, breaking from its bonds as it stood up. Power cables disconnecting from the power supply of the Mobile Suit. Once on its feet, the mech's eyes glowed amongst the fiery inferno surrounding it._

* * *

 **Phase 2:** Peace Shattered!Archangel Takes Flight!

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

Tsubasa Aoi, pilot of the ANX-001 Angel Gundam, notices the smoke ahead at the Morgenroete facility that housed the last of the two G-Weapons.

"Am I too late?" The white-haired boy said to himself. He had long ago during the months he's been here accepted that he would have to kill to survive in this world but it still left a bad memory in his conscience. He remembered vomiting in his cockpit during his trip to Heliopolis at the memory of the pilots he killed when he arrived in the Cosmic Era.

Makoto looks up at the head of the Angel. "Hey, why are we heading towards the danger?" She questioned, a look of distress on her face.

"I have to check something out. If I'm right then the Earth Forces' new mobile weapons should be moving at this very moment." Tsubasa explained to the brown-haired girl.

Noel cut in her friend. "The Earth Forces had weapons on the colony!?" She exclaimed in utter shock. "B-but we're neutral!"

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes slightly in disappointment. "Sometimes when two sides fight even neutrality won't matter in a war."

Pushing the control orbs forward, the Gundam accelerated towards the black smog that was beginning to cloud the area while making sure to secure the two girls in its hand.

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with a shadowed Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Outside Heliopolis**

Kyo Tachibana was having too much fun. You might think he's a complete psychopath right now when he's enjoying fights a bit too much but in reality he was scared, he was afraid that he might die in this world and he tries to ignore it by thinking of it as a big game like he used to back home during a Gunpla Battle, not worrying about dying in some alternate universe.

So as his Stardust beheads a GINN using its GN Katana, the Gundam scans the battle. Half of the GINNs were either destroyed or disabled during the skirmish at the hands of the Gundams.

"So far I'm not even getting a good workout." Kyo grinned as he sheathed his GN Katana and brought out the GN Gunblade Revolver to fire a quick blast at another GINN.

Haruto rolls his eyes as the Cosmic activates its wrist beam sabers to quite literally disarm a GINN then kicks it away. "Let's just get this done and link up with Tsubasa."

"Fine, fine, spoil all my fun." Kyo pouted slightly after cutting another ZAFT MS in half.

* * *

 **Morgenroete**

A large explosion erupts from the facility, consuming it in a mass of fire and smoke.

Flying out of the black cloud were the Aegis and the Strike. The Aegis landing next to a GINN where Athrun's comrade, Miguel, was waiting for him.

"Athrun!" Miguel radioed his friend.

"Rusty failed." The blue-haired pilot responded, his voice emotionless despite his comrade dying during the firefight.

"What?!" Miguel exclaimed in disbelief.

Athrun was quick to respond. "The other machine has been boarded by an Earth Forces officer."

The Strike engages its boosters to lighten the landing but once its feet touched the ground it started walking as if it were drunk or like a child just taking its first steps. Kira's friends narrowly managed to avoid getting stepped on by the machine.

Within the cockpit, the brown-haired woman seemed to be struggling trying to keep the Mobile Suit's balance while Kira watched from the backseat. On one of the screens, Kira noticed his friends fleeing on the left side of the Strike.

"What!?" He gasped, surprising the woman sitting in the seat. "Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey…"

Miguel, irritated, pulled the trigger as his GINN fired a few bullets from its assault rifle at the feet of the Strike, staggering the G-Weapon. He holstered his gun and brought out his Heavy Sword. "Okay, I'll capture this machine. You go ahead and make sure that you get yours out of here. Be careful, two unknown G-Weapons have started attacking our forces." Miguel told the redcoat behind him.

Athrun wanted to argue but held his tongue, he thought back to his supposed meeting with that boy who looked like Kira. He shook his head and brought the keyboard down to begin rerouting the Operating System of the Aegis.

Miguel's GINN charges at the still walking Strike, both Kira and the woman look at the ZAFT MS with gritted teeth. Miguel swipes at the G-Weapon with his sword only for the Strike to use its thrusters to avoid the attack, landing a few feet away from it but the force behind it sent Kira sprawling onto the woman's rather bountiful breasts much to her irritation and annoyance.

"Get out of my way! You want to die!" She shouted at the boy.

"I'm sorry!" Kira quickly apologized, trying to stem the small blush on his cheeks after accidently rubbing his face in the woman's breasts. Looking back at the screen, his eyes widen when he caught sight of the GINN making another charge to attack.

Jumping into the air, Miguel performed a downward slash to cleave the G-Weapon in half.

Gritting her teeth, the brunette quickly pressed a button on the controls and the Strike began to switch its grey colors to white, blue, and red. It brought up its arms to block the overhead swing, sparks flying off from the contact between the sword and the Strike's armor.

"What?!" Miguel gasped in surprise, seeing that his GINN's sword didn't even scratch the armor of the white G-Weapon.

"This Mobile Suit it's…" Kira trails on before he heard the woman's grunts of pain which caused her to lose her focus as the GINN takes this chance to boost away.

"Damn it! What's going on here? What's with that armor?!" Miguel exclaimed.

Athrun quickly spoke to the GINN pilot over the com-link. "They're all equipped with a system known as Phase Shift Armor."

Miguel's GINN lands a few steps away from the Aegis as Athrun continued his explanation. "Once activated, it renders the GINN Sword useless." The Aegis's own crimson coloring comes online then fires the machine guns in its head to destroy two missiles. The G-Weapon fires another burst at the missile truck that fired at it, destroying the OMNI vehicle in a fiery blaze.

"You got to get out here now," Miguel told Athrun. "You can't stick around this place forever."

The son of Patrick Zala glances at the Strike, an image of a young Kira appearing in his view before he reluctantly followed the order and ignited the Aegis's thrusters. The crimson G-Weapon flies away as the two passengers of the Strike watch it leave.

The onboard computer quickly warns them that the GINN was about to make another pass to attack. The woman presses a button on the controls, firing a barrage of bullets from the Strike's head Vulcan Guns. However, the GINN easily manages to avoid the attack which Kira noticed.

'The calibration is off.' The Coordinator thought in his head.

Miguel smirked at the pilot's attempts to fight. "Doesn't matter how good your armor is..." His GINN slashes at the Strike but it quickly ducks until he used his thrusters to attack it once more this time scoring a direct hit on the chassis of the white G-Weapon. "If you can barely move!" He roared, boosting towards the OMNI-made MS once more.

The GINN manages to strike at the Gundam's shoulder, sparks flying from the collision. The blow sent the Strike crashing into a building, sending dust and smoke everywhere as its occupants screamed.

Looking back at the camera screen, Kira noticed that his friends were closeby as they fled for their lives. Miriallia looked back at the white Mobile Suit, fear evident in her dark blue-green eyes.

"Trying to pilot that Mobile Suit! You're in way over your head, Natural!" Miguel shouted as his GINN advanced on the G-Weapon which began to take steps back away from it.

Kira noticed in the screen that his friends were near the G-Weapon while the GINN stabs at the Strike. He could see the Gundam's steps getting dangerously close to crushing his friends. He couldn't allow that to happen!

He shouldered his way to the controls, grasping them while pressing a button as the Strike ducked under the lunge. The Heavy Sword scratching against its shoulder as the G-Weapon pushed forward to bash the GINN back.

Miguel cried out as his GINN landed roughly on its back.

The brunette seemed quite surprised with Kira's actions. "How did you…" She muttered while the Coordinator began fiddling with the controls.

"There are still people all around here." He informed the woman. "If you're going to drive something like this then you've gotta make better use of it."

Miguel's GINN sat up as the ZAFT pilot struggled to get the machine to start standing up.

Looking over the OS, Kira couldn't believe how sloppy it was made. "This is ridiculous. How can they expect to run a complex machine like this with this kind of OS?"

The buxom brunette quickly voiced her opinion. "It hasn't reached the completion stage. It can't be helped!"

Once the GINN stood back up, Miguel glared hatefully at the Strike. "You bastard!" He growled.

"Please, move aside!" Kira told the woman, who seemed perplexed by his demand. "Hurry!"

The woman quickly got out of the seat while Kira hopped in instead. He grabs the onboard keyboard and begins rerouting the Operating System for the Strike.

The officer could only look at the boy with surprised eyes. 'This kid…' She thought.

While Kira worked, the GINN ignited its thrusters to attack once more but the violet-eyed boy quickly noticed this. Firing the 'Igelstellung' Vulcans, the Strike landed a much more accurate hit on the GINN's armor.

"What!?" Miguel exclaimed in shock, his MS stumbling a few steps away from the G-Weapon then it boosted once more to take off its head only for the GINN to meet the Strike's fist punching in its face. The blow sent the ZAFT MS flying back as the greencoat screamed from the force as it crashed into another building.

Kira immediately started making use of the time he just gave himself to begin a major overhaul of the Strike's OC. "Take the calibrations and reset zero-moment point at CPG. Connect control module to quasi-cortex molecular ion pump. Rebuild neural-linkage network. Update meta-motor cortex parameters. Restart feet forward control. Transfer functions."

"What's with this guy? How is he moving better?" Miguel asked as he stood up from the wrecked building. The GINN holsters its sword and brings out its rifle, firing pin-point shots that struck the G-Weapon's armor.

Kira presses down on the accelerator, engaging the thrusters and took off into the sky. Miguel tries to shoot him down but misses and follows after him by activating his Mobile Suit's own thrusters. The two skirmish in the air for a few seconds until Kira started searching for armaments.

"Weapons?" Kira muttered, looking to see what he had but to his surprise all he had were the head Vulcans and Armor Schneider combat knives. "Armor Schneider!? That's all there is?!"

The hip joints open up to reveal the Armor Schneider which the Strike quickly grabbed in both hands. The GINN lands and fires another barrage at the G-Weapon, which started running once its feet touched the dirt.

"Damn piece of Earth trash!" Miguel shouted in anger.

"No, don't do it here!" Kira shouted before boosting the Strike towards the GINN. "Stop it!"

The GINN tried to retaliate but the Strike was already on him, plunging one knife into the ZAFT machine's right shoulder while the other went right into its neck causing sparks to fly in both areas before the MS went limp.

Miguel did a quick analysis only to find that his Mobile Suit was rendered useless. Miguel activated the self-destruct before he flew out of the GINN but the woman noticed it.

"This doesn't look good! Step away from the GINN!" The woman shouted at Kira, who looked perplexed.

The ZAFT MS explodes in front of the Strike and would've consumed the machine in the flames had it not been for the untimely arrival of a group of strange hovering blue-white objects that formed a protective shield in front of the G-Weapon. However, the resulting shockwave threw Kira and the woman back but the boy was secured in the seat while the brunette hits her head on the inner workings of the cockpit.

Once the smoke cleared, Kira looked up to notice another Mobile Suit that bore a similar resemblance to the one he was currently piloting only this one seemed to look like it came from Heaven itself. He noticed the bit-like machines that protected him flew back to the white-blue MS and attached themselves back into its wings.

The white-blue Mobile Suit lands on the ground, its hand seemed to be holding onto two passengers. It walked towards the Strike and stopped in front of it. "Seems I made it just in time." A young male voice called out on the MS's intercom.

Kira blinked in confusion. The pilot sounded the same age as him. "Uh, who are you?" He asked on an open channel.

"Tsubasa Aoi, pilot of the Angel Gundam." The pilot replied.

* * *

 **Outside Heliopolis**

An Earth Forces-controlled vessel loses control when a GINN damages the ship causing it to crash into Heliopolis while the two Moebius units were destroyed in the ensuing skirmish, leaving only the Moebius Zero as the only surviving Mobile Armor in combat.

"Can't we do anything about this difference in battle strength?" Mu growled as he sent out his Gun Pods with a lucky shot striking the rifle of a GINN tailing him. The Moebius Zero and its Gun Pods aimed at the GINN then fired. The ZAFT MS tried to bring out its sword only for its right arm to be severed by a barrage of bullets.

The Hawk of Endymion glanced in his screens to see the two unknown G-Weapons flying towards Heliopolis. Doing what, he had no idea but he could honestly say that the pilots were no ally of ZAFT.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"Olor's Mobile Suit has taken damage. Emergency landing, fire crew to B-Deck!" One of the operators reported.

"In a simple battle such as this, Olor has taken damage and those two G-Weapons are besting many of our Mobile Suits." Ades quietly said looking at the battle.

"From the looks of it we have an unforeseen problem. A rather annoying fly buzzing around." Rau remarked, floating out of his seat.

"Huh?" Ades looked at the Commander in confusion.

"Laser Beacon detected from Miguel Aimen. It's an emergency!" A pilot reported over the comms.

"If that weapon's effective enough to take out Miguel's Mobile Suit, it's all the more reason why we can't neglect that last one." Rau said as he left for the Mobile Suit Hangar.

* * *

 **Outside Heliopolis**

The Vesalius fires the retreat signal for their forces. A few of the surviving GINNs flew back to the Nazca-class ZAFT vessel.

The Moebius Zero notices the retreating Mobile Suits. "They're retreating? But there's still something…" Suddenly, he felt a pressure in his head. "What's this?!" Turning his MA around, the Hawk of Endymion flew towards the source of the pressure.

Flying towards the space colony, a white CGUE piloted by Rau Le Creuset felt the same pressure as Mu. "Tell me, do you feel my presence? Do you sense it in the same way that I sense yours? An unfortunate fate, wouldn't you say, Mu La Flaga."" The ZAFT MS boosts towards Heliopolis.

Meanwhile within the Cosmic, Haruto grasped his head, feeling two presences calling out to each other. "Could they be…?" He trailed on. "Are they Newtypes?" Ignoring the thought, the boy along with his comrade in the Stardust continued inside the colony to link up with Tsubasa.

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

The Angel and Strike sat in a kneeling position with the G-Weapon's Phase Shift deactivated as Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle looked over the two Gundams. Noel and Makoto on the other hand were near the Angel since they were much more comfortable near it.

Tsubasa and Kira helped situate the unconscious brunette on a park bench while Miriallia watches over her, patching up her injury with a wet graze.

The buxom brunette groaned before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Well, I see you're finally awake," Miriallia said, who had been the woman's nurse. "Hey, Kira!"

Kira came over and saw the woman hurt herself a bit from trying to move her injured arm. "You're better off lying still for now." The brunette would be alright but she needed to rest a bit as evidenced by her slightly flushed face. "I do owe you an apology. I guess I kind of got carried away in there." Miriallia brought some water and offered it to the older female, who gladly accepted.

"Hey, you idiots! Get out of that machine, it's not a toy!" Makoto shouted.

"Aw, come on, we're just getting a better look at this so called 'Gundam.'" Tolle said as he messed around with the controls for the Strike.

"Keep away from that machine!" A gunshot against the Mobile Suit. Tolle shakily looked down to see the woman pointing a gun at him.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Noel exclaimed before flinching when the woman turned her gun on her.

Kira's attempt to get the woman to put down the gun was gentler. "Please stop, they're the ones who carried you out while you were unconscious." His words however fell on deaf ears when the woman aimed her gun at him.

"I am grateful that you saved me," The brunette stated sincerely. "But you kids have been exposed to a top military secret. It's not something civilians should be handling carelessly. I don't know about the other machine but if it's like the Strike then it's part of the Earth Forces military."

"Yeah, think again, lady." Tsubasa stated from within the cockpit of the Angel, the eyes flashing as it looked at the startled buxom woman. "Now, if you'd kindly put the gun down then we won't have a problem."

The brunette gritted her teeth, weighing her options until she noticed two more streams of light fly towards their position. Once she got a good look of them, they turned out to be two unknown G-Weapons that she's never seen before or even heard of. Both of the dark-colored Mobile Suits landed behind the winged MS and seemed to glare down at her.

The brunette reluctantly lowered her gun to which the three machines powered down with the cockpit hatches opening. Stepping out of their Mobile Suits, the three boys descended down to the ground on a safety line, surprising the woman at how young the three were and the fact that they could pilot an MS.

"Name's Tsubasa Aoi, pilot of the Angel Gundam." The white-haired boy introduced himself.

"Kyoshiro Tachibana, but you can call me 'Kyo' for short." The golden-eyed teen responded, crossing his arms. "I'm the pilot of the Stardust Gundam."

The dark grey-haired boy put up a friendly grin. "I'm Haruto Kazama and I pilot the Cosmic Gundam. Nice to meet you." He bows politely.

The woman was unsure of how to respond to that but Kira and his friends decided to introduce themselves as well.

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

"Makoto Nanaya."

"N-Noel Vermillion."

"Kira Yamato."

"And my name is Murrue Ramius, an Earth Alliance officer. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you people that I cannot permit any of you to leave." The woman informed the group.

"What!?" The Heliopolis crew along with Makoto and Noel started to complain while the three Gundam pilots gave Murrue an expressionless look.

"Despite the circumstances, the fact is you have all witnessed a highly classified military project. Until I am able to notify the appropriate authorities, who will then determine how the situation is to be handled, you have no choice but to remain with me at all times." Murrue stated.

"Sorry to say but you have no jurisdiction over us." Tsubasa remarked, getting the buxom woman's attention. "You see, our Mobile Suits aren't part of the Earth Alliance so your words mean nothing to us."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Murrue narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Kyo grinned dangerously at the officer. "It means that we don't follow the orders of a bunch of supremacists who believe themselves better than those that want to live in peace."

Murrue glared at Kyo. "Not all of us in the Earth Alliance act that way."

"You have to understand, Ms. Ramius. It's very hard to believe someone when the other has lost more lives than they can count." Haruto pointed out.

Before Murrue could comment on that, Tolle decided to interject into the conversation. "That's crazy! It's the biggest joke I've ever heard!"

"You'll do as I say!" The brunette shouted, forgetting about the three Gundam pilots and focusing back on the kids.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're citizens of Heliopolis, so we're neutral. We have nothing to do with the military or anything associated with it." Sai reminded the woman.

"He's right." Kuzzey agreeing with his friend.

"What are the Earth Forces doing in Heliopolis in the first place? Even that doesn't make any sense." Tolle added in.

"You said it, I mean isn't this how this started?" Kuzzey asked before everyone flinches when they hear a gunshot.

Murrue had her pistol raised in the air, smoke leaving the barrel, annoyance written all over her face as she aimed her weapon back at the neutral party. "Quiet down! You kids don't understand anything, do you! You keep insisting that you're neutral and aren't involved but can you really distance yourself from what's happening? You don't seriously believe that's possible, do you? The Earth Forces most vital secret was here and you people have seen it. That's the reality, you'll just have to deal with it."

The Heliopolis crew was silent while Noel hid behind her friend, Makoto, who glared hatefully at Murrue. The silence broke by the sounds of amused laughter coming from the Gundam pilots.

Turning her gun on them, Murrue locked eyes with Kyo, who barked loudly with laughter as if he had heard the funniest thing in the world. "What is so damn funny to you?!" She demanded.

Stopping his fit, the golden-eyed boy sneered at the woman. "That's rich coming from someone who forces children to follow them by using a gun. It's amazing that OMNI didn't lose during the first few days of the Bloody Valentine War with how you people operate."

"How dare you!" The woman looked ready to put a bullet in Kyo's head until Tsubasa stepped in, a hard look in his crystal blue eyes.

"The fact of the matter is that it's the Earth Forces who brought the war to Heliopolis and your earlier piloting of that MS," Tsubasa gestured to the Strike. "Is the reason why you would never win. You didn't even take into account of the numerous civilians fleeing for their lives away from your little squabble with that GINN. It just goes to show that OMNI's soldiers have low standards with neutral party members."

"T-That's not…!" Murrue tried to protest despite her embarrassment in trying to pilot the G-Weapon.

"Just face it, lady. Naturals who can't pilot something they've built are just worthless." Kyo responded harshly. "I don't know whether to pity the Earth Forces or laugh at them."

The buxom brunette looked gritted her teeth unable to comment on the two boys' words until Haruto voiced his opinion. "Well, now that we've got that out of the way, we're going to have to make contact with your compatriots in order to escape."

"Right, Ms. Ramius, considering we're not enemies at the moment, we'll allow a small truce between us until we get out of here. Do you agree?" Tsubasa asked.

Nodding, the Earth Forces officer holstered her gun. "Very well, I'll agree to your help."

* * *

 **Outside Heliopolis**

Hiding behind a support beam, Rau's CGUE readied its rifle as the Moebius Zero flew by.

Mu glanced around, looking for his enemy before he felt the same pressure in his mind. Looking up, he noticed the white CGUE firing its rifle at him. The MA pilot quickly boosted out of the rifle's range. "Bastard! Is that you, Rau Le Creuset?!" He exclaimed, releasing two of his gun pods and firing his Linear Rifle.

The commander dodges each shot then fires with his rifle, destroying a gun pod. "You always seem to get in my way, Mu La Flaga! Though I imagine you'd probably say the same thing about me!" Rau fired a few more times at the Moebius Zero then shot off into the colony.

"Ugh, he's gone into Heliopolis!" Mu grunted then followed after his archrival when his gun pods returned.

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

Everyone of the Heliopolis crew was doing various different tasks. Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle left to collect up the equipment for the Strike, Noel and Makoto scoured the area for supplies, Miriallia stayed by Murrue to give her support, Kira was in the Strike trying to contact any surviving Earth Forces in or near Heliopolis, and the Gundam pilots decided to guard the area with their Gundams activated to retaliate against enemy forces.

A large trailer drives up as Sai exits from the driver's seat, approaching the wounded Murrue. "The number five trailer, that's the one you asked for right?" He questioned.

"Yes, that's right. Thanks for the help." The busty brunette replied in gratitude.

"So what's next? What are we supposed to do for you now huh?" Sai asked.

"Can you please get the Striker pack? Once that's done, Kira try to contact them one more time." Murrue said as Kira nodded his head and went back to the Strike.

Kyo dropped from the cockpit of the Stardust then looked at the older woman. "There's still some interference but I reckon ZAFT is still in the area. We need to be cautious." He informed her then noticed Makoto and Noel walking towards them while carrying two small boxes.

"We found some food and water along with medical supplies." The brown-haired girl hefted her box to gesture.

Murrue nodded. "Good, it should last us a few days in case reinforcements arrive."

Meanwhile, Haruto was looking straight up at the sky, the pressure in his head telling him that two others were on their way.

* * *

 **Heliopolis Interior**

In the corridors of Heliopolis, Rau and Mu engaged in a dogfight with Rau's CGUE having the advantage due to mobility.

"Why in this place?" Mu asked aloud, firing twice but the CGUE dodged them.

"Mu, I'd actually be pleased if you vanished right about now!" Rau said as he fired at Mu's Moebius Zero striking the top mobile turret.

The Moebius Zero detached the turrets before the top one exploded but as it separated the turrets, the CGUE flew right in front of him with its sword in hand.

Mu had his last mobile turret fly in front of the CGUE to shoot it but Rau moved around the beams and smashed the gun pod, destroying it before the two flew around each other, exchanging fire, trying to strike the other.

* * *

 **With the Gundam Pilots…**

The Strike, with its Phase Shift still off, approached the trailer before it went to one knee with its back to the large container as it opened to reveal heavy weapons made for the G-Weapon.

Kira opened the cockpit before climbing out saying, "The power pack, which one is that?"

"The weapons and power pack are integrated, mount the whole unit!" Murrue said making sure that he heard her.

"I wonder if my father and the others made it to the shelters." Sai quietly said.

"I want to hurry up with this and go home." Kuzzey sighed, bored at their current situation.

Before anybody knew it, an explosion drew everyone's attention where they turn to see a white CGUE fly out of the smoke with a Moebius Zero following behind it.

"What the hell? What is that thing?" Tolle asked surprised.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes while Kyo engaged the Stardust's Twin GN Drives and flew towards the white MS. Haruto prepared his Cosmic's Hyper Bazooka, loading a high explosive round into the cartridge.

Inside the CGUE, Rau sees the Strike and the three Gundams, "Hmm, so that's the final unit and it seems there really are more G-Weapons." He commented.

"The final unit!" Mu grunted with his sight mainly on the Strike.

The Stardust prepares its GN Spear and thrusts the blade tip forward, attempting to skewer the white CGUE but Rau cuts back the engines, allowing his Mobile Suit to drop past the black Gundam's weapon, bypassing the Stardust towards the Strike.

"Mount the whole unit before it's too late!" Murrue shouted to Kira with a hint of worry.

Haruto fires a missile at Rau, who brings up his MS's arm shield to fire the gatling gun, destroying the high explosive round and engulfing the sky in black smoke. The Moebius Zero tried to shoot at the white CGUE only for Rau to cut the tip of Mu's weapon, leaving the Mobile Armor defenseless.

The CGUE flew towards the Strike as it loaded the Striker pack on, avoiding the beams shot by the three Gundams, who used low powered settings to avoid destroying the colony.

"I'll take you down now while I have the chance!" Rau shouted as he drew his Heavy Sword, intent on eliminating the grey MS.

"Stop it!" Kira exclaimed before the entire Striker pack attached to the back of the G-Weapon then he activated the Phase Shift in time before standing up.

As the CGUE drew closer, a large area of the colony exploded, catching everyone's attention.

"What?" Rau said shocked before to everyone's surprise, a white and red legged ship flew out from the smoke.

Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto looked upon the ship in awe. They had seen models and the anime but looking upon the actual thing was completely breathtaking. "The Archangel…" They three muttered to themselves.

Seeing that the enemy MS was distracted, Kira brought up the Agni Beam Cannon from the Launcher pack then took aim. The barrel charging with energy.

The pilot of the Angel notices the Strike about to fire. "No, Kira, stop!" Tsubasa yelled as the Gundam sprints towards the white G-Weapon to stop it from firing.

However, the Coordinator either didn't hear or wasn't listening as he pulled the trigger, firing a large bluish-red beam at the CGUE.

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _The Earth Forces' new battleship, the Archangel, takes flight._ Shows the Archangel flying in the air before cutting to a scene of the beam from the Agni striking the hull of Heliopolis

 _Kira and his friends are brought aboard the Legged Ship._ Shows Kira looking at Mu before cutting to a scene of the three Gundams landing inside the hangar bay while crewmen look at the Mobile Suits

 _ZAFT plans to destroy the Archangel while Athrun seeks to learn the truth about his friend._ Shows two GINNs with D-Type equipment launching before cutting to the Aegis launching on the Linear Catapult

 _Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga convince Kira to fight._ Shows Kira standing in front of Murrue with a hard look on his face while his friends look on before cutting to Mu smiling at the Coordinator, who seemed troubled

 **Next Time:** Wasteland, Gundam Fusion

 _Break your limits and fight, Gundam!_ Shows the Stardust's armor breaking apart before clambering onto the Angel as it spreads its wings revealing all of its blue parts turning a shade of gold, releasing golden GN Particles instead of blue

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done. I'm sorry for the late submission but there's a reason why I've been late. I've been caught up in so much crap that I've barely had any time to get anything done. Then there's the fact that the AC at our new house isn't even working so we're staying over at one of my old man's friend's places.**

 **Anyways, I've seen many submissions of OCs and their Mobile Suits but listen everyone, I need bad guys or anti-heroes at least, I can't keep having good guys all the time. Also, I'm adding in Genetic Type as well so if you like being either a Coordinator, Innovator, X-Rounder, or whatever then PM me or leave it in the review box.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms unless you want to be reported.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you, so enjoy being a guest like that childish brat, Doom Marine 54.**

 **Thank you, however, to my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	5. Wasteland, Gundam Fusion

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. I've gotten a few reviews that were next to rude in my opinion so let's leave it at that since apparently, I focus more on canon.**

 **In this chapter, I'm introducing a special function that only the X-00 series Gundams can perform, a unique combination that is still unnamed for the time being but will be in the story. The X-00 series has the special function to combine with each other or other Mobile Suits, how will be explained after this chapter.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 _ **Last Time…**_

 _Before anybody knew it, an explosion drew everyone's attention where they turn to see a white CGUE fly out of the smoke with a Moebius Zero following behind it._

" _What the hell? What is that thing?" Tolle asked surprised._

 _Tsubasa narrowed his eyes while Kyo engaged the Stardust's Twin GN Drives and flew towards the white MS. Haruto prepared his Cosmic's Hyper Bazooka, loading a high explosive round into the cartridge._

 _Inside the CGUE, Rau sees the Strike and the three Gundams, "Hmm, so that's the final unit and it seems there really are more G-Weapons." He commented._

" _The final unit!" Mu grunted with his sight mainly on the Strike._

 _The Stardust prepares its GN Spear and thrusts the blade tip forward, attempting to skewer the white CGUE but Rau cuts back the engines, allowing his Mobile Suit to drop past the black Gundam's weapon, bypassing the Stardust towards the Strike._

" _Mount the whole unit before it's too late!" Murrue shouted to Kira with a hint of worry._

 _Haruto fires a missile at Rau, who brings up his MS's arm shield to fire the gatling gun, destroying the high explosive round and engulfing the sky in black smoke. The Moebius Zero tried to shoot at the white CGUE only for Rau to cut the tip of Mu's weapon, leaving the Mobile Armor defenseless._

 _The CGUE flew towards the Strike as it loaded the Striker pack on, avoiding the beams shot by the three Gundams, who used low powered settings to avoid destroying the colony._

" _I'll take you down now while I have the chance!" Rau shouted as he drew his Heavy Sword, intent on eliminating the grey MS._

" _Stop it!" Kira exclaimed before the entire Striker pack attached to the back of the G-Weapon then he activated the Phase Shift in time before standing up._

 _As the CGUE drew closer, a large area of the colony exploded, catching everyone's attention._

" _What?" Rau said shocked before to everyone's surprise, a white and red legged ship flew out from the smoke._

 _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto looked upon the ship in awe. They had seen models and the anime but looking upon the actual thing was completely breathtaking. "The Archangel…" They three muttered to themselves._

 _Seeing that the enemy MS was distracted, Kira brought up the Agni Beam Cannon from the Launcher pack then took aim. The barrel charging with energy._

 _The pilot of the Angel notices the Strike about to fire. "No, Kira, stop!" Tsubasa yelled as the Gundam sprints towards the white G-Weapon to stop it from firing._

 _However, the Coordinator either didn't hear or wasn't listening as he pulled the trigger, firing a large bluish-red beam at the CGUE._

* * *

 **Phase 3:** Wasteland, Gundam Fusion

* * *

 **Heliopolis Interior**

Rau flew his CGUE to a stop when he saw the Legged Ship fly out of the smoke.

"Not the new warship! The team failed to destroy it!" Rau said before he flies to the left avoiding several beams.

"A warship within the colony?" Mu asked looking at the ship.

"About time those bastards arrived." Kyo muttered as he brought up the Stardust's GN Gunblade Revolver and fired a charged shot at the white CGUE.

Rau avoided the beam and quickly avoided a beam tonfa from the Cosmic then brings out his heavy rifle to fire a barrage of bullets at the dark grey Gundam. The projectiles however do no damage to the armor.

The ZAFT commander gritted his teeth in frustration. "What kind of armor is this? It's far stronger than anything I've ever witnessed." He muttered to himself.

Haruto narrowed his eyes as he brings up the Beam Gatling Gun and fires a barrage of green energy bolts at the white CGUE.

The two combatants flew around each other, exchanging fire while the Heliopolis group and Murrue watched as the Legged Ship took flight.

"Look it's the Archangel!" Murrue shouted as she and the teens looked upon the ship.

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with a shadowed Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Archangel**

"We've broke through the harbor's exit and are now in the colony's interior." Crewman Arnold Neumann responded from the pilot's seat.

"Morgenroete has been destroyed and the Strike has been activated no it's in combat along with three unknown G-Weapon type Mobile Suits." Crewman Jackie Tonomura informed the current CO.

"Oh great." Ensign Natarle Badgiruel growled before she notices the CGUE flying straight at the ship. "Take evasive actions starboard!"

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

The Archangel turns starboard as the CGUE fires at it, however, the bullets missed, not even hitting the white battleship.

Rau flies around popping out the spent magazine in his Mobile Suit's rifle before loading a fresh clip in as it flies towards the Strike with the intent to destroy it.

"Using Phase Shift? Then how about this!" Rau exclaimed before firing his rifle.

"Hit the dirt!" Murrue shouted as she and the kids all fell to the ground before the Stardust got in front of the group and activated its GN Field as the bullets struck not just the field which deflected the bullets but also the Strike which received no damage.

The white CGUE flew around as Rau looked at the two MS. "Not even an enhanced APSV? And that black G-Weapon… What kind of shield is that?" He said to himself before he quickly drew his Heavy Sword to block a slash from the Cosmic's beam tonfa. "You again!?" He snarled, his head beginning to pound from this unfamiliar pressure emanating from the horned Gundam. "Why can't I get you out of my damn head?!" He slightly growled, clashing blades with Haruto.

The boy inside the dark grey MS frowned. He could feel the white CGUE pilot's dark feelings. Haruto didn't know why but those feelings felt cold and black, like no amount of light could ever pierce through the darkness. He played it off as something from the Psycommu inside his Gundam's armor but he had a feeling that it was partially that as well as within himself too.

The Archangel shot four missiles at the Mobile Suits causing the Cosmic to kick the CGUE back before backflipping in the air as the missile flew past it and right at the CGUE but the ZAFT white shot down two missiles while the other two struck the colony's shaft, damaging it.

On the ground, everyone was in a panic with what was happening before Kira gritted his teeth as he aimed the Strike's Agni Hyper Impulse beam cannon at Rau.

"No, Kira, stop!" Tsubasa called out as the Angel runs at the white G-Weapon to stop it from firing but it was too late as the Strike pulled the trigger, firing a powerful beam at the ZAFT MS but Rau noticed the attack and managed to avoid it but not in time when his CGUE lost its right arm as the beam struck the colony, blowing a large hole in Heliopolis's interior.

Rau flew towards the hole as it started to pull debris and other objects into it like a vacuum but thankfully they were at a safe distance.

"How is that possible? A Mobile Suit with that much firepower? Could those other G-Weapons possess this kinda power?" Rau said as a red light flashed in his cockpit before he exits through the hole.

Kira looked on in silent horror at what he just did, the boy didn't even notice the Angel by the Strike as it looked at the hole blasted by the Agni.

Tsubasa gritted his teeth in frustration. "Damn it! I was too late!" He muttered to himself, slamming a fist on his seat.

The Cosmic and the Stardust float above the Angel and Strike.

The Archangel sets down to land as Kira and Tsubasa gather up Murrue and the Heliopolis crew while Kyo and Haruto carry the trailer filled with the Strike's weapon packs.

The four Mobile Suits take off towards the Legged Ship with their passengers and cargo in tow.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

Everyone was wearing normal suits and moving around with the G-Weapons being loaded on while some were looking over the damage done on the ZAFT MSs by the two unknown G-Weapons that had interfered.

"All unauthorized personnel are restricted from access to areas designated for captured Mobile Suits. Security clearance is in effect for all maintenance until such time as determined captured Mobile Suits pose no immediate danger. Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action." The PA informed on the radio.

As that was being said, Athrun was inside the cockpit of the Aegis going through the Operating Systems of the captured MS. He had heard about the two dark-colored Mobile Suits that attacked their forces but he had never seen these kind in any of the information gathered by ZAFT spies. Did OMNI learn about their plan to steal the G-Weapons and made more in secret? No, the Naturals were good but they were still considered inferior among Coordinators. But that superiority meant nothing to the pilots of the two machines that practically decimated all of their troops.

"Just what is happening…?" Athrun muttered to himself before a flashback of his childhood with Kira had him lost in thought.

"Hey!" One of the workers called out, catching Athrun's attention.

"Sorry, I started to work on yours by mistake." He replied with a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh, not to worry, we've now completed the external inspection and recharging, what about you?" The worker asked on the terminal.

"Yeah, I'm finished as well." The ZAFT Red responded before he puts the keyboard away muttering, "How did they ever manage using this OS?"

An alarm blares in the hanger, causing everyone to stop what they're doing before the PA says, "Commander Le Creuset is returning, damage sustained from direct hit, firefighting and rescue squads to B-deck!"

Rau's CGUE returns and crashes through the wiring that was supposed to catch him which worked as everyone looked at the damage sustained as one of the workers said, "His unit's lost an arm!"

'That's impossible but if it was him.' Athrun thought while another man said, "Do you think it was one of those new G-Weapons? I heard that two of them weren't even listed as part of the five we had intel on."

"Hell if I know, I'm only paid to fix and tune up Mobile Suits. That's all there is to it for me." The engineer floated away while Athrun looked at the white CGUE.

"Commencing cooling of armor," The PA informed before coolant shoots out from pipes onto the armor of the MS, causing steam clouds to form from the heat and cold combining.

* * *

 **Archangel**

The Strike, Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic entered the ship through the linear catapult where the Mobile Suits dropped onto one knee then set their passengers and cargo down while the Moebius Zero landed on the hull.

Once the Heliopolis crew stepped onto the cabin floor, the Strike powered its Phase Shift down. Makoto helps a shaky Noel calm down after the events that had frightened the poor girl greatly.

Murrue steps down next until a voice caught her attention. "Lieutenant Ramius!"

Everyone of the Heliopolis crew focused on an approaching dark-haired woman and twelve men with seven of them being OMNI soldiers armed with rifles.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel." Murrue responded with relief.

Natarle salutes the brunette, "It's a tremendous relief to see you are safe."

Murrue returned the gesture, "You as well, I am pleased you protected the Archangel. You do realize you saved us."

The cockpits of the Mobile Suits open as Kira, Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto climbed out much to the surprise of the crew.

"Come on! Can someone please tell me what's going on here? They're just kids learning to shave and they're piloting those things." A middle-aged man with tanned skin wondered. His nametag read him as Murdoch.

"Lieutenant Ramius, what's going on?" Natarle questioned.

The busty woman glanced at the children. "Apparently, these three here," She gestured to Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto. "Own the three G-Weapons that are next to the Strike. How they came across them? Well, that's something I intend to find out one way or another."

"Wow, what a surprise." A voice said catching the attention of everyone before they see Mu, who was still wearing his flight suit minus the helmet, walk in.

"I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the Seventh Orbital Fleet at your service. It's an honor." Mu responded with a salute that both women returned.

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of Sector 2 Fifth Special Division. I'm a crewmember of this ship." Murrue replied.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, same division." Natarle replied as all three dropped their arms.

"I would like permission to come aboard this vessel. May I ask who's in command around here?" Mu asked looking around.

"The Captain and all superior officers have perished in battle. Therefore, I believe it is Lieutenant Ramius who is next in command." Natarle stated getting a surprised look from Murrue. "Only about a dozen of us are left, sir. Mostly noncommissioned officers. Fortunately, I was in the shaft and managed to survive."

"You mean the Captain's... it can't be." Murrue said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh man, what a disaster." Mu said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "In any case, please grant me permission Lieutenant Ramius. The ship I was assigned had engaged the enemy and went down."

"Uh... sure permission granted." Murrue said shaking her head.

"And who are they?" Mu asked looking at Kira, Tsubasa, Haruto, and Kyo, the latter staying by his MS with distrustful eyes as he looked at the Earth Forces soldiers.

"As you can see, they are civilians but three of them seem to be trained Mobile Suit pilots. I brought the boy aboard the Strike. His name is Kira Yamato and thanks to his efforts we were able to successfully defeat a ZAFT GINN. The other three pilots are named Tsubasa Aoi, Kyoshiro Tachibana, and Haruto Kazama." Murrue informed the gathered crew.

"Big deal, Haruto and I destroyed a lot more than that." Kyo boasted with a smirk, further shocking the Archangel crewmen.

"What!? Fought off GINNs? Those kids actually did it?" Natarle asked, surprised.

"I came to this place as an escort for the young officers who've been specially trained to pilot the G-Weapons. Where can I find them?" Mu asked the Lieutenant.

"The bombs detonated near the control booth where the Captain was welcoming them at that very moment so they were also..." Natarle looked away with remorse.

"Yes, I see." Mu said as he approached the group before stopping in front of Kira, and the three Gundam pilots while the Heliopolis gang stood by them.

"What? What's the matter?" Kira asked, a bit nervous at the look that Mu was giving him.

Mu gave the four boys a small grin. "So tell me, are you Coordinators?"

There was a pause that lasted for a whole two seconds.

"Yes," Kira replied but when the young Coordinator said that, the soldiers readied their weapons only for the Stardust to suddenly activate and brandished one of its GN Combat Knives.

Kyo looked at the Earth Forces soldiers. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. My Stardust still hasn't had its fill of blood yet." He spoke menacingly which frightened most of the people around him.

"Kyoshiro!" Tsubasa shouted, narrowing his eyes at the golden-eyed teen, who huffed then pressed a button on his GP Base to deactivate his Gundam.

"Well, now that the big scary machine has stopped giving everyone the evil eye, how about you three?" Mu asked the three Gundam pilots. "Are you Coordinators?"

"No, we're Naturals." Haruto answered which wasn't a total lie since they didn't really have any special abilities like a Newtype or an Innovator.

One of the mechanics looked up at the Gundams in confusion. "Then how can you even pilot a Mobile Suit?"

"We're just really good with them. Plus, there's this thing called practice." Tsubasa stated the obvious.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"You really saved my hide by bringing this back, Miguel." Rau said as recordings of the Gundams fights were being played on a screen. "If I didn't have this as proof, I would have been a laughing stock for allowing my unit to get damaged in a battle against one of those new machines by I'm sure they'd understand since I was in battle with four Mobile Suits."

Miguel nodded, saluting his CO as pride swelled in his chest.

"I believe all of you are aware of the incomplete status of the machine's original OS. With that in mind, I have no idea why this lone unit maneuvered so well. But I want to make one thing perfectly clear: We cannot turn a blind eye and allow them to have possession of it. If we cannot capture it then we shall destroy it along with that new warship. Don't underestimate it especially those three new machines." Rau finished before saluting the pilots.

The pilots return the gesture before Ades looked at some of the surviving ones, "Miguel, Olor, prepare to launch at once. We've been authorized to use weapons authorization D. And this time, let's see you put an end to all of this."

"Yes sir!" Both men reply before they float towards the door.

Athrun turns to Ades saying, "Captain Ades, sir! Please allow me to sortie as well."

"You have no Mobile Suit. Besides, you've already accomplished an extremely crucial mission by capturing one of those units." Rau said.

"But sir-" Athrun tried to say only for Ades to interrupt him.

"Let the others go this time, Zala. Miguel and Olor have more to prove given the humiliation they've suffered. Plus, they won't be alone. The pilots we managed to recover from our disabled forces want to pay those two dark colored machines back for their defeat." The captain told the young man, who frowned in irritation.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"What do you think you're doing!?" Tolle shouted as he stood in front of Kira.

"Tolle..." Kira muttered, surprised at his friend.

"Kira's a Coordinator but not an enemy! Didn't you see for yourselves what just happened? You must be out of your minds!" Tolle said trying to stop them.

Makoto appeared by his side. "Yeah! Besides, Kira's not the only one who is a Coordinator. I'm one as well so if you got a problem with him then you've got one with me!"

"Lower your rifles, men." Murrue ordered but the soldiers were hesitant before doing as she said.

"Lieutenant, I request an explanation." Natarle whispered.

"If you think about it, it's no great mystery. After all the Heliopolis colony is controlled by a neutral nation. It would make sense to find some Coordinators who decided to take refuge here in order to avoid involvement in the war. Am I wrong, Kira?" Murrue asked.

"No, you're right especially since I'm a first-generation Coordinator." Kira stated surprising everyone except the Gundam pilots.

"Which means that your parents are Naturals? Well, I apologize. Didn't mean to cause such a fuss, I was only curious that's all nothing more than that." Mu rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Lieutenant La Flaga." Murrue uttered out as the Hawk of Endymion gazed at the Strike.

"As we made our way here, I watched the guys who were supposed to pilot the G-Weapons run through a bunch of simulations. They really had to struggle just to get it to move." Mu looked back at the four teens. "And yet you kids were able to do it without so much as a single problem."

Natarle looked at the MA pilot, who was walking away. "So then what do we do now?"

"What do we do? I've just been shot down and the Le Creuset team is waiting for us outside the colony." Mu said causing a few people to have worried looks. "He's definitely a persistent fellow, if you ask me I don't think we can afford to spend too much time here."

* * *

 **Gamow**

In the Gamow's Mobile Suit hangar, GINNs were being outfitted with D-type equipment to be used in the upcoming operation against the Legged Ship.

"Number Six Container!" One of the engineers called out, "Mount the D-type equipment onto the GINN!"

One of the GINNs moved forward, ready to receive the equipment.

"Operation commences at 01:00!" The announcer called over the intercom, "Matthew, proceed to standby position!"

Meanwhile from the locker room, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak watched the GINNs through the observation window as the ZAFT green coats were preparing to sortie.

"D-type equipment, huh..." Dearka started to say, "Does Commander Creuset plan to storm a fortress or something?"

"But what'll happen to Heliopolis?" Nicol asked his comrades with concern on his face.

"Can't be helped, can it?" Dearka responded.

"It serves them right," Yzak stated. "Calling themselves a neutral state."

Nicol only looked at Yzak for a few more seconds before turning to regard the GINNs, once again.

* * *

 **Archangel**

The central loading ramp was lowered as numerous supply trucks were coming and going from the Archangel carrying various supplies, ranging from the Strike's equipment parts, ammunition, food, water, general repair kits that can fix up the Moebius Zero and the Strike should the need arise. There were also other various assorted goods to be used for later use.

On the bridge, Murrue sighed after her phone call ended then she placed the phone into the Captain's chair. She turns to address Natarle and Mu. "I'm told that the Colony interior is almost one hundred percent evacuated but with that last incident, the alert is up to nine." She explained.

"Which means that the shelters have been completely locked," Mu concluded before having a thought. "What'll happen to those kids?" This earned him a look from the females.

"I mean, it's too late to look for a shelter to throw them back into, isn't it?" He reasoned when the two women focused on him.

"Lieutenant Ramius detained those children because they have seen military secrets." Natarle corrected him. "We can't just let them go."

"But what about the ones who own those three Mobile Suits out there?" The Hawk of Endymion reasoned. "We can't exactly keep them detained since we've got no jurisdiction over them. Plus, if I had to hazard a guess, they don't take orders well from authority figures. If anything, I don't think they even care who we are." A grim expression crossed his face. "Personally, I want to thank them but another part of me says not to trust them."

A tense silence passes between the two before Murrue spoke up. "I think we may need to rely on the power of the Strike as well as the other three Mobile Suits."

"You're going to use those in battle again?" Natarle objects.

"How else are we supposed to make our escape without them?" Murrue reasoned to which Natarle released a grunt.

"Have those kids agreed to do it?" Mu questioned the brunette.

"Why don't you pilot one of them this time, Lieutenant La Flaga?" Natarle suggested.

Mu gave her an incredulous look and exaggerative gesture. "Hey, don't be silly!" He responds. "There's no way I can use any of those things!" Natarle gives him a confused look.

"Haven't you seen the OS that the kid told us he rewrote?" He asked her, "There's no way a normal human being, like me, can pilot that thing. And those other Mobile Suits are definitely out of the question. Have you seen the way those pilots glared at the engineers? They really don't want anyone touching their machines."

* * *

 **Vesalius**

Olor and Matthew had just launched from the Nazca-class with their D-type equipment along with several other surviving ZAFT pilots in repaired GINNs. Meanwhile, Miguel was just getting ready to launch with his GINN that was equipped with an M69 "Barrus" Heavy Ion Cannon.

"Olor, unit takeoff complete," The flight controller declared. "Miguel to the catapult!"

Miguel loaded his GINN onto the catapult before launching into space towards his destination, Heliopolis.

"Alright, that's the last one! Close the hatch!" One of the mechanics announced over the comm system.

As he was about to hit the switch on the hatch, another Mobile Suit, this one a bright red, stepped onto the catapult.

"Huh? This one's going out too? No one told me." The flight controller wondered aloud.

Onboard the Aegis, Athrun was still deep in his thoughts. 'I have to find out... Was it really Kira in that Mobile Suit?'

Shaking his thoughts aside for the time being, Athrun hit the boosters and propelled the X-303 into space.

"Captain Ades!" One of the ship's Mobile Suit operators exclaimed. "Athrun Zala just launched in the captured mobile suit!"

"What?" Ades replied. "Call him back at once!"

"Let him go." Rau said countermanding Ade's orders.

"Huh?"

"The data has already been extracted," Rau replied. "Besides, aren't you curious to see what happens? Imagine pitting one Earth Forces Mobile Suit against another."

* * *

 **Archangel**

The ship-wide alarm roared as a crewman named Delida is alerted to the fact that they no longer have visual communications to the surrounding area as evidenced by the static screen on his display as well as a large amount of jamming bars.

"Electrical interference throughout the colony!" He informed the bridge crew. "N-Jammer levels rising!"

"What?!" Natarle exclaimed as she turned her chair around to regard Delida. Mu let out a grunt of annoyance as he can easily assume what's causing the problem.

"It seems he has no intention of waiting until we get out of here!" The Mobile Armor pilot remarked in annoyance. "That bastard!"

"Do they intend to hit us again within the colony?" Natarle asked him.

"Easy for them," Mu stated playfully, "We can't fire, but they can fire as much as they want!"

* * *

 **Hangar**

While the ship's alarms blared loudly, Tsubasa and the other two Gundam pilots were by their Mobile Suits, gearing up for an assault.

"Well, things are about to get interesting." Kyo smirked from within the Stardust's cockpit.

Haruto checked over the Cosmic's OS, typing away on a holographic display to keep the dark grey colored Unicorn-type in stable condition.

Tsubasa on the other hand had been lying on the Angel's shoulder, trying to get as much sleep as he possibly can until the ZAFT MS forces came in.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"I won't do it!" Kira stated with a fierce resolution at Murrue's request.

"Kira..." Murrue simply responded.

"Please... Don't get us any more involved than you already have," Kira continued. "We know there is a war going on out there but we don't want any part of it. That's why we chose to live here in neutral territory."

Noel, who had been silent the entire time, decided to speak up. "But, Kira-san, aren't we already involved?" This drew attention from everyone around her, much to the blonde's embarrassment. "Well, w-what I mean is, we've seen something we shouldn't have and now we have to go along. Plus, you drove that Mobile Suit. No one else here could pilot it, only you."

The Coordinator thought about it but didn't want to admit that the girl was right. "But still…" He utters.

"Lieutenant Ramius, Lieutenant Ramius come to the bridge at once!" A voice spoke on the ship's intercom.

The busty brunette quickly walked over to a nearby communication panel then activates it to reply. "What's wrong?" She inquired.

"There are mobile suits approaching!" Mu informed her, causing the others to gasp in shock and surprise. "Come up here and take command! You're the Captain!"

Murrue regarded the Hawk of Endymion with a confused expression. "I-I am?" She had no idea on how to react to that sort of news.

"I may have seniority..." Mu agreed. "But I don't know anything about this ship!"

"... I understand," Murrue confirmed, a serious expression formed on her face. "Then prepare the Archangel for takeoff! All hands to Level One Battle-Stations! What about your Mobile Armor?"

"No good, it isn't ready!" Mu responded.

"Tolle..." Miriallia said nervously.

"Everything will be alright, Mir..." Tolle replied.

Murrue shut off the console and turns to the kids saying, "You heard it yourselves. We are entering battle again. With the shelters on a hazard nine level, I can't let any of you off the ship now. Let's just hope we can all get out of this situation and escape Heliopolis."

Kira clenched his fist in frustration. "You people aren't being fair." He growled.

"What Kira?" Murrue asked confused.

"Kira don't." Tolle tried to speak to his friend.

"And I suppose you'll tell us that the Strike is the only Earth Forces mobile suit on this ship and that I'm the only one who can pilot it, right?" Kira said with a hint of anger in his tone.

Makoto quickly intervened. "Kira, you know that's not what she's getting at. She's only saying that we're stuck here for our safety since every shelter is closed and Heliopolis is venting oxygen faster than we can process information. It's your choice to fight but here is the question: Will you fight for yourself or will you fight to protect your friends? If I were in your shoes, I would be down there piloting that MS in order to keep Noel safe. So what is your decision?"

The young Coordinator grimaced, what could he do? He didn't want to fight but he possessed the power to protect his friends. But wouldn't that mean he would have to fight his own people? His fellow Coordinators?

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Bay**

In the hangar, the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic were in the empty berths that were once the emplacements for the stolen G-Weapons. The Strike was placed in its assigned MS berth with all of its Launcher parts removed.

While wandering around, Haruto managed to find spare flight suits for him and his fellow Gundam pilots. Each one of the suits were similar in shape that Kira would soon wear as the designated pilot for the Strike. While Kira's was a mixture of white and blue, Tsubasa's was pure white with cyan and aqua blue on his arms, chest, and legs. Kyo's flight suit was mainly black but it possessed lines of golden yellow on the shoulders and torso. Haruto's flight suit was dark grey with strips of magenta coloring running along the arms and legs like the stripes of a tiger.

"It'll be soon. Are we going to let Heliopolis blow up?" Kyo asked while looking at his GP Base.

Tsubasa sat on the foot of his Gundam. "We can try to save it but I don't know how the outcome will be any different if we do stop the GINNs on our own."

"But that's what gives us an advantage over this place. Our knowledge of this timeline." Haruto whispered. "If anything is altered then something may result in a butterfly effect."

"For now, we'll just have to do what we can. Alter events that shouldn't be and allow events to play out. We can't interfere too much in this world. Who knows what could happen?" Tsubasa remarked quietly.

Before the trio could continue their conversation, the doors opened to reveal Kira, who looked reluctant in actually being in the hangar bay.

"Alright I'll help but only until we find a safe place." Kira told the three pilots.

Tsubasa nodded in understanding. "Kira, just remember this. No matter what happens, your actions are yours alone. We pilot our Gundams of our own free will just like you will pilot the Strike by yours as well."

The Coordinator nods as well. "Yeah, I understand."

"Then let's get you suited up, buddy. We might be going into battle soon enough." Kyo pats Kira on the back and led him down to the locker room.

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

The Archangel took off into the air with Murrue sitting in her captain's chair.

"Our top priority is to escape Heliopolis." Murrue explained to the bridge crew, "Be careful not to damage the Colony during battle."

"I don't think that will be possible." Tonomura muttered to himself while Natarle silently regards him.

* * *

 **Hangar**

The Cosmic leaves its berth then steps onto the linear catapult system. Clamps lock on the feet of the dark grey Gundam as Haruto prepares to launch into battle.

Meanwhile, Kira waited in the Strike, ready to receive the equipment that had been deemed the most effective.

"Open Number Three Container!" Murdoch ordered his crew, "Attach Sword Striker!" The roof above the Strike opened to reveal a loading arm carrying a Power Pack. The wall to the Strike's right opened to reveal the Sword Striker's signature weapon: The 15.78M "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword which is mounted on the back while the opposite side: the arm-mounted "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor and the Shoulder-Mounted "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang.

"A sword..." Kira trailed, "Odds are THAT won't happen again." He reasoned while deploying the Phase Shift armor.

The radar bursts into life as several contacts appears on it, alerting the Bridge Crew.

"Several heat sources approaching!" Tonomura called out. "The thermal pattern. They're GINNs!" He declared as a GINN blueprint screen appears as well as a video of the GINNs approaching, equipped with Missile Launchers.

Suddenly an explosion occurs as another hole is ripped in the side of the colony as four more GINNs fly through the hole into Heliopolis.

"A separate team approaching from the Tannebaum District." Tonomura confirmed for them.

"Send out the Cosmic and Strike first then load the Stardust and the Angel after them!" Natarle ordered.

All of a sudden, a certain crimson Mobile Suit also appears through the tear which reveals itself on Tonomura's radar, who lets out a gasp of surprise. "One of them is X303, the Aegis!"

The catapult doors opened as the linear rail system locked into position. Haruto looked up at the display as the counter ran down to zero which in turn gave the pilot the green light to launch.

"Haruto Kazama, Cosmic Gundam, taking off!" The grey-haired boy relayed on the comlink as the catapult launched the Unicorn-type outside.

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching!" The Coordinator announced as the catapult sent the white G-Weapon out.

Murdoch turned to the rest of his engineer crew. "Load the other Mobile Suits onto the catapult!"

Most of the crewmen quickly got out of the way as the Stardust walks onto the linear catapult, the clamps locking down on its feet as it readied itself for combat.

"Kyo Tachibana, Stardust Gundam, eliminating the enemy!" The golden-eyed boy declared as his MS was launched out as well, the black-gold machine igniting its Twin GN Drives as it flew after the other two Mobile Suits.

The Angel was the last of the Mobile Suits that set up on the catapult. Within the cockpit, Tsubasa stared down at his hand then grasped the control orbs. The white-blue Gundam's eyes flashed brightly as it prepared for takeoff.

"Tsubasa Aoi, Angel Gundam, here I go!" The white-haired boy announced as the catapult launches the winged MS right after its cohorts, the Gundam spreading its wings as glowing cyan lines appeared throughout its framework.

"They're already sending it out into battle against us?" Murrue looked surprised and a bit shocked that one of their own MS would be sent out.

"That thing doesn't belong to us anymore. It's a ZAFT suit now so we can't hold back!" Mu exclaimed, breaking them out of their surprised expressions.

"Prepare to fire Korinthos!" Natarle ordered, "Aim Laser Designator at the GINN!"

Murrue turned to regard the ensign. "Phase Shift armor withstands projectile weapons!" She reminded Natarle, "Link laser to the main cannons, fire at will!"

The Archangel's two "Gottfried MK. 71" 255 High Energy Beam Cannons rise from the front of the Legged Ship, extend their barrels, and take aim at the Mobile Suit squads. Four large green beams burst from the cannons and veer straight towards the enemy. Unfortunately, they all managed to dodge the oncoming attacks.

"Olor and Matthew, focus on the warship!" Miguel commanded his two fellow green coats then he glances at the Aegis, "You Athrun! Show us that same spirit that made you defy orders!"

"Sure," Athrun responded mainly focused on the Strike.

Back inside the Archangel, Kira's friends along with Noel and Makoto decided to go to a monitor to see what was happening outside.

Kira drew his Anti-Ship sword as he and Miguel's GINN circled around each other while the other GINNs minus Matthew and Olor faced off against the Gundams.

Haruto, having a much larger arsenal than his fellow pilots, brought up two Beam Gatling Guns and fired a barrage of emerald bolts that drove a few of the GINNs back.

The Stardust unsheathes its GN Katana, using the GN particle coated blade to bisect one GINN until it was forced to block a Heavy Sword from a hastily repaired GINN.

"You think you can beat me in that piece of junk!?" Kyo exclaimed as a glowing golden blade emerged from the Stardust's left foot, using this chance, the black Gundam kicks the GINN's head clean off. The ZAFT MS was forced to pull back until the curved blade of the GN Katana entered the cockpit area, silencing the PLANT-made Mobile Suit.

Tsubasa sends out the Angel's 'Agios' funnels which sliced or shot a squad of four GINNs, tearing them to shreds as they combust and explode. The Gundam brought up its GN Valiant Rifle and fired a few shots that relieved three GINNs of their arms.

An alarm rang in Tsubasa's cockpit as an enemy tried to get the jump on him only to meet the heel of the Angel's foot directly in its face. The ZAFT pilot was no doubt surprised at the way the Gundam moved especially when it had flipped forward to strike the GINN from behind with its leg.

"Damn you, Natural!" The ZAFT green inside of the GINN growled only to gasp in shock when they met the barrel of the Angel's rifle. "No!"

Pulling the trigger, the Gundam blasts the ZAFT Mobile Suit straight in the chest. Backing away, Tsubasa watched as the reactor explodes, consuming the GINN in fire and smoke.

"You should've stayed home." The white-haired teen muttered as the Angel boosted towards the rest of the GINNs.

Meanwhile, Haruto was struggling just to keep the ZAFT forces back. He could use the NT-D but he wasn't so sure he could fully control it if he activated the system. He had to rely on his own skillset as he brought both beam weapons up and fired another burst at an approaching GINN.

This time, the pilot seemed to be understanding the Cosmic's weapon range. Once it avoided the bolts, the ZAFT MS raised its Heavy Sword then cleaved off the barrels of the Beam Gatling Guns.

The dark grey Gundam was forced to purge both weapons as they exploded in midair. The GINN took this chance to appear out of the smoke to swing its sword at the Cosmic's head but the Unicorn-type managed to bring up its right beam tonfa in order to counter the attack away.

"Back off!" Haruto yelled, activating the left beam tonfa as his Gundam raised both of its arms and brought them down to relieve the GINN of its own limbs. The Cosmic kicks the limbless machine away as a large green beam was fired in its general direction. The Gundam flips back to avoid the beam that had been fired from a Heavy Ion Cannon which struck one of the tethers holding Heliopolis together.

Back with Kira, he was shaken by the tether being severed before he saw the second come down but he got shaken out of it when Miguel shot a second beam which he dodged again and it struck the colony creating a very large explosion that shook the entirety of Heliopolis.

Tsubasa noticed this. "Damn it!" He cursed with gritted teeth as the Angel sidesteps various bullets from a squad of GINNs. "If this keeps up, we'll have to resort to _that_."

A GINN flew at the Archangel and fired three rockets but the ship's CIWS took out two while the third struck the hull.

The GINN that fired the three missiles fired its heavy weapons, sending four large missiles at the Legged Ship.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Intercept them!" Natarle said as she noticed the incoming missiles.

"Not enough time!" Tonomura informed the ensign.

"Alright, give me manual targeting control!" Mu said as the missiles drew closer.

"Now starboard forty degrees full speed!" Murrue ordered.

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

The Archangel flew to the right avoiding the missiles but all four of the explosives struck the colony, damaging it greatly.

"Goddamn! We're trying to keep the colony in one piece, not in a million pieces!" Kyo shouted in annoyance. "Ugh, you can't count on the Earth Forces to do anything right!"

Miguel's GINN fired its rifle once more but the Strike dodged it and flew at GINN, swinging its sword but the ZAFT MS managed to avoid it.

"Damn it!" Miguel shouted as his GINN took aim only for the Strike to fly up as it fired the Barrus and it struck the colony creating another large explosion.

"It's quick. Get behind it, Athrun!" Miguel ordered.

The crimson G-Weapon flew off after the Strike to which Kira noticed, "Huh, it's that Mobile Suit."

Flashback go through his head while he still flew the machine. Memories of his best friend, Athrun Zala.

"Kira, is it you?" Athrun asked quietly as the Aegis flew past the Strike while the GINN took aim at the distracted G-Weapon.

"I got you now!" Miguel shouted.

The GINN fired the Heavy Ion Cannon, the large beam about to hit the Strike until a set of Protect Bits stopped the beam cold.

Miguel's eyes widened in shock. "What!?"

"Not gonna let that happen." Tsubasa stated, using this chance to slice the barrel of the GINN's weapon clean off with his Angel's GN Blade Bit.

Noticing this, Kira grabbed the Strike's Midas Messer and threw it at Miguel's MS. The ZAFT machine anticipated this and managed to easily avoid the boomerang.

"Not good enough!" Miguel shouted as he took aim.

The boomerang spun around and flew back cutting off one of the GINN's legs.

"No way!" Miguel exclaimed in surprise.

The white G-Weapon boosts forward, raising its anti-ship sword then swings, cleaving the ZAFT MS clean through its torso. Miguel screams in horror as he is consumed in the fiery explosion of his GINN.

"Miguel!" Athrun shouted as the Aegis turned to the Strike. Both Mobile Suits stared at each other while the battle continued around them.

"If this keeps up, all of Heliopolis will be destroyed." Haruto grimaced.

The Stardust flips over a GINN's Heavy Sword then stabs it straight in the back with its GN Gunblade Revolver. Kicking it away, the Gundam watches as the machine explodes. "We need to take out all of these GINNs. Not a single one must be left."

Tsubasa tightened his grip on his control orbs. "In that case," He glances at the Stardust. "Kyo! It's time to combine."

"Are you insane!? It hasn't even been tested yet!" The pilot of the black-gold Gundam exclaimed.

"We've got no choice! The only way to keep Heliopolis safe is by using that power!" The white-haired teen interjected before pressing a command on his dashboard.

The mainscreen within the cockpit of Tsubasa's MS began to feed data to the Stardust. In large bold words, a command typed ' **COMBINE** ' appeared.

The Angel stopped, its yellow eyes flashing as the Stardust flew up behind it. Its own red eyes flashed then dimmed as the armor on its frame separated then orbits around the winged Gundam. The arms, legs, and head retracted in its torso while the knight grill and v-fin antenna separates from its forehead to clamber onto the Angel's own. The two GN Drives on its shoulders fly and attach onto the back of the forearms. The black armor pieces clambered onto shoulders, torso, waist, legs, and feet. The wings gained more length as the weaponry of the Stardust detached and melded into the bird-like limbs. A glowing orange orb appeared in the center of the Gundam's chest, glowing bright like the sun. The knight grill slammed over the eyes which flashed a fierce orange. The torso of the Stardust morphs into a fighter that docks with the back of the transformed Mobile Suit. The blue and cyan paint job on its body turned a shining gold.

Tsubasa looked back as Kyo's cockpit seat appeared behind him. "See? And you were worried for nothing."

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in."

Both pilots grinned at each other then looked out from the main camera as the newly combined Gundam engages all three of its GN Drives which released golden GN Particles.

Everyone in the vicinity had stopped fighting in order to gaze upon the transformed MS. ZAFT was completely perplexed while those aboard the Archangel looked upon it in awe. Haruto was amazed that the combining process actually managed to work.

"Those G-Weapons can combine?" Athrun muttered, surprised at this.

"Wow…" Kira breathed out.

The new Gundam's eyes flashed as its wings spread. "Starwing Gundam, complete!" Tsubasa and Kyo announced simultaneously.

Murrue was the first to recover from her stupor. "Everyone! Focus on the battle! We're not done yet!"

This broke the rest of the awe-stricken faces of the crew as they focused back on their stations.

"Don't just stand around! Take that thing out!" One of the ZAFT pilots yelled at his cohorts, who all aimed at the Starwing and fired their rifles or heavy armaments.

[Play Xenoblade Chronicles X OST: No. EX 01]

The Gundam's eyes flashed then started to weave past bullets and ion beams. The speed it exhibited was something beyond anything a normal MS would possess.

"Holy shit!" A ZAFT green exclaimed.

"It's fast!" Another shouted as they tried to shoot the combined MS down.

The Starwing holds out its right hand as GN Particles began to form a weapon in the shape of a gun. Once the particles dispersed, a short barreled rifle with an orange targeting reticle on top of the weapon and a pair of small bird wings along the rifle.

Aiming its new weapon, the Mobile Suit pulls the trigger, firing a precise red beam that strikes the cockpit of a GINN, destroying it in one shot.

"A beam weapon!?" Another ZAFT pilot exclaimed before he too was destroyed.

Kyo grinned as he typed in new key commands on a holo-terminal. "Wing Rifle is operating at operational capacity."

"Bring out the Star Excalibur." Tsubasa informed the boy.

"You got it." The black-haired teen nodded, typing in more keys on the terminal.

Switching its rifle to its left hand, a new weapon formed in the Gundam's right. Reshaping into an exquisite longsword with a razor sharp blade that glowed a fiery orange with a golden guard and pommel, a black titanium grip, and a red gemstone in the center of the handguard.

Using its new speed, the Starwing boosted towards the guffawed ZAFT Mobile Suits, slicing them apart like a hot knife through butter with its blade.

Meanwhile, the Archangel had shot down two missiles that were aimed for its bridge before two GINNs flew past it.

"We cannot afford any more damage to the colony!" Murrue shouted.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Should we let them sink us?" Natarle interjected.

Haruto's Cosmic hops back, aiming its Armed Arm DE mega cannons at the two GINNs then fired a pair of powerful beam shots that managed to destroy Olor's GINN by blasting a hole in the torso, damaging the reactor.

"Strike, what are you doing? We're being attacked by the enemy!" Natarle shouted at Kira, who was focused mainly on the Aegis.

"Athrun! Where are you, Athrun?!" Matthew called out.

The Strike brandished it's sword before both Mobile Suits charged at each other.

'Athrun? No it can't be.' Kira thought before both G-Weapons passed each other.

"Kira! Kira Yamato!" Athrun shouted as a screen popped up on the screens of both cockpits, revealing both occupants.

The Coordinator gasped in surprise. "So it is you, isn't it Kira!?" Athrun demanded.

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?" Kira exclaimed, his eyes still wide with shock.

Matthew fires his heavy missiles at the Archangel. However, the Legged Ship manages to avoid the explosive projectiles but doing so had the missiles struck the colony shaft instead.

After the Starwing cuts off a GINN's head with its Star Excalibur, it glances back to witness the explosions on Heliopolis's shaft. The pilots looked on in silent distress.

"Damn it! Those bastards!" Kyo snarled.

Tsubasa slammed his fist on his seat in anger. "They will pay for this!"

"Then let's stop them!" The pilot of the Stardust suggested.

Nodding in agreement, Tsubasa selected a new option on the Gundam's choice of weapons, stopping at special equipment. "Now, spread your wings and deliver upon those your divine wrath, Gundam!" He declared.

The Starwing stopped in the air as its wings spread to full length, engaging the 'Wings of the Sky' event while the three GN Drives released a large stream of GN particles that coiled around the MS. The particles formed a ring of light in front of the Gundam to which it aimed at the remaining GINNs that gathered to fire an all out blitz at the transformed Mobile Suit.

"GN Tri-Ring Blast!" Both pilots within the Starwing called out at the same time as the Gundam's eyes flashed, thrusting its hands forward as a sort of command to which the ring fired a powerful particle beam that struck the gathered GINNs. However, instead of destroying them, it seemed to have shut down their internal and external operating systems. The ZAFT Mobile Suits deactivated and fell to the colony surface unable to move.

The Gundam's knight grill lifts up from its eyes and locks onto the forehead, a brief flash erupting from the orange lens.

[End of Track]

Meanwhile, the Aegis and Strike continued to stare back at each other. The G-Weapons' pilots conversing about their friend's predicament.

"What is this? Why are you here?" Kira asked.

"You should talk. What do you think you're doing in that thing?" Athrun said.

The entire shaft fell apart and with it the entire colony started to collapse as areas broke down while everything inside was being sucked out into space as the shelters of the colony were launched into stars since they were also built to act as lifeboats.

"The colony!" Haruto exclaimed in horror.

Kyo let his hands fall to the sides of his seat. "Even after all that we failed…?" He muttered.

"Heliopolis must have taken too much damage. The entire foundation is coming apart." Tsubasa frowned.

The force from the oxygen behind vacuumed out into the abyss pulled both the Starwing and the Cosmic along with many of the disabled or damaged GINNs into the reaches of space.

Kira screamed as the Strike was pulled out into space.

"Kira, no!" Athrun shouted as the Aegis went in a different direction from its sibling unit.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"Commander," Ades said with horror as everyone in the small ZAFT fleet witnessed Heliopolis collapsing while Rau had a neutral expression at the sight of the destruction.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Far from the destruction of Heliopolis, three custom Kimera mobile pods flew in the reaches of space. However, there was a symbol on their hulls. The symbol of the Junk Guild.

The pilots had heard a battle had taken place and were on their way to salvage anything of value. Said pilots were named Lowe Guele, Kisato Yamabuki and Liam Garfield.

"Man, I hope we find something cool." Lowe grinned dreamily, thoughts of scoring some awesome equipment or salvage in the process.

Liam shook his head while Kisato was the more vocal of the trio. "Lowe, you've gotta calm down. I'm sure we'll find something good there."

The ever-grinning Natural rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, sorry, Kisato. I just can't help but be excited."

The sixteen year old girl blushed lightly while Liam grinned until a signal ignited on his radar. "Guys, I've got something."

"What is it?" Lowe asked.

The black-haired Coordinator looked ahead of his main camera. "I think its a Mobile Suit."

"A Mobile Suit? Alright! Total score for us!" Lowe cheered happily.

Kisato checked her radar as well. "Hold on. I'm reading a heartbeat onboard the MS."

"Someone's alive in it?" Liam wondered aloud.

Kisato hummed in acknowledgement while Lowe punched his open palm with his own fist, a big grin on his face. "Then let's go get that MS and meet our new bud."

Further ahead of the three mobile pods, a Mobile Suit sat adrift in space. It bore a resemblance to a G-Weapon but with a more angular v-fin and bulky appearance. It was mostly white with red accents on its body. A pair of green eye lens marked its face with what could have been a chin guard on the Mobile Suit's face. On the torso was the number five printed directly on the center.

Within the cockpit, a male figure with crimson red hair that possessed short bangs slowly opened his green eyes. "Where am I?" He muttered drowsily.

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _After Heliopolis collapsed, the Archangel and its crew are left adrift while the survivors of the space colony come to the realization of their home's destruction._ Cuts to reveal the Strike floating in the middle of space near the debris of the colony

 _Kira recovers a lifepod floating in the ruins of the colony._ Shows Kira finding a lifepod with the Starwing floating towards the Strike

 _ZAFT forces led by Rau Le Creuset hunt down the Legged Ship along with its passengers._ Cuts to the Archangel opening its Lohengrin beam cannons while ZAFT Mobile Suits prepare for combat

 _Along the way, Haruto finds a mysterious pod with a strange occupant inside._ Cuts to the Cosmic floating in front of a small lifepod as Haruto drifts towards it as the face of a young girl appears inside

 **Next Time:** Silent Run and the Lost Child

 _One boy's decision will alter the course of destiny._ Cuts to the four Gundams launching out of the Archangel and into space

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done. I'm sorry for the late submission but there's a reason why I've been late. I've been caught up in so much crap that I've barely had any time to get anything done. Most of it was preparing to move out into my new apartment for college.**

 **Also, what did you think of the Stardust and Angel combining? Let me hear your thoughts.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms unless you want to be reported.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you, so enjoy being a guest like that childish brat, Doom Marine 54.**

 **Thank you, however, to my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **SWX-00AS Starwing Gundam**

 **Model Number:** SWX-00AS

 **Namesake:** Starwing

 **Unit Type:** Custom High-Maneuverability Assault Prototype Mobile Suit

 **Developed From:** ANX-001 Angel Gundam, SRX-002 'Stardust' Gundam

 **Manufacturer:** Tsubasa Aoi, Haruto Kazama, Kyoshiro 'Kyo' Tachibana

 **Operators:** Tsubasa Aoi, Kyoshiro 'Kyo' Tachibana

 **Known Pilots:** Tsubasa Aoi, Kyoshiro 'Kyo' Tachibana

 **Power Plant:** 3x GN Drives

 **Head Height:** 20.5 meters

 **Standard Weight:** 70.62 metric tons

 **Armor:** Gundanium Alloy, E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

 **Armaments:**

GN Wing Rifle - Starwing's main weapon in range combat. Possesses three shot functions for the rifle. The normal shot fires a regular but precise pinpoint beam that can pierce even the strongest armor. A charge shot that can only be fired by the concentration of high-density GN particles absorbed into the weapon from a port in the Gundam's hands. Regardless, the charged shot has enough power to destroy a cruiser-class space vessel. Buster shot requires a great amount of GN particles in order to fire and takes time to build up. Once fired, the buster shot is capable of wiping out two-thirds of a space fleet and even a space colony.

GN Star Excalibur - Starwing's main weapon for close quarters combat. Coated in special high-density GN particles that cuts through other known materials with great ease. Also capable of blocking beam sabers and GN particle-coated blades.

Starwing Shield Wings - The wings of the Gundam, having been combined with the Stardust's weapons and the Agios Funnels from the Angel, are capable of withstanding a great amount of damage. This technique was taken from the Wing Zero Custom as it uses its own wings as heat shields to descend a planet's atmosphere with little to no difficulty. The wings also come equipped with particle beam lasers that fire a multitude of laser fire onto a large group of enemies. It is a perfect weapon for offense and defense.

GN Arm Blades - Arm-mounted GN particle-coated blades that eject from underneath the armor of the Starwing's forearms. Reaches a maximum length of ten meters. Acts as a close quarters combat sub-weapon.

 **Special Equipment and Features:**

Tri Drive System - An upgraded version of the Twin Drive System used by the Mobile Suits that possess two GN Drives. This system greatly increases GN Particle generation rates in the three GN Drives in the Starwing, potentially increasing the Gundam's performance even greater than the X-00 series combined.

GN Weapon Generation System - A special system made only for the Starwing. By focusing a certain amount of GN Particles into the conductor ports in both of the Gundam's hands, it can craft any weapon so long as the GN Drives have GN Particles left to generate for a proper weapon.

Trans-Am System - A performance-enhancing system used by the Mobile Suits of the Anno Domini era. Lowers GN Particle emission once time limit is reached, greatly affecting the performance of the Starwing.

Search Eye - The special camera used by the Wing Zero and Epyon that gathers data and instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent.

360-degree Panoramic Double Cockpit - A custom cockpit designed by Tsubasa for all of the X-00 series Mobile Suits. Utilized near the 100th year of the Universal Century, the two-seater cockpit provides an increase in spatial awareness.

 **Optional Equipment:**

Any form of weapon dropped or available for use on the battlefield. Beam weapons that do not require GN Particles can also be used.

 **Visual Appearance:** The frame is slightly wider after the Angel and Stardust combine. The armor from the Stardust gives the Gundam an appearance cross between a knight and an angel. The head bores a resemblance to the Double 00 Quanta with the knight visor over the crown-like v-fin antenna. The torso is reconstructed to match that of the Wing Zero Custom. The arms bear a resemblance to the Double 00 Quanta's arms but with the Stardust's two GN Drives attached to the back of the forearms. The legs gains the appearance of the Strike Noir's own legs. The wings resemble the glowing green wings of the Lancelot Albion from Code Geass but colored gold. It's primary colors are white with black as the secondary and gold as the trim. It's eyes and Search Eye are colored orange. The GN Particles it produces are golden yellow.


	6. Silent Run and the Lost Child

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Well, college classes are ending for the semester and it has been touch and go but I finally managed to get this done.**

 **Anyways, in this chapter, I'm introducing a new character that will be essential to the plot of this story.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 4:** Silent Run and the Lost Child

* * *

 **Heliopolis Ruins**

"X-105 Strike… come… X-105 Strike… respond… are you there, Strike?" Natarle's voice spoke on the comms of the white G-Weapon as it floated lifelessly in space. It's pilot more focused on the remains of his fallen home. Kira's breathing grew heavy and labored, sweat drenched his face, and his hands trembled at the controls.

"Heliopolis… is gone. Why?" The Coordinator muttered to himself in a state of shock.

Meanwhile, the Starwing flew around the ruins of the space colony, searching for life pods that were jettisoned from Heliopolis.

Kyo gritted his teeth in frustration. "We should've just flew up to those ZAFT ships and destroyed the catapults."

"But all we'd have done was kill people that don't deserve it." Tsubasa stated. "Remember, we're not murderers."

"Then should we tell that to the pilots that we cut down!?" The Stardust pilot interjected.

The white-haired teen looked down. "There are gonna be some choices that we won't be able to accept but that's what we need to look forward to. People will die and all we can do is minimize the number of casualties."

Kyo frowned. As much as he liked to fight, even he didn't like that logic. The two pilots remained silent as the Starwing took off in search of their companions as well as the Archangel.

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with a shadowed Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Cosmic Gundam**

Haruto awoke with a start. A small gasp having escaped from his lips. His MS had been thrown out from the colony where his head hit the side of his cockpit hard.

He had no idea how long he had been unconscious but he was not gonna stay around and wait. The grey-haired boy checked all of the main functions in the Operating System of the Gundam, releasing a small breath of relief when he found no abnormalities.

Gripping the controls, the Cosmic reactivates. Its hidden magenta eyes flashing to life as it righted itself using its thrusters. The Gundam scans around to overview the damage done to the colony. Wreckage from buildings, vehicles, and even parts of Heliopolis itself laid scattered about in the reaches of space.

Haruto grimaced at the sight. "How terrible…" He said to himself.

Suddenly, a resounding ping erupted from his radar.

"Huh?" The boy looks at the signal and finds that it is quite close to his Mobile Suit. "Is it a lifepod?" He wondered aloud to himself.

The Cosmic Gundam follows the source of the signal, traversing past pieces of rubble until it stopped in front of what could have been a transport ship from the colony.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get handsy." Haruto unbuckles his harness, opening the cockpit as he drifts out towards the wreckage but not without removing the GP Base to keep any unnecessary hands from stealing the Cosmic.

It was a bit of a struggle but the young man found that swimming through space seemed a lot easier than it looked on television. He floated through crevices and wreckage, avoiding any sharp object that could rupture his suit. Haruto liked to avoid suffocating in space, thank you very much.

Eventually, the boy arrived at the source of the signal. It seemed to be what looked like a single occupant cryo-pod. Whoever was inside must've been frozen the entire time or for who knows how long. Haruto approached the pod, intent on seeing if the occupant inside was still alive. Once he got a good look inside, his eyes widened at the sight.

Inside of the cryo-pod was a young girl, who looked to be the same age as him or maybe younger. She had long lavender hair that reached her waist and the strange part was that the hair seemed almost crystalline. Her skin seemed to be colored a light brown almost as if the sun had kissed her body more times than it can count. Her feminine body was encompassed by, in Haruto's opinion, a skintight black bodysuit that left little to the imagination. On the suit, there seemed to be light purple LED lines glowing from the legs, arms, and chest. All of the light centered onto the middle of her breasts. A tiara-like device seemed to be implanted on her forehead. The girl, however, seemed to be in a deep sleep but she was quite beautiful.

"A girl?" Haruto muttered aloud. "What's a girl doing here?"

He checked a terminal on the side of the pod. However, he couldn't even read it. The lettering was a language that he didn't even know about or even seen.

"How the hell am I gonna get you out of there?" He wondered, looking back at the girl's face. "I guess, I'll just have to take you with me then."

Haruto was quite thankful that the pod was weightless in the reaches of space. He carefully carried it with them out of the wreckage towards the Cosmic. With a simple press of a button on his GP Base, the Gundam reactivated as the cockpit opened, allowing its pilot entry inside. Once inside, Haruto carefully took the pod into his Mobile Suit's hand and took off in search of the Legged Ship.

* * *

 **Archangel**

Everyone, civilian and military, looked at the remains of the once peaceful neutral colony that was now nothing more but a debris belt.

Mu La Flaga looked at the sight in utter shock. "I can't believe it… it was so fragile." He floated past Murrue, who seemed frustrated at the sight. Her frustration being from her hands tightening into fists.

"X-105 Strike, are you there?" Natarle spoke on the comm to raise the young Coordinator. "Kira Yamato! If you hear me, if you're okay, respond!"

Back with said Coordinator, the boy managed to snap out of his initial shock and pressed the communication button on his controls. "X-105 Strike, Kira here."

The ensign released a sigh of relief. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yes." Came Kira's reply.

"Do you have our position?" Natarle questioned.

"Yes."

"Then return. You're able to, right?" The raven-haired woman asked the child.

"Yes." After that, the line between the Strike and the Archangel was cut.

* * *

 **Strike Gundam**

When communications with the Legged Ship were cut, Kira looked back at the floating remains of Heliopolis. _'Mom, Dad, you're safe, right?'_ He thought with worry before his expression turned into one of great concern. However, his musings were broken by the sound of a signal popping up on his main camera. He checked the signal and found that it came from a lifepod.

"Hey, it's a Heliopolis lifeboat." Kira spoke to himself as the Strike holsters its anti-ship sword and boosts over to the drifting vessel. As the Coordinator drew closer to the lifeboat, it noticed the Starwing was already by the escape vessel. "Guys, is that you? Are you okay?"

"We're fine, Kira. A bit shaken but fine nonetheless." Tsubasa responded on the comlink.

"Well, is there any damage on that lifeboat?" Kira asked.

Kyo's voice intervened. "Yeah, it's leaking air. Fast."

The Coordinator's eyes widened in shock. "We have to help them!"

"Calm down, Yamato. Why don't you radio the Archangel and we'll check up on the lifeboat." Tsubasa replied as the Starwing drifted over to the small vessel.

Seeing that the white-haired teen had a point, Kira radioed the Archangel once more to inform them of the lifeboat and its current condition.

* * *

 **Archangel Hangar - Later On**

After a brief argument, Kira had been given clearance by Lieutenant Ramius to board the Archangel with the lifeboat in tow.

The Strike and Starwing enter their separate berths albeit, the combined Mobile Suit had to drop to one knee when it was a bit too tall to stand at full height. The Cosmic returned shortly after, carrying the small lifepod in its giant hands. After setting it down, the horned Gundam returned to its own berth, powering down while the passengers in the lifeboat began to disembark, the first being a certain redhead.

Once Kira left the cockpit with his helmet removed, his robotic pet bird flew from his shoulder and towards the lifeboat, attracting the redhead's attention while two engineers helped her out. Kira, having pushed off from the Strike tried to get Birdy back only to meet the joyful face of Flay Allster.

"I know you, you're one of Sai's friends right?" She asked, hugging the boy much to his embarrassment.

"Is that really you, Flay Allster?" Kira questioned. "You were on this lifeboat?" The close proximity between them brought a hint of embarrassment and heat to his cheeks.

"Please tell me what happened to Heliopolis? What was going on? What happened there in the end?" The redhead asked, frightened.

The Coordinator was silent, unsure of how to explain that the colony that they had both called home was now destroyed. Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Kyo exit the dual cockpit of the Starwing while Haruto exits the Cosmic's cockpit and drifts toward the lifepod containing the mysterious girl.

"I was with… my friends and I were… I lost Jessica and Misha in a florist store and I ran alone to a shelter. And then everything," Flay's eyes drifted around the hangar. "This is a ZAFT ship right? What's going to happen to us and what are you doing here?" She asked hysterically.

"This is actually an Earth Forces ship." Kira replied, smiling to reassure the redhead.

Flay, however, hysterically gestured to the three Gundams resting in their berths. "You're lying, there are mobile suits on board."

"Actually, the Strike belongs to OMNI." Tsubasa interjected, floating near the two. "The Starwing and the Cosmic are ours however."

Flay shrinks closer into Kira's arms, frightened by the arrival of the Starwing's pilots. "Are you both Coordinators!?" She asked, terrified.

"No, we're Naturals." Kyo replied, removing his black helmet. "Don't see the whole deal with someone's genetic type."

"But Naturals can't pilot an MS!" The girl countered.

Tsubasa waved off the girl's fears. "Well, me and my friends can."

"Hey, guess what, Sai and Miriallia are here." Kira said, surprising Flay which brought a smile on her face as the Coordinator took her away.

Meanwhile, Haruto scans the pod, looking for a way to get the girl out of it. The boy placed his hand on the console then a reaction came from it. It glowed violet for a brief second then the canopy opened, steam hissing from hidden air vents. The engineers around it backed away in surprise but Haruto stood in place.

The girl within began to rouse, her eyes weakly opening until they were revealed to be a warm rose color.

"Easy now." Haruto spoke softly, holding the girl up after she tried to lift her body and failed. "You're gonna be alright."

"Where… am I?" The girl asked in a small soft voice.

The Cosmic pilot smiled at the beautiful girl. "You're aboard the Archangel, an OMNI ship. What's your name?"

"My… name?" The girl blinked a few times, trying to remember but for some reason her head started to hurt. "I can't remember."

Surprised, Haruto suddenly felt sorry for the girl. It seemed she had amnesia. "Well, maybe there's something in your pod that could tell us about your name."

Nodding, the girl scrounged through the interior until she found four letters painted inside that read ' **HERA** '. "H-E-R-A? Hera? Is that my name?" She asked herself quietly but Haruto managed to hear.

"Hera…" He tasted the name, it sounded just right for her. "I like it. My name is Haruto Kazama." The boy smiled at the girl.

Hera, as she is now named, looked at the Gundam pilot with a curious look in her eyes but found the way he smiled to be infectious that it made her want to smile as well. "Okay, Haruto Kazama, call me Hera."

The two didn't know it yet but a bond had now been formed between their hearts and souls.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"Who could have anticipated this?" Captain Ades grumbled, obviously displeased with what happened to Heliopolis. "What will you do? The council won't overlook the annihilation of a neutral nation's colony."

"How can a colony that was building new weaponry for the Earth Forces be considered neutral?" Rau Le Creuset retorted.

"But commander-" The ZAFT captain tried to speak but the white coat cut him off, "Most of the residence had time to escape so it really isn't an issue. Especially in light of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy."

All within the bridge fell silent, memories of the disaster that took so many lives including loved ones flashed in all their minds.

"Have you been able to locate the enemy's new battleship?" Rau asked one of the bridge crew.

"Not under these conditions."

Ades glanced at his commanding officer. "You still intend to pursue them? But how can we when we lost our mobile suits?" He questioned.

"What do you mean? We have the four machines we acquired from the Earth Forces." The masked man stated, surprising the captain.

"Are you suggesting we use those?"

Rau nodded. "Now that we finished the data extraction, I don't see why we can't use them. Bring up a map of the area."

Outside the bridge, Athrun floated through the halls until he set down to look out the window thinking back to his old friend, Kira Yamato. His thoughts drifted back to the two G-Weapons that combined into a newer much more powerful MS.

' _Just what kind of monster did the Earth Forces build? Is Kira allied with them? No, they despise Coordinators so why were those three unknowns able to pilot so well?'_ He thought to himself but shook it off.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Prepare decoy. As soon as the decoy has cleared the ship, we'll start up the main engines and set a course directly to Artemis." Murrue ordered from the captain's chair. "We will then switch to inertial flight in order to avoid enemy detection. Level two battle stations. Now reposition the ship as quickly as possible."

"A silent run till we reach the Artemis base. It should take us about two hours. Now it's up to luck." Mu spoke with his arms holded over his chest.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"Perhaps they hid among the debris of Heliopolis and left this area undetected." Ades suggested, looking at the spatial map.

"No, we can rule that out. They're probably sitting very still somewhere." Rau dismissed the suggestion, his thoughts running miles at the possible locations on where the Legged Ship could be. Then a plan formed. "A net why not." A smirk spreading on his face.

Confused, Ades decided to ask, "A net? What do you mean by that?"

"The Vesalius will launch first and wait here for the enemy ship." Rau pointed at a location on the map. "The Gamo will follow them along the orbital course while avoiding detection."

"Artemis, are you sure? But wouldn't it be more logical for them to head for the moon?" Ades questioned wondering what his CO had in mind.

Before Rau could give the captain an answer, one of the sonar crewman reported in. "Two large heat sources detected! Projected route. Vessels will circle around the Earth and head to the Moon to Atlantic Federal HQ."

"Commander," The ZAFT captain called awaiting orders.

"I'm convinced that's a decoy." Rau dismissed, floating away from the table.

Ades turned in his seat to look at the ZAFT white coat. "But we should confirm with the Gamow."

"No, they'll be heading out to Artemis. I'm more sure now than ever before." The masked commander stated. "Launch the Vesalius, get Zelman on the line."

In the crew quarters, lying in his bed, Athrun was lost in thought about the deaths of his friends Rusty and Miguel after crewmen came in to collect their personal effects since their passing. With nothing else to do, the blue-haired boy quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

 **Archangel**

In one of the many free crew quarters, the Heliopolis crew and Gundam pilots were resting from the entire experience that happened. Tsubasa napping on a top bunk, Kyo playing a game on his GP Base, and Haruto introducing Hera to the gang.

"Wish they'd let us know where this ship was headed." Kuzzey spoke aloud.

"They changed course, didn't they? I wonder if ZAFT is still around." Sai wondered.

"They're intent on getting this ship and that mobile suit." Tolle added his two cents in with his arms crossed. "So I betcha they're still hunting us down."

"Huh, what?!" Flay exclaimed in shock. "Then you're saying that we're less safe now that we boarded the ship. No way!"

Kira gasped in surprise then looked away feeling guilty. He had brought her onboard without even realising that the Archangel would be in danger constantly.

Seeing this, Kyo decided to intervene. "Would you rather remain on that broken lifeboat? I guarantee you that there would be two possible outcomes. Die of suffocation or captured by ZAFT."

"W-well, not exactly…" Flay trailed, leaning closer to Sai for support.

"I hope my parents are safe." Kuzzey remarked.

"Evacuation orders were issued to all districts, I'm sure they're okay." Sai assured his friend with a smile.

Haruto decided to add his opinion in as well. "They're likely heading to Orb right now and waiting for you guys." He spoke.

"Kira Yamato, Tsubasa Aoi, Kyo Tachibana, and Haruto Kazama." A voice called out, breaking their reverie. The group all turn towards the entrance to their quarters as their eyes met Mu La Flaga, standing there with one of his hands scrunched into a fist and placed on his hips.

"Y-yes?" Kira addressed the Hawk of Endymion albeit nervously.

"Something you want?" Kyo asked while Tsubasa yawned after waking from his nap.

"Mr. Murdoch is pretty upset you know. We don't have enough people so you maintain your machines. Okay?" Mu stated much to Kira's surprise.

"My machine?" The Coordinator started confused. "Wait, what do you mean my machine?"

"Let's just say that's what's been decided." The blonde man smiled half-heartedly. "Fact is that you're the only one capable of piloting it. It can't be helped."

"Well sure I drove the thing twice but only because I didn't have any choice. Look, I don't want people saying that makes me a soldier or anything!" Kira tried to explain causing Mu to place a hand on his forehead and shake his head.

"So when the fighting starts again and you refuse to use it, are those gonna be your last words? Huh?" The Mobile Armor ace pilot questioned with a bit of sarcasm.

This surprised Kira as well as the rest of the Heliopolis crew. Hera remained quiet since she had no idea what they were talking about. The Gundam pilots kept silent as well.

"At the moment, you, Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and I are the only ones who can protect this ship." Mu informed the brown-haired boy.

Kira looked down, his eyes laced with guilt and sorrow. "But I don't think it's…" He tried to speak but the older man continued.

"Kira, you have the power to make a difference, don't you? Then why not put it to good use." Mu grinned playfully at the Coordinator. "We have precious little time. Including time to think it over." He turned to leave but Sai quickly stopped him.

"Sir, excuse me but where is this ship heading now?" The glasses-wearing teen asked.

"To a Eurasian military base. We'll be lucky if they'll let us in without a fuss." The Hawk of Endymion replied with a shrug while walking away from the crew quarters.

Noel brought her knees up against her chest. "I wanna go home…" She spoke quietly. Her friend, Makoto offering the blonde some comfort but bringing her into an embrace.

"We all wanna go home, we just have to wait a bit longer." The Coordinator girl calmed her friend down.

"I don't understand, what's all this about anyways?" Hera asked with a cute tilt of her head, drawing looks from the occupants near her.

"You mean… you haven't heard of the war between the PLANTs and Earth?" Tolle questioned.

"No, I don't even know what that is. What are the PLANTs?" The lavender-haired girl asked innocently.

Haruto decided to help bring her up to speed. "This could take a while but it all started with a terrible attack on the agricultural colony of Junius Seven…" He started, leading the girl out of earshot so no one else interjected.

Meanwhile, Kira left the room followed by Tsubasa and Kyo down to the hangar.

"What did he say?" Flay turned to Sai for answers. "Hold on, what was all that about?" She looked at everyone else with an expression that spoke as if she had figured it out. "So that Kira guy, he was in…"

"You heard about how the lifeboat you were on was carried in by a mobile suit, didn't you?" The dirty blonde boy reminded the redhead. "My friend Kira was the one piloting it. Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto pilot three more mobile suits of their own."

"What? He's the one?" Flay wondered softly almost disbelieving at the fact the boy actually could drive a mobile weapon. "But why? Why would someone like him be in a mobile suit?"

"Because Kira is actually a Coordinator." Kuzzey answered bluntly.

Flay gasped in surprise, shock, and fear while Sai sent a disapproving glare at the teen.

"Kuzzey!" Tolle said, glaring at his friend as well for his bluntness.

Sai looked down in silence for a second then spoke once more. "Kira may be a Coordinator but he isn't with ZAFT."

"He's still one of us. A cherished friend." Miriallia added in.

"I see." Flay spoke monotonously. "And what about the other three? What's their story?" She questioned.

Kuzzey shrugged. "Not a clue. They're just naturally good at piloting their mobile suits."

Sighing in relief, the redhead was thankful that at least there weren't more Coordinators onboard.

"Well, I'm also a Coordinator, just to be clear." Makoto added much to Flay's barely contained groan of dejection.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Hangar**

Kira stood on one of the catwalks that connected to the berth of the Strike Gundam. The Coordinator looking up at the grey G-Weapon. He thought back to what Mu said to him.

"I know how to operate the mobile suit but that doesn't mean I can fight in battle." He murmured to himself.

A few feet away from Kira, Tsubasa and Kyo were tinkering with the Starwing.

"How exactly are we gonna get the Angel and Stardust separated again?" The black-haired teen questioned.

The pilot of the Angel, holding a holographic tablet sent a glance at the boy. "That's what we're trying to figure out, dude."

He rolled his eyes then continued his work, checking the power couplings in the locking mechanisms of the Gundam.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"Athrun Zala, reporting as you requested." The ZAFT red coat spoke from outside of Rau Le Creuset's office.

"Right, come in." The masked man replied while typing away on his computer.

The door opens as Athrun walks in, saluting his commanding officer while the door behind him automatically closed shut.

Turning from the screen, Rau focused his attention on the boy. "I was hoping to speak with you earlier but I've been rather busy. This Heliopolis incident has caused a lot of fuss."

"Sir, I would like to apologize for what happened during the previous battle." The azure-haired teen prepared himself for any kind of treatment his CO would give him even toilet duty if it came down to it.

"I don't intend to punish you." The blonde man stated, surprising the Aegis pilot. "You weren't yourself. I am curious to hear your explanation, Athrun. Go ahead."

Silence was all Athrun could muster as he tried to think of what to say before Rau took note of it. "I gather you were near that machine when it was activated."

"I deeply regret my conduct. I was quite upset by the events that were unfolding and I failed to report the incident." The Zala boy replied sincerely. "That final machine. I saw who the pilot was: My friend, Kira. We attended the same Lunar prep school, he's a Coordinator."

"Oh?" The masked man took this information with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes sir; I never dreamed that we'd meet again like this. I had to find out for sure." Athrun's green eyes stared at the pupiless steel grey lens on his commander's mask.

"I see. Irony abounds in warfare. No, I don't blame you for being upset. I can imagine you were very close to this friend." Rau stood up from his seat.

"Yes," The young man answered truthfully.

"Very well. I'm taking you off the next sortie. I think its best." Rau said, walking up in front of Athrun, catching him off guard. "You wouldn't be able to point a gun as such a friend. And I have no desire to put you in that position." A small smile etched its way to his face.

"No commander, couldn't you-" The ZAFT red coat tried to say but the masked man cut him off. "Even if he was your friend. Now that he might be an enemy, you must eliminate him. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Kira," Athrun looks away, memories of his best friend course through his mind. "He fails to see he is being manipulated by the Naturals. Brilliant as he is, he's also naive and good-natured. They're exploiting him and he's blind to it. That's why I have to go back, to reason with him. Kira is still a fellow Coordinator, I'm positive he'll come over to our way of thinking."

"I know how you feel. However, what if he won't listen to you?" Rau questioned causing Athrun to fall silent.

A second passes and the Aegis pilot answers with a look of regret. "If that should happen, I'll shoot him down myself."

* * *

 **Archangel - Bridge**

As the Legged Ship drifted through the debris field, one of the crewmen reported something. "Large heat source detected. Indicating a warship engine. Distance Two Hundred, Yellow Thirty-Three, Seventeen, Mark Zero Two. Charlie Port Zero Shift Zero."

"Beside us? But it's heading the same direction." Mu exclaimed from his seat in the CIC.

"Are they onto us?" Murrue wondered, a bit worried.

Natarle decided to calm down her CO. "They're a fair distance."

"Object outpacing us. Identified as a Nazca-class vessel." The ensign on the radar informed the bridge.

Mu growled. "They're positioning themselves ahead of us to cut us off at the pass." He stated after realising what the ZAFT ship's objective could be.

"Where's their Laurasia-class?" Natarle asked the ensign.

"Hold on a moment…" The ensign typed a few keys on his monitor. "There's a heat source following us. Three hundred to stern." He looked at Murrue and Natarle, who looked at each other in shock. "When'd that appear?"

"We know the Laurasia-class will eventually overtake us." The Hawk of Endymion spoke bitterly not liking the situation one bit. "But if we use our engines to outrun it, the Nazca-class will double back and come right at us." A thought suddenly crossed his mind. "Hey, bring me up a space map and the data on the two vessels."

"Do you have a plan?" Ensign Natarle asked the Lieutenant.

Mu playfully smirked at the two women behind him. "I'm getting ready to think about it."

Meanwhile, the ship's onboard alarm rang, drawing the attention of everyone, both civilian and military, to attention.

"Kira Yamato, Tsubasa Aoi, Kyo Tachibana, Haruto Kazama to the bridge. Kira Yamato, Tsubasa Aoi, Kyo Tachibana, Haruto Kazama to the bridge." The intercom spoke.

Kira, Tsubasa, and Kyo looked at each other then nodded as they took off to the intended destination. Haruto heard the alarm as well, escorting Hera to the Heliopolis group so they could watch her for him as he ran to meet up with the other pilots.

On the way to the bridge, the four pilots had managed to link up.

"Kira!" Tolle's voice caught the Coordinator's attention as he saw his friends along with Makoto and Noel floating towards them dressed in Earth Forces uniforms.

"Tolle! Guys?" Kira raised a brow in confusion.

"Kira, hi." Tolle smirked.

"So what's the deal with those Earth Forces outfits?" The brunette asked.

Sai answered the Coordinator's question. "We decided that we should help out around the ship. They're undermanned right?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't let us on the bridge without these uniforms." Kuzzey added.

"But don't you think the ZAFT uniforms are cooler looking?" Tolle joked. "We don't even get a rank badge so these seem kinda lame."

The officer behind them seemed to take offense to that. "Alright, wiseguy."

Kira looked at his friends, surprised and actually a bit thankful.

"You always do the fighting. Thought you could use a little company." Tolle reassured his friend.

"Since we're all in this thing together, we plan to help out too. Anyway we can." Miriallia smiled at the Coordinator.

"So you can count on us to watch your back!" Makoto pumped her fist enthusiastically with a grin on her face. Noel nodded as well, feeling psyched due to her friend's energy.

Kira could feel a grateful smile on his face. The Gundam pilots behind him also grinned.

"Alright, kids, let's move it." The ensign lightly pushed the Heliopolis crew forward.

"See you guys later." Miriallia called out to the four as she and the others drifted off to their stations.

The ensign looked back at the four boys. "Oh, and if you're gonna be launching again make sure you wear a pilot suit." With that said, he followed after the students.

"Uh, yes sir, Mr. Chandra." Kira replied.

"Let's go, it's time to suit up." Tsubasa drifts off to the locker room followed by Kyo, Haruto, and soon Kira.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"So that's it…" Ades trailed as he gazed upon the large Eurasian satellite base.

"The Umbrella of Artemis." Rau confirmed for his cohort. "It appears they have already caught onto us. It's active."

"Well, we've finally arrived here but we failed to catch the Earth Forces' new ship." The captain observed.

"We've cut them off," Rau stated with a smirk. "The time is now."

"Rotate: 180 degrees!" Ades commanded the pilot. "Match velocity to Artemis then proceed to low stern!"

The Nazca-class swiveled around using its large side-thrusters, easily turning the vessel around to have its back towards Artemis. Upon completing this action, the ship's engines roared to life, stopping the Vesalius until it came to a dead halt.

* * *

 **Archangel - Locker Room**

As Kira clipped the collar of his pilot suit on, he heard the door open to reveal Mu in his own pilot suit.

The Hawk of Endymion looked at the four boys in their pilot suits. They each looked like bonafide MS pilots. However, his gaze was looked onto the sole Coordinator in the room. "Huh, well, if that outfit is of any occasion, I'd say you've decided to do it."

"You said so yourself, Lieutenant." Kira grabbed his helmet that was drifting in the low gravity. "That right now, we're the only ones who can protect this ship. It's not that I wanna fight. All I want to do is protect because of the people onboard."

"It's the same for everybody." Mu replied. "You won't find many people who want to fight for no reason at all." He grinned for a brief second then got serious. "We fight because it's the only way we can protect ourselves."

Kira took this to heart and nodded.

"Well, if that's all there is to it can we get to the hangar bay already? I want my Stardust back." Kyo interjected.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Seriously, do you always think about fighting?"

"Not all the time!" The golden-eyed boy exclaimed then muttered quietly, "Maybe a bit…"

Haruto grinned, grabbing his helmet and GP Base. "We'll be okay. We've got each others' backs after all."

"Okay, let me explain our strategy…" Mu tapped Kira's shoulder as the four Gundam pilots gathered to listen.

A short time later, the pilots were in the hangar with Mu entering his Moebius Zero while the others entered their Gundams.

The orange mobile armor was being loaded to the Archangel's linear catapult, the left 'leg' opening to allow the Moebius Zero to launch.

Lowering his visor, the MA pilot called out, "Mu La Flaga, launching!" He quietly muttered under his breath. "Don't let them getcha before I return."

In a split second, the clamps came off and the signal came as the Moebius Zero took off into the dark reaches of space.

On the bridge, the CIC crew began their plan.

"Laurasia-class approaching, 50 to stern!" Romero reported.

"Fire main engines in two minutes." Murrue ordered. "Prepare the mobile suits for launch now!"

"All mobile suits, proceed to launch position!" Romero called over the intercom as the docked grey G-Weapon was maneuvered to the launch pad's foot claps. "Catapult connection. System, all green!"

The docking clamps were released from the Strike while the Starwing and Cosmic followed behind it.

Inside the Strike's cockpit, Kira went over the plan. _'The lieutenant will sneak ahead and hit the enemy in front,'_ He presses a button on the right side of his helmet to lower the visor. _'Meanwhile, Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and I will protect the ship from the enemy behind us. This is gonna work.'_

"Kira," A familiar female voice spoke over the comlink in the Strike, drawing the boy's attention.

"Miriallia?" Kira said, surprised.

"From this point on, I will act as the combat operator for the mobile suits and the mobile armor." She informed the Gundam pilots. "I'm counting on you!" She winked at them while giving the boys a peace sign.

"We're all counting on you!" Tolle said over the comm.

The roof above the Strike opens as a loading arm descended carrying a large red and black booster pack that made up part of the AQM/E-X01 "Aile" Striker Pack. The right hatch opened as another loading arm carrying the 57MM High Energy Beam Rifle while the left hatch carried the red, white, and yellow shield to arm the Gundam.

The pack locks onto the mobile suit then Natarle's voice echoed in the comms of all three Gundams. "The enemy will appear when the Archangel fires its engines. Be ready!"

"Right." Kira replied, small beads of sweat coming from the pores on his cheeks.

"Fire engines!" Murrue commanded. "Now activate the assault cannons! Target the Nazca-class dead ahead!"

The Archangel's engines engage, pushing the Legged Ship forward.

"Lohengrin, fire!" Natarle ordered as the two high powered beam cannons released a powerful intense red beam of light directly at the Vesalius.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"Heat source approaching from ahead and a larger heat source detected behind it!" A sensor officer informed Captain Ades. "It's a warship!"

The captain grits his teeth. "Take evasive action!"

Rau smirks like a hunter that found his prey. "I see we spooked them and they fired off a round."

Meanwhile from the Gamow, the captain of the vessel authorized the launch of the mobile suit team. The three captured G-Weapons onboard were the first to launch.

The Vesalius launched its own mobile suit, the Aegis out into the fray.

* * *

 **Archangel - Bridge**

"Nazca-class vessel ahead of us has just launched a mobile suit. Just the one." Romero reported.

"Captain," Natarle looked at Murrue.

"By all means." She relayed the order.

Natarle looked at Miriallia. "Have Kira Yamato launch in the Strike then send the Starwing and the Cosmic out next."

"Kira?" The girl relayed the order.

"Okay then." The Coordinator accepted his mission as the linear catapult opened. Kira mentally prepared himself as the signal began for him to take off. His thoughts trailed back to what Mu and his friends told him. This ignited his resolve.

The launch indicator gave the Strike the 'Clear' signal. "Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, heading out!" He called out as his mobile suit is launched from the catapult, the Phase Shift coming online to give the G-Weapon its coloring.

The Starwing's feet were locked onto the clamps. Tsubasa prepared the separation switch the moment they launched outside.

"Starwing, you're cleared to launch." Miriallia informed the two pilots.

"Thank you." They both replied.

"Tsubasa Aoi,"

"Kyo Tachibana,"

"Starwing Gundam!"

"Launching!"

The combined MS was launched from the linear catapult then once it made it outside, Tsubasa pressed the separation switch.

"Separating!" Tsubasa exclaimed as Kyo was jerked back into the torso of the Stardust then it separated from the from the rest of the Gundam.

The arms, legs, and head emerged as the added armor pieces and weaponry detached from the Angel to clad onto the Stardust once more. The two GN Drives assembling back onto the shoulders with the knight visor grill sealing over the eyes that flashed bright crimson.

With both the Angel and Stardust reassembled, both Gundams took off after the Aile Strike.

The Cosmic was the last mobile suit to prepare for launch. Once its feet were locked in place, Haruto tightened his grip on the control orbs. However, another face appeared on the com-screen. It was Hera.

"Haruto!" The girl called out to the boy.

"Hera? What is it?" The magenta-eyed teen asked curiously.

"Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Her rose-colored irises filled with nothing but concern.

[Play Gundam UC OST: RX-0]

A light dusting of pink bled through Haruto's cheeks. "Uh, s-sure, I promise I'll be alright." He slightly stuttered then the link was cut soon after, replacing Hera's face with Miriallia.

"Haruto, you're good to go!" The young woman smiled at the boy, who nodded.

He glances up at the ceiling of his cockpit. "Well, Cosmic. We're going out to fight again so please…" He closed his eyes for a brief moment then opened them once again. "Show me the way."

The Gundam's head tilts up slightly, its magenta eyes flashing to life as it slight bent its knees while the counter went down.

Once it hit zero and gave the horned mobile suit the clear to launch, Haruto's eyes shined with determination. _'I'll protect this ship. The people onboard. I'll protect her!'_ He ran this through his mind.

"Haruto Kazama, Cosmic Gundam, taking off!" He jerked back into his seat as the catapult launches the dark grey MS straight out into space. The Gundam igniting its thrusters as it flew after its comrades.

[End of song]

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

A darkened figure sat upon a throne watching the stars from their window. A sudden feeling entered their mind.

"Yes, I've felt the awakening as well…" They spoke.

…

"Yes, I understand that you wish to fight." The figure replied.

…

"No, it is not time for us to reveal ourselves."

…

"Don't get snappy with me, you bucket of bolts. I created you and I can just as easily dismantle you!"

…

"That's what I thought. Now be silent, you will have your chance."

From within the darkness, a pair of glowing red eyes shined however the strangest detail about these eyes was the x-shaped pupil within the scarlet irises.

"After all, the main act can't begin until all the actors are in place." The figure chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _The Gundams from both sides confront each other._ Shows the captured G-Weapons and the Gundams of the Archangel engaging each other in battle

 _Accusations of betrayal are thrown at Athrun, conflicted with his duty as a soldier and his loyalty to his best friend._ Shows Athrun shoved against a wall by Yzak, who glares at him angrily while the blue-haired boy looks away in shame

 _The battle takes a turn for the worse when the Strike loses power._ Shows the Strike turning from its colorful white, blue, and red to its dull grey in the middle of space

 _Haruto awakens an unknown power in the battle._ Shows Haruto roaring as his eyes glow brightly with his pupils slowly morphing into an X-shape then cuts to the Cosmic unleashing its NT-D

 **Next Time:** Phase Shift Down, Raging X-Cell

 _The stage has now been set, Gundam._ Shows the Angel clashing with a berserk Cosmic

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, I've finished the chapter. I'm sorry for the late commission. I got distracted by a certain game known as Final Fantasy XV. Possibly, the best game ever.**

 **Anyways, if you want an explanation on the 'X-shaped pupils' then you will have to wait because that explanation won't be coming until later on in the story.**

 **Also, college classes were a bitch. Information Technologies, I hate you so much. Now when summer hits I have to move back in with my parents because of issues so gotta finish my first year and all that crap.**

 **Oh right, Christmas is drawing near so if I don't upload anything until then, I'm gonna give a shout out to you all. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate those anymore.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you and you have no one to blame but yourself.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	7. Phase Shift Down, Raging X-Cell

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. I hope you've all enjoyed your winter break because school starts up and all that junk.**

 **Well, some of you are probably wondering the whole deal with the 'X-shaped pupils'. I will give you a small spoiler and tell you that its an original genetic type.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 5:** Phase Shift Down, Raging X-Cell

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _Nazca-class vessel ahead of us has just launched a mobile suit. Just the one." Romero reported._

" _Captain," Natarle looked at Murrue._

" _By all means." She relayed the order._

 _Natarle looked at Miriallia. "Have Kira Yamato launch in the Strike then send the Starwing and the Cosmic out next."_

" _Kira?" The girl relayed the order._

" _Okay then." The Coordinator accepted his mission as the linear catapult opened. Kira mentally prepared himself as the signal began for him to take off. His thoughts trailed back to what Mu and his friends told him. This ignited his resolve._

 _The launch indicator gave the Strike the 'Clear' signal. "Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, heading out!" He called out as his mobile suit is launched from the catapult, the Phase Shift coming online to give the G-Weapon its coloring._

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with a shadowed Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Three heat sources approaching from stern." Romero informed the captain. "Distance: 67. They're mobile suits, ma'am!"

"Here they come." Murrue murmured.

Natarle quickly relayed orders to the CIC crew. "Commence operations now for anti-mobile suit combat. Load Korinthos into tubes 13 through 24. Activate both Valiant linear cannons. Input target data. Hurry!"

The Legged Ship engages its rear armaments, aiming at the approaching mobile suits.

"Machines ID'd," Romero confirmed. "But these are… They're X Numbers! Matching Duel, Buster, and Blitz!"

The bridge crew gasped in surprise and shock unable to think from the sudden revelation.

"All of the stolen G-Weapons are being sent to engage us?" Murrue wondered aloud, shocked the most.

* * *

 **Space**

Further away, the Aegis approaches the Legged Ship. Athrun noticed the Strike from a distance.

Kira narrowed his eyes after the onboard computer detected an MS signature. "One unit." His thoughts drifting back to Mu's words just before he launched. "That's easier said than done." He murmured.

The Aegis locks onto the incoming MS. "That's Kira!" Athrun said.

The Strike brings up an image of its crimson brother. "T-That mobile suit! It's Athrun!" Kira's eyes widened in surprise.

Further away, the remaining three G-Weapons approach from the rear with Duel in the lead.

"Athrun has already left the Vesalius. Don't let him beat us!" Yzak shouted, his competitive side showing once again.

"Heh, like I would." Dearka remarked.

The three G-Weapons separate until three streams of light fly right at them.

"What the hell!?" Yzak exclaimed before gritting his teeth when the Angel attacks him.

"You're called the Duel. Let's see if you can live up to that name." Tsubasa smirked engaging his GN Blade Bit and slashed at the blue G-Weapon.

"Yzak!" Dearka was about to help his friend only to grunt when the Buster was slammed into by the Cosmic.

"You're not getting to the Archangel!" Haruto shouted as his Gundam kicked the heavy artillery type in the chest.

Nicol in the Blitz noticed his fellow ZAFT redcoats fighting two of the unknown G-Weapons. "Then that means…" His eyes widen in shock as he commanded his machine to block several particle beams from the Stardust Gundam.

Kyo grinned dangerously. "A shame. I was hoping to get one that can actually fight. Oh well, I'll settle with you for now." The Stardust holsters its GN Gunblade Revolver and brings out its GN Katana, igniting its GN Drives to boost towards the black G-Weapon.

Elsewhere, the Aegis and Strike flew around each other with their beam sabers drawn.

"Kira!" Athrun spoke through the com channel, surprising the brunette.

"Athrun!" Kira replied as both G-Weapons faced each other.

"Stop this! Please, put away your sword, Kira!" Athrun pleaded with his friend. "We are not enemies, am I right?"

Kira didn't answer right away.

"Why do we have to fight each other?" The Zala boy asked desperately.

The brown-haired Coordinator frowned. "Athrun…"

"You're a Coordinator just like us! Why would you want to fight against your own kind?" The pilot of the Aegis questioned.

Kira's grip on the controls loosened for a second then tightened. Hesitation clearly written in his violet eyes.

Meanwhile, the Duel uses its Vulcan Guns to destroy two Korinthos missiles fired at it from the Archangel. "I'm gonna back up Athrun! Dearka and Nicol, you two go after the ship and deal with those other mobile suits!" Yzak told his comrades.

The Angel comes in firing its GN Valiant Rifle at the G-Weapon. The Duel raises its shield, blocking the shots then returned fire with its own beam rifle. Pillars of emerald and purplish-pink thrown between the two Gundam-types.

"Roger that!" Nicol replied, evading a missile then destroying it with his Blitz's beam rifle. A grunt escaped his throat after the Stardust came in kicking the Blitz right in the chest. "Ugh! Dammit!"

"Eat this!" Kyo shouted as his Gundam brought up its GN Gunblade Revolver and fired a barrage of GN particles. The Blitz however manages to dodge the particle beams thanks to its pilot.

The Buster brought up its 350mm Gun Launcher and 94mm High-energy Rifle in both hands then fired at a cluster of missiles that were about to hit it until they all harmlessly exploded from the firepower of the G-Weapon.

"What?" Dearka exclaimed softly, confused at the sudden explosion before he heard Yzak's voice barking in his communications system.

"Knock off the whining, Dearka. And bag that trophy!" The Duel pilot ordered causing the dark-skinned blonde to growl lowly under his breath in annoyance.

The Archangel tried its best to repel the attacking Blitz and Buster with its superior armaments but the mobility from the two G-Weapons proved to be a challenge. The Cosmic follows the directional path of the Buster then aimed its Armed Armor DE Mega Cannons at the beige MS and fired as a trail of bluish-yellow plasma grazed the Buster's left shoulder, slightly melting the armor. The Stardust slashed at the Blitz with its swords to keep the black G-Weapon away.

In the bridge, Ensign Badgiruel quickly relayed orders to the rest of her CIC team. "Port side Valiant fire!"

Upon her order, the high-energy cannon shot several yellow balls of energy at the two G-Weapons.

The Buster and Blitz evade the blasts from the retaliating Legged Ship as well as the attacks from the Stardust and Cosmic. Nicol and Dearka grit their teeth in annoyance and aching effort.

"Heh, with us on the field, we're practically kicking their butts!" Kyo smirked from behind his helmet's visor.

Haruto narrowed his eyes. The thought of the Archangel exploding with Hera onboard made him angry. If it came down to it, he'd eliminate the G-Weapons before they even got near the ship. The Cosmic seemed to feel its pilot's heart, the Psychoframe under the dark grey armor began to react softly but nothing too serious for the young man.

With the Strike, Kira noticed the Archangel under attack by the other G-Weapons. "Archangel!" He softly exclaimed, turning his MS to protect the Legged Ship only for the Aegis to get in his way. Both Gundam-types boosted, one trying to get past while another blocked.

"Kira, enough!" Athrun shouted.

"Athrun!" Kira frowned.

"What are you doing with the Earth Forces? Why are you siding with the Naturals?" The green-eyed Coordinator questioned his best friend. "Tell me!"

The Aile Strike boosts above its crimson brother. "I am not part of the Earth Forces!" This answer surprised Athrun as Kira countered his argument. "But people I know are on that ship! They're all good friends of mine!" The brunette tried to explain to his friend. "Besides, what are you doing with ZAFT? Why'd you get involved in the war?!"

The ZAFT redcoat's eyes widen in surprise at the question. Both the Strike and Aegis continued to have their standoff while the pilots conversed.

"You used to tell me that you hated the whole idea of war!" Kira told his friend. "So why did you attack Heliopolis?"

"Because that's where the Naturals built these things." Athrun answered. " _They_ turned it into a target!"

"But Heliopolis is neutral," The violet-eyed boy retorted. "And so am I! Yet, you…" Before he could finish his sentence, the alarm in his cockpit went off. With quick reflexes, Kira drove the Strike to avoid several green energy bolts.

Coming towards the duo was the Duel with its beam rifle aimed at the Aile Strike. Right behind it was the Angel, a beam saber in its right hand while in its left was the GN Valiant Rifle.

"You're not fighting, Athrun! Why not?!" Yzak shouted at his teammate in irritation before he was forced to dodge a violet-pink blast from the winged Gundam behind him. "Annoying bastard!" He growled.

"Y-Yzak!?" Athrun exclaimed in surprise. The Aegis raised its shield as several energy bolts struck the surface.

In the Strike's cockpit, Kira read the data on the newest enemy. "X-102 Duel! That one too?" He wondered as he kept his shield out protectively as the dark grey-navy G-Weapon continued its assault on its white-blue brother.

Meanwhile, Athrun transforms the Aegis into its MA Form, firing the Scylla beam cannon at the Angel. Said mobile suit easily evaded the massive beam while raising its beam saber to cut the Aegis down. However, the crimson Gundam quickly transformed back into its MS Form, activated the beam saber in its right wrist, and locked blades with the winged MS.

"Heh, is this all a ZAFT Red can really do?" Tsubasa scoffed, pushing the Aegis back with his Angel's superior strength.

Athrun gasped softly at the taunt but clenched his teeth and pushed his machine forward. He needed to get to Kira, he needed to stop his friend from making a horrible mistake.

"If all you keep thinking about is the Strike then all you'll wind up doing is dying!" The white-haired boy exclaimed as his Gundam headbutts the crimson G-Weapon, sending it stumbling back. Holstering its beam saber, the Angel brought up its GN Eclipse cannons and fired.

The ZAFT redcoat had just enough time to evade the blast, narrowly avoiding any damage to his machine.

"Good job, now see if you can avoid this!" Tsubasa declared, releasing the Agios funnels as they began attacking the Aegis with a barrage of beams.

"Dammit!" Athrun cursed, weaving his mobile suit to avoid being skewered by the deadly energy bolts.

"Now you die!" The Angel pilot roared, aiming the Valiant Rifle and Funnels at the lone mobile suit. His finger hovered over the trigger, ready to end the ZAFT pilot's life. He had to do this even if Athrun was necessary for the entirety of what will happen in the war.

Yet…

Why is he hesitating? Why won't he pull the trigger and kill this man? Is it because he's had enough of killing? No, that's not it. He's hesitating because of the thrill. Inside, he won't admit it but he actually liked to fight. It was as if his blood screamed at him to fight every enemy that stood in his way, no matter who it was. It's why he liked to play Gunpla Battle because he didn't have to worry about hurting people but here… It was real. He was fighting actual humans. His hands stained with the blood of countless enemy pilots unfortunate enough to underestimate him.

Seeing the hesitation with the enemy MS, Athrun quickly boosts away from the Gundam and focuses on the Strike, hoping to get the machine and convince his friend to join with his people.

Tsubasa noticed this and gritted his teeth. "Dammit! No way am I letting you escape!" He charged after the Aegis.

In the meantime, the Archangel continued its defense against the Buster and Blitz, firing anti-beam depth charges to nullify any beam attacks from the two G-Weapons. This gave the Stardust and Cosmic more of an advantage in the battle due to their physical weaponry. However, the constant assault was beginning to shake up the ship.

In one of the empty crew quarters, Hera sat on a bunk, looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes. The attackers, despite their slight disadvantage, were starting to gain ground. Even Haruto and Kyo wouldn't be able to stop the G-Weapons forever. The lavender-haired girl clasped her hands together and prayed for the pilots defending the Legged Ship from the ZAFT mobile suits.

Unknown to her, a faint pressure started to build up within her chest. Said pressure spilled out in a colorless aura that engulfed the Cosmic.

Haruto clicked his teeth. The Blitz was annoyingly avoiding another barrage of beam fire from the Cosmic's double-barrelled beam magnum. A resounding click informed the pilot that he had ran out of ammo for the weapon.

"Shit!" The grey-haired boy cursed as he holsters the spent rifle then engages the beam tonfa in his mobile suit's forearms. The dark grey Gundam accelerates towards the black G-Weapon then swings its right beam tonfa at it. Nicol had just enough time to activate the Blitz's own beam saber to block the attack.

Kyo brings out the Stardust's GN Sword II Blaster Custom and fires a barrage of particle beams at the Buster, who retaliates by combining its Gun Launcher and High-energy Rifle into the Anti-Armor Shotgun then firing a powerful shell that explodes into multiple shells, forcing the black-gold Gundam to protect itself by bringing up its GN Shield.

"This is my chance!" Dearka smirked, separating his weapon then recombining it to form the Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle. The ZAFT pilot had the Buster kick off from the Stardust's shoulder then took aim at the Archangel and fired. The resulting attack struck the hull of the Legged Ship, damaging it.

Haruto noticed this. His mind somehow hearing the screams of the Heliopolis citizens onboard including Hera's. "No!" He screamed. The boy was then assaulted by the screams of agony from some of the engineers that died in the explosion. "Stop it…"

Nicol took this chance to break the saber lock between the Blitz and Cosmic, kicking the horned Gundam directly in the face.

The dark grey-haired boy didn't want to fail. He wasn't going to fail! He is a Gundam Pilot! And nothing will stop him from protecting the Archangel!

Something inside Haruto snapped, like chains that kept his mind together were shattered in an instant. He grasped his head in utter agony, rearing back to release a wrathful roar filled with nothing but the primal instinct to fight. His pupils slowly morphed into the letter X with the magenta orbs glowing brightly.

From outside, it looked as if the Cosmic was also experiencing terrible pain. Grasping its head as an almost whistling roar echoed in space. The Psychoframe under the dark grey armor shined between the cracks almost as if it were losing control.

In the Archangel's bridge, Miriallia could hear the agonising screams of the Cosmic's pilot. "Haruto!" She exclaimed with worry.

"What's wrong?" Natarle questioned.

"Something is happening to the Cosmic!" Miriallia reported.

"What!?" The ensign exclaimed in surprise.

Murrue looked shocked. "Why now of all times?"

"The Blitz is attacking from our portside!" Romero reported. "Buster has passed the Stardust! Strike and Angel are in combat with the Aegis and Duel!"

"Connect me to Haruto's machine!" Lieutenant Ramius ordered. In a split second, the buxom brunette is met with a pair of glowing magenta eyes with X-shaped pupils. "Haruto, respond at once!"

He growled almost like an animal. "The enemy…" He mumbled then roared angrily. "Where's my enemy!"

The whistling roar of the Cosmic grew louder as the armor started to open, revealing the magenta Psychoframe underneath. The face retracted back to reveal the true face of the Gundam. The horn splits into the iconic v-fin antenna of all Gundam-types. The Cosmic has now entered its NT-D.

A Psychowave starts to generate throughout the battlefield, causing Mu and Rau to grasp their heads in pain. Kyo and Tsubasa felt the unbridled rage seeping from the Cosmic's frame and its pilot. Whatever was happening, the Gundam was being driven into an uncontrollable bloodlust.

"What the hell is that!?" Dearka exclaimed in shock until he grunted from a fierce impact as the Cosmic football tackled the Buster then kicked the beige MS directly into a piece of floating debris.

"Die! Die! DIE!" Haruto yelled, the glow in his eyes getting brighter every second. The transformed Gundam activates both beam tonfa and swings them to destroy the Buster. However, the untimely arrival of the Blitz forced the dark grey MS to back off.

"Dearka!" Nicol called out, worried about his comrade. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy." The blonde snarked, firing the Gun Launcher at the Cosmic to keep it away. "I'm almost out of energy for the Phase Shift."

"Me too; if this keeps up then we'll be sitting ducks." The green-haired ZAFT redcoat glanced at the battlefield. "We didn't destroy the Legged Ship but we did at least get a hit in. That should count for something."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Dearka nodded grimly as the Buster and Blitz retreated away from the pursuing Stardust.

"You're not getting away from- Ugh!" Kyo grunted after his Gundam was smashed across the face by the Cosmic. "Haruto! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled.

His answer came in the form of another fist slamming into the faceplate of the Stardust. The Cosmic continued pummeling its black-gold brother unit then brought both hands together and smashed the cockpit, denting it inward.

"Kyo!" Miriallia gasped in shock.

Kira heard what was happening over the com-link. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to find the Stardust had went limp, its red lens eyes dimmed. "No, Kyo!" He exclaimed.

Gritting his teeth, the brown-haired Coordinator focused back on keeping the Duel away from him. The Aile Strike fired its beam rifle at the blue-grey G-Weapon, but the mobile suit avoided the emerald beams with ease. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He growled, unaware that he was wasting the Strike's energy.

Yzak smirked, his MS holsters its rifle and brings out its beam saber. "Not the way you fight!" He taunted, accelerating the Duel at his target.

Kira gasped as the ZAFT-controlled MS raised its saber to cut him down. The boy quickly defends himself by holding the Strike's shield close then retaliates by firing two energy blasts at the Duel but missed. The Aile Strike kept retreating, trying to gain distance away from its brother's beam saber. Overhead, the Aegis followed after the two G-Weapons.

Athrun was conflicted once again. He knew it was his duty as a soldier to eliminate the Strike but he couldn't kill his best friend. If he didn't do something then the events that played out in his head could come true.

Meanwhile, after dealing with the Stardust, Haruto turned his attention to the three G-Weapons. Growling, he made the Cosmic fly forward a few inches only to be stopped by the Angel Gundam. Seeing this new enemy, the enraged boy attacked with a bestial roar.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes. This event was unforeseen but right now he needed to end this. If Haruto were left alone any longer, he could hurt himself or others just like he did Kyo. The Angel readies its GN Blade Bit while the Cosmic ignited its beam tonfas.

Both mobile suits glared at each other. No movement between them as the pilots waited for who would strike first. In the blink of an eye, the two Gundams boosted at one another and clashed their blades in a deadlock.

* * *

 **Moebius Zero**

As the battle between the captured G-Weapons and the Archangel's Gundams raged, Mu La Flaga casually piloted his mobile armor at cruising speed to avoid detection from the Vesalius's sonar.

"Not just yet." He said to himself, narrowing his eyes as he waited for his chance to attack.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"Enemy vessel, closing in." A ZAFT operator informed Ades and Rau. "Distance: 630. It'll soon be within our effective firing range."

Rau glanced at Ades. "We will be joining in on the attack, captain."

"But our own mobile suits are out there." The captain interjected respectfully. "Firing the main cannons…"

A small grin appeared on the masked man's face. "Our boys know better than to get caught in friendly fire." He looked back out at the blackness of space. "Our foes have guns as well."

A low grumble was all Ades could bring up, keeping his opinions to himself at the moment. "Prepare to fire main cannons! Target enemy vessel! Standby for my command!"

The Nazca-class aimed its beam cannons at the Archangel's position, ready to fire on the Legged Ship.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Yzak roared furiously as his Duel went to bisect the Strike in half but Kira managed to avoid being hit and retaliates with his MS's beam rifle.

The Coordinator was breathing heavily; the amount of stress mixed with the persistence of the Duel's attacks were starting to wear him down. He didn't stop firing the trigger but neglected to check the power indicator as it continued to drain.

"Hey, Yzak!" Dearka shouted, rejoining the battle to attack the Aile Strike with his Buster's High-energy Rifle.

Kira was scared now. Dealing with one G-Weapon was hard enough but with the reinforcement from the Buster, he was trouble.

Meanwhile, the Moebius Zero's targeting computer locked onto the ZAFT space vessel in front of the MA. The Hawk of Endymion smirked behind his helmet. "Got it!"

While Mu was approaching the Nazca-class, two streams of light viciously clashed with each other like speeding comets on a repeated collision course.

These streams of light were the berserk Cosmic Gundam and the Angel Gundam. Both mobile suits clashing repeatedly with their beam sabers. It was at this moment that the Lohengrin on the Archangel started to activate, just as the other G-Weapons surrounded the Aile Strike.

Just before the Vesalius could fire on the Archangel, the Moebius Zero emerged, opening fire on the Nazca-class. The mobile turrets from the MA unleashed hell on the ZAFT vessel along with the Zero's Linear Rifle. Multiple pink explosions along the ship's hull signaled that Mu had done considerable damage.

"Alright!" Mu cheered as he fired a tether cable into the armor of the Nazca-class then used the momentum to slingshot back towards the Archangel, leaving an extremely pissed off Rau Le Creuset to steam in anger.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Message from the Lieutenant: Mission accomplished!" One of the radio operators in the CIC reported to Badgiruel. "Now returning to ship!"

There were many sighs and brief cheers of relief from the crew. Murrue herself was relieved to her that Mu had succeeded in his mission. A look of determination in her warm brown eyes told everyone that now was the time to finish the enemy. "Let's get them. Target the Nazca-class up ahead." She ordered.

Natarle began the procedures to high-impulse beam cannon. "Lohengrin One and Lohengrin Two, standby!"

"Message Lieutenant La Flaga to clear out! Also caution the our mobile suits to avoid the line of fire!" Ramius relayed her orders to the rest of her crew.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

As the Archangel readied its Lohengrin cannons, the Strike was fighting desperately to stay alive due to the four captured G-Weapons surrounding and attacking it.

Kira was hyperventilating. With all these enemies around him, two of his allies fighting each other, Mu too far away to assist him, and Kyo unconscious in the Stardust; the brunette was pretty much on his own. The stress and exhaustion were beginning to catch up to him. He didn't know how much longer he could last in this battle. Suddenly, he received a message from the Archangel to get clear from its line of fire.

On the opposite side, the four ZAFT reds received a message from the Gamow, informing them that the Vesalius had been attacked. This shocked the pilots long enough for the Aile Strike to escape.

"Ah shit!" Yzak cursed as his prey escaped.

In a split second, the Archangel fired its Lohengrin; two streams of bluish-red plasma sailing through space towards its intended target. Mu La Flaga, having passed by the beam, looked at it impressed.

The Vesalius dodged starboard to evade the incoming enemy fire but they weren't fast enough. Even if the beam didn't hit them directly, it struck the left engine/stabilizer of the ZAFT vessel; killing any unfortunate mechanics and engineers inside. Rau cursed under his breath at the sheer audacity of being outplayed so easily. Left with no choice, the masked man ordered the Vesalius to retreat away from the Archangel's range of fire.

Meanwhile, Kira noticed the retreat flares from the Archangel and raced to escape but the Duel, whose pilot had noticed the flares, pursued its brother.

"Yzak, we've been ordered to retreat!" Athrun tried to reason with the silver-haired boy but he wasn't having any of it.

"Keep your mouth shut, you coward!" Yzak spat at the Aegis pilot as the Duel attacked the Strike again and again.

"Damn! This is ridiculous!" Even after everything that's happened, these other G-Weapons were persistent in trying to kill Kira. He could feel his MS getting further from the Archangel with each passing second as the Duel, Buster, and Blitz continued their barrage against Kira.

Yzak released a battlecry, both of the Duel's beam sabers out and ignited to end the Strike once and for all. Kira noticed this and tried to fire but no energy bolt came out of the barrel.

That's when the Coordinator realized it…

"Out of power!?" He checked his indicator just as it ran dry. Eventually, the colors of the Strike Gundam shifted into its regular grey. "Ah, no way, my armor!"

"I've got ya!" Yzak roared, raising his saber to destroy the EF mobile suit until the Aegis in its MA form suddenly grasped the Aile Strike from behind in its claws.

Kira could hear the sounds of an argument between Athrun and his fellow ZAFT pilots such how he was disobeying orders or that capturing the Strike was better than destroying it. The boy could do nothing but sit in the cockpit as Aegis took its captured sibling back to the Gamow with the other three G-Weapons following close behind.

Deciding that now was the best time to talk to his old friend, Kira spoke. "Athrun, what are you up to?" He questioned.

"I'm taking you to the Gamow." Came the Zala boy's reply.

"Get serious!" Kira exclaimed. "I'm not gonna set foot on any ZAFT ship!" He tried to move his mobile suit in order to escape.

Athrun narrowed his eyes in irritation at the brunette's naivete. "You are a Coordinator! You're one of us, Kira!" He stated.

"NO! I won't join ZAFT!" Kira argued, obviously displeased with this course of action.

"That's enough, Kira! Quiet!" The blue-haired boy shouted harshly, having had enough of his friend's tantrum. "Just let me take you. Otherwise…" He hesitated, dreading the outcome he may be forced to take. "Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to shoot you."

"Athrun…" Kira could sense the inner turmoil his friend was going through. He was risking his career and his life just for _him_. The friend he considered a brother…

"I already lost my mom in the Bloody Valentine." Athrun told the brown-haired Coordinator the heart wrenching tale of his mother's passing. "So I…" Before he could continue, he was interrupted by the arrival of the Moebius Zero unleashing its mobile turrets and engaging the Aegis. One of the mobile turrets managed to land a hit on Athrun's machine strong enough to release the Strike as the crimson Gundam transformed back into its MS mode.

Kira was shocked that the Lieutenant would come back to save him until he was broken out of his thoughts by Mu himself. "Get out of here! The Archangel's sending out the Launcher Striker!" As La Flaga kept the other G-Weapons occupied, he gave Kira this one chance to prepare. "We've still got a big one tailing us! Hurry and get ready for it!"

"But what about Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto?" Kira asked, concerned about his fellow pilots.

"Worry about them later! You have to protect yourself and the Archangel!" Mu shouted, narrowly avoiding another energy bolt from the Aegis's beam rifle.

Left with little choice, Kira nodded. "I understand." The Aile Strike took off back towards the Archangel with the Aegis watching it go.

"Kira…" Athrun growled; he had missed his chance to save his friend all because of that mobile armor!

Kira's escape didn't go unnoticed by just Athrun either. Yzak and Dearka noticed the Aile Strike returning to the Legged Ship and committed a pursuit with the Duel and Buster. The two G-Weapons fired at the retreating, defenseless MS. The Archangel provided cover fire to keep the commandeered G-Weapons from getting near the Strike.

The linear catapult started to open, revealing the Launcher Striker set and prepped for launch. The Strike lined up with the laser designator shot by the computer onboard the Launcher Striker pack and prepared to purge its Aile Striker pack until the Duel came overhead to finish off the armorless Strike.

The catapult launches the weapons pack just as the Strike lined up with the laser designator. "It's coming." Kira said to himself, purging the Aile Striker as the Launcher Striker set up to combine with the G-Weapon.

Overhead, the Duel aimed its rifle at the Strike. Yzak locking on to pierce the cockpit area of the grey MS. With a smirk, he fired the grenade on the under barrel of his rifle.

Kira gritted his teeth, praying for the Striker pack to hurry just as the shoulder guard attached and then finally the Agni Beam Cannon. The missile made contact with the Strike and covered it in a large explosion.

The flash of light was so bright that everyone onboard the Archangel's bridge believed the Strike destroyed and its pilot dead.

"Did I get it?" Yzak wondered, smiling proudly at himself for his accomplishment.

Suddenly, a large blast of bluish-red plasma shot towards the Duel. Yzak exclaimed in surprise and shock. "What!?" Just as the beam grazed past the blue-grey MS's right arm and reduced it to a melted scrap pile along with the rifle. Emerging from the smoke was the Launcher Strike with its Phase Shift armor back and Kira releasing a battle cry of his own, recklessly firing the Agni at the enemy mobile suits.

Yzak was forced to go on the defensive as the beams narrowly came close to vaporizing his machine. Dearka tried to provide backup with the Buster but Mu intervened by attack with his MA's Linear Rifle.

"Yzak, Dearka, retreat!" Athrun ordered over the com-link, shocking Yzak. "We can't risk pursuing them any farther!"

"What?!" The silver-haired boy exclaimed.

Nicol nodded grimly understanding the situation. "I have to agree with Athrun. If we continue, it'll be our turn to run out of power."

Yzak simmered in anger then released that rage with a punch to the screen of the main camera with an image of the Strike. He'll be back and he was gonna shoot the Strike down for this embarrassment.

The Buster assisted the Duel in retreating with the Aegis and Blitz following. The Strike continued to fire its main weapon at the retreating enemies even as they were already out of range.

In the Archangel, Murrue received the news of the enemy mobile suits' departure. She released a breath she unknowingly held in then her expression grew serious. "Have Kira recover the Stardust and return to the ship."

"Yes, ma'am." Romero nodded, already relaying the order.

* * *

 **Gamow**

The Blitz, having been the last one to arrive, lands in the MS hangar bay of the Gamow. After it sets down in its berth, Nicol left the cockpit and proceeded to the waiting room where he caught sight of Yzak shoving Athrun by the collar of his normal suit against the wall.

"Stupid bastard!" Yzak growled. "Are you out of your mind? If it hadn't been for you interfering for no reason…!"

Dearka, who had been watching the scene also displeased with Athrun's recent behavior, glared at the blue-haired boy. "Quite the little disaster." He remarked. "And all because you had to disobey orders!"

Athrun looked away ashamed of himself for letting his personal feelings get in the way of the mission but at the same time he inwardly berated himself for letting Kira escape from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Nicol made his presence known, floating inside to stop the fight conflict just waiting to happen. "This isn't the place! Stop it!"

"We went out with four machines!" Yzak argued. "Even with the interference of those other three G-Weapons! And we still couldn't get him!" He glared back at Athrun. "It's too humiliating for words!"

"You can take it out on Athrun all you want but it won't change anything, will it!" Nicol retorted, stating the facts that they still failed the mission. This caused Yzak to growl at the younger boy. The two glared at each other for a brief second until the silver-haired teen shoved Athrun back and left the waiting room with a huff; Dearka following after his friend.

After everything was quiet, Nicol looked back the boy he considered a friend. "Athrun…" Seeing how the blue-haired teen wasn't looking in his general direction, he continued. "I can't help but think that this isn't like you. So if you…"

"Could you just let me be alone for awhile, okay?" Athrun spoke a bit depressed then left the waiting room with Nicol watching his friend leave. Once he was out, the blue-haired teen slammed his fist against the wall; frustrated about his failure to bring back his friend. "Kira…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Haruto released another roar as the Cosmic slammed its beam tonfa against the azure blade of the Angel's beam saber.

The battle between the two Gundams had gotten more violent even after Kira and Mu returned back to the Archangel with the enemy G-Weapons retreating to their undamaged vessel.

Tsubasa gritted his teeth. Whatever was causing this unforgiving dread that surrounded Haruto was getting out of control. If this didn't stop…

"Die!" The berserk Haruto yelled, bringing up the left beam tonfa and slamming it in coordination with the right onto the Angel's saber.

"That's enough, Haruto!" Tsubasa shouted at his friend, hoping he would snap out of his rage but nothing seemed to be working. Left with no choice, he commanded the Angel to headbutt the Cosmic in the face which in turn forced it to rear back. The winged Gundam used this chance to release its Agios funnels to rain down its emerald beams of death.

However, Tsubasa had forgotten what MS the Cosmic had been designed from...since the beams were deflected away thanks in part to the built-in I-Field Generators in the Armed Armor DE.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that…" The white-haired boy gritted his teeth then noticed the dark grey Gundam reach out with its hand as its magenta eyes flashed. In the next moment, the Agios all turned on their master and fired down on the white-blue mobile suit. "Double shit, I forgot that too! Damn you, Gundam Unicorn!"

* * *

 **In Another Universe…**

Within a white Unicorn Gundam, a brown-haired young man with amber eyes and dressed in a white pilot suit detailed with red lines and a unicorn symbol on his chest sneezed.

With a sniffle, he looked around. "Huh, someone must be talking about me." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **SEED Universe**

As the Angel worked to avoid its own weaponry from trying to destroy it, the Cosmic brought out its Beam Magnum Custom and loaded in a fresh magazine then took aim at the winged MS.

Tsubasa caught the warning then accelerated above the blast to avoid being vaporised by the powerful beam. Luckily, none of the Agios funnels were destroyed so he didn't have to worry about losing any armaments. The Gundam recovered and focused it's efforts on the Cosmic. Bringing up the GN Valiant Rifle, the Angel fired a few particle beams at the dark grey Gundam however the I-Field stopped the beams cold.

The Angel shoulder bashes the Cosmic physically, slamming it against a piece of debris. The berserk Gundam fires its 60mm Vulcan Guns at the face of the Angel. Tsubasa managed to dodge the incoming bullets by holding the Cosmic's face away from his own.

Haruto growled, moving his mobile suit to knee the white-blue Gundam directly into the cockpit area. The ensuing inertia from the blow sent a wave of vertigo to Tsubasa, who was barely holding his lunch in from the impact.

The Cosmic slammed the other Gundam onto the debris then aimed both Mega Cannons at the face of the Angel to finish it off once and for all. However, before Haruto could pull the trigger, an abrupt shot of pain hit his heart at full blast. The pain sent him screaming in agony with his glowing eyes blinking in and out as his pupils slowly bled back into their original shape. Tsubasa heard Haruto's screams and even witnessed the Cosmic start to fidget as if being shocked by a taser.

Slowly but surely, the Psychoframe of the dark grey Gundam deactivated as it transformed back into its Unicorn Mode. The magenta eyes shut down, leaving the Cosmic floating lifelessly in the darkness of space. The Agios funnels that had been controlled by the Newtype machine returned back to their original master.

Tsubasa checked the live feed in Haruto's cockpit and found the boy was unconscious. Releasing a small breath of relief, the white-haired pilot took the Cosmic in his Gundam's hands and flew back to the Archangel. "This is Tsubasa. The Cosmic has been restrained and powered down. I need a medical team on standby for Haruto."

"Roger that, Angel." Miriallia acknowledged, a look of concern detailed on her face. "What...happened to him?"

Tsubasa grimaced. "I don't know…" Without anything else to say, the Angel travels back to the Archangel with its cargo in tow.

* * *

 **Archangel - Some Time Later**

After the Angel landed in the hangar and dropped the Cosmic off into its MS berth as the medical team recovered the unconscious Haruto, Tsubasa managed to take his GP Base along with Haruto's to prevent anyone from looking up some unnecessary information. He floats past the Stardust and grimaced; the armor around the cockpit had been dented in to the point that engineers had to cut the hatch open to recover Kyo, who would've been in serious trouble had it been just a few more inches. However, thankfully, the Stardust pilot didn't receive too many injuries, just a concussion and a few bruises. Though it would take a while before the black-gold Gundam could be operated at one-hundred percent capacity.

"Hey, come on! Open up!" Murdoch called out slightly annoyed, drawing Tsubasa's attention towards the Strike.

"What's the hold up?" Mu asked, drifting near the powered down G-Weapon.

"The kid won't open up for some reason." Murdoch replied.

Deciding to help Kira out, Tsubasa kicked off from a catwalk and approached the Strike. "Let me." He told Mu, who nodded in understanding as he opened the manual controls on the hatch. The white-haired teen climbed in to find Kira breathing heavily while tightly gripping the controls.

"Kira, it's okay. We've made it." Tsubasa removed his helmet while slowly taking Kira's hands off the Strike's controls. The action had the young Coordinator look at him. "Don't worry," He started. "The ship's still in one piece and all of us survived the fight. You did a great job defending the Archangel like any true Gundam pilot."

Purple eyes grew wide at the praise then nodded slowly in appreciation.

"Now come on, let's get you out of here and get some food in your belly. You look like you need it." Tsubasa joked.

Wordlessly, Kira followed the Angel pilot out of the Strike's cockpit, leaving the mechanics to do their job.

* * *

 **Bridge**

"Message from Artemis: Permission to enter port acknowledged. Inspecting officer is being sent." Romero relayed the message to the captain.

"Alright then, thank you." Murrue replied with sincerity.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

"A message to Commander Le Creuset." A communications officer reported to Rau, handing the masked man a piece of paper.

The blonde Coordinator read it before handing it to Ades, who looked at the contents as well. "They summoned us to the Supreme Council? You're kidding! After coming this far and nearly cornering them?" The captain of the Vesalius looked at the message flabbergasted.

"I'd say there's turmoil among the council. Probably proceeding after the collapse of Heliopolis. Well, can't be helped. We'll instruct the Gamow to remain here and continue pursuit." Rau suggested.

"Right."

"Have Athrun return, the Vesalius will set for the homeland once repairs are completed." The masked man ordered.

* * *

 **Archangel**

Kira stepped out of the locker room wearing an Earth Alliance volunteer uniform while Tsubasa decided to remain in his normal suit but left the helmet in his locker. Outside waiting for the two was Mu La Flaga.

"I forgot to mention this earlier." Mu said, wrapping an arm around both the young pilots. "But put a lock on the mobile suits."

Kira seemed confused but Tsubasa understood what Mu was saying. It was better to keep the plans of the Gundams locked up rather than used to make imitations.

"Don't worry. No one's gonna get into the OS of either the Angel, Stardust, or Cosmic. Not without mine or the others' authorization codes." Tsubasa stated.

"Good work." Mu nodded respectfully with a grin.

On the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue and Natarle stood at attention as the door opened and in walked two Eurasian Federation officers.

Both women salute the men, who in turn returned the salute. "Thank you, sir," Murrue greeted the new arrivals. "We're grateful that you've granted us permission to enter port."

As the Archangel entered port, Moebius units and men armed with assault rifles surrounded the ship.

"Captain!" Natarle called out, alarmed.

"What's going on?" Tolle asked confused and a bit afraid as well.

"Well, Commander?" Murrue asked, narrowing her eyes at the inspector.

"I must advise you, Captain. Please remain silent." The older man ordered the brunette harshly.

The crew of the Archangel gritted their teeth at this unforeseen situation as the Eurasian forces began to board the vessel.

* * *

 **Rewloola-class Battleship - Near the PLANTs**

Onboard a Battleship, a young man of Caucasian/Asian descent sat back behind a desk, drinking from a glass filled with peach tea. He had blonde hair with a cowlick dangling over his forehead, blue eyes and light skin. He wore a crimson red uniform that was a classical mix between a military officer uniform and a Victorian-era suit.

"How's maintenance going, Richard?" He asked, not even looking at the computer monitor on the desk.

"The Zulus are all suited up and prepped, along with the Dreissens." The man in the computer replied, "We just finished stocking up on ammo and supplies, and we're ready to head out."

"Good, make sure everyone's ready to head out in a moment's notice." The man stated, "We will be mobilizing shortly."

"Aye sir." Richard said, saluting before the computer screen went blank. It did not stay that way before a feminine figure appeared shortly after.

"Commander, we have a communique addressed to you," She informed, "It's from the Vesalius."

"Right on cue," He chuckled slightly, "Patch him through, Nina."

The ensign nodded, glancing away for a moment before the screen shifted to that of the private quarters of the Vesalius where the masked man himself sat behind his desk. Though the mask may hide his face, even he could tell the man wasn't happy to be having this conversation. "Commander Takeo," Rau spoke. "I see you are endorsing yourself in red wine again?"

Commander Jaden Takeo rolled his eyes, "Peach tea, I don't drink alcohol." He stated, taking another sip before turning fully towards the screen, smirking. "So…what can I do for ZAFTs infamous White Duelist, Hm?"

Rau grumbled lowly, it was fairly clear he did not like working with this man if the irritation showed anything. "I've been called back by the supreme council due to some unfortunate circumstances." He informed, "As for why I'm calling you, I have need of your services. You see, there is an annoying Earth Forces vessel that needs to be destroyed along with four mobile suits it's carrying."

Jaden nodded, before pausing slightly. Four mobile suits? He knew full and well about the OMNI Enforcer's new battleship and the fifth G-Weapon…but three additional machines? "You have my attention." He stated, "Can you send me images and recordings of the machines?"

"Very well." Rau informed, pressing a button off-screen, before several images and recordings of the OMNI Enforcer battleship appeared, along with four mobile suits.

Jaden observed the machines - passing over the Strike, knowing very good and well what it was already capable of…but the other machines? They were a different story…they were new here. He noted their designs were unique, the transformation of the horned unit, their combining capabilities, as well as the strange light two of the MS emitted…

 _'GN Particles...'_ He thought with narrowed eyes. _'Have others come here too?'_

"I trust you can handle them while I'm gone?" Rau asked.

Jaden was silent for a moment, before he smiled. "It is agreed," He stated, "My forces will head to Artemis ASAP - usual payment terms, half now, half once the job is completed."

Rau sighed, but nodded before the screen went dark, ending the transmission. Once it was gone, Jaden frowned slightly, looking once more at the images of the three mobile suits.

 _'...Gundams...'_ He mused to himself, _'So…I wasn't the only one to show up here after all…'_ After a moment of silence, he pressed the computer console commands, and began to make a few calls.

They had work to do, after all.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

The shadowy figure that had been watching the events play out was laughing; actually they were cackling like a madman. "Excellent! The X-Cell gene has finally been discovered!"

…

"I know! It was entertaining as well!" The figure smirked. "The first step of my plan has just begun."

…

"No, she's doesn't remember. She probably never even realized what she's done."

…

"True, it would be worthwhile just to kill them but there are other pawns that can do that for us."

…

"I know. While it is a shame the other two haven't awaken yet, they will in time." The figure shrugged. "If they die; well, there's more test subjects."

…

"No, that boy is not the first. You should know that better than anyone." The figure's blood red eyes glowed dangerously. "After all, I'm the first Xccelerator."

…

"Yes, after phase one has ended, you can have your chance to play."

…

"Good. I look forward to the carnage."

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _Out of the frying pan and into the fire._ Shows the Archangel crew and civilians being held in the cafeteria while Murrue, Mu, and Natarle are seen speaking with the Eurasian Commandant

 _The crew of the Archangel and the Gundam pilots are forced to remain within Artemis while ZAFT awaits outside._ Shows the Heliopolis gang sitting at a table while armed Eurasian soldiers kept them on guard

 _Meanwhile, Kira and Tsubasa are caught in a predicament that could lead to the Gundams being at risk._ Shows Flay ratting out both Kira and Tsubasa as the MS pilots while an unconscious Kyo and Haruto are held at gunpoint

 _All the while, ZAFT enacts a plan to attack the Archangel._ Shows the Blitz engage its Mirage Colloid system to sneak into Artemis's light shield

 **Next Time:** Destruction of Artemis, Bolverk and Impact's Charge

 _In a time of need, two souls must rise to the challenge._ Shows Noel and Makoto sprinting towards two mobile suits kept in a Eurasian military hangar

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. About time that I finished because my life is hectic right now because of idiots that are too slow with mail and calls. Plus, I've barely had any sleep due to college and everything else.**

 **Anyways, I've introduced the new genetic type. Also, to those of you who submitted an OC and their MS; sorry but could you please resend them? It's difficult enough just trying to get everyone as much screen time as possible in this story.**

 **Also, I'm quite disappointed in a few writers that seemed to forget their stories. I'm no exception to this but even I had been hoping that many would continue their tales. If there's anything I hate most, it's adulthood. People who started out young and wrote fanfics on this site are at the time of their lives where they don't have to worry much been when they get older, choices are made either forced onto them or by their own hand. It's what keeps us from indulging in our favorite hobbies and at some point, leaves us bitter and cold. Then there's the fact that Trump's been made president. I effectively don't like the USA anymore. Germany was a lot better. But don't listen to my ramblings, some of you voted for Trump and that's fine, it's your decision (even if it was pretty stupid) so you've got to live with that decision until Trump is no longer the president.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate those anymore.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you and you have no one to blame but yourself.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	8. Destruction of Artemis

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Also, I'm bringing in Makoto's and Noel's mobile suits, both of which are SEED era so they at least have Phase Shift armor.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 6:** Destruction of Artemis, Bolverk and Impact's Charge

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _Kira stepped out of the locker room wearing an Earth Alliance volunteer uniform while Tsubasa decided to remain in his normal suit but left the helmet in his locker. Outside waiting for the two was Mu La Flaga._

" _I forgot to mention this earlier." Mu said, wrapping an arm around both the young pilots. "But put a lock on the mobile suits."_

 _Kira seemed confused but Tsubasa understood what Mu was saying. It was better to keep the plans of the Gundams locked up rather than used to make imitations._

" _Don't worry. No one's gonna get into the OS of either the Angel, Stardust, or Cosmic. Not without mine or the others' authorization codes." Tsubasa stated._

" _Good work." Mu nodded respectfully with a grin._

 _On the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue and Natarle stood at attention as the door opened and in walked two Eurasian Federation officers._

 _Both women salute the men, who in turn returned the salute. "Thank you, sir," Murrue greeted the new arrivals. "We're grateful that you've granted us permission to enter port."_

 _As the Archangel entered port, Moebius units and men armed with assault rifles surrounded the ship._

" _Captain!" Natarle called out, alarmed._

" _What's going on?" Tolle asked confused and a bit afraid as well._

" _Well, Commander?" Murrue asked, narrowing her eyes at the inspector._

" _I must advise you, Captain. Please remain silent." The older man ordered the brunette harshly._

 _The crew of the Archangel gritted their teeth at this unforeseen situation as the Eurasian forces began to board the vessel._

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with a shadowed Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Archangel**

The atmosphere within the Legged Ship was now very tense. Prior to entering Artemis's docking bay, everyone on the ship had been expecting a warm welcome and assistance from their allies. Instead the ship's officers had been hauled away while the crew and the civilians from Heliopolis had been detained in the Archangel's mess hall.

Tsubasa and Kira along with the Coordinator's friends sat at a table while they along with the crew and civilians were being guarded by some Atlantic Federation soldiers.

The Angel pilot knew what was about to happen but he decided to play the fool. With a determined look on his face, he finally stood up from his seat and approached one of the room's guards; an action that earned him surprised looks and stares from others while some crewmembers gave the young man a glimmer of respect.

This action, of course, welcomed him to the barrel of a gun aimed at his face from a wary guard and yet the white-haired boy showed no ounce of fear at all.

"You there! What do you want!?" The guard asked as his body tensed.

"I just want an explanation here." Tsubasa asked, his face still indifferent, "Why are we being held up like this? What have we done to deserve this kind of treatment?"

"Your ship doesn't have an ID code that identifies you as one of us." The guard replied, not lowering his gun. "Therefore that means even though you are from the Atlantic Federation, we can't consider you as our allies yet."

This response angered Tsubasa as he motioned his hand to the civilians inside the room, "But do you really have to hold us like hostages here!? What about these people? They're just civilians!"

"I have no obligations to answer that! Now get back to your seat or else!" The guard threatened causing the boy to growl silently under his breath.

"How about I-!" Tsubasa was about to threaten to punch the arrogant man but he was held back by Romero, who shook his head. Grumbling, the boy reluctantly sat back at his seat.

* * *

 **Gamow**

Two of the pilots of the three stolen G-Weapons, Yzak and Dearka watched as the third pilot Nicol launched in his Blitz on the main screen. When they were trying to figure out how to penetrate the defensive barrier around the asteroid base with their captain, Nicol had learned that the umbrella wasn't always active unless there were dangerous enemies or hazards around. With that information, the green-haired boy had volunteered to infiltrate the Artemis alone with his Blitz to make use of the unique feature it had: the Mirage Colloid Stealth system. Once he had gotten close enough to the base, he could destroy the emitters for the umbrella and allow the others to move in. It was quite a gamble since the Blitz's Mirage Colloid hadn't been tested before, but at the same time this was their only hope to get through the barrier.

When the black G-Weapon began to activate its stealth system, its frame started to fade or rather vanish into space like a chameleon before its entire frame completely disappeared. Dearka whistled in amazement at the ability the Blitz had just demonstrated while Yzak just crossed his arms while leaning his back against the wall.

"That mobile suit is really something." The Buster pilot said then turned to the Duel's pilot, "Right Yzak?"

"Heh, right. It really fits a coward like him." Yzak answered with a bit of mockery in his tone.

"Oh come on, Yzak. He wasn't all like that." Dearka replied sympathetically as he raised his eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you're still upset because you got your butt handed to you by the Strike."

"I could've handled it myself if Athrun didn't get in my way!" Yzak retorted.

The blonde teen shook his head. "Did you forget the fact that the other mobile suits were there? We would've gotten killed if we kept on fighting."

Yzak growled with clenched fists and gritted teeth as he lowered his head and mentally vowed to himself not to lose to the Strike or the other G-Weapons. _'That pilot…this time the Strike's gonna get it!'_

* * *

 **Archangel – Mess Hall**

At the cafeteria, Tsubasa was restlessly tapping his finger on the table while Makoto and Noel chatted quietly with each other. Hera, Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, Kira, Flay, and Miriallia were just silent the entire time before the door slid open.

To the surprise of everyone, except Tsubasa, present, Admiral Garcia entered with a few armed soldiers accompanying him.

"Alright," He began. "Who among you are the pilots of the Strike and the other three G-Weapons?" Neumann walked towards the Admiral and his expression had darkened.

"Why do you want to know?" Neumann asked while Garcia simply grinned at this statement.

"We are aware that you are soldiers of the Atlantic Federation and you were selected for their secret military project." Garcia stated.

"What are you planning to do with the Strike and the other mobile suits?" Neumann asked in a guarded tone.

"We are not planning to do anything with it, but we feel honored to be granted the opportunity to see it before it is officially announced." Garcia said. "So tell me, who are the pilots?"

"The pilot for the Strike is Lieutenant La Flaga and the other G-Weapons were sent to us by auto-pilot." Said one of the other crewmembers while Tsubasa could only shake his head as Garcia laughed.

"We were watching your previous battle; it's quite obvious that La Flaga was piloting the Moebius Zero and those unknown machines didn't move like drones, the skill and handling was done by pilots." Garcia said as he scanned the room before his eyes laid on Kira and his friends.

The admiral walked over to Flay then grabbed hold of her, pulling her away from her seat. "I suppose that if the captain of this vessel is a woman then why not the pilot of the Strike as well?" The redhead struggled to get free but was unable to escape Garcia's grip.

"Let me go!" Flay shrieked and that was all it took for Tsubasa to snap. There were many things he disliked and one of them was putting your hands on a girl.

With an instinct he didn't know he had, the white-haired boy lunged at Garcia and delivered a powerful jab straight to the man's cheek while grabbing hold of Flay and pushing her into Sai's arms.

Garcia glared up at the young man with hate in his eyes as he held his cheek. "You little punk! Who do you think you are!?"

"The guy who's gonna beat the crap out of you if you do that again." Tsubasa growled, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

* * *

 **Outside Artemis' Sensor Range**

The _Rewloola_ Battleship soared through space with great speed, along with a trio of escorting _Musaka_ cruisers. As the small group of ships approached the _Gamow,_ the ZAFT personnel couldn't help but look at the ships with a bit of awe.

"So…that's them?" Dearka asked, "The Morningstar Corps?"

"I always heard about them from my mother," Yzak stated, looking at the ships. "Those ships don't look like they were even built in the Earth Sphere…"

"You can kinda see the ZAFT influence, though." Nicol added, as the ships moved alongside the _Gamow_. Once the ships were aligned, a docking tube extended from the _Rewloola_ out towards the _Gamow_ , connecting the two ships.

The three ZAFT Red coats awaited by the airlock, before it hissed open as Jaden Takeo appeared from the other end, landing gently on the deck. "You must be the Le Creuset team, yes?" He asked, eying the three men.

"Yes sir," Nicol nodded, "I'm Nicol-"

"No need for introductions, Mr. Amalfi," Jaden said, waving his hand - but maintaining a smile. "I've read your file, all of yours. You're all fairly good pilots, and soldiers considering you were able snatch four of the five Gundams."

All three pilots blinked "Gun...dam?" Dearka asked in confusion.

Jaden sighed, shaking his head. "The O.S," He stated, "When you start it up, the O.S spells out the acronym G.U.N.D.A.M, it sounds much more interesting than G-Weapon, wouldn't you agree? But that is besides the point…our mission today is fairly clear: the destruction or capture of the Legged Ship and her mobile weapons are a secondary objective as we-"

"Wait, _secondary_?" Yzak demanded. "Our mission is to take down that damn ship before the EA-"

"OMNI Enforcer likely has all the data they need to begin mass production of mobile suits, Mr. Joule." Jaden informed, glaring slightly at the silver-haired pilot. "The only thing they lack is a Natural-Friendly Operating System, which they _will_ create on their own sooner or later. As such, the sinking of the ship and MS are the secondary objective."

"Then…what is our primary objective then?" Nicol asked.

"Artemis itself," Jaden informed, pulling out the image files on the aforementioned asteroid base. "Or more specifically, the lightwave barrier technology it possesses…think about it: the entirety of the PLANTs shielded behind by an array of Lightwave barriers…if the EA find a way around the N-Jammers, the barriers will be the last line of defense for the colonies, to prevent another Junius Seven. That _is_ the primary duty of ZAFT, is it not? The defense of the PLANTs?"

The three pilots were silent, while Yzak still had a frustrated face…but even he had to concede to his point. "So…you have a plan then?"

"I always do, though I theorize you have been thinking just as I have, Nicol." Jaden spoke, looking at the youngest pilot. "The Blitz has a stealth system, yes?"

"Um, yes - Mirage Colloid, near complete stealth."

"A coward's weapon-" Yzak began to say, before…

*SLAP*

The other two pilots both recoiled when Jaden suddenly slapped Yzak, who now had wide eyes and a distinct red mark on his face. "You're a fucking idiot," He growled, "Did you even stop to consider that mobile suit's capabilities could _save_ countless lives? Infiltration teams can go deeper behind enemy lines to gather mission-critical intelligence, the accuracy of which can mean the difference between life and death to hundreds, if not _thousands_ of soldiers on the battlefield?!"

He then grabbed Yzak by the collar of his uniform "And how dare you talk to _your own comrade_ like that! Do you expect someone to watch your back while you're _insulting_ them? Keep up that attitude, _Joule_ , I have friends in the Council that can have you booted back down to a greencoat, and give you the _shittiest_ position within ZAFT that you will _never_ rise out from. While I am running this Op, you do as I say, when I say it! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Yzak shouted, as he and the pilots all gulped.

Jaden took a deep breath, before nodding. "Good…glad to see we're on the same page now." He stated, "Now…here is our plan of attack…Nicol, you will launch in the Blitz Gundam, move ahead of the rest of our forces and disable the Lightwave barrier generators. Artemis's base commander has become so reliant on the shields he has neglected all other forms of defense, I would even gamble many of the ships within the station are understaffed. Once the generator is down, our main attack group will launch. Our ships may not arrive in time to stop the Legged Ship from escaping, but remember: Artemis comes first, we can always hunt the Legged Ship down again later."

The captain of the _Gamow_ decided to voice his concerns. "What about the enemy mobile suits? Wouldn't they try to stop us?"

"No, their priority is defending the Legged Ship," Jaden informed, before he smirked. "Plus…knowing Admiral Garcia's _ethics_ , and if the pilots of those mobile suits are decent human beings, they may just _let_ us have the base." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Either way…if we do engage the enemy Gundams, leave them to me, and our Gundams: but remember, we may know what the Strike can do for the most part…but those other three mobile suits may have more tricks up their sleeves, so stay on guard."

Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol saluted. "Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Archangel - Mess Hall**

Garcia glared dangerously at the boy that dared to strike him. "My, you really wish to protect this girl? How very cute. However, I highly doubt you're the only one who is a mobile suit pilot." Garcia stood up and tried to hit Tsubasa until Kira intervened by grabbing the man's arm and throwing the admiral to the ground.

"Cut it out! We didn't do anything to warrant this kind of treatment! If you want to know who the pilot of the Strike is, it's me!" The brown-haired Coordinator declared.

"He's telling the truth! He and that boy are both pilots for those mobile suits!" Flay said in annoyance. "There are two others in the infirmary that are also pilots!" Thus, she spilled the next secret that Kira didn't want anyone to know. "If you want to know, Kira's a Coordinator."

This caught Garcia's interest. "He's a Coordinator? Very well, take them to the hangar at once," Garcia ordered before remembering what the redhead said. "And have two guards in the infirmary to execute the other pilots on my orders just in case if these two give us problems."

"You bastard!" Tsubasa lunged at the older man until one of the guards rammed the stock of his rifle directly into the Angel pilot's stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground in a coughing fit. Two of the Eurasian soldiers picked up and dragged the white-haired boy out with Kira following behind as two soldiers trailed near him.

Hera could only watch on worried. What could she do? How is she supposed to help her friends?

Meanwhile, Makoto and Noel noticed everyone's attention seemed to be on the two Gundam pilots being taken to the hangar bay. The female Coordinator gave her friend an unspoken signal to follow her as they both managed to sneak away unnoticed.

* * *

 _ **Rewloola**_ **Battleship and** _ **Gamow**_

Nicol sat in the cockpit of the Blitz, running a last minute systems check before he launched. _'This is it. If this succeeds, mom and dad will be that much safer.'_ He thought it over in his head.

He shook that out of his mind at the moment. Nicol prepared to activate the Mirage Colloid just as he was given the green light to launch. Taking off, the black G-Weapon's frame was rendered invisible, leaving nothing of its existence as it flew towards Artemis.

In the hangar of the _Rewloola_ , Jaden watched as Nicol took off and headed towards Artemis on a terminal screen. ' _Good luck, kid._ ' He thought, ' _Making sure_ you _go home in one piece this time…_ ' He donned his helmet, smirking slightly as he turned his gaze towards another machine in the hangar. Within were multiple mobile suits, mostly custom-built variants of the AMS-129 Geara Zulu, with a few AMS-119 Geara Dogas and AMX-009 Dreissens. However at the end stood a lone mobile suit colored bright red with black trimming, with an elegant yet deadly build, and multiple thrusters, including the large pair on its back. But its most telling feature was its head, sponsoring a golden V-shaped head crest. The signature mark of a Gundam.

' _Time to bust out again, eh Comet?_ ' He thought, chuckling slightly as he leaped up, allowing Zero G to let him drift to the MS. ' _After all, the best way to fight a Gundam, is with_ another _Gundam._ '

* * *

 **Hangar Bay**

After being brought before the stationary Gundams, Tsubasa and Kira glared at Admiral Garcia. The man in turn merely gave them both a smug grin. "Now, if you don't mind, you will remove the locks on the machines' OS."

"But I'm not with the Earth Forces; I'm just a civilian who ended up involved in the war." Kira said getting their attention.

"You are already a traitor towards your own kind." Garcia replied trying to get into the boy's head.

"A traitor?!" Kira uttered out shocked by the man's remark. His mind played the memories of when he and Athrun had graduated from grade school.

"I have no idea why, but regardless, you did betray your own people, didn't you? In which case…" Garcia started before a victorious smile showed on his face. "As a Coordinator siding with the Earth Forces, you're very valuable. There's nothing to worry about. You'll be treated fairly well. Even in Eurasia."

Tsubasa glared at the man. "You're a pretty stupid man if you think pretty words is gonna make me do anything."

"It's either that or I have the other two pilots executed for _insubordination_." Garcia threatened.

Both Kira and Tsubasa could only grit their teeth at this. Reluctantly, the Coordinator had gone up to the Strike while the white-haired Gundam pilot stormed over to the Angel.

Meanwhile, as the two boys are forced to unlock the OS on the Gundams, Makoto and Noel snuck out of the _Archangel_ and found themselves inside of another hangar bay. It was completely dark and no one seemed to be in sight except for two giant figures.

The two girls cautiously stepped towards the figures only to gasp when they gazed upon two new mobile suits that bore a resemblance to the other G-Weapons.

One seemed to be built up for close quarters combat with the other built for long to mid range combat. Both mobile suits were entirely grey but their eyes were different colored. The close combat MS had green eyes while the long range MS had blue eyes.

"Are these...new G-Weapons?" Noel asked, a bit terrified.

"I guess they are but I've never seen anything like them before." Makoto added.

* * *

 **Officer Guest Lounge**

When Mu, Murrue, and Natarle were waiting in the lounge for any word on when they'd be able to leave Artemis with the _Archangel_ before suddenly a huge tremor shook the entire room. Porcelain dishes fell from the shelves and the table while the ceiling fan rocked back and forth like it could fall from its position at anytime.

"What the?!" What's happening here?" Natarle asked as she tried to keep her balance along with the other officers.

"Looks like we're under attack." Mu answered before yelling at the door in a panicked tone of voice. "Arrgh! There's a crack in the wall from that last explosion! Air's leaking out!" He then whispered to his two female companions, "Shout something! Make them open the door!"

The captain blinked once before she began to scream like a helpless woman. Needless to say, her acting was quite impressive as a damsel in distress…

"KYAAHH! Help! We're gonna die! NO!"

As Murrue kept acting like she along with the others were about to die or something, Natarle could only look at her superior officer and was unsure whether to act or not while Mu hid behind the door to ambush any incoming guards.

When the first guard opened the door to check on them, the next thing that he saw was a jab cracking into his jaw which sent him flying and rendered him unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Hey! What's wrong?" the second guard asked, who rushed into the room upon hearing the sounds of a brief struggle. The response to his question came in the form of an arm knocking his rifle aside while a fist buried itself in his gut as darkness followed swiftly after that.

Grabbing their weapons, Mu holstered one rifle on his shoulder while holding another in his hands. "Come on! We better get back to the ship!" Mu said before he moved out into the corridor with his weapons at the ready, followed by Murrue and Natarle.

* * *

 **Outside Artemis**

The Blitz, having engaged its attack, fired another energy shot from its beam rifle at the energy barrier generator that shielded Artemis from the rest of the ZAFT forces.

"This is Nicol! The barrier is down!" The green-haired pilot reported.

" _Copy that Nicol, good work!_ " Jaden radioed in. " _All Morningstar Squadrons - Tora Tora Tora! Hit that base with everything we've got! Clear out the Eurasians, but if they surrender, disarm them - but leave their commander_ for me. _Boarding parties, prepare to engage once we clear the main drydocks!_ "

" _Yes sir!_ "

" _Move out! Jaden Takeo, Comet Gundam, mobilizing!_ "

* * *

 **Archangel Hangar Bay**

With the sudden explosions caused by the Blitz outside, Kira noticed that the guard and technicians were not paying attention to him or his Tsubasa. Seizing the opportunity, he kicked the armed guard who collided with the technician behind him and immediately closed the cockpit as the two tumbled away in the zero-g hangar bay.

Tsubasa saw this as this change to grab hold of the safety railing above his cockpit then dropkicked his own guards out and used this opportunity to close the hatch of his Gundam. Placing the GP Base on the activation stand, the holographic controls came online.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

While the two guards watched over the unconscious Kyo and Haruto, the Eurasian soldiers made small talk to pass the time.

"Hey," The first guard asked.

"Yeah?" The second replied.

"You ever wonder why we're doing this?"

"Hmm, probably because it's our job?" The second sarcastically stated.

"Dude, you don't have to be a prick about it." The first glanced back at the bedridden boys. "But still, it's a bit difficult to imagine these kids being the pilots of those mobile suits."

The second guard shrugged. "Hey, I don't get payed to question the ethics of warfare. I get payed to do my job."

The first sighed. "I guess you have a point."

Unknown to the two, Kyo's eyes had shot open. Glaring golden orbs stared at the back of the heads of both Eurasians. Grabbing the IV stand, the black-haired boy swung it across the first guard's head, knocking him out then slammed his knee directly into the nose of the second guard.

With both soldiers unconscious, the Stardust pilot checked their uniforms and took their weapons. No doubt he'll have need of them to free the crew in the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Artemis Command Room**

"What the HELL is going on here?!" Garcia demanded as he entered the command room. "The Umbrella is suppose to be flawless!"

"Sir, a mobile suit appeared just inside our defensive perimeter!" One of the officers reported, "It must've used some form of stealth technology to pass by our sensors!"

Garcia cursed. A stealth unit, of all the mobile weapons ZAFT could've captured at Heliopolis, it _had_ to be the machine which could turn _invisible_ to their sensors. "Deploy the garrison and the fleet!" He barked out. "Find that mobile suit, and destroy it! And don't let the _Archangel_ escape damnit! And get to repairing-"

"Sir! Mobile suits approaching!" One of the operators reported. "Over twenty units heading our way! And… wait… something's not… "

"What is it? Spit it out!" Garcia roared.

"Sir, one of them is moving faster," He stated, his eyes widening. "It's moving at…at three times the speed of the others…"

Garcia let that information process before he paled. There was only one man, _one man_ the OMNI Enforcer knew who had a mobile suit that fast…

"...the Red Comet… "

* * *

 **MSN-010X Comet Gundam**

(Background Music: "Full Frontal" Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Soundtrack)

Jaden smirked as he felt the G-Forces push against him as he accelerated forward into the battlespace, the Blitz doing a number on the Eurasian fleet already… and it was about to get a whole lot worse.

As he flew into Artemis, the first ship to come into sight was a _Drake_ escort ship - firing its missile pods at the Gundam to shoot it down - however it was a vain attempt as Jaden darted away from the Missiles firing arc, firing off his 60mm head vulcans, taking care of the missiles before raising his beam rifle - one shot directly to the bridge, followed by another pair to the torpedo racks, and finishing it off by setting off the remaining missile pods, detonating the ship.

He didn't have a moment to rest, before he twirled away from a pair of missiles fired from a Moebius, which darted past as it tried to turn around for another pass - not that it had the chance for before the pilot knew it, the Comet was right in front of him, as the beam axes within his shield lit up and sliced the pitiful mobile armor in half.

It was simply a massacre. Jaden moved from target to target, moving faster than their weapons could follow - which was difficult enough with the strange interference emitting from the machine making the acquisition of a proper target lock nigh impossible. All the while he sunk ship, after ship, after ship - the fragile OMNI vessels proving to be no match to the Gundam.

A full squadron of Moebius units attempted to gang up on the Comet, while its back was turned as it sliced apart the bridge of an _Agamemnon_ carrier. They thought they had the jump on him… before a dozen tube-like objects ejected from the thrusters and shoulders of the machine, which turned around and began firing a torrent of beams - shredding the mobile armors into pieces without the Comet even needing to look behind itself.

' _Moebius mobile armors…whoever designed those things needs to get shot,_ ' Jaden thought, with a roll of his eyes as the Funnels returned to their respective racks. ' _The only ones worth a damn were the Moebius Zeros._ ' He spared a moment to look at their progress - the Blitz was still doing its thing, as the rest of the mobile suit force was finally catching up to them - entering through the docking bay, and engaging the fleet and the mobile armors - keeping them distracted from the boarding craft which touched down on the deck, landing dozens of troops down to claim the asteroid base itself.

' _They should be able to handle that without me..._ ' He thought, as he took off once more. ' _Now…where is the_ Archangel? _Should be making its grand escape soon…It'd be nice to fight_ one _of those new Gundams before they leave..._ '

(End Background Music)

As the Strike is being equipped with the Sword Striker, Tsubasa had the Angel boost out of the hangar only to come upon the sight of the ZAFT-controlled G-Weapons attacking the drydock of Artemis along with a mobile suit force of...Neo Zeon mobile suits?

"How in the hell are these things even here?" The white-haired boy mumbled to himself before the alarm in his cockpit went off. "An enemy!?"

The Gundam looked in the direction of an incoming Geara Doga that had spotted him, firing its beam machinegun at the winged MS. Tsubasa used the Protect Bits to shield himself from being pelted by the green energy bolts then brought up the GN Valiant Rifle and fired a pink bolt at the head of the Neo Zeon MS.

With its head a melted scrap, the Geara Doga brought out its beam axe and charged at the Angel only to miss when it avoided the glowing topaz blade then sliced the enemy mobile suit in half with its GN Blade Bit. Tsubasa backed away just as the Geara Doga exploded in a cloud of pink smoke.

Sighing, Tsubasa noticed the Sword Strike exiting the _Archangel_. "Kira, we've got a problem."

"What's going on?" The Coordinator asked concerned.

"ZAFT has some backup. I'm trusting you to defend the ship while I scout out how many enemies there are. Can you do this for me?" The white-haired teen questioned.

Kira bit his lower lip for a brief second but nodded all the same. "Yes, I understand."

"Alright, be careful, Kira." Tsubasa grinned the accelerated the Angel out into the skirmish.

With Jaden, he watched as one of the Geara Dogas of his team suddenly ceased transmitting - which only meant one thing, it was shot down. And there was no way in hell a Moebius could shoot down a Geara Doga.

Just as he thought this, suddenly he spotted a fast-moving object moving through the battlezone, an angelic-looking Gundam. ' _There you are,_ ' He thought, ' _I know you're from_ our _earth… but I'm not gonna go easy on you… you_ did _just kill one of my men…_ ' With his course set, he adjusted the Comet Gundam, as the thrusters flared to life and darted after the Gundam.

Tsubasa's eyes narrowed when his main camera tracked an object speeding right at him. It moved at three times the speed of the other machines. Wait...three times?

With quick thinking, the Gundam pilot unsheathed his Angel's beam saber and raised it to block a blow from his new assailant. "The hell-!?" He exclaimed.

" _Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Gundam pilot!_ " Tsubasa blinked. Was that the pilot speaking? " _Answer me this…how is Sei Iori doing?_ "

"Who?" Tsubasa blinked in confusion. "I've got no idea who the hell you're talking about!" He glared at the mono-eyed mobile suit.

" _What?! Oh for fuck's sake…_ " The pilot groaned, before punching the Angel Gundam in the face. " _Am I seriously the only person who ever watched Gunpla Build Fighters?!_ "

"You mean that crappy kid version of Mobile Suit Gundam?" Tsubasa wondered before realizing something. "Hey, how the hell do you even know about that!?"

" _Take a hint! We're from the same world!_ " Jaden replied, kicking the Angel Gundam back with the classical red comet kick. " _Name's Jaden Takeo! You?_ "

The Gundam pilot glared at the crimson-black MS. "Tsubasa Aoi." He replied then brought up his GN Valiant Rifle and fired. However the red Gundam flashed out of its blast in a blur of motion, gaining some distance before opening fire with its own beam rifle. The Angel's Protect Bits managed to defend their master from being blasted to bits.

" _Pleasure to meet you then; nice to know we're not alone here anymore!_ " Jaden replied, smirking as their duel continued.

"I'd say the feeling's mutual but then I'd be lying!" Tsubasa yelled, sending out his Agios funnels. The white-blue bits sped towards Jaden's MS then fired a barrage of energy beams at him. The mono-eyed Gundam dancing from the beams - using his shield to block what he couldn't dodge - before suddenly he deployed his own set of Funnels - forcing both machines to soar around one another, firing and dodging one another's Funnels and rifle fire.

" _Well, sorry to tell you this, but I can't exactly hold back on you,_ " Jaden informed, finding an opening as he sped forward - activating the beam axes on his shield - however only colliding with the Angel's own beam sabers. " _Can't look like I'm holding back against you, ZAFT might get suspicious…and you_ did _just kill one of my own people - so excuse me if this feels_ personal!" He emphasized it as he floored the throttle - pushing the Angel back, colliding into the wrecked hulk of a _Nelson_ Battleship.

Tsubasa gritted his teeth from the impact. "Don't worry! I can take care of myself!" With his declaration, the Angel's eyes flashed as its GN Drive ignited into full blast. Using this acceleration, the Gundam slammed its knee directly into the chest of Jaden's MS. The Angel wasn't done as it grabbed hold of the Comet then threw it at the wreck of an _Agamemnon_ carrier. "Come on! Is that all you got?"

Jaden grunted, as the air bags cushioned the impact in the cockpit, however he grinned "All I've got? Tsubasa, I have yet _begun_ to fight!" He informed, raising the Comet's legs - kicking the Angel off of him before drawing one of his beam sabers - the thrusters flashing alive as he darted after the Angel, the two Gundams clashing and smashing against one another throughout the base. "This is the most fun I've had since we were stuck here nearly a year ago!"

Tsubasa smirked in return. "Yeah, I actually have a worthy opponent to fight!" The Angel brought out its other beam saber and slashed at the evading Comet Gundam. "Having to fight these weak pilots from ZAFT make it difficult for me to hold back! But this time, I can go all out!" All of his Agios funnels aimed at Jaden and fired.

The Red Comet smiled as he bursts upwards - avoiding the beam before returning the favor with his own Funnels. "And it's nice to fight something that isn't a damned Moebius or Tanks!" He agreed.

The white-blue Gundam avoided the strafing beams from the enemy Funnels then aimed its GN Eclipse cannons. "Fire!" Tsubasa roared as the powerful beam cannons fired at the Comet.

" _WHOA!_ " Jaden shouted - just barely ducking under the beams, managing to scorch some of the armor along his MS. " _We-he-hell, you've got more bite than I thought!_ " He put away his rifle and saber - trading out for a pair of cannon weapons which he proceeded to combine. " _Here's mine!_ "

Tsubasa blinked. Weren't those from the…?

" _Buster Cannon, 25% - FIRING!_ " Jaden shouted, and the dual barrels glowed as a bright yellow shot of energy blasted out. The Angel's Pilot cursed, flying down to avoid the buster shot - which continued on to annihilate an _Agamemnon_ \- and still holding enough energy to blast apart a pair of _Drake-class_ ships unfortunate enough to be near it.

"Holy shit!" Tsubasa exclaimed before deadpanning. "Seen it. Here's my upgraded version." The Angel positioned itself into a firing position as many of the Agios Funnels attached to the GN Valiant Rifle, making it longer with a bigger barrel. "Let's see you dodge this!" Pulling the trigger, the barrel of the Valiant Rifle fired a larger much more powerful blast at the Red Comet.

"MOTHER OF FUCK!" Jaden shouted, flooring the pedals to get out of the way of the blast - the particle beam blasting apart rock - and blowing apart any OMNI enforcer ships unfortunate enough to not move out of the way. " _I'd say that be some OP shit, but then again I've got the Twin Buster Rifle, so…pot calling the kettle black I suppose. Geez, what is taking the_ Archangel _so long to leave?_ "

Tsubasa blinked. Leave? "What do you-?"

" _What, you think I'm trying to_ stop _you?_ " Jaden asked, maneuvering the Comet Gundam behind a wrecked _Drake_ as it put away the Buster rifles. " _Knowing full and well what's gonna happen in the future? Like I said - I'm making this look_ convincing _for ZAFT - today I'm only after Artemis really._ "

"...Why?"

" _Lightwaver barriers - keep the PLANTs safe from another nuclear attack,_ " Jaden informed, " _Plus it'd be nice to have a base of operations where my ships can dock that isn't owned by ZAFT - its part of the deal I struck with Siegel after Rau hired us. I give ZAFT the schematics and samples of the barrier tech, me and my boys get Artemis since, like before, it really doesn't hold strategic value for ZAFT location-wise._ "

"I see your point," Tsubasa reluctantly agreed but had his Gundam raise its beam saber at the Comet. "But make no mistake, we see each other again then we're enemies. That won't change."

" _Fair enough…at least until the EA tries to invade Orb, or Jachin Due._ " Jaden informed with a light chuckle - holding his own beam axe-equipped shield towards the Angel. " _Until then though, I look forward to our future entanglements…I hope we both survive long enough till the days we can start calling each other allies._ "

"We'll see." Tsubasa stated.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Kira was struggling with the attacking Blitz, Buster, and Duel once again. With the Aile Striker, it was relatively easier to deal with but with the Sword Striker it was a bit more difficult.

The Buster fired its High-energy Rifle at the Strike, forcing Kira to avoid the green pillar of light. "Slippery bastard!" Dearka growled.

"Give me a break!" Kira growled as his MS evaded another slash from the Duel's beam saber.

"I've got you now!" Yzak declared, bringing up the 57mm Beam Rifle and was about to fire until an emerald energy shot pierced the rifle, destroying it. "What the hell!?"

"Huh?" Kira blinked in surprise until his radar read up on two new contacts, both of which read as friendlies. Glancing back, the Coordinator was met with two new mobile suits.

The first was primarily colored an azure blue with white accents. It looked more like a feminine version of the Strike but had a less bulky build. In its hands were two silver long-barreled handguns. Its blue eyes glared dangerously at the Duel.

The second was primarily colored a bright orange with black as a secondary color. It seemed to be built primarily for close quarters combat with two silver cross-shaped tonfas in its hands. Its green eyes locking onto the Buster.

"Are they allies?" Kira wondered aloud.

"Kira, are you okay?" Came the voice of Makoto.

"M-Makoto? Wait, are you in one of those mobile suits!?" The Coordinator exclaimed in surprise.

A camera link came online in the boy's cockpit, revealing Makoto giving her fellow Coordinator a wink. "That's right! Say hello to the X108 Impact!"

Noel's face appeared a second later. She blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I-I'm here to help, Kira-san. This X301 Bolverk should do the trick."

Kira sighed with relief. "Thanks, you two are a big help right now."

* * *

 **Bridge**

After successfully making it out of the lounge, Neumann and the others had managed to regain control of the bridge. They were relieved that the three officers had also made it back before they launched the _Archangel_ to escape.

"We can't move freely here! _Archangel_ , taking off!" Murrue commanded as the Archangel slowly ascended and scattered wreckage as the docking clamps gave way. Just as they were about to increase the ship's speed, the main screen suddenly showed Tsubasa inside his Gundam.

"Lieutenant Ramius, get the ship out of here immediately!" The white-haired boy stated. "Another mobile suit force besides the other G-Weapons is attacking Artemis."

"Another mobile suit force?" Murrue repeated, obviously surprised by this development.

"Yeah, some guy calling himself Jaden Takeo." Seeing the woman flinch, Tsubasa narrowed his blue eyes. "Who is he?"

"H-He's the leader of the Morningstar Corps." Murrue informed, "They're a mercenary group usually employed by ZAFT, even sharing similar command structures. He uses mobile weapons and technology that no one in the Earth Sphere has ever seen before…not until the G-Weapons that is! Jaden is infamous for what he did at Endymion, sinking ten EA battleships on his own, in a mobile suit surpassing anything even ZAFT could possibly produce."

"Like the Red Comet…" Tsubasa muttered. "Like Char Aznable." His frown grew. "His mobile suit is like mine. A Gundam."

"Tsubasa, we need to leave Artemis. Can you and Kira protect the ship until we get clear?" Murrue asked.

Nodding, the Angel pilot responded. "Roger, we'll handle it." Cutting the feed, the buxom brunette sat in her seat.

"Increase the power to the thrusters! We're leaving this place immediately!" The captain issued orders to the bridge crew.

The _Archangel_ proceeded to soar off, escaping through the rear exit of Artemis, avoiding the rest of the ZAFT MS teams plus the Gundams. " _Dammit, they're getting away!_ " Yzak shouted, as he began to chase after them - only for his machine to lurch as the Comet Gundam grappled him. " _What the-?!_ "

"Let em go, Yzak." Jaden stated, "We can catch her another day - remember, Artemis's capture is the primary objective."

Yzak snarled, but obeyed as the G-Weapons ceased their pursuit of the Legged Ship - turning back to deal with Artemis. The Comet Gundam remained for a minute, watching as the battleship left - smiling.

"Good luck Tsubasa, you and your friends." He said, before turning back towards the asteroid base, and flaring towards it to finish what they started.

* * *

 **Archangel**

After the recovery of the Strike, Angel, Impact, and Bolverk, the four pilots left their machines but Kira was the only one that moved away from his friends.

Tsubasa watched the boy leave while Makoto drifted by him.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"I think it would be best if you go and find out. Garcia said some pretty deep things." The white-haired boy replied.

Nodding, the girl drifted after the boy while Noel looked up at Tsubasa. "Why is Kira so sad?"

"It's because he's coming to terms with what he's doing. He's realizing that he's basically a traitor to his own people; to Coordinators." Tsubasa explained. "It's hurting him inside."

The blonde girl frowned. "I guess I could understand how he feels."

* * *

 **Pilot Quarters**

Kira staggered into his room with very little life in his eyes. He caught a glimpse of Kyo sleeping on the bunk above Tsubasa's but didn't think much of it. He slumped onto his bed while hugging the pillow under his chin, not even caring about the robotic bird, Birdie, which had landed on his shoulder.

"I'm…" Kira muttered under his breath as a lone tear came from his eyes then slid down on his cheek before Makoto came in to find the boy exhausted.

Sitting on the edge of Kira's bed, Makoto only had silence before she finally spoke. "Hey, I don't really know what has you so upset but I guess that Garcia guy must've said something to hurt you." The girl glanced down at her friend. "But just remember this, you chose to fight against ZAFT to protect your friends. You didn't choose to fight against Coordinators because the Earth Forces told you to."

Kira inclined his head and looked at the Coordinator girl. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean if you think about it, we're not really fighting to better ourselves or to kill others. We're fighting to protect those that can't protect themselves." Makoto explained. "It's funny because I don't think me and Noel would've even piloted those other mobile suits if it wasn't for your courage."

"My...courage?" Kira looked surprised to hear something like that.

"Yeah, you didn't even have any mobile suit training yet you fought alongside Tsubasa and the others to protect us in the Strike. That takes courage and selflessness." The brunette girl smiled, ruffling Kira's own brown hair.

The boy pouted slightly. "Knock it off; I'm not a little kid."

"You sure act like one though." Makoto teased.

Before Kira realized it, Makoto started tickling him like an older sister would their little brother. Thus, Kira had couldn't help but laugh out loud like a child once more with Makoto chuckling with him.

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _After escaping Artemis, the Archangel experiences a new problem._ Shows Murrue talking with Mu and Natarle before cutting to show Tsubasa giving a bottle of water to a child

 _With supplies low, the crew must search in a graveyard that sparked the war._ Shows the Archangel flying towards the wreckage of Junius Seven while the Gundams protect the ship

 _Meanwhile, at the PLANTs, Athrun is giving a short leave back home._ Shows Athrun kneeling before the grave of his mother as he sets down a bouquet of flowers

 _While sermons and prayers are sent out to those who lost their lives in Junius Seven, Kira comes to difficult crossroad._ Shows the Aile Strike aiming its beam rifle at a Surveillance Type GINN before cutting into the cockpit with Kira having an internal struggle

 **Next Time:** Grave of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy

 _Let the souls of the dead pierce your heart, Gundam!_ Cuts to reveal the Angel, Stardust, Impact, Bolverk, and Strike watching a small sea of paper flowers floating over the remains of a frozen lake

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. Special thanks to 117Jorn for assisting in this chapter. Please note, some of this has lines from the old version of Stardust Angels.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate those anymore.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you and you have no one to blame but yourself.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** GAT-X108 'Impact' Gundam

 **Namesake:** Impact

 **Unit Type:** Prototype Close-quarters Combat Mobile Suit

 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery

 **Special Equipment:** Phase Shift Armor; "Gewalttätig" System

 **Armament:** 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel Anti Air CIWS; 2x "Impact" Pile Bunker Tonfas; 2x Beam Saber

 **Optional Armament:** 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle; Shield

 **Pilot:** Makoto Nanaya

 **Appearance:** Based on the BG-011B Build Burning Gundam except its v-fin antenna is shorter with a smooth faceplate

 **Colors:** Primarily orange with the secondary being black. A more detailed description would be that the red parts of the Build Burning Gundam is orange and the white parts are black with green eyes along with the golden v-fin antenna.

 **Info:** The sixth G-Weapon primarily created for close quarters combat. The Impact was to be sent to Heliopolis for final adjustments but its transport vessel had been intercepted by the Eurasian Federation. Not much data is known about the unit.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** GAT-X301 'Bolverk' Gundam

 **Namesake:** Bolverk

 **Unit Type:** Prototype Long-range Mobile Suit

 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery

 **Special Equipment:** Phase Shift Armor; "Falcon" Spatial Sight Camera

 **Armament:** 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel Anti Air CIWS; 2x "Fenrir" Beam Hand Cannons; "Gungnir" Beam Gatling Gun

 **Optional Armament:** 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle; Shield

 **Pilot:** Noel Vermillion

 **Appearance:** Based on the BN-876 Scramble Gundam but with a more feminine appearance

 **Colors:** Primarily azure blue with the secondary being white. A detailed description would be that the orange parts of the Scramble Gundam is colored azure blue with the white remaining the same color. The aqua blue pieces are yellow with the v-fin antenna colored gold.

 **Info:** The seventh G-Weapon created for long range combat. The Bolverk was to be sent to Heliopolis along with the Impact for final adjustments but its transport vessel had been intercepted by the Eurasian Federation. Data on the machine is not available at the moment.

* * *

 **Unit Model:** MSN-010X Comet Gundam

 **Unit Type:** Prototype High-Mobility/Assault Mobile Suit

 **Manufacturer:** Jaden Takeo

 **Operators:** Jaden Takeo

 **Known Pilots:** Jaden Takeo

 **Overall Height:** 22.6 Meters

 **Standard Weight:** 31.4 Metric Tons

 **Power Plant:** Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

 **Pilot Accommodations:** Pilot only, in linear seat/panoramic monitor cockpit

 **Special Equipment & Design Features:** Sensors, Range Unknown; Psycoframe Cockpit; Psycommu System; Self-Destruct System

 **Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 60mm CIWS, fire-linked in head; 2 x Beam Sabers, stored within forearms, hand-carried when in use or deployed directly when storage cover is lifted; 2 x Toe Beam Sabers, fixed on feet; 2 x 5-tube 5-tube missile pods, mounted on torso; 12 x Funnels, six stored on thruster pack, three on each shoulder

 **Optional Fixed Armaments:** Shield, mountable on either forearm; 2 x Beam Axes, stored upon shield;

 **Optional Armaments:** Beam Shot Rifle w/ Grenade Launcher; Sturm Fausts; Twin Buster Rifle;

 **Technical & Historical Notes:** Jaden Takeo's personal machine, the MSN-010X Comet is the embodiment of the legacy of Char Aznable - using parts and elements from the Sinanju and Sazabi, as well as the Geara Doga Psycommu, MS-19 Dolmel and Dezpada. Due to its massive thruster output, the Comet Gundam is a beast of speed - being one of the few Gunpla model kits that can actually keep up with a GN-equipped Gundam going at Trans-Am. In close combat the Comet Gundam is a true beast, with a mixture of beam sabers - as well as its funnels to deploy in battle, and even has a pair of missile pods for engaging more armored targets, as well as a beam rifle with a grenade launcher attachment. However its most dangerous armament is the Twin Buster Rifle, borrowed from the Wing Gundam Zero - which like its IRL unit - once combined, can destroy entire colonies with a maximum yield shot. However Jaden rarely uses the Buster Rifles at their full power unless it is 'an emergency'.

 **Colors:** Crimson Red with black trimming

 **Appearance:** For the most part it looks like the Sinanju, including its shield, however the thrusters on the back also have mounts for Funnels like the MSN-04 Sazabi did. Its shoulders look like those of het AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu Test Type, the legs and torso look like that of the MS-19 Dolmel. And finally the head of the LRX-088 Dezpada. Also possesses the twin buster rifle of the Wing Zero Gundam.


	9. Grave of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **I'm feeling good right now. 117Jorn was a big help last chapter as well.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 7:** Grave of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _Kira staggered into his room with very little life in his eyes. He caught a glimpse of Kyo sleeping on the bunk above Tsubasa's but didn't think much of it. He slumped onto his bed while hugging the pillow under his chin, not even caring about the robotic bird, Birdie, which had landed on his shoulder._

" _I'm…" Kira muttered under his breath as a lone tear came from his eyes then slid down on his cheek before Makoto came in to find the boy exhausted._

 _Sitting on the edge of Kira's bed, Makoto only had silence before she finally spoke. "Hey, I don't really know what has you so upset but I guess that Garcia guy must've said something to hurt you." The girl glanced down at her friend. "But just remember this, you chose to fight against ZAFT to protect your friends. You didn't choose to fight against Coordinators because the Earth Forces told you to."_

 _Kira inclined his head and looked at the Coordinator girl. "What do you mean?"_

" _Well, I mean if you think about it, we're not really fighting to better ourselves or to kill others. We're fighting to protect those that can't protect themselves." Makoto explained. "It's funny because I don't think me and Noel would've even piloted those other mobile suits if it wasn't for your courage."_

" _My...courage?" Kira looked surprised to hear something like that._

" _Yeah, you didn't even have any mobile suit training yet you fought alongside Tsubasa and the others to protect us in the Strike. That takes courage and selflessness." The brunette girl smiled, ruffling Kira's own brown hair._

 _The boy pouted slightly. "Knock it off; I'm not a little kid."_

" _You sure act like one though." Makoto teased._

 _Before Kira realized it, Makoto started tickling him like an older sister would their little brother. Thus, Kira had couldn't help but laugh out loud like a child once more with Makoto chuckling with him._

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with the Comet Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Reconfirmed. No signs of enemy ships within 5000 kilometers." Tonomura reported which made the captain sigh in relief as he continued on. "It appears that we've managed to lose them."

"They were all preoccupied with Artemis, so we were able to escape unnoticed." Mu commented. He then turned his chair towards Murrue, "We should be thankful to them for that at least."

"However…" Natarle trailed off, looking at Murrue as well.

"Yes, I know." The captain nodded before she lowered her head with the same concern. "We're fortunate that the Laurasia-class lost us along with the Morningstar Corp, but we still haven't solved our problems."

In spite of their now apparently safe voyage to the Lunar Base because ZAFT wasn't on their tail anymore, the _Archangel_ now had another problem. Since they hadn't been resupplied back in Artemis, the supplies they possessed had been decreasing faster than usual. In particular, water was becoming an increasingly large concern. Even though the water restriction had been applied to everyone on the ship, including the civilians, no one could tell if they would survive long enough before arriving at the Lunar Base. Long story short, the _Archangel_ was now in a race against time before they completely ran out of supplies.

* * *

 **Hangar Bay**

While plans were being discussed; down in the hangar bay, supplies were being handed out to the civilians albeit they were given smaller portions since they had to save up. Tsubasa along with Kira and his friends helped with the distribution of food and water.

Carrying some water bottles, Tsubasa spotted a family that was waiting for their supplies. The white-haired boy noticed a little girl who looked no older than seven look at him with hope in her eyes.

Bending down, the Angel pilot handed the little girl a water bottle while sporting a warm smile. "Here you go, little one."

The child looked up at Tsubasa with a wide smile. "Thank you so much, mister. I was so thirsty."

"No problem; I'm just doing my job of keeping all of you safe." The young man stated with a grin causing the girl to look at him with a curious look.

"What do you keep us safe from?" The little girl asked curiously.

"I'm a mobile suit pilot. I protect the ship from bad men that want to blow it up." Tsubasa answered as he handed two water bottles to the girl's parents.

"You pilot one of those huge robots!?" The girl exclaimed rather excitedly with an admiration-like gleam in her eyes. "Which one is yours?"

"That one." Tsubasa pointed at the Angel Gundam as other civilians who were listening in on the conversation saw the mobile suit and most of the adults couldn't believe that a boy was piloting a dangerous war machine.

"Then who pilots that one?" The girl's father asked out of the blue as he pointed to the Stardust.

"My friend, Kyo." The white-haired teen answered then gestured to the Cosmic. "The one who pilots the horned MS is another of my friends, Haruto."

"They look so cool! Way better than that blocky looking one." A civilian boy said with praise while gesturing to the Strike.

Kira, unfortunately, heard this remark as a dark cloud appeared over his head. _'Is the Strike really that blocky?'_

"Well, while ours are pretty cool, the Strike has a feature that the other mobile suits don't have. It can use different equipment packs." Tsubasa stated then gestured over to the Impact and Bolverk. "I don't know much about the other two but I think they're equally formidable as well."

"Wow that is pretty cool." The boy said with new praise as he looked at the Strike with childlike wonder.

Chuckling to himself, Tsubasa noticed Noel and Makoto glancing back at the two new G-Weapons. "So what's the story with these two? How were you both able to pilot them?"

Makoto voiced her answer, "Oh, I rewrote the OS for the Impact and Bolverk then convinced Noel to pilot it despite her trying to chicken out." She teased her friend much to Noel's embarrassment.

"Stop that, Makoto!" The blonde girl whined, completely annoyed with her friend for teasing her.

Tsubasa, Kira, Makoto, and the rest of the Heliopolis crew all laughed even Noel joined in with a small chuckle.

Makoto decided to finish her story. "After we got the machines to start up, we blasted our way out of the hangar they were kept in and came to the rescue."

Tolle pouted. "Man, you guys get all the cool stuff."

Miriallia elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. "It's not something to be jealous about, Tolle."

Kuzzey placed both of his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "I still think we shouldn't be involved in fighting but I'm not a pilot so I guess my opinion wouldn't matter."

"Nonsense, Kuzzey. Everyone's opinion is valued greatly so no need to be such a downer." Sai added.

Kira however was still a bit upset. Not at his friends or their current situation but by his inner turmoil in his decision to pilot the Strike against his fellow Coordinators.

* * *

 **Artemis**

Without the lightwave barriers to protect them, the defenses within Artemis crumbled thanks to the combined efforts of the captured G-Weapons and the Morningstar Corps. After Jaden's display of dominance against the base, it wasn't long before one by one, the Eurasian ships began flying the white flag, as did the base. After hours of fighting, Artemis had finally fallen.

Now, men wearing armored normal suits stood guard over the large group of surviving Eurasians who surrendered, with G36A2's pointed at the ready incase of any 'troublemakers'.

The Comet gundam landed at the ground level of the hangar, kneeling down allowing Jaden to climb out of his machine, allowing himself to drift down to the ground floor where several of his men awaited.

"Another mission complete, eh Cap?" One of them said with a smirk.

Jaden chuckled slightly "Just another day at the office, Robert." He stated, "Status on the _Gamow_?"

"She and the ZAFT pilots already left to keep looking for the _Archangel_ ," Robert stated, "As you requested we have sent the technical data of Artemis's umbrella back to the PLANTs, and we have already recieved the pay in credits."

"Good," Jaden nodded, before turning his attention towards the group of Eurasian POWs. "Now…to take care of them…" He walked towards the group of soldiers and navy men. "Alright, people…let's keep this simple: I am Commander Jaden Takeo of the Morningstar Corps…who is your superior officer here?"

There were several mummers among the crowd, many of them wondering if he really was _the_ Jaden Takeo aka 'The Red Comet'. However no one stepped forward or spoke up.

"Come on, let's keep this simple and civil," Jaden said, crossing his arms. "I am looking for a Rear Admiral Gerald Garcia - I know he is both the base and fleet commander…the first one to point him out will be cut a deal regarding their… _situation_."

There were even _more_ murmurs, as the POWs all started looking at one another, as if actively looking for the Admiral. Jaden's eyes narrowed. ' _He must've hidden himself among the enlisted,_ ' He though. ' _Its never easy, is it-_ '

"Excuse me!" Jaden's head rose as a voice called out. A single figure stepped out of the crowd, wearing a standard Eurasian uniform. The guards rose their rifles, however Jaden lifted his hand, telling them to remain at ease. He then walked forward to meet the young man. He looked fairly young, no older than 15 at best, with long shoulder-length black hair, and purple colored eyes.

"And you are?" Jaden asked, though from his appearance, he had a fairly good idea just who he was.

"My name is Canard Pars," He informed, confirming Jaden's suspicion. "The Admiral is here. I saw him take off his uniform and get in some enlisted gear…" He then pointed his finger towards the crowd. "That's him right there, the one in the hat."

Jaden smirked as he snapped his fingers, and two of the soldiers rushed in following shouts of protest before the Admiral was dragged out from the rest of the crowd, and forced down to his knees before Jaden. Garcia glared at Canard. "Traitor."

"No, a traitor implies I was loyal to you to begin with," Canard spat, glaring at Garcia. "You've forced me and the others to do _your_ dirty work, Admiral. We've had enough of it."

"I should've had those implants put in you, you damned brat!" Garcia shouted, "You'd of thought twice before betraying me!"

"Like how you were betraying the EA, holding the _Archangel_ and both her military and civilians hostage so you could have the data of the Strike all to yourself?" Jaden mused, looking at a datapad, as the Admiral's eyes snapped back to him. "Oh yes, we managed to get into your personal files quite easily. Oh, and a _war criminal_ , you planned to make it look like the _Archangel_ suffered cataclysmic engine failures, and kill everyone aboard, both military _and_ the Orb civilians." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the Eurasian admiral. "There is a _special_ place in hell for scum like you, Garcia."

Garcia snorted "I did what was expected as a Eurasian fleet commander," He said, glaring at Jaden. "I wouldn't expect a Coordinator like you to understand."

Jaden chuckled slightly "Oh…you just _assume_ I'm a Coordinator, just because me and my boys help ZAFT?" He asked, causing Garcia to look at him in shock as did the other Eurasian personnel even Canard looked at him in surprise.

"You're…a Natural?" Canard asked, "But…you were piloting-"

" _Anyone_ can pilot a mobile suit with the right amount of skill…and when someone competent is designing the OS." Jaden informed.

Garcia snarled. "You're a damned trait-" His statement was cut off as Jaden slugged the man in the face, knocking him back to the ground.

"Why don't you just shove your racist bullshit up your ass, _Admiral,_ " Jaden growled. "I'm as much a traitor as Canard or the Coordinator you were attempting to force to download the Strike's O.S is. Natural, Coordinator, it's all _bullshit_ ; we're all still fucking human on the inside, doesn't matter if your genes are modified or not. It's because of idiots like you, and Muruta Azrael that the earth sphere is in this damned mess to begin with. Turning this whole conflict into a glorified race war."

He then let out a tired sigh "But unfortunately, I know you've set your mind on the subject," He stated, "So, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Let's see, attempted murder, holding minors against their will into military service…not to mention all of these _delicious_ reports of rape I've been reading up on from obtained OMNI reports. Now what would the sentence of such things usually be…? Ah, yes!" He pulled out his Luger P08 Pistol, aiming it at his forehead. "Death."

Garcia's eyes widened "W-Wait! I-I'm valuable! I can tell-"

*BAM*

Everyone recoiled save for Jaden, as Garcia's corpse slumped down to the ground. The Commander let out a tired sigh, holstering the weapon, glancing at Canard. "Sorry you had to see that, kid."

"Sorry? Please, the bastard deserved it." Canard informed, before looking at the other personnel, who all looked much more fearful of Jaden now. "So…what about them?"

"We have no need for POWs." Jaden began, "...we will send them back to Eurasia. We have retrofit several of the damaged ships here, we will load them aboard, and send them back to EA Lunar HQ. Let them sort it out from there. We just need to make it clear that Artemis belongs to _Morningstar_ now." He then shrugged before speaking louder. "Of course, if any of you _want_ to stay here, Morningstar is always looking for new recruits. Think about it; for now, the guards will escort you all to your new living arrangements till the ships are ready for departure. Take them away."

Canard blinked, even as the guards started to lead him and the rest of the Eurasians to their new cells for the time being. "You're not…?"

"What do you think we are, Nazis?" Jaden asked with a chuckle, "No, we just do what we believe to be the right thing to do. So how about you, Mr. Pars?"

"Eh?"

"What will you do?" Jaden asked, "You _did_ kinda sell out your Superior. I doubt the more _loyal_ members under Garcia's command will take too kindly to you selling him out."

"Are you offering me a job, Commander Takeo?" Canard asked, to which the man shrugged.

"Like I said, always looking for new blood," he admits, "And looking at you, I see potential in you. Course if you want to leave, I can make sure you get a new ID, send ya to the PLANTs if you want."

Canard seemed to think about it for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, I don't have anyone in the PLANTs…" He stated, "And I still have my _own_ mission to complete; someone specific I need to kill. If you help me find him, I'll gladly join you."

Jaden sighed, knowing full and well _who_ he wanted to kill. "I'll do the best I can," He said, sticking his hand out. "Welcome to Morningstar, Mr. Pars."

The Coordinator smirked "Please," He said, accepting the hand. "Call me Canard."

* * *

 **Aprilius One - Supreme Council Chamber**

"Now, the Supreme Council shall commence a special inquiry into the collapse of Heliopolis, a territory of the Orb Union." Chairman Siegel Clyne announced before focusing his attention towards the masked man in the white uniform, Rau Le Creuset. "We shall begin with Rau Le Creuset. Please present your report."

"Yes sir." Rau replied as he stood up and then presented the report about how Morgenroete Inc. from Orb and the Earth Alliance had secretly worked together to develop Mobile Suits to fight against ZAFT. After he finished his presentation and went back to his seat, there were many reactions despite the fact they already knew about the secret G-Weapon project.

"However, Commander Le Creuset, are the Earth Forces' mobile suits truly valuable enough to account for all the sacrifices made to get them?" Patrick Zala asked, gaining Rau's attention as he stood again from his seat.

"To explain their marvelous abilities, I've brought a pilot who has not only operated one, but has also battled against the only machine that we failed to take and the unknown G-Weapons which we hadn't heard about." He turned his gaze towards Athrun, who was sitting beside him. "I request to have Athrun Zala present his report."

After a moment of silence, the chairman finally spoke up. "I will allow Athrun Zala to report."

This time Athrun stood from his seat and saluted the council members. The display screens on the councilors' desks then began to turn on and showed the first Mobile Suit: the Aegis.

"First, this is the machine known as the 'Aegis'. One major characteristic is its ability to transform. Due to its frame structure, it's fundamentally different from the other models. This allows the machine to transform into a mobile armor. Also, upon transformation, it's equipped with the powerful 580-millimeter dual-phase energy cannon known as the Scylla. Along with the other machines, it comes with an armor system called Phase Shift Armor, which has yet to be tested apart from a single combat sortie thus far. At present, we are reprogramming the OS to bring out its maximum potential. And based on the specs of the machine, it is believed that these mobile suits are superior, both in technology and power, to ZAFT's main weapon, the GINN."

The screen then shifted to the Duel firing its beam rifle and the grenade mounted on it.

"Second is the 'Duel'. This machine was developed with close-range combat in mind and has a variety of uses. It's believed to have been used as the basis of the development for the other machines. Like the others, it has the anti-air system 'Igelstellung' installed to intercept missiles, as well as destroy aircraft and armed vehicles. This machine also has a pair of beam sabers and an anti-beam shield for its standard equipments."

The screen then changed again to the Buster firing its combined high-energy sniper rifle.

"This is the machine designated as the 'Buster'. This machine was designed with long-range artillery attacks in mind. It is believed that this machine was built to provide fire support from the rear and perform sniper attacks. It is not equipped with a shield; however it has a 350-millimeter gun launcher that uses attachments to become an ultrahigh-impulse long-range sniper rifle or an anti-armor shotgun."

The screen then changed again. This time it showed the Blitz raising its arm and then fired off the lancer darts from its Trikeros offensive shield system.

"This one is the 'Blitz'. It has a special feature called Mirage Colloid, when activated specialized particles that are capable of bending light and radar waves are released over the armor's surface, rendering this machine virtually invisible to detection. This system makes it effective for search and destroy missions. However, when this system is activated, it is unable to use its Phase Shift Armor System. It's believed that this machine was developed for blitzkrieg warfare or sneak attacks. It's also equipped with its own weapons, Trikeros and Gleipnir."

The screen then showed the Strike with its different equipment from the Aile, Launcher, and Sword Striker packs.

"And this is the machine that we failed to take, the 'Strike'. From what we know, it's a machine that's capable of various types of combat. The design allows this model to switch between a number of different weapon packs, named Launcher, Sword, and Aile. From what we determined from the data, the Launcher has a 320-millimeter ultrahigh-impulse cannon. It is also equipped with a 120-millimeter anti-ship Vulcan cannon as well as a 350-millimeter gun launcher. The Sword module equips it with a 15-meter long anti-ship sword, an anchor similar to the Blitz's Gleipnir and a beam boomerang. Lastly, the Aile pack provides the Strike with a significant boost in maneuverability and speed. It also possesses a beam rifle, an anti-beam shield and a pair of beam sabers. In addition, this machine also carries two combat knives in its hip sections as its fixed armaments aside from the Igelstellung. It's assumed that this machine has high combat potential, however we are currently unsure if there were more packs created for the Strike due to an in-depth analysis and the fact that the Aile and Launcher packs were developed based on the capabilities of the Duel and the Buster."

The screen then finally showed the three unknown G-Weapons; the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic. One picture depicted the Angel releasing its Agios Funnels, another depicting the Stardust wielding its various bladed weapons, and the Cosmic firing its Beam Magnum Custom.

"Lastly, these are the unknown G-Weapons that were unreported by our Intel. We have them currently codenamed as 'Alpha 1' or Blue Angel; 'Alpha 2' or Gold Knight; and 'Alpha 3' or Grey Unicorn. For now, we don't have many details about these three units aside from their equipment that seems to be a mixture of close combat weaponry and long-range weaponry. However…" He brought up an image of the Starwing then an image of the Cosmic engaging its NT-D. "This was from my last engagement with the unknown G-Weapons. Alpha 1 and 2 seem to possess the capabilities to combine into one mobile suit. Its full capabilities are still unknown but it is potentially much more dangerous than any EF mobile suit built; it is only a theory but I believe all three of these Alpha series machines are able to combine into much more powerful forms. Alpha 3 also possesses a sort of transformation capability that boosts its already apparent strength though it seems to target both allies and foes at the same time." The image of the Starwing and Cosmic disappears before the image zooms in on the Angel and Stardust Gundams' GN Drives. "The last thing we can gather is that both these machines don't use the same type of engines that our forces use as well as the G-Weapons. This strange light that emanates from their backs seems to be the source of their movement." The screen then reverted back to the ZAFT logo. "That concludes my report." Athrun saluted after explaining the quick summaries of the Mobile Suits.

"They've created these abominations?!" Council member, Jeremy Maxwell said with disgust in his voice. "Damn Naturals!"

"But they're only prototypes at this stage, right?" The female member, Eileen Canaver asked as she voiced her opinion. "Unlike the Alpha machines, you can hardly consider five mobile suits a threat."

"But if they've come this far, their next step would be mass production!" Ezalia Joule countered back. "Are you suggesting we can afford to wait until that happens?"

"This is a clear indication of the Naturals' intentions!" another member agreed with her before turning towards Canaver. "They want to further escalate the war!"

"Come to order, committee members! Order!" Clyne tried to calm the situation amongst the members which made them focus their attention back to the chairman again.

"There is no one who prefers fighting. Who among us actually wants to head out to a battlefield? We want to live in peace, tranquility, and happiness. That has been our only wish." Patrick Zala said as he stood up, his voice becoming louder as he continued on. "But who ruthlessly shattered that wish? Who took our freedom away for their own convenience and ambitions, and continued to push us? We will never forget the Bloody Valentine. The tragedy of Junius Seven! 243,721 people… It's been a year since we lost so many of our citizens in that abominable incident. Yet we've endured, making only minimal demands in all attempts to end this war as quickly as possible. However, the Naturals have put our efforts to waste, time and time again! We fight to protect ourselves. If we cannot protect without fighting then we have no choice but to fight!" As Patrick ended his speech, the majority of the committee who agreed with him gave him solemn nods with the exception of Canaver and the chairman himself, who only took a deep breath and then sighed.

During the meeting, two figures were watching the entirety of the meeting.

One of them was a 24-year old man of Latin American descent with short black hair, dark honey eyes, and tan skin. He was dressed in a ZAFT uniform only it was colored blue and black with a white phoenix symbol on his left breast.

The second was a 21-year old woman with neck-length purple hair, blue eyes, and white skin. She was dressed in the Intelligence Division for ZAFT.

"So, there are other pilots like me." The man grinned widely at the prospect of meeting the three pilots.

"Daniel, reign in that attitude." The woman glanced at her subordinate.

Daniel sighed. "Geez Haman, can't you let me dream?"

The purple-haired woman chuckled then gave the man's butt a pinch, earning a silent yelp that brought about a light blush on his cheeks. "I thought I was in your dreams." She whispered huskily in the man's ear.

Gulping quietly, Daniel Vivas tried his best to stem the blush on his cheeks. Haman Karn, the former leader of Axis now reincarnated as a Coordinator in the Cosmic Era, had discovered the man after ZAFT captured him and his mobile suit on the outskirts of the PLANTs. As Head of the Intelligence agency, she had free reign over him. For three years, she trained him to pilot his MS since apparently, he sucked at it and had attitude problems due to something called Asperger's Syndrome. During that time, they grew closer and as such became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Haman, come on, not right now." Daniel whispered to the love of his life.

With a sigh, she reluctantly stopped. "Alright, but you owe me."

"Tell you what, I'll take you to dinner and give you a _special_ treat at home." He raised his eyebrows three times with a sly grin which brought an even brighter blush on Haman's face.

* * *

 **Archangel**

A large meeting is currently occurring on the bridge of the _Archangel_ as a significant number of the crew is listening to a suggestion made by Mu La Flaga. The ones listening were Kira, Tolle, Miriallia, Sai, Kuzzey, Flay, Tsubasa, Kyo, Makoto, and Noel.

"Supplies?" Sai asked incredulously. "We can get supplies? Where?"

"Get supplies, yes." Mu confirms. "Or, more accurately, _take_ supplies."

"We're currently on our way to the debris belt." Murrue explained.

"Debris belt?" Sai muttered. "But…wait a minute! You don't mean…!"

"You're pretty bright." Mu remarks playfully, wagging his finger at Sai.

"The debris belt consists of a wide variety of things in space." Murrue continues. "Of course, that includes ships that have been destroyed in battle."

"You're not suggesting we get our supplies from there, are you?" Tolle asked incredulously.

"What other choice do we have?" Mu countered. "Unless we do, we're not gonna last."

"He's right, Tolle. Unless we do this then we'll die of starvation and dehydration. Remember that we also have civilians onboard this ship as well." Tsubasa stated as he leaned against the wall.

"Once we're there, we'd like you to help us with work outside of the ship, using pods." Murrue explained, causing some somber sighs from the group.

"We're not delighted about this either." Natarle assures the group. "But we have no choice if we want to survive." This provokes more gasps from the crowd.

"We're not going there to hunt around for things that others have lost." Murrue assures them. "We're just going to take a small share of what we're in immediate need of; that's all." Her expression looked grim. "In order to live…"

* * *

 **Some Time Later**

The Strike, equipped with the Aile Pack, along with the Angel, Stardust, Bolverk, and Impact launched out into space with six Mistrals following closely to the mobile suits. Each of them set out towards the debris field to gather the necessary supplies.

So far, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen until a large mass appeared on their cameras. Kira, Noel, and Makoto along with many of the search crew looked at the sight in utter surprise while Tsubasa and Kyo grimaced at the mere presence of the landmass. The very place that started the Bloody Valentine War. The nightmare that haunted friend and foe alike. The gravestone of the many that perished at the hands of Naturals.

"No, this is…" Tolle muttered while Miriallia looked at the entirety with horror.

Debris passed by them ranging from cars, trees, buildings, and even a frozen lake.

"A continent? It ended up here?" Tolle wondered from within the Mistral he had been assigned to.

"The remains of Junius Seven!" Kira realized it immediately; an unspeakable anger welled up in his heart as if he felt the poor souls of those that died during the Bloody Valentine Tragedy.

Even the bridge crew aboard the Archangel couldn't look away from such a terrifying revelation.

Tsubasa decided to be the one to break the ice. "We have no time to be gaping right now. We need to focus on our mission." He spoke emotionlessly as if the sight didn't affect him one bit.

"How can you say that?!" Makoto exclaimed. Junius Seven was the place where many of her family had perished. She was lucky enough to be at Heliopolis visiting Noel for summer break that day but the pain of it all never left her.

"I'm saying this because we need to keep ourselves alive!" The white-haired boy shouted, silencing any further arguments from the female Coordinator. "We can't let something like this hamper us. No matter how many times it hurts to see."

Kyo and Noel were silent throughout the entirety of the exchange. Makoto forced herself not to cry while Kira tightened his grip on the Strike's controls.

Tsubasa continued. "Now let's keep moving. We find the supplies for the Archangel then we can pay our respects to the dead."

Solemnly, the party continued on their path; flying towards the nearest section that still remained intact. The mobiles suits and Mistrals landed on the surface of a ruined city. Kyo and Noel remained in their Gundams to stand guard while the rest disembarked to search the surrounding area.

Tsubasa, Kira, Tolle, Natarle, and Miriallia had formed one party while Makoto, Sai, Kuzzey, Romero, and the rest formed the other. The first group searched what could have been an abandoned house however the moment ensign Badgiruel opened the door, they were met with a horrifying sight. The motionless corpse of a mother holding her dead infant close as they drifted aimlessly in the living room. Naturally, Miriallia screamed in horror at the sight which forced Tolle to shield her from looking any further. Kira frowned seeing an innocent woman and her baby killed for no apparent reason then glanced at the torn yet slightly burned stuff teddy bear floating near the corpse. Natarle, despite her cold exterior, was utterly furious inside. Tsubasa however threw a fist that slammed into the wall of the room; his ocean blue eyes burning with unshed tears as he silently vowed to make the real culprits behind the Bloody Valentine Tragedy pay for this massacre.

Makoto and her group didn't fair any better. They had found countless bodies of men, women, children, even babies drifting amongst the debris that had once been the agricultural colony. There was also the occasional pet that floated by the party but that still didn't stop the cold chill that ran up their spines nor the aching sorrow in Makoto's heart.

With their search complete, the search party returned to their machines and back to the Archangel. However, the Heliopolis crew had decided to voice their concerns to the captain about taking necessities from the long dead colony.

"That water over there, are you serious?" Kira questioned obviously displeased with what they must do.

"There are close to a hundred million tons of ice frozen over on it." Natarle explained to the Coordinator boy.

"You kidding!" The Strike pilot retorted. "You saw it for yourself, Natarle! That PLANT is where hundreds of thousands of peoples lost their lives! And yet you…"

Murrue decided to interject into the conversation. "That's the only water we've been able to locate."

Mu voiced his opinion. "Hey, nobody's jumping for joy over this. I don't folks shouting, "Hurrah, water!"."

"Lieutenant La Flaga…" Kira muttered.

"Nobody wants to step onto that place if it can be helped," The Hawk of Endymion continued. "But it can't be helped! Listen up! We're alive, guys! And if we have to, we'll do what it takes so we can continue to live!"

Any further arguments the Heliopolis gang had were immediately silenced after realizing the logic behind Mu's words.

Down in the infirmary, Haruto laid on the bunk with Hera by his side. The pilot of the Cosmic had not awoken since he and his mobile suit had gone berserk. Hera remained by the boy's side until he recovered. Still, for whatever reason, she felt something in her heart that signaled some form of connection with the unconscious boy but couldn't for the life of her figure out what it could mean. Regardless, she dutifully took hold of Haruto's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Please, get better soon." Hera whispered quietly as her crystalline lavender hair draped over her shoulders.

Meanwhile, most of the crew started to use colored paper to make a bouquet of paper flowers for the dead. Flay decided to help out as well along with a young girl that showed her how to make the paper flowers.

An hour later, Miriallia stood at the edge of the frozen lake with the bundle of flowers in hand as the rest of the crew watch from either on the ship, closeby the Mistrals, or inside of the mobile suits.

Speaking of which inside the Gundams, the pilots had their own prayers for the many that died at Junius Seven. Tsubasa watched as Miriallia tossed the bundle of paper flowers out over the frozen sea. Kyo closed his eyes to look away; he never did like funerals. Kira felt a need to cry but he held back his tears to appear strong. Makoto and Noel however cried silently for the lost souls that perished.

* * *

 **Aprilius One**

After the meeting with the Supreme Council finally ended, Athrun had dropped off his commanding officer Rau Le Creuset back to the Vesalius then took a shuttle to the neighboring colony to visit the grave of his mother.

It had been so long since he last been here for a visit. With a bouquet of flowers in hand, Athrun knelt before the grave and placed the offering to his mother's grave. His green eyes never leaving the words etched into the stone.

 _Lenore Zala_

The Aegis pilot thought back to his father's speech on how Coordinators had no choice but to fight especially when it came to protecting those that were precious to them.

With nary a word, he stood up and left his mother's grave behind to return back to the barracks for a much needed shower.

* * *

 **Junius Seven Remains**

As the Mistrals worked on collecting large chunks of ice thanks to the excavation equipment onboard for the Archangel, the mobile suits and Moebius Zero were on guard duty to protect the mobile workers from any unsavory individuals.

"How much longer?" Murrue asked on the radio.

"I'd say about four hours." Romero replied from within one of the Mistrals. "But we'll only have enough ammunition for one more trip."

While Kira was scouting the area, the Strike locked onto a drifting space vessel. "A civilian ship?" He spoke to himself. "It looks like it was probably taken out." He theorized the outcome of the ship's fate until an alert on his cockpit had him gasp in surprise when he spotted a GINN emerge from behind the wreckage. The Aile Strike quickly took cover behind a large piece of the colony's support shaft as the GINN started investigating the civilian transport. After the computer scanned the ZAFT MS, Kira was surprised by the model. "A two-seater GINN? Reconnaissance-Type. What's it doing out here?" He wondered.

The black-grey machine checked the bridge for something then backed off as if it hadn't found what it was looking for. Kira silently prayed it would leave but the GINN wasn't moving at all, it still seemed intent on searching for something.

"If it finds the Archangel and calls for backup then we're finished!" The Coordinator boy gritted his teeth as he activated the targeting camera as the Strike aimed its 57mm Beam Rifle at the unsuspecting GINN. Once he locked on, Kira's finger hovered over the trigger ready to fire but hesitated. He didn't want to shoot at all. He kept shouting in his head for the ZAFT pilots to abandon their search and leave already. _'Go now! Go away! Just leave!'_ He released a breath of relief when he noticed the GINN beginning to vacate the area. "Good." Just when things were turning around, one of the Mistrals appeared in his mobile suit's line of sight.

This unfortunately brought on the attention of the lone GINN as it locked onto the mobile worker then fired its boosters to accelerate towards it.

"You idiot!" Kira cursed both the ones in the Mistral and the ZAFT MS. "Why'd you have to notice it?!" His targeting computer started to lock on the GINN just as it was about to fire its long-barreled rifle. He had to shoot. If he didn't, everyone aboard the Archangel would be killed! _'I gotta…'_ He told himself in his head but his finger still hesitated to pull the trigger.

The GINN fired; missing the first time but the second nearly grazed the mobile worker.

He has to shoot. He has to shoot. He has to shoot! He has to shoot! HE HAS TO SHOOT!

His finger pressed the button; the Strike fired its rifle; the emerald beam struck the ZAFT machine's left arm; it still clung to life trying to fight.

He fired again...and again…

Both shots struck dead center in the GINN's energy source. Kira watched as the machine exploded like a bright pink star.

Shakingly, the boy lifted his hands off the controls as the targeting computer receded back near the seat. He could hear voices but the overcoming shock of having killed another of his fellow Coordinators drowned out their voices. Kira didn't want to hear any of it so he quickly turned off the comm. In frustration, he slammed his quaking hands on the dashboard of the controls with tears threatening to fall down his cheeks once again.

Why didn't that fool leave?

Why didn't they stop?

The radar picked up a new contact. Kira looked up as the camera panned over the Mistral to a lone floating object. "What's a lifepod doing out here?" He asked himself; his past sorrow gone in seconds.

He didn't really think much of it as he recovered the lifepod in the Strike's hands then took it back to the Archangel.

* * *

After the mobile suits returned to their berths, everyone was gathered around the lifepod with a security detail on standby in case of any hostiles.

"You really have a penchant for bringing in things that have been left behind." Natarle quibbed at Kira.

Murdoch, who was using a handheld terminal to unlock the lifepod, turned back to the gathered party. "'Kay, I'm opening it."

The security detail readied their rifles to fire as the head engineer bypassed the code to open the hatch. However, once it opened, a small pink ball-shaped robot flapped out into the zero gravity repeating the same mantra. _**"Haro! Haro! Haro, Lacus!"**_

"Thank you!" A generous young woman's voice drew the Archangel crew's attention. "I appreciate your assistance!"

Kira had expected a lot of things; a senator, a soldier, or even a civilian but never before did he expect a beautiful girl with long pink hair, grey eyes, and dressed in clothes that would benefit for someone who was definitely a princess float out of the lifepod with a joyous expression on her face.

The crew was stupefied all except for two boys. Tsubasa and Kyo gave the girl a passing glance before focusing on the future of things. Such as other enemy Gundam pilots.

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _The Archangel receives news of an incoming EA fleet of ships to transfer the Strike._ Cuts to the Strike under maintenance

 _Athrun learns of his fiancee's disappearance from Rau, who is determined to go after her._ Shows Athrun speaking to Rau before the scene cuts to Lacus with Mr. Pink and Hera

 _Tensions rise as Flay expresses her deep fear and hatred for Coordinators; shocking Kira._ Cuts to Flay glaring harshly at a confused Lacus while Kira looked horrified

 _Meanwhile, two new adversaries track down the Archangel._ Cuts to two mobile suits as two sets of eyes flashed in the darkness of space; one red and the other yellow

 **Next Time:** The Songstress of ZAFT

 _A heartfelt song in the air sings on the coming battlefield._ Cuts to Haruto slowly waking up while Lacus sings

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. Special thanks to 117Jorn for assisting in this chapter. Please note, some of this has lines from the old version of Stardust Angels.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate those anymore.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you and you have no one to blame but yourself.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	10. The Songstress of ZAFT

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **I'm feeling good right now. 117Jorn was a big help last chapter as well.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 8:** The Songstress of ZAFT

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _After the mobile suits returned to their berths, everyone was gathered around the lifepod with a security detail on standby in case of any hostiles._

" _You really have a penchant for bringing in things that have been left behind." Natarle quibbed at Kira._

 _Murdoch, who was using a handheld terminal to unlock the lifepod, turned back to the gathered party. "'Kay, I'm opening it."_

 _The security detail readied their rifles to fire as the head engineer bypassed the code to open the hatch. However, once it opened, a small pink ball-shaped robot flapped out into the zero gravity repeating the same mantra._ _ **"Haro! Haro! Haro, Lacus!"**_

" _Thank you!" A generous young woman's voice drew the Archangel crew's attention. "I appreciate your assistance!"_

 _Kira had expected a lot of things; a senator, a soldier, or even a civilian but never before did he expect a beautiful girl with long pink hair, grey eyes, and dressed in clothes that would benefit for someone who was definitely a princess float out of the lifepod with a joyous expression on her face._

 _The crew was stupefied all except for two boys. Tsubasa and Kyo gave the girl a passing glance before focusing on the future of things. Such as other enemy Gundam pilots._

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with the Comet Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Archangel - Hangar Bay**

The pink-haired girl drifts past the residing crowd of Alliance soldiers and the Heliopolis gang. She seemingly snaps out of whatever trance she was in and looks back down to the assembled crowd, making a confused "Huh" at her current predicament, clearly confused by her current location and who the group of people are below her. "Oh, how rude." She told herself as she tried to float down but was having trouble getting her balance.

Kira, seeing her confusion, reaches out to grab her, preventing Lacus from drifting ever further.

"Thank you." The girl addresses the Strike pilot with a grateful tone.

"Not a problem." The Coordinator boy replied with a stutter. The pinkette glances around until she notices the Alliance emblem present on Kira's uniform as well as on the surrounding party. She lets out a slight gasp as she comes to a realization.

"Oh my!" She remarks, placing her hand on her cheek. "This isn't a ZAFT ship, is it?" She inquires, confusing, except for Tsubasa and Kyo, the assembled crowd.

 _" **Is that so?"**_ The pink Haro adds. Natarle smacks her hand against her face in exasperation.

* * *

 **Aprilius One**

Within the military base barracks of Aprilius One, Athrun Zala was taking a much needed shower with the stress from the recently occurring events flowing out of him.

As the blue-haired ZAFT pilot continues to shower, the quarter's communicator starts to sound off. Unfortunately, Athrun does not react to it immediately as he receives a flashback to the conversation he had with his father, Patrick Zala on the shuttle and reminisces about his mother. Soon enough, he concedes and leaves the shower. He hastily dries himself off and slips on a gown, the towel still wrapped around his neck. He reaches the communicator and answers as the image of a female ZAFT Green appeared on the screen.

"Athrun Zala here." Athrun responded.

"ID Number 285002, Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset Team." The woman clarifies, "There's a message for you from military headquarters."

"Yes!" The Aegis pilot responded swiftly.

"The Vesalius will be leaving 35 hours sooner than initially planned at 18:00 Hours tomorrow." She informs him, surprising the blue-haired Coordinator. "Everyone is to arrive one hour before departure to board. Repeat what was said to acknowledge receipt of message."

"Vesalius will be leaving at 18:00 Hours tomorrow." Athrun repeats. "Everyone is to arrive and board one hour before departure. Athrun Zala acknowledged." He finalizes before switching off the communication device. He starts to dry off his hair again and turns on the multimedia device planted on his desk. As the device comes on, a news report comes on-screen with an image of a civilian ship.

"Miss Lacus Clyne, acting representative to this memorial, was also on the ship." An image of the pink-haired songstress appeared on-screen, alerting Athrun. "Every effort is being made to confirm her safety." The news continues to scare the blue-haired Redcoat as he lets out a gasp and moves closer to the screen, properly taking the news in. "I repeat, Observation Ship _Silverwind_ , which was on its way to Junius Seven for preparations to send a group there for its first anniversary memorial service has been missing since last night." He concludes causing Athrun to gasp.

"Lacus…?"

* * *

 **Archangel**

As the white battleship continues to drift through the debris belt and remains of Junius Seven, a large crowd of males gather outside of a door none of them were the mobile suit pilots since they were busy retrieving more blocks of ice or supplies from the ruined colony. Inside are the three main officers of the Archangel and their most recent guest.

"Thank you very much for picking up the pod." Lacus compliments the officers, "My name is Lacus Clyne."

 _" **Haro, Lacus, Haro!"**_ The small pink robot in her hands chants.

Lacus held up the small pink Haro in her arms. "And this is Haro or as I like to call him, Mr. Pink."

 _" **Haro, Haro. You too."**_ Mr. Pink chanted.

"Oh boy…" Mu muttered.

"What are they saying?" Tolle asked from outside the quarters with his ear pressed against the door.

"I can't hear!" Kuzzey remarked. "Shut up, Tolle!"

"Will you guys be quiet?" Sai scolded them. Unfortunately, they lost their wall to lean on when the door slid open to reveal a very displeased Natarle standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"You guys haven't finished loading yet!" Natarle remarked as the three boys turn to quickly flee away in terror at the sight of the Alliance Officer. "Get back to work right now!"

"Clyne, is it?" Mu wondered knowingly as Natarle slides the door behind them. "You have the same name as the current Supreme Council Chairman, Siegel Clyne." Murrue lets out a nervous gasp when she heard that name.

"Why, Siegel Clyne is my father." Lacus replied in a cheerful tone. "Do you know him?" The pink-haired girl asks air-headedly.

The Hawk of Endymion facepalmed at the girl's obliviousness.

Murrue leaned into her chair while sighing heavily at the recent revelation. "What's somebody like you doing all the way out here?" She queried.

"I was here for a preliminary examination prior to a memorial visit to Junius Seven." Lacus explained. "Then my ship came across another vessel belonging to the Earth Forces. " She continued. "They said they only wanted to board for an official inspection, so I accepted. However, the purpose of our visit seemed to have upset members of the Earth Forces." She informed them. "This led to minor quarrels which soon ballooned into a major incident concerning the ship." Hearing this, Murrue narrowed her eyes slightly. "The next thing I knew, people had forced me into the pod so I could escape."

"That's terrible." Murrue remarked with a sympathetic tone while a saddened look appeared on her face.

"And what happened to your ship?" Mu inquired.

"I don't know." Lacus responded. "I just hope that the people from the Earth Forces have calmed down and settled the matter diplomatically."

Natarle and Murrue found that train of thought highly discomforting. Many in the EA weren't known for their political views on the war.

* * *

 **PLANTs**

While this was occurring within the depths of the debris belt, a shuttle carrying Athrun ferries him to the repaired Nazca-class known as the _Vesalius_.

"The _Vesalius_ will be taking off as scheduled." A voice calls over the docking area. "Crew members are to board promptly from Gate 12."

Athrun exits an elevator into the Airlock area. Two green coats salute him, which he returned back, as he moved out of the Elevator and down the corridor. He noticed that Rau Le Creuset and Patrick Zala were standing there. As he floated past the men, respectfully saluting them and was able to enter the ship before a voice calls out to the blue-haired red coat.

"Athrun!" Patrick addressed his son sternly, causing the Aegis pilot to pause. "I assume you've heard about Miss Lacus?"

"Yes." Athrun responded with a somber tone. "However, commander…" He turned to Rau. "You're not suggesting a rescue mission with the Vesalius, are you?"

"You're a cold man." Rau remarks playfully. "Of course we'll be searching for her."

"But we don't know if something has actually happened to her ship." Athrun protested. "And it's a civilian ship."

"Although not publicized, a Reconnaissance GINN from the Yun Law Team hasn't returned from a search." This detail elicits a gasp of surprise from Athrun.

"Junius Seven has been pulled by Earth's gravity and is now within the Debris Belt." Rau stated. "Not an ideal location." He remarked. "Besides, the Gamow lost the Legged Ship at Artemis even though the Red Comet managed to capture it for the good of the PLANTs."

"Are you saying…?" Athrun trailed on.

"All the PLANTs are aware that you and Miss Lacus are destined to be together." Patrick remarked. "So the Le Creuset Team, which you're part of, can't exactly sit back and do nothing."

"Then…" Athrun trails off, looking at Rau, who sports a slight smile.

"She's an idol." Patrick declared. "We're counting on you, Le Creuset, Athrun."

"Sir!" Rau responds, saluting the Chairman along with Athrun. Soon enough, he drifts out of sight as Athrun addresses his superior.

"So I'm to save her and come back playing the part of the hero?" Athrun asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Or come back with her body and cry like crazy." Rau responds, surprising Athrun. "Whichever it is, Committee Chairman Zala believes that you're the one to go. We especially might need you in case we encounter the Alpha machines." He said with finality as he enters the ship's airlock while Athrun narrowed his eyes at Rau. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention that the Head of the Intelligence Agency along with her second-in-command will be joining us on this mission."

This shocked the Zala boy as he had heard about Haman Karn; a Coordinator who was ferocious witch on the battlefield along with the Bluebird of ZAFT, Daniel Vivas. If they were coming along then that just meant the severity of the task at hand.

* * *

 **Archangel**

After amassing a sufficient amount of ice from the remains of Junius Seven, the _Archangel_ was finally leaving the debris belt and all of the terrible horrors that they had witnessed there. Murrue could only watch as they leave the place with a relieved expression, along with Miriallia and Tolle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacus, having been 'requested' to stay in one of the unoccupied crew quarters, sat on her bed, she heard the familiar chant of her robot pet.

" _ **Haro! Feeling fine? Haro!"**_ The small pink ball bounced a few times then flapped its 'ears' and 'feet'. _**"You, Lacus, feeling fine?"**_

Smiling softly, the pinkette outstretched her hand to the robot. "Hey, Haro."

" _ **No problem! No problem!"**_ Haro hopped onto its mistress's lap. _**"There**_ **is** _ **a problem."**_

Lacus looked down at her little friend. "Oh, my dear Haro. Let us pray. Let us pray for the souls of each person so that they may rest in peace."

The door suddenly opened as Lacus looked to see Hera, who was looking at the pink-haired princess curiously.

"Hello there, what's your name?" She asked with her usual chipper tone.

"It's Hera." The tan skinned girl answered with a cute tilt of her head. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Lacus Clyne. Pleased to meet you, Ms. Hera." Lacus giggled which in turn caused the other girl to giggle as well.

* * *

Out in the corridor, Kira was on his way to the mess hall to grab a bite to eat. However, his thoughts drifted back to the encounter with the Reconnaissance Type GINN. _'That GINN… Could it have been…?'_ He thought as the memory of him shooting the ZAFT MS down once again flashed through his mind. He glanced down at his hand. "Can't be…" He mumbled. He tightened his hand into a fist.

"No way!" The familiar voice of Flay Allster calls out, alerting the boy.

"Flay!" A protesting Miriallia called out.

"When I say 'no way', I mean 'no way'!" Flay responds in a stubborn tone.

"Why not?" Miriallia asked as Kira entered the dining room to see Kuzzey and Kyo watching the argument.

"What's wrong with them?" The Strike pilot asked Kuzzey and Kyo, honestly confused with the whole situation.

"It's about the girl's meals." Kuzzey informed the Strike pilot. "Milly wants Flay to take the meals to that Coordinator girl, but Flay refuses. That's all they're quarrelling about."

"No way!" Flay declared adamantly. "I'm not going anywhere near a Coordinator." Then she looks away slightly. "I'm too afraid."

A somber expression passed over Kira's face; one which Miriallia noticed.

"Flay!" Miriallia scolds her as the redhead realizes who they're with.

"Oh! You're different, Kira! I know that much for sure!" Flay reassured the Coordinator boy then looked back at Miriallia. "But that girl is associated with ZAFT. Coordinators are not only smarter, but they're gifted with other things like better reflexes! What would happen if I were attacked?" She looked to Kira. "Right?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. _'God, I can't stand this.'_

The Strike pilot obviously had no idea on what to say and felt uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving. Even Kuzzey shuffled around, not liking his current position.

"Flay Allster!" Miriallia looked ready to scold the redhead for her inappropriate comment.

Kuzzey decided to chime in the argument. "Listen; I can't see that girl suddenly pouncing on you for no reason."

"You don't know that for certain!" Flay remarked. "You can't tell what a Coordinator is capable of just by looking at them! What if they happen to be really strong? Right?" She directed that question to Kira once more, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment.

"Okay, that's enough!" Kyo spoke up, surprising everyone. "Exactly how many Coordinators have you met?"

"W-what?" Flay asked, seemingly offended.

"Well, you talk like you're some big expert on them." The Stardust pilot remarked. "You must have met plenty in your time, right?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"And how many have _you_ met?!" Flay responded heatedly, avoiding the question.

"Hmm, let's see. There's Kira, Makoto, that nice pink-haired girl," Kyo started listing off the Coordinators he met. "And that's only the few I met on Heliopolis. Need I keep going?"

"My, who's this really "strong person" you're talking about." A voice called from the door, breaking the group out of their quarrel. They all turned to see Lacus Clyne standing near the door and her pink Haro flapping its little 'ears' ecstatically.

" _ **Haro! I'm fine and so are you!"**_ The small robot chirped.

The sight of the girl brought a myriad of mixed reactions amongst the five teens. Kira, Kuzzey, and Miriallia looked surprised and shocked all at once. Flay was hesitant and cautious. Kyo...looked bored and tired at the same time.

* * *

 **Archangel - Bridge**

Mu La Flaga had just entered the Bridge and had decided to address their most recent problem/development.

"Give me a break." Mu complained as he floated past Murrue, garnering her attention. "The minute we just solved the problem with the supplies, we get thrown another one in the shape of a pink-haired princess." He casually leaned against the railing. "The endless challenges we face. A real treat, captain." He gave the buxom brunette a playful wink and salute.

"What choice do we have?" Murrue started, obviously not liking the situation anymore than the Hawk of Endymion. "We're stuck taking that girl to Lunar Headquarters."

"We don't have any more planned stops along the way, right?" Mu inquired.

"But if we took her to an Earth Forces HQ, she'd…" Murrue trailed on knowingly. "Despite the fact that she's a civilian…"

"They'd welcome her with open arms." The blonde man assured the captain. "She _is_ Clyne's daughter after all. She'd come in handy in so many ways."

"I hope to avoid making her go through any of that." The brunette remarked. "A young girl like her, a civilian no less…"

"If you're bringing that up, what about them?" Natarle interjected, alerting the Captain to her presence as she looks to the left to properly address the Ensign. "These guys, who have navigated the ship and fought with us in battle, are also young civilians."

"Ensign Badgiruel, that…" Murrue trailed off as the ones involved in it (Sai and Tolle) listened intently to what was being said.

"Though you couldn't help it, you involved Kira Yamato and the others in this war. We should have been lucky that the other three pilots to relieve some of the stress that boy's been having when fighting." Natarle continued undeterred. "But if I hear you correctly, you're now saying you don't want to involve that girl." A tense silence passed over the Bridge briefly before Natarle continued. "The young woman is Clyne's daughter. That's significant in and of itself. She may be a civilian but not an ordinary one."

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

As the tension increased on the bridge, tension was at an all-time high within the confines of the Mess Hall as Lacus had just entered the room.

"Oh my, I apologize if I caused a commotion." The songstress addressed the group in an apologetic manner. "I was just thirsty that's all. And, please don't laugh at me when I tell you this, I'm feeling really hungry as well." She continued on as the group looked at her with a distressed expression. "Would this be considered the dining room? I'd be very grateful for a bite to eat." She made her way to the counter.

 _" **Thank you! Thank you!"**_ The pink Haro chanted from her side.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Kira tried to prevent the girl from igniting an already explosive situation.

"Why wouldn't they lock her room?" Kuzzey muttered.

"This is nuts!" Flay muttered with a distressed tone. "Who would let someone from ZAFT walk around on her own?"

"But I didn't mean to leave without permission," Lacus countered. "I even called out so that one of you might hear me." She brought a hand near her mouth as if she were shouting over a crowd. "'May I leave this room?' Honest, I asked three times." She explained while Kuzzey released a confused gasp. "Let me assure you, I'm not with ZAFT. ZAFT is the name of the Military and stands for Zodiac Alliance of Freedom…"

"That makes no difference!" Flay interrupts her. "You're still one of those Coordinators!"

"There is a significant difference." Lacus responded after a tense silence. "Yes, I am a Coordinator, but I don't belong to the military."

"Thank you!" Kyo exclaimed, surprising the group at first while Lacus continued.

"You don't belong to the Military either, do you?" Lacus continued. "Then you and I are the same." She concluded before reaching her hand out for Flay to shake. "Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is…"

"No, stop it! Just keep your distance!" Flay interrupted Lacus again with a seemingly disgusted tone, surprising the surrounding group except for Kyo, who looked ready to intervene if things got rough. "You must be nuts! Why should I shake hands with somebody like you?" Kira seemed to feel his heart clench. "I don't want any of you Coordinators acting friendly with me!"

Time seemed to suddenly stop for the brown-haired boy after he heard Flay express her true feelings on Coordinators. His crush blantly said that she hated his kind and he felt his chances of ever telling her how he felt about her grind to a crushing halt.

* * *

 **Hangar Bay**

Tsubasa wiped his forehead after running another diagnostics scan on the Angel to keep it in top form. There seemed to be no problems so far but the white-haired teen wasn't about to take any chances.

He glanced over at the Strike where the G-Weapon was also undergoing maintenance in case ZAFT ever showed up again. A thought struck the Gundam pilot. If the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic can combine with each other, why not other mobile suits? He stepped inside the cockpit and began to download a program from the Angel's OS into a small hard disk. Taking the disk, he drifted over to the grey MS, entering inside the cockpit until he brought up the Strike's OS keyboard and typed in a few commands to which a hidden slot opened on the controls. Tsubasa slid the hard disk into the slot and watched as the download transaction began.

It didn't take long for the MS to fully integrate the data. A message telling the Angel pilot that the download had been successful.

With his current job complete, Tsubasa retracted the computer back beside the seat and took off out of the cockpit.

"Hey, kid!" Murdoch called out to the snow-haired boy. "What are you doing in there?"

"I was just making sure Kira kept the Strike's OS up and running." Tsubasa grinned with closed eyes. Truth be told, he didn't like to lie to his allies or his friends but they didn't need to know about how technologically advanced the other three out-of-place Gundams really were.

Still, the idea that there are other pilots from his world makes it all the more difficult for him. The Red Comet as he seems to act like was like Char Aznable in some way but even the original wasn't exactly a saint when his life came to an end. Would this man be the same way? Will he try to destroy humanity on Earth in order to better Spacenoids? No, the guy couldn't be that crazy...right?

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

After Kira left with Lacus to return her to her room, Kyo was now caught in a dreadful silence between Miriallia, Flay, and Kuzzey. It was so tense, you could cut it with a steak knife.

"Flay, are you a member of Blue Cosmos?" Kuzzey asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I'm not!" Flay denied hotly, receiving a sigh of relief from Miriallia but the redhead continued. "But the stands those people take; I don't think they're exactly wrong. Anyone who has their genes operated on when they're not sick or anything is against what nature intended." She glanced at the other three occupants in the room. "The truth is, you all agree with me, don't you?"

"Okay, racism aside, I'm leaving." Kyo stood up from his seat and left the mess all together, not wanting to listen to Flay preach about Blue Cosmos' ideals.

A guilty look passes over Miriallia and Kuzzey even after the Stardust pilot left. They wouldn't admit it but the whole Bloody Valentine War started because normal people couldn't get along with others that wanted to be something more.

* * *

 **Bridge**

Romero was working on his console, while drinking a liquid supplement, when a file appeared on his screen, all of a sudden. He quickly went to work on deciphering the message.

"Captain!" He called out, alerting the woman as she swiveled her chair around to properly address him.

"What is it?" Murrue questioned.

"You're gonna want to see this." Romero gestured to his commanding officer to come over. The brunette left her seat and was by the man's side in a second. "Take a look at this."

Murrue looked at the radar for a brief second then her eyes widened a brief fraction. "Are you sure?" She queried.

"There's no mistaking it!" Romero assured the captain. "This is a code pulse from the Earth Forces' 8th Fleet!" He confirmed as Natarle drifted up from the CIC to join them.

"Can you retrieve it?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'm doing just that!" The ensign responded as he attempts to decrypt the message. It started out as being only audible static as he tried various methods to decrypt it which causes the static to become disjointed. "I'm analyzing it!"

"This is…8th Fleet Advanced…Montgomery, Arch…angel, reply," An extremely garbled voice called through the communicator. The garbled voice, however, filled the surrounding people with a sense of hope.

"They're under Admiral Halberton's command!" Murrue informed the surrounding people with a relieved tone. The bridge crew lets out varying sounds indicating delight with even Natarle managing a slightly relieved smile at the news.

"Are they looking for us?" Arnold asked with a hopeful tone, getting out of his seat to come investigate.

"What's their position?" Dalida asked out loud, coming out of CIC to join the group along with Jackie.

"Is that Koopman's unit?" Jackie asked as well.

"Wait a minute!" Dalida continued.

"Great!" Arnold muttered as he and Jackie high-fived each other in the air.

"Wait a minute; I believe they're still a significant distance from us." Romero explained with a somewhat disappointed tone.

"But if we could join them…" Jackie wondered.

"Yeah!" Arnold agreed. "Finally, something we can be relieved about!"

The three bridge crewmen (Jackie, Arnold, Dalida) all shared a joyous laugh at their recent good news as Murrue even gave a small smile to herself, believing that things were finally looking up for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Kira left Lacus's room, a voice called out to him. "Kira!" Looking to his left, he noticed it was Sai.

"Miri told me." Sai informed his friend, causing Kira's expression to turn somber. "Don't let it get to you, okay?" He placed a comforting hand on the Coordinator's shoulder. "I'll have a talk with Flay later."

All of a sudden, a singing voice started to become audible as the two of them look at the quarters that the songstress and her robot pet resided.

" _In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you…"_

" _Forgiving the past and dreaming of you…"_

" _Time passes by and memories fade…"_

" _But time can't erase the love that we've made…"_

" _And the stars in the sky that I wish upon can bring you back to my side…"_

As Kira listened to the song, he thought back to when he revealed his status as a Coordinator to Lacus. He thought she'd be ashamed of him for not siding with their people but he was greatly surprised when she merely said the reason he was kind is because he was his own person. From that moment, the boy felt as if he could understand his true feelings as to why he really pilots the Strike.

"Is it _that_ girl singing?" Sai asked the his friend after bringing him out of his thoughts. "What a beautiful voice. But I can't help but wonder if that voice is a result of fiddling with her genes." Sai remarked as he moved down the corridor.

Kira didn't answer him but the blonde looked back at him with a grin. "Okay, let's go. We've got to eat too." Sai said before continuing onto the mess.

The Coordinator took one last glance at Lacus's door then followed after his friend. After all, he was still pretty hungry right now.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

He could hear a voice…

It sounded so beautiful…

...Like a mother singing to her child.

A warmth filled his heart with joy.

Was he asleep?

…

Right, he was. He should probably wake up now.

A pair of tired magenta eyes slowly opened until they were met with the white ceiling of the Archangel's infirmary. The eyes glanced to see a pretty girl with crystal lavender hair sleeping by his side.

Seeing the girl brought a smile to his face.

At that moment from hearing the beautiful song, Haruto Kazama had finally awoken.

* * *

 **Rewloola-class Battleship**

The _Rewloola_ slowly trudged through the debris field, moving through derelict colonies and ships as the various MS teams moved through the area, all looking for a single ship.

" _Grid A-10 is cleared, no sign of the_ Silverwind."

" _Grid G-9 is empty, no luck boss._ "

Jaden sighed, "Keep looking…she's out there somewhere." He muttered, sitting in the captain's chair as he stared out into space.

"You seem to care a lot about Lacus Clyne," He glanced to the side as Canard entered the bridge, now wearing a black version of the Zeon uniform. "You have a _thing_ for her?"

Jaden laughed slightly "Oh no, not at all." He said, "I admit she's attractive…but it simply isn't meant to be. We have more of a sibling relationship really, she taught me some things, I taught her some as well. Plus it helps to stay in the good graces of her father."

"I see," Canard nodded, sighing as he looked out the window. Jaden glanced at him and saw the rather…predatory glare he was giving out into space.

He sighed "You're still thinking about Kira, aren't you?" He asked.

"He was _there_ ," The dark-haired Coordinator growled, "The person I've been hunting was _at Artemis_. I won't let him escape again."

"I don't expect you to listen, but this whole vengeance-seeking quest of yours seems rather pointless." Jaden stated, causing Canard to glare at him. "Just hear me out; you seem to blame this kid for your misfortune for not being this 'perfect Coordinator' thing that jackass Hibiki tried. Why hate him when you _should_ be hating the bastard himself?"

" _He's_ not around for me to strangle to death." Canard stated bluntly.

"Point still stands; the bastard that created you two is long dead," He said, "From the reports from Artemis, this Kira kid has absolutely no idea what he really is, or who his parents are. Doesn't this seem like overkill?"

"He was able to have the life _I_ was denied!" Canard snapped, "He got a normal life, while I was used as a guinea pig for the Eurasian Federation! Deemed a failure by everyone!"

" _You_ a failure?" Jaden asked, raising his brow. "Your record within the Eurasian Federation is essentially spotless once you erase Garcia's constant use of 'traitorous Coordinator'. Your skills with the Hyperion are top-grade, as well as your tactical abilities where you act as a decoy to allow Moebius mobile armors to take down the real targets. Actions speak louder than words, Canard; and your actions show that you are no failure by any stretch of the imagination."

Canard was silent for a moment, before he let out a short chuckle. "Thanks…" he said, "But still…I must hunt him…fight him…I have to prove that I'm better than he is; that I'm better than Ulen's legacy…"

Jaden sighed, shaking his head "I can only hope you find your peace soon, Canard."

"Sir! We seem to have found something." One of the operators announced.

"What is it?"

"It appears to be…the torso of a mobile suit?" The operator reported, causing Jaden to raise his brow.

"A mobile suit?" He asked, "What kind?"

"Unknown sir," The reply came, "It doesn't resemble anything from ZAFT."

Jaden hummed in thought. "...bring it aboard," He said, "May as well see what it is. Continue the sweep of the area; inform me if anything new comes up."

"Yes sir." He stood up from his chair as he approached the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To inspect this mystery MS chunk," He informed with a smirk, "The engineer inside me is interested."

* * *

 **Hangar Bay**

Jaden waited patiently as the MS teams brought in the mobile suit aboard, prepared to expect anything however he did not expect _what_ came into the hangar, as a heavily damaged torso segment of a MS was brought in; a rather familiar torso, including some of its head, but its limbs all ripped off. However what caught Jaden off guard was that it was disturbingly familiar.

' _Isn't that the Gundam Throne Drei?_ ' He thought, as he recalled the Mobile Suit from Gundam 00. Sure enough it looked just like it, but as previously mentioned it obviously had seen better days.

As the machine was laid down on the hangar deck, engineers quickly swarmed over it as they began dissecting it for information on its designs. Jaden approached as well, floating towards the machine. ' _Now where was the cockpit?_ ' He thought, his eyes scanning the torso for any sign of a hidden compartment to open the hatch.

"What is this thing supposed to be?" Canard asked out of the blue.

"Some type of mobile suit…" He said, looking through the machine, before finally spotting the cockpit hatch. "Aha! Here we go… " He accessed the external emergency latches, pulling them open as the hatch to the Drei slid open. He then peeked inside before he froze a bit. There was someone inside the cockpit.

Someone he knew, wearing a white and purple normal suit sat in the seat motionless along with a large, purple Haro floating around.

"Oi! We need a medic over here!" Jaden called out, as he climbed inside the machine, getting the figure out of the safety straps, gently pulling them out.

" _ **What happened? Wha happened?**_ **"** The Haro spoke, as it flared its 'ears' and 'legs' around in Zero-G.

"I thought only Lacus had those things…" Canard muttered, looking at the Haro.

"Grab that thing," Jaden informed, "It might have data we could use."

Canard blinked, but nodded as he grabbed the Haro, which flapped around in protest while a medical team came by with a stretcher to take care of the pilot. The medics removing the helmet, revealing the pilot to be a woman, with long red hair, and a face Jaden recognized.

' _It IS her…_ ' He thought, with slightly narrowed eyes as she was taken away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

A small ship was following the Archangel outside its scanning range with its engines off. The pilot wore full flight gear with the helmet on colored silver with cyan highlights. The figure was female watching the scanner for the ZAFT ships or even the EF. "It shouldn't be long now." An english accented voice said from inside the suit. "I'm just not sure if I want to save that asshole, or let him die. If I do that foolish girl might see her father for the monster he is." She sighed looking toward the back of the cockpit to where her mobile suit was waiting. "I'll just have to see when the fighting starts I guess. Also, I'm going to give those three boys a good punch in the face each for not looking for me!"

The scanner started to give off a loud ping picking up a ZAFT ship. "Oh? Where are you going in a hurry like that? Looks like it's closer to time then I thought." She pulled her helmet off letting ruby red hair with golden stretch and highlights fall out. "I better get ready. A good thing this shuttle is meant to be used once." She set the autopilot and heads for her machine. "Crossbolt, we've got a battle to win." Opening the hatch, a pair of silver eyes glow as the mobile suit powers up, and the shuttle's engines ignite to full burn. "I hope Heero doesn't mind me taking a page from his book on this one."

* * *

 **Few Miles from 8th Fleet**

Two mobile suits were flying through space, both of which were of a custom design. The first was a black, white, and red Gundam the same model as the Wing Zero Endless Waltz only with black angelic wings. Truth be told, it looked like the Black Wing Gundam. The second looked like the Feilong Gundam but it was colored like the Dragon Gundam with a pink cloth placed on its back.

Inside the black MS was an eighteen year old man of European descent with shoulder-length black hair, dark blue eyes, and light skin. Dressed in a black version of the Celestial Being pilot suit, the young man pressed a button on his controls. "Hey, Luo, you still alive in there?" He asked.

A screen popped up on his main camera, revealing a pretty 19 year old woman of Chinese descent with pale skin, black hair tied in two short pigtails, and brown eyes. She was dressed in traditional Chinese clothes from the Han Dynasty colored pink. "Please, you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried, Glen." She answered with a wink.

The young man, Glen, rolled his eyes while a faint dusting of color appeared on his cheeks. "Just had to ask."

"So, you think the rumors about these new 'G-Weapons' are true?" Luo Hao asked her partner (and secret crush).

Glen Baskerville thought about it then shrugged. "Don't know. But they must be strong."

The Chinese woman grinned widely at the prospect of testing her skill against worthy opponents. "Sounds like my kind of party."

"In any case, let's get going. I don't wanna miss this." The young man stated as he grabbed a hold of the controls; his mobile suit's eyes flashed red. "Alright Azazel, let's start the hunt."

"Xuanzang," Luo spoke as her own machine's eyes flashed yellow. "A worthy adversary awaits us, my friend."

Both of the Gundam types ignited their thrusters, blasting towards the sight that a fierce battle would soon erupt.

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _Cheers ring out on the Archangel as the Top Brass promised an end to their ordeal._ Shows the Bridge crew and Heliopolis crew cheering in their own way

 _However, the young Lacus Clyne causes unfortunate problems for them as they prepare to rendezvous with the Earth Forces vessels._ Cuts to Lacus holding Mr. Pink, a bright smile on her face before the scene shifts to Murrue with a grimace

 _The Vesalius intercepts and triggers a massive battle; one which others join in the skirmish._ Shows the Vesalius firing its beam cannons while the captured G-Weapons and a few GINNs assault the Earth Forces' vessels before cutting to the Comet Gundam's lone eye flashing

 _In this fierce battle, swords clash and fists fly as Gundam pilots begin their war with one another._ Shows the Angel clashing with the Azazel with their beam sabers before shifting to the Impact blocking a palm thrust from the Xuanzang

 **Next Time:** Battle Royal! Gundam vs Gundam

 _Whose conviction will outshine others?_ Cuts to the eyes of the Crossbolt Saber flashing as it unveils its Chest Buster Cannons before cutting to the Stardust and Cosmic combining

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. Special thanks to 117Jorn and Knightwolf1875 for assisting in this chapter. Please note, some of this has lines from the old version of Stardust Angels.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate those anymore.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you and you have no one to blame but yourself.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	11. Battle Royal! Gundam vs Gundam

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **I'm feeling good right now. 117Jorn and Knightwolf1875 was a big help last chapter as well.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 9:** Battle Royal! Gundam vs Gundam

* * *

 **Previously…**

* * *

 _ **Bridge**_

 _Romero was working on his console, while drinking a liquid supplement, when a file appeared on his screen, all of a sudden. He quickly went to work on deciphering the message._

" _Captain!" He called out, alerting the woman as she swiveled her chair around to properly address him._

" _What is it?" Murrue questioned._

" _You're gonna want to see this." Romero gestured to his commanding officer to come over. The brunette left her seat and was by the man's side in a second. "Take a look at this."_

 _Murrue looked at the radar for a brief second then her eyes widened a brief fraction. "Are you sure?" She queried._

" _There's no mistaking it!" Romero assured the captain. "This is a code pulse from the Earth Forces' 8_ _th_ _Fleet!" He confirmed as Natarle drifted up from the CIC to join them._

" _Can you retrieve it?" She asked in a hopeful tone._

" _I'm doing just that!" The ensign responded as he attempts to decrypt the message. It started out as being only audible static as he tried various methods to decrypt it which causes the static to become disjointed. "I'm analyzing it!"_

" _This is…8_ _th_ _Fleet Advanced…Montgomery, Arch…angel, reply," An extremely garbled voice called through the communicator. The garbled voice, however, filled the surrounding people with a sense of hope._

" _They're under Admiral Halberton's command!" Murrue informed the surrounding people with a relieved tone. The bridge crew lets out varying sounds indicating delight with even Natarle managing a slightly relieved smile at the news._

* * *

 _ **Infirmary**_

 _He could hear a voice…_

 _It sounded so beautiful…_

 _...Like a mother singing to her child._

 _A warmth filled his heart with joy._

 _Was he asleep?_

…

 _Right, he was. He should probably wake up now._

 _A pair of tired magenta eyes slowly opened until they were met with the white ceiling of the Archangel's infirmary. The eyes glanced to see a pretty girl with crystal lavender hair sleeping by his side._

 _Seeing the girl brought a smile to his face._

 _At that moment from hearing the beautiful song, Haruto Kazama had finally awoken._

* * *

 _ **Hangar Bay**_

 _Jaden waited patiently as the MS teams brought in the mobile suit aboard, prepared to expect anything however he did not expect what came into the hangar, as a heavily damaged torso segment of a MS was brought in; a rather familiar torso, including some of its head, but its limbs all ripped off. However what caught Jaden off guard was that it was disturbingly familiar._

' _Isn't that the Gundam Throne Drei?' He thought, as he recalled the Mobile Suit from Gundam 00. Sure enough it looked just like it, but as previously mentioned it obviously had seen better days._

 _As the machine was laid down on the hangar deck, engineers quickly swarmed over it as they began dissecting it for information on its designs. Jaden approached as well, floating towards the machine. 'Now where was the cockpit?' He thought, his eyes scanning the torso for any sign of a hidden compartment to open the hatch._

" _What is this thing supposed to be?" Canard asked out of the blue._

" _Some type of mobile suit…" He said, looking through the machine, before finally spotting the cockpit hatch. "Aha! Here we go… " He accessed the external emergency latches, pulling them open as the hatch to the Drei slid open. He then peeked inside before he froze a bit. There was someone inside the cockpit._

 _Someone he knew, wearing a white and purple normal suit sat in the seat motionless along with a large, purple Haro floating around._

" _Oi! We need a medic over here!" Jaden called out, as he climbed inside the machine, getting the figure out of the safety straps, gently pulling them out._

" _ **What happened? Wha happened?"**_ _The Haro spoke, as it flared its 'ears' and 'legs' around in Zero-G._

" _I thought only Lacus had those things…" Canard muttered, looking at the Haro._

" _Grab that thing," Jaden informed, "It might have data we could use."_

 _Canard blinked, but nodded as he grabbed the Haro, which flapped around in protest while a medical team came by with a stretcher to take care of the pilot. The medics removing the helmet, revealing the pilot to be a woman, with long red hair, and a face Jaden recognized._

' _It IS her… ' He thought, with slightly narrowed eyes as she was taken away._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _A small ship was following the Archangel outside its scanning range with its engines off. The pilot wore full flight gear with the helmet on colored silver with cyan highlights. The figure was female watching the scanner for the ZAFT ships or even the EF. "It shouldn't be long now." An english accented voice said from inside the suit. "I'm just not sure if I want to save that asshole, or let him die. If I do that foolish girl might see her father for the monster he is." She sighed looking toward the back of the cockpit to where her mobile suit was waiting. "I'll just have to see when the fighting starts I guess. Also, I'm going to give those three boys a good punch in the face each for not looking for me!"_

 _The scanner started to give off a loud ping picking up a ZAFT ship. "Oh? Where are you going in a hurry like that? Looks like it's closer to time then I thought." She pulled her helmet off letting ruby red hair with golden stretch and highlights fall out. "I better get ready. A good thing this shuttle is meant to be used once." She set the autopilot and heads for her machine. "Crossbolt, we've got a battle to win." Opening the hatch, a pair of silver eyes glow as the mobile suit powers up, and the shuttle's engines ignite to full burn. "I hope Heero doesn't mind me taking a page from his book on this one."_

* * *

 _ **Few Miles from 8th Fleet**_

 _Two mobile suits were flying through space, both of which were of a custom design. The first was a black, white, and red Gundam the same model as the Wing Zero Endless Waltz only with black angelic wings. Truth be told, it looked like the Black Wing Gundam. The second looked like the Feilong Gundam but it was colored like the Dragon Gundam with a pink cloth placed on its back._

 _Inside the black MS was an eighteen year old man of European descent with shoulder-length black hair, dark blue eyes, and light skin. Dressed in a black version of the Celestial Being pilot suit, the young man pressed a button on his controls. "Hey, Luo, you still alive in there?" He asked._

 _A screen popped up on his main camera, revealing a pretty 19 year old woman of Chinese descent with pale skin, black hair tied in two short pigtails, and brown eyes. She was dressed in traditional Chinese clothes from the Han Dynasty colored pink. "Please, you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried, Glen." She answered with a wink._

 _The young man, Glen, rolled his eyes while a faint dusting of color appeared on his cheeks. "Just had to ask."_

" _So, you think the rumors about these new 'G-Weapons' are true?" Luo Hao asked her partner (and secret crush)._

 _Glen Baskerville thought about it then shrugged. "Don't know. But they must be strong."_

 _The Chinese woman grinned widely at the prospect of testing her skill against worthy opponents. "Sounds like my kind of party."_

" _In any case, let's get going. I don't wanna miss this." The young man stated as he grabbed a hold of the controls; his mobile suit's eyes flashed red. "Alright Azazel, let's start the hunt."_

" _Xuanzang," Luo spoke as her own machine's eyes flashed yellow. "A worthy adversary awaits us, my friend."_

 _Both of the Gundam types ignited their thrusters, blasting towards the sight that a fierce battle would soon erupt._

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with the Comet Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Archangel - Bridge**

"Arrival time at the rendezvous point with our fleet will be as planned." The commander of the Advance Forces informed the Archangel Bridge crew over the communicator, Murrue taking the information in while drinking a nutritional supplement. "Once you join us, the Archangel will come under command of this ship and we'll proceed to the main fleet together." He concluded. "You're almost there. I pray for your safe arrival." The screen then enlarges from the commander's face to accommodate the man sitting in the chair next to him. Unlike the commander, this man didn't wear a Federation uniform instead he wore a typical suit and tie.

"I'm Vice Minister George Allster of the Atlantic Federation." The man informed them. "First, I'd like to thank you for your efforts in rescuing civilians." The familiar name and voice caused Sai to smile. "Oh and another thing, I was surprised and happy to see the name of my daughter, Flay, on the name of rescued civilians." The name caused Murrue to let out a quiet gasp while other members had slight surprised expressions. "I'd be more grateful if I could get a glimpse of her." He asked hopefully.

"Vice Minister, sir, you'll see her as soon as they join us." The commander assured him.

"That's Flay's father, alright." Sai remarked with a small smile. Natarle lets out a confused gasp at that.

* * *

 **Hangar Bay**

Kira sat in the cockpit of the Strike rigorously typing commands into the computer, his eyes quickly glancing over the screen as he continued on with his work. The news about how they would meet with a task force from the 8th Fleet was definitely a breath of fresh air for the young Coordinator. Finally, he and his friends would be free from this war and could continue their lives as normal students. But on top of it all, he wouldn't have to fight his friend Athrun again and he'd be able to settle down with his family back in Orb if they're still alive that is.

Floating by the Strike was engineer Murdoch, who noticed the Coordinator boy inside of the cockpit. The older man watched the soon-to-be former pilot with interest.

Kira lifted the operating system to look at Murdoch. "Hey, is something up?" He asked.

"No, just wondering how it's going." The engineer waved off any concerns that the boy was about to bring up.

"Oh, I'm just making a few minor adjustments to match the offset values." Kira replied but then he realized that soon he wouldn't have to pilot the Strike Gundam anymore as he looked around the cockpit for a moment. "Uh, guess it was unnecessary."

Murdoch laughed a bit at the Coordinator's response which surprised him a bit. The mechanic then came inside and patted Kira's shoulder. "You just do what's needed. It's still your job until we've made it safely to the rendezvous point."

The older man pushed away from the surprised and slightly confused boy. "You're free to volunteer if you want to remain with the Earth Forces." He said before he finally pushed off from the G-Weapon's hatch, leaving Kira alone.

Of course the last part he said was only a joke, however Kira didn't find it funny as he frowned a bit and muttered. "Not a chance in hell." The Coordinator mumbled harshly. He wanted to be as far away from this war as quick as possible and away from the mobile suit he sat upon.

Meanwhile, on the journey to link up with the task force, the Heliopolis gang who had volunteered to assist the Archangel decided to help with the ship cheerfully even the officers onboard were at least relaxing for the trip.

In the mess, Makoto was balancing a spoon on her nose while Noel giggled in amusement.

In the infirmary, Haruto watched with a soft smile as Hera delicately started to cut the skin off an apple.

In Lacus's room, the songstress was singing while Mr. Pink playfully moved its body with the rhythm of her song.

In the lounge, Mu was sleeping in a collapsible sleeping bag to get some much needed peace and quiet. He didn't seem to notice nor care that he was drifting slowly around in the room.

In the hangar bay near the mobile suit berths, Kira kept working on the OS for the Strike. In the Angel, Tsubasa was tuning up his Gundam. By the Stardust, Kyo was munching on a nutrient bar while drinking a milk pack.

Yes, everything seemed to be smooth sailing for the Archangel…

...For however long it would soon last.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

Aboard the Vesalius, a meeting was being held on the bridge of the Nazca-class. Athrun Zala, Rau Le Creuset, two of the three GINN pilots aboard the ship, and Captain Ades were gathered at the main console on the bridge.

"This is the estimated route of the Earth Forces' Naval vessels." Ades explained to the assembled pilots.

"The Laconi and Porto teams are behind schedule." Rau added. "If those vessels are delivering supplies to the Legged Ship, we mustn't overlook them."

"What sort of fighting strength do you think they have, sir?" One of the GINN pilots asked curiously.

"From what we can see, it is assumed that they have at least a single Nelson-class and at least two Drake-class ships." Rau informed them. "Along with a probable chance that they'll have mobile armors onboard,"

"That's not too bad, sir." The other GINN pilot remarked with a cocky grin. "Four mobile suits should be able to take care of that no problem."

"Regardless, it would be wise to dispatch as many of these as possible _before_ the Legged Ship arrives along with the Alpha series G-Weapons." The masked man explained.

"Are we gonna stage an attack?" Athrun asked rhetorically. "But we're ordered to…"

"We're soldiers, Athrun." Rau simply responded. "Even though we were given orders to search for Ms. Lacus."

* * *

 **Archangel**

Romero was looking over the radar before he picked up three signatures, all of which were recognized as Federation ships.

"Silhouettes of three ships appearing on the radar!" Romero informed the bridge crew. "They're the escort ships Montgomery, Bernard, and Law!"

The news brought great joy to the bridge crew as they all let out joyous cries and laughter. Even Natarle showed how happy she was as a small smile graced her features. Murrue released a slight sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, the moment of glee was short lived as Romero's radar changed and informed him of radar jamming in the area and the interference that was being caused to the ship's radar.

"What's this?" Romero muttered to himself, alerting Murrue.

"What's the matter?" The buxom brunette asked in a concerned tone.

"A jammer!" Romero declared. "It's interfering with the whole area!" The declaration caused all of the crew on the bridge to let out a gasp.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

Two of the standard GINNs had already launched from the Nazca-class as the final GINN was preparing to sortie. Athrun was in the Aegis just beginning to boot up his G-Weapon's systems.

"The commander really has a knack for sensing these things." One of the GINN pilots remarked.

"Athrun!" One addressed the blue-haired red coat. "Show us how that thing performs!"

"Sure," Athrun replied as the final GINN takes off. Athrun reminisces about his encounters with Kira and the words given to him by his father and Rau Le Creuset while also he had a slight pain in his chest about meeting the unknown G-Weapons known as the Alpha series.

When the Aegis was positioned to launch, Athrun quickly prepared himself to sortie.

"Athrun Zala, launching!" He declared.

The Aegis flies out of the hanger like a bullet and detaches its power cable while igniting its Phase Shift Armor. The crimson mobile suit flies to join the other three GINNs.

Along the way, the Gamow along with another Laurasia-class called the Laramie launched its own mobile suits along with the other G-Weapons after receiving word from the Vesalius about additional forces.

* * *

 **Montgomery**

Alert screens flashed all across the Nelson-class's bridge as a state of panic ensues as the small Advance Fleet realizes that they were under attack.

"Hurry and send out our mobile armors!" The commander ordered. "Load all missiles and Anti-Beam depth tubes!"

As he relayed those orders, the ships all deploy their small platoon of Moebius mobile armors to defend the Advance Force ships and the VIP onboard.

"Heat sources approaching!" The Montgomery's radar operator informed the Captain. "Five… no, seventeen mobile suits!" The captain gritted his teeth hearing that.

"What's going on?!" George complained in a distressed tone, getting out of his chair. "How could you have not noticed the enemy until now?!"

"Lower bow, pitch angle 20 degrees!" The captain ordered the helmsman. "Turn to port, yaw angle 20 degrees!" Resounding vibrations were heard throughout the ship as George falls on the captain who quickly shooed him away. "Send a message to the Archangel to turn around and withdraw!"

"What?!" George exclaimed. "But then…"

"What else are we going to do in this situation?!" The captain asked rhetorically.

"There's no meaning in my coming all the way here unless we meet them!" George protested.

"If that ship is sunk, there's even less meaning to our actions!" The captain retorted.

As the conversation occurs, the mobile suits make contact with the mobile armors and a battle ensues.

* * *

 **Archangel**

Dalida, manning one of the CIC consoles, managed to make out what was happening ahead as numerous explosions were visible on his console from the battle ahead of them.

"The heat distribution we're detecting looks like that of a battle!" Dalida informed the bridge crew. "It appears to involve the Advance Force!" That piece of information caused Murrue and Natarle to gasp.

"A battle?" Sai wondered in a confused tone.

"A message from the Montgomery!" Romero called out. "Message reads 'Cancelling rendezvous! The Archangel is to turn around and leave!"

"Captain!" Natarle addressed Murrue.

"What is the enemy's fighting strength?" Murrue queried.

"A Nazca-class at Yellow 257, Mark 402 and two Laurasia-class a few kilometers away!" Jackie called out. "Matching heat characteristics! Thirteen GINNs!" He informed the captain. "And wait a moment… It's the Aegis! X-303 Aegis! Not only that, there's also the Duel, the Buster, and the Blitz!" The news caused the whole bridge to gasp in realization.

"Then it must be _that_ Nazca-class!" Murrue spoke her mind.

"Captain!" Natarle addressed Murrue, demanding an answer.

"But, on that ship…" Tolle trailed, reminding the crew of the individual still on the Montgomery.

"There's no guarantee we'd get away, even if we turn around!" Murrue rationalized after a brief pause. All hands, Level One Battlestations! The Archangel will proceed to reinforce the Advance Force!"

" _All hands, Level One Battlestations!"_ The intercom called throughout the ship, alerting the various crew members and refugees. _"I repeat all hands, level-one battlestations!"_ The intercom called again as Tsubasa, Kyo, and a struggling Haruto made their way to the pilot lockers. Makoto and Noel had already left the mess hall to answer the call. Kira was coming down the hall until he passed by Lacus's room which opened up.

" _ **Hello, Hello."**_ The Pink Haro chanted, alerting the boy as the songstress peeked her head out curiously.

"Oh, not again." Kira groaned as he made his way to Lacus.

"What is it?" Lacus asked absent-mindedly. "Everything is suddenly so lively around here."

"We're all heading to our battlestations," He informed her, gently pushing the girl back inside the room. "You'll have to go back inside." Kira glanced down at the lock. "What is the matter with the lock device for this room?"

" _ **Haro, Haro!"**_ The pink robot chanted from his left. _**"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"**_

"Did you say battlestations?" Lacus repeated, looking at her fellow Coordinator curiously. "Were you entering into combat?"

"Yeah, that's right." Kira confirmed. "Or else, we're already engaged in combat."

" _ **Really?"**_ Mr. Pink chirped, bouncing while flapping its ears.

"And will you be fighting too, Mr. Yamato?" The pink-haired princess asked innocently.

"Huh?" The brunette suddenly picked up on what she was trying to do and smiled playfully at her. "No more excuses for leaving this room. And this time, make sure." With that said, the boy took off to the locker room to suit up.

Lacus and her robot pet watched the boy disappear down the corridor.

" _ **You too!"**_ The small bot chanted happily.

The songstress kneeled down to pick up her little friend. "Shall we sing a song? Well, Haro?" She asked playfully to Mr. Pink.

Said ball-shaped robot chirped. _**"No problem! No problem!"**_

As the boy jogged his way there, a voice stopped him. "Kira!" He stopped to look who it is and found that it was a distressed Flay Allster.

"What's all this about going into 'battlestations'?" The redhead asked in a worried tone. "What about the Advance Fleet?"

"I have no idea," Kira stuttered a bit, not used to being in such close proximity with his crush. "I don't know what's going on." He was about to keep going but Flay stopped him again by grabbing his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, right?" Flay asked hopefully. "The vessel that my dad's on won't be destroyed, will it? Will it?"

The boy gave her a reassuring grin. "Everything will be alright, Flay. We'll be there, okay?"

Having spoken his peace, the Coordinator took off undeterred while Flay looked on with a small spark of hope.

* * *

 **Meanwhile -** _ **Morningstar**_

"Well lookie here," Jaden muttered, looking at the tactical station as the ZAFT forces approached the EA fleet. "I see what he's doing…"

"Huh?" Canard asked.

"They're trying to draw out the _Archangel_ by attacking the relief force," Jaden informed, "Make them come to their rescue…"

"What do we do, then?"

"Correction, its what _I_ will be doing," Jaden informed, pointing at the map. "I want the _Rewloola_ to relocate to here, just outside of sensor range. That should put you closer to where the _Gamow_ is. I will go ahead and launch in the Comet to engage the ships. I want that _Nelson_ relatively intact though."

"Why?" Jaden smirked. "Let's just say it's in the future's best interest." He stated as he turned to leave for the hangar. "Call me if the girl wakes up in the medbay."

The black-haired Coordinator watched as the Red Comet left then folded his arms with an uncharacteristic pout. "No fair…" He mumbled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - On the Shuttle**

The shuttle's engines were burning hard to get to the battle that was unfolding as the pilot waited in her machine. "I'm going to just play this one by ear, but I'm going to save that sorry fool." She sighed as a warning light came on and her screen showed another ship moving just outside the scanner range of the other ships. "What are you planning moving there?" A grin slowly formed on her lips. "Oh, I think I see it now. Very clever whoever you are."

The mobile suit turned around in the small hangar bay and grabbed two large crates about the size of a mobile suits forearm. "I just hope these are enough to block those cannons. The Junk Guild was kind enough not to ask why I left like I did. Well, time to see where I can slip in." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Saber, you ready to do this?"

" _Like you ever have to ask me that, Kat."_ A voice said clearly female coming from the computer. _"I mean you and I both know what'll happen if we don't save that jerk, and the boys aren't the only ones that need a good punching."_ The mobile suit looked up as the hangar doors opened.

"The other Gundams don't think like you, but I guess we can get two for one." Kat chuckled as she buckled in. "Good thing the shuttle is large enough to make a nice flash bang."

* * *

 **Battle**

The Duel fires its beam rifle as the green beam pierces through a Moebius causing it to explode. Three more mobile armors come up behind the blue and grey G-Weapon before a yellow beam destroyed the Moebius fighters, courtesy of the Buster.

"Thanks for the backup, Dearka." Yzak said to his comrade.

"Not a problem, Yzak." Dearka said with a grin.

The Aegis along with a GINN flies behind the Bernard and attacks its engines, opening fire with their beam rifle and recoilless rifle. The engines explode while the GINN pilot, for good measure, landed on the hull of the ship directly in front of the bridge. The bridge crew cried out in terror at the sight of the GINN aiming its heavy machine gun before it fired, destroying the bridge while the GINN boosted away as the ship exploded.

"The escort ship Bernard has been sunk!" One of the bridge crew informed the Montgomery's captain. "X-303 Aegis and one of the GINNs are heading for the Law! Duel, Buster, and Blitz along with the rest of the GINNs are laying waste to out mobile armors." This caused the captain to grind his teeth in concern.

"We're being destroyed by our own stolen machines?!" George remarked. "That's insane!"

* * *

 **Archangel**

As the pandemonium on the battlefield violently continued, Mu La Flaga sat in his Moebius Zero and began to run the startup sequence.

"Moebius Zero, La Flaga, please proceed to the Linear Catapult!" Miriallia called over the intercom. The mobile armor maneuvered into position as the bay doors closed behind it and the heat rises behind it. The hangar doors open as the catapult expands in ready for the mobile armor's rake off. The Moebius Zero is released from its clamp and Mu flies the mobile armor out of the catapult.

At that moment, Kira arrived in his pilot suit with the other mobile suit pilots already scrambling to enter their machines, much to the relief of Murdoch.

"You're late, kid!" He scolded the boy.

"I'm sorry!" The Coordinator apologized as he clambered into the cockpit, shutting the hatch as he goes inside. Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto enter their Gundams and place their GP Bases on the activation stands as the hardlight controls came online. Noel ran the startup sequence that Makoto had shown her while said brunette girl was already powering up the Impact. Miriallia appears on their com-links to give the pilots an overview of the situation.

"The enemy consists of a Nazca-class, two Laurasia-class, thirteen GINNs, and the four stolen G-Weapons." Miriallia informed the pilots. "Be careful, the comm. chatter says that ZAFT forces are overwhelming the mobile armors."

Tsubasa nodded. "Roger, we'll proceed with caution." He placed on his helmet and lowered the visor.

Soon enough, the Strike along with the Angel is ferried onto the launch catapult by their berths, in preparation for take-off with the Strike getting equipped with the Aile Striker pack, before Sai also appeared onscreen.

"Kira!" Sai addressed his friend. "Flay's father is also with the Advance Force. Please keep that in mind."

"Got it." Kira responded as he closed the visor on his helmet. His mobile suit is released from its berth and placed in the Linear Catapult.

"Connected to Catapult," Miriallia confirmed. "Aile Striker, stand by." The loading arms then came forward and attached the Strike's shield, beam rifle, and thruster pack. "Systems, all green!" She confirmed. "Course clear. Go ahead, Strike."

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching!" Kira proclaimed as he and the Strike were launched from the catapult and into space as the wings fold open, the Strike's Phase Shift Armor coming to life.

"Angel Gundam, stand by." Miriallia said as the Angel was placed in the Launch Catapult. "Course clear. You're good to go, Angel."

"Thank you." The white-haired boy responded as the yellow eyes of the Gundam flashed bright. "Tsubasa Aoi, Angel Gundam, taking off!" In a split second, the white-blue mobile suit is launched out into space, spreading its wings to full length while engaging its GN Drive.

The Stardust was loaded next. "Stardust, you cleared to launch!" Miriallia said.

The knight grill visor over its antenna slid down over its eyes which flashed their scarlet red lens. "Kyo Tachibana, Stardust Gundam, slashing my way through!" He proclaimed as the catapult launched the black-gold MS.

The Cosmic followed afterward. "Cosmic, you be careful now!" The operator called.

Haruto nodded as his machine's eyes flash briefly. "Haruto Kazama, Cosmic, let's do it!" Soon enough, the catapult launches the horned Gundam after its allies.

Bolverk had been loaded to the catapult equipped with a 57mm High-energy Rifle. "Bolverk, take it easy out there."

"Uh, roger!" Noel relaxed her grip on the controls. "Okay, Noel Vermillion, Bolverk, I'm heading out!" The azure blue-white mobile suit shot out of catapult in a matter of seconds.

Impact was the last to be situated on the linear catapult with a spare beam rifle for mid-range combat. "Alright, Impact, good luck out there."

"No problem," Makoto grinned toothily as the Phase Shift Armor for her MS came online. "Makoto Nanaya, ready to kick some butt!" The close combat unit launched out of the catapult, linking up with the other mobile suits soon afterward.

Meanwhile, Flay simply stood in the corridors of the Archangel with a blank expression.

* * *

 **Battle**

Things were not going well for the Advance Fleet as one of the GINNs had made it within their perimeter and was laying waste to the defending Moebius units with its recoilless rifle. The remaining _Drake_ -class and _Nelson_ -class were unable to protect their allies as the GINNs systematically slaughtered the helpless mobile armors.

One Moebius was unfortunate enough to, while firing at a GINN with its missiles, be landed on by another of the GINNs and was blasted at point-blank range. Another was blasted by a GINN's recoilless rifle when it tried to fly in for the kill.

As the battle continues, the Archangel arrives and provided assistance to the Advance Force, its weapons primed for battle.

"Valiant one and Valiant two, fire!" Natarle ordered from the CIC.

Two yellow bursts of kinetic energy flew towards the battlefield. One of them caught one of the GINN pilots off-guard as his mobile suit was torn apart by the blast. The bridge crew aboard the _Nelson_ -class breathed a sigh of relief.

"The Archangel…?" The captain exclaimed.

"They've come to help us!" George declared in a relieved tone while the captain clenches his fist and hits the arm of his chair in annoyance.

"They shouldn't have!" The captain muttered.

Elsewhere, the Vesalius came into range of the combat zone, preparing its own weapons for the skirmish.

"The main character has made an appearance." Rau remarked. "Don't waste your time on the small fry!"

At that moment, a GINN was tearing through the remaining _Drake_ -class's defense turrets, giving Athrun the opportunity to destroy the ship as he flew from the side and lets out a blast from the Impulse Cannon in the Aegis's mobile armor form, and blows a hole in the Drake-class, the beam drilling its way through the ship and out the other side as the Aegis and the GINN flew away.

"Heh, these Naturals make it too easy." The GINN pilot remarked before a pink beam pierces the mobile suit's cockpit, killing the pilot and destroying the GINN.

"What!" Athrun exclaimed in shock before his mobile suit's sensors alerted him of a contact but when he checked his radio, he couldn't see any at all. "They're here…"

Yzak noticed the radar was being messed up but he caught sight of a group of familiar mobile suits. "There you are, Strike! Now you and those other G-Weapons are gonna pay for humiliating me!" He growled.

The Aegis transformed from its MA form back to its MS form as it and the Strike exchanged fire with one another.

The Moebius Zero trailed after a GINN, releasing its mobile turrets to attack. The attack managed to at least damage the ZAFT machine until a second GINN appeared by the mobile armor, ready to fire but Mu's quick thinking managed to save his life as his mobile turrets rained hell down on the MS, damaging it but it still managed to shoot and hit the Zero.

"Damn!" Mu grunted from the impact. His mobile armor started to sputter slightly out of control. "Can't do much of anything! Not like this!"

Meanwhile, the Stardust engages the Duel in a saber lock, clashing its GN Katana against the G-Weapon's beam saber.

"I'm gonna turn you into scrap metal!" Yzak roared as his mobile suit started to push back.

"Like that'll happen!" Kyo exclaimed with his Gundam pushing back as well.

The Buster fired its high-energy sniper rifle at the Bolverk which spun around the yellow beam and returned fire with its beam rifle. Dearka and Noel gritting their teeth at each other as they battled.

The Blitz blocks a punch thrown at it by the Impact as the orange-black G-Weapon threw a knee that slammed into the face of the black mobile suit, sending sparks flying from the hit. Nicol grunted in discomfort while Makoto had a serious expression on her face.

The Cosmic used its I-Field generators to block any energy projectiles fired by the Vesalius or the G-Weapons that threatened to damage the remaining EF ships. Haruto panting slight, having not fully recovered from the experience of his berserk-like state.

The Angel releases its Agios Funnels while cutting down a GINN with its GN Blade Bit, slicing through the metal with ease until all that was left was two pieces consisting of the ZAFT machine's legs and upper body. The Funnels circled around a lone GINN and rained violet energy down on it until it was consumed in a pink cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Archangel**

Flay Allster had just stumbled onto the bridge of the Archangel with an overriding concern for her father, compelled her to go to the bridge.

"Gottfried Number One, aim and fire!" Natarle commanded.

"Where's Lieutenant La Flaga?" Murrue queried.

"The Zero's returning!" Miriallia informed the captain. "It's taken structural damage!"

"A missile's been shot from the Vesalius!" Jackie informed the bridge crew. "It's heading for the Law!"

"Damn!" Natarle grinded her teeth as Flay entered the bridge which Kuzzey noticed.

"Uh, Flay?" Kuzzey called to the redhead in a confused tone, alerting the bridge crew to the girl's presence.

"Flay?" Sai called out to her as he got out from his station to meet her as she continued to move further into the bridge.

"Dad…which ship is my dad on?" Flay asked fearfully.

"We're in a battle!" Murrue addressed the redhead in a stern tone. "Non-combatants are not to enter the bridge!"

"Which one's dad's ship?" She asked with both fear and aggression.

"Flay!" Sai tried to calm the girl down, pulling her back away from the bridge.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" Flay protested. At that moment, a large flash erupted from the screen which caused her to pause for a second. They all looked to see the already heavily-damaged _Drake_ -class be blasted by the Vesalius's missile. The sight frightened Flay to no end as the split second of fear shot up her spine as she wondered if it was her father's ship.

"The Law's been sunk!" Dalida called out.

"Flay, come on!" Sai urged her, trying to make her leave the bridge. "You mustn't be here, come on!" Flay responds by letting out a few protesting gasps before Sai managed to pull her out of the bridge.

"Two GINNs are heading towards the Montgomery!" Jackie called out. "One mobile armor left!"

At that moment, Sai and Flay left through the door as it shuts behind them, Flay still having a shocked expression.

"Flay!" Sai called to her, trying to raise her from her distressed state.

"That boy…" She spoke then grasped her fiancee's shoulders. "Where's Kira? What's he been doing all this time?!"

The blonde teen tried to make himself sound as convincing as possible. "He's trying his best but he's up against the Aegis so it's difficult. The others are dealing with the other G-Weapons and the GINNs as best they can but it's hard enough for them to take out one." He looked away in guilt.

"But listen, he told me everything was going to be okay!" Flay looked almost hysterical at the moment. "He said in his own words was because we'll be there!"

* * *

 **Battle**

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes as his Angel punched its entire arm straight through the chest of a GINN after activating its Xenon Phase; the burning palm melted its way into the power plant which began to spark. The Gundam kicked away from the machine as it exploded.

His blue eyes landed on the Vesalius. This could be his chance to take out that masked madman. The Gundam brought its GN Valiant Rifle to bear as the Agios Funnels formed together to form a more powerful rifle. The barrel charging with energy.

"This is it for you, Creuset!" The boy growled, his finger hovering over the trigger. However, just as he was about to fire, a pillar of green light struck the rifle in his Gundam's hand. Tsubasa quickly purged the weapon just as it exploded. The Angel looked in the direction of the shot and found that it was from a Gundam-type MS that bore a resemblance to the Black Wing Gundam but held a beam sniper rifle in its hands. "Who in the hell are you!?"

"My name doesn't matter right now. Just know that you face the Azazel Gundam." Glen, who Tsubasa didn't know about, responded on a screenless channel. The black winged MS holstered its long range weapon and brought out two beams sabers, both of which had scarlet red blades.

"Fine, if that's your game then bring it." Tsubasa growled as the shoulders of the Angel opened to reveal its own beam sabers. Grabbing the handles and igniting the azure blades, the Gundam launched itself at its opponent, who responded in kind as they slashed their sabers at each other, locking it in a bitter sword fight.

Meanwhile, Makoto sends the Blitz back with another punch. Nicol gritted his teeth seeing as how his own mobile suit was built for close-quarters combat. With his pride injured, he retreated away from the Impact.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" The brown-haired girl grinned widely until her cockpit alarm rang, signaling a new contact. "More ZAFT?"

Her answer came in the form of a metal foot crashing against the faceplate of her G-Weapon, causing her to cry out in surprise. Her eyes locked onto the main camera to focus on her assailant and found it to be another Gundam with a more Chinese appearance but colored green, red, white, and gold with a pink cloth hanging on its back.

"Hello there," A female voice rang in Makoto's comm. "You look strong, how about you show me how strong you are against my Xuanzang?"

Before she could react, the newcomer delivered a palm thrust into her mobile suit's chest. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of Makoto as she glared at the mysterious fighter. "Since you asked so nicely…" Her Impact brought out its Pile Bunker Tonfas. "I'll play with you."

* * *

 **Archangel - Corridor**

Sai escorted a distraught Flay back to the crew quarters, keeping her close in his arms to comfort the girl.

"Everything will be fine, okay?" Sai assured her as she lets out a few small cries. "Your dad's ship is fine, alright?" A massive vibration was then felt throughout the ship as Sai loosed his grip on the emotionally unstable girl. Flay tried to run back towards the bridge, but Sai grabbed her in time. "Flay!" He scolded her.

"No! I'm also…" Flay cried out as she continued to struggle in Sai's arms. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Flay!" Sai called out.

Their heated interaction was quickly cut short as they both heard a singing voice from one of the nearby quarters. The singing voice turned out to be Lacus Clyne as she attempted to brighten the situation with her voice.

"That girl…" Sai realized. Flay narrowed her eyebrows as she started to walking towards the source of the voice. "Flay!" Sai called out after her but the redhead paid him no need as she advanced on the door. Lacus continued to sing until the door slid open, revealing Flay and Sai who stood there as Flay looked at the songstress with a determined expression.

* * *

 **Battle**

A GINN was currently assaulting the battered Nelson-class only to avoid a few blasts from the last Moebius's linear gun before dispatching the mobile armor with its recoilless rifle with ease; the mobile armor spiraled out of control before it exploded.

The Vesalius came into range of the lone Montgomery and proceeded to open fire with its dual beam cannons.

"Prepare to fire Lohengrin!" Natarle ordered from the Archangel's bridge. "A GINN's coming! Where's our mobile suits?!"

"Captain!" Mu called out to Murrue through the small communicator on the captain's chair. "It's useless! We gotta get out of here if we don't want to get destroyed!"

"But…" Murrue trailed as she referred to the Gundams.

Said mobile suits were currently in a bind as the ZAFT mobile suits began to get more aggressive. The Buster had Noel pinned. The Stardust and Duel were trying to gain an edge over the other. The Impact and Xuanzang exchanged fierce martial blows that the other would parry away or block. The Cosmic was being attacked by the Blitz. The Angel and the Azazel repeatedly attacked struck at one another like an actual angel fighting a fallen angel.

The Strike and Aegis clashed once more but the blow sent them back from each other until the crimson G-Weapon transformed into its MA Mode and fired its Scylla Impulse Cannon at the white mobile suit. Kira managed to dodge it but the beam was nearly close to hitting him.

A GINN attacking the _Nelson_ -class managed to get a lucky shot that decimated the battered ship's main beam cannon; the large fixed gun emplacement completely exploding.

"Main turret's been hit!" One of the bridge crewman cried out in terror.

"Engine section damaged!" Another crewman called out in a similar tone of terror. "Sealing bulkheads!"

"What are they doing?!" George exclaimed in a terrified tone. "Why can't they shoot down all of these GINNs?!"

"Vice Minister, proceed to the lifepod!" The captain commanded the vice minister in an urgent tone.

Suddenly, loud music blasted over the communications of everyone on the battlefield. It was AC/DCs Thunderstruck as a shuttle large enough to carry a mobile suit flew into the area. On top of the shuttle stood a mobile suit with cyan to white wings, a light silver body with cyan forearms, and shins with hooves instead of feet. The equine face of the Gundam had a horn above the golden V-crest as its silver eyes glowed. A tail and mane of ruby with gold highlights finished out the details of the machine with red cloth like armor on it. "Time for a flashy entry into this battle!" A female voice said as the Gundam jumped off the shuttle just as it exploded becoming the biggest flash bang anyone had ever seen.

"Catherine Hoffman! Crossbolt Saber is in the house!" Kat yelled throwing the two crates at the Vesalius. "Here's another blinding gift!" Both crates hit the ship before exploding with clouds of electricity and shorted out the main gun's targeting.

"What…" Tsubasa started.

"The…" Haruto added.

"...Hell!" Kyo finished.

"Catherine!?" The three boys exclaimed in both surprise and shock.

"You three I'll deal with after the fight!" Kat shouted at the boys rushing toward the Angel. "But first I think we need to get these losers out of here!" The Crossbolt lashed out with a pair of heat rods from its wrists forcing the Azazel to dodge. "Picking a fight like this while a war is going on is just weakness! Get out and pick a more honorable way."

Glen furrowed his brow. "You interrupted my fight. You're dead." The Azazel charged at the Crossbolt, lashing out with its beam sabers.

Kat dodged the strike slamming the handgun she pulled into the cockpit of her attacker. "Last chance before I let Thorn do the talking. Leave or die." With the other handgun aimed at the Impact's attacker. "Both of you."

The European pilot glared at the Crossbolt Saber then reluctantly backed away, holstering his Gundam's beam sabers. "Fine, consider this our temporary withdrawal. But the next time we meet, you won't get in my way." With those words spoken, the Azazel and Xuanzang left the battlefield all together.

"Now that they're gone. How about we help your friends out?" Kat said nodding to the Angel. "Lead on."

However, just before the Gundams could return to the battle at hand, an unexpected voice spoke out. " _Attention OMNI Forces vessel Archangel, this is Jaden Takeo of the Morningstar hereby ordering you and your forces to stand down at once. I repeat: Stand down at once or I will terminate the_ Montgomery _with Vice Minister Allster onboard._ "

Everyone, friend and foe alike, looked in the direction of the _Nelson_ -class being held at gunpoint by the Comet Gundam, whose mono-eye dared anyone to try and stop it as the barrel of its rifle slowly began to charge, ready to fire at the bridge with the frightened crew aboard it.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"Just great, from one problem to another." Murrue mumbled to herself.

Unfortunately, another problem was about to develop on the Archangel as the door slid open to reveal Flay dragging Lacus by the arm. This alerted the whole bridge to the redhead's presence even Murrue and Natarle turned to look at her.

"I promise, I'll kill this girl!" Flay's passionate declaration surprised the crew. "If they keep firing at my dad's ship, I promise I will kill this girl!" She declared as Lacus looked at her with a fearful expression. "Tell them that!"

Sai entered the bridge a little while later. "Come on, Flay!" He called to her in an irritated manner.

"Go ahead!" Flay declared.

* * *

 **Battlefield - Comet Gundam**

"Well, now that I have your attention," Jaden began. "We were looking for a ship called the _Silverwind_ , carrying one VIP, Lacus Clyne. Now I know that the Strike Gundam engaged one of our Recon GINN's, and that the _Silverwind_ is missing one lifepod. So I am going to make an accurate guess that Lacus Clyne is currently aboard the _Archangel_ , correct? If so, please put her on the comms."

There was a short pause. " _Oh! Hey Jaden!_ " A familiar voice rang through, causing him to smile. " _Nice to see you again! But…isn't this a little extreme?_ "

"Your father would kill me if anything happened to you, and let's not even get _started_ on what Athrun would do." He said with a chuckle, before he turned serious. "You alright?"

" _Very much! Everyone here is pretty nice,_ " Lacus said, " _I met the pilots here too. Did you know one of them is a Coordinator?_ "

Jaden grinned slightly - _very_ glad this was on an open channel. Rau and Patrick wasn't covering _this_ up. "Why yes I have heard," He informed. "So, _Archangel_ , since I know you're listening, here is the deal: a simple trade. You will have Lacus Clyne board the Strike Gundam with its pilot, and you shall take her over to my location where they shall meet me and the Aegis Gundam. You will hand over Lacus, and we shall give you the Vice Minister, as well as all the people aboard the _Montgomery_."

" _How do we know he'll keep his promise?!_ " A feminine shouted from the background could be heard. Jaden rolled his eyes, fairly certain it was the Vice Minister's brat.

"Because I have no reason to lie," Jaden informed. "Not all Coordinators are racist jackasses like Athrun's father."

" _HEY!_ "

"It's true and you fucking know it," Jaden retorted. "So…how does it sound, _Archangel_? A whole ship or crewmen, plus Vice Minister Allster, in exchange for one woman? I'll even throw in having the _Vesalius_ power down its engines and weapons so that it will be unable to pursue or engage you."

" _You do not have that authority, Takeo!_ " Rau shouted, and Jaden smirked.

"No, but I don't think you'd want to piss off the Supreme Chairman by endangering his daughter." He said. "This is the best, and most civilized way to do this. What do you say?"

There was a long pause on the comms, everything still across the battlespace. " _Give us 24 hours, please._ " Another woman replied, Jaden assuming it to be Captain Ramius.

"You have twelve." Jaden informed, "For now, recall your mobile suits, and ZAFT shall recall theirs. We shall be waiting." And with that, he cut the comms.

" _What the hell are you doing?!_ " Athrun hissed.

"Saving your fiancee, and my friend." Jaden declared. "And setting an example. Naturals who think Coordinators who live in the PLANT's are merciless villains…this will show them we aren't the villains the EA and Blue Cosmos tries to make us out to be, that Coordinators aren't the Space Monsters they claim, and can be reasonable."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Now this isn't how the game is supposed to go." The red-eyed figure remarked, watching the spectacle from a miniature drone.

…

"Yes, you're quite right. I believe we should spice things up a little." A sinister toothy grin appeared on the figure's face as their eyes morphed back into that of an Xccelerator. The x-shaped pupils began to rapidly spin like the rotors of a biplane.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

While the 'negotiations' was taking place, Kyo noticed something on his controls. "What the heck?" He blinked once then gasped in surprise as the hardlight controls vanished.

Haruto was experiencing the same problem as he tried to regain his control. "Come on! Come on! What is wrong with you right now?"

Even Catherine's hardlight controls were fluctuating out of control.

The Stardust and Cosmic both look up as their eyes suddenly flashed a malevolent purple. The black-gold Gundam boosts forward while the Cosmic flew behind it. Its dark grey armor separated then orbits around the Stardust. The arms, legs, and head of the Cosmic retracted in its torso while the horn separates from its forehead and locks onto the Stardust's own, just above its v-fin antenna. The Armed Armor DE began to morph into a pair of long-barreled beam cannons that attached the Gundam's back; the two GN Drives on its shoulders moving and locking themselves onto the back of the cannons. A second mask closed around the Stardust's first mask only this was dark grey in color. The Psychoframe from the Cosmic melds around the armor until it forms a crystalline outer layer of armor on its forearms, knees, and torso. The dark grey armor pieces of the Cosmic attached onto the shoulders, arms, legs, waist, and head of the Gundam. The Psychoframe armor glowed a deep scarlet while the malicious purple eyes glowed behind the knight grill visor. The torso of the Cosmic transformed into a jet that combined with the fully merged Gundam at the chest.

The Crossbolt Saber's skull eye sockets opened up to reveal the built in weapon that Catherine designed a power output the same as the Buster Rifle. The weapon was based on the Twin Buster Rifle as it extended out of the chest. Kat was trying to get some control back but couldn't. "The hell Saber?! What's wrong with you?!"

Tsubasa noticed this and looked at the combined Stardust and Cosmic. "The Meteor!? Why did they gattai?" He wondered then noticed the GN Drives on the back of the beam cannons begin to charge. "Kyo, Haruto, what are you doing!?"

The Meteor Gundam's Twin GN-powered Hyper Mega Particle Cannons aim at the Montgomery and the Comet Gundam. The Crossbolt aimed its Chest Buster Cannon at the same target.

"Stop!" Kyo slammed his fist on his seat.

"Don't do it!?" Haruto yelled.

"Saber! Shutdown now!" Kat yelled slamming the controls.

The violet eyes of both Gundams flashed as they fired. The Meteor's barrels releasing a large beam of scarlet-gold energy at the ship with the Crossbolt's blasting a pillar of yellow energy which made a beeline for the _Nelson-_ class.

The sensors of the Comet Gundam lit up, as Jaden turned and his eyes widened at the incoming fire. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted, before redirecting the Twin Buster Rifle towards the incoming beam, and charging as much as he could before opening fire; the twin beams of energy lancing forward, intercepting the Meteor's blast, the two streams of particle energy fighting for dominance in a spectacular show of lights and plasma. They both seemed evenly matched until the Crossbolt's beam slammed into the Comet's own, working with the Meteor's blast to slowly push it back.

Seeing as how that even at full power he wouldn't win this, Jaden had the Comet move out of the way just as the two arcs of light slammed into the Montgomery, consuming it and her crew in a massive explosion that nearly blinded everyone around.

Kat watched in horror as the ship was vaporised by the combined attack. "NO!" She screamed as the error message kept going across the screens. The Chest Buster Cannon finally ran out of power as she growled in anger. "We got played, but who did it? Also how?"

The Meteor Gundam's own energy stopped, the cannons retracting back and began their cooling cycle. The two boys in the combined MS found that power had been restored and the Gundam was back in their control.

"What...just happened?" Haruto asked aloud.

"I've got no idea." The black-haired boy replied, still surprised that something like this happened.

" _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!_ " Everyone wincing as the pilot of the Comet Gundam shouted. " _I-da-fa-FOR FUCK'S SAKE DID YOU JUST SHOOT DOWN YOUR OWN SHIP?!_ "

"Okay, one: DON'T YELL IN OUR FUCKING EARS!" Kyo shouted with equal volume. "And two: We didn't even do anything!"

"We got system jacked by someone." Kat said as her Crossbolt powered up again. "We lost all control over here, and couldn't even stop it."

" _Oh, my processor hurts so much, and I didn't think that could hurt."_ Saber moaned softly over the open communication. _"If that's what it's like when a human is mind controlled I'm never joking about it again."_

" _Wha-how the hell did your systems get freaking jacked?!_ " Jaden shouted, " _Gah, fucking hell, this just ruined…my…_ " there was a pause. " _...oh hello, what have we here?_ "

"...What is it?" Kyo asked.

" _Okay, situation is salvageable._ " Jaden said, with a sigh. " _We've got an escape pod here! So…chances are Allster's onboard so…deal still stands. You give us Lacus, you get whoever is in this pod, and a head start in getting back to the 8th Fleet._ "

Kira narrowed his eyes. If Flay's dad really that lifepod then at least he managed to survive.

" _Very well, can I guarantee that only you and the Aegis will make the exchange?"_ The Coordinator heard Lieutenant Ramius speak over the comm.

" _Yes._ " Jaden replied, " _Or else_ some people-" Kira could see the Comet's head turn towards the _Vesalius_ " _-are gonna come home to a very,_ very _pissed off Supreme Council._ "

There was a brief moment of silence. _"Alright, the deal is acceptable."_

It was then that the mobile suits of the _Archangel_ received the call to return the ship. The Meteor took this time to disassemble and recombine into the Stardust and Cosmic. The Crossbolt Saber followed after the other Gundams into the Legged Ship.

The remaining GINNs and G-Weapons returned to their respective ships with the Comet Gundam taking the lifepod in its hand back to the _Morningstar_.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Well, this outcome was rather anticlimactic." The figure smirked. "What an amusing little man. Still, I can't very well have wild cards in my game."

…

"Yes, it will be your turn soon."

…

"Yes, yes, you can kill him."

…

The figure rolled his eyes. "Alright, we'll destroy his ship too and then we'll take our time with the rest of the trash."

…

"Agreed. The next awakening will come up when the scenario reaches its second phase."

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _Kira finds himself doubting his abilities after Flay openly expressed her hatred and anger at his lackluster performance._ Shows Kira standing in front of Lacus while Miriallia and Sai look at him before shifting to Flay in a bed looking as if she were having a bad dream

 _The crew of the Archangel take a breather after the battle but Kira resolves to face his demons._ Cuts to Natarle loosening the collar of her uniform before shifting to Kira trying his best to hold back tears

 _As the exchange is met, Haman Karn and Daniel Vivas see this as a chance to eliminate the Strike._ Cuts to the Aile Strike approaching the Comet and Aegis before shifting to a customized Genoace O-Custom and a High-Maneuver Type GINN colored white with pink highlights approaching

 _At this time, two warriors clash once again as the life of a young girl is at stake._ Cuts to the Stardust battling the Genoace and the GINN before shifting to the Angel and Comet locking blades

 **Next Time:** Separate Ways, Separate Paths

 _Is your road clear, Gundam?_ Cuts to Kira and Athrun looking at each other while Lacus remains in the cockpit of the Aegis

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. Special thanks to 117Jorn and Knightwolf1875 for assisting in this chapter. Please note, some of this has lines from the old version of Stardust Angels.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate those anymore.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you and you have no one to blame but yourself.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** 0000-CS1

 **Namesake:** Crossbolt Saber

 **Unit Type:** mid range/close quarter unit

 **Power Plant:** twin GN-Drives (one in each wing)

 **Special Equipment:** Zero system/AI (Responds to the name Saber and, like her pilot, tomboyish),

 **Armament:** 12 funnels in the wings, twin hand cannons called Thorn (beam type with an acid like damage few seconds of lasting damage (two to four)), twin beam sabers (hips), double barrel buster rifle (mounted in chest behind the skull), heat rods in wrists

 **Optional Armaments:** shotgun, heavy machine gun (like Thunder Lord), other weapons forged

 **Pilot:** Catherine Hoffman

 **Appearance:** built around the Wing Zero Custom with added armor of the Crossbone Full Cloth X-1 Gundam

 **Colours:** silver body with cyan for arms and shins. wings are cyan fading to white at the wingtips and feathers. with the "cloth" being red with gold highlight and with silver eyes

 **Info:** Crossbolt is a fully custom Wing Zero with Crossbone Full Cloth parts and hand built frame. Its anthro build gives it a surprising edge in flight and ground combat. Whenever asked Catherine just says, "It just felt right to me."

 **Variants:** Crossbolt Saber Freedom (upgraded with six Dragoon units and shoulder mounted phase cannons)

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** XXXG-0BW2 Azazel Gundam

 **Namesake:** Azazel

 **Unit Type:** Long to mid range type

 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

 **Special Equipment:** Self-Destruct System, Search Eye, ZERO System,

 **Armament:** Twin Buster Rifle, Beam Saber x2, Machine Cannon, Drei Zwerg

 **Optional Armaments:** Razor Wings, Type 71-44 Improved Sniper Beam Rifle.

 **Pilot:** Glen Baskerville

 **Appearance:** Azazel's appearance is very similar to the Black Wing Gundam , except it has Wing zero's angel-like wings colored Black, giving it a appearance of a true Fallen Angel.

 **Colors:** Colored the same as the Black Wing Gundam.

 **Info:** Gundam Azazel is a custom job taking parts from both Black Wing and Wing Zero. The main body is that of the Black Wing while the Wings are from Wing Zero. Most of its weapons are from Wing Zero as well with the exception of the sniper rifle. Azazel was made in the image of being the killing blow; it would deal the first and last blow in a fight, its pilot skills make it a dangers opponent for anyone and it can arm itself with razor wings for close range or a sniper rifle for precision.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** GF4-005ANC Xuanzang Gundam

 **Namesake:** Xuanzang

 **Unit Type:** Close to mid combat type Gundam.

 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

 **Special Equipment:** Burst system.

 **Armament:** Queue, Naginata, Master Cloth like the Master Gundam

 **Optional Armaments:** Dragon Claw.

 **Pilot:** Luo Hao

 **Appearance:** Xuanzang's appearance is very similar to the Feilong Gundam, except a pink Cloth has been placed on the back.

 **Colors:** Colored the same as the Dragon Gundam.

 **Info:** Gundam Xuanzang doesn't stray away from the Feilong Gundam as other Gunpla do ,with only the Burst system plus the extra weapons being the only thing different. Xuanzang was made in the image of using Shaolin Martial arts to win not weapons. She is the close in fighter compared to her partner who is mid to long range fighter.


	12. Separate Ways, Separate Paths

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **I'm feeling good right now. 117Jorn and Knightwolf1875 was a big help last chapter as well.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 10:** Separate Ways, Separate Paths

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _A GINN was currently assaulting the battered Nelson-class only to avoid a few blasts from the last Moebius's linear gun before dispatching the mobile armor with its recoilless rifle with ease; the mobile armor spiraled out of control before it exploded._

 _The Vesalius came into range of the lone Montgomery and proceeded to open fire with its dual beam cannons._

" _Prepare to fire Lohengrin!" Natarle ordered from the Archangel's bridge. "A GINN's coming! Where's our mobile suits?!"_

" _Captain!" Mu called out to Murrue through the small communicator on the captain's chair. "It's useless! We gotta get out of here if we don't want to get destroyed!"_

" _But…" Murrue trailed as she referred to the Gundams._

 _Said mobile suits were currently in a bind as the ZAFT mobile suits began to get more aggressive. The Buster had Noel pinned. The Stardust and Duel were trying to gain an edge over the other. The Impact and Xuanzang exchanged fierce martial blows that the other would parry away or block. The Cosmic was being attacked by the Blitz. The Angel and the Azazel repeatedly attacked at one another like an actual angel fighting a fallen angel._

 _The Strike and Aegis clashed once more but the blow sent them back from each other until the crimson G-Weapon transformed into its MA Mode and fired its Scylla Impulse Cannon at the white mobile suit. Kira managed to dodge it but the beam was nearly close to hitting him._

 _A GINN attacking the Nelson-class managed to get a lucky shot that decimated the battered ship's main beam cannon; the large fixed gun emplacement completely exploding._

" _Main turret's been hit!" One of the bridge crewman cried out in terror._

" _Engine section damaged!" Another crewman called out in a similar tone of terror. "Sealing bulkheads!"_

" _What are they doing?!" George exclaimed in a terrified tone. "Why can't they shoot down all of these GINNs?!"_

" _Vice Minister, proceed to the lifepod!" The captain commanded the vice minister in an urgent tone._

 _Suddenly, loud music blasted over the communications of everyone on the battlefield. It was AC/DCs Thunderstruck as a shuttle large enough to carry a mobile suit flew into the area. On top of the shuttle stood a mobile suit with cyan to white wings, a light silver body with cyan forearms, and shins with hooves instead of feet. The equine face of the Gundam had a horn above the golden V-crest as its silver eyes glowed. A tail and mane of ruby with gold highlights finished out the details of the machine with red cloth like armor on it. "Time for a flashy entry into this battle!" A female voice said as the Gundam jumped off the shuttle just as it exploded becoming the biggest flash bang anyone had ever seen._

" _Catherine Hoffman! Crossbolt Saber is in the house!" Kat yelled throwing the two crates at the Vesalius. "Here's another blinding gift!" Both crates hit the ship before exploding with clouds of electricity and shorted out the main gun's targeting._

" _What…" Tsubasa started._

" _The…" Haruto added._

" _...Hell!" Kyo finished._

" _Catherine!?" The three boys exclaimed in both surprise and shock._

" _You three I'll deal with after the fight!" Kat shouted at the boys rushing toward the Angel. "But first I think we need to get these losers out of here!" The Crossbolt lashed out with a pair of heat rods from its wrists forcing the Azazel to dodge. "Picking a fight like this while a war is going on is just weakness! Get out and pick a more honorable way."_

 _Glen furrowed his brow. "You interrupted my fight. You're dead." The Azazel charged at the Crossbolt, lashing out with its beam sabers._

 _Kat dodged the strike slamming the handgun she pulled into the cockpit of her attacker. "Last chance before I let Thorn do the talking. Leave or die." With the other handgun aimed at the Impact's attacker. "Both of you."_

 _The European pilot glared at the Crossbolt Saber then reluctantly backed away, holstering his Gundam's beam sabers. "Fine, consider this our temporary withdrawal. But the next time we meet, you won't get in my way." With those words spoken, the Azazel and Xuanzang left the battlefield all together._

" _Now that they're gone. How about we help your friends out?" Kat said nodding to the Angel. "Lead on."_

 _However, just before the Gundams could return to the battle at hand, an unexpected voice spoke out. "Attention OMNI Forces vessel Archangel, this is Jaden Takeo of the Morningstar hereby ordering you and your forces to stand down at once. I repeat: Stand down at once or I will terminate the Montgomery with Vice Minister Allster onboard."_

 _Everyone, friend and foe alike, looked in the direction of the Nelson-class being held at gunpoint by the Comet Gundam, whose mono-eye dared anyone to try and stop it as the barrel of its rifle slowly began to charge, ready to fire at the bridge with the frightened crew aboard it._

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

" _Just great, from one problem to another." Murrue mumbled to herself._

 _Unfortunately, another problem was about to develop on the Archangel as the door slid open to reveal Flay dragging Lacus by the arm. This alerted the whole bridge to the redhead's presence even Murrue and Natarle turned to look at her._

" _I promise, I'll kill this girl!" Flay's passionate declaration surprised the crew. "If they keep firing at my dad's ship, I promise I will kill this girl!" She declared as Lacus looked at her with a fearful expression. "Tell them that!"_

 _Sai entered the bridge a little while later. "Come on, Flay!" He called to her in an irritated manner._

" _Go ahead!" Flay declared._

* * *

 _ **Battlefield - Comet Gundam**_

" _Well, now that I have your attention," Jaden began. "We were looking for a ship called the Silverwind, carrying one VIP, Lacus Clyne. Now I know that the Strike Gundam engaged one of our Recon GINN's, and that the Silverwind is missing one lifepod. So I am going to make an accurate guess that Lacus Clyne is currently aboard the Archangel, correct? If so, please put her on the comms."_

 _There was a short pause. "Oh! Hey Jaden!" A familiar voice rang through, causing him to smile. "Nice to see you again! But…isn't this a little extreme?"_

" _Your father would kill me if anything happened to you, and let's not even get started on what Athrun would do." He said with a chuckle, before he turned serious. "You alright?"_

" _Very much! Everyone here is pretty nice," Lacus said, "I met the pilots here too. Did you know one of them is a Coordinator?"_

 _Jaden grinned slightly - very glad this was on an open channel. Rau and Patrick wasn't covering this up. "Why yes I have heard," He informed. "So, Archangel, since I know you're listening, here is the deal: a simple trade. You will have Lacus Clyne board the Strike Gundam with its pilot, and you shall take her over to my location where they shall meet me and the Aegis Gundam. You will hand over Lacus, and we shall give you the Vice Minister, as well as all the people aboard the Montgomery."_

" _How do we know he'll keep his promise?!" A feminine shouted from the background could be heard. Jaden rolled his eyes, fairly certain it was the Vice Minister's brat._

" _Because I have no reason to lie," Jaden informed. "Not all Coordinators are racist jackasses like Athrun's father."_

" _HEY!"_

" _It's true and you fucking know it," Jaden retorted. "So…how does it sound, Archangel? A whole ship or crewmen, plus Vice Minister Allster, in exchange for one woman? I'll even throw in having the Vesalius power down its engines and weapons so that it will be unable to pursue or engage you."_

" _You do not have that authority, Takeo!" Rau shouted, and Jaden smirked._

" _No, but I don't think you'd want to piss off the Supreme Chairman by endangering his daughter." He said. "This is the best, and most civilized way to do this. What do you say?"_

 _There was a long pause on the comms, everything still across the battlespace. "Give us 24 hours, please." Another woman replied, Jaden assuming it to be Captain Ramius._

" _You have twelve." Jaden informed, "For now, recall your mobile suits, and ZAFT shall recall theirs. We shall be waiting." And with that, he cut the comms._

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with the Comet Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 _ **Morningstar**_

"I'm sorry, _what_ happened?!" Canard asked.

" _One of the new EA machines shot down the EA battleship,_ " Jaden informed over the comms. " _The pilots claimed something involving their machines getting jacked wirelessly. No idea_ how _but I retrieved an escape pod though, so the exchange is still a go. Fingers crossed it has who I_ hope _is inside this thing._ "

"You're really going through with this?"

" _It's Lacus Clyne, I'd do anything to keep her safe._ " Jaden informed, " _Its a simple exchange. Once I return, regroup with the_ Gamow _so you can engage them again before they meet up with the 8th Fleet. I'll meet up with you when I can…though we're gonna do an investigation on those Gundams and how they got jacked._ "

"You believe they're telling the truth?" Canard asked.

" _I do, call it a…sixth sense,_ " Jaden informed, " _Plus they have no reason to shoot down one of their own ships…well I say their own, but they technically don't serve the EA officially - but you get my point._ "

Canard shook his head "Just don't get yourself killed."

" _Don't plan on it,_ " Jaden smirked, before the comm winked off.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

After the Archangel recovered all the mobile suits, the engineers quickly went to work on repairing the Gundams and the Moebius Zero.

Meanwhile, the Heliopolis crew was crowding around the newest addition to the Legged Ship. The ruby red-gold haired girl known as Catherine Hoffman.

"So how do you know Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto?" Tolle asked out of the blue.

"I met them three months ago for a little research project that lead to our Gundams." Kat said grinning at the three boys who were sporting ice packs. "However after taking off without a word and leaving me all alone, I joined the Junk Guild to hide my machine. This led me to working on a few other projects, like the electric bombs, and the shuttle as a flash bang." She sighed looking a little sad before going on. "When I heard about Heliopolis going down, and reports of other mobile suits like ours, I had to look into it."

"Why did you have to hit us though!?" Kyo exclaimed before wincing when his aching cheek came up. "Ow."

Kat glared at Kyo. "You guys didn't even look for me after the test happened." She growled, baring her teeth and showing a pair of long fangs. "You know how worried I was about you three?! Heck, I was scared for all of us at one point!"

The three boys shrinked back in fear; comically holding each other.

"Just don't run off like that again please." Kat said calming down before looking toward the others. She blinked seeing them stepping back away from her. "What, is it the fangs? Don't worry I don't bite." Kat facepalmed. "That was the wrong thing to say. Sorry, I scared you guys."

"N-no problem." Makoto stuttered.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Look I was born this way down to the slight glow in my eyes. I'm a human and not some fantasy beast." She grinned softly, keeping her teeth hidden. "Also, I'm not a Coordinator either before anyone asks. Surprised by that, guys?" The silver eyed girl asked taking a drink of hot tea.

"Nobody cares!" Kyo shouted with sharp teeth. "Seriously! You talk too much!"

"I'm derailing their worries about me is all." Kat said calmly pinching Kyo's ear. "Besides, it took a DNA test with the Junk Guild to make them stop asking me if I was a Coordinator. I don't want to go through with another test, or someone trying to bump me off. You'd be surprised where Blue Cosmos hides these days."

"Ms. Hoffman, we get the picture. You can stop pulling his ear." Kuzzey interjected.

"Just Kat will do." She said letting go of Kyo's ear. "I do side with you Kyo on the fact we're all humans. Some people are just too stupid to see past something they can't even see." Kat sighed.

"That's not even what the hell I was talking about…" The golden-eyed boy muttered.

Tsubasa remained silent along with Haruto.

Noel seemed confused on one matter however. "Why is your mobile suit shaped like a horse?"

That got a grin from Kat. "An alicorn, and it just felt right when I made her. It was like seeing, I guess the real me when I was building her."

"What's an alicorn?" Miriallia asked with a raise of her brow.

"An alicorn is a winged unicorn with great magical power. Myth said they could make the earth itself and the weather obey its very will." Kat explained. "WIth magical power that even the greatest mages could only dream of using. At least the story passed down in my family made it sound like that."

"What?" The Heliopolis gang looked even more confused.

"It's a fictional animal from some stupid girly TV show." Kyo deadpanned.

"That too, but I'm not joking about the family story part." Kat said rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to bore anyone with it right now anyway."

"Right, we still have a hostage exchange to do." Tsubasa added. "That Red Comet guy rubs me the wrong way though."

"It does seem like he's got an axe to grind with someone." Kat stated looking to Kira. "You sure you're okay with the trade without backup?"

The Coordinator boy nodded. "I have to. Someone like Lacus doesn't deserve to be caught anywhere near a battlefield. So I have to do this even if it feels wrong to others." He stated.

Haruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's your choice. Just know we've got your back, pal."

"Thanks everyone." Kira smiled softly.

Kat got up from the table. "What are friends for, Kira? Just watch your back out there." She stretched before looking around the group. "Right guys?"

Every one of Kira's friends voiced or nodded their agreements.

The Strike pilot felt happy outside but inside he still felt bad. He had promised Flay that her father would be okay but it was anything but okay. The Vice Minister was now being held hostage by ZAFT and the only way to get him back is if they trade him for Lacus. It sounded like a reasonable deal but during times of war, the enemy tended to trick their opponent.

Kira thought back to when Flay collapsed after her father was taken as a hostage by ZAFT. She was brought to the infirmary soon after and placed in a bed but every once in a while she would struggle in her sleep like she was having a nightmare.

He didn't blame her if she hated him. He knew he should've tried harder. He shouldn't have hesitated to...kill his best friend. But it still hurt him inside. Kira wasn't a killer, he was just a student forced into this stupid needless war. Why him? What did he do to deserve this?

"I'm going to the hangar to check on Saber." Kat said heading for the door. "Anyone want to have a look inside the cockpit?"

"Sorry, but we've got to get back to work." Sai spoke earning nods from Kuzzey, Tolle, and Miriallia.

"I'm grabbing some shuteye." Haruto stated.

"My Stardust is gonna need a tune up after what happened last time." Kyo crossed his arms across his chest.

"Kira and I are gonna check up on Ms. Clyne. See how she's doing." Tsubasa replied.

"Okay. Say hello to Lacus for me guys." Kat said heading out and toward the hangar. She just about ran into Mu on the way. "Woah! Sorry, about that."

"Nah, it's all good." The blonde man waved it off with a grin. "I probably should've been watching myself."

Kat chuckled. "Somehow I don't think you'd see past the mirror if you did that. Jokes aside I'm heading for the hangar. Unless you wanted to ask me something that is?" She raised an eyebrow. "I'm kind of surprised you all didn't talk to me yet."

"Well, we've all been rather busy. You know, hostage exchange and all that?" Mu joked.

"True. I'm glad you brought that up." Kat said getting serious. "I've got a feeling we need a backup plan in case something goes wrong. Want to help me come up with something?"

"Sorry, you're on your own for now." The Hawk of Endymion shook his head. "The captain needs me on the bridge." He took off, leaving the girl by herself.

"Alright then." The ruby red head said. "I'll just go to standby after checking my Gundam." She heads for the hangar again working on ideas in case things go bad fast. Once there she floats over to her mobile suit and starts up a system check.

"Now to see how we got jacked and what to do to stop it." Kat muttered as Saber started the system check. "I'm worried that the other mobile suits could be just as at risk as we are."

" _I feel so bad about what happened out there."_ Saber stated as the engineers worked on her body. _"It was like I was knocked out or something."_

"Let's hope we can get an answer soon, or this whole thing could get worse." Kat said looking though the records of the last battle hoping to find something. She was so deep in thought she didn't noticed anything else around her.

"Oi!" A voice broke her concentration.

"Yes?" Kat asked looking up to see who it was and saw Kyo. "What's up, Kyo?"

"You've been staring off into space for the past minute." The dark-haired boy remarked. "Is this about what happened earlier?"

She went back to checking the records. "Yeah. It shouldn't be that easy to get into an mobile suit's system like that. How did it happen, who could even do that in the middle of a battle?" Kat stopped the video seeing something was off. "Kyo, do you see this rift here?" She points to a small purple light behind their machines. "How could we have missed that?"

The golden-eyed boy focused his vision on the rift. "Weird…" He muttered then noticed a sort of spectral hand touch the Stardust, Cosmic, and Crossbolt. "Whoa!"

"That's not a part of the normal SEED universe at all." The silver-eyed girl said frowning. "I'm not going to say it's a ghost, but it sure wanted to make us look like the bad guys. What do you think it was, Kyo?"

"How the hell should I know?" He replied irritably.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Your best guess would work for this. It took control of our machines like they were toys! That kind of power is really god level scary shit." She let the video play again keeping it on the rift and the three Gundams. "Did anything else happen that was odd before I joined you guys? Like another machine acting on its own, or anything like that?"

"No! Geez, stop coming up with all these stupid theories." Kyo grumbled.

"I'm trying to see if we're being followed by this thing." Kat growled getting a link to the Archangel's computers to look over their past battles. Saber stopped the video on when the Cosmic changed formers. "The hell happened to the Cosmic? Look the rift is there again, Kyo." She points near the machine on the screen.

"I wouldn't know. I was unconscious." The boy deadpanned.

"Still, we have proof someone messed with us twice." Kat pointed thinking for a moment. "We should talk with the others before we take any of this to Murrue, or Mu. I don't think anyone else would be open minded about this." She sighed rubbing her forehead. "Maybe we need to see if they have anything from trying to talk to Hotaru. I hope he wasn't being controlled during that."

"Stop."

"Sorry. I'm just kind of freaked out." Kat said saving the files for late research. "We get pulled into this world and now this? We're just missing the Twilight Zone theme."

"You worry too much." Kyo deadpanned. (And that's a fucking understatement)

* * *

 _ **Vesalius**_

Currently, the Nazca-class was trailing after the Legged Ship while maintaining a safe distance in case it aggravated an already explosive situation.

On the bridge, Athrun Zala, Fredrik Ades, and a recently arrived Haman Karn all stood around a view-screen while Rau Le Creuset sat perched in a chair a few yards away from them, a pensive expression clear on his face.

"While we can follow them, we can't do anything while they have Lacus." Ades summarized.

"And their next move is likely to join the Lunar Fleet." Rau remarked.

"Do we have no choice but to let them take Lacus to the Fleet before our eyes?" Ades asked in worry.

"What's the Gamow's position?" Rau queried. "How soon can it get here?"

"Its current position is six mark 509 Epsilon, zero comma three." Ades responded, regarding to the view-screen which had changed to show an image of the Laurasia-class. "It'll take them seven hours to head them off."

"They'll be joining the Fleet before then…" Rau trailed. "This is a tough one."

"Even if they could reach them, they wouldn't be able to do anything because of Miss Lacus." Haman added.

At this new, Athrun adopted a worried and concerned expression.

"Still, we can safely assume that the Red Comet at least has a plan if the Earth Forces try anything...unsavory." Rau remarked, glancing at Athrun. "You had better get moving, Athrun. It's almost time."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 _ **Comet Gundam**_

Jaden remained in the Comet's cockpit, holding the escape pod within his machine's grasp. "Ain't no grave…can hold my body down," He sang, "There ain't no grave…can hold my body down…"

He sat, waiting patiently for the exchange to take place. He hooked into the Pod's readings, so he knew the life pod had several days worth of O2, so he had some time until he _had_ to return back to the _Rewloola_. But knowing the crew of the _Archangel_ \- or more specifically their pilots - he wouldn't need to wait long.

His thoughts however drifted back to what had transpired earlier…their machines were jacked, destroying the _Montgomery_. How was that possible? Something like that had never happened for as long as he's been in this universe. But then again, he has no idea how he came here to begin with aside from how the Plavsky Particles screwed him and his crew over.

That day changed a lot of things, really. It was him, his team, and their respective machines - and the _Rewloola_ of course. They fought simply to survive within this chaotic world…but slowly, it became much more about survival. It became about _change_. Changing the future of the Cosmic Era, into something better - something where people that had died, didn't need to die again.

But over the years, that concept, that idea continued to shift, and change. It was difficult to hold sympathy for the EA as they continued to spew out hatred for Coordinators, and those who supported them. Sure he knew ZAFT wasn't clean by any means - the April Fool's crisis being an event he greatly detested. Tactically it made sense - forcing the EA into an energy crisis, but it came at far too heavy of a cost. It solidified the people of Earth's opinions on Coordinators and those who live in space with them: nothing but space monsters who cared nothing about the plight the people of Earth suffered.

He _hoped_ that could change once he's finished with his plans.

The sensors went off, as he glanced to the side as he saw the Aegis approach. "Athrun." He said, "Almost time for the exchange - just hold your ground, and wait for your friend to show up."

" _Yes, I-_ " He began, before he blinked " _Wait, my friend?!_ "

"Yes, Kira Yamato - your friend from Copernicus," Jaden replied, "Yes I know about it all, so don't worry about keeping it a secret from me. He seems like a nice kid."

" _Yes…he is,_ " Athrun admitted, after a minute of silence. " _Misguided though…_ "

"And how's that?" Jaden asked.

" _He's working with the EA!_ " Athrun exclaimed, " _He doesn't realize he's being used by them!_ "

"Is he being used by them?" Jaden asked, "Or is he just protecting the people he cares about? Intel reports from Artemis show there _are_ Orb civilians onboard, odds are at least some of them are his friends."

" _It doesn't change the fact the EA's using him to pilot their mobile suit!_ "

"It also doesn't change the fact that it was ZAFT who attacked his home, and destroyed his colony."

" _Shut up…"_ Athrun spoke lowly, frowning.

"Just saying, it doesn't help your case when in his eyes, _you're_ the bad guy." Jaden said, "You attacked his home, you continue to attack the ship he and his friends are on, your not exactly making your case…hell as far as you know, ZAFT may have actually _killed_ some of his friends and family at Heliopolis. How does that make you any better than the EA?"

" _We are NOT the EA!_ " Athrun snapped. " _We do this only to protect ourselves!_ "

"Oh really?" Jaden asked, "So…what does dropping N-Jammer Cancellers across the world, plunging the entire planet into a massive energy crisis accomplish in protecting the PLANT's? Hospitals losing power needed to keep people on life support, to keep lights on during surgery, not to mention the suffering the everyday people go through just to make it through to the next day since their governments tax them so much now to compensate for the loss of nuclear power plants, but also to support the war effort against ZAFT. You guys probably killed _scores_ more civilians than the EA did during the Bloody Valentine."

" _We are BETTER than the EA!_ " Athrun shouted. " _We have to stop the naturals! Keep them from hurting us again!_ "

"Oh, so you want extinction then?" Jaden asked, causing Athrun to freeze.

" _What? N-no I-_ "

"Really? Because that's what it sounds like," He said, rolling his eyes. "Naturals can't be trusted, Naturals only care for themselves; listen to your father's speeches, Athrun. He wants this war to end with the _extinction_ of every Natural on Earth, to support Coordinators that he views to be the 'Master Race' like the good little Nazi he is - blinded by rage from losing his wife, your mother. Do the entire Earth Sphere a favor Athrun, and _don't_ follow in his footsteps. Otherwise you're just going to live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

" _Pardon me for saying this but I'm a soldier first and foremost. Not some mercenary with foolish ideals."_ With nothing else to say, Athrun shuts off his radio to keep from hearing any more of Jaden's speeches.

Jaden rolled his eyes ' _You'll learn soon enough._ ' he thought, sighing as he leaned back in his seat, and waited.

* * *

 **Archangel – Crew Quarters**

As Tsubasa and Kira were sharing a conversation while walking down a corridor, they heard the cries of Flay. "Daddy!"

This caused the two to sprint to Flay's quarters where they come across Sai holding Flay as she shook in horror while Miriallia stood there and on the floor were three ration drinks.

Miriallia noticed the two boys and whispered to the duo. "Kira, Tsubasa," Clearly aware that Kira was probably the wrong person who could be here right now. The white-haired teen amongst looked ready to intervene just in case.

"Flay…" Kira addressed the redhead, who went silent for a second.

"You're a liar!" Flay yelled at the brunette boy, breaking from Sai's grasp to regard him, causing Kira to gasp worryingly. "You said it was gonna be alright! You said it was gonna be alright because you'd be there!" Kira looked away with a guilty expression. "Why didn't you protect my dad's ship like you said you would?! Why couldn't you use your abilities to defeat them!?"

"Flay! Kira did try his best!" Miriallia tried to admonish the redhead. "The others tried their hardest too!"

Flay glared harshly at Kira. "You didn't make any serious attempt to fight, did you?" Then came her declaration. "It's because you're a Coordinator too!"

The brown-haired boy flinched in surprise as the redhead buried herself into Sai's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Kira couldn't handle it anymore. He ran past Tsubasa and fled the room entirely.

"Kira, wait!" Miriallia called out before a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tsubasa shake his head.

"This is something he needs to deal with on his own." The pilot of the Angel stated.

Reluctantly, the girl stopped as her expression turned somber, feeling sorry for the Coordinator boy.

With Kira, the boy took the elevator to one of the higher levels as he made his way to the observation platform, passing Kuzzey on the way. Once there, Kira leaned on the bar then slammed his fists on the window that viewed the engines as he screamed while the unshed tears he held back came flowing out and drifting into the weightless air.

He hated this… He hated it so damn much! Why does everyone expect him to fight all the time? He's not a soldier! He's not a killer! He's not some hero! He's not…

Kira's mind trailed off, berating himself silently until a familiar voice broke the silence. "What seems to be the problem?"

The boy looked to his left and found himself staring into the lovely grey eyes of the pink-haired songstress, Lacus Clyne. The girl smiling softly at him while her robot pet floated by.

" _ **Damn it!"**_ Mr. Pink chanted.

Kira blinked in surprise as he and the daughter of Siegel Clyne stared at each other; a bit too intently as well.

* * *

 _ **Vesalius**_

Rau Le Creuset had just finished with a well-needed washing, a towel obscuring his face as his mask lied on a desk next to a bottle of water and a small box of pills. He was clad in a dressing gown as he continued to dry off his face. He was broken out of his relaxation when the communicator on his desk beeped and he moved to answer it.

"What is it?" Rau asked.

"A message from Chairman Zala of the National Defense Committee." The messenger responded. "Shall I forward it?"

"No," Rau answered. "I'll listen to it on the bridge."

He ended the call and grabs the small box of pills.

"My, my…" The blonde man trailed as he swallowed a single pill, placing the container back down as he did so. "What a big fuss over a single girl's life." He remarked as he took a small gulp from the water. He then glanced as his slightly shaking hand before clenching it into a fist as the memory of Jaden Takeo's defiant orders cost them the chance to eliminate the _Archangel_.

"Damn that foolish man." Rau growled lowly. "I'll make him pay for this one day."

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

Lacus noticed the tear tracks on the boy's face and tried to wipe them away but Kira blocked her with his arm, fiercely rubbing away any signs of crying as he looked at her.

"I can't believe you're out here again!" The Strike pilot said in confusion. "What're you doing?"

The girl merely smiled at him then pushed off the window, drifting back. "I was taking a stroll then I heard a loud cry coming from this direction and I was concerned."

Kira's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. She actually heard him? Talk about a blow to his manhood. "Well, you shouldn't be walking out on your own like this." He stated. "They'll accuse you of being a spy."

Lacus pondered as she floated over to him. "Is that right?" Kira took hold of her hand to steady her as the girl looked at the flapping Haro. "But Mr. Pink…"

" _ **Haro!"**_ Said ball chanted.

"He loves to take walks." Lacus explained. "In fact, it doesn't matter if a door is locked. He always seems to open it and go out." She continued, adopting a pensive expression as she does so.

" _ **I don't wanna!"**_ Mr. Pink added.

"I see," Kira spoke. "You have to return to your room. Come with me." He held his hand out to her but Lacus merely giggled and floated away.

"The fightings come to an end, I see." The songstress remarked.

"Well, yes, and it's all thanks to you." The Coordinator boy added.

"Please," Lacus smiled shaking her head, "I just spoke on the comms, if anyone should be thanked it should be Jaden. I don't condone the whole hostage situation, but it _did_ end the fighting."

"You mean the guy who attacked Artemis and us as well? The same guy who threatened a ship full of Earth Forces crewmen?" Kira countered. "You can trust him but as far as I see it, I won't trust him unless proven otherwise."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as Mr. Pink continued drifting through space as well.

"He could've easily destroyed the ship," Lacus said. "Jaden is known for being… _blunt_. If he attacked Artemis, he probably did it to get the lightwave barrier tech for the PLANTs and he easily could've destroyed the ship, and kill everyone aboard, but he took what, in his eyes, was the more peaceful solution. I don't condone it, but…" she sighed a bit with a smile. "That's the way his mind works; whatever it takes to save the most people."

"So you know him?" Kira asked.

"He's like an older brother to me," She informed, smiling nostalgically as she glanced out the window. "He and his group have always helped keep me and the PLANT's safe when they can…"

"And now he's threatening the Vice Minister for you." A voice spoke up, drawing the two teenagers' attention to Tsubasa who had been listening to the conversation. "He's just like Char Aznable. The damn snake." He glanced at Lacus. "I can understand your trust but if he tries anything…" The young man narrows his eyes. "He dies."

Lacus just shook her head "Jaden isn't one to 'try' anything unless people's lives are at risk." She said. "If you had time to know him, you'd understand…"

"Well, I don't. Frankly, Miss Lacus, you're too naive when it comes to war. We don't enjoy it but we'll do anything it takes to survive just like how the Red Comet is using a hostage to trade for your life." Tsubasa stated.

Lacus gave Tsubasa a glare that almost looked…unfitting of her, "I'm _not_ naive about war, Mr. Tsubasa." She stated, "I know it's a terrible thing, something that should always be avoided but sometimes, there is no avoiding it. Mr. Zala is correct in the sense that we _must_ be able to defend ourselves but we as human beings need to know when enough is enough."

The Angel pilot nodded. "Well spoken, Ms. Clyne, keep that optimism up and eventually, the day peace between the PLANTs and Earth will come true. But know this, everyone fights for a reason," He turns on his heel to leave but stops to glance back at the boy and girl. "Can you say the same?"

Lacus simply nodded, however Kira remained silent, glancing down in uncertainty as Tsubasa walked away. The Songstress looked back at the young Coordinator, noticing his expression "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well, the truth is…" Kira began, "I really don't want to fight." Lacus remained silent, letting Kira tell his story. "I'm also a Coordinator and Athrun was a very close friend of mine."

"Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"Athrun Zala," He confirmed, glancing out the window. "Who would've dreamed he'd become the pilot of the Aegis…"

"Is that so?" Lacus asked, smiling as she floated forward, holding Kira's hands. "You, Athrun and Jaden are very good people. It's a sad reality that you have to fight them like this."

Kira blinked "Wait, you know Athrun?" He asked.

"I should," Lacus said with a giggle, "He's my fiance." Kira recoiled slightly in surprise of the revelation. "He's a kind person, but very quiet…" She glanced at Mr. Pink as he floated around, grabbing it as she showed it to Kira. "He's also the one who made me this Haro, and plenty more!"

" _ **Haro Haro!**_ "

"I told him how much I loved Mr. Pink, and he gave me lots more of them!" She added, giggling slightly.

Kira paused as he thought of Athrun building Lacus a Haro…and then imagining dozens upon dozens of _more_ Haros swarming around him. The thought alone caused him to smile a bit. "I see; so Athrun hasn't changed one bit…" he whispered. "My Birdy; he made that for me too."

"Oh, is that so?" Lacus asked surprised.

" _ **Dammit!**_ " Mr. Pink cursed.

"But…"

"It would be nice if you two wouldn't have to fight each other…" Lacus mused. "Hopefully this war will end sooner rather than later so you can be friends again."

"Yeah," Kira muttered, smiling slightly. "I hope so too…"

* * *

 **Hangar Bay**

Tsubasa looked up at the Angel Gundam. His ocean blue eyes tracking every detail on the armor.

He came down here to get answers but all it did was lead him to his mobile suit.

...Why?

"What reason do I have for even being in this universe?" He muttered to himself.

Tsubasa reached into his pocket to retrieve the GP Base he uses to activate his Gundam. What sort of future was laid out for him, Kyo, Haruto, and everyone else not a part of the Cosmic Era?

He shook his head. That's not important at the moment. Right now, he needed to do something…

The young man drifted up to the cockpit of the Angel and entered inside, engaging the startup system by placing the GP Base on the activation stand. The holographic controls appeared in front of him. Tsubasa worked his fingers on the hardlight keyboard, running system check after system check and occasionally switching out different circuits to link them to more important wiring. If Jaden Takeo really is the 'Red Comet' of this universe then he needed to be faster and what better way than to improve the thruster velocity of the GN Verniers.

It wouldn't be long. The meeting between Kira and Athrun will begin soon. Lacus trusts Jaden but as far as Tsubasa is concerned, he's still an enemy along with his forces.

If his words proved to be false then...he will have no choice but to kill him. It's not like he was a stranger to killing anyways; he slew dozens of enemy pilots even if he didn't want to. It was better to harden one's heart during a battle then to be foolish and think of it as a game.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Mess Hall**

After Flay had cried herself to sleep, the rest of the Heliopolis gang were in the mess chatting about recent events.

Miriallia, Kuzzey, Sai, and Tolle thought back to the current situation at hand. Makoto and Noel had left to get some much needed sleep; Kyo was busy tuning up his Stardust and Haruto was being medically checked by the ship's doctor. Catherine had taken this time to take her meal into her assigned room.

"Well, I do understand how Flay feels," The brunette girl started, a bit hesitant. "But this time, I thought she went too far."

"Because he's also a Coordinator, he didn't make any serious effort in fighting?" Sai repeated what his fiancee said, feeling confused at what the redhead meant.

"There's no way that's true." Tolle interjected. "The whole time Kira's out there fighting the best he can."

Kuzzey, having grabbed a cup of water, heard what Tolle mentioned and found that to be a bit suspicious.

"Yeah," Miriallia agreed.

Sai brought his own opinion on the matter. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not really doubting that at all. On the bridge, we've seen first hand the ferocious battles he's fought in a mobile suit. And we can appreciate how tough it is."

"Are you guys really so sure?" Kuzzey brought his voice into the fray, getting the attention of the other three teens.

"What's with you, Kuzzey?" Tolle questioned.

The black-haired teen looked at his friends. "That stolen mobile suit, the Aegis, I hear the person piloting that thing just happens to be an old friend of Kira's."

Tolle and Miriallia looked at Kuzzey surprised while Sai didn't seem all that convinced.

"I overheard him talking with that Coordinator girl a moment ago." Kuzzey confirmed what he heard. "That's what he said. The pilot was a _close_ friend."

Silence seemed to take over the entirety of the mess at this new revelation.

* * *

 **Morningstar Corp.** _ **Rewloola**_

"So, any idea who she is?"

The doctor of the _Rewloola_ looked at the unconscious woman brought in a few hours earlier. "Not really, she had no ID on her, and facial recognition turned up negative." She told Canard.

" _Nothing_?" Canard asked with a raised brow. "Shouldn't there be something on her?"

"Don't know what to say, its like she just…doesn't exist," The doctor said shrugging.

"What about that robot?" Canard asked. "That big Haro thing?"

"Dunno, the Commander took the thing into his quarters," The doctor replied, "Probably to look over it himself. Probably thinks there's something important in it somewhere."

Canard hummed in thought, "You think he knows her?" He asked.

"Possibly," The doctor replied, "Doesn't matter either way. He gave us orders to ensure her health, and we have. She'll wake up naturally soon enough."

The black-haired Coordinator boy suspected that the Red Comet knew something. Jaden didn't know it but Canard had managed to catch onto the look of surprise and shock in his eyes. That meant that he either knew about the woman, the mobile suit, or both at once. "Then I'll leave you to your work, doctor." He spoke, turning on his heel to leave.

Once he left, he stopped outside of the automatic door. There was something about Jaden that told him to be suspicious. Actually, more like he should be suspicious of the entirety of the crew. Were they holding something back from him or are they keeping a secret that they don't want Canard to know about?

* * *

 **Archangel**

Kira sat in his quarters silent. The only sound which broke the silence itself was the sound of the AC of the ship, and the occasional flapping of Birdy's wings as it looked up at him curiously. The silence gave him time to think…something he really hasn't been able to do since this whole roller coaster ride started at Heliopolis. Thinking about losing his home, meeting Athrun again, fighting him…and now Lacus.

...This was wrong, holding her…sure they didn't issue out an ultimatum like Jaden did, but they didn't plan on taking her hostage…but would the EA personnel have stooped to that low? Just to survive?

He closed his eyes for a moment, before they opened them. Screw the timetable.

This was happening _now_.

* * *

 **Archangel - Lacus's Quarters**

The pink-haired songstress, having dressed in a spare t-shirt and a pair of sports shorts, was asleep on her bunk with Mr. Pink on the desk before the door to her room suddenly opened. The sound startled Haro as it flapped its ears and spoke in its tiny voice.

"Shh, Haro!" Kira quietly reprimanded the small robot. However, he noticed the girl resting in the bunk began to awaken.

Lacus groaned softly, rubbing her right eye to remove the slight traces of sleep. "Yes, Haro, what is it?" She started until she recognized the form of Kira Yamato trying to keep her pet and friend quiet.

Once the pink ball had stopped speaking and bouncing excitedly, the Strike pilot looked into the grey eyes of his fellow Coordinator.

"Hmm? Mr. Yamato?" She sat up, rubbing her other eye. It was a cute gesture too to Kira. "Hope there isn't a problem, is there?"

The boy quickly shushed her. "Please don't say a word and come with me." He whispered. "Quietly."

Lacus stared at the boy, half tired and half confused.

* * *

 **Locker Room - Later**

Tsubasa sat patiently on one of the benches, clad in his pilot suit with his helmet resting beside his lap. His eyes were closed as he awaited two certain individuals to come inside to get normal suits.

Kyo was impatiently pacing back and forth, tapping his fingers against his arms while his helmet sat lonesomely on a chair.

"Relax, they'll be here." Tsubasa assured his friend.

"They better. I'm getting antsy." The black-haired boy leaned against one of the lockers while repeatedly tapping his foot on the floor.

On cue, the door slid open, revealing the two Coordinators staring at the Gundam pilots.

"Tsubasa, Kyo?!" Kira exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to help." Tsubasa replied. "We figured you'd try something like this."

"So it's suitable for us to help you get Lacus back to the PLANTs." Kyo explained. "We can't exactly waste our time carrying the Chairman's little princess." He glances at the pinkette. "No offense."

"Oh, none taken. I'm used to being called that by Jaden." Lacus giggled.

The three boys shared a laugh until Tsubasa presents two normal suits: one being Kira's pilot suit and the other being a standard normal suit. "Well, suit up. It's time we take the dear princess back to her father." He commented.

A few minutes later, the group of four stepped outside with Sai and Miriallia waiting for them. After explaining their situation to them, the two Heliopolis survivors nodded in thanks to the two Gundam pilots.

We find the group in the hangar bay. Miriallia and Sai working to try and get the linear catapult doors opened while Kira takes Lacus into the Strike with Tsubasa and Kyo entering the Angel and Stardust.

The three Gundam pilots ran a systems check to get their machines online. The three mobile suits look up slightly before their eyes flash their respective lens colors.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Jaden whistled as he awaited for their arrival. However he didn't need to wait long, before the sensors of the Comet Gundam lit up, detecting three machines launching from the _Archangel_. "Show time." He grinned. "Alright Athrun, here they come. Keep your weapons offline, and let them come to us."

"Roger," The blue-haired boy responded.

In less than a minute, the Aile Strike, Angel, and Stardust stop their thrusters and remain motionless in front of the Aegis and Comet.

"Glad to see you've made it." Jaden spoke on the comms. "Now, let's get this over with…whichever machine is currently holding Lacus, please open your cockpit now, and allow her to speak so we may confirm her identity."

In the span of a second, the Strike's cockpit hatch opened up, revealing a familiar blue-white garbed Coordinator and a pink-haired girl in a white normal suit with a...pregnant belly!?

The Stardust and the Angel kept a distinctive watch on the Red Comet. The former daring him to try anything while the latter didn't trust him whatsoever.

" _Hello, Athrun! Its nice to see you!_ " Lacus said, her hand waving. " _You too Jaden!_ "

"Good to see you too, Lacus." Jaden smiled. "Alright lover-boy, prepare to receive her."

Jaden simply sat back, as Athrun opened the cockpit as Lacus was lightly pushed off of the Strike, and floated over towards the Aegis where Athrun awaited.

"And as promised..." He said, as he lightly pushed the escape pod towards the Stardust Gundam, which grabbed it. "Life support is still functioning, whoever is in there should still be alive with no air leaks."

Kyo recovered the pod while Tsubasa kept watch. Kira was about to close his cockpit until...

Jaden glanced up, just as a mobile suit launched from the _Vesalius_. "Fuck'n Creuset..." He muttered, pulling out his rifle. "Oi! EA Pilots! Best fall back! We've got an uninvited white-masked guest!"

However, Rau Le Creuset wasn't the only one who wanted to defeat the Gundams. A white GINN Assault with pink accents and a white-blue Genoace O-Custom with a light blue phoenix painted on the chest.

"The hell…?" Kyo muttered before dodging when a shot from the Genoace's DODS Rifle fired at him. "You fucking liar!"

The Angel aimed its Eclipse beam cannons at the Comet. "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Tsubasa growled then fired the hip-mounted weapons at the red Gundam.

" _Whoa-Hey! I didn't know he brought fucking help!_ " Jaden shouted, raising his shield up to bear. " _I didn't think anyone else from home would be here either!_ "

"Shut up!" Tsubasa yelled, bringing out his Gundam's beam saber as he attacked Jaden relentlessly while Kyo dealt with the white GINN and the O-Custom with his GN Katana. "I have heard enough of your philosophical bullshit! I will crush you here and now, Red Comet!"

As the two Gundams battled each other, the Stardust was forced to fight off the advances of both Haman's GINN Assault and Daniel's Genoace Blazer. His Stardust had the vice minister's escape pod in its left hand while the GN Katana was gripped tightly in the black-gold MS's right hand.

"Daniel, disable the G-Weapon!" Haman ordered as she fired the gatling gun shield arm at the Gundam which raised its sword arm to defend against the bullets. In the cockpit, she is revealed to be dressed in a customized white and pink ZAFT pilot suit.

"Got it!" The Latin American replied to his girlfriend from within the cockpit of his own machine. He is dressed in a blue version of the ZAFT Red pilot suit with a dark blue phoenix stitched on the chest of the suit. He moved his mobile suit's hand to grip a handle on the back of its waist which unfolded to ignite into a blazing pink axe blade. His beam axe clashed with the GN-condensed blade of the MS-sized katana.

" _Whoever you are, sorry but I have to do this. Hamen's the only one that's actually given me a chance so I have to stop you."_ Daniel spoke in his mind, a bit impressed with the pilot of the black-gold Gundam. Even with its other hand full with the escape pod, it was still holding its own against two opponents. That meant the pilot of the machine had to be an expert in close quarters combat. "In that case…" He muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, the shoulders of the Genoace Blazer moved to reveal a pair of High Mega Cannons aimed directly at the face of the Stardust. Kyo's eyes widen for a glimmer of a second as he placed his Gundam's foot on the chest of the blue mobile suit then kicked it back while leaning away to avoid the blast of violet-pink energy that could have consumed the upper body of the Stardust.

The black-haired boy growled. "Now I'm mad." He sheaths the GN Katana then activates the GN Boot Knives and GN Claws in his Gundam's right hand. Golden energy claws emerge from the fingertips of the black-gold machine as the golden GN condensed blades revealed themselves beneath the MS's feet.

"FOR! FUCK'S! SAKE!" Jaden shouted as he blocked Tsubasa's strikes with his shield blow for blow. "I! AM! TRYING! TO! HELP!"

"Spare me your crap!" The snow-haired boy yelled, the fist of the Angel glowing red hot as it threw a punch forward, slamming directly into the shield of the Comet. "You said you wanted to come out on your own but that's nothing but bullshit!"

" _HAVE YOU NOT FUCKING SEEN GUNDAM SEED?!_ " Jaden shouted, as he pushed his thrusters to the max, shoving the Angel back. " _Rau comes out to shoot the Strike, then Lacus speaks out telling him to stop! What I didn't fucking expect was Haman-fucking-Karn to show up!_ "

"Of course I seen the damn series!" Tsubasa yelled back, igniting the GN Verniers to push back against the red Gundam then brought up its beam saber for an overhead slash. "What I don't get is why someone like _you_ is here!"

" _Oh for the love of- I_ EXPLAINED _this already!_ " Jaden shouted, snapping out a beam saber from its wrists to catch the Angel's slash. " _I ended up here just like you did! And I am_ trying _to fucking save lives! But you and your 'Shoot-first ask questions fucking never' attitude is getting on my nerves!_ " He then shoved the Angel away. " _Have you ever thought of_ listening _first?!_ "

"Of course I have! You can't expect me not to! However, in this world, you can't trust anyone especially when they possess Gundams. That's why I find it hard to listen to someone like you. You're talking about Sei Iori, a character from an anime like you know him. Tell me now! Who are you really!" Tsubasa shouted, backflip kicking the Comet in the chin. "Are you from an alternate Earth or are you from my Earth!"

" _YOUR EARTH YOU FUCKING IDIOT!_ " Jaden shouted, the Comet firing off its head vulcans at the Gundam to disorient the pilot. " _I asked 'How's Sei doing' to see if you were from my earth too! Only someone from our world would fucking know who Sei Iori was! And that's fucking hypocritical coming from a guy_ PILOTING A FUCKING GUNDAM HIMSELF! _And_ WORKING WITH OTHER GUNDAM PILOTS! _You're telling me you don't trust them either? What the fuck dude?!_ "

Tsubasa had never felt so irritated in his life. This man was getting on his last nerves and now…

 _SNAP!_

A mental chain in his psyche shattered to pieces as the boy's blue eyes glowed. His pupils slowly bleeding into the letter X.

The next thing Jaden knew, the Angel moved at speeds even greater than his own. He had barely enough time to block a fierce knee that had threatened to crush the inside of his cockpit. The Comet's shield held albeit with a _really_ large dent in the metal.

" _Oh for the love of- FUNNELS!_ " Jaden shouted, as the Comet's assortment of twelve Funnels launched, and began to fire on the Angel, forcing the mobile suit backing off as it began to dodge and weave through his strikes.

As he focused on the Angel, Jaden let out a mental groan. Dealing with this Tsubasa character was beginning to get… _spiritually taxing_ for him. He ignores his advice, he somehow has it in his mind _he's_ the villain, despite doing everything in his power to _not_ be one, and was resorting to brute force immediately as opposed to using his head and using common core logic. ' _I NEED a fucking vacation..._ ' He thought. ' _What the hell is taking Lacus-_ '

" _Commander Le Creuset! Haman Karn!_ " Lacus's voice suddenly shouted across all comm channels, as Jaden sighed in relief. " _Stop this at once! Are you trying to turn this location into a battlefield when there is a representative of the memorial commission here? I will not allow it! Stop your combat operation at once! Can you not hear me?_ "

Jaden let out a sigh of relief. "I fucking love that girl..." he muttered, recalling his funnels.

Haman and Daniel stopped their attack on the Stardust, who had managed to avoid another of the Genoace Blazer's High Mega Cannon blasts.

Kyo breathed a sigh of relief.

Tsubasa had momentarily stopped. That nagging bloodlust had left his system thanks to Lacus. For good reason too. He had no idea why he got so angry but it felt as if...someone was whispering in his head.

 _Kill him…_

That voice…

 _Kill him now…_

Who the hell was talking to him?

 _He mocks you. He believes you below him in battle. He called you a fool._

Yeah...he did…

 _Yes, kill him! Kill the pilot of the red mobile suit! Kill! Kill! KILL!_

A bluish aura started to surround the frame of the Angel Gundam. It's yellow eyes turning a shade of violet as the 'mask' began to 'open' into a fang-like mouth similar to the Heat Vent of the Crossbone Gundam-type mobile suits. It reared back and released a vicious roar that echoed throughout the entirety of space.

"Oh man, not again…" The pilot of the Stardust gulped.

" _...Son of a bitch..._ " Jaden muttered, not even bothering to wonder how in the fuck the MS roared since there is no air in space, there is no sound in space. Preparing his shield and beam saber. He switched briefly back to ZAFT Comms. " _Athrun… I'd run back to the ship with Lacus now…_ "

" _Wait, what are you-_ "

" _This guy ain't listening to reason no more._ " Jaden said. " _I don't want Lacus to get caught in the-_ " Suddenly the Angel bursts forward. "- _SHIT!_ " he barely had the time to raise the shield to deflect the machine's flurry of punches which slowly dented the Gundanium alloy shield, as he was slowly beaten back by the berserking Gundam.

"I gotta help that guy!" Kyo growled, momentarily leaving the vice minister's pod alone as the Stardust took off in a burst of speed towards the two combatting Gundams but was forced to step back when the Angel's Agios Funnels started to attack him, Haman, Daniel, Athrun, and even Kira. "FUCK!"

"Crap!" Kira cursed as he brought the Strike's shield up to defend against the beams but all that did was melt it into scrap. "Tsubasa! Please come to your senses!"

However, his pleas were left to nothing as the white-haired pilot roared, the X-shaped pupils of his eyes spun slowly. The Angel brought up its palm then charged up a ball of burning energy from the Xenon Phase built into the MS and thrusts it towards the Comet. The increased heat burned Jaden's shield into a molten pile, forcing the Red Comet to purge his only defense.

"What the heck is wrong with this guy? He's attacking everyone in sight!" Daniel gritted his teeth as he commanded his mobile suit to weave through a barrage of beams.

Athrun, despite being a ZAFT Red, was starting to get nervous and exhausted. The mobile beam turrets were wearing him down and wouldn't stop following him even when he tried to retaliate by shooting at the contraptions with the Aegis's beam rifle. A lucky shot destroyed the left shoulder armor of his G-Weapon. Lacus cried out in surprise from the resulting shockwave.

"Athrun! What-"

"I am _trying_ to help them Lacus!" Athrun muttered, "That…thing might start attacking us!"

" _This is several different degrees of BULLSHIT!_ " Jaden shouted, firing his beam rifle in one hand, and holding a beam saber in the second as he continued to back off from the Angel, as it began to fight not just him but also the Strike, Stardust and pretty much any other mobile suit that got too close to him.

The winged Gundam roars once more, firing its GN Eclipse beam cannons with wild abandon, blasting everything around it.

"GN Field: Maximum output!" Kyo declared as an orb of GN particles surrounded the Stardust, protecting it from the deadly beams.

Kira fires the thrusters to send the Aile Strike above the range of the beams.

Daniel and Haman ducked and weaved around the particle beams, avoiding disintegration from the raging Angel Gundam.

Jaden continued to weave away from the Gundam, as he keyed back into the EA MS comm frequencies. "So, you guys have a plan to knock this guy out?" He asked in a hurry, "Asshole he may be, I'd rather not kill him if it can be avoided!"

"This happened before with the Cosmic. The pilot suddenly went into some sort of berserk-like state." Kyo explained. "I have no idea what the hell is doing this right now but we need to get him to calm down. If we don't then he'll kill us all eventually."

" _That's bad…_ " Kira frowned.

Malevolent violet eyes flash as the white-blue Gundam roared loudly as the Agios Funnels circled around it protectively then fired at the other mobile suits.

" _No shit Yamato!_ " Jaden shouted, flying in circles to avoid being hit by the volley of beams as did the other mobile suits. " _So how do you suggest calming him down?_ "

"We need to find some way for him to snap out of whatever sort of haze is clouding his mind." Kyo theorized. His golden eyes trailed over to the Aegis. "That's it!"

Daniel blocked a vicious swipe from the burning hands of the Angel but grunted when he was kicked directly in the face, shattering the protective visor and revealing the blue lens eyes behind it. "GAH!"

"Daniel!" Haman cried out then glared furiously at the berserk mobile suit. "You bastard!" She fired the shield mounted gatling gun at the Gundam but the bullets pinged off the armor.

In a burst of speed, the winged MS appeared in front of Haman's GINN and quite _literally_ punched off her head. Sparks and electrical currents flew from the headless body of the white-pink ZAFT machine.

"Lacus, you need to sing! Sing a song to quell Tsubasa's anger!" Kyo told the songstress as he brought up his Gundam's GN Spear to block an attack from the blade of an Agios Funnel.

" _Oh please tell me you're joking..._ " Jaden muttered

" _Huh?_ " Lacus asked in confusion.

" _We're out of options, and I'm willing to try anything!_ " Kyo shouted. " _Please Lacus!_ "

" _Oh! Uhhh, okay!_ " Lacus said. " _Athrun?_ "

The ZAFT pilot sighed " _This is crazy..._ " He muttered even as he activated the wide comms.

Jaden also groaned "Well, if it works for Macross..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Hmm, it seems my pawn is working out exponentially. The other pilots won't be able to stop his growing Xccelerator abilities. But to think that a _third_ would awaken this soon…"

"..."

"Yes, I know. It's time to stop playing around."

"..."

"Oh be quiet. I know how to control someone like this. Now my puppet," Glowing red eyes flash as X-shaped pupils spun rapidly. "Kill them all!"

* * *

 **Back on the Battlefield**

Tsubasa held his head in utter agony as he roared ferociously then charged at both the Comet and the Stardust while the Aile Strike tried to keep the Angel at a distance with its beam rifle but the emerald shots reflected off the Protect Bits.

" _The nighttime fills the sky,_ "

" _Stars alive, go floating by._ "

Tsubasa paused. That singing…where was it…

" _So still the evening air,_ "

" _So warm and soft,_ "

" _Peace everywhere,_ "

The glow in the boy's eyes started to dim. That voice...so pure and beautiful…

" _I see a world, in harmony._ "

" _A world of peace, and humanity._ "

A warmth flowed into Tsubasa's heart. His previous rage and anger gave way to joy and sadness. A trickle of water built up in the corner of his left eye.

" _Where people walk free, like water in a stream,_ "

" _Flowing on, forever more..._ "

The 'mouth' sealed to form the mask of the Angel's face. The vicious violet lens melting into a soft gentle yellow. The Funnels returned to their place in the wings as the Gundam lowered its head as if listening to the peaceful song that the songstress sung.

Outside, Jaden blinked in disbelief. "Wow…go power of music." He muttered, before he sighed, glancing at Haman and Daniel's machines. "I _highly_ suggest leaving before he goes berserk again…" His eyes narrowed, "And you two are gonna have a _looooong_ talk with Chairman Clyne for endangering his daughter…"

"Piss off, merc." Daniel spat, his MS holding Haman's own. "You don't really have any jurisdiction over Haman nor does the Chairman. She answers only to Patrick Zala."

"Daniel, that's enough. Let's go. I've had enough of being on the battlefield." The pink-haired woman ordered her subordinate/lover.

The Latin American sighed then had his Genoace Blazer fly back to the _Vesalius_ with Haman's GINN in tow.

Kyo, having realized that the temporary alliance was over, raised his GN Katana in Jaden's direction. "Now that _that's_ over. Leave now. You have your prize. Return to your ship and do not follow us. Regardless if you are from _our_ Earth, you're still an enemy to the _Archangel_. Fight us again and you will die along with any of your subordinates. This is not a threat but a warning. Do you understand?"

" _I'll be leaving…_ you _need to take care of_ him." Jaden said, pointing to Tsubasa. " _He needs to learn to reign in his rage, you're not going to have a songstress like Lacus to calm him down again. He's a danger not to me, but to you, your friends and the_ Archangel _crew…I need you_ all _alive after all if we're going to stop mask-face..._ " He then sighed as his machine began to turn. " _Either way…take care…and good luck, you're gonna need it._ " And with that statement, the Comet Gundam turned around as its thrusters lit up, speeding away from the battlespace.

The pilot of the Stardust narrowed his eyes at the red Gundam then turned back to the motionless Angel. Regardless of what happened, something inside Tsubasa had snapped. He was never an angry person. He is usually the calm and collected one. Did this Jaden Takeo really bug him that much?

With a sigh, he collected the Gundam and the vice minister's pod then returned back to the _Archangel._

Kira, on the other hand, was looking back at the Aegis, which in turn looked back at the Strike.

"Athrun…" He mumbled.

"Kira…" Athrun muttered while Lacus looked at her fiance in concern.

The two G-Weapons looked at each other for a few more seconds before breaking away and returning to their respective vessels.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The shadowy figure who had been watching the current events crushed their wine glass. "Damn witch! She ruined everything!"

"..."

"I should've had the boy kill her first! That Jaden Takeo punk is starting to ruin my scenario. In that case, I might as well send one of my new _pets_ to eliminate him."

"..."

"Correct, no human, Coordinator or otherwise, will be able to stand against my army."

In a separate corridor, a faint growl echoed in the chamber then a set of acid green eyes shined in the shadows.

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _With the trade off complete, the Archangel and her crew continues its path to Earth._ Reveals Kira, Tsubasa, and Kyo standing before a makeshift tribunal with Murrue, Natarle, and Mu looking at them

 _The civilians are eager to rendezvous with another EF fleet however Flay holds sinister goals._ Shows Flay holding a little girl's hand before a dark grin appears on her face

 _Meanwhile, Tsubasa questions his place as a Gundam pilot after his recent episode in attacking his own teammates._ Reveals the white-haired boy sitting on his bunk with his GP Base in hand

 _Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol launch a devastating attack against the Archangel, forcing Kira and his fellow pilots to fight._ Cuts to the Duel, Buster, and Blitz combatting the Strike, Stardust, Cosmic, Bolverk, Impact, and Crossbolt Saber

 **Next Time:** Awakening Sword! Doubts and Convictions

 _Will you fall to your own pity, Gundam?_ Reveals the Angel clad in dark grey armor with the horn of the Cosmic planted on its forehead and its wings spreading at a wider length

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. Special thanks to 117Jorn and Knightwolf1875 for assisting in this chapter. Please note, some of this has lines from the old version of Stardust Angels.**

 **Daniel Vivas and his MS belong to Firem78910. Special thanks to him for his commission.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate those anymore.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you and you have no one to blame but yourself.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** RGE-B893COB Genoace Blazer

 **Namesake:** Blazer

 **Unit Type:** Custom General-Purpose Mobile Suit

 **Power Plant:** Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

 **Special Equipment:** 360 degree Cockpit, Phase Shift Armor

 **Armament:** DODS Beam Rifle, I-Field shield, Beam axe

 **Optional Armament:** Shoulder mounted High Mega Cannon x 2, AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker Pack

 **Pilot:** Daniel Vivas

 **Appearance:** based on the RGE-B893CO Genoace O-Custom

 **Colors:** the white parts on the armor are a dark blue except on the chest while the blue parts of the armor are black and the chest has a light blue phoenix on it

 **Info:** A MS built for long engagements be it for Space,air or Land combat or be used to destroy high priority targets with the High Mega cannons or do hit and run tactics with the jet striker pack


	13. Awakening Sword! Doubts and Convictions

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter. We've also reached 10,000 views! Over a year and this story is still famous. Well, not as famous as my smut fics but you get the idea.**

 **I'm feeling good right now. 117Jorn and Knightwolf1875 was a big help last chapter as well.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 11:** Awakening Sword! Doubts and Convictions

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _Kyo, having realized that the temporary alliance was over, raised his GN Katana in Jaden's direction. "Now that that's over. Leave now. You have your prize. Return to your ship and do not follow us. Regardless if you are from our Earth, you're still an enemy to the Archangel. Fight us again and you will die along with any of your subordinates. This is not a threat but a warning. Do you understand?"_

" _I'll be leaving…you need to take care of him." Jaden said, pointing to Tsubasa. "He needs to learn to reign in his rage, you're not going to have a songstress like Lacus to calm him down again. He's a danger not to me, but to you, your friends and the Archangel crew…I need you all alive after all if we're going to stop mask-face..." He then sighed as his machine began to turn. "Either way…take care…and good luck, you're gonna need it." And with that statement, the Comet Gundam turned around as its thrusters lit up, speeding away from the battlespace._

 _The pilot of the Stardust narrowed his eyes at the red Gundam then turned back to the motionless Angel. Regardless of what happened, something inside Tsubasa had snapped. He was never an angry person. He is usually the calm and collected one. Did this Jaden Takeo really bug him that much?_

 _With a sigh, he collected the Gundam and the vice minister's pod then returned back to the Archangel._

 _Kira, on the other hand, was looking back at the Aegis, which in turn looked back at the Strike._

" _Athrun…" He mumbled._

" _Kira…" Athrun muttered while Lacus looked at her fiance in concern._

 _The two G-Weapons looked at each other for a few more seconds before breaking away and returning to their respective vessels._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _The shadowy figure who had been watching the current events crushed their wine glass. "Damn witch! She ruined everything!"_

" _..."_

" _I should've had the boy kill her first! That Jaden Takeo punk is starting to ruin my scenario. In that case, I might as well send one of my new pets to eliminate him."_

" _..."_

" _Correct, no human, Coordinator or otherwise, will be able to stand against my army."_

 _In a separate corridor, a faint growl echoed in the chamber then a set of acid green eyes shined in the shadows._

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with the Comet Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Archangel**

After the return back to the Legged Ship, Kira, Tsubasa, and Kyo were brought before the three commanding officers aboard the _Archangel_. Which wasn't really good since Tsubasa still had a downtrodden expression that dimmed the atmosphere of the room.

"The defendants in question failed to appreciate the extent to which their actions threatened the safety of this ship," Natarle added her accusations to the three boys' crimes.

"Your honor- uh, captain," Mu objected, playing as their 'lawyer' even as he failed at that. "That comment is a gross exaggeration. I ask that it be stricken from the record."

Kira stared at Murrue, who sat at her desk like a judge overseeing an actual trial. Kyo looked rather bored while Tsubasa had yet to say a word.

"I authorize its omission." The captain of the _Archangel_ agreed.

"Let's see…" The Hawk of Endymion looked over a book filled with Earth Forces regulations. "Right! First off, I believe that taking a civilian as a hostage is a violation of Article 4 of the Corseca Treaty."

Natarle countered that accusation. "The actions taken come under Exception Clause C of the same Article; defined as extraordinary measures taken during war time."

Surprised, Mu looked back at his regulation book to find said exception. "Exception Clause C? Clause C… Never heard of that..." He skimmed through the book to find the appropriate page. Meanwhile, Murrue continued her silent search on the three Gundam pilots to uncover what their reasons were for their previous actions.

"Ah! But it must be acknowledged that the Nazca-class eventually withdrew _and_ our vessel escaped a difficult situation because of the release of the hostage." Mu countered but Ensign Badgiruel wasn't giving up that easily.

"The outcome could easily have been different."

Captain Ramius looked at the boys in a neutral tone with a tiny hint of scolding. "Now then Kira Yamato, Kyo Tachibana, Tsubasa Aoi. Is there anything you three would like to say in your defense?"

All she received was silence.

Her brown eyes narrowed a bit as she persisted. "Why did you act without permission?"

Kira narrowed his eyes, not bothering to hide his frustration. Kyo looked away, not really guilty of his own actions. Tsubasa had this sort of dead look in his ocean blue eyes.

Finally, the Strike pilot answered. "We didn't rescue her so she could be used as a hostage." Natarle leveled a condescending stare at the Coordinator.

Mu grinned. "You're right about that. If anything, you could use her as a girlfriend." He joked. This earned him an annoyed glare from Kira.

"Objection!" The black-haired officer of the trial interjected as she stood up from her seat.

Murrue leveled her own glare at the blonde MA pilot. "Will the defense please watch what he says?"

Still smirking, Mu shrugged. Natarle huffed after sitting back down, glaring at the impulsive man across from her.

Having reached a consensus, the lady captain spoke, "There's sufficient proof that Kira Yamato, Tsubasa Aoi, and Kyo Tachibana's actions are in violation of military law. Article 3 Section B, Article 10 Section F, and Article 13 Section 3. Therefore said people…" Murrue narrowed her eyes. "Is subject to the death penalty."

Kira gasps in shock while Kyo yawned a bit disrespectfully and Tsubasa remained quiet.

"However," The buxom brunette spoke softly. "This sentence only applies in the context of a court martial. Military law contains no provision for the sentencing of a civilian. I call upon Kira Yamato, Tsubasa Aoi, and Kyo Tachibana to carefully consider their actions in the future. This court is now adjourned."

With the threat of death placed upon him gone, Kira stuttered. "Uh...I…um uh..."

Mu decided to inform the boy what that meant. "In other words, from now on don't do stuff like that without our permission," He nonchalantly tossed the regulation book into the drifting atmosphere.

Displeased, Natarle stood up with nary a word.

"Thank you." Kira responded before he turned to leave. "Excuse me." He declared as the door slid open allowing him, Tsubasa, and Kyo to float out. The white-haired boy drifted off towards his room while Kira and Kyo watched him go. The Angel pilot hadn't been the same since they returned especially when he nearly killed everyone around him during his out-of-control rage.

Jaden warned that Tsubasa was dangerous but Kyo didn't believe that. Something else triggered that event and the Red Comet may have used that as an excuse to distrust the pilot of the Angel. Next time he saw him, Kyo was gonna cut off his head.

"Kira," Kyo was broken out of his thoughts when Sai, Miriallia, and even Kat floated over to the duo. "So how did it go?"

"What did they say to you?" Miriallia asked concerned.

"Have you been put on latrine duty for a week as well?" Sai questioned.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Mu interjected with smirk as he pushed himself inbetween the conversation. "Why don't we have you guys do that too?"

Natarle drifted out of the room as well, still glaring at both Kira and Kyo.

The Coordinator of the party smiled reassuringly at his friends. "They're not punishing us."

"Good," Sai smiled until he realized something. "But that means we're the only ones?"

Kira hummed in confusion. Miriallia decided to answer what was on her friend's mind. "Mr. Murdoch eventually caught up with us and _totally_ chewed us out." She did her best impression of said head engineer. "He was like, "Don't you two even know the meaning of the word danger?" Hehe." She giggled at the memory.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll do what I can." The Coordinator boy apologised.

"Don't worry about it, Kira. They reap what they sow." Catherine smirked, teasingly messing up Sai and Miriallia's hair like they were little kids.

The group laughed aloud until Kyo and Catherine took off down one path with Kira, Sai, and Miriallia going down the other.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sitting on his assigned bunk, Tsubasa glanced down at his GP Base.

Despite his uncontrollable rage during the scuffle in space, he still hadn't forgiven himself for what he had done. Never before had he lost his cool like he did with the Red Comet but something whispered in his ear to kill him. Like it was alright to kill…

The white-haired boy growled then tossed the device that activates his Gundam aside, leaving it drifting while he looks away from it.

Doubt clouded his mind as the urge to pilot a mobile suit left his system. He didn't deserve to pilot after what he just did.

Even if he didn't actually lose the battle, he definitely lost something after breaking free from whatever mind-induced control had him in a berserk-like state…

...He lost the will to fight

* * *

 **Gamow**

Elsewhere, the Laurasia-class was closing in on the location of the lone Earth Forces ship with its hangar still storing the trio of G-Weapons known simply as the Duel, Buster, and Blitz.

On the bridge, the ship's Captain stood on one side of a central view-screen while the aforementioned mobile suits' pilots stood on the other side.

"Sure, it is possible to catch up to them before they join the fleet," Nicol admitted. "But we would only have ten minutes once we get there before coming in range of them."

"What you mean is: Is that we have a good ten minutes?" Dearka remarked inversely.

"I would suggest that the cowards remain quiet." Yzak growled, insulting his teammate which caused Nicol to narrow his eyes in frustration. "Are there _only_ ten minutes or is it a full ten minutes? It's all in how you view it." Yzak explained. "My opinion is that we have a full ten minutes before they join their fleet which is a chance we can't overlook."

"I couldn't agree more," Dearka added. "The success of a surprise attack isn't measured by the actual time spent."

"I know that." Nicol assured the two. "But-"

"I hear that the _Vesalius_ will be returning as soon as Miss Clyne is handed over to Commander Laconi's ship." Yzak remarked. "So we'll sink the ship before then." He concluded before regarding the green-haired youth. "Got it?"

"Okay!" Dearka agreed, giving a thumbs-up.

"Very well." Nicol responded after a significant pause.

* * *

 **Vesalius**

Elsewhere, Athrun was traversing the corridors of the Nazca-class alone. He exhaled when he heard the sound of an automatic door opening.

" **Haro! Haro! Athrun!"**

A familiar pink ball-sized robot flapped towards the Aegis pilot until he caught it with one hand to prevent it from running into his face. He sighed in exhaustion. "Lacus…" He moved the little robot from his sight as he stared at the floating pink-haired princess drifting towards him.

"Haro is overly excited." The songstress smiled from her pet's usual banter. "I guess he's happy to see you after all this time."

"Haro doesn't have any emotional component at all, Lacus." The blue-haired boy clarified. "You are a guest aboard this vessel but the _Vesalius_ is a warship. Please be careful not to wander outside of your room too frequently." He explained before he ushered her back into her quarters.

"I have been told that everywhere I go." Lacus pouted in annoyance. "It's not much fun."

"Can't be helped, can it?" Athrun added with an amused smile. "That's the situation you're in right now."

The songstress sighed until she realized that her fiance had gone silent. She turned to look at the ZAFT redcoat who seemed to be staring off into space. "Athrun, is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Athrun quickly spoke, "Uh, it's just that I was wondering how you were getting along. I mean you were taken hostage and forced to go through so much."

Lacus giggled softly over how worried the boy was for her. "I'm in very good spirits, thank you. Rest assured, your friend treated me with respect and dignity while I was on their vessel."

Athrun lowered his gaze. "Is that right?"

"I found Mister Yamato to be a kind individual. Mister Aoi is cool and calm almost like a big brother. Mister Tachibana is quite brash but he can be nice when the situation calls for it. Mister Kazama is like Mister Yamato, a kind, gentle soul. There's also Miss Hera, she's taken a liking to my singing." Lacus remarked. "They also have very strong characters."

Athrun grunts with his eyes narrowing a bit. "He's nothing but a misguided fool." He countered as Lacus listened. "He insists he's not a soldier yet he's still piloting that _thing_. He's just being used and he justifies it. Something about protecting his friends." He closed his eyes after making his statement. "It's because his parents are Naturals. That's why…" He trailed, unable to believe that the reason his best friend was piloting for the Earth Forces is because he believed he had a commitment to those that had raised him.

Lacus, in hopes of comforting him, attempted to move her hands to Athrun's face, but he turned away slightly, denying the affection. The songstress released a slightly hurt gasp at this.

"He told me himself that he'd much rather not fight against you."

"He's not the only one!" Athrun responded heatedly. "Why would I want to…?" He trailed off as Lacus stared at him with confusion. "I ask for your forgiveness. If you'll please excuse me." Turning on his heel, the G-Weapon pilot left his fiancee to her own devices.

"When I look upon you, there's a different person there," Lacus's comment stopped Athrun in his tracks. "Lately, I can only see bitterness."

"I can't exactly fight a war with a big smile on my face." The boy responded swiftly just as the doors closed behind him.

* * *

 **Archangel – Bridge**

"We'll reach the rendezvous point in about thirty minutes." Murrue informed her XO as they stared at the bridge's primary view-screen. "Well crew, we managed to make it this far."

"Conduct enemy searches and lookouts rigorously!" Natarle commanded Dalida and Romero. "Fleets do draw attention so enemies will target them!"

"Yes ma'am!" The two confirmed as they set to work.

Meanwhile, Kuzzey and Sai were in the Mess Hall, enjoying a momentary reprieve of food as the little girl, Elle, attempted to get a glass of water.

"We went through a lot, but we're almost there." Kuzzey remarked.

"I know…" Sai responded.

"They will let us off, won't they?" Kuzzey asked in a hopeful tone. "Onto Earth, I mean?"

"Of course!" Sai assured him.

"It's just because…" Kuzzey started before taking a breath and correcting him. "Remember what Lieutenant Ramius said?"

Sai then quickly recalled that moment when an injured Murrue told Sai and his entourage at gunpoint, that they would be dealt with by the _Proper Authorities_.

"Yeah." Sai responded. "Would the Fleet be those 'Proper Authorities'?"

"You're right." Kuzzey agreed. "But…"

"But…?" Sai asked.

"What'll happen to Kira and the others?" Kuzzey asked in a worried tone. "Will they be allowed to disembark? It's just because they've gotten involved in a lot of stuff, after all…"

Sai adopted a pensive expression. He sat there for a few moments before moving to answer. Suddenly, the familiar hiss of the door sliding open alerted them to the sight of said Coordinator coming in. They regarded each other before he moved to pick up something from the dispenser.

Surprisingly, the sound of more footsteps was heard behind them as a familiar figure entered behind.

"Flay!" Sai stood up as he addressed his fiancé with concern. Flay's eyes turned slightly to regard the shocked Coordinator, seemingly locking onto her target.

"Flay," Sai spoke again as he walked over to the redhead. "Are you alright? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine." She responded apathetically, seemingly ignoring Sai as she walked over to Kira.

"Kira," Flay addressed the Coordinator. "I apologize for earlier." She declared, confusing the boy. "I was in such a panic then that I said things I shouldn't have." She continued as the assembled people watched with intrigue. "I'm really sorry."

"Flay…" Kira trailed.

"You fought the best you could to protect us." Flay said as tears began building up in her eyes. "Not only that, but you managed to bring my daddy back to me in one piece."

"It's alright, Flay." Kira assured the redhead. "You don't have to be so hard on yourself."

"I knew that you were doing your best." Flay continued. "Yet I…"

"Thank you, Flay." Kira responded. "I'm just glad we managed to rescue your dad." The Coordinator boy smiled.

"Wars are so unpleasant." The redhead muttered. "I wish they would just end."

"I agree." The brunette boy responded.

The duo failed to realize a passing by Haruto, who had glanced out of the corner of his eye from outside of the Mess Hall. He didn't know if the girl would continue her plot to use the Coordinator to kill every Coordinator in sight.

* * *

 **Bridge**

A warning signal on the radar alerted Romero. "Hmm?" On the screen, it read of a 'Radar Jamming'. "Radar wave interference! N-Jammer levels increasing!" He reported to the captain.

Murrue and Natarle growled or hummed in realization that ZAFT had pursued them once more.

Further away from the Legged Ship, the three G-Weapons had left the _Gamow_ to execute their mission: The destruction of the _Archangel_ and the mobile suits aboard.

Their Phase Shift Armor came online, giving them their iconic colors as they flew towards the white battleship.

"All hands, Level 1 battlestations!" Murrue ordered as the alarms blared loudly.

* * *

 **Crew Quarters**

Kyo, having been napping since the trial ended, stormed out of his room hastily getting his shoe on. "Goddammit! Can't they give us a damn break?!"

Catherine, Makoto, and Noel left their shared quarters as they marched down to the locker rooms to suit up.

Meanwhile, in the mess hall, a voice over the intercom called out. "All hands, Level 1 battlestations! I repeat: All hands, Level 1 battlestations!"

With that said, Haruto, Sai, and Kuzzey sprang and ran out of the Mess Hall to take their appropriate combat positions. Unfortunately, Kira, on his way out, ran straight into the lines of the little girl named Elle. Due to their speed, the girl was quickly knocked to the ground. Kira slowed down out of concern of the child and went to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked in a concerned tone as he extended his hand out to the child. "Here"

"I'm sorry." Flay quickly appeared and helped the girl up. "She was in such a hurry as we're entering another battle." The redhead explained. "We'll be alright, though, as Kira and the others will fight to protect us."

"Really?" Elle asked.

"He's gonna go and beat up all the bad guys." Flay explained as Kira adopted a sorrowful expression at the exchange.

"Kira!" Sai called out to him from the lift. The Coordinator quickly ran over to join them as Flay stood back to see them off while holding Elle's hand.

"That's right…" Flay muttered. "He needs to beat them all up." She declared as she began to squeeze the life out of the little girl's hand.

"Ow!" Elle cried out as she snatched her hand away and ran off, leaving the redhead alone.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Hangar**

As Mu's Moebius Zero took off, the Stardust made launch preparations as the linear catapult clamps closed around the black-gold Gundam's feet.

"Where the hell is Tsubasa?!" Murdoch shouted, wanting an answer from any of the other pilots.

"We haven't seen him since he got back!" Makoto retorted as she and Noel, in their normal suits, drifted over to the open cockpit hatches of the Impact and Bolverk.

The head engineer cursed under his breath then moved over to an intercom to relay the message to the captain. "Ma'am, we have a problem!"

Meanwhile, Kira entered the cockpit of his Strike and buckled himself in. He received a transmission from the MS teams combat operator, Miriallia. "Everyone, the ZAFT units are a Laurasia-class, the Duel, the Buster, and the Blitz."

The Coordinator boy hummed in response. "Those three again."

"We're unable to find Tsubasa so tactical supervision of the mobile suits will be left to Haruto." Miriallia relayed the orders she received from Ensign Badgiruel.

" _Affirmative!"_ The pilots acknowledged the order.

The Strike's berth is moved over to the launch pad as the Aile Striker Pack is equipped onto the G-Weapon.

"All cleared for launch. You may proceed Strike!" Miriallia informed the pilot.

"Kira Yamato, heading out!" He commanded as the Aile Strike is launched from the linear catapult; it's PS Armor activating with the wings of the AIle Pack unfolding. It ignites its boosters just a it clears from the _Archangel_.

The Stardust was launched next followed by the Cosmic, Bolverk, Impact, and Crossbolt Saber.

* * *

 **Bridge**

"The Eighth Fleet will be meeting up with us in a few minutes!" Murrue informed the bridge crew and the pilots. "Just hang in there!"

"Activate Igelstellung!" Natarle commanded. "Activate Anti-Beam Depth Charges and set up all stern missile tubes!"

At that, the familiar automated defense turrets all emerged from their bays as well as the aforementioned missile bays all began to open, revealing their payloads.

* * *

 **Space**

In response, the approaching Duel, Buster, and Blitz all bunched up together, obscuring the Gamow. This allowed the Laurasia-class to fire its beam cannon as the trio of G-Weapons all separated while two green beams pass by them and struck the left side of the Archangel.

"They've analyzed our evasion algorithm!" Murrue realized.

"Hiding their line of fire with those machines?" Mu surmised as he gave chase to the mobile suit trio. "That's cute!" He remarked as he detached his gun barrels and opened a barrage of laser fire on the enemies. They all dodged with relative ease as the Zero locked onto the slowest of the G-Weapons: The Buster and opened fire with its beam rifle. Due to the mobile suit's inferior speed, the Zero easily landed a hit, but the Buster's Phase Shift caused it to shrug off the damage with ease.

"That's useless!" Dearka chuckled before returning fire with his beam gun. The Zero was able to evade the oncoming fire with its superior speed.

"Lieutenant La Flaga!" Kira called out as he and the other pilots arrived to assist them.

"Kira, Kyo, put pressuring fire on the Duel!" Haruto ordered. "Makoto, Noel, you two deal with the Blitz! Kat, you and I will back up Mu against the Buster! Let's do this!"

" _Roger!"_ The other Gundam pilots acknowledged the plan.

Unfortunately, the Strike was intercepted as the Duel fires at it with a few shots grazing the Strike's shield. Kira quickly turned to boost away as the Duel gave chase but the Stardust backed up the Coordinator by firing a barrage of its own from its GN Gunblade Revolver.

"I'll try to lure some of the mobile suits away!" Yzak commanded. "Nicol, the Legged Ship is all yours!"

"Roger that!" The green-haired pilot acknowledged the order but was forced to dodge a blast from the Bolverk's "Fenrir" Beam Hand Cannons. The Impact tried to take the black G-Weapon's head off with its "Impact" Pile Bunker Tonfas but the Blitz dodged at the last second, continuing its path towards the _Archangel_.

The Buster retaliated against the Zero as it combined its two weapons to form its sniper rifle before it fired at the mobile armor. Mu was able to narrowly evade the attack as he reattached his mobile gun turrets and boosted away. Catherine came in by swinging the heat rods in her mobile suit's wrists at the Buster but Dearka managed to avoid it by firing a beam, the recoil giving him just enough inches to avoid critical damage. Haruto fired the Cosmic's Armed Armor DE built-in mega cannons at the biege G-Weapon, missing but slightly melting the left shoulder.

Elsewhere, the Strike continued to fire at the Duel with its beam rifle, but the blue mobile suit was able to evade the shots. The blue G-Weapon holstered its beam rifle and brandished its beam saber as it charged at the Strike. The Stardust intercepted the Duel by clashing the blade of its GN Gunblade Revolver against the beam saber of the blue-grey G-Weapon.

"Get out of my way!" Yzak growled in frustration then had his mobile suit kick the black-gold Gundam aside as he continued his assault on the Strike. "Strike, isn't that what you're called?" He remarked as he slashed at the white G-Weapon. Kira quickly blocked the slash with his shield before dodging to his left while firing at the Duel but the shots missed. The Duel dashed at the Strike once more but this time the Stardust came back blocking Yzak's attack with a GN Combat Knife.

"Miss me?" Kyo taunted the silver-haired ZAFT pilot.

"Valiants, fire!" Natarle commanded as the two Railguns fired large yellow bolts at the Blitz but the black G-Weapon activated its Mirage Colloid, rendering it invisible.

"I've lost it!" Jackie called out.

"It must have deployed its Mirage Colloid!" Murrue assumed. "Anti-Beam Charges and get the Anti-Air Warheads!"

"Fire Anti-Beam Depth Charges!" Natarle commanded. "Switch the stern missiles to Anti-Air warheads!"

The Blitz opened fire, but the depth charges detonated in time as the beam quickly dissipated which caused Nicol to grunt in annoyance.

"Estimate the Blitz's position from the angle of the beam shot!" Natarle commanded as the computer swiftly brought up an estimate indicating the Blitz's position. "Anti-Air Warheads, fire!"

The Archangel released its missiles as the large number veered towards the Blitz's assumed location. The missiles split open to reveal clusters of small ones that flew towards its intended target.

Nicol, realizing his predicament, quickly reactivated the Phase Shift to prevent damage. The Blitz uncloaked as the small non-explosive missiles clanged harmlessly against the G-Weapon's armor.

"That's right, it used to be yours!" Nicol remarked. "Of course you would know its weak points!" He realized as he swiftly re-cloaked the Blitz.

"Disengage Igelstellung Auto-Tracking!" Natarle commanded preemptively. "Put up a randomized barrage!"

With that, the sentry turrets all open fired in varying directions, hoping to nick the armor-less Blitz. Nicol, once again, countered by reactivating his mobile suit's Phase Shift and evaded the oncoming fire.

"There you are!" Makoto exclaimed as the Impact rammed into the Blitz by shoulder-tackling it. "No way you can hide from me now!"

"Not you again!" Nicol groaned in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Yzak continued his aggressive melee assault on Kira with his Duel and its beam saber. The Strike fires at the Duel, but it retaliates by using its shield to absorb the shots at it continued its charge.

"Gotcha this time!" Yzak declared with gusto.

"Fat chance that's happening!" Kyo shouted as the Stardust intercepted the Duel by locking blades with it. The G-Weapon tries to remove the black-gold Gundam's head but the Stardust quickly evaded the attack by using the blade of the GN Buster Cleaver to deflect the blow away from its neck; the sword of plasma grinding against the golden yellow particle-condensed blade.

The Aile Strike casts aside its beam rifle. "I'm not about to be defeated here!" Kira declared, brandishing one of his mobile suit's beam sabers. Both G-Weapons clashed sabers and shields with each other, both pilots released grunts of frustration before they backed away from each other. Kira released a battle cry as he charged at the Duel as the two G-Weapons continued clashing with each other.

* * *

 **Crew Quarters - Tsubasa's Room**

As the battle went on, the Angel pilot had completely shut down. Ignoring everything all around him. He knew a fight was going on but he doubted that he could be of much help after what happened before.

"I can't go out there again…" Memories of his berserk state filled his mind. He grasped his head to block out the noise of the alarms. "Not again!"

The boy failed to notice the automatic door to his room opening. In walked Hera, her expression neutral but her eyes filled with concern and sincerity. "Tsubasa?"

He flinched when he heard her voice but made no response to it.

"Tsubasa, why are you hiding?" The girl asked.

"I almost killed my friends. I knew it wasn't me actually doing it but I can't fight again, not after what happened." He whimpered, the corners of his eyes wet with tears.

"But all you're doing is just running away." Hearing that comment surprised the boy. "From my understanding, you're supposed to be a calm, collective individual. Not someone that breaks down when he's done something wrong."

"But I…" Tsubasa trailed but Hera persisted.

"Everyone has faults. No one is perfect. That's why humans need each other. It's because of their flaws that they can come together hand-in-hand." Her speech began to inspire something in the Angel pilot's heart. "That's why you need to stand up on your feet. Rise above your pity and fight!"

 _(Play Crest of Z by JAM Project)_

Tsubasa looked over to his floating GP Base. A new conviction surging through his being.

With narrowed eyes, he grabbed the device and looked at Hera. "You're right. I can't just stand around here feeling sorry for myself. I have to put the past behind me and look toward the present."

The girl smiled at him proudly. "Then you better head out. They'll need your help."

Tsubasa grinned. With a nod, he took off towards the hangar bay to where his mobile suit awaited him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Battle**

The Moebius Zero fired its linear gun at the Buster but the green G-Weapon easily shrugged off the damage.

"You're such a pest!" Dearka growled, firing the missiles equipped on his mobile suit. Mu grunts in annoyance as the majority of his mobile turrets evaded the explosive projectiles but one of them was still hit and destroyed. The Crossbolt Saber and Cosmic fired their own beam weaponry at Buster but it evaded and fired a pinpoint shot that actually damaged the left wing binder on the horned Gundam's Armed Armor DE.

"Crap!" Haruto cursed, his sense of balance thrown off from the hit.

The Buster passed the two Gundams as they all evaded a shot from the _Gamow_ 's beam cannon. The shot made its way toward the _Archangel_ but the ship managed to evade it.

"Switch to random evasive maneuvers!" Murrue commanded. The helmsman quickly obliged as the _Archangel_ flew to the right and pivoted. "Aim the Gottfrieds and fire!" Murrue continued as the left beam cannon rose from its berth and exchanged fire with the _Gamow_ , which continued its barrage of beam fire. The _Archangel_ 's side was soon grazed due to it unfortunately not being able to hit the _Gamow_.

"Number six sensor array is hit!" Romero informed Murrue. "Temperature rising with laminated armor!"

Their misfortune continued as the Blitz managed to knock its two opponents away and breached the _Archangel_ 's armor after damaging it with its beam rifle.

"The Armor Cooling System can't keep up!" Dalida called out. "Temperature within armor is continuing to rise!"

"It won't last another two hits!" Murrue remarked. "Turn bow! 20 to starboard!"

"The Blitz is approaching!" Jackie exclaimed as the Blitz flew closer towards the _Archangel_.

"What are the pilots doing?" Natarle queried.

"The Strike, Stardust, Crossbolt Saber, and the Zero are battling the Duel and Buster! Cosmic has been damaged! Impact and Bolverk have been knocked away from the Blitz!" Sai responded.

At the moment, the Duel was still in deep combat with the Strike as both mobile suits exchanged blows with their beam sabers that continued to clash against shields.

"You're not making this easy for me!" Yzak remarked as Kira started to feel the stress well up within him.

The situation looked grim as the Zero was being pushed back by the Buster, which pursued the mobile armor with relative ease. Elsewhere, the Blitz had finally breached the Archangel's defensive perimeter and was firing at point-blank range against the Archangel's hull, heavily damaging the metal before the Impact boosted towards it and grappled with its 'brother'.

"We can't use the cannons!" Natarle remarked. "Where are the other mobile suits?!"

"Kira! Kyo! Anyone!" Miriallia called over the communicator, alerting the pilots. "The enemy's come right up to the bridge! You need to get back here! We can't take much more of the Blitz's attacks!"

" _Then allow me to assist!"_ A familiar voice spoke, surprising the crew and the Gundam pilots.

"Tsubasa!" Everyone chortled as an image of the white-haired boy in his normal suit appeared on the main screen. A grin present on his boyish face.

" _Angel is prepped and ready to head out on your word, Captain Ramius."_ Tsubasa responded.

"Are you fit to fly?" The buxom brunette asked, mildly concerned.

" _Of course I am! I'm a Gundam pilot!"_ The boy gave the bridge crew a thumbs-up.

"Then you're cleared for launch, Angel! I expect you and everyone else to come back alive!" Murrue ordered/pleaded.

With a nod, the screen returned back to the current battle.

"Angel has been loaded on the linear catapult!" Miriallia informed the CIC. "Counting down."

In the hangar, the winged Gundam stood proudly as the clamps closed around its feet. In the cockpit, Tsubasa lowered his helmet's visor as the startup sequence came online. A spare 57mm beam rifle is equipped onto his mobile suit just as the yellow lens eyes flashed with light. The GN Drive revving up from its activation.

Once the countdown reached zero, Tsubasa relaxed his grip on the controls. "Tsubasa Aoi in Angel Gundam, launching!" The catapult launches the white-blue Gundam out into space, its GN Verniers pushing it upward. It took aim at the Blitz and fired; the emerald pillar of light striking the side of the black G-Weapon, forcing Nicol to back off away from the Legged Ship.

"Damn it!" The ZAFT redcoat cursed after suffering damage to his machine.

The Angel glanced over to the Cosmic. "Oi, Haruto, it's time to gattai!"

The dark grey-haired boy grinned widely. "You got it!"

Both boys engaged the combining sequence. "Gattai!" They declared as both Gundams closed in on one another.

The Angel and Cosmic's eyes flash with the legs of the white MS opening, the feet retracting into the limbs. The Cosmic's face retracts into its torso but left its 'helmet', the armor of its arms opening with the hands retracting inside its limbs. The torso of the dark grey MS splits open with the Armed Armor DE detaching from the back and latching onto the Angel's wings. The Angel's own 'helmet' retracts down into its back which lifts up. The split open Cosmic connects with the opened Angel. Dark grey armor clamping around the white arms of the Angel. White legs connecting to larger dark grey armored feet. The torso of the Cosmic clamps around the torso of the Angel, locking it in place. The horned 'helmet' locking onto the Angel's head as a new mask seals over its current one. The GN Drive locks onto its back while the wings spread into six different limbs. All six being a mixture of white and dark grey armor. The silver horn turns a shade of gold. The eyes flash a deep green as the newly combined Gundam flexes its wings.

"Seraph Gundam, complete!" Tsubasa and Haruto exclaim loudly as a benevolent aura radiated around it due to the Psychoframe hidden beneath.

"Oh…" Dearka started.

"...shit" Yzak finished with a nervous gulp.

"Let's go Haruto!" Tsubasa called out.

"Right Tsubasa!" Haruto nodded in agreement.

The dark grey armor begins to open, revealing a glowing green Psychoframe. The GN Drive released a storm of emerald green GN Particles that started to gather around the Seraph.

"What are they doing?!" Natarle questioned from within the _Archangel_ 's CIC.

Even Murrue had no idea what they were doing.

The other Gundam pilots had the same question on their mind. Just what did Tsubasa have planned?

"Return back home!" Haruto declared.

"And never attack us again!" Tsubasa added.

The storm of GN Particles then began to flow inside of the Psychoframe armor, building up until the crystal that is hidden by the dark grey armor glows white.

"Metatron Storm!" Both pilots of the combined Gundam yelled as the Seraph releases a pulse of energy that literally pushes the ZAFT-controlled G-Weapons away from the _Archangel_ and back towards the _Gamow_ which began to spark a few times as if struck by an EMP.

Yzak, not wanting to be outdone yet again, forced his Duel to brave the storm of energy as it lunged at the Strike with a beam saber ready to strike it down.

However, Kira, after seeing the explosions on the _Archangel_ , reacted in a way that was beyond a Coordinator. Something in his mind 'shattered' as he equipped one of the Strike's assault knives and buried it an exposed area in the Duel's hip from a cut from the Stardust's blades. This caused damage to the Duel's inner workings as Yzak cried out when his cockpit exploded; the Duel helplessly floating away before it was caught by the Blitz.

"Yzak!" Nicol cried out in concern. "Yzak are you alright?!" Nicol quickly activated his communicator. "Dearka!"

"What's wrong, Nicol?!" Dearka asked in a panicked tone.

"It's Yzak." The Blitz pilot answered.

"It hurts, it hurts!" Yzak released a pained cry as he covered his bloodstained face with small pieces of shrapnel impaling parts of his body.

"Yzak?" Dearka queried.

"Dearka, we must retreat!" Nicol commanded. "The Fleet is coming!"

"Dammit!" The Buster pilot exclaimed as the trio quickly retreated.

 _(End song)_

With the immediate threat gone, six Gundams landed on the upper deck of the Archangel with the Seraph's armor sealing the Psychoframe once more. The Strike's pilot breathed heavily as the bridge crew watched in awe at what they had just witnessed.

"They left!" Mu informed the Gundam pilots over the communicator. "You were marvelous, kids!"

"Lieutenant…" Kira trailed as the hollowed look in his eyes disappeared, replacing them with his normal irises.

"Why…" Murrue trailed. "No, you're unbelievable…"

"Not really…" Kira muttered with a blush of embarrassment.

"The Eighth Fleet has arrived!" A voice called out in relief.

The Gundams all looked up to see several lights slowly flying towards the _Archangel_.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Elsewhere, a single redhead sat on her bed, a familiar dark expression clear on her features.

"That's right; he has to beat up all the bad guys…" She muttered as a sadistic smirk crossed her features. "Otherwise, the war will never end…" She looked out the window. "And daddy will be in even more danger."

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _The young students chose to stand up to the enemy._ Shows the Eighth Fleet linking up with the Archangel

 _But it's time for them to return to civilian life._ Kira, dressed in his civilian clothes with Birdy on his shoulder, looks at the deactivated Strike Gundam

 _Kira is caught between a choice to either stay with the appreciative Earth Forces or join his friends to avoid fighting._ Reveals Murrue and Mu before cutting to Tolle and Miriallia then finally to a well dressed Earth Forces officer smiling at a surprised Kira

 _Meanwhile, the Gundam pilots are caught in a situation that could reveal their otherworldly presence._ Shows Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Catherine standing before Admiral Halberton

 **Next Time:** Flay's Decision, Calm of the Storm

 _Will you rise and fight for justice, Gundam?_ Cuts to the Duel Assault Shroud as it prepared for launch

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. Please note, some of this has lines from the old version of Stardust Angels.**

 **Details on the Seraph will be explained after this is over with. Should there be any other Gundam combinations? Should I kill off a character early in future chapters? The decisions rest with you!**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate those anymore.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you and you have no one to blame but yourself.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** SHX-00AC 'Seraph' Gundam

 **Namesake:** Seraph

 **Unit Type:** Custom Newtype Assault Prototype Mobile Suit

 **Developed From:** ANX-001 'Angel' Gundam, CSX-003 'Cosmic' Gundam

 **Manufacturer:** Tsubasa Aoi, Haruto Kazama, Kyoshiro 'Kyo' Tachibana

 **Operators:** Tsubasa Aoi, Haruto Kazama

 **Known Pilots:** Tsubasa Aoi, Haruto Kazama

 **Power Plant:** GN Drive, Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

 **Head Height:** 38.6 meters

 **Standard Weight:** 75.6 metric tons

 **Armor:** Gundarium Alloy, Gundanium Alloy, GN Composite Armor, E-Carbon

 **Armaments:**

GN Vulcan - A sub-weapon for ranged combat. Does not damage mobile suit quite well but can be used to target and destroy mobile armors and small vehicles. Requires a GN Drive to produce particle beam projectiles.

2x GN Saber - Shoulder-mounted melee weapons that the Seraph can use for close quarters combat. Charging requires two minutes until they can be used again.

6x Seraph Wing Blaster/Cutter - The wings of the Gundam are able to fire particle beams equivalent to a mega cannon. For crowd control combat, the wings can also morph into a set of beam sabers that ignite along the pinions of the wings.

 **Special Equipment and Features:**

Trans-Am System - A performance-enhancing system used by mobile suits with GN Drives. Lowers GN Particle emission once time limit is reached, greatly affecting the performance of the MS.

Newtype-Destroyer (NT-D) System - An anti-Newtype developed by the Earth Federation. The system works by using the Psycoframe built within its body to seek out Newtype brainwaves. Should one be found, the NT-D System activates and turns the Seraph into its "Destroy Mode", improving its stats overall and allowing it to take control of Newtype weaponry used by others and turn them against them. However, the system has a number of flaws to it. Among them being having a five minute time usage so it wouldn't kill its pilot and the fact that it doesn't discriminate against real Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes. Its most ironic flaw is that, because of the massive stress given to its pilots, a Newtype is the best pilot for the unit. Thankfully, those with strong wills can overpower the system and determine when it can activate.

GN Particle Absorption - A special function that only the Seraph can perform. When a certain number of GN Particles is released and absorbed into the Psychoframe between the armor of the Gundam, it is capable of releasing a shockwave equivalent to an electromagnetic pulse. It will also absorb GN Particles as a means of defense against GN Drive mobile suits.

GN Field - A special defensive shield generated from the Gundam's own GN Particle supply. Stops beam-type weaponry from inflicting damage but prolonged trauma will diminish the field, leaving the Seraph exposed.

 **Optional Equipment:**

Beam Magnum Custom - The Cosmic Gundam's own range weapon.

57mm Beam Rifle - A rifle designed and made for the GAT X-105 Strike Gundam.

Shield - A secondary form of defense that can be mounted on either arm of the Gundam.

 **Visual Appearance:** Like the Starwing when the Angel and Stardust combine, the Seraph's frame is also slightly wider when the Angel and Cosmic combine. The armor from the Cosmic gives the Gundam an appearance between a fallen angel and a unicorn. The head bears a resemblance to the Wing Zero Custom with the horn placed over the dual v-fin antenna and a secondary mask covering the first mask of the Angel. The torso is reconstructed to match that of the Hi-Nu Gundam Vrabe. The arms bore a resemblance to the Wing Zero Custom's arms but more symmetrical. The legs gains the appearance of the Hi-Nu Gundam's own legs. The wings resemble the Wing Gundam EW's own but with six of them instead of two. It's primary colors are dark grey with white as the secondary and magenta as the trim. It's eyes, Psychoframe, and GN Particles are colored emerald green.


	14. Flay's Decision, Calm of the Storm

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **After a year of writing, reviews and comments, we've nearly reached the end of the first quarter of this story. I wanna thank all those who've read and supported this story since it came out last year along with those that read and followed my old version of this story.**

 **Though, lately, it seems I've been focusing heavily on just the OCs and not giving Kira any spotlight. So you know what, I will let Kira have his chance to shine in the next chapter. You'll actually like it. Though the Super Robot Wars thing? Yeah, I ain't gonna stop so… Suck it.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 12:** Flay's Decision, Calm of the Storm

* * *

 **Vesalius – Hanger Bay**

A small ceremony was being held within the depths of the Nazca-class. Lacus's shuttle had just arrived to transfer her to the Laurasia-class that would ferry her home to the PLANTs. Due to her position as the Chairman's daughter, the crew had felt it prudent to give the songstress a sufficient send-off for political reasons, hence why the crew including Haman and Daniel all stood in a group saluting Lacus for her departure.

"It's such a shame that we must part after finally seeing each other again." Lacus muttered in a woeful tone as she reached her shuttle with her fiancé.

"The PLANTs are worried about you." Athrun explained as they landed at the craft with a saluting Rau waiting to greet them.

"Thank you for everything during my stay here, Commander Le Creuset." Lacus complimented the ZAFT white.

"Laconi says that he will personally see to your safety." Rau assured her.

"Will the _Vesalius_ be back for the memorial service?" Lacus inquired.

"I can't say, unfortunately." Rau responded with a slight somber tone.

"I'm sure that war results are important," Lacus agreed. "But we mustn't forget about the people who sacrificed themselves along the way."

"I will do my best." Rau assured her as he dropped his salute before the songstress regarded Athrun.

"What is it that one should be fighting against?" Lacus inquired rhetorically. "War is very difficult." Her comment caused Athrun to pause as he released a minor gasp of confusion. "Anyway, I will go. I hope we meet again soon."

The pink-haired songstress boarded the craft, leaving the duo to mull over her words.

* * *

 **Later**

"'What is it that one should be fighting against', huh?" Rau muttered as he watched the shuttle leave from one of the outer corridors portholes, standing next to the Aegis pilot. "Did you hear about Yzak?" Athrun's eyes widened momentarily as he recalled the news about his friend's sustained injuries.

"Yes…" He answered.

"The Strike along with those unknown G-Weapons." Rau simply said. "Unless you shoot them down, that could happen to you next."

Rau broke away from Athrun as he drifted down the hallway leaving the youth to reflect on what the blonde man had said.

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with the Comet Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Earth Atmosphere – Eighth Fleet**

A large collection of Nelson-class and Drake-class battleships were all tightly bunched together, orbiting a single Agamemnon-class carrier which stood as the Fleet's flagship. The large fleet flew to greet the single Archangel-class vessel that had travel so far to join them.

The Legged Ship maneuvered through the large compilation of ships as it lined up to the flagship, _Menelaos_.

"Is this really a good idea?" Arnold wondered aloud as he turned his chair to regard the rest of the bridge crew. "For us to sail right beside the Menelaos?"

"Admiral Halberton probably wants to take a good look at the ship." Murrue explained to her subordinate. "He says that he, himself, will visit us later on. The Admiral was the number one supporter of the project to make this ship and the G-Weapons, after all."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

In the depths of the ship, numerous assembled civilians were preparing their things for the probable transfer to another vessel, a sight which both relieved and troubled a certain group of friends.

"Civilians are to transfer over to the Menelaos and board a shuttle." Kuzzey summarized. "But what does that mean for us?"

"Of course we'll be allowed to disembark." Miriallia assured him. "We may be wearing these uniforms, but we're civilians."

At least, that's what they hoped…

* * *

 **Bridge**

"Captain!" The XO's voice called out as Murrue clambered into the elevator shaft as Natarle swiftly followed suit while the doors closed behind them. "What are your intentions with the Strike?"

"My intentions?" Murrue asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone aboard this ship knows that we only made it this far because of the Strike's and the other machines' abilities." Natarle explained. "And their pilots…" At the extra clause, a momentary silence passed over the duo as they regarded each other in rather stern expressions. "Are you going to let _them_ go as well?"

Instead of answering Natarle's question, the door slid open and the Captain quickly drifted out.

"Captain!" The XO addressed her superior once again.

"I understand what you're trying to say, Natarle." Murrue agreed. "But Kira is not part of this military along with Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, Catherine, Makoto, and Noel. They are just civilians."

"But their abilities are valuable!" The ensign countered. "We can't afford to lose either of them."

"Regardless of what they bring to the military, we cannot force them to join." Murrue stated in a stern tone which frustrated Natarle before Murrue turned and drifted away with a somber expression on her features.

* * *

 **Hangar Bay**

Meanwhile, the other pilots were performing routine checkups on the mobile suits and the lone mobile armor.

"I don't get it." Kyo frowned as he used a wrench to tighten a bolt on the Stardust's leg unit. "Why fix the Zero when it obviously can't stand up to a mobile suit?"

"The Earth Forces are just desperate. After all, they _did_ lose four of the five G-Weapons to ZAFT and only have the Strike left in their entire MS force." Haruto pointed out, placing the last piece of armor plating over a circuit board on the Cosmic's forearm.

"So they have to use everything they got to just try and fight." Kat said closing the last armor plate on Crossbolt's wing. "There! The funnels are working again."

"Yeah, now all I need is a replacement for my Valiant Rifle." Tsubasa stated after running a scan on his Angel one last time then turned to his fellow Gundam pilots. "Can't believe that black-winged Gundam actually destroyed my rifle."

"I can't believe those two losers wanted to fight you while the ship was under attack." Kat hissed moving back from the wing as Crossbolt pulled out a weapon from a compartment in her wing. "You can take our spare auto rifle if you want?"

"Thanks, that'll come in handy when I need it most, Kat." The white-haired boy smiled at the redhead.

Crossbolt holds the weapon out. "It's based on Hardlight, so you've got some extra punch with it. Plus, the rounds are electrically charged." Kat stated grinning. "I wish I had the Lancer from Gears of War for you, but I'm having trouble with the chainsaw."

"Probably because it's a complex weapon to build." Kyo deadpanned.

The engineers worked on situating the offered auto rifle onto the Angel but it took a while to place on there since the Gundam carried its Agios Funnels and Eclipse cannons.

"Just the chainsaw, Kyo." Kat said with a sigh. "But that's for later. What's the plan for us anyway?" She asked trying to keep her voice down. "I mean with the fleet and the others leaving. Plus, we know they're going to ask about us."

"Obviously," Tsubasa added. "If Admiral Halberton speaks with us in private, we'll have to keep our true identities as guarded as possible. Even if they force us to reveal the secrets of the Gundams, we can't give in. Halberton is trustworthy, if we have him on our side, we can gain more allies in the Earth Forces."

"But he'll realize we're not Coordinators or Naturals." Haruto clarified.

"We technically are but they'll know we're unaffiliated with any given military force." The Angel pilot pointed out.

"Just making sure we have a game plan." Kat said. "So how long till we meet up with him? We should try to get our story straight as a group. Hopefully it'll keep the others off our case." She huffed. "I never liked the other guys that's with him."

"They're certainly part of Blue Cosmos. No doubt that they'll send the battle data and recordings from our journey to Earth in order to further their own MS development." The golden-eyed pilot of the Stardust stated.

"For now, we can't showcase any more of our machines' higher functions." Haruto added.

Kat sighed softly. "Alright. So that means no more talking for a bit Saber."

"Got it." Saber said sound a little put out. "I guess that means no virus in that data they're taking either, huh?"

"I'll leave that up to the others." Kat said turning the group. "Your call on the virus gang."

"No viruses." The three boys deadpanned.

Kat shrugged. "Guess we're have to just play it cool then. Not like Flay's dad could let something slip." She blinked. "Has anyone even seen him since the trade, or with Flay?"

"Her old man is in the infirmary resting. Flay hasn't left his side since we brought him back." Kyo answered.

"Maybe I should go talk with her." Kat offered. "I know what she's going through a little and hope she's willing to listen. Saber can cover the final checks from here."

"Don't bother. Her current condition is still a little unstable." Tsubasa clarified.

"Okay." Kat sighed. _'I've got to try getting that girl to think before it's too late.'_ She thought knowing Flay is just being used by her father. "I'm going to check on the others. Kira's friends at least seem to have their heads on straight for now." She heads for the back of the hangar bay to enter the ship. "Later."

The trio watched the older girl leave. They glanced at each other and continued their work. The Gundam pilots would also send brief glances at Kira, who had been staring at the deactivated gray form of the Strike.

"What's bugging you kid?" Murdoch asked. "You look like you're having trouble making up your mind."

"It's strange," The Coordinator boy started. "Now that we've reached the end, it'll feel weird not having to hear alarms all the time but I can't say I'll miss it when I finally get back to Orb."

"Is that all? Well we're not out of the woods just yet." Murdoch said looking toward the other pilots. "I can't tell you what to do, kid. If you want off I won't stop you, but you might want to really think about if it is what you want." He sighed. "You also have some others who can help you out. Take those guys for example and get their side of it. It might help you see things more clearly." Murdoch floats off to help with getting some equipment locked down.

Kira considered the suggestion. He never did ask why Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, Kat, or the others why they fight. He never saw a reason to ask them since it might be private but it definitely got him curious. Still, he's done with fighting. After they regroup with the Eighth Fleet, he'll never have to pilot another mobile suit again.

"If you keep making that face, Kira. It'll freeze." Kat teased Kira by floating upside down with a smirk which surprised the boy. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things," The Coordinator replied, looking down. "Kat, why do you pilot a mobile suit?"

The redhead smirked, righting herself. "The right question to ask, Kira. I pilot a mobile suit to protect others, myself, and those that can't fight for themselves. If I wanted to be corny about it." She joked. "Truth is I do so because I enjoy the freedom that comes with it. Fighting isn't as much fun, if ever, but I have friends I want to help. Piloting Crossbolt lets me have that freedom to do as I want."

"Then what about the others?" He looked down at the three Gundam pilots that tuned their mobile suits to suit their needs. "Why do they pilot their Gundams?"

Kat chuckled. "Something you should be asking them, but you'd get about the same answer. It's about doing what you feel is right for yourself. That means protecting others like you have done by fighting." She pats Kira's shoulder. "Look at it like this, Kira. We have a skill for piloting these powerful machines, and we have to learn what it means. You'll learn what it means for you only if you keep piloting."

"That's not happening." Kira stated fiercely. "I don't ever want to fight again. Not ever. I'm done killing my own people and hurting those that don't deserve it."

"Did I say anything about fighting?" Kat deadpanned.

"That's all everyone expects of me!" The boy yelled. "That's all I've ever been doing! Fighting a meaningless war because racial tensions between Earth and the PLANTs caused nothing but pain! It's not something you would ever understand! Especially the burdens I had to go through!"

"You don't think I don't feel bad about having to kill? Kira, I hate this war as much as you do!" Kat yelled. "But I have to so those in power that can't see past their own ego are stopped! While I was with the Junk Guild, I had to fight both sides that would attack just because they enjoyed the power." She sighed. "There was no way to talk them down, so I had to make a choice. Let them kill me, or fight to protect my friends. I fought for that reason. Protecting."

Kira considered the girl's words, frowning all the same. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again, "I understand that. I get it but…" He looked at her. "I'm still not going to pilot the Strike ever again."

"I said the same thing once." Kat muttered. "You can see how that went. Just think about it long and hard before you really stop piloting. The machine can only work at its best for you." She floats off to get something to eat. "Who'll protect your friends if they stay here? Think about it."

Now alone, Kira looked up at the topaz lens of the Strike. A decision burning in his mind on what he should do.

* * *

 **Later**

The Archangel crew had gathered to greet Admiral Halberton. Kira and the rest of the Heliopolis gang joined them since they were volunteers.

A shuttle came in and landed on the deck. The doors opened to reveal the man of the hour emerge from the vessel. He was a tall man garbed in the Earth Force's uniform with a large blonde moustache. Following him is a smaller, more portly man with graying hair. His hard gaze landed on the crew then glanced over at the stationary mobile suits that rested in their berths.

' _He's looking right at her.'_ Kat thought seeing the Admiral give her machine a long look. "Bet he'll have the same questions everyone else does for me." She whispered to the Angel pilot.

"Like why your Gundam looks childish?" Kyo snickered under his breath.

"Pot meet kettle." Kat muttered.

"At least _mine_ doesn't look like a stupid fantasy horse." The Stardust pilot glared at the young woman.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Just like mine you built yours to what felt right. Enough said, Kyo."

"Shut up, both of you." Tsubasa hissed.

"Right." The redhead muttered.

"Whatever," The dark-haired boy huffed.

"You know…" He began with a jovial and relieved tone. "When I heard of the Heliopolis collapse, I thought that was the end, but what a joy it is to see you all here."

"Thank you very much, sir." Murrue responded as she saluted her superior. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Admiral."

"I was a little nervous when told you were in a battle earlier!" Halberton exclaimed as he returned her salute. "Are you all alright?" He said to the assembled crowd who all merely nodded in response.

"I'm Natarle Badgiruel." The XO declared as she stepped forward and saluted.

"I'm Mu La Flaga of the Seventh Orbital Fleet." Mu declared as he also stepped forward and saluted.

"Oh!" Halberton muttered in a joyous tone before he stepped in front of the Zero pilot and presented his hand which Mu quickly accepted. "We were lucky to have you."

"Well, I wish I could have helped more." Mu responded in a somber tone.

"Oh, and those fellows?" Halberton asked, regarding to the volunteer crewmen.

"Yes, they're the students from Heliopolis who have been helping with the ship." Murrue informed him as the Admiral surprisingly shoved past the trio which surprised Natarle and floated over to the assembled group.

"We checked each of your families." Halberton informed them. "They are all safe."

At that piece of information, they all exchanged relieved and joyous glances while four of the Gundam pilots stood unfazed, something that the Admiral picked up on.

"We're grateful for all of your help during this situation." Halberton complimented them. "I wished to thank you all personally."

"Admiral, we have little time." His subordinate whispered in his ear which the Admiral quickly nodded.

"I'd love the opportunity to sit down and talk to all of you later." He declared finally as he took off out of the hangar but not before he looked at the four pilots. "But I must speak with you four when I have finished speaking with this ship's officers, immediately."

Each of their eyes widened a fraction at what the man said. They watched the Admiral along with his subordinate leave the hangar with the trio of the Archangel's officers.

"Anyone else think that was a little sudden?" Murdoch asked looking at the four pilots. "Well, I've got to oversee the supplies we're getting. Have fun, kids." He left leaving them to their own thoughts.

Sai was a little worried for them. "Any idea why he'd want to see you guys?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Tsubasa narrowed his eyes along with the others.

* * *

 _ **Vesalius**_

"The Ziegler and Gamow have joined us." Ades informed his cohort who was hovering next to him.

"They haven't found us yet, have they?" Rau asked, referring to the enemy fleet.

"No, since most of that fleet has descended to a low point." Ades theorized.

"I thought the Legged Ship would be escorted to the Lunar Headquarters." Rau remarked momentarily confused as the duo floated over a tactical display board. "But it looks like they'll be descending to Earth."

"Their target must be Alaska." Ades summarized.

"I'd like to still somehow sink it while it's still safely in our backyard." The masked man turned to his comrade. "What do you think?"

"The Zeigler has six GINNs." Ades informed him. "We have six machines, including the Aegis, and the Gamow can still send the Buster and Blitz. There's also the Red Comet and his crew."

Rau frowned at the mention of said man but kept his emotions in check. "In that case…" He trailed as he regarded the tactical display with a small smirk. "I'd say that it's about time for the famous Admiral Halberton to exit the stage."

* * *

 **Eighth Fleet**

After the pleasant introductions by the Admiral and his staff, he and his subordinates were escorted to the Captain's quarters. Once there, the trio moved to recount all of the events that brought them here.

"How could they go to the extent of destroying Heliopolis. Not only that, but Artemis was captured by none other than the Red Comet. All for this ship and the G-Weapons aboard, a few of which I had no knowledge of?" Halberton's subordinate asked in wonder, standing behind the seated Admiral. His comment caused a mixture of sadness and annoyance to cross over Murrue's features.

"However, I'm sure the fact that her crew was able to at least protect this ship and the Strike along with the other mobile suits will eventually benefit this to us." Halberton countered.

"It seems that Alaska disagrees with that sentiment." Halberton released a slight scoff at this.

"And what do they know about space combat?" Halberton remarked. "Lieutenant Ramius understood my intentions all along so there's nothing in this matter that could be considered a problem."

"Admiral…" Murrue trailed in wonder.

"And are we to turn a blind eye towards the pilots, as well?" The subordinate remarked, holding up several sheets that displayed details on the current mobile suit pilots, including Kira to which the man smirked.

"Kira Yamato, Makoto Nanaya, and Noel Vermillion just wanted to protect their friends," Murrue countered. "Tsubasa Aoi, Kyo Tachibana, Haruto Kazama, and Catherine Hoffman had no other choice but to help us. That was the only reason they got into those mobile suits and fought the enemy." Halberton continued to listen with intent. "Without them, we would not have made it this far. Even as these events fell out of their control, Kira was still forced to fight against his fellow Coordinators for us and suffered for it. The other pilots are still young, no doubt experiencing forms of PTSD from the many battles they've fought and the lives they've taken." At the clear plead for the young pilots' lives; Natarle narrowed her eyes in annoyance at Murrue. "They're just sincere and kind young individuals. As such, we should respond to them with trust."

"If we let him go now, though…" The subordinate trailed.

"If I may have a word…" Natarle interjected as she stepped forward. "I agree with Captain Hoffman." Her words came as a shock for Murrue and Mu whom clearly thought the matter was closed. "Their abilities are enough to open anyone's eyes. We also must consider how much they know about the G-Weapons and if it is safe to let them disembark. There's also the matter of the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and the rest of the mobile suits besides the Bolverk and Impact; each machine possesses an engine we've never seen before, that technology could give us an edge over ZAFT." Halberton released another small scoff.

"ZAFT has four of those machines already so it's hardly a secret at this point. The other machines on the other hand weren't build by any form of Alliance engineers. Whoever built those machines knew what they were doing." He reasoned.

"H-however…!" Natarle persisted. "Their strengths are still worthwhile. I think it would be best to have them join our military."

"Oh?" Hoffman muttered, clearly pleased that someone was agreeing with his sentiments while Murrue looked on nervously.

"But according to what Lieutenant Ramius has told me the students do not wish to join our military, and the young boys are practically mercenaries along with the girl." Halberton countered.

"Kira Yamato's parents are Naturals who are currently living on Earth since the Heliopolis Collapse." Natarle continued. "So if we took them under our protection-" Her statement was cut short as the Admiral slammed his fist sharply on the metallic desk.

"What you're saying is nonsense!" Halberton admonished her. "What use will such a soldier be to us?"

"I-I'm terribly sorry, sir!" Natarle apologized as she bowed and stepped back as beads of sweat appeared on her face.

"What has happened in the past is no longer important." The Admiral declared as he rose from his chair. "The problem is what we do from here on." His statement confused Murrue momentarily before he continued. "We need to have the _Archangel_ descend to Alaska Headquarters with the current personnel roster."

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Hangar**

Numerous refugees were being loaded onto shuttles that were going to be ferried to the Menelaos so that they could descend to Earth in an entry capsule.

Elsewhere, the Archangel, in preparation for its descent to Earth, was being loaded with numerous supplies for its journey to Alaska as well as parts and supplies for the Strike as well as additional weapons salvaged from GINNs for the Gundams.

"Two Skygraspers?" Murdoch queried, regarding to the supply manifest, "Hey, wait a minute! I get giving us leftover parts and ammo they may have salvaged from GINNs, but those are for use within the atmosphere!"

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Captain's Quarters**

"The Advance Force that we sent with supplementary personnel has been sunk so we have no additional crew to allocate to the Archangel." Hoffman explained, quelling the trio's confusion.

"However, now that Heliopolis has been destroyed, it's all the more important to get the Archangel and the last G-Weapon, along with its Data, down to Alaska." Halberton assured them.

"But we-" Murrue tried to protest before she was cut off.

"We _must_ get the G-Weapons' development back on track." Halberton emphasized. "ZAFT will no doubt continue to send new machines onto the battlefield. To those fools, however, who spend precious resources on concessions, the number of soldiers lost in battle is just a figure on a piece of paper!"

"I understand." Murrue responded, impressed at the passionate display by the Admiral. "I'll be sure to deliver that spirit of yours to Alaska." She saluted Halberton.

"As a surviving mobile armor pilot, it's an order I cannot refuse." Mu remarked as he saluted as well.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Tsubasa, Kat, Kyo, and Haruto stood before Admiral Halberton, who looked at the small group with a neutral expression. There was a tense silence between both parties before Haruto decided to break the tension.

"So…why'd you call us here, sir?" The dark gray-haired boy asked in respect.

"I merely wished to meet the pilots of the four unorthodox mobile suits, they're your… What did you call them again?" Halberton asked.

"Gundams, sir." Tsubasa answered.

"Yes, Gundams, and apparently the OS on the G-Weapons also spell out Gundam. Strange coincidence, is it not?" Halberton asked with a chuckle.

"That's one way to look at it." Kat said ready for what's to come. "But that's not why you wanted to see us, and alone at that. Mind sharing, sir?"

"Well…" Halberton coughed into his hand to clear his throat as his expression turned serious. "Jokes aside of course, I'd like to know who you kids really are."

"Well, I'm Catherine Hoffman. Eighteen years old and a member of the Junk Guild." Kat said. "I pilot the Crossbolt Saber Gundam."

"Tsubasa Aoi, pilot of the Angel Gundam and a mercenary." The white-haired boy nodded.

"Kyo Tachibana, I'm the Gundam Meister of the Stardust. My occupation is a mercenary." The golden-eyed teen added.

"Haruto Kazama, the Cosmic Gundam's pilot and a simple pacifist." The youngest nodded.

"Very well, how are you able to pilot mobile suits? Your genetic testing came back saying you are Naturals, so how?" The Admiral asked.

"Do you want our honest answer, Admiral?" Tsubasa asked rhetorically.

"Of course, I wouldn't be asking unless proven otherwise." Halberton answered.

"Then we'd like to ask that nobody hear this. This information will only be addressed to you and you alone, not even Lieutenant Ramius knows about this." The Angel pilot stated seriously as he narrowed his eyes.

"Very well, son, I'll keep it secret." The Admiral responded.

After a few seconds of silence, the quartet of pilots glanced at each other then back at Halberton. Haruto spoke first, "The truth is…we're not from this universe nor are our Gundams."

"What do you mean?" Halberton questioned in confusion.

"It's just as Haruto said." Kat spoke up. "We're from another universe where all this is just fiction. Heck, even our machines were just plastic models we made, and fought with." She held up her GP base. "This lets us do that with a battle system. What lead to us coming here was the four of us were testing a new type of battle system."

"Interesting," The man admitted. "But there's more to it, isn't there?"

"Pretty much." Kyo shrugged.

Admiral Halberton listened as the four teens began their explanations. From their origins, the reason how they got in the SEED universe, how they knew everything that would happen before they arrived to Earth, and how they could potentially change the outcome of the whole Bloody Valentine War.

"That's everything, Admiral." Tsubasa said, looking at the surprised man. "But here's the question, do you believe us?"

Halberton was silent for a good few minutes which made the quartet a little nervous before the Admiral stood up and smiled at them. "I believe you. Besides, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested a bit in those mobile suits of yours."

Kat chuckled. "Anyone that's still a kid at heart would be. Just be careful around mine as Saber has my sass." She stopped chuckling. "Also we can't let anyone else have working data on our machines. Things will get crazy enough as is."

"Don't worry," The older man stated. "You kids let me worry about that."

"Good, the data on our machines must not fall into the wrongs hands." Tsubasa added.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

A familiar brown-haired Coordinator boy arrived at the large bay where the shuttle was waiting to ferry refugees to the _Menelaos_.

As Kira stood there contemplating whether or not to board the craft, he was soon spotted by the little girl, Elle, who let out a happy gasp at the sight of the boy. She detached herself from her mother's hand and floated over to the Coordinator, alerting her mother worryingly.

"Come back, Elle!" She cried out, but the little girl remained unfazed as she landed in front of Kira with a happy smile. Momentarily confused, Kira was shocked as Elle pulled out several colorful origami flowers. One blue, another white, a third grey, a fourth yellow, a fifth one being orange, and sixth flower being navy blue, and the last one being cyan.

"Thank you for protecting us. Can you give these to the others who helped protect us?" She asked presenting the faux flowers to the Coordinator. Momentarily stunned, Kira smiled slightly as he bent down and took the gestured flowers.

"Thank you and I'll be sure to give these to them." He replied as the little girl happily floated back to her mother. Once there, she gave Kira one last wave before joining the queue again with her mother.

His expression dropped as the conversation he had with Catherine entered his mind. He asked himself, _'Am I making the right choice?'_

* * *

 **Locker Room**

The four pilots from another dimension sat quietly on benches. "So...we convinced him," Kyo spoke with his arms folded over his chest. "Now what?"

Kat stretched herself out on her bench. "With the next battle we have to save his ship. That's what's next and ready ourselves for the battles on Earth." She sat up, her face set like stone. "Plus, how are we going to protect the shuttle from the Duel?"

"You leave that to me." Tsubasa smirked. "Before you joined up with us, I added a little something to the Strike's OS. A way for Kira to gain more strength in battle."

"What do you mean?" Haruto asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The Angel pilot stood. "I suppose we should get our normal suits on. The calm before the storm is almost ending."

"Yeah, I'll just step out so you guys can change." Kat said getting up and heading for the door. "Unless you guys want an eye full of me that is?" She teased.

She acquired the desired result: All three boys blushed a cherry red.

"What is wrong with you, woman!?" Kyo exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Nothing. I'm just getting my payback on you boys is all." Kat said as the door closed behind her.

"I hate it when she does that." The Stardust pilot growled in annoyance.

Haruto chuckled nervously. "But you have to admire her spirit."

"Even if she can be a bit immature at times." Tsubasa added with a roll of his eyes then glanced at his fellow pilots. "Alright, let's get dressed."

* * *

 **Corridor**

Kat leaned on the wall waiting for the boys to get dressed lost in thought. _'Okay. So they have a plan at least, and I have my funnels working. Just what else is there we have to be ready for?'_ She was pulled from her thoughts when someone touched her shoulder. "Yes?" Kat asked turning to look and noticed another redhead. "Flay? I didn't think I'd see you down here."

"I'm sure," She replied then glanced at the door to the pilot locker room. "Are the others in there?"

"Yeah, they're getting dressed right now." Kat said being sure to stay between Flay and the door. "If you're wanting to talk with them you can wait for a moment, please."

"Relax, I just wanted to thank them for bringing my father back to me safe and sound." The girl stated. "If it wasn't for them, who knows what fate my father would've suffered at the hands of those awful Coordinators and that monster-sympathizing bastard, the Red Comet."

Kat growled at Flay. "Geez, keep throwing Kira in like that why don't you? As for the Red Comet, I don't know how I feel about him yet." She sighed calming herself. "Flay, look, I think you should stop letting what your father taught you pull you around like this. You sound just like a Blue Cosmos pawn, and that worries me."

The other redhead narrowed her eyes at the older girl. "And what if I am? Are you going to do something about it?" She taunted, surprising Catherine. "Get this through your pretty head, I don't trust Coordinators that attack us. Kira and Makoto are at least exceptions to my hatred but I will never stop hating the space monsters that nearly took my father away from me. So go ahead and pat yourself on the back as the little hero aboard the ship, all you're doing is killing more Coordinators even if you don't realize it just like the others." She had a small smirk on her face as well. "That would make you guys murderers, no?"

"Would you call a soldier that for doing their job?" The older redhead asked smirking. "That's someone else's daughter, son, father, mother, niece, or nephew being killed by us. I know the weight of taking those lives and I hate it!" Kat snarled. "A lot of them never asked to be born a Coordinator! Blue Cosmos started this fucking war by blowing up a PLANT ment for food! It was full of civilians like Heliopolis! Your father is one of them and has been teaching you to take his place!" Flay could have sworn Kat's eyes glowed for a moment. "You're a smart girl! Look at what's happened and make your own path. Do not be a shadow of your father or you will die in this war!"

It was at this moment that the door slid open, revealing Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto in their normal suits with their helmets held aloof in a hand. The looked between the two glaring redheads.

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" Haruto asked.

"Nope, I think we've both said our piece." Flay answered, turning on her heel as she glanced at the pilots. "I just wanted to inform you that I, along with Kira's friends decided to stay aboard the Archangel. Makoto and Noel joined too." With those final words, she left the quartet to themselves.

"The hell was that all about?" Kyo wondered.

Kat hissed. "We know her game already, so you can guess." She shook her head to clear it. "Sorry, I just vented on her about her father and that she's just trained to replace him. If we can get her to see it before Alaska. We can take away someone that's just used as a pawn."

"You think we don't know that?" Tsubasa calmly spoke, "We've always known that this would happen. Why do you think we rescued her father in the first place? So that she wouldn't have any reason to use Kira as an instrument of destruction against Coordinators."

"You seriously need to get your temper under control. You're starting to act like Kyo." Haruto stated bluntly.

"HEY!" The Stardust pilot exclaimed. "I resent that remark!"

"Sorry guys. I just get this feeling she's still going to try and use Kira like that anyway." Kat sighed looking at them. "Or even one of you."

"Acting paranoid again?" Kyo deadpanned. "You seriously need to stop that. We'll be fine!"

"Right. Guess it's just nerves again is all." The redhead sighed going in the locker room to get dressed. "I'll meet you guys in the hangar." She turned around in the doorway. "If it helps any, I think I needed to vent because I feel much better now."

Once the doors closed, the trio of Gundam pilots glanced at one another then left for the mobile suit hangar.

* * *

 **Inbound ZAFT Fleet**

The Nazca-class and the two Laurasia-class destroyers all prepared for combat. All three of the ships' mobile suit squads were being prepared to sortie.

"Mobile suits are to take off in three minutes." A voice called over the intercom as the pilots all began to make their way to embark on their mobile suits. "All machines, systems check."

As per instructions, the pilots all began to go through the motions, their mobile suits' view-screens all blaring to life in preparation for sortie, the Linear Catapults of the three battleships all opening out for the massive launch of the mobile suit force.

Meanwhile, within the depths of the Gamow, a certain individual didn't want to miss out on the action.

"N-no, you can't go!" A ZAFT Green tried to hold back Yzak as the right portion of his face was bandaged heavily as a look of anger was quite clear on his face.

"Shut up! Let go!" He shoved the soldier off him and continued on his path toward the locker room to exact his revenge on the machine that gave him his new scar.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

Onboard the Legged Ship, the last ferry to the _Menelaos_ was about to be filled as the queue was all but non-existent, Kira being at the back and ready to embark.

"Kira!"

As he was about to enter the craft, a voice alerted him from behind. He turned and was shockingly greeted with the sight of Tolle and company still in their uniforms.

"Finally, I couldn't find of you guys so I…" His words were cut short when Tolle placed the discharge authorization paper in Kira's hands.

"We were told to give this to you." Tolle explained. "Your discharge permission." Kira remained confused.

"We've all decided to stay." Sai clarified.

"With the Archangel and the military." Tolle added.

At this revelation, Kira's expression looked like a cross between shocked and confused. "What for?" He asked.

"Flay joined the military." Kuzzey responded. "So we did too." His declaration caused even more prominent shock to appear on Kira's face.

"All hands to Level One battlestations!" The tension was cut as the familiar alarm blared and the ship-wide orders resound over the intercom, alerting the group. "I repeat: All hands to Level One battlestations!"

"Hey, you over there!" The shuttle guard called out to Kira, alerting the boy. "We're leaving!"

"Uh, please wait a moment!" Tolle addressed the guard. "He's coming!" He informed him as he grabbed Kira by the shoulders, alerting the youth. "Think of this as fate!" He pushed the Coordinator boy towards the shuttle. "So make sure you get to Earth safely!"

When the quartet drifted away towards the bulkhead, Kira stood there wondering if he should stay to protect his friends or leave.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Berths**

Tsubasa sat in the cockpit of his Gundam, going over a quick routine check on all available weapons and subsystems. The Hardlight auto rifle that Kat loaned him would be a great asset in combat especially against other mobile suits that ran on electric batteries.

"A few more adjustments to the cooling system and a linkage to the Funnels and Eclipse cannons should bring my Angel's reaction timing to its highest point." He muttered to himself.

" _How's the Hardlight feel?"_ Saber asked over the comm as she did her system check. _"Linked without any trouble I hope."_

" _I'm sure it's just fine, Saber. Let the guy work in peace."_ Kat said, getting in the cockpit.

"Uh, actually, could you come over here? There seems to be a bit of a problem." Tsubasa added, trying to connect the equipment to his Gundam's right hand but it kept reading 'ERROR'.

" _Be right over. Mind if Saber links with your machine to help?"_ Kat asked, grabbing a thumb drive.

"Not at all. It could probably assist me with this stupid…" He slammed his fist on the hardlight controls but it continued to read 'ERROR'. "This is why I prefer my Valiant Rifle than other weapons."

Kat entered his cockpit and hands over the thumb drive. "I can understand that. This has the subfile you'll need and Saber should be in once you okay the link." She floated there with a half grin. Her flight suit was red with gold highlights that matched her hair. "We have to find a way to rebuild that gun of yours."

Tsubasa gulped when he noticed how form-fitting the normal suit Kat had on seemed to be. It hugged her curves and bust generously that he had to keep his eyes focused on her own. "R-Right," He nervously grabbed the thumb drive but unknowingly brushed his hand against hers. "Sorry,"

"It's fine." She said blushing, knowing how the suit hugged her figure. "I'm going to make a skirt and parca to cover myself more. I kind of feel naked in this."

"Y-Yeah, I understand." The boy replied, losing his cool demeanor as he looked away with a blush.

"I'm in, and thank you for letting me help." Saber spoke over the Angel's speakers. "I see the problem now. Some of the code glitched, but I can fix it with the new file."

"Good." The redhead said pulling her hair into a bun. Not knowing she was making her breasts bounce a little. "Mind if I ask why Kyo is always so, well, Kyo?"

Coughing slightly into his fist to stem his blush and from seeing the girl's breasts jiggle, Tsubasa spoke evenly, "Well, Kyo doesn't want to admit it but he puts on the tough guy act because he was bullied a lot as a kid. When he got into Gunpla Battle, he was just naturally good at piloting. Close combat gave him this need to fight so he didn't reveal his own weakness. He hates being a scared little kid, so that's why he gets aggressive and fights so much. This place didn't make it any better for him." The pilot of the Angel frowned. "He's scared. Scared of dying in this dimension and scared of getting hurt."

Kat nods her head slowly. "I see, so that's why he seems to spark off around me. My childhood wasn't that much different than his. I just didn't care what others thought of me was all." She sighed. "I guess he sees a little of his past with me."

Tsubasa grimaced. "Honestly, I'm scared too. No, terrified would be the better word. Events have started spiraling out of control that I can't plan what to do. All of this is making me so angry that I feel hopeless inside!" He gritted his teeth and slammed a fist on his seat. "I don't know why we're even here! What are we supposed to do! Follow fate like it dictated or change history? I just…"

Kat pulled Tsubasa into a hug. "Calm down. Just calm down and take a deep breath." She said calmly. "I don't know what to do either, but I do know we can make some things better. We've already saved a life and that changed something else. We've got this as long as we do this together."

He relaxed in her embrace. "You're right," The boy ran a hand through his snow white locks. "We can get through this. History is going to change for the better," He broke the hug and looked at the older girl with a serious expression despite the fact that they were inches from touching noses. "And we're gonna bring peace to the Cosmic Era then get back to our own dimension."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Kat said grinning. "Let's make it happen, and find that way home."

"Files in, weapons linked, and you are ready to rock." Saber said. "I even cleared a few other glitches out, so you should have a faster reaction time."

The moment was ruined as the two teens looked away from each other with a faint dusting of pink on their cheeks. "Uh, right, thanks Saber." Tsubasa spoke, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah." Kat said, taking the thumb drive back and rubbing her arm. "I better get buckled in."

"Angel and I also saved a picture of you two hugging." Saber teased.

"I hate you sometimes." The redhead muttered blushing more as she left for her machine.

Tsubasa looked around the cockpit of his own mobile suit. "You seriously took a photo of me hugging Kat?"

In response, the Gundam's eyes flashed three times.

"You dick." He grumbled.

Murdoch floated over and looked at Tsubasa. "Everything good here, kid? Your machine just flashed its eyes."

"Oh yeah, totally fine." The boy grinned while secretly vowing to get back at his mobile suit.

"If you say so, kid. I really don't know what to make of your machine sometimes." The lead engineer said with a shrug. "It's like it has a mind of its own. Better than the firecracker's machine who can talk at least."

"Be glad only that one talks." Tsubasa deadpanned.

* * *

 **ZAFT Fleet**

The battle was almost underway as the mobile suits were in the middle of launching. A large number of GINNs had already launched from their respective with the Buster and Blitz launching as well.

The Morningstar Corp had already linked up with the three ZAFT vessels, releasing a few of their own mobile suits while Jaden Takeo watched from the bridge.

"Athrun Zala, taking off!" He declared as the Aegis took off after the crimson MS had lined up on the linear catapult.

The remaining mobile suit onboard, the Duel was also being prepped for launch. Its appearance had changed as it was now clad in bulky armor with a mixture of blue and orange coating the blocky appearance, signifying that the armor was not equipped with Phase Shift.

"Don't, Yzak!" One of the engineers pleaded with the Duel's pilot. "You're not ready!"

"Shut up!" The white-haired pilot retorted heatedly. "Hurry up and guide me out!" He demanded as the mobile suit was released from its clamps while its green eyes blared to life.

' _Damn Strike…damn unknown G-Weapons…'_ Yzak thought to himself in frustration as the Duel is launched down the Catapult. "This Assault Shroud will avenge my humiliation!"

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

It was a tense moment as Kira hover near the shuttle, mulling on what to do. The shuttle guard was becoming increasingly aggravated by the boy's idleness and called out to him. Hey!" He addressed him. "If you're getting on, will you hurry up?"

"Lieutenant La Flaga's taking off in his Zero!" A pair of nearby engineers called out.

Kira's conflict continued as he regarded the items he held in either hand: The discharge sheet, signed personally by Admiral Halberton, and the Origami flowers made for him and the other pilots by Elle. He regarded both, weighting up her options. After an eerily long period of time, he crushed the discharge papers and regarded the guard.

"Please go on without me!" He declared as he took off.

He remembered the conversation he had with Kat, the reasons to why she fought filled him with a fire he never expected. "I didn't pilot the Strike because people told me I was the only one capable of piloting it; I did it because I wanted to protect my friends!"

* * *

 **Further Away…**

As the oncoming battle was about to reach its start, several large pods made their way towards the storm waiting to happen.

Inside, several machines awoke at the call of their master.

Their mission: To destroy all in their path…

* * *

 **Crossbolt Saber's Cockpit**

Kat did one last check before Crossbolt got placed on the catapult. "Saber, you feel that?"

"Like something just woke up to kill everything?" Saber asked doing a full scan of the area. "Yeah, and it doesn't care who's in the way."

"Just what we needed. More trouble." The redhead muttered. "Catherine Hoffman, going hunting!" She declared as they launched into the battle.

"You still getting headaches whenever you get these feelings?" Saber asked.

"Not as bad as they were before." Kat said looking around. "We're going to be very busy this time around."

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _The Archangel is protected by the Eighth Fleet as the ZAFT onslaught begins._ Shows the Earth Forces' vessels surround the Legged Ship like a protective layer

 _ZAFT mobile suits fight tooth and nail against the Gundams, who use their incredible abilities to retaliate._ Reveals the Stardust slashing two GINNs in half with its GN Katana and GN Gunblade Revolve before cutting to a Moebius being blasted point blank by a GINN's rifle

 _Previous adversaries from past battles engage the pilots in an all-out frenzy._ Shows the Azazel clashing with the Angel while the Crossbolt Saber battles the Xuanzang

 _Meanwhile, a new enemy appears on the battlefield with sinister intentions as the war escalates above the Earth._ Several mobile suits emerge from the pods launched from dark space, each of them attacking an OMNI battleship or a ZAFT MS

 **Next Time:** Falling Stars, Valkyrie's Call

 _Spread your wings and fight, Gundam!_ Reveals the Strike clad in cyan and dark blue armor with pure white wings on its back as it battles the Duel

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. Please note, some of this has lines from the old version of Stardust Angels.**

 **Special thanks to Knightwolf1875 for assisting me with this chapter. Also, please follow Firem78910's prequel story to this one. It is called 'Before the Stardust'. I'm also looking for an Astray variant as well if anyone is interested.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate those anymore.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you and you have no one to blame but yourself.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	15. Falling Stars, Valkyrie's Call

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Finally, after a year in the making, we've reached the last chapter of the first part in the SEED storyline. Also, Firem78910 has made a prequel to this story. It is called 'Before the Stardust'. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would go and follow his story.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 13:** Falling Stars, Valkyrie's Call

* * *

 **Earth's Atmosphere**

The tension was high within the Eighth Fleet as every ship, along with its complement of crewmembers and pilots were on high-alert in preparation with the imminent skirmish with the approaching ZAFT vessels. The massive cluster of ships was turned towards their approaching foes in preparation with the flagship _Menelaos_ and the _Archangel_ in the very center.

"All vessels, take counterattack position in tight formation!" He relayed throughout the fleet. " _Archangel_ , don't move and remain beside this ship!"

"Valkyrie 1! Valkyrie 2!" The XO addressed the two Moebius mobile armors that were ready to sortie. "Launch and activate your N-Jammers!" He commanded. "Prepare to fire anti-beam depth charges!" He added as the assortment of mobile armors all began to sortie in anticipation of the oncoming assault.

As the rest of the Eighth Fleet prepared for combat, the _Archangel_ began doing its own measures to prepare for battle.

"Activate Igelstellung and load the Korinthos!" Natarle commanded as the order was carried, the turrets and missiles rose from their berths. "Prepare to fire the Gottfried and Lohengrin!"

"Damn…!" Jackie muttered silently to himself at the misfortune of the situation.

While he watched, on the opposite side, similar preparations were being made as the platoon of ZAFT mobile suits all flew in formation with the G-Weapons activating their Phase Shift.

"Sorry, we're late!" Tolle apologized to Ramius as he and his entourage arrived at the _Archangel_ 's bridge as they all moved to take their respective positions.

"You guys…?" Murrue asked in confusion.

"They've enlisted." Natarle informed Murrue, surprising the Captain who turned to address her XO. "Captain Hoffman accepted them and I approved it." She explained as the volunteers took their seats and exchanged pleasant looks with the bridge crew, Tolle even giving a thumbs-up to Arnold.

Their arrival was well-timed as the enemy platoon of mobile suits made contact with the Eighth Fleet and engaged in combat with its company of Moebius mobile armors.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Within the depths of the Archangel, Kira, having finally made his resolution, was nearing the Archangel's locker room, preparing himself to suit up and sortie in the battle with the other pilots.

He reached the door to the locker room and the automated doors opened. Still pensive, it took the Coordinator a moment to realize the presence of another individual…

...An individual with red hair.

"Kira?" Flay called out before leaping towards him and embracing the youth, muttering a sad sigh.

"Eh?" Was the only response the boy could manage in confusion to the actions of the previously antagonistic redhead.

* * *

 **(Cue Raise Your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to a black and white scene of a pile of Mobile Suit parts scattered around a battle-scarred field while a puddle of blood flows on the ground_

 **(Raise your flag)** _Cuts to a boot stepping on the puddle, resulting in a big splash_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto side by side with each other_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _Cuts to_ _reveal the Archangel crew gathered around the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _Shifts to_ _the title in Japanese kanji appearing in front of the three Gundams_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to_ _the Aile Strike landing on the ground, raising its beam rifle to aim at the camera_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _Cuts to the Moebius Zero releasing its Gun Pods while firing its Linear Rifle in space_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Cuts back to the kneeling Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic as they raise their heads then their eyes flash to life_

 **(Under pressure you are waiting for direction)** _Cuts to a scene in a city with Tsubasa leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, Kyo lying on a roof with a bored look, and Haruto sitting on a flight of stairs with a small grin on his face_

 **(Going on the road without your mind)** _Cuts to Kira and his friends hanging out in Heliopolis with smiles plastered on their expressions_

 **(All misleads they give ignoring our decisions)** _Cuts to the ZAFT G-Weapon pilots messing around in their barracks while Athrun sits on his bunk reading a book_

 **(Killing yourself your soul we have inside)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira back to back while four lights begin to grow within their chests_

 **(Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike)** _Cuts to Tsubasa walking towards the Archangel crew and the Gundam pilots_

 **(Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete)** _Cuts to Kyo tinkering with the Stardust while Kira helps before shifting to Haruto sleeping on Murrue's lap as she strokes his hair with a nostalgic grin on her face_

 **(Owarinaki)** _Cuts to Flay as she draws her knees closer to her chest while tears spill down her cheeks_

 **(Yume no ma to ma)** _Shifts to a two-way image of Cagalli leaning against a piece of rubble with an assault rifle in her hands and Lacus floating in a small bedroom with her pink Haro as she sings a song_

 **(We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away)** _Cuts back to Tsubasa looking up at the sky before the scene cuts to a black-haired figure with their back turned to the camera as an outline of a Gundam appears in their general direction with a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to several pilots performing startup sequences in their Mobile Suits_

 **(Raise your flag)** _The scene cuts to the Angel landing on the ground_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Angel raises its GN Blade Bit and slashes at the camera_

 **(Koe no kagiri)** _The Blade Bit cuts through a GINN, slicing it in half_

 **(Koe no kagiri sakende)** _The Angel slashes at another GINN, removing its head_

 **(Kitto itsuka)** _Cuts to the Stardust and Cosmic flying in space_

 **(Itsuka dokoka)** _The Stardust raises its GN Sword Blaster II Kai and fires at the Azazel which avoids the beam shot then fires its beam sniper rifle_

 **(Tadoritsuku to shinjite)** _The Cosmic activates its NT-D then clashes with the Comet Gundam_

 **(Come on and raise your flag)** _Cuts to the Aile Strike fighting the Aegis_

 **(So just raise your flag)** _The stolen G-Weapons attacking the Archangel which retaliates_

 **(Nando kujike mayoedo)** _Cuts to Catherine winking at the camera before cutting to the Crossbolt Saber firing its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Iki no kagiri)** _Cuts to Tsubasa standing up from the ground_

 **(Tsuzuku kagiri)** _Cuts to Kyo and Haruto standing up from the ground as well_

 **(Yume o mitsuzuke samayou)** _Shows the three Gundam pilots bumping their fists together before looking at the blue sky as three streams of light shot through the clouds_

 **(Instruments)** _The scene cuts to a freeze frame of the Archangel crew, the Heliopolis gang, and the Gundam pilots gazing at the rising sun with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Strike shadowed by the sunlight_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Battlefield**

The conflict was in full swing as both ships and mobile armors try to defeat their adversary's mobile suits. The challenge easily demonstrated as a single GINN effortlessly flew behind a Moebius, while a Nelson-class is firing at it, and dispatches the mobile armor with its rifle. Another Moebius is destroyed when it fired its payload of missiles and a GINN landed on it as it drilled its rifle into the helpless mobile armor.

Elsewhere, the G-Weapons along with the Morningstar Corp were making equally light work of the mobile armors with their superior weaponry.

Meanwhile on the Archangel, the Gundams were being loaded on the Linear Catapult for combat.

The Crossbolt Saber had already launched followed by the Bolverk and Impact. The Angel situated itself onto the clamps as the time activated. Tsubasa lowered his visor and looked ahead at the maelstrom of war. _'Another battle…'_ He thought to himself then narrowed his eyes. "Let's do this, Gundam."

The eyes of the Angel flashed to life as the time reached zero. "Tsubasa Aoi, Angel Gundam, taking off!" The catapult releases the mobile suit as it took off into the battlezone.

Kyo's Gundam was next. The knight grill slides over the glowing red lens eyes as the black-gold MS readied itself for sortie. "Kyo Tachibana, Stardust, cutting my way through!" In seconds, the blade-wielding machine was launched out of the _Archangel_.

The final Gundam to launch was the Cosmic. Haruto thought about Hera and resolved to protect her and the ship. "Alright Cosmic, let's get out there and do our jobs." As if to agree with its pilot, the horned MS's eyes flashed behind the visor. "Haruto Kazama, engaging!" Soon, he was launched out of the Legged Ship as well, following after his comrades as the six Gundams engaged the enemy in battle.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **– Locker Room**

The redhead continued to embrace the brunette as the battle raged on and the gravity caused them to float into the surface of the wall. The soft impact roused Kira from his shock.

"F-Flay, why are you…?" Kira asked nervously.

"I thought you had left us…" Flay trailed as she moved away from Kira's shoulder to regard him. "So I… Everyone's fighting. Except for me."

"W-well, you don't have any experience, like the rest of us." Kira rationalized. "So-"

"But I was the first to say I'd remain!" Flay countered heatedly, momentarily shocking herself, before moving back to the Coordinator's shoulder. "So…I was going to…" She trailed, confusing Kira before he noticed his locker door opened and his normal suit on full display.

"You weren't…?" Kira asked in shock. "Flay, don't be foolish! You can't pilot a mobile suit! You haven't any training or experience!"

"But I-" Flay started before she was cut off.

"Listen, I'll get back in the Strike and I'll fight for the both of us." The Coordinator boy smiled at the redhead, who looked at him in surprise. "Kat explained to me that the reason she and the others fight is because they thought it was the right thing, to fight to protect the people aboard this ship." He pushed past Flay and drifted over to his locker then looked back at her. "I've taken what you've said to heart, I won't run away anymore. I've made up my mind, to fight until we can end this war. I'll do it, together with the Strike."

Just as the boy finished his speech, the redhead had moved from her spot to stop herself within Kira's personal space. Her face inches away from his. He was surprised at first when she smiled.

"Well then, let me also say," She leaned in. "That I intend to protect you." In a split second, her lips met the shocked boy's own but soon he melted into the kiss, holding his long-time crush close to his chest.

* * *

 **Meanwhile -** _ **Rewloola**_

"So…we're not getting involved?"

"I never said that, I said we're not getting involved _normally._ "

"Is that why you brought _those_ in?" Canard pointed to the three CAT1 Hyperion Gundams inside the hangar bay of the _Rewloola_. Having been extensively modified, replacing the energy batteries with Minovsky reactors to ensure a longer run time. "What are you even planning?"

"Simple." Jaden said, adjusting his normal suit. "We'll be intervening in the battle, only we will be engaging ZAFT. Our goal is to ensure the survival of Admiral Halberton, and the Orb Civilians. Lacus informed me that there were a number of Orb citizens aboard the _Archangel_ , likely picked up from a lifepod from Heliopolis. We'll just be making sure any trigger-happy ZAFT pilots don't try and shoot them down in the crossfire."

"O...kay I can understand that," Canard nodded, "But the Admiral? Why are you making sure he lives? Wouldn't killing Halberton help ZAFT?"

"Possibly, but the death of a moderate like Halberton wouldn't help the EA at all." Jaden informed.

"...okay, I am confused." Canard groaned. "Don't you work for ZAFT?"

"We are mercenaries, Canard." The commander stated. "We can choose whichever battles we want, and whichever side we want… true we have our ZAFT leanings, but ultimately I - and the rest of the Morningstar Corps - want to see Earth at peace with a ceasefire, and not the extermination of one faction over the other. Halberton is a moderate within OMNI, going on record to not care if the men and women he commands are Naturals or Coordinators. If such an influential member of OMNI Enforcers were to die, Blue Cosmos hardliners like Garcia, Azrael and Sutherland would be quick to fill in the power vacuum, and it would be two steps back for turning the EA as a whole into something ZAFT could join."

"But if he lives," he continued, "He could motivate other moderates from across the Earth to move up the ranks, to question Blue Cosmos's propaganda."

Canard nodded "Okay, but…why are we bringing _her?_ " He said, pointing his head over to the pilot of the third Hyperion, the red-haired girl they had picked up a few weeks before.

* * *

 **Flashback - One Week Earlier**

Jaden stepped into the medbay, quickly being greeted by the glaring eyes of the now-awakened Nena Trinity. "So, you running this ship?" She asked, "Who do you belong to? Ribbons? Celestial Being?"

The Morningstar Commander sighed "No, none at all, Miss Trinity." He said, causing her to blink. "Yes, I know who you are. Nena Trinity, member of Celestial Being's Team Trinity alongside your brothers Johann and Michael Trinity, killed by mercenary and terrorist Ali-Al Saachez. You operated the Gundam Throne Drei for Wang Liu Mei and the Innovators, until… you were killed by Louise Halevy, the girl whose life you ruined years ago."

Nena actually recoiled a bit by all the information that he had on her… and dead? How was she dead? She was alive! "W-Wait, how-what-"

"Its a long, complicated story, so here is an abridged version." Jaden continued, "You are no longer at your Earth, in fact you are no longer in your universe where Anno Domini was the calendar. You are now in the Cosmic Era universe; Celestial Being, the A-Laws, Earth Federation, Innovators, Orbital Elevators, GN Drives… they don't exist here. No one here knows who you are except for me, and no one will look for you if you were to vanish."

While the Drei pilot looked disbelieving at the man's words… she didn't see any deceit from his eyes; a trait she had picked up while working with the Innovators. She gulped a bit, realizing she was essentially at this man's mercy of whether she lives or dies. "What do you want?"

Jaden shrugged. "Well, that's all dependent on you, Miss Trinity." He said, stepping towards her. "And what I think of it. First, I could just kill you and it could be justified considering all the wongs you committed. Did you even stop to _think_ about the consequences when you destroyed that castle? Killing almost everyone at that wedding? How it would paint CB's image to the public?"

Nena growled slightly, "You have no idea what it's like working with Celestial Being!" She snapped, "You think I _wanted_ to work for them! Hell no! Me and my brothers were _designed_ to work for them! We didn't have a fucking choice! It was either obey or die! They just told us if we did what they said, we would be free! So we did it, we did their damned interventions nonstop! Always did what they ordered us to do, when to sleep, when to eat, when to fight! I wanted to _choose_ for myself! And I go on seeing all the 'normal' people get to have their own happy lives! And all I can do is WATCH!"

"So you felt compelled to exercise a bit of freedom then?" Jaden asked, sitting down. "Well, look where that got you with the Castle."

"That had nothing-"

"The pilot of the Regnant was Louise Halevy," Jaden interrupted, "She was seventeen when you killed all of her family after you blew up the castle." Nena's eyes actually widened at that information. "Kinda pales in comparison, doesn't it? What happened to your brothers doesn't even compare to what you did to her. To make it worse, your GN Drive particles poisoned her, preventing her from allowing doctors to simply regrow her a new arm via stem cells. Forcing her into Ribbon's arms for medications to combat her PTSD and the Tau GN Poisoning. There is a legitimate argument that, had you not done that, your brothers might still be alive, hell perhaps Fallen Angel would've happened differently."

"How… how do you know all this?" Nena questioned, "You… you're saying I'm from-"

"Let's just say for now, I know a lot about 'multiverse' shittery." Jaden said with a smirk, before frowning. "That aside, tell me, Nena; what should you learn from all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of what you did in your, let's call it, past life." Jaden shrugged, "From working for Celestial Being, then Liu Mei, the Innovators, all you done while working for them; had you learned anything at all?"

"Not to trust Innovades with a god-complex, that's for sure." She growled out, causing him to sigh.

"Possibly true, but other than that." He stated, "About what _you've_ done? From the bombings to everything else you've done with your life. Do you have any idea how it came to this? What your biggest flaw throughout your life was?"

"Well, _you_ seem to know, so what is it?" Nena growled, causing him to sigh.

"Normally I would leave it to yourself to figure it out..." He drawed out, "But, here it is: you're irresponsible." She was about to snap at him, but he raised his hand. "You act without thinking of the consequences _of_ your actions. If you had just thought about the 'what-if' before you shot that castle into rubble, your universe might've gone so much differently, possibly even for the better. But you let your emotions get the best of you… "

He then sighed, "Look, Nena, what you were forced to go through, being essentially _bred_ to work for a group as stupid as Celestial Being, is in itself a tragedy." He continued, "Being forced to live someone else's agenda, sacrificing your own freedoms without your consent. But that doesn't mean you can lash out against people who are a bit more fortunate than you."

"What's the point of all this?" Nena said, getting a bit tired of his ramblings even if they were slowly starting to make sense in her head. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well… you have two options really." Jordan said. "Both involving a fresh start for you. First, I could let you go scott-clean in this world. No one hunting you or anything. Just me setting you on earth or a colony, and letting you go, or Option two, you work for me, put your skills to good use for my organization and maybe even help right the wrongs you did in your own universe." Nena was about to speak, but again he rose his hand. "Before you answer; think rationally, logically and _responsibly_."

Nena's first instinct was to go for Option one: its everything she wanted, absolute, complete freedom! No Celestial Being, no A-Laws, Innovades, or anything! She would be completely free!

...But then again, what would she really _do_? She was in completely foreign territory, a totally new universe apparently, one which clearly didn't use currency from back home; not that she had any money on her to begin with. No identifications, which would eventually become a problem. Plus she really knew _nothing_ about the world in general. And to top it all off… what would she do, even _if_ she had the money and knowledge of this world? All she ever really knew was fighting, piloting mobile suits, doing the bidding of CB, then Liu Mei, and finally the Innovades. She really didn't have that many skills outside of those and if she worked with this man, he _could_ pay her for her services, and learn a bit more about the world…

...shit.

"...what would you be paying me?" She asked with a groan of resignation.

"Usual wage as any new member," Jaden informed, a small smile developing. "Food, clothing and living spaces are provided, obviously. As well as usual health benefits and all that stuff. You don't even have to stay indefinitely; just long enough until you can think of a better plan, and what you'll actually do with yourself."

...she _hated_ the fact the more he talked, the more he made sense.

"...fine, I'll work for you." she muttered with a bit of a pouty expression.

"Well then, welcome to Morningstar."

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"Need to see what she's made of, and what she'll do in the middle of a firefight." Jaden told Canard as they approached their machines. "It'll be a good test for her."

"If you say so," The dark-haired Coordinator remarked. "Where exactly did you get these things?" He referred to the Hyperion units.

"What, you didn't know Garcia built two other Hyperion units aside from yours?" Jordan asked, "I just transferred them from Artemis and sent them to our ship. This way when we head in, we aren't immediately shot at for using Morningstar or ZAFT-like mobile suits. These _were_ built by an Earth Alliance member nation after all."

" _Alright… so what do we do?_ " Nena asked.

"Simple: firstly, remember your cover story: we're an OMNI Enforcers Black Ops unit that 'technically doesn't exist'. Nena, I want you on overwatch: use that beam sniper rifle to keep ZAFT forces off the _Menelaos_ and _Archangel_ as the latter makes her decent."

" _Got it,_ " Nena said, as her Hyperion's added Beam Sniper Rifle extended and took aim.

"Canard, you're with me; we're diving right into the fireworks." He said. "Mission remains the same: protect the _Melanos_ and anything that leaves it. I'd like to leave this battle knowing we saved an Admiral and some civilians."

" _Understood._ " Canard nodded, as he armed the Hyperion's beam SMG.

"Alright, move in!" He ordered, as Canard and Jaden's Hyperion's flew into the battlespace. "Canard, remember: your goal is _just_ protecting the _Melanos_. If you see the Strike, ignore it. Copy?"

" _...I copy._ " Canard replied, though Jaden could hear the frustration in his voice. He simply sighed as they approached the ensuing battle.

* * *

 **Battle**

As the battle raged on, both sides began taking loses with the Eighth Fleet taking more than the ZAFT forces.

The untimely arrival of the Gundams managed to even the odds for the mobile armors as the Angel brought out its GN Blade Bit and sliced the barrel off of a GINN's bazooka then stabbed it right through the chest, narrowly avoiding the reactor as it kicked the ZAFT MS off.

"There sure are a lot of these pesky flies." Tsubasa commented as he released his Agios Funnels to attack a two-man squad of GINNs. They tried their best to fight back but the advanced weaponry cut through their armor and weapons like a knife through cloth.

The Stardust unleashed its GN Buster Cleaver to carve through a GINN with a single swing. The ZAFT MS exploded behind the Gundam, shadowing it like a devil straight from hell.

Another GINN tried to take the black-gold Gundam's head off with its heavy sword only for its mono-eye camera to meet the golden yellow blade of a GN Boot Knife. The Stardust yanks the blade out, removing the head entirely then punched the cockpit hard enough to render the pilot unconscious.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat." Kyo smirked, holstering his Buster Cleaver then brought out both his GN Katana and GN Gunblade Revolver then went on the attack.

Haruto narrowed his eyes as he fired the Cosmic's Hyper Bazooka at an approaching ZAFT mobile suit. The projectile released a scattershot round that damaged several key points in the GINN's armor and limbs.

With his current opponent disabled, the Gundam pilot turned his attention to a new foe. A GINN carrying D-Type equipment as it fired all four missiles at him. He reacted by having the Cosmic fire its 60mm Vulcan Guns from its head, destroying one missile and setting off a chain reaction that got the GINN caught up in the explosion.

"Admiral Halberton and the civilians need to be protected. We can't falter now!" The magenta-eyed boy declared, engaging both of his Gundam's beam tonfas and charged at a group of GINNs.

As the battle continued, a wave of thought hits Rau Le Creuset onboard the Vesalius.

"Halberton intends to land that ship on Earth no matter what." He mused as he pressed his hands together in thought. "He's keeping it stashed away at the back and not letting them participate in the battle." He concluded.

"That's all the easier for us if it means they won't be sending out the Strike or those other G-Weapons." Ades countered.

"Actually, sir, we're getting reports that the Alpha numbers are attacking our forces." A crewman said from his position.

"He knows that they can no longer beat us with just battleships and mobile armors." Rau explained. "He must be quite the General. Besides, I hear he had them make those things." He smirked slightly. "In that case, the least we can do is prove to him that his views on the battlefield have merit."

As Rau discussed the irony of the G-Weapons and their current situation, the Aegis transformed into its Mobile Armor form and charged at a Drake-class. The crimson G-Weapon uses its massive claw to grasp the ship's main turret and shredded it apart with its beam cannon. The weapon's high output caused it to burn straight through the ship's inner workings, causing it to be crippled as the Aegis flew away and transformed back into its Mobile Suit form.

The Blitz flew towards a Nelson-class with its Mirage Colloid activated as the black G-Weapon snuck up on the Earth Forces vessel and immediately de-cloaked in front of the ship's bridge. The bridge crew could only look on in shock and terror as the Blitz unleashed its rocket anchor, shredding the bridge apart, and disabling it.

"Take this!" Dearka exclaimed as the Buster dispatched a Drake-class by combining its two weapons into its sniper rifle and firing at the main fuselage of the ship. The large yellow beam strikes the ship with enough force that it drilled out the other end, crippling the ship and causing it to explode.

The Duel also made its mark by closing in on a Nelson-class as Yzak, consumed by inner rage, unleashed a hellish flurry of railgun and beam rifle bolts across the side of the ship, causing enough damage to sufficiently destroy it in a fiery blaze of death.

"Where is he?!" Yzak exclaimed angrily. "Where's the Strike?!"

Meanwhile the _Gamow_ and _Vesalius_ enter the battle zone, backed up by their complement of GINNs.

"Athrun and Nicol are being too kind." Rau remarked. "If you leave anyone unharmed, they'll come back at you with a new weapon in hand!"

Both the _Gamow_ and the _Vesalius_ unleashed a volley of their beam cannons on a helpless Drake-class and Nelson-class that was trying to escape. The large, green beams tear into the ships with ease, causing them to explode and be erased from existence. On the bridge, the _Menelaos_ could only watch in shock at the cruel actions of their adversaries.

"Sinking escaping ships?!" Halberton exclaimed as he gritted his teeth angrily. "Damn you, Le Creuset…!"

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

On the bridge, the sight was being observed with equal amounts of shock and horror as the crew and its captain looked on but the latter is interrupted by her ship-wide phone blaring into life. Wasting no time, Murrue picked the communicator up to respond.

"Hey, why are we still on standby?!" Mu asked annoyed from the hanger. "The Eighth Fleet is in trouble against those machines!"

"Lieutenant La Flaga…" Murrue trailed in sympathy.

"I know that my mobile armor won't make much of a difference." Mu agreed. "But still…!"

"We haven't been given the go-ahead to engage!" She countered. "Please continue standing by!"

"But-" Mu's communication was cut short as Murrue placed the phone back in its berth before deciding on a course of action.

"Connect me to the _Menelaos_!"

* * *

 _ **Menelaos**_

" _Xerxes_ and _Paris_ moving out!" One of the bridge crew called out. "The X-Numbers are closing in!"

"Use the beam and shoot them down!" Hoffman commanded in fear.

"We're connected in real time to the _Archangel_!" A crewmember called out as an increasingly distressed Halberton moved to bring the communicator up on screen.

"What is it?!" He addressed the brunette captain who appeared on-screen.

"We wish to leave the fleet and enter descent sequence at once!" Murrue requested. "Please Authorize!"

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Are you trying to run away from this battle alone?!"

"The enemy's target is this ship!" She reasoned. "Unless we move away, the whole fleet shall be destroyed!" She appealed as the XO moved to the Admiral's side to address him. "We may not be able to reach Alaska, but, from this position, we will be able to descend into Earth Forces' territory, so if we can survive the attack until we reach the atmosphere's entry limit, we'll be able to shake off the GINNs and ZAFT ships!" She was greeted with only silence. "Admiral!"

He sat there pondering out his options while the battle waged on. Reaching a decision, he made a grunt of approval.

"I see that you're reckless ways haven't changed, Murrue Ramius." Halberton remarked, smirking slightly which she returned.

"A subordinate learns from her superior, after all." She countered.

"Very well!" He concurred. " _Archangel_ , prepare for descent at once and we'll cover you to the entry interface." He commanded before smiling. "We won't let a single enemy through!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Athrun, in the Aegis, advanced on a crippled Drake-class and maneuvered around to the rear of the ship as he repeatedly blasted the reserve fuel tanks. To prevent more damage, the crippled ship was forced to eject them.

"Still more coming!" Nicol exclaimed as a small group of Moebius mobile armors advanced on the Blitz and open fired. He evaded most of the oncoming bullets and missiles, but had to block a few with his shield. The black G-Weapon retaliated by firing a trio of its Penetrators, the needle-like weapons impaling a Moebius with ease.

"Great!" Dearka muttered sarcastically. "We're outnumbered!" He exclaimed before firing on a Drake-class with his two weapons, causing heavy damage to the ship.

Elsewhere, an irate Yzak attacked a trio of advancing mobile armors with his railgun and beam rifle, effortlessly dispatching the mobile armors in a hail of green and yellow bolts.

"Come out, Strike!" Yzak grinded his teeth in anger. "Otherwise… Otherwise, this pain will never go away!"

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

"All units, prepare for atmospheric entry." Came the instruction over the intercom as Mu was just getting into his Moebius Zero.

"Descend?" He remarked in confusion as he regarded Murdoch. "In this kind of situation?"

"Reconfirming descent sequence!" Murrue commanded on the bridge. "Test ablative gel dischargers!" At this command, the dispensers located on the hull of the _Archangel_ began to release their gel-like substance that would assist in reentry.

"What good will it do to yell at me?!" Murdoch shot back.

"At least we're finally doing some after all this waiting around." Mu reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess it's better than doing nothing." Murdoch agreed.

"But you know…" Mu trailed knowingly.

"Even if we're able to shake off the GINNs and ZAFT ships," A new, but familiar voice, cuts into the conversation. "Those four machines are still gonna be a problem."

"Kid?" Murdoch exclaimed in confusion.

"I'll stand by in the Strike." Kira declared. "We're still at Level-One battlestations, right?"

Kira soon floated towards the Strike.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Mu remarked from his Zero, watching the boy float away, confusing the mechanic.

"What does?" Murdoch asked in confusion.

"Being exposed to battlefields and wars at such a young age is gonna make life tough later on for them, you know?" He asked rhetorically, Murdoch refusing to answer the question out of understanding the comment.

"Descent sequence check complete! Systems all green!" Dalida called out.

"Adjusting course descent angle by 6.1, Theta, Plus three." Tolle informed the bridge crew as the corrections were shown on the display monitor, indicating their flight path.

"Admiral." Murrue addressed her superior, who nodded.

" _Archangel_ , commence descent." Halberton ordered.

"Commencing descent!" Arnold called out as the _Archangel_ 's engines roared to life. "Engine at 40% and proceeding at minimal speed! Position control in four seconds!" He confirmed as the Archangel sailed down below the rest of the fleet towards the planet below.

" _Menelaos_ to all ship controllers!" Halberton called over the communicator as he addressed all the remaining ships. "This is Halberton. From this point on, the focus of our battle will be to protect the _Archangel_ until it arrives at the atmosphere's entry interface." He informed them as the battle raged on. "We expect this to be a furious battle, but considering our future situation in this war; we cannot afford to lose this ship!" He declared heatedly. "As such, we'll change our formation. With the will and determination of this Eighth Fleet, we'll make certain not a single enemy gets past us. We will show them what we are made of."

* * *

 _ **Vesalius**_

"The _Archangel_ 's moving?" Rau exclaimed. "Halberton, that bastard. Is he using the Eighth Fleet as a shield to allow the Legged Ship to descend?" Ades glanced at him in realization. "After them! We have to destroy them before they descend, no matter what!"

"Right!" Ades confirmed.

Elsewhere, the _Vesalius_ 's mobile suits were deep in action against enemy mobile armors. As the Aegis and Blitz were dispatching Moebius units, they received a message about the _Archangel_ 's intended actions.

"The _Archangel_ 's…" Nicol trailed.

"Descending?" Athrun added in confusion while angering the other G-Weapon pilots.

"I won't allow it!" Dearka exclaimed.

"We've come too far to just let it get away!" Yzak remarked.

With that, the four G-Weapons charged the remaining line of battleships that attempted to protect the _Archangel_ as the ships unleashed a rain of bullets, missiles, and beams to discourage the advancing mobile suits.

Tsubasa noticed this. "Damn, we've got incoming!" He radioed to the other pilots.

"Then let's get over there and kick their butts!" Makoto exclaimed from inside the Impact.

"I second that motion!" Kyo exclaimed in excitement.

However before either of the pilots could intervene, an unexpected force struck the Angel. Tsubasa gritted his teeth as he was met with the very foe that destroyed his GN Valiant Rifle.

The Azazel Gundam.

" _We meet again."_ The voice of the Azazel's pilot, Glen Baskerville. _"This time, no one will interrupt our duel."_

"Tsubasa!" Kat called out, ready to assist until a metal foot struck the face of the Crossbolt Saber. "Ugh!" She grunted.

Facing her is the Azazel's partner in crime, the Xuanzang Gundam. _"Miss me? I've been looking to get some payback from you."_

"You!" Catherine growled, bringing out the twin beam sabers from her mobile suit's hips.

"If they're here…" Haruto started before his cockpit blared in alarm as he quickly engaged the Armed Armor DE's I-Field Generators, deflecting a powerful beam from the DODS Beam Rifle of the Genoace Blazer. "Crap!"

" _This looks like a fun party. Hope you don't mind if we crash it!"_ Daniel Vivas declared, bringing out his MS's beam axe and lunged at the Unicorn-type Gundam, slamming the glowing yellow blade down to which Haruto countered by activating his left beam tonfa.

Noel looked through the Bolverk's "Falcon" Spatial Sight Camera, finding an incoming blur coming toward the Impact. "Makoto, look out!" She pushed her mobile suit to move the orange-black G-Weapon out of the way as a familiar white-pink GINN with the insignia of Haman Karn plastered on the left shoulder.

" _Well, at least I got one of you."_ Haman remarked, bringing out her heavy sword to attack the Bolverk.

"Noel!" Makoto was about to save her friend until the Stardust placed a hand on the Impact's shoulder.

"We can't help her right now. The _Menelaos_ and the civilians come first!" Kyo pushed the issue. "Noel can take care of herself. Just trust her, okay?"

The Coordinator girl apprehensively gripped her controls tightly. "Alright. Let's get those guys!"

The Impact and Stardust fly after the ZAFT-controlled G-Weapons.

Meanwhile, another development was occurring as the _Gamow_ started to speed ahead of its other allied ships, who continued to rain fire down on the dwindling Eighth Fleet, something that Ades picked up with some concern.

"What?!" He exclaimed in confusion.

"Duel and Buster have passed the procession of troops ahead of us!" Jackie called out on the _Archangel_ 's bridge. "The _Menelaos_ is engaged in battle."

The enemy mobile suits entered the range of the lone _Agamemnon_ -class; the Duel wasting no time in firing on the ship in an angry flurry.

"Why won't you go down?!" Yzak exclaimed angrily at the resilient ship.

"Shoot them down!" Halberton commanded urgently. "Don't let a single one past us!"

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

As the battle continued, tensions within the Legged Ship had reached a boiling point as Kira lost all patience.

"Lieutenant La Flaga!" Kira exclaimed heatedly.

"Yeah, I know!" Mu agreed with equal amounts of frustration. "Captain!" He addressed Murrue, alerting the brunette on the communication screen. "Let us out to fight until the last possible moment. How much time do we have?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She admonished the mobile armor pilot. "We're…"

"According to the catalogue specs, the Strike should be able to descend on its own." Kira assured her, alerting the Captain.

"Kira?" Murrue exclaimed in confusion as the rest of the bridge crew looked on in shock at the Coordinator. "What are you still doing here?"

"If this keeps up, the _Menelaos_ will still be in danger and the others will be swarmed, Captain!" Kira declared, ignoring the brunette's question and concern.

Murrue hesitated, unsure of what the valuable course of action would be in the situation they're in.

"Alright!" Natarle responded over the communicator in Murrue's place. "But return before Phase Three begins!" She commanded, alerting the Captain to her actions. "The specs might say it's possible, but no one has tested it so we don't know how it will affect the interior!" She warned the boy. "You need to keep an eye on the altitude and time as much as you can! Relay that to the other mobile suits as well!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kira responded before he cuts the feed.

The Captain rose from her chair to regard her XO, seemingly enraged as an angered expression crossed her face.

"Ensign Badgiruel!" She exclaimed furiously.

"If this ship sinks, then all of the sacrifices the Eighth Fleet is making will be for nothing!" Natarle countered.

Both women stare at each other with intense eyes; Murrue still maintaining a furious but conflicted expression while Natarle glared with a steel expression.

* * *

 **Battle**

As the _Archangel_ began to send out the Strike and Moebius Zero, the mobile suits pursuing the Legged Ship were getting closer.

"Dammit, we don't have any time!" Dearka exclaimed in frustration. "Just hurry and let us destroy you!" He demanded as he combined his mobile suit's weapons into its sniper rifle form and fired the weapon, the large yellow beam penetrating the front end of a _Drake_ -class and shooting out the other side, destroying the ship. With an enthusiastic whistle, he commented. "Not many left now!"

"The _Belgrano_ 's been sunk!" One of the comms officers informed Halberton.

"Just five minutes until interface." Another added.

"Admiral, we cannot go any further!" The increasingly distressed Hoffman pleaded. "The ship can't last much longer!"

"Not yet!" Halberton admonished him.

Meanwhile, the Strike and Moebius Zero were finally ready for take-off as the launch bay doors opened on either side, both craft ready to launch with their pilots experiencing varying levels of nervousness at the scenario at hand.

"It's the first time for me, too, to sortie in this kinda situation." Mu assured Kira. "Just hold on for as long as you can."

"I know but-" His response was cut short as they were soon given permission to launch. "Kira Yamato, taking off!" He declared as his mobile suit launched from the catapult, leaping off of the end, unfolding its Aile Pack wings and activating its Phase Shift as it flew. Soon enough, Mu followed suit as his mobile armor released its docking clamp and zoomed straight out of the catapult, following the Strike.

"X-105 Strike and Moebius Zero have taken off from the _Archangel_!" The communications officer informed Halberton, eliciting a gasp of surprise from the Admiral as well as the other assembled crew.

"What did you say?" Halberton asked in confusion.

Soon enough, both mobile suit and mobile armor flew away from the _Archangel_ and straight towards the battle. They quickly began to feel the effects as the gravitational forces developing started to impact against the Strike, causing it to shake violently.

"This must be the gravitational forces pulling me down!" Kira surmised before activating his boosters and pushing past the force. His appearance drew the attention of Yzak whose mobile suit's scanners zeroed in on the advancing mobile suit.

"So you've finally decided to make an appearance, Strike." Yzak muttered with slight relief as the Strike started to fire at him. The Duel evaded the shots, holstered its beam rifle, and drew one of its beam sabers. "This is for the scar!" He exclaimed as he ignited his boosters and charged at the Strike.

"The Duel, upgraded?" Kira wondered aloud, confused by the blue G-Weapon's new armor and weapons as the enemy continued to charge while unleashing blasts from its railgun as it charged at the Strike.

"Take this!" Yzak exclaimed as he slashed at the Strike. The white mobile suit blocked with its shield before evading to the right, firing and missing before boosting away as the Duel attempted another slash. The blue G-Weapon chased after the Strike.

Dearka noticed the Moebius Zero flying right towards him. "This bastard again!" He muttered in annoyance as he dodged a barrage of bolts from the Zero's Gunbarrels.

"Damn pests!" Mu exclaimed with some annoyance. "All I can do is hope that I can drag this thing into the well!" He quickly dodged a blast from the Buster's large beam rifle.

* * *

 **Angel**

The two winged Gundams battled each other in a clash of blades. The Angel's GN Blade Bit meeting the Azazel's Razor Wings. Yellow glared into red. The pilots gritting their teeth as they struggled to beat the other.

"Why do you fight?" Tsubasa demanded.

"To test my skills. You pilot a Gundam so you must be worthy!" Glen exclaimed, slamming both wings down that pushed the Angel then delivered a fierce roundhouse that sent sparks from its battle mask.

"That reason is so worthless!" The white-haired boy yelled, reengaging his foe by sending a right hook into the Azazel's face. "Fighting just to test yourself? That's selfish!"

"And what would you know?!" The European countered, slashing down with his Razor Wings. Tsubasa tried to block with his Blade Bit but the result knocked the sword out of his Gundam's hand. "You don't know me, brat!"

"You're right, I don't. Frankly, I don't care!" The Angel pilot lashed out, aiming the GN Eclipse cannons point blank and fired.

Glen clicked his tongue but managed to avoid getting vaporized. "Then I'll make you care!" He unsheathed his crimson beam sabers and lunged at the white-blue Gundam.

Tsubasa responded in kind, bringing out his blue-colored beam sabers and clashed with the Azazel.

* * *

 **Crossbolt Saber**

"Not you again." Kat groaned blocking a shot fired at her. "Just why are you so eager to fight us when we're busy protecting the others?" She rushed forward aiming her swing to push her attacker back.

"Because it's fun," Luo Hao remarked, blocking the attack with her naginata. "Why else would strong fighters do battle?"

Kat growled pushing the naginata away and landing a kick. "To protect others, and see an end to fools like you! There is nothing fun about getting in the way of another's fight! You honorless slut!" She snapped out the left heat rod and used it to try taking Luo's weapon from her machine. "This isn't a game! It's life or death!"

"I'm gonna kill you for that insult, you childish whore!" Luo yelled, using her Master Cloth to deflect the heat rod away then swung the edge of her weapon to strike the Crossbolt Saber's torso. "Never call me honorless! You don't know the meaning of honor, you skank!" She slammed her Xuanzang's knee right into the odd Gundam's face.

"I know better than you think!" Kat and Saber shouted back, grabbing the Xuanzang's leg. They swung their attacker around before throwing her. Kat released the funnels and started attacking with them while rushing the machine again. This time pulling no punches as her attacks took pieces of armor with each swing, or beam fired.

"That's enough!" Luo screamed, spreading the Master Cloth until it slithered around and snatched up each funnel like a coiling snake. "You've interfered in my chance for a perfect fight for the last time!" The armor of the Xuanzang started to glow gold after she activated her Burst System then it entered a martial arts stance with an afterimage of a dragon appearing behind her. "Now I'll finish you and your stupid mobile suit off!" She dashed at the the Crossbolt as the head of the dragon formed around her Gundam's fists. "Dragon Claw!"

"Now Saber." Kat growled in a cold voice as the AI activated the Zero System. "We battle!" She roared as the GN Drives glowed with particles, and dodged the attack. The Crossbolt slammed its knee into the face of the attacking suit before grabbing the head and headbutting it. It grabbed the Xuanzang by the arm and bent it backward over its shoulder, flipping the machine toward the Angel and his opponent. Crossbolt slammed into the machine's back with both hooves and double kicked it. "I'm Catherine Hoffman of England! If we meet again, I'll kill you where you stand! BEGONE!" With one last kick, she sent the damaged machine flying.

"I'll get you for this, you skank!" Luo Hao screamed as her Gundam crashed into the Azazel.

"What the fuck?" Tsubasa exclaimed in surprise then glanced at the Crossbolt Saber. "Hey! Watch where you throw shit!"

"I hit what I was aiming at." Kat said her voice still cold. "We better see to the battle. I'm sure the others are doing just fine." The Crossbolt turned to see how the battle was going and who next to fight.

* * *

 **Bolverk**

Noel was scared. Actually, she was bloody terrified. Her Gundam was flying through debris to avoid being blasted by Haman's GINN. "Why me?!" She cried, tears pooling down her cheeks as she returned fire with her Fenrir beam handguns but each shot missed due to her fright.

"Come back here and fight like a man!" Haman growled, firing the shield-mounted chaingun at the azure-white G-Weapon. "Cowardly little Natural." She muttered.

"Leave me alone!" The blonde girl whined, ducking behind a Drake-class but Haman pestered by shooting a hip-mounted missile launcher at the Earth Forces vessel. "Can someone help me, please!?"

* * *

 **Cosmic**

"I have my own problems right now!" Haruto cried out, blocking another blow from the Blazer's beam axe. "This guy is really tough!" He gritted his teeth then fired his thrusters to avoid another attack that would have severed his Gundam's head from its neck.

Daniel aimed his DODS Rifle at the Cosmic and fired the corkscrewing beam at the dark grey MS. The Gundam activated its I-Field to deflect the energy shot and retaliated with his Mega Cannons, however the blue MS avoided the attack and continued firing back at the Cosmic.

* * *

 **Angel & Crossbolt Saber**

Both Gundams glared at their opponents. The Azazel holding onto the damaged Xuanzang protectively.

"I'll get you both back for this. Mark my words." Glen warned the two Gundam pilots.

"Then you better prepare to be beaten because I won't lose against you." Tsubasa countered, glaring at the black-red Gundam.

With a wave of its razor-sharp black wings, the Azazel and Xuanzang vanished in a flurry of dark, metal feathers.

Tsubasa glanced at Kat. "Guess we're free for the moment." He joked.

"Right, so who should we help first? Noel is having a hard time as is and Haruto isn't doing much better." Kat said sounding more like herself. "Who do you want to back up? I'll take the other."

"Haruto won't need much backup. If he gets serious, he'll come out on top. Noel, she definitely needs help." The Angel looked down at the descending _Archangel_. "Kira, on the other hand, most definitely needs assistance. Even with Mu helping him, he can't contend with both the Duel and Buster. I'll give him a hand and you help Noel."

Crossbolt nods its head. "Got it. Give the Duel a kick in the head for me, would you?" Kat said before rushing off to help Noel with the funnels returning to her machine's wings.

"Not a problem, Kat." Tsubasa smirked, the GN Drive on the back of his mobile suit whined up faster and sent the Gundam diving towards the Legged Ship.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

"Moving to descent sequence, Phase Two!" Romero called out, alerting Mu and the Gundam pilots to the Archangel nearing the atmosphere.

The Menelaos started to fire its beam cannons at the Buster, dissuading Dearka from remaining idle and just attack the Zero. The mobile suit evaded the oncoming fire from the Menelaos while also giving chase after the Moebius Zero.

"Four minutes to atmospheric entry interface!" Romero reiterated.

As the clock continued to count down, the Strike evaded another slash from the Duel by boosting to the left and firing at the blue G-Weapon but it merely evaded the shots and rushed at Kira.

"Stop it." Kira exclaimed, clearly nervous with how close to the atmosphere he was getting.

At that moment, the Zero distracted the Buster by firing at the G-Weapon with its Linear Gun while undocking its Gunbarrels and unleashing a volley at the mobile suit.

"The machine's getting heavy!" Dearka commented. "We need to get out of here!"

"Not on my watch, punk!" A familiar voice exclaimed then a mobile suit rammed into the Buster, sending it further into the atmosphere.

"Dearka!" Yzak cried out for his comrade then noticed his friend's assailant. "Alpha 1!" He growled.

"Kira, select the fourth command on your console!" Tsubasa told the Coordinator boy.

"Fourth command?" Kira asked quickly finding it and activated it. "Got it!"

 **ENGAGING COMBINER SYSTEM**

The OS of the Strike read then connected to the nearest mobile suit with the same function: the Angel.

Said Gundam's eyes dimmed as the Core Winger, a fighter jet implanted in the back of the Angel, separated from said mobile suit. Tsubasa watched as the Strike self-purged its own Aile Pack, using it as cover to keep the Duel away while the armor of the Angel started to open up like a secondary layer of metal skin. The Strike linked with the armored suit, allowing armor and parts to close around its arms, legs, chest, waist, shoulders, head, and back. The Core Winger connects to an opened slot in the back of the combined mobile suit, with the pinions folding up to release a burst of pure white GN particles in the shape of bird wings.

"Valkyrie Gundam, complete!" Tsubasa and Kira called out at the same time as the Gundam posed.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Yzak blanched with his eyes wide as dinner plates. "The Strike combines with them?!"

Kira got a feel for the controls. "When did you add this, Tsubasa? Not that I mind right now." He was happy for the help, but this might get them yelled at again.

"Back when Lacus was still with us. I copied the same combiner system from the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic then uploaded it into the Strike's OS." The white-haired boy answered. "Truthfully, I expected it to be crushed from the inside out."

"What!?" Kira yelled. "You mean to say you didn't think it would work at all?!"

" _Uh, guys. Don't you have a fight to finish?"_ Kat asked over the comms while dealing with Noel's attacker.

"Thank for the input, Catherine." Tsubasa rolled his eyes then looked down from the co-pilot seat at Kira. "Okay, this should be simple. It's just like the Strike, only a lot more awesome and with a lot of firepower. Think you can handle with the big boys?"

Kira glared at Tsubasa. "Yes, I can." He stated before turning around and attacking the Duel.

"Selecting GN Saber." Tsubasa pressed a command then the left shoulder opened to reveal the charging station for the saber. Taking it in its right hand, a pure white blade ignited and slammed against the Duel's own beam saber.

"Bastards!" Yzak growled.

* * *

 **Bolverk and Crossbolt Saber**

Kat was using the funnels to make a shield to block the GINN's chain-gun. "Noel, pull yourself together already. We can take this guy, but you need to stop crying." She returned fire with Thorn forcing the GINN to back off after a round melted a piece of metal.

"I can't help it! I get too scared!" Noel retorted, wiping away a tear after lifting up her visor. "I'm not much of a fighter."

Haman hid behind a broken bulkhead for cover then loaded in armor-piercing rounds for her Recoilless Rifle. "Not bad, they're pretty tough." She smirked. "And I can see a Newtype is among one of them. This should prove to be entertaining."

"So? It just means you've got room to grow as one." Kat stated. "We need to hurry before the _Archangel_ leaves. Look just take a few deep breathes and get ready for the attack." She could only guess what the GINN had for ammo, but wasn't too worried.

Haman left her cover and fired a volley of AP rounds that struck against Noel's PS Armor, draining a good chunk of the battery.

"Eep!" The blonde girl squeaked cutely and fired randomly with her handguns but missed each shot after her recent panic.

Crossbolt returned fire with both Thorns hitting the GINN's left arm and shoulder. "You're just wasting shots, Noel! It'll drain your battery even faster!" Kat made a mental note to start training the girl once the battle was over. "Look where the fire came from, aim, and squeeze the trigger. You can do this." She said calmly hoping it help the blonde girl.

Nodding, Noel took careful aim with the Fenrir handguns. The Bolverk's targeting computer calculating where the shot originated from then locked onto Haman's GINN. She pulled the trigger, hitting the white-pink ZAFT MS's only functioning arm, leaving it defenseless. "I got it!" She cheered.

"At a girl!" Kat said recalling her funnels. "Now we better get to the others and help them too. Think you can do that for me?"

Noel nodded in determination. "Yeah, I can do this!" Enthusiasm laced in her tone.

Before the two could leave, a large beam blasted right towards them. Kat had enough time to shove the Bolverk out of the way until the beam struck the legs of the Crossbolt Saber, turning them into nothing more than a smoldering pile.

"Sh-shit!" Kat growled looking toward where the beam came from. "Noel! You okay?"

"Y-yeah, what about you? Your mobile suit's legs are toast!" The blonde exclaimed in concern.

"You're going to have to help me get back to the ship! Fast!" The redhead shouted. "I can still fire my Thorns. I just can't do much more like this."

"Unknown forces incoming!" Saber warned. "Matching framework with known data now."

As the Earth Forces and ZAFT fought in battle, a third party appeared from the atmosphere, revealing it to be several large pods that bore similarities to mobile suit containers. Once they opened, several blood red eyes came online as the shadowy machines left the pods and began their attack on both forces.

"What the hell!?" A ZAFT Green pilot exclaimed only to cry out when his GINN gets destroyed by a scarlet energy shot.

"Reinforcements?" AN EF captain of a Drake-class looked at the approaching mobile suits attacking the ZAFT units only for a different suit to land on his ship with a clawed hand. "No, an enemy!?" That was the last thing he said before the bridge was clawed to pieces.

Saber scanned the new enemy forces and brought up a holographic image.

The mobile suits seemed to have been based on the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Armor but colored mostly grey and black with a symbol on the center of the torso that bore a similar resemblance to the Decepticon insignia from Transformers. Instead of two acid green eyes, they had four blood red eyes with two on both sides.

One of them, the leader from the looks of it, opened its heat vent then actually spoke in a language that was completely alien and sounded metallic. _"Doo tata no reiha!"_ It gestured to both battle groups after issuing its order.

The third party mobile suits attacked the EFSF and the ZAFT forces, destroying any mobile armor, mobile suit, or battleship that stood in their path.

Kat used the funnels to shield both her machine and Noel's as the Bolverk dragged the Crossbolt through space. "Aliens!? Since when was that normal for anyone?" The redhead growled working to keep the shield up.

"Those are aliens?" Noel wondered aloud, confused.

* * *

 **Stardust and Impact**

As the Stardust and Aegis clash blades with the Impact and Blitz returning fire to one another, one of the autonomous Gundams flew at the four mobile suits and fired its Muramasa High Buster Beam Gun at them.

The _Archangel_ and ZAFT machines were forced to dodge the blast and look upon the new threat with a critical eye.

"The hell is that thing?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hostile, that's what it is." Kyo replied then glanced at Athrun's machine, who glanced right back. An unspoken alliance between them forming at the moment as they fired their beam rifles at the mutated machine.

Athrun growled pushing his machine to close distance with the new Mobile Suit. "This is just not my day."

"We better back them up." Nicol said dodging the new enemy's rounds. "Our fight can wait till later."

"Eat this!" Makoto exclaimed, slamming her Pile Bunkers forward only to by blocked by the shoulder-mounted shield it carried. "Dammit!" She was unprepared for the Knee Pile Bunkers built in its armor. It drove the needle past the Phase Shift armor and below the cockpit. Makoto cried out from the sudden attack as the Impact's eyes dimmed.

"Makoto!" Kyo exclaimed then glared darkly at the enemy. "You son of a bitch!" He brought out his GN Katana and rushed at the Full Armor.

"Nicol, get that machine out of here." Athrun said giving the Stardust covering fire. "I'll cover you both while you escape."

"On it." Nicol said using the Gleipnir to grab, and pull the Impact away from the Full Armor. "Hey, I'm taking your friend to your ship. It's closer than ours." He called out before pulling the damaged G-Weapon away.

"You better not let anything happen to her, or else." Kyo warned as he slashed at the Crossbone copy, but each time it avoided the golden yellow edge of his blade.

"We need a plan and fast." Athrun said as the machine dodged even his shots. "I got an idea, but you're going to have to trust me on this." The Aegis switched to mobile armor mode and flew off. "When I give the word, you get back. Alright?"

"Alright, as long as this bastard dies." Kyo activated his Gundam's left GN Claws, blocking a strike from his opponent's beam saber.

The Aegis flew in behind the Stardust at full speed with its beam cannon ready to fire. "NOW!" Athrun yelled as he fired the weapon.

With a simple push of the thrusters, the black-gold Gundam flipped back over the Aegis, giving it a clean point-blank shot at the Crossbolt copy.

The beam hit the unit, burning a hole clean through the torso. Athrun had the claws clamp down, crushing the rest of the torso before firing again to push the machine away. "How's that work for you?" He yelled shifting the Aegis back and nods its head to Stardust.

Kyo nodded back then glanced at the new enemy force attacking both Earth Forces and ZAFT. "Looks like we have no choice but to defend our respective ships."

"I can live with that." Athrun said grinning. "You want to keep working together for a bit? We don't make a bad team so far."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, blueberry," The dark-haired teen remarked, sheathing his katana and brought out his GN Spear. "Once this shit is over, we're back to being enemies, or rivals, or whatever the hell you consider us."

Athrun frowned understanding what he was saying. "I understand. Maybe someday, for now let's kick their asses!" He pushed the controls forward diving into the fight.

"Fine by me." Kyo smirked widely as the knight visor slammed over the Stardust's eyes which flashed as it flew into the fray with a vengeance.

* * *

 **Hyperions**

"...why can't it ever be fucking _simple?_ " Jaden groaned, as the new contacts began tearing through both the EA and ZAFT Forces. "Now we've got _these_ fuckers to deal with..."

" _Orders?_ " Canard asked.

"Alright… wasn't expecting this, but goals remain the same." Jaden said, "Protect the _Melanos_ , if those fuckers try to get in close, fight them! But if they're too much, fall back. You're no good to Morningstar dead, Canard! Nena, you stay in the back and fire at anything that comes towards that carrier!"

" _Understood._ " Nena acknowledged.

Jaden and Canard's Hyperion units sped into the battlezone, their initial arrival seeming to cause a few heads to turn, though that hesitation cost them, as Canard sped towards the first GINN he could see, and using the beam bayonet of his Beam SMG, the Hyperion easily stabbed the machine in the torso, before dragging it across and slicing the machine in half, and darting away before its energy battery went critical, causing the MS to explode.

This broke the others out of their stupor, as several more GINN's mobilized to handle the newcomers, firing their 76mm Machine Guns at them. However the two Hyperion units simply activated their lightwave barriers, easily blocking the attack. When they stopped firing, they dropped the shields and returned fire with a salvo of energy from their SMGs.

"This is Captain Solven, to Admiral Halberton." Jaden spoke, referring to himself under his makeshift alias. "Are you receiving us, sir?"

There was a short pause across the comms before a reply came " _This is Admiral Halberton… who are you?_ " The Admiral asked, sounding stunned.

"Classified, Admiral." 'Solven' replied, smirking slightly. "All I can tell you is that we are a Black Ops unit in OMNI. Officially, we don't exist. We're just here to make sure you survive this, Admiral. You cover the _Archangel,_ and we'll cover you."

There was another long pause " _Understood… thank you, Captain Solven._ "

"Just doing our jobs, Sir." Jaden said, "Lucifer Team, out." He turned the comms off, as he drew out the dual "Forfanterie" Beam Cannons, and fired upon a CGUE unit, blasting the machine into pieces. "We're covered Canard! So don't worry about EA shooting at us now! Just focus on ZAFT and those… things!"

" _Got it,_ " Canard said, as he sped away as several GINN's gave chase to him, drawing their fire away from the _Menelaos_ while Jaden continued to provide support.

A warning alarm went off, as Jaden ducked his machine down, avoiding a beam blast from one of the Crossbone Gundam knock-offs. "Oh great, that thing..." He turned his attention towards the Crossbone Full Armor knock-off. "You are one _ugly_ son of a bitch... "

The deformed machine sped towards Jaden's Hyperion, the Murasame Buster's beam sword active as it tried to swing at him. However Jaden simply reactivated the shields which easily caught the blade, as he aimed the SMG. "Fuck you." He said, pulling the trigger down as he fired the SMG from inside the shield - hitting the Crossbone's right arm, blasting it apart and the power cord connected to the blade itself. The sudden loss of its arm and cord caused the Murasame blade to shut down.

The machine then attempted to flee, but Jaden dropped the shield and fired his beam cannons at the machine, targeting its legs before throwing one of the beam daggers taking out its back thrusters - knocking the machine out, making it dead in the water. Jaden dropped a NAV marker on the remains of the machine to be collected once the mission was over, adjusting his goal to defending the ship.

' _Mysterious new mobile suits, Machines from my home ending up possessed by weird powers..._ ' Jaden mused as he reloaded his SMG. ' _Someone's trying to fuck with us… I do_ not _like being fucked with..._ '

* * *

 **Valkyrie**

The combined Gundam flew back to avoid a barrage of energy bolts from the Duel's beam rifle and railgun.

"Doesn't this thing have any guns?!" Kira exclaimed.

"You never bothered to ask," Tsubasa quickly selected a new weapon as it held its beam saber in its left hand and aimed its right hand as it transformed into an arm cannon. "Say hello to the Odin Cannon."

Kira smirked seeing the weapon. "Nice." He said firing on the Dual. "Any sign of the Buster?"

"It's on a one-way trip to the Earth." Tsubasa remarked, charging the cannon and firing an electrical blast at the Duel but it managed to avoid being hit.

"Holy shit!" Yzak yelled dodging the cannon shots. "What the hell else can that thing do? Make coffee while he flies?"

"Hey Kira, I know this is a bad time but how do you like your coffee?" The Angel pilot asked, pulling out a hidden compartment that revealed a built-in coffee machine along with a few snacks.

"Uh, black with three sugars?" Kira asked looking back and seeing the compartment. "Okay, can I have that in the Strike when we're done?" He fired again on the Duel a little awed by Tsubasa's handiwork.

"Not a problem but we better hurry." The white-haired boy looked out of the 360 degree cockpit to the Legged Ship. "The _Archangel_ is about to descend."

"Roger that." Kira said seeing the Blitz and Bolverk heading for the ship. The fact that they both were carrying the Impact, and Crossbolt had him worried. "Tsubasa, let them know they've got company." He said firing on the Duel again as he closed the distance.

"Not a problem," He started typing in a message and sent it over to the _Archangel_.

The moment was interrupted as a green beam zipped past the mobile suits, aiming at the _Menelaos_. All eyes turned to regard the advancing _Gamow_ , savagely firing its beam cannons at the handful of Earth Forces ships, something that the _Menelaos_ crew picked up on in concern.

" _Laurasia_ -class approaching!" Jackie called out from the Archangel, alerting their allies as well as their enemies to the rather daring action by the Laurasia-class.

" _Gamow_ , you're out too far!" Ades warned the assaulting ship. "What are you doing, Zelman?!" At his question, his fellow captain appeared onscreen, small amounts of static occupying it and the transmission was moderately garbled.

"I can't pull back…" He admitted. "…cornering them like this… this all started… we're after… the Legged Ship…"

"Damn it!" Mu exclaimed in annoyance as he averted his attention from his foe, instead targeting the approaching Laurasia-class.

At this time, Mu undocked his Gun Barrels and fired a massive volley at the _Gamow_ 's port engine, critically damaging it and crippling the _Laurasia_ -class as it exchanged fire with a solitary _Drake_ -class. Despite its critical damage, the ship was able to prevail as the _Drake_ -class exploded from the excessive damage caused by the _Gamow_ , distressing the remaining Earth Forces.

"The _Gamow_!" Nicol exclaimed in concern after setting the damaged Impact on the hull of the _Archangel_ then took off back to assist his comrades.

"Bring Athrun and Nicol back!" Rau advised his comrade. "It's useless trying to go after the others now!"

Despite their heavy damage, the _Laurasia_ -class continued to fire on the lone _Menelaos_. The repeated fire from its twin beam cannons started to inflict serious damage to the _Agamemnon_ -class, breaking through its armor layer.

"Are they sacrificing themselves to destroy us?!" Hoffman questioned in distress.

"Send out the shuttles with the refugees at once!" Halberton commanded calmly, alerting and confusing his aide. "I can't let them sink the shuttle after coming this far!"

At his command, despite the constant barrage of beam fire impacting his ship, the _Menelaos_ safely ejected the shuttle from its underside as it continued to return fire against the aggressive _Gamow_ , both ships as well as the _Archangel_ began to reach the atmospheric layer as heat started to build up on the surface of the ships, forming a red layer on their underside.

"Captain!" Arnold addressed Murrue on the _Archangel_ as they still observed the intense situation playing out before them. "We have only two minutes before reaching Phase Three before entry interface. Preparing to release the Ablative Gel!"

"Have the Zero and the Gundams return!" Natarle commanded.

Mu breathed a sigh of relief. "That's about it for me!" He muttered before he turned and flew back to the _Archangel_. The Buster was not so lucky.

"It's too late!" Dearka cried out in distress. "I can't return!"

"Damn it! I'm not letting you get away, Strike!" Yzak yelled fighting to get a shot to hit the Valkyrie. "I'm ending you now!"

"Engaging GN Shield!" At Tsubasa's command, a wing-shaped shield materialized on the Valkyrie's left arm as it blocked the green pillars of light that left the barrel of the Duel's rifle.

Kira sipped his coffee. "You'd think he'd be tired of yelling by now." He joked before a warning appeared on his screen and a small window showed the shuttle coming their way. "Damn it! It's the shuttle!"

Elsewhere, Mu managed to reach a safe distance to the _Archangel_ and fired his maneuvering anchor at the hull of the ship. The blade-like tip made contact with its hull and the mobile armor safely descended down onto the surface of the ship.

"Where's the kids?!" Mu asked worried, seeing that his fellow pilots were nowhere to be found.

"Phase Three!" Arnold confirmed. "Now releasing Ablative Gel and entering atmosphere!"

The _Gamow_ continued its suicide mission to destroy the _Menelaos_ and would have succeeded had it not been for the untimely intervention of a pinpoint beam that struck the bridge of the _Laurasia_ -class, killing the crew. A strike which was immediately followed by several other shots which hit its weapon systems and engines; and with several strike from the _Menelaos_ itself, the _Gamow_ was quickly destroyed, obliterated into a ball of fire.

Yzak watched in horror before growling in rage. "You'll pay for that!" He fired on the Valkyria again, but stopped when the shuttle went by. "Fleeing from battle? You damn cowards!" He said aiming at the shuttle.

Kira saw the Duel aim at the shuttle. "No! They're just civilians!" He yelled. The Coordinator pushed the controls forward to stop the Duel from firing.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes. He's not letting this happen. He quickly selected a function on his console as the GN particles from the Valkyrie's wings sent out a field that shielded the shuttle from the Duel's shot.

Yzak fired, but the energy bolt couldn't get past the shield. "What the hell are you?" He asked turning back to the Valkyrie. "What does it take to kill you?!" The white haired Coordinator demanded boosting toward the Gundam.

"For God's sake, shut yo ass up!" Tsubasa yelled as the Valkyrie performed a roundhouse kick right into the Duel's face, knocking it right into the Earth's atmosphere.

"DAMN YOU!" The Duel pilot yelled as his machine fell towards Earth.

Kira groaned. "Think they have a roll of duct tape to shut him up?" He asked aiming the Valkyria toward the _Archangel_ so they can get back. As he pushed the throttle something fired on them making Kira pull them back. "What the hell now?!"

Coming towards them was the lead unit of the Crossbone Decepticon mobile suits. It was definitely the leader because its shoulder armor was colored white instead of grey like the others. It fired its own beam rifle at the combined Gundam, who retaliated by using its shield to defend.

"That's entirely freaking new!" Tsubasa exclaimed in surprise.

"Ugly as sin too!" Kira yelled firing on the CD while dodging its attacks. "It's like one of those things from those old Michael Bay movies! What do we do?"

"We hit it hard." The Angel pilot narrowed his eyes, shifting the Valkyrie's arm cannon back into a regular arm as a silver-edged blade ejected from the forearm armor with an opening between the blade. The white GN Saber in the Gundam's left hand pulsed with fueled power. "Kira, cut this sucker to pieces!"

Kira let out a yell as he ripped into the enemy mobile suit with everything he had. The blades cutting deep into the machine leaving gashes and even took the right arm off. An upward strike took the eyes off the left side of the face and helm's V-crest. The suit reacted like it's in pain and pulled back covering its face. "Take that!"

" _I will devour your flesh, meatbag!"_ The leader threatened in clear English (or Japanese depending on your preference). It took hold of its beam saber and slashed at the Valkyrie to remove its head.

Kira barely got the Valkyrie to dodge the beam saber. "Sorry, but I'd taste bad." He growled slashing at the autonomous MS again, cutting across its chest, and quickly followed it up with a thrust. The attack went through its chest before Kira cut the torso in two.

" _This is not over… You will all fall before our Master…"_ With a whirring groan, the leader of the attacking force exploded, sending the Valkyrie careening off course from the planned descent.

"Tell me we're still rated for re-entry." Kira deadpanned fighting to get the mobile suit under control.

"Sorry about this, Kira." Tsubasa said, raising a baseball bat then slammed it down, bonking on Kira's head and knocking the Coordinator out. "Can't deviate from the plot too much. You still need to meet her." He took hold of the controls and directed it toward Africa with small bursts from the GN Verniers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Hyperions**

"You're clear _Menelaos_ ," Jaden informed as the remaining vessels of the 8th Fleet, lead by the _Menelaos_ withdrew from the battlespace. " _Archangel_ is making her decent - ZAFT can't chase her now."

" _Thank you, Lucifer Team._ " Halberton replied. " _Me and my crew owe you… but the_ Archangel-"

"-will be fine, Admiral." He said smiling. "Trust us. A little course error won't stop that ship, not after all they've been through. You should have smooth sailing back to Lunar H.Q. We've got our own mission to complete."

" _I see. Good luck you, Captain. Halberton, out._ " With that, Jaden cut the comms as the 8th Fleet survivors fell back.

As they left, the three Hyperions moved back into formation, Canard's MS carrying the wreckage of the Crossbone knock-off Jordan disabled earlier. " _The heck are these things?_ " Canard asked.

"That, Canard, is a question I aim to get an answer for… and soon." Jaden said, frowning. "Someone wants to screw with all of us… well, we're just gonna have to screw with them in return..." he then glanced at Nena's own Hyperion. "Good shooting, Nena. Couldn't of saved the Admiral without you."

" _Not like I had much choice..._ " Nena muttered.

"There is always a choice, Nena." Jaden informed, "It's just a matter of knowing the right choice, from the wrong choice. Once we RTB, relax a bit. You too Canard, you've both earned it."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"It seems my Bio-Drones have proven themselves quite effective despite the interferences." The shadowy figure remarked as they removed a holographic scan of the X-1 Crossbone Gundam Full Armor mobile dolls. "I had counted on the Red Comet using his own mobile suits. I didn't figure him to use the stolen Hyperions. I bet the poor fool is getting frustrated right now."

"..."

"Ah yes, I see. I understand that they will land on Earth. My Bio-Drones are effective in both space _and_ on the ground. Now I have to bring in my next bioweapons."

"..."

"The girl? She's not ready yet. Her memories will return in time. For now, she's useless to me at the moment."

"..."

"Yes, Phase Two is a success. Phase Three will be even more entertaining." A sick grin appeared on the figure's face.

* * *

 **African Desert**

Watching the full moon from atop of a large mechanical marvel, a young Caucasian woman with white skin, mid-length white hair, red eyes, a flat chest, and a cute face yawned. She wore a small black narrow tube top with blood red trim with a matching pair of short shorts and an open black jacket which features multiple pockets to fit various objects. She was also a bit short with several 'Whiskers' on her back that ran along the length of her spine.

"Look Goetia, falling stars." She pointed in the sky.

Six acid green eyes glowed brightly from the 'face' of the mech.

"Yeah, there might be some strong pilots coming down. It'll be pretty cool to meet them." She remarked with a soft grin then entered the cockpit of her machine to take a much needed nap. "Wake me when they get here, okay?"

The six acid green eyes flashed in confirmation.

* * *

 **(Cue Amazing World by SCREEN mode)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Ready!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Sae nai menshita one day)**

 **(Nankou furaku no this way)**

 **(Eda wakare no shikou)**

 **(Jimon jitou shite)**

 **(Kocchi de atteru no question)**

 **(Deta toko shoubu no motion)**

 **(Yoromeite susumu naki sora no shita)**

 **(Stereo Repair nante)**

 **(Kim tsukenai de Drop kikku suru ze)**

 **('Te' wo toriatte tobidasu n da)**

 **("Fly away!" "Higher!")**

 **(Sora no kanata)**

 **(Amazing the world!)**

 **(Issho nara mitsukari sousa)**

 **("Go together")**

 **(Onsoku no HAISUPIIDO de)**

 **(Mune ni hikaru 'ten' to 'ten' wo tsunagi awase)**

 **("Like a rainbow")**

 **(Yuruginai kizuna de find out!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Hikari sasu hougaku e Dive!)**

 **(Instruments)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Go fight!)**

 **(Let you go!)**

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _Having touched down on Earth, the Archangel and her crew are caught in a predicament_. Shows the _Archangel_ resting in the African desert before cutting to the mobile suit berth were a few of the Gundams are being repaired from the recent battle

 _The Gundam pilots are given a brief reprieve but some are doubtful._ Reveals Kyo and Tsubasa chugging down water bottles before cutting to Kat and Noel overlooking a sick Kira

 _However, they were unaware of the hidden enemy within the desert._ Shows a man looking at the _Archangel_ through a pair of binoculars before cutting to several BuCUEs coming online

 _And a new foe introduces themselves to challenge the Gundams._ Cuts to a demonic-looking Gundam fighting against the Stardust before cutting to reveal the Strike getting its arm cut off

 **Next Time:** The Desert Dawn and the Black Devil

 _Stand your ground, Gundam!_ Shows the Stardust's battle mask open to reveal a 'heat vent' mouth of its own as it released a war cry

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. Please note, some of this has lines from the old version of Stardust Angels.**

 **Special thanks to Knightwolf1875 and 117Jorn for assisting me with this chapter. Also, please follow Firem78910's prequel story to this one. It is called 'Before the Stardust'. I'm still looking for an Astray variant as well if anyone is interested.**

 **And yes, I did combine the Strike with the Angel because I can. Also, the mobile dolls that I introduced, their personalities were based off of the Decepticons from the Michael Bay movies.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate those anymore.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you and you have no one to blame but yourself.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** VAX-00AS 'Valkyrie' Gundam

 **Namesake:** Valkyrie

 **Unit Type:** Custom Assault Multi-Mode Mobile Suit

 **Developed From:** ANX-001 'Angel' Gundam, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam

 **Manufacturer:** Tsubasa Aoi

 **Operators:** Tsubasa Aoi, Kira Yamato

 **Known Pilots:** Tsubasa Aoi, Kira Yamato

 **Power Plant:** GN Drive, Ultracompact Energy Battery

 **Head Height:** 35.5 meters

 **Standard Weight:** 70.8 metric tons

 **Armor:** GN Composite Armor, Gundanium Alloy, E-Carbon, Phase Shift Armor

 **Armaments:**

2x GN Saber - Shoulder-mounted melee weapons used for close quarters combat. Requires two minutes of charging to be wielded again.

Valkyrie Arm Blade - A built-in silver blade in the right forearm of the Gundam's armor. When ejected, it is used as its main close quarters weapon.

Odin Cannon - A powerful range weapon that fires electro energy bolts that can fry a mobile suit's operating systems. At a higher charge, it can obliterate the entire mobile suit instead.

2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel Anti Air CIWS - The mounted light projectile weapons that are used to intercept missiles and destroy lightly armored vehicles.

 **Special Equipment and Features:**

Trans-Am System - A performance-enhancing system used by mobile suits with GN Drives. Lowers GN Particle emission once time limit is reached, greatly affecting the performance of the MS.

GN Field - Special defensive shield generated from the GN Particle supply of the Gundam. Stops beam-type weaponry from inflicting damage but prolonged trauma will diminish the field, leaving the MS exposed.

GN Wings - A secondary defense mechanism that the co-pilot can control to either shield the Valkyrie or other friendly suits and vehicles.

Core Block System (Core Winger) - A fighter jet that was connected to the Angel but can separate from the mobile suit as either a form of escape or to scout.

 **Optional Equipment:**

Hardlight - An automatic rifle that fires electronically-charged plasma bolts that can melt mobile suit armor.

57mm Beam Rifle - A rifle designed and made for the Strike Gundam

GN Wing Shield - A hardlight construct made from concentrated GN Particles.

 **Visual Appearance:** Like other combined mobile suits, the Valkyrie's frame is slightly wider when the Angel and Strike combine. The armor from the Angel gives the Gundam an appearance of a winged warrior. The head bears a resemblance to the Wing Gundam EW with the Strike's V-crest. The torso is reconstructed to match the Akatsuki Gundam's own with the GN Drive on its back. The arms resemble the Gundam Astraea's own arms. The legs resemble the Wing Gundam EW's own legs but a little more slimmer. The wings and pinions on its back is similar to the Orbital Frame Jehuty's metatron wings. The GN particles it releases are white with the eyes being topaz yellow. It's primary colors are white with dark blue as the secondary and cyan as the trim.


	16. The Desert Dawn and the Black Devil

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **We now begin the second part of the SEED saga. And a big thanks to my co-writers, Knightwolf1875 and 117Jorn for assisting me with the previous chapters.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 14:** The Desert Dawn and the Black Devil

* * *

 _ **Rewloola**_

"They're biological?"

The Engineer sighed as he nodded to his boss, standing across from him. "Its difficult to believe sir, but that's what I found." He said, gesturing to the wrecked Crossbone. "It looks like a deformed Crossbone Full Armor, but under that armor… its hard to tell where the machine begins and the organs end."

Jaden sighed, rubbing his forehead. "This is beyond anything from anyone in the SEED-verse..." he muttered, "This feels more like something from Babylon 5 or Battlestar Galactica… anything else?"

"Well, we dismembered what we could; the reactor's torn out, as well as any weapon system or anything that goes 'boom', so don't worry about that." The engineer said, "We got as much data from that thing's CPU as we could, but a lot of it was corrupted, either by battle damage or it self-deleted… we'll work on trying to piece it together when we have time."

"Make sure its in an isolation chamber, disconnected from any other systems." The Morningstar leader warned. "I don't want to run the risk of that thing having viruses inside running amok across our systems. Once we return to Artemis, I want what's left of this thing sealed up and put under quarantine."

"Understood," The engineer nodded, saluting before he walked off to carry out the orders.

Jaden hummed once more, looking at the machine ' _Things are beginning to diverge more and more from the show..._ ' he thought with a frown. ' _Mysterious forces, unknown powers and an unknown goal… its never easy, is it?'_ He sighed before he turned around and proceeded to leave the hangar. He knew he was going to be very busy for the next couple of days.

* * *

 **(Begin INSANITY by Masami Okui)**

 **(Electric Guitar and Bass)** _The screen opens to a cutaway of the Angel's face then shifts to the Stardust wielding its GN Katana and finally to the Cosmic looking off to the side. The scene cuts away to reveal the title_

 **(Heavy Rock Instrumental)** _Cuts to the Archangel with Stardust shouldering its Buster Cleaver then the camera passes over the Cosmic kneeling with its Beam Magnum Custom held in its hand and finally zooms into the cockpit of the Angel as Tsubasa looks up with a small grin. The camera zooms out as the three Gundams launch into the sky until the Angel comes down slashing the camera with its GN Blade Bit_

 **(Kuroi niji ga~)** _Cuts to a scene with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto separately looking at their GP Bases before appearing in their pilot suits_

 **(Brightness ugomeita~)** _Kira looks up at the sky while Cagalli looks at him dressed as a freedom fighter before she turns wearing a green dress with Athrun in the background, looking at a pendant with a sorrowful expression_

 **(Fukaku nemuru~)** _Cuts to Mu La Flaga with the Skygrasper, Makoto Nanaya with the Impact Gundam, Noel Vermillion with the Bolverk Gundam, and Catherine Hoffman with the Crossbolt Saber_

 **(Sei wo tsuki ugokasu)** _The Comet Gundam lands on a metal surface, grinding its feet across while its single eye glows as it brings up its Twin Buster Rifle and fires_

 **(Electronica Instruments)** _Images of the Azazel, Xuanzang, Genoace Blazer, and Ars Goetia appear_

 **(Honoo ni ukabu shinjitsu ima)** _Cuts to Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol standing in front of the camera with the Duel, Buster, and Blitz behind them resting in their berths_

 **(Kono mi ezuki hai ni natte mo)** _A figure cloaked in black with a lone visible red eye swings their arm out as Bio-Drones and several robotic beasts advance through a burning city_

 **(Isshun no mirai erabe yo [Go or back?])** _The scene reveals cutaways of the combined Gundams: the Starwing firing its Wing Rifle, the Meteor blasting its Twin GN Hyper Burst Cannons, the Seraph spreading its arms to release a storm of GN particles, and the Valkyrie slashing at the camera with its Valkyrie Blade_

 **(Chorus)** _Cuts to the Angel on one knee in a burning forest, holding both of its beam sabers in both hand as it boosts towards the camera, zooming toward its eyes_

 **(Togatta knife tsukitsuke rareru)** _The scene cuts to a beam being blocked by the Comet as it burst out of the smoke and fired its Buster Rifle at a transformed Cosmic, the Gundam returning fire with its Beam Magnum as the two energies collided with each other_

 **(Torawareta kokoro ga)** _The Stardust and Ars Goetia engage in a sword duel as the battle mask of the black-gold Gundam opens to reveal the 'heat vent' while the six eyes of the demonic Gundam turn blood red_

 **(Sakenda koe wo kiki nogasa nai nara)** _Cuts to Hera praying before a bright light strikes her in the center of her chest then cuts to an image of several Bio-Drones firing tracer energy rounds at the Angel as it weaves past them, wielding a beam saber. Inside the cockpit, Tsubasa's eyes melded into the X-shaped pupils of an Xccelerator_

 **(Maiyo iwa nai~)** _Lacus Clyne plays with her Haros before noticing a brown-haired figure in the distance smiling at her_

 **(Kurai yami demo…)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira standing back-to-back as they look into the starry night sky_

 **(Hard Rock Instrumental)** _Shifts to the Aile Strike, Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic launching from the Archangel as they avoid several missiles and beams fired at them. A large mobile suit fires a bluish-green beam at the four Gundams, forcing them to raise their shields in defense. Out of the smoke, the Aile Strike and a larger shadowed Gundam with glowing blue eyes charges at the massive mobile suit_

 **(Fading Instruments)** _Cuts to a freeze frame of the bridge crew, the Heliopolis gang, the Gundam pilots, and the Gundams in front of the Archangel_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Archangel - Locker Room**

The Gundam pilots all sat on benches after their recovery from the three-way battle above the Earth's atmosphere.

Kira had gotten sick, for reasons unknown, due to the heat of the cockpit and for drinking coffee as well. He was confined to his room for bedrest.

Kat was tapping on a touch pad working on something. "So I have the data on those things that jumped the battle. Saber got the best detail she could short of crashing a funnel into one." She sighed. "I've already sent a copy to the captain. What do you guys want to hear first?"

"How about the fact the fucking things can talk!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Hold on to your seat for this." Kat said. "They're biological from what we can tell. No idea how much or where one begins and the other ends. That's why it could talk."

"So they're BOWs?" Haruto questioned.

"That's fucked up." Makoto stated.

"And beyond anything that's in this universe." Kat stated flatly. "Meaning since who or whatever used us both just stepped up their game. It's clear they were sent to make sure neither side won that battle." The redhead put the pad down. "Also Crossbolt is out for at least a day as she repairs. Thank God I was prototyping an AGE repair system for the lab." She muttered.

"AGE what?" Noel tilted her head cutely in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." Tsubasa waved off the blonde's confusion then looked at Kat. "So we have a new foe that apparently is making these… bio-organic mobile suits to fight us?"

"You got it, and these were just the first that we know of." Kat said picking up the pad again, bringing up a detailed blueprint for Tsubasa. "I can only guess what all else they can grow or already have. It's like the Dark Gundam meets dark energon or something."

"Dark energon?" Makoto wondered then remembered back to an old 21st Century TV Show. "You mean that old cartoon thing from, what was it?"

"Transformers." Haruto answered.

"Thank you, yes, Transformers." The Coordinator girl nodded.

"I don't care what it is, but whoever is behind this, no doubt wants us all dead." Tsubasa interjected. "For now, we stay on our toes and don't let our guards down. Understood?"

"Got it. Now if you don't mind, I'm betting the command staff will want to see me." Kat said getting up and heading for the door. "The sooner, the better. Natarle is someone I can only take so much of in a small space."

"Alright, just try not to kill her." Tsubasa joked at the redhead.

"Please do, save us the trouble!" Kyo countered.

"She'll wise up if we keep going like this." Kat said heading still in her flight suit. She closed the locker room door behind her.

"Now here's a question," Noel started, earning looks from her fellow pilots then she looked at Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto. "How'd you three get back to the _Archangel_?"

The trio looked at one another then, in unison, "Well…"

* * *

 **Earth's Atmosphere – Few Hours Ago**

Tsubasa, having knocked Kira unconscious to keep him from diverting away from fate, sat comfortably in the seat of the Valkyrie, keeping the cooling system online to slow down the heat from burning up the Gundam.

"The ship should be diverting to my location soon." The white-haired boy said to himself, ignoring the groaning from his fellow pilot.

"What…? What hap-" Before Kira could wake up, Tsubasa quickly knocked him back out with another swing of the bat.

With Kyo, as he sliced and diced several of the Bio-Drones, he glanced down at the descending _Archangel_ and huffed, "Man, my fun time is over."

With a quick burst of the GN Verniers, the Stardust flew down toward the Legged Ship while the parts of several Crossbone fakes were left in space.

Haruto growled as he deflected another swing of a beam axe from the Genoace Blazer. His Hyper Bazooka had been previously destroyed due to a lucky shot from the enemy pilot's DODS Rifle. Not only that but several points on the Cosmic's armor had either been scorched or melted from several beam weapons cutting or grazing the armor.

"This is really starting to bug me but I can't do this anymore." He narrowed his eyes as the Psychoframe in his cockpit came online. "Cosmic!" His call was answered as the dark grey mobile suit went from its Unicorn Mode to its NT-D Mode. With a flash of its eyes, it charged at the shocked Daniel and delivered Char Aznable's famous kick that sent it flying directly into wreckage. "Later, sucker!"

A burst of the Gundam's vernier thrusters and the Cosmic was already flying directly towards the _Archangel_.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Present**

"It's nothing to worry about." The three spoke in unison, comically waving their hands.

* * *

 **Captain's Quarters**

Kat was going over the details of the bio-mechs with Mu, Murrue, and Natarle. It was slow going with the black-haired woman asking for more details on nearly every little thing. The redhead was about to snap, but held it together.

"So that's all I have on these things. Neither ZAFT or OMNI could hope to make this kind of machine. Meaning we have a problem on our hands." Kat stated flatly. "My guess is this group wants us all dead for some reason. Best guesses on why."

"The Gundams?" Murrue suggested.

"Maybe, but then why go after everyone on the battlefield?" Kat asked. "Plus, I think it's the same group that took control of our suits once."

Mu rubbed his chin. "Good point. Why send in an attack force when they could just use the self-destruct? It doesn't really make sense." He sighed looking at the print out of the machine. "This seems more personal for some reason."

"Regardless, this current obstruction is only getting in the way of our goal of reaching Alaska." Natarle pointed out. "Captain, I recommend that we set off as quickly as possible."

"Hold it, Natarle. We don't know if those things are waiting for us right now, or someone else." Kat said glaring at the woman. "Plus, we're still getting things around for moving around on Earth. Not to point out, but we are down two machines."

"Plus, we landed in the middle of ZAFT held territory." Mu points out on the map. "The backyard of the Desert Tiger no less."

Kat nods her head. "Also supplies are, again, something we've got to worry about. We're not short on food or water thank god. It's munitions this time for both mobile suits and the ship."

"Another problem is the fact we have barely any spare parts to repair any of the mobile suits especially replacement armaments. We only have so few rifles for the Strike already. We can hardly spare any more to the others." Natarle added.

"Maybe the local guerrilla forces could help out?" Mu offered. "The question is how do we find them? It's not like we can just call them up after all." He looked to Murrue. "Got any ideas, Captain?"

"At the moment, no. Ms. Hoffman, please leave for now. I need to think up of a plan of action." Murrue told the redhead.

"I'll be either in the hangar or my room if you need me, Captain." Kat said. "Take care you three." She left the room making her way to the hangar.

Mu sighed rubbing his face. "Well, you can't say she doesn't get results now. Between her and that AI it's like Tony Stark's daughter is with us." He chuckled. "Just wish she brought us better luck, or news."

"She's still acts like a perpetual child though," Natarle glanced at the Captain. "Are we sure we can fully trust her?"

"She's done nothing but help us so far and gave us no reason to distrust her," Murrue raised a brow at the ensign. "Why the sudden interest, Lieutenant Badgiruel?"

"She's hiding something. Her and the other pilots. The ones that seem to pilot mobile suits that combine with others." The dark-haired woman stated.

"So? Maybe they're holding back on it because it's that important." Mu stated. "Look we all know they're hiding something. So far though they only thing those kids have done is help us." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Just let it be till they thinks it's time to tell us. The Admiral did talk with them alone for how long again? An hour or so? If there was something wrong after that I don't think he would have let them stay, or their machines."

Natarle grumbled lowly. "I still don't fully trust them."

"Noted." Mu deadpanned. "However she did leave us with a good point. We need to get supplies. Again." He sighed looking out the window, seeing the desert sands. "Anyone else feel like this happened before?" Mu joked.

The two women leveled narrowed stares at the Hawk of Endymion.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood is all." Mu said with a grin. "Right now though we need a plan. We're half a world away from where we meant to land, and now have two forces looking for us."

"It seems our situation has significantly worsen on Earth than it did in space." Murrue sighed, feeling a migraine settle in her head.

* * *

 **Kira's Quarters**

Kira groaned with a cold washcloth on his forehead. "I'm never having coffee like that again." He muttered, pretty sure Tsubasa had something to do with his headache. "I'll get even with him for this." At that moment there was a faint knock on his door. "It's open." Kira called out.

The automatic door slid open, revealing Catherine and Noel to the Coordinator boy.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, blinking in confusion.

"Just checking in on you." Kat said stepping in with Noel. "So how's the head feeling?"

"Like the Strike sat on it." Kira muttered. "What about you? I heard that Crossbolt got hit hard."

"She's repairing now, and I'm fine. Thanks to Noel here." Kat said patting the blonde girl's shoulder.

"Eep!" Noel squeaked, blushing slightly in embarrassment from the praise. "I-I only did what I could."

Kira chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you were able to help her."

"Same here, but you still need some training." Kat said looking at Kira. "I was hoping you might be up to helping me train Noel. Doesn't seem like you're in any condition at the moment." She leaned over and checked Kira's temperature by pressing her forehead to his. "Still a bit warm it seems."

The boy's cheeks burned red from how close she was with him. "Umm…" He stuttered, his shy nature taking over.

The Redhead pulled back. "Something else wrong, Kira?" Kat asked with a soft grin. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Not funny." He pouted and hid himself under his sheets.

Kat chuckled. "Sorry, Kira. We did have another reason to see you." She nods to Noel. "Go on."

"Huh?" The Coordinator removed the blanket over his head and looked at them in confusion. "What reason is that?"

"Well," The blonde girl shuffled around on her feet. "How can you have such confidence in piloting?"

"Usually, I don't," The boy admitted. "It was all just instinct."

"She could really use your help there, Kira." Kat said a little taken back. "I wasn't expecting you to say that though. Some people really are born for it I guess."

"I can't help you." The Coordinator admitted.

The redhead sighed. "It was worth a try asking." She took the washcloth. "Let me get this cooled for you before we leave." Kat stepped into the little restroom to soak the cloth for Kira.

"She acts too protective sometimes." The boy stated.

"Yep," Noel nodded in agreement. "I think Makoto once said, she needed to get laid or something."

"I heard that!" Kat said blushing. "And I don't need to get laid. I just slip into 'big sister mode' real easy is all."

The two teens flinched and looked at one another.

"So…" Kira started, unsure of what to say.

"You're just naturally protective?" Noel asked, nervously.

"Yeah, and I try not to be when I know it bugs others." Kat sighed placing the washcloth on Kira's forehead. "You'd think someone like me that knows how to fight in and out of a mobile suit wouldn't be like that."

"I think that just makes you a good person," The Coordinator boy admitted. "Like Lacus said, just be yourself."

The redhead laughed. "Being myself would lead to a few pranks and Natarle waking up to wearing fox ears." She wouldn't tell them she had a few pairs of those ears hidden away for just a prank.

The three shared a brief laugh of amusement until Noel, suddenly, had this teasing look in her eyes. "By the way, Kat, I heard from a little birdy that you and Tsubasa were secretly hugging inside of his mobile suit."

Kira's violet orbs sparkled with mischief. "Really? Now this is a surprise." He grinned slyly which was so unlike him but he still had a small little grudge against the white-haired teen for his recent headache.

"First, who told you that, and second he was getting really worked up before the battle." Kat said blushing more.

"I bet he _was_ worked up." The two snickered at the redhead's embarrassment.

"Not like that!" Kat yelled. "Not my fault the flight suit is form fitting." She muttered before groaning. "Not a word." Kat warned the two teenagers.

"Our lips are sealed." Kira smirked. "Unless you're willing to admit that you _like_ Tsubasa."

Kat sighed. "I'm not sure myself, so I couldn't say it truthfully." She looked away. "I'm bi. Makes it harder to know some days."

"Bi?" Noel asked innocently.

"It means," The lone Strike pilot blushed slightly. "She likes boys _and_ girls."

"Oh," It took only seconds for the blonde to realize what that meant. "EHHHH!?"

"Well this got really awkward in a hurry." The redhead said. "Just don't let anyone else know about the hug, or me being bi. Okay? Things are weird enough as is."

"Okay, for real, we promise not to tell." Noel nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Kat sighed. "I'm going to head to the hangar and see how the Mobile Suits are doing. I'll also work on that parca and skirt for my flight suit too." She gave Kira and Noel each a hug before leaving. "Later."

After she left, Kira noticed the doubt on Noel's face. "What's wrong?"

"I still don't think I'm a good enough pilot." The blonde Natural girl admitted. "I'm too scared to fight at times and usually, someone has to come and save me."

"It's natural to feel scared. I mean, every time I pilot the Strike, I get so terrified that I had to block out everything just to fight. It's not really all that brave but I push on." The boy stated. "Everyone is naturally scared of dying. Humans are no different."

"I guess you're right," Suddenly a thought pops up, "Have you noticed that every time Kat talks, she always sighs?"

"Huh, yeah, I noticed that too." Kira admitted.

* * *

 **Desert – Few kilometers away**

It was past midnight in the desert and the moon shone down upon dunes. Atop one of the dunes, Andrew Waltfeld sipped his cup of coffee and smiled. The weather had finally cleared and he could see the Earth Alliance's new warship parked several kilometers away.

"Sir, should we order the attack?" DeCosta asked his commander after looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Yes, I suppose we should launch the attack." The Desert Tiger said, sipping his coffee once more. Slowly he turned around and slid down the sand dune drinking his coffee as he went. When he stopped, he walked toward the group of six BuCUE mobile suits and attack helicopters. "Alright, everyone, listen up our mission is to test the fighting capabilities of the Earth Alliance's new ship and her mobile suits."

"Can we destroy her, sir?" One of the BuCUE pilots asked.

"We can cross that bridge if it comes to that, but remember the 8th Fleet gave their lives to bring that ship to Earth and the Le Creuset team couldn't bring them down." Waltfeld said. "Now man you mobile suits."

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Hangar**

Onboard the Archangel, Mu La Flaga was working on his Skygrasper with Chief Engineer Murdoch. "Do you think this thing will work in the air?" Mu asked.

"I think so, but we will not know for sure until we get it into the air." Murdoch answered.

Mu looks over to see Kyo tinkering with his machine while engineers worked tirelessly to repair the Cosmic, Crossbolt Saber, and Impact.

"It's amazing how those kids can work on their mobile suits when they're not even Coordinators." Mu said in slight amazement.

"It goes to show that even the younger generation can surprise you." Murdoch said with what looked like a proud grin.

* * *

 **Bridge**

"We'll keep the ship's temperature down by cooling it with the ventilation system." Dalida stated, countering the recent complaint made by the increased heat from close proximity to the desert. "As long as we can fool the infrared ray scans, we can pull it off and since their radar is just as unreliable as ours, it should be a cinch."

Their reverie is broken as the entranceway slid open as Tolle and Miriallia walked in.

"We're here to begin our shift." Miriallia declared.

"Hey, you're late!" Arnold admonished the two, turning in his seat to regard the duo. Eventually, the pair takes their respective positions before Kuzzey and Dalida go back to their previous subjects in regarding the map that detailed the location of every N-Jammer on the planet.

"Can't we ever get rid of these things?" Kuzzey asked wearily.

"That's impossible." Dalida responded. "They're shot in so deep below the Earth's surface that we don't even know how many there are. If it was possible to break them, somebody would have already done so." He clarified. "Radio waves and fission-based energy are adversely affected, but it's still a lot better than just having nuclear missiles flying everywhere because if they had retaliated in kind to that attack on Junius Seven, we wouldn't have an Earth anymore."

Before the conversation could continue, the entrance slid open once more to the familiar sight of the ship XO.

"Anything unusual?" Natarle asked as she entered alerting the relaxed Dalida, who immediately stood at attention, saluting stiffly.

"Ma'am!" Dalida addressed her in a nervous tone. "Nothing out of the ordinary!" He confirmed before quickly moving back to his assigned seat, not wanting to risk the woman's wrath. Nonplussed, the black-haired woman approached Arnold who was still focused on the view ahead of him before regarding the liquid packet being presented to him.

"Do we have the data on the hull's distortion?" Natarle inquired.

"Yes, thank you." Arnold responded, gratefully accepting the supplement. "Based on simplified measurements, the stress-strain has stopped within the permissible range." He continued as he released the supplement absent-mindedly. "In other words-" The supplement dropped to the floor, making the helmsman pause as he regarded the fallen item in realization.

"Ensign, please do remember that we are no longer in a weightless state." Natarle scolded Arnold. Regardless, the woman walked over and picked up the drink.

"I'm sorry." Arnold apologized before accepting the drink back.

"There are irregularities in the gravitational field." Natarle observed before leaning in slightly. "Perhaps an effect caused by the underground caves."

"What's that?" Tolle asked in confusion.

"Although based on pre-war data, and we don't know the accurate locations, we do still know that the surrounding area is full of abandoned oil, natural gas and mineral deposit mines." Arnold explained. "Landing in the wrong spot could be disastrous."

"Is the spot we're on now okay?" Tolle asked in concern.

"It is, right?" Arnold asked the XO, his tone having a small hint of doubt.

A prolonged silence passed over the trio. The potential knowledge that they might be hovering over a potential minefield entered their respective minds, filling them with a sense of apprehension. No sooner could their thoughts be vocalized, however, does the proximity sensor blare loudly, alerting the bridge crew. Momentarily surprised, Kuzzey and Dalida got to work on determining the disturbances origins.

"Laser detected and aimed at the ship!" Dalida called out. "Matching it now…! Confirmed, it's a target designator!"

* * *

 **Tsubasa's Room**

Getting his boots on, the white-haired Angel pilot had just awoken from his nap to the sound of the alarms blaring. "Can't even get a goddamn nap without trouble coming." He grumbled.

* * *

 **Catherine's Room**

"I just got in bed too." The redhead growled getting her boots on, and pulled on her shirt. "I better help with in hangar." She bolts out the door for the hangar to help get the other mobile suits ready for battle.

* * *

 **Haruto's Room**

The dark grey-haired boy looked up with a frown then glanced back at Hera in disappointment. "Sorry, looks like we're going into battle again."

The lavender-haired girl frowned, upset. "But your suit is damaged. What can you do?"

"I still have to help somehow." Haruto sat up from his bunk, leaving Hera to hold onto the sheets with a pout.

"No fair, bad guys always take my sleeping buddy away from me." The girl grumbled like a child.

"Be good now, I'll come back and read you bedtime story later." The boy smiled and left his quarters.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"It would seem that the Desert Tiger is attacking." A tall, muscular man with long black hair and a bow and quiver on his back wearing combat fatigues, a vest, and a cloak said.

"Yes, the Earth Alliance's new battleship. I saw a blueprint of it in Heliopolis. The last of the G-Weapons should be aboard it as well." A girl with blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, amber eyes, and light skin. She was wearing tan pants, a red shirt with a vest over it, combat boots, and a pair of gloves. She had a rifle slung over her shoulder and appeared to be in her mid-teens.

"What about the rumors that have been going around?" A man shorter than the other man with a large beard but wore the same getup as the taller one. "The ones about G-Weapons that are stronger than the ones made?"

"They can't be accurate." The girl said. "The Alliance only have five machines built, I saw them myself."

"In that case, we should get ready," The other man said. "The Tiger is beginning his attack."

The blonde-haired girl nodded. "Right, let's get the traps ready."

* * *

 **Miles Away**

Six green eyes flashed to life as a quick ring in the cockpit of the mech awoke its pilot.

"Huh?" She rubbed her tired red eyes and looked up blankly around the interior. "Are they here?"

Another flash came from the eyes.

"Oh," She smiled faintly then reached behind her to grab a device that attached to the 'Whiskers' on her back. The girl felt a rush of information and power that filled her with warmth. "Then let's go have a little fun, Goetia."

The mech started to rise, its appearance shadowed by the full moon except for its acid green eyes. It crouched down on one knee then launched itself into the air, igniting the thrusters from its back.

* * *

 **Hangar**

"Look, just get the thing ready!" Mu exclaimed in concern as his Skygrasper was still wired up.

"And I told you that it's impossible!" Murdoch responded hotly. "We don't even have time to get the ammunition loaded!"

"What about loading a pack?" Mu suggested.

"That'll take even MORE time!" Murdoch rebutted him. This caused Mu to let out an annoyed grunt.

"Well, we need to do someth-" Mu was cut off when a familiar Coordinator entered his line of sight. "Oi, kid, what are you doing here!"

"We need every asset we can get, right?" Kira said, heading towards the Strike.

By this time, the other pilots with functioning mobile suits arrived followed by those who were on standby.

"What's the hold up?" Kat asked getting to the Grasper. "Just use the Aile pack. The systems should link it in the catapult just like with the Strike."

"Since when?" Murdoch asked looking at the redhead. "We didn't have these things till now!"

Kat facepalmed. "It's in the programing, and why do you think the loading arms are so long?" She runs toward a control board. "Just get it fueled and what ammo you can into it. I'll set the system up!"

"Pilots, to your machines!" Tsubasa issued out orders, getting nods from Kyo and Noel. Each of them climbed into their respective mobile suits while Kira marched the Strike onto the linear catapult.

* * *

 **Moments Later – Bridge**

"More missiles inbound from the three attack copters!" Dalida called out.

"Lost sight of the enemies!" Jackie added.

"Scatter Flare shells and intercept!" Natarle commanded. Said order was relayed as the Archangel's missile pods opened and numerous flares were shot out to intercept the impeding missiles. The ploy worked as the missiles chased after the flares while the remaining few were shredded apart by the Archangel's CIWS.

"Send me out!" A determined voice called out over the communicator, surprising Miriallia as Kira's face appeared on-screen.

"Kira?" Miriallia asked in concern. "We're not ready yet."

"We still don't know the size and position of the enemy!" Natarle admonished him.

"None of us care!" Kyo exclaimed, interjecting into the conversation. "If there's an enemy, we have to deal with it. Simple as that."

Miriallia looked at the Strike pilot in concern. "Kira, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." The boy gave his friend a thumbs up and a grin.

"Hey, let's stop wasting time and get out there! I wanna hit something already!" The Stardust pilot said agitated.

"Captain!" Natarle regarded Murrue.

The brunette turned to her XO. "I may not like his attitude, but he can take off! We can't make any sudden movements with the ship anyway." She explained. "Have the Angel and the Strike lift off!"

"Load the Angel and Strike onto the catapult!" Natarle commanded. "Intercept the enemy helicopters."

* * *

 **Catapult**

As per Murrue's command, the Strike and Angel were swiftly loaded onto the platforms. The movement racks dropped the mobile suits into the launch clamps as numerous compartments slid open for the Strike.

"Equip the Launcher Striker!" Miriallia commanded over the communicator. As such, the Agni Beam Cannon slid out of its berth and onto the Strike's back, along with the appropriate power pack and mount as well as the shoulder guard. "Power connections, okay!" She confirmed before the bay doors slid open as the Linear Catapults folded out. "Routes clear, Strike and Angel please launch!" The launch signs all read clear.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, taking off!" Kira called out as the Strike takes off down the runway, detaching its power cable.

"Tsubasa Aoi, Angel Gundam, moving out!" Tsubasa called out as his own MS launches out into the fray to intercept the incoming enemy forces.

The moment the Strike left the confines of the Archangel, however, the mobile suit dropped harshly to the ground. Shocked at first, Kira activated the thrusters at the last second but the G-Weapon collapsed onto its knees. The Angel was the only one that didn't have this problem since it landed without much trouble, holding its Hardlight rifle with two hands.

"That's right there's gravity here." Kira said standing the Strike up, but the feet shifted in the sand. "Woah! The sand is softer than I thought!" He boosted into the air and nearly flew into an attacking helicopter. It fired missiles hitting the Strike hard enough to knock it back down.

Tsubasa retaliated by firing his rifle, a burst of plasma bolts striking home at the attack chopper and bringing it down in a burst of flames. "Kira, get your Phase Shift online!"

"R-right!" The Coordinator said activating the Phase Shift. The normal white, red and blue of the Strike appearing as more missiles are fired at him. "That's much better." Kira aimed the 320mm Agni Beam Cannon and fired missing his target. "I missed. Right the heat convection is throwing it off." He pulled out the keyboard and started rewriting the OS for desert combat. The Strikes movement improved quickly enough to be noticed as the Agni's next shot took down both helicopters and the fired missiles.

The next mobile suits to launch from the _Archangel_ was the Stardust as it landed on the sand, wielding its GN Sword II Blaster Custom. The Bolverk followed soon after in its MA Form.

"Noel, provide air support. Take out those choppers!" Tsubasa ordered. "Kyo, find any other enemy units and take them down. Kira, you and I will stand our ground here to protect the ship. Be careful, these guys have the homefield advantage."

"Roger!" The pilots replied in unison.

"You really think they might try a frontal attack next?" Kira asked watching the sand dunes for movement.

"No doubt. Keep your guard up. Our enemy knows what they're doing." Tsubasa answered, loading in a new charge pack into his Hardlight.

Unbeknownst to the pilots, however, their actions were being observed by a certain ZAFT Commander and his subordinate.

"They've come out now!" DeCosta remarked as he looked at the Strike. "That's the X-105 Strike, isn't it," He soon looked at the other mobile suits as well. "And those must be the Alpha units."

"Deploy the BuCUEs." The Desert Tiger commanded, ignoring the question. "I want to test the Strike's reactions and make sure that the BuCUEs have their electric cables ready. From the reports we've been getting, those unknown G-Weapons' armor is stronger than the Phase Shift so let's see how resistant it is."

Back on the battlefield, Noel ducked over a barrage of missiles from the attack copters that followed her. She pulled the thrusters back, letting her slow down and pass by her attackers then fired her built-in Igelstellung Vulcans that shredded the armor of the air units, sending them down into balls of fire.

Kyo glided along the desert, keeping his Stardust's rifle at the ready for any enemy attack. "Where are you…" He muttered, keeping a watchful eye for any surprises.

Kira saw a dust cloud before three new mobile suits jumped over the crest of the sand dune. "Incoming! One o'clock!" He shouts firing on the machines as they dodged with ease. "They're fast." The computer ID'd the machines. "TMF/A-802 BuCUE. Four of them have missile launchers and two with railguns."

The hound-like mobile suits fired their missiles upon the Angel and Strike. Tsubasa, luckily, had a shield to defend himself but Kira wasn't so lucky as the explosives detonated against his machine.

On the bridge, "Kira!" Miriallia cried out in worry.

"Confirmed as TMF/A-802 Forces Mobile Suit; BuCUE!" Sai informed the bridge crew.

"Did you say BuCUEs?!" Natarle responded worryingly as she realized the predicament the Gundams might be in.

"I'm alright!" Kira said before taking shots at the BuCUEs again. "They're just too fast!" He yelled trying to lead the targets and get a hit. It was wasting his power too much. "Damn it!"

"I don't know how you did in space…" One ZAFT pilot began to remark.

"…But BuCUEs rule on land!" Another finished as he unleashed a blast from his unit's Railgun. The blast impacts the Strike's Phase Shift and shakes the pilot inside. "Hah, stupid Natural! Now you're-" The ZAFT pilot was cut off when the Angel slashed the MS in half with its blue-colored beam saber.

"Cocky pilots die faster in battle," Tsubasa remarked, opening fire on the other BuCUEs with his auto rifle.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

In the hangar, Kat got the system working on the Skygrasper. "Alright! It's ready to load the Skygrasper now!"

"Just in time, kid." Murdoch said grinning. "We just finished loading ammo and fuel. Alright guys! Clear out!"

"Mu, the Aile pack is going to have about the same response time as your Zero." Kat warned. "Try to go easy till you get a feel for it."

"Thanks, Red." Mu said as the Skygrasper rolled into place on the catapult as the machines connected the Aile pack. "Mu La Flaga. Heading out!"

Murdoch pats the redhead's shoulder as the Skygrasper launched. "Thanks again, kid. You really are something else."

"Thanks, but we still have to be ready." Kat said hoping the others would be okay.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Waltfeld watched with an impressed whistle, "Those machines are something." Each Gundam worked fluidly with one another, they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. However, he was a bit disappointed with the Strike's performance so far. "DeCosta, send in the rest of the BuCUEs." He commanded.

"Sir?" His subordinate questioned in confusion.

"Six BuCUEs won't be enough against these mobile suits. We need to overrun them if possible. Don't worry, from what I've been told the pilots of those unknown G-Weapons are Naturals so they can't see everything coming." The Desert Tiger explained.

Meanwhile back with the Strike, Kira was still having a hard time hitting the BuCUEs. "Just stop already!" He yelled, hitting one at last making it explode in a ball of fire. "Got it!" Kira picked out another target just as more BuCUEs entered the battle. "There's more?"

The bridge crew could only continue to observe in worry at the Strike's poor response and aiming while the other Gundams and the Skygrasper repelled the enemy mobile suits.

"Fire Sledgehammers!" Natarle commanded, trying to salvage the situation.

"But it might hit the Strike and the Angel!" Jackie exclaimed worriedly.

"The Strike has PS Armor, doesn't it?! Plus, the Angel's armor is tougher than the Phase Shift!" The XO countered.

"But-" Jackie tried to argue only for Natarle to retort back.

"That's an order!" She finalized. "Right now, the Strike stands no chance! Both with this terrain and the pilot's current condition! The other mobile suits are basically doing everything themselves!"

"R-roger!" Jackie confirmed in a disgruntled tone. "Firing Sledgehammers!"

"Kira! Tsubasa!" Miriallia called out, trying to warn them but it came too late as the missiles veered towards the two Gundams. The BuCUE pilots used their superior mobility of the terrain to easily evade away from the oncoming missiles.

Tsubasa saw this with wide eyes and quickly engaged the Protect Bits to shield him and Kira. "What the hell!?" He cried out in anger.

"Why did they fire on us?" Kira asked in distress.

"Get your act together! Now, Kira!" The white-haired pilot shouted at the Coordinator. "Fix your damn OS for the current terrain. Right now, you're useless in this battle!"

"Oh my?!" Waltfeld remarked playfully. "Either that Captain isn't too kind to his pilots or they _really_ trust them to not get hit." He concluded before a thought hit him. _'I'm guessing it's the former with the Strike's piloting… but why target the other one?'_

Wasting no time, the BuCUEs continued their assault as they rained missiles and railgun bolts on the mobile suits.

Tsubasa gritted his teeth as he released his Agios Funnels and sent them on attacking runs to drive the ZAFT units back.

Kira got to work fixing the OS again. "It shouldn't take long." He said as his finger were nearly a blur fixing the programs making the Strike move better, aim, and response time also increased as he worked. The Coordinator quickly took out a BuCUE that charged at him. The Strike was fighting like a different machine now as it took down another BuCUE with ease.

"Oh?" The Desert Tiger grinned. "Seems the pilot managed to reconfigure the suit's OS to compensate for the terrain. Pretty incredible."

With the Stardust, the black-gold Gundam cuts down a BuCUE in half with the blade of its GN Sword II Blaster Custom.

"These small fry aren't even a challenge. Give me a boss or something!" Kyo exclaimed with a feral grin. An alarm rang in his cockpit as his instincts had him flip his Gundam over a plasma-laced claw. "The hell!?"

Once his mobile suit landed, he glared at this new foe. It looked like a taller, slightly wider version of the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex but it had armor from the ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael. It was colored primarily black with blood red paint and dark purple trim. It possessed six acid green eyes in a formation similar to the GN-010 Gundam Harute's when in Marute Mode. It carried a whole mess of weapons that seemed to greatly lower its agility and speed.

"Who in the hell are you?!" Kyo demanded, holstering his current weapon and replacing it with the GN Katana.

" _Tabitha Maxwell,"_ That name sparked something inside of the Stardust pilot's core. _"Pilot of the ASW-G-00 Gundam Ars Goetia."_

"The Black Devil herself," Kyo narrowed his eyes. "No idea how you got here but I could care less."

" _The Stardust,"_ Tabitha spoke softly, looking at the blade-clad mobile suit calmly. _"Close quarters combat. Can't win."_

"You've got a lot of guts saying," His Gundam's visor slides over its eyes as it entered a combat stance. "Maybe I should tear them out and see how they function!" He lunged at the demonic-based Gundam, clashing his sword against a pair of sword-maces that the Goetia now wielded.

With the other Gundams, the Strike destroyed another BuCUE. "That's three. Just how many are left?" Kira muttered before shooting a helicopter out of the air. "Tsubasa, how's it going with you? I'm at half battery."

"Let's see, I have hardly any particles left for any of my Agios or my Eclipse cannons, I'm down to my last charge pack for my rifle, and we're about to be overrun. So overall, I'm good." Tsubasa sarcastically remarked.

Noel landed on top of the _Archangel_ with her mobile suit in MS Form. "Guys, I can't help anymore. My battery is practically drained."

"There goes our air superiority." Tsubasa cursed. "Where the hell is-" The Stardust landed in front of them with several scratches on its armor. "Nevermind."

"Little bitch, I'll cut your damn head off!" Kyo yelled furiously as his Gundam slowly stood back up to its feet.

The Goetia landed a few yards away from the BuCUEs, wielding its sword-maces but the edges now glowed with plasma.

"Just what we needed. Another enemy after one of you guys." Kira deadpanned aiming the Agni. "We don't have time for this!" He fired wanting to take the new machine out fast.

The Coordinator didn't count on the impulse beam being absorbed by the new Gundam's armor.

"I knew it, Nano-Laminate Armor." Tsubasa said quietly, narrowing his eyes at the new foe.

"Beams won't work on Goetia." Tabitha commented with a neutral gaze as she charged at the group of four Gundams, swinging her left plasma sword-mace down to hit the Stardust but Kyo dodged, instead, it hit the Strike's right arm, cutting through the Phase Shift and removing its arm and missile launcher/chaingun.

Kira screamed pulling the Strike back from the Goetia. "Why are you doing this?! Can't you see we're protecting our ship?!"

Tabitha looked at the damaged Strike with a neutral gaze. "Yes," The Goetia turned around and started walking away. "I have no further business here. You're all too weak right now." With that said, the mobile suit engaged its optical camouflage, vanishing from existence.

Tsubasa glanced at the rest of the attacking ZAFT forces after the Black Devil left. "Well, looks we're about to die here…" He muttered. "Guys, back-to-back, we'll make this our last stand if we have to."

Kira moved the Strike's back toward the Angel's. "I'm not ready to give up just yet." He said using the left arm to pull out an Armor Schneider.

"No way am I gonna die here!" Kyo snarled as the battle mask of the Stardust opened, revealing a 'heat vent' mouth exactly like the Crossbone-modeled Gundams. "Bring it on! I'll take every last one of you bastards down!"

Noel brought out her Fenrir beam hand cannons, even though they had hardly any charge left. She could still use them as close combat weapons.

Suddenly out of nowhere an explosion hit one of the attack choppers. The pilots looked in the direction the fire came from only to see four small trucks shooting at the ZAFT forces. One of them came to a stop next to the Strike and fired a small transmitter onto the mobile suit.

"Listen up, pilot of this mobile suit, if you want to live you'll do exactly what I tell you." A female voice told the Coordinator as a map with a red dot appeared on Kira's screen. "Here is a trap we set for ZAFT. Bring the BuCUEs there."

"Freedom fighters?" Natarle asked.

"So it would seem." Murrue answered as the Strike stood up and ran towards the location on the map with the BuCUEs that were attacking it in hot pursuit. The Angel, Stardust, and Bolverk left to deal with any that remained behind to take them down.

Kira pushed the Strike to move as fast as it could with the BuCUEs following him. The Strike jumped over a sand dune and landed where the trap was. "I hope this works." He said moving away from the dune to bait the BuCUEs into the trap.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa took hold of his beam saber and cuts down another BuCUE that tried to pounce on him. "The Desert Tiger is famous for his BuCUEs. Now they're nothing but scrap!" The Angel kicks a second ZAFT MS back, sending it crashing on its back.

The Stardust took this chance to finish it off by stabbing its GN Spear straight through the 'belly', disabling the BuCUE. It then slashed two attack choppers in half with its GN Katana. "I won't lose! I'm never gonna lose!" Kyo declared.

Noel used her handguns to bash and smash each of her enemies, denting or breaking in armor. She wasn't good with this form of fighting but she made due. She gritted her teeth after taking a fall from a pouncing BuCUE but kicked it off and fired one last charge of energy from her gun, destroying it. "I'm so tired…" She panted.

Kira waited till the BuCUEs were all in the trap. "That's it. Just a little more." He thought aloud, waiting for a signal to get clear. "They're all here. What are you waiting for?"

"Move now!" The voice ordered.

The Strike boosted clear of the area before explosions filled the area, taking the legs off a few BuCUEs. Once the Strike was clear, a larger explosion happened that destroyed all the enemy machines at once. Kira just looked on with a blank look on his face as pieces of the mobile suits fell.

Andrew Waltfeld frowned. "Have all our remaining forces retreat."

"Sir?" DeCosta looked up at his CO.

"Despite the fact that they are currently damaged and drained of energy, they won't stop fighting." The Desert Tiger explained. "When you corner an injured animal, they become more vicious."

With that said, the remaining ZAFT forces retreated, leaving the Gundams alone.

Kira walked the Strike back to the _Archangel_ feeling tired. "At least they pulled out for now." He said going over to pick up the Strike's right arm. "But we're down another suit."

"It's a clean cut. That'll be fixed in no time." Tsubasa stated as the Angel, Stardust, Bolverk, and Strike stood behind the freedom fighters trucks. "You should be lucky that pilot missed your cockpit."

"I have a feeling we'll meet again." Kyo growled.

"For now, we can be thankful that we're all alive." Noel breathed a sigh of relief.

As they watched the rising dawn, the blonde-haired freedom fighter glared up at the four mobile suits but mostly at the Strike. Kira noticed this but said nothing about it.

* * *

 **(Begin Boogie Back by Miyu Inoue)**

 **(Boogie Back)** _The screen opens to reveal Cagalli and Lacus pass by each other_

 **(Instrumental)** _Cuts to Cagalli sitting in the backseat of a car as she watches the city go by in the land of Orb_

 **(Tobidashita timing)** _Cuts to Tsubasa on a beach chair reading a book_

 **(nari hibiku korekushon)** _Kat, Kyo, and Haruto are busy swimming in a pool while playing with a beach ball_

 **(Nigawarai no showtime tada enjite)** _Cuts to Kira and Cagalli on the shoulder of the Strike, watching the sunrise with amazed expressions_

 **(Kuruidashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart)** _Cuts to Lacus singing the lyrics of the song into a microphone_

 **(Nando demo Falling Falling down)** _Cuts to the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic flying towards a battle before a set of missiles explodes in front of them. When the smoke clears, a pair of blue eyes glow from a shadowy MS_

 **((Boogie back) Kimi wo oikakete)** _Cuts to the Impact throwing a punch with the Bolverk holding its beam handguns_

 **(Mune no kodou hayaku naru)** _The Duel, Buster, and Blitz appear side-by-side wielding their given weapons_

 **((Boogie back) Setsuna ni koishita)** _The Crossbolt Saber releases its funnels and fires its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Yume wo mou ichido)** _The Perfect Strike appears wielding all of its Striker Packs_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _The Stardust, wielding its GN Katana, stands back-to-back with the Cosmic which wields its Beam Magnum Custom_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to the Angel looking off to the side while a shadowy MS appears in front of it_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _Cuts to Cagalli looking up with a smile then cuts to two photos: One with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto together and the other with all of the Gundam pilots in it_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _The crew of the Archangel meets the freedom fighting resistance group, Desert Dawn._ Shows Murrue and Mu standing in front of the members of the freedom fighters

 _Meanwhile, tensions grow between the young members aboard the Legged Ship._ Kyo shoves Catherine with a frustrated look on his face before cutting to Kira being pressed up against by Flay

 _Further away, the Desert tiger resorts to punish the Desert Dawn for their actions._ Shows BuCUEs in a small village engulfed in flames before changing to the Desert Dawn in jeeps attacking the ZAFT mobile suits

 _And the shadowy puppet master releases biomechanical terrors upon the freedom fighters._ Several beast-like machines crush or blast the light-armored vehicles to pieces

 **Next Time:** Payback! The Beast Hunters

 _The hunt begins now, Gundam!_ Reveals a white lion-like robot pounce on the Angel, trying to bite its face off

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. Please note, some of this has lines from the old version of Stardust Angels.**

 **Special thanks to Knightwolf1875 and 117Jorn for assisting me with this chapter. Also, please follow Firem78910's prequel story to this one. It is called 'Before the Stardust'. I'm still looking for an Astray variant as well if anyone is interested.**

 **Tabitha Maxwell and the Ars Goetia Gundam belongs to Sky EXE. Special thanks to him for suggesting this character.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate those anymore.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you and you have no one to blame but yourself.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** ASW-G-00 Gundam Ars Goetia

 **Namesake:** Ars Goetia

 **Unit Type:** Custom High-Performance Mobile Suit

 **Manufacturer:** Tabitha Maxwell

 **Operators:** Tabitha Maxwell

 **Known Pilots:** Tabitha Maxwell

 **Power Plant:** 3x Ahab Reactor

 **Head Height:** 25.00 meters

 **Standard Weight:** 77.85 metric tons

 **Armor:** Luna Titanium Alloy w/Nano-Laminate Armor coating

 **Armaments:**

4x 12.7mm Triple-Barrel Linear Vulcan – The head of the Ars Goetia's Gundam Frame has been modified by Tabitha to be armed with four 12.7mm triple-barreled Linear Vulcans, which are a feature that the other Gundam Frames lack. They have a high rate of fire, but are low in power; as such, they are mainly used to engage targets in a defensive capacity or to intercept incoming attacks, such as missiles and attack helicopters. The Linear Vulcans can also be used to damage the sensors of an enemy MS at close quarters, a tactic that Tabitha is fond of using in a close-quarters engagement.

6x High-Frequency Heat Dagger – Located underneath the Gundam Ars Goetia's wrists, in the calves of the legs, and in the toes of the feet, the HF daggers are utilized as alternative close combat weapons. Unlike most HF weapons, the blades of the heat daggers can be superheated using excess heat from the Gundam's three Ahab Reactors. The heated blades can melt the enemies' armor on contact, which when combined with the high-frequency properties and the force applied to the attack, can inflict significant damage. Normally, they are handheld when in use, but can also slide out from under the wrists, out of the soles, and out of the toes as a surprise attack. The six daggers were given an anti-beam coating to protect them against enemy beam weapons.

10x High-Frequency/Plasma Claw – The fingers of the Ars Goetia's Gundam Frame have been heavily modified into HF claws, which are capable of ripping into the armor of most Mobile Suits with ease; although heavily-armored suits and battleships are capable of withstanding attacks from these weapons unless weak points like the joints and thrusters are targeted. They are also capable of catching other melee weapons of enemy Mobile Suits like swords and axes and shattering them by applying pressure with the Ars Goetia's grip when the HF feature is active, while beam sabers and other similar weapons can only be caught when the Plasma Mode, which covers the hands in a highly concentrated plasma field, is engaged.

2x High-Frequency/Plasma Sword-Mace – The two High-Frequency/Plasma Sword-Maces were originally regular Sword-Maces that were taken from a pair of ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus model kits and are the primary handheld weapons of the Gundam Ars Goetia. Their shape allows them to be utilized in close-quarters combat without hampering the Mobile Suit's mobility while granting them the benefits of both a sword and a mace, allowing them to attack with both heavy slices and crushing blows. The handles of the two sword-maces are also adjustable, allowing them to be extended to grant the weapons a greater reach and to retract for when the unit is in close-quarters combat against another enemy that is utilizing a sword or a similar type of weapon. In addition, the ends of the handles can be combined to form a giant double-edged sword-mace which can be used like a large staff. Like most of the other weapons in the Ars Goetia's arsenal, the blades can be covered in a highly concentrated plasma field when confronted with enemy beam weapons. These weapons also possess a hidden feature, in which the large blades of the sword-maces are actually sheathes for a pair of smaller Valkyrie Blades that are usually kept hidden as surprise weapons, with the extendable handles being the actual handles of the hidden blades.

2x High-Frequency/Plasma Extendable Valkyrie Blade – A pair of close combat sword-type weapons that were originally from the ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael model kit that was used as the ASW-G-00 Gundam Goetia's base and were given serrated edges to increase their cutting power, the blades have a goldish color because they are made from special super hard metal. This rare metal is tougher than the material used in the Gundam Frame and the armor. Should a situation ever occur where the two Extendable Valkyrie Blades would be more preferable, than the two sword-Maces would be first reattached to their waist-mounted hardpoints, then the magnetic locks which keep the blades secure to the weaponized sheathes disengage, allowing the blades to be unsheathed. These blades also have the unique feature of being able to extend their handles to give the weapons a longer reach, which can be used to surprise unsuspecting enemies. Like most of the other weapons in the Ars Goetia's arsenal, the blades can be covered in a highly concentrated plasma field when confronted with enemy beam weapons.

4x Ars Goetia Shield – Mounted on both forearms and on the lower legs, the four Ars Goetia Shields were originally two pairs of Valkyrie Shields taken from two V08-1228 Grimgerde model kits, and are the main defensive armament of the Gundam Ars Goetia. Their size allows them to be moved more quickly than larger shields despite being bigger than the standard Valkyrie Shields, and they also serve as the suit's primary offensive armament next to the two sword-maces due to the multiple weapons systems housed within the thickened shields. In addition, the four shields are equipped with I-Fields and Defense Rods which are utilized to block enemy beam attacks via a plasma field to create a triple-layered defense against beam weapons, as the shields are coated in Nano-Laminate Armor. Uniquely, due to their design the shields can rotate the rear section up to 120-degrees forwards to allow for easier storage, which is how the leg-mounted shields are normally carried. The leg-mounted shields are actually a pair of reserve shields in the event that the primary pair are either damaged or destroyed, which in either event the leg shields are disconnected and then reconnected to the Mobile Suit's arms; however, they are also fully functional even when mounted on the legs, giving the Gundam full access to the weapons equipped to all four shields at once.

4x High-Frequency Heat Rod – Two pairs of segmented whip-like projected chains housed in the Ars Goetia Shields, with one per shield. Deactivated, they can be used to trip or entangle an opponent. When activated, the material becomes super-heated, allowing them to cut and burn through armor. In addition, the rods can also vibrate at high frequencies while superheated, which increases the weapons' cutting power immensely; to the point where a single swipe can destroy multiple heavily-armored Mobile Suits and can leave large gashes in a battleship' armor. Each whip is 30 meters in length, and are normally retracted inside the shields by utilizing a cylindrical drum-like compartment that wraps around the internal pile bunkers. The heat rods are normally not used in favor of the Valkyrie Blades, but they have a longer reach and can be utilized as surprise weapons when needed. To prevent their destruction upon contact with an enemy beam weapon, the whips were given an anti-beam coating, which allows the Gundam to deflect enemy beam fire with precise swings of its whips; however, this is a technique that requires great skill to pull off.

8x 40mm Linear Autocannon – Mounted on the sides of the Ars Goetia Shields are two 40mm linear autocannons each. The slugs fired from these cannons are propelled by railgun technology, which allows each slug to have an impact force that rivals much larger Mobile Suit cannons and bazookas in spite of their significantly smaller caliber. Each shot is individually much more powerful than a shot from one of the linear Vulcans, but they have a significantly slower rate of fire as a trade-off. Despite this, a few solid hits or a single, well-placed hit are capable of punching through the armor of most mass-production Mobile Suits, and at point blank range can even inflict heavy damage to units equipped with Gundanium Alloy armor and pierce through Nano-Laminate armor in a single shot if it strikes a flat piece of armor head-on. In close-quarters situations, the weapons can be utilized for surprise attacks and can throw off an enemy's balance, allowing for a killing blow from another weapon to connect if the force of the slug doesn't penetrate the cockpit armor beforehand. Each autocannon is loaded with 50 rounds of ammunition to provide a total of 400 rounds before reloading is required.

4x High-Frequency/Plasma Pile Bunker – There is a single 8-meter long high-frequency/plasma pile bunker built into each of the Ars Goetia Shields which are used in armor-piercing attacks. Each pile bunker is equipped with high-frequency technology, allowing the weapons to penetrate even the toughest enemy armor. The Plasma Mode of these weapons covers them in a highly concentrated plasma field, which allows the weapons the punch clean through enemy beam shields.

4x High-Frequency/Plasma Valkyrie Blade – A quartet of close combat sword-type weapons that were taken from a V08-1228 Grimgerde and a ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael model kit and given serrated edges to increase their cutting power, the blades have a goldish color because they are made from special super hard metal. This rare metal is tougher than the material used in the Gundam Frame and the armor. The pair of Valkyrie Blades can be held in hand when in use, or be deployed directly from the Ars Goetia Shields by rotating them forward from their stored positions. Like most of the other weapons in the Ars Goetia's arsenal, the blades can be covered in a highly concentrated plasma field when confronted with enemy beam weapons.

High-Frequency/Plasma Chainsaw Sword – Modelled after a European longsword, the HF Chainsaw Sword is the Gundam Ars Goetia's reserve melee weapon. What sets it apart from other bladed weapons is in the fact that it incorporates a function similar to that of a chainsaw along the length of the blade. Each of the "teeth" are also serrated and possess high-frequency properties, drastically increasing the performance of the weapon in close-quarters sword fights. Also, like most of the other weapons in the Ars Goetia's arsenal, the sword can be covered in a highly concentrated plasma field when confronted with enemy beam weapons. When not in use, the sword is stored on the rear skirt armor.

High-Frequency/Plasma Napalm Plasmathrower – One of the most unique and dangerous weapon in the Ars Goetia's arsenal, the HF Napalm Plasmathrower is a weapon that can easily destroy just about any Mobile Suit that is within its attack range. Instead of a flamethrower with combustible fuel and oxidizer, it utilizes a directed stream of highly-concentrated plasma to melt any enemies that are within its effective 300-meter range. Since the weapon utilizes plasma instead of combustible fuel and oxidizer, its effectiveness in space is equal to that when it's in the atmosphere, and no fuel has to be burned to generate the intense amount of heat; however, the weapon will overheat should the plasma stream remain active for too long, restricting its usage to short bursts to allow for optimum cooling. The weapon also has the option of adding Napalm to the plasma stream to increase its effectiveness against heavy enemy armored units such as battleships, but the Napalm's effectiveness is reduced in the vacuum of space. The weapon is also equipped with four retractable high-frequency chainsaw mandibles that can rip through almost any form of armor with ease, and can be coated in a layer of highly concentrated plasma to allow it to penetrate beam shields. A favored tactic that Tabitha likes to use is to catch enemy Mobile Suits within the "jaws" of the weapon with the mandibles, then unleash a point-blank plasma stream to melt and destroy the captured machine before it has any chance to escape. Due to its bulk, the weapon is difficult to use in a close-quarters fight, but it was given Nano-Laminate armor to help it survive enemy beam weapons. In addition, it is hinged in the middle, allowing the weapon to bend up to 125-degrees in two directions. This is important, because the weapon can also be utilized as a spare arm for the Ars Goetia in emergency situations, such as when repairs on one of the arms isn't complete and the Mobile Suit has to be sortied quickly, or if one of the arms is destroyed in combat and retreating isn't an option. In either of these situation, the arm in question is removed and replaced with the HF/PNP. Once the new "arm" is mounted into place, the hidden hand unfolds from the nozzle of the plasmathrower, allowing the weapon arm to utilize handheld weapons as well. This hidden manipulator is designed to be ambidextrous with two thumbs, one on the top and bottom of the hand with three fingers in between just like the hands of the GN-009 Seraphim Gundam.

XSR-R-500-60 – Modelled after the XM-500 Sniper Rifle but equipped with a lengthened barrel that can be retracted for ease of storage, the XSR-R-500-60 is the only dedicated long-range anti-Mobile Suit/anti-ship weapon equipped to the Ars Goetia. Mounted on the upper right backpack arm, the weapon is capable of destroying most Mobile Suits in a single shot from a range of over 500 kilometers thanks to the powerful array of optical, thermal, and radar sensors that are equipped to the weapon which allows for extreme accuracy to be attained from the Mach 15, 200mm rounds that are fired. The weapon carries a total of 60, 200mm rounds of ammunition in three helical magazines mounted on the rear of the weapon in a triangle configuration, with 20 rounds each. When one magazine is used up, the weapon automatically cycles to the next available magazine without needing to eject it, allowing the magazines to be simply reloaded after a battle instead of wasting additional resources on manufacturing new magazines.

2x High-Frequency/Plasma War Axe – Modelled after a double-bladed war axe but equipped with telescoping handles to allow for single-handed wielding when needed as well as for ease of storage, the two high-frequency/plasma axes serve as an additional pair of reserve weapons in the event that the High-Frequency/Plasma Chainsaw Sword is either lost in battle or when confronted with a situation in which the axes are better suited to deal against. The blades of the axes are serrated to grant additional cutting power, and the handles can be combined to create a double-ended war axe which can smash through heavy enemy armor with greater ease than their default form due to the wider arc of the axe swings in this form which give the weapon greater momentum upon impact. Like most of the other weapons in the Ars Goetia's arsenal, the axes can be covered in a highly concentrated plasma field when confronted with enemy beam weapons. When not in use, the axes are stored on the middle pair of backpack arms in their storage configuration.

4x High-Frequency/Plasma Pile Bunker – Four additional pairs of HF/Plasma pile bunkers are built within the lower legs and the forearms of the modified Gundam Frame itself to give the unique Mobile Suit a total of 8 pile bunkers for use in CQC (Close-Quarters Combat), and are utilized when attacking with martial arts strikes to inflict significant damage to enemy Mobile Suits. As each of the pile bunkers only have an effective range of five meters, they are normally reserved as weapons of surprise and are meant to deal a finishing blow to an enemy, but can also be utilized to inflict significantly more damage in bare-handed combat.

7x High-Frequency/Plasma Electromagnetic Wire Gunblade – Mounted on the enlarged front, side, and rear skirts, and on the back of the Ahab Drive unit are seven High-Frequency/Plasma Electromagnetic Wire Gunblade that was taken from a septet of Hashmal kits that were equipped with a single 60mm electromagnetic gun and can utilize all-range attacks against any enemies within two hundred meters of the Ars Goetia. The 200 meter long wire that each blade is attached to is made of a special alloy that at room temperature is viscous and can be charged with a trace amount of electrical current. This allows the weapon to move fluidly in any direction, allowing it to attack from unexpected angles as directed by Tabitha through the Ālaya-Vijñāna System once the Gunpla was transformed into a genuine Mobile Suit. The wire is also coated in Nano-Laminate Armor, allowing it to withstand enemy beam attacks as well as granting it excellent physical resistance as the wire's flexibility allows it to bend with the force of an enemy attack and therefore nullify most of, if not all of, the attack's striking power. The blade itself is serrated to increase its effective cutting power, is made of a superhard metal which grants it high durability, and its effective slicing and piercing power can be enhanced by engaging the High-Frequency technology that the blade is equipped with. When the weapon's Plasma Mode is engaged, the blade is covered in a highly concentrated plasma field that can, with sufficient force, allow the blade to pierce through both heavy physical and beam shields as well as allowing the blade to repel attacks from enemy beam weapons. In addition, there is a miniature Ahab Drive System built into the back of each blade, granting it both greater movement speed and flexibility. The single retractable 60mm linear guns that are mounted on the top of each blade give the weapons ranged attack capability, and the armor-piercing slugs that are fired from the miniaturized electromagnetic launchers are capable of piercing through Nano-Laminate Armor at ranges of up to 1000 meters in atmosphere should the shots impact against a flat piece of armor at an approximate right angle; in an environment where gravity and air resistance aren't an issue (i.e. space), this effective range dramatically increases to more than hundreds of kilometers. However, unless the slug strikes the target at a sufficient angle, the projectile will inflict little to no damage and has a chance to simply ricochet off the target. Each electromagnetic gun is loaded with 500 60mm rounds which gives them a total of 2,500 shots before reloading is required. When the linear guns aren't in use, they retract into the dull side of the blades to protect the electromagnetic rails from accidentally being damaged while the weapons are engaged in melee combat. When not in use, the seven wire gunblades are kept in their storage configuration, which has both the Ahab Drive-mounted unit and the six skirt-mounted units point straight downwards.

 **Special Equipment and Features:**

Ahab Drive System – A revolutionary piece of technology that has been installed directly into the back of the Gundam Frame, which renders thrusters both inefficient and obsolete. The system works by utilizing the Ahab Particles/Ahab Waves that are generated by the three Ahab Reactors to create gravity and anti-gravity fields. A strong gravitational field is created in the desired direction of travel, and a strong anti-gravity field is created in the opposite direction. As the gravitational field "pulls" the Mobile Suit, the anti-gravitational field "pushes" the unit, allowing for extremely high speeds to be attained. In fact, the speeds that can be obtained are so great that a round trip from Earth to Jupiter and back only takes 500 hours when they are at their closest points to each other. In addition, the direction of travel can be changed in an instant, which when combined with the Mobile Suit's AMBAC systems allow for extreme maneuverability and sudden directional changes to be possible.

3x Ahab Reactor – The Gundam Ars Goetia is equipped with three synchronized Ahab Reactors, which are a type of reactor that produces Ahab Particles/Ahab Waves. The particles are generated when a phase transition occurs inside its vacuum device, and their uses include power generation, disrupting/jamming communications, reducing inertial effects (which is vital when the Ahab Drive System, artificial gravity as well as other things that facilitate life in space. The three Ahab Reactors make it completely different from the other 72 Gundam Frames, which are only equipped with two synchronized reactors. Also, it is the addition of the third reactor that gives the Ars Goetia the power needed to utilize the Ahab Drive to its maximum potential.

Ālaya-Vijñāna System – An organic device system, it is a type of man-machine interface. The system consists of two parts; one part is installed in the Mobile Suit, and the other part (informally referred to as "Whiskers") is implanted into the pilot's spine (usually at a young age as the implants only fuse with growing children). Thanks to this system, the pilot can be connected to the Mobile Suit's computer and directly process Mobile Suit data. It also allows the pilot (even uneducated ones) to operate the Mobile Suit for combat without reading the instruction manual. The implant(s) in the pilot act as pseudo-brain lobe(s) and also governs spatial awareness; as such, the pilot's spatial awareness is enhanced. The more implants a person has, the higher their information transfer rate through the system (in Tabitha's case, she is equipped with 34 such implants; one for each vertebrae and one on the lower back of her skull). The Ars Goetia's Ālaya-Vijñāna System can transmit higher than the usual amount of data to the pilot as its limiter was switched off for Tabitha's use, thus only she can pilot the Gundam without any problems. The version of the system equipped to the Ars Goetia was modified upon the unit's transformation into a genuine Mobile Suit to allow it to work in conjunction with the unit's ZERO System.

Anti-Beam Coating Cloak – Taken from a XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 model kit, the Ars Goetia can be equipped with a cloth cloak that had been treated with an anti-beam coating. Functioning similar to physical shields that had received the same treatment, the cloak can be used to protect the Mobile Suit from beam shots. With its size it can completely cover the Mobile Suit, including the head, providing full body protection. However, despite its advantages, one of which is conserving power, the cloak has two disadvantages. First, unlike a beam shield the cloak can only handle about 5 shots before the coating wears off, rendering the cloak simple cloth. The second disadvantage is that the cloak offers no protection from physical weapons. The Ars Goetia's cloak can also mask the unit's heat signature, rendering it invisible to infrared sensors.

Ars Nova Mode – The Ars Nova Mode equipped to the Gundam Ars Goetia is an unexpected addition added to the Gundam after it was transformed into a genuine Mobile Suit. The system acts by disengaging all performance limiters, including those on the Ālaya-Vijñāna System and the Ahab Reactors, to allow the Mobile Suit to perform beyond normal operating parameters. There are two apparent triggers that activate the system: The first trigger automatically engages the Ars Nova if a large hostile Mobile Armor is detected, while the second trigger is a manual override of all safety locks to manually access the system, which is reserved for emergency purposes only due to the immense strain it places on the pilot. The only visual warnings that can be seen when the system activates is the optics changing color from an acid green to a blood red color, and blue arcs of electricity being emitted from the joints as a result of the enormous amounts of power flowing through them.

Backpack Arm – There are six backpack arms on the Ars Goetia's backpack, one on each of the upper, lower, and middle flanks of the back Ahab Drive block. The backpack arms can mount weapons, and when their hidden jointed arms are deployed, some weapons, such as the XSR-R-500-60, can be used while still mounted.

Dummy Launcher – A deception device that takes advantage of Ahab Wave interference. Thanks to this interference, any enemy unit that engages the Ars Goetia must rely heavily on visual sensors, which can be tricked by inflatable decoys. These decoy balloons are designed to mimic Mobile Suits, asteroids, and even warships. More sophisticated varieties are equipped with small maneuvering verniers, allowing them to move in a realistic manner and register on infra-red sensors. The ASW-G-00 is equipped with two hand mounted dummy launchers that can deploy numerous inflatable dummies in the shape and color of either the ASW-G-00 (which are also capable of emitting Ahab Waves in the same frequency as the Mobile Suit's three reactors to trick Ahab sensors) or small asteroids (which aren't capable of emitting their own Ahab Waves). With these dummies the Gundam can confuse an enemy trying to bombard the unit at long range or in an engagement in an area that is heavy in debris, long enough for the Gundam to use its weapons or to sneak up on its unsuspecting target for a surprise attack.

High Sensitivity Search Array – A powerful sensor array that was created by Tabitha is mounted on the face above the main optical sensors. The array is normally kept in its storage configuration, which looks like a large protrusion from the unit's forehead, but when additional scanning and targeting data is needed, the array opens like two pairs of mandibles. On each of the "mandibles" is a highly sensitive sensor which allows for greatly detailed scans on enemy units and capable of picking out strengths and weaknesses of individual models. In addition, a pair of small antenna unfold from each "mandible", allowing for an increase in radar sensitivity as well as the capability to intercept enemy communications, and at the center of the array is a smaller version of the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon's Search Eye, which allows for scanning of enemy Mobile Suits and can identify any weak points. However, deploying the array also makes the head more vulnerable as the head's silhouette becomes bigger and is therefore easier to target.

Nano-Laminate Armor – A powerful defensive type of paint or coating that is applied on the surface of a Mobile Suit's or a ship's armor. It is powerful to the point where ranged firearms cannot score decisive hits against them and may only shave off small pieces of it. Because of its strength and widespread usage, anti-mobile weapons are usually in the form of melee weapons as they are best at dealing damage to the armor. Another weakness is that continuous hits from Napalm can melt the armor altogether. The armor strength is positively influenced by Ahab Waves, thus if the Ahab Reactors shut down the armor's capability will drop. However, as the foundation is strong, the drop is minimal. It is also possible for the Nano-Laminate Armor from one part of a Mobile Suit to be taken and painted over another section or even be mixed together with another Nano-Laminate Armor paint type/color. Among all of the Nano-Laminate Armor paint types, white is the cheapest. Nano-Laminate Armor is also capable of diffusing and minimizing the power of beam weapons, rendering them completely ineffective against any unit that is coated in the armor material. However, while the unit with the Nano-Laminate Armor itself may not take much direct damage when hit, some of the beam may still deflect towards the original direction which may cause it to hit other things. Beam Sabers, on the other hand, are capable of causing the armor to melt should they maintain physical contact for a long enough period of time.

Optical Camouflage – The Optical Camouflage uses a holographic projection system that creates an illusionary image of its surroundings to avoid visual detection, a form of invisibility. The camouflage isn't a true invisibility cloak, but rather an advanced grid projection system to blend into its surroundings like a chameleon. When performing missions that need the equipped Mobile Suit to be hidden, the optical camouflage blends the unit into its surroundings; however, the camouflage isn't perfect. The camouflage isn't an active cloaking field; rather, it's only applicable when the unit is either completely stationary or while it is moving slowly. Should the unit make any quick movement during cloak, the optical camouflage would unveil the unit to the n*** eye; however, it may still avoid sensor detection.

ZERO System – The ZERO System equipped to the Gundam Ars Goetia is an unexpected addition added to the Gundam after it was transformed into a genuine Mobile Suit. The ZERO System connects directly with the mind of the pilot, flooding him/her with combat data and possible outcomes. This overload of data could allow the pilot to achieve total victory, but places great mental and emotional stress on the pilot. Those exposed to the ZERO (an acronym for Zoning and Emotional Range Omitted) System can become totally unstable, unable to tell the difference between friend and foe. Victims may even suffer mental breakdown or death. Extreme amounts of mental discipline is needed to master the system, and those that do are capable of turning the tide of battle almost single-handedly. The version of the system that became a part of the Ars Goetia was apparently designed to take full advantage of the Ālaya-Vijñāna System and can seamlessly transfer and receive data to and from the pilot instantaneously.

360-degree Panoramic Cockpit – A custom cockpit designed by Tabitha, it utilizes a spherical design instead of the more square-shaped cockpits used by other Mobile Suits. The monitors project a complete 360-degree view of the Mobile Suit's surroundings, granting a massive increase in situational awareness.

 **Optional Equipment:**

Any shell-firing weapon, handheld missile launcher or solid blade scavenged from the battlefield.

AAS-M00-A Assault Arms Type-A – The AAS-M00-A Assault Arms Type-A is a long distance transport craft/booster used for transporting containers and Mobile Suits and utilizes the GN Assault Container as the base unit. It can travel at extremely high speeds and thus traverse great distances in just a short amount of time like the base model, but these capabilities have been significantly enhanced due to the addition of two synchronized Large Ahab Reactors and the Ahab Drive System, giving the craft an even greater top speed than the ASW-G-00 Gundam Ars Goetia is capable of achieving on its own, to the point where it can make a round trip from Earth to Jupiter and back in only 500 hours when the planets are at their farthest from each other. Like the GN Assault Container, the Assault Arms Type-A can also act as a transport for a single Mobile Suit; however, unlike its predecessor, the Type-A can also act as a self-sufficient mobile base thanks to the Nanomachine Regeneration System that is incorporated into the craft, allowing it to repair both itself and the ASW-G-00 Gundam Ars Goetia whenever the Gundam is docked and has taken damage after an engagement by utilizing any molecular material that is mined from asteroids, including rocks. The Assault Arms Type-A is more than twice as big as its predecessor, as it also incorporates a living quarters complete with a kitchen, storage for more than a three month's supply of food for a single person, a bathroom, and an airlock to access the small bay the Gundam is stored in. The craft is also armed with 22 retractable high-energy laser turrets and 8 plasma pulse flak guns to defend against Mobile Suits and missiles, two pairs of large grappling claws equipped with high-frequency technology and a single laser blade per claw as well as a pair of large retractable buster swords for use in close quarters engagements, four beam cannons in the bow, a powerful I-Field generator, six beam shield projectors, and thick Luna Titanium Alloy with a Nano-Laminate Armor coating for use in self-defense in a combat situation. Also, like the GN Assault Container, the Assault Arms Type-A is perfectly capable of entering and exiting the atmosphere completely on its own, and is also capable of flying under gravity in atmospheric conditions as well as functioning underwater.

 **Visual Appearance:** Gundam Frame is both taller and slightly wider than the other 72 frames due to the third Ahab Reactor and also incorporates several built-in weapons systems such as the pile bunkers and linear Vulcans, and the face has six acid green eyes in a formation similar to the GN-010 Gundam Harute's when in Marute Mode instead of two eyes, otherwise appearance is similar with the exception of the arms being proportionally similar to those of the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex; Armor is derived from both the ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael and ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex, but also includes armor for the otherwise exposed waist area; Color scheme consists with black as the primary, blood red as the secondary, and dark purple for the trim.


	17. Payback! The Beast Hunters

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter. And a big thanks to my co-writers, Knightwolf1875 and 117Jorn for assisting me with the previous chapters.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me. However, I would like to inform you that not every character will be able to get a spotlight in the story.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 15:** Payback! The Beast Hunters

* * *

 **(Begin INSANITY by Masami Okui)**

 **(Electric Guitar and Bass)** _The screen opens to a cutaway of the Angel's face then shifts to the Stardust wielding its GN Katana and finally to the Cosmic looking off to the side. The scene cuts away to reveal the title_

 **(Heavy Rock Instrumental)** _Cuts to the Archangel with Stardust shouldering its Buster Cleaver then the camera passes over the Cosmic kneeling with its Beam Magnum Custom held in its hand and finally zooms into the cockpit of the Angel as Tsubasa looks up with a small grin. The camera zooms out as the three Gundams launch into the sky until the Angel comes down slashing the camera with its GN Blade Bit_

 **(Kuroi niji ga~)** _Cuts to a scene with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto separately looking at their GP Bases before appearing in their pilot suits_

 **(Brightness ugomeita~)** _Kira looks up at the sky while Cagalli looks at him dressed as a freedom fighter before she turns wearing a green dress with Athrun in the background, looking at a pendant with a sorrowful expression_

 **(Fukaku nemuru~)** _Cuts to Mu La Flaga with the Skygrasper, Makoto Nanaya with the Impact Gundam, Noel Vermillion with the Bolverk Gundam, and Catherine Hoffman with the Crossbolt Saber_

 **(Sei wo tsuki ugokasu)** _The Comet Gundam lands on a metal surface, grinding its feet across while its single eye glows as it brings up its Twin Buster Rifle and fires_

 **(Electronica Instruments)** _Images of the Azazel, Xuanzang, Genoace Blazer, and Ars Goetia appear_

 **(Honoo ni ukabu shinjitsu ima)** _Cuts to Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol standing in front of the camera with the Duel, Buster, and Blitz behind them resting in their berths_

 **(Kono mi ezuki hai ni natte mo)** _A figure cloaked in black with a lone visible red eye swings their arm out as Bio-Drones and several robotic beasts advance through a burning city_

 **(Isshun no mirai erabe yo [Go or back?])** _The scene reveals cutaways of the combined Gundams: the Starwing firing its Wing Rifle, the Meteor blasting its Twin GN Hyper Burst Cannons, the Seraph spreading its arms to release a storm of GN particles, and the Valkyrie slashing at the camera with its Valkyrie Blade_

 **(Chorus)** _Cuts to the Angel on one knee in a burning forest, holding both of its beam sabers in both hands as it boosts towards the camera, zooming toward its eyes_

 **(Togatta knife tsukitsuke rareru)** _The scene cuts to a beam being blocked by the Comet as it burst out of the smoke and fired its Buster Rifle at a transformed Cosmic, the Gundam returning fire with its Beam Magnum as the two energies collided with each other_

 **(Torawareta kokoro ga)** _The Stardust and Ars Goetia engage in a sword duel as the battle mask of the black-gold Gundam opens to reveal the 'heat vent' while the six eyes of the demonic Gundam turn blood red_

 **(Sakenda koe wo kiki nogasa nai nara)** _Cuts to Hera praying before a bright light strikes her in the center of her chest then cuts to an image of several Bio-Drones firing tracer energy rounds at the Angel as it weaves past them, wielding a beam saber. Inside the cockpit, Tsubasa's eyes melded into the X-shaped pupils of an Xccelerator_

 **(Maiyo iwa nai~)** _Lacus Clyne plays with her Haros before noticing a brown-haired figure in the distance smiling at her_

 **(Kurai yami demo…)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira standing back-to-back as they look into the starry night sky_

 **(Hard Rock Instrumental)** _Shifts to the Aile Strike, Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic launching from the Archangel as they avoid several missiles and beams fired at them. A large mobile suit fires a bluish-green beam at the four Gundams, forcing them to raise their shields in defense. Out of the smoke, the Aile Strike and a larger shadowed Gundam with glowing blue eyes charges at the massive mobile suit_

 **(Fading Instruments)** _Cuts to a freeze frame of the bridge crew, the Heliopolis gang, the Gundam pilots, and the Gundams in front of the Archangel_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Archangel**

"So should we go out there, Captain?" Natarle asked as Murrue stood on the bridge looking at the gathering outside.

"Yes, you remain here." Murrue said as she made her way toward the ground level to meet with the freedom fighters. Meanwhile, Mu went towards the hatch as well to meet with the freedom fighters.

' _I hope I know the Captain so well that she will be down there.'_ Mu thought as the Gundams stood at attention.

In the Strike, Kira was looking at the face of the girl. "It's her… the girl from Heliopolis." He said as the blonde girl stared up at the Strike before turning to the other Gundams.

Meanwhile, Mu finally met up with the Captain in the Archangel as she was about to open the hatch with three armed soldiers beside her.

"Captain, we seem to be running into more problems by the second." The Hawk of Endymion remarked.

"Yes, it's beginning to become a mess of trouble for us." Murrue frowned.

"I'm seriously starting to suspect that our resident mobile suit pilots have a lot more that they aren't telling us about." Mu stated with a grin.

"We'll handle that later. First let's go meet our rescuers." Murrue said as she and Mu walked out, leaving the soldiers behind as they waited for anything to happen and hoped that something doesn't.

"Thank you, for all your help. I am Captain Ramius of the Archangel of the 8th Fleet." Murrue introduced herself as she looked at the built man with a black beard who stood apart from the other freedom fighters.

"We didn't do it for you, we just happen to be ZAFT's enemies as well." The man said. "I am Sahib Ashman."

"Well, thank you anyhow." Mu said as Sahib turned to look at him.

"I've seen you before, but I am not sure where." The resistance member said.

"My name is Mu La Flaga and I don't know a soul in these parts." Mu said as Sahib smiled.

"Well, I never would've thought that the Hawk of Endymion would be in a place like this." Sahib said before looking at the Gundams. "However, I would really like to know about those mobile suits."

"That one is the Earth Alliance's new mobile suit the Strike." The blonde girl said. "But I don't know about the others."

"So, here we are," Sahib commented. "How good it is that we know who you are and you know who we are. I must say though we were surprised to see you land in such an unfortunate location. I can only assume that you landed in this place by accident, but now that you're here…" He trailed then gave the two EF officers in front of him a critical eye. "I'm curious to know what you plan to do."

Murrue and Mu exchanged looks then returned their gaze back onto Sahib. The brunette answered first, "Can we count on your complete cooperation?" She asked.

The leader of the Desert Dawn released a brief huff of amusement. "If you're serious about talking, you should lower your guns first." This declaration surprised everyone aboard the _Archangel_ , including the security team waiting in case of trouble. The burly man glanced up at the mobile suits. "They should disarm as well." Then he realized the current state of the Strike. "Humor aside, anyways."

"Very well," Murrue looked toward the Gundams. "Ensign Yamato, Tsubasa, Kyo, Noel, please come down here."

Everyone watched as the hatches of the four mobile suits opened, allowing said pilots to disembark from their machines. Kira and Noel used their pulley ropes to descend from their elevated positions while the Angel and Stardust knelt down on one knee, allowing their own pilots to exit. The four teens grabbed their helmets and removed them, allowing the members of the Desert Dawn to see the youngsters that fought in the battle. Even Sahib was surprised to see how young the pilots really were.

The blonde girl suddenly gasped in shock when her eyes landed on Kira. Then as quickly as it came, her shock turned into frustration. Cagalli stormed over to the Coordinator boy and stopped in front of him, glaring directly into his purple eyes. "So it _is_ you." Her words came out with such venom that it could practically poison him.

Sahib and Murrue looked on in surprise. Meanwhile, a certain redhead, who had also been watching, looked on with a troubled expression.

Mu slowly reached for his handgun in case the girl tried to harm Kira but the man wielding the bow stood in front of him with a hand on his knife. Reluctantly, the Hawk of Endymion backed off.

Kira looked at the blonde in confusion, "Wha…?"

"Why…" Cagalli paused then narrowed her eyes at the Coordinator. "What is someone like you doing here, huh!" She demanded, throwing a punch at Kira, who caught it effortlessly thanks to his genetically-altered body.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Kira realised who the person in front of him really is. "That's right. You're that person I met back at Morgenroete."

"Let go of me, you jerk!" She yelled, unintentionally backhanding the Coordinator across the face after she got out of his grip.

Murrue had a hand over her mouth in shock, Mu equally looked on with wide eyes. Sahib, along with the rest of the Dawn grimaced, remembering how temperamental their blonde friend could be.

Noel came up to Kira after he recovered from the hit that now most likely bruised his cheek. Tsubasa and Kyo stood in front of their Coordinator friend, leveling cool stares at the girl.

"Cagalli!" Sahib reprimanded the girl.

"Back off," The Angel pilot warned.

Though relations between the freedom fighters and the _Archangel_ crew were now rocky at best, the temporary alliance between now against their common foe would nonetheless be needed.

* * *

 **Gibraltar**

Over in the ZAFT-occupied base, Dearka and Yzak, who had managed to enter Earth's atmosphere safely, were reporting to their CO: Rau Le Creuset. The Duel and Buster were currently undergoing repairs due to the intense heat that they suffered on the armor.

"It was a great relief for me to hear that the two of you managed to reach Gibraltar without incident." The masked man commented. "You made it through a pretty intense battle."

Dearka huffed in amusement. "Despite almost getting myself killed."

"Unfortunately, we were unable to destroy neither the Legged Ship nor the Strike. Though it was unintentional, we may be lucky that you two ended up landing on Earth. I imagine the Legged Ship will now be the target of our Earth-based occupation forces." Rau gave them a hidden glance from behind his mask. "I want you to remain at the Gibraltar base for the time being and provide any assistance you can in hunting it down." He gave them both a sly grin. "Of course, if you get the chance, go right ahead and take it out." With that said, the line was cut.

"Is he saying we won't be returning to space?" The Buster pilot spoke half-heartedly then turned in his seat to look at Yzak's one unbandaged eye. "He wants us to stick with the occupation forces? Crawl around with them on the ground to search for the Legged Ship?"

Yzak, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation, glanced at his friend. He reached up to undo his bandages, despite Dearka's concerns.

"Hey, cut it out, Yzak!" The tan-skinned Coordinator exclaimed.

After removing his dressing, Yzak narrowed his eyes in sheer anger, letting Dearka see the nasty scar on his face. "If we get the chance…" He repeated what his CO told them. "If we do…"

The Buster pilot had a sudden sense of dread from the silver-haired boy.

"It'll be destroyed." The Duel's pilot vowed. "Next time, for absolute sure. And I'll be the one to do it!"

* * *

 **North Africa - Resistance Base**

The resistance base was in a canyon large enough for the _Archangel_ to enter, but the ship's bridge was too tall to hide. The same for the aft wings as desert camo was being put on the ship's hull. In the canyon were crates from both sides with tents, shades and jeeps all along the edge. A few men were working on the jeeps, or weapons as the command staff walked behind Sahib heading for the command area. Murrue looked around with Natarle following when she heard someone whistle at her and the dark-haired woman. The two women had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

Up on the ship, the now repaired Crossbolt was helping put the camo up on the ship.

"That should be the last one." Kat said standing her suit up. "It's nice to be back out like this." She noticed a glaring blonde on her screen. "What's biting her?"

Tsubasa, who was in the Angel assisting Kat, shrugged. "No idea."

"Well, if she's got something to say she can come over and say it." Kat with a roll of her eyes. "So want me to go help with repairing the other suits, Tsubasa? I'm going to be keeping a low profile for a bit. I'm not wanting to run my mouth off and make trouble."

"Alright," The snow-haired boy nodded. "We need every machine in fighting shape for the journey ahead."

Kat flies her suit into the open port catapult. "I hear that. Let's just hope things don't get too far off track for now."

As Tsubasa disconnects the com, he looks out into the desert. A foreboding feeling welled up in his soul. Something was bound to happen but what could it be besides the events that will come to pass?

Kat parked her suit and got out. "Hey, Murdoch!" She shouts over the loud sounds of the repairs. "Where do you need me to help?"

"You can start by helping us refit the armor on the Strike's right arm!" The older man shouted back while holding a blowtorch.

"On it, madman!" She joked heading for the Strike to help out with the armor. Kat put on a pair of earmuffs to save her hearing, and got to work.

Meanwhile, the Stardust was being refitted with additional firepower such as missile launchers on its shoulders, thighs, and shins. A pair of autocannons refurbished from recovered GINN rifles were placed on the forearms.

Kyo sat in the cockpit, rethinking back to his last battle against the Black Devil. He had heard of her back in their world but he never guessed that she would be here. Her movements were inhuman too. It could only mean one thing… she was using _that_ system.

" _Penny for your thoughts?"_ Saber said over the comm. _"You've been sitting in Stardust since you finished adding those weapons."_

"And I thought I told you not to interact with my Gundam's speakers." Kyo huffed in annoyance then let out a sigh. "Whatever. I've been thinking back about last night."

" _I asked Stardust if I could talk with you. Also I don't blame you for thinking about last night."_ Saber said as her avatar appeared on the screen. It was the first time Kyo saw her like this as the blonde haired and blue eyed woman looked at him. _"She made it clear that it's personally with you for some reason. Any idea why, Kyo?"_

"No idea. I heard about her before back in our own dimension but nothing else seems to connect." Kyo frowned.

" _Think it's the guys from before using her like a pawn then?"_ Saber asked with a frown. _"Seems their style really. Just like the M-cons, or Mobile Decepticons. I really have no other name for those things."_

"Urusai. You're giving me a headache." Kyo stated. "It's highly unlikely that our mysterious enemy would have the means of controlling dimensional transportation." He glared irritably at the AI. "Just leave me alone. Your presence is vexing enough."

Wordlessly, the AI left the Stardust's OS albeit hurt from Kyo's dismissive attitude. The boy glared around his cockpit as well.

"Next time you allow her into your systems again, I'm re-writing your OS." The dark-haired teen warned his Gundam.

The black-gold mobile suit stayed silent the entire time as its pilot frustratingly continued to work on improving his machine.

' _No one beats me… No one! Especially not some emotionless brat!'_ He thought angrily.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Many miles from the Resistance base, an eighteen year old girl sat in a mobile suit. She was American with traces of Asian descent and she was beautiful in her own way, standing at five foot eight. She has black hair that reaches down to her neck while the front part of the hair is held up by SD versions of Gundam Exia Repair hairpins. Her eyes shine an azure color as a scar runs down her right eye. She has a tattoo on both her shoulders, the right being the Living Dead division emblem from Gundam Thunderbolt while the left one being the Celestial Being emblem but with the words replaces with targeting and firing. Her outfit consisted of a white long sleeve dress shirt that has the sleeves rolled up to the mid arm, a pair of blue jeans that has the left part ripped up, and a pair of black combat boots.

She had no name to call herself, only a few nicknames from her little _episodes_. Though, she lived with it and didn't even care. Right now, she served as a mercenary hired by ZAFT to serve as a bodyguard to a stupid recon squad.

The girl huffed, the magazine she had in hand ruffling from her grip. To anyone else, it would seem like a normal magazine… save for the fact that it actually pictured half-naked guys and girls.

Yes, admittedly, she was also a serious pervert. She'll grope anything with two legs as long as they were attractive enough.

At times, her _other_ personality liked to fight. It burned with a need to challenge strong opponents and rush them.

She had heard the reports from messages she received from ZAFT. Detailing the capture or destruction of a trio of machines said to be stronger than the aforenoted G-Weapons. Which is why she took this lame ass job. If those machines were with the Legged Ship then it would prove all the more satisfying to fight. No doubt the Desert Tiger will hire her for her services in dealing with such nuisances. She'd do it for free if the bastards prove themselves of interest.

" **New message! New message!"** A grey-colored Haro chirped from the cockpit console.

"If it's from those douchebags at ZAFT HQ, tell them to fuck off." She spat out.

" **Desert Tiger! Desert Tiger!"** The basketball-sized robot flapped its ears/arms.

A coy smile etched its way to her lips. "Well, patch him through."

Outside of the cockpit, the mobile suit which bore a resemblance to the Blue Destiny Unit 1 save for the head looking like the RX-80PR Pale Rider, sat crouched in the desert sand. The silver legs and arms shining in the sun while the light gleamed off the grey chest and skirt armor. On its back rested a large GN Condenser.

The visor/eyes lit up with an azure glare as its pilot prepared to hunt new prey.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Crew Quarters**

After covering the ship as much as he could, Tsubasa returned to his room, drenched in sweat. He removed his pilot suit and collapsed on the the empty cot with nothing but his boxers on.

The mat and sheets cooled his skin as he nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow. Right now, he didn't bother to get up from his spot. His body exhausted from the previous battle and having to keep a low profile for the _Archangel_.

He failed to notice the door to his quarters slide open.

Slipping in just as tired was one ruby/gold haired girl. Kat was so wiped after helping with the repairs to the Strike, and other mobile suits. She didn't even know she was in the wrong room, and stripped down to her black lace underwear. The young woman flopped onto Tsubasa without knowing it.

Turning on his back, Tsubasa felt two soft objects on his chest. His ocean blue eyes slowly opened until they met the bacon-colored hair of Kat. Still thinking it was a dream, the Angel pilot wrapped his arms around the foreign body then started nibbling on the hair. His fingers felt warm skin, he found it weird but it felt oddly good as well.

Kat nearly purred in her sleep, cuddling closer to him for warmth. She sniffed a few times before slowly waking up. "Mmm, am I dreaming? If so don't wake me up, handsome." The redhead said softly as her silver eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

Okay, now Tsubasa realized that the foreign body was real! "EH!?" He exclaimed in surprise with wide eyes. "Kat! What are you doing in my quarters?!" He looked at her state of dress. "And why are you only in your underwear!?"

"Uh?" Kat said sitting up and hitting her head on the bunk above them. "OW! Wait, your quarters? I thought I went into mine!" She blushed trying to cover herself. "I was tired and going to bed. Of course I got undressed." Her eyes looked over Tsubasa. "Uh, I see we had the same idea. Damn, you've built up well."

"Don't change the subject!" The boy countered. "Besides, I'm a dude! I can sleep in my boxers if I want to!"

Kat smirked getting off the bunk. "I never said it was a bad thing." She grabbed her clothes and started to dress. Her toned body easier to see as she worked to put her pants on.

"Yeah…" Tsubasa gulped, feeling a bit hot and bothered. "You're right." Blood started to travel down to his manhood as he stared a bit too intently at Kat's ass.

"Liking the view?" She teased looking back at him with a grin as her pants cover her ass. _'God, he is so hot!'_ Kat screamed in her mind, pulling her shirt on.

"Um…" The boy blushed lightly. Urges of a pubescent teenager burned his inner body. "It wasn't so bad. You on my chest, I mean." He stuttered, trying to come up with a better explanation.

She giggled, blushing a little. "You're warm to cuddle with too. Maybe we can try later? Like when we're both awake and know we're not going to get caught." The redhead said grabbing her soaks and boots. "Want to hit the beach if they let us at Orb?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Tsubasa rubbed the back of his neck. "We could cuddle now, if you want. You don't really have to leave…"

"Well, if you really don't mind?" Kat asked in a sing-song voice. "It'd be nice to just relax with someone. Nothing but cuddles." She leaned close to a whisper. "This time."

"What was that last part?" The white-haired Gundam pilot inquired curiously.

"Nothing!" Kat sad blushing brightly, looking away. She played with the edge of her shirt. "Mind if I undress again?"

Tsubasa's cheeks bled a brighter red but he nodded all the same, wordlessly eager to see the supple skin of the girl.

Kat pulled her shirt, and pants off. Her near white skin making her look more like an angel. "Thank you. I oddly sleep better like this." She crawled back onto the bunk. "Going to get back up here, or you staying on the floor?"

"A bed sounds good." He smiled, crawling into the bed and resting near the window. "Are you sure that you want to be this close to me?"

"Yeah." She said, hugging him close. "I feel safer near you too. It's like the world doesn't feel as scary somehow."

Tsubasa smiled, hugging the girl close to him until his chin rested on top of her head. "I know how you feel. Whenever I'm near you, I feel strong. Stronger than any point in my life." His fingers caressed the soft skin on her back.

"Good to know. See you in a few hours then?" Kat asked with a soft yawn. "I'm beat."

He nods in agreement, trying but failing to stop a yawn. "Yeah, same here." Tsubasa smiled down at Kat. "Good night, Kat."

"Night, my knight." The redhead said cuddling closely to Tsubasa. A feeling of peace letting her fall into a radiating sleep.

Tsubasa smiled at how cute the redhead looked. His lips found purchase upon her brow as he closed his eyes, entering the realm of dreams alongside the girl that made his heart soar into the clouds.

Thus, the two teens slept. Unable to say their true feelings but content with staying by the other's side for the next few hours.

* * *

 **Dusk - Miles from Tassel**

Watching through his binoculars, Andrew Waltfeld observed the town in the distance. He knew for many months that this was a staging area for the Desert Dawn but he held back because he had no use in killing civilians.

The mercenary he hired for this particular job would make it all the more difficult in the end.

After all, when you've been ordered to destroy mobile suits that far outclass the ones you've been given, you tend to have your pride speak of itself.

Right now, the Desert Tiger's pride ached to get back at the Alpha machines and the Strike for humiliating his BuCUEs. The Desert Dawn were merely going to be the perfect bait.

Well, time to get started. He had a new brew to make and a message to send.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Night**

As the rolling darkness came, Kyo marched out of his Gundam in a foul mood. Crewmen aboard the _Archangel_ wisely veered away from the angry boy's path.

He stood outside on the viewing platform of the Legged Ship. The cool desert winds caressing his skin as he glared hatefully at the shifting sands. His thoughts receding back to the Black Devil. She had bested him so easily. It pissed him off. Whenever a strong enemy came on the scene, he's either beaten or forced to retreat.

...He hated to lose.

Defeat was never something he liked to experience. Past battles in his world where Gunpla were determined by how good they were crafted to fight. In the beginning, Stardust had started out as a Gundam Exia just colored black and golden yellow but after each defeat, Kyo slowly refurbished and reconstructed his MS to be better and stronger than anyone could ever hope for in close quarters combat. Once his Gundam had been tuned at the level that suited his fighting style the most, Kyo's piloting along with the Gunpla's great speed granted him many victories. The thrill of seeing his opponents crushed beneath the power of his Stardust made winning all the more sweeter. The only one to ever bring him to a draw was Tsubasa. His prowess with assault-type Gundams made him a worthy opponent (if a bit annoying). Kyo respected the white-haired boy's skill and vowed to best him in a Gunpla Battle one day.

But right now… he needed to get stronger. Stardust will be the ultimate CQC mobile suit. No one will best the black-haired teen ever again.

"Kyo?" A voice broke the boy out of his thoughts.

The teen looked back to find Makoto staring at him with curiosity written on her heart-shaped face.

"What is it?" The pilot of the Stardust questioned.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked in concern.

"I'm fine." He replied, a bit harsher than he meant to.

The girl flinched from the hard response. "Oh…" She opened her mouth to speak again but couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Sorry," Kyo apologized. "I'm just frustrated right now."

"Is it because of ZAFT?" She questioned.

"No…" The boy frowned as he stared at the moon. "It's because I lost against that Gundam…"

Makoto realized what Kyo was talking about. He was angry at himself because he was beaten easily. She wasn't any different. Losing was a pain in the ass but one learned from their mistakes from defeat. "Kyo… maybe it's good that you lost." She offered.

"What was that!?" He shouted, glaring at the Coordinator girl with a snarl.

Makoto quickly brought up her hands in a placating manner. "W-what I mean is, maybe you could use this experience to learn from your mistakes and use it the next time in battle."

The Stardust pilot visibly calmed down. She had a point. In his previous battles, whenever he lost, he learned from his opponent's attack patterns and used them to his advantage, finding a weakness where they saw as their biggest strength. That's what made him undefeated in a Gunpla Battle for five whole years.

"You're right…" He admitted. "Learning from my defeat could prove beneficial in the long run against our enemies."

Silence filled the open air. It was awkward and nerve-wrecking.

"Kyo, why do you fight?" Makoto asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Why do you fight?" She repeated.

Kyo looked up in thought then answered, "I fight to prove my strength."

"Prove your strength?" The Coordinator looked at the boy in confusion.

"When it comes to me, I hate weakness." The Stardust pilot explained. "Strength is what proves my existence to the world. I built the Stardust with my own hands. With my blood, sweat, and tears, that mobile suit is my greatest creation."

"Are you that proud of it?" Makoto inquired.

"Of course I am! If my Gundam loses then it only adds to my failure." Kyo looks down at his palm. "That's why…" He closes his hand into a fist. "That's why I'll fight to prove that I'm the strongest."

With that said, the boy passed by the Coordinator girl, unaware of the concerned look on her face.

* * *

 **Kira's Quarters**

The pilot of the Strike had noticed the tension in the air after Kyo left the hangar bay in a hurry. He wasn't much of a people person but Kira felt that the Stardust pilot was angry with how the battle turned out.

He could understand that. He recklessly misused the Strike's firepower and it nearly got them killed. The ZAFT BuCUEs were a definite pain in the rear for Kira.

The Coordinator sometimes wondered if maybe he should tune the Gundam up just like his fellow pilots…

His sensitive ears heard his door slide open. He glanced at the intruder only to gasp in surprise to reveal…

"Flay?!"

The redhead looked at Kira with an uneasy look on her face. Her gaze looking anywhere but the Coordinator's purple eyes.

"Flay, what is it?" He asked concerned about his crush.

"Kira… I wanted to thank you, for saving my dad." She replied.

Kira looked at the redhead in surprise. When her father was rescued, she was crying tears of joy but she harbored a grudge against allies of the Coordinators and the race in general. It's why he didn't want to be near her because he was afraid that she'd hate _him_ as well.

"Oh, uh," He blushed nervously in embarrassment. "Um, you're welcome, Flay."

"I thought I'd lose him forever so…" She suddenly hugged the boy from out of nowhere, pressing her breasts against the Coordinator's chest. The reaction was instantaneous; Kira felt the blood in his head boil over as he noticed how soft and firm his crush felt against his body. He was half-tempted to touch them but self-control won over as he gave the girl a brief return hug.

"I'm glad that I've been able to save him." He replied with a small grin, despite his burning cheeks.

"Yes," Flay suddenly frowned. "Though now my proposed marriage with Sai will continue."

Kira's eyes widen a fraction. Sai and Flay were… engaged?! His heart suddenly clenched. It hurt so much.

"Is there… something wrong with that?" Kira asked calmly.

"Well, no, there's nothing wrong with it, it's just that…" The girl leaned her head against the boy's shoulder. "I wish that I could fall in love with someone on my own terms. Being a vice minister's daughter sucks sometimes."

"I-I can imagine…" The Strike pilot replied with a stutter.

"Can I… Can we stay like this for a little while longer?" Flay pleaded with a slight pause in her voice.

Kira's expression softened. "Sure, I don't mind." He replied.

The two teens remained standing there, holding each other as if they were lovers.

* * *

 **Hangar Bay**

The engineers were busy working on the mobile suits inside of the _Archangel_. The Strike's arm had been properly replaced and fixed along with the Impact, Cosmic, and Bolverk. The Angel was being refitted with a new rifle after its previous weapon ran out of ammo packs during the skirmish with the Desert Tiger's forces along with new ground-based equipment. The Crossbolt Saber was being retrofitted with new armor on its legs after the battle in space. As for the Stardust…

Murdoch glanced at the black-gold machine, narrowing his eyes when he noticed the cockpit moving. "What the heck?" He said aloud.

Suddenly, the scarlet eyes of the Gundam came online as the berth started opening up, releasing the mobile suit from its bindings.

"Hey, who the hell is piloting the Stardust!" The head engineer shouted as everyone else scattered when the Gundam stepped towards the Linear Catapult.

Inside the cockpit, Kyo was dressed in his pilot suit. A fire raging in his eyes as he sent an automatic command through the Legged Ship's catapult system.

The doors opened for the sword-wielding mobile suit. The Stardust's feet sets down on the MS clamps, locking down the Gundam as a timer dropped down to signal its chance to launch.

Kyo suddenly received a message from the bridge. On the screen was an irate Natarle, who looked anything but pleased with the boy's actions.

"Tachibana, what the hell are you doing?!" She demanded.

"Out." He responded cooly.

"Give me a better answer, dammit!" The black-haired woman exclaimed.

"That's on a need-to-know basis." Kyo stated before disconnecting the com-link as he focused ahead. "Kyo Tachibana, Stardust Kai, taking off!" At his declaration, the catapult launches the Gundam, just as it activates its Twin GN Drives, allowing it to boost into the sky… towards the town of Tassel.

* * *

 **Outside the Desert Dawn's Base…**

Tsubasa had witnessed the Stardust leaving the ship's hangar. _'What the hell is that idiot thinking?!'_ He shouted in his mind.

Murrue, who had been sitting around a campfire with Mu and Sahib, received a message from Natarle. "Ensign Badgiruel, what's going on?" She questioned.

" _Captain, Kyo Tachibana hacked the ship's mainframe and took the Stardust out! He's gone AWOL!"_

"What!?" The busty brunette gasped.

Suddenly, the Desert Dawn leader grabbed a radio after a whistle was being blown.

"What's wrong?" Sahib questioned.

Over the radio, a Desert Dawn member held a radio to his ear while his partner watched a town far off engulfed in flames. "The sky is burning!"

The Earth Alliance officers and the surrounding Desert Dawn gasped in shock while Chris narrowed his eyes.

"It's in the direction of Tassel!" The resistance member shouted over the radio as he and his comrade watched the town burn.

* * *

 **Tassel**

As this matter was being assessed, the town of Tassel was shrouded in flames as three BuCUEs assaulted the village.

A few resistance members hidden in the town retaliated by firing their assault rifles at the head of a BuCUE, but the bullets merely reflected off the armor. The hound-like mobile suit turned its one eye down on them before crushing the fleeing men with its forepaw.

Another BuCUE fired a short volley of missiles which destroyed a large housing complex, the building engulfed in a torrent of flames and rubble.

The townspeople, who made it to a safe enough distance from the attack, could only watch as their homes and businesses were destroyed by the ZAFT mobile suits.

A few missile trucks tried to attack the BuCUEs only to be briefly destroyed by several sniper shots that sent the resistance vehicles to oblivion.

The shooter is revealed to be the silver-grey mobile suit with a GN Sniper Rifle II aimed from afar. Shiro licked her lips from behind the targeting visor after she eliminated the pests. She didn't really care about the Desert Dawn, all she wanted was the prey that would soon be on their way.

One of the BuCUEs turned into the direction of the townspeople and began to walk over to them. The pilot speaking on a loudspeaker, "We are about to burn the caves. If you value your lives, move away from there at once!"

The civilians quickly fled from the BuCUE as it took aim at the mountain that housed provisions and ammunition for the Desert Dawn. The ZAFT mobile suit fired a volley of missiles which destroyed the cave system and the supplies inside.

While this all happened, Andrew Waltfeld watched the destruction with an expressionless face.

Everything was going so well… until…

"Sir, our radar just went on the fritz!" DeCosta informed his CO.

"Hmm?" Waltfeld checked what his subordinate meant. The radar on the jeep started to fuzz up, almost as if it were being jammed. He had read up on the reports that one of the new machines aboard the _Archangel_ possessed a type of jamming signal. Could this be it?

In a split second, several particle beams rained down from the sky upon the BuCUEs, forcing the hound-like mobile suits to tread back.

Arriving on the scene was the Stardust as it landed on the sand with nary a flinch. It's blood red gaze glaring at the three ZAFT machines as it aimed its GN Gunblade Revolver at them.

"It's one of those Alpha machines!" One of the BuCUE pilots exclaimed in surprise.

DeCosta looked at his CO, "Sir!"

"Yes, I know. Alpha Two. The so-called 'Golden Knight'." Waltfeld changed the radio channel to a private one with the mercenary he hired. "Hey, girl, time to earn your pay. Take down that mobile suit."

" _This'll cost you extra, Desert Tiger."_ Shiro replied over the com.

"That's not an issue for me. Keep it busy long enough for us to leave. If we fight now, the villagers will only wind up getting caught in the crossfire." Andrew grinned as he signaled DeCosta to drive away. "Regroup with us when you can."

" _Yeah, yeah,"_ The girl waved off the older man's concerns as she licked her upper lip, aiming her GN Sniper II at the black-gold Gundam. "Grey Destiny, beginning the hunt!" With a pull of the trigger, the mobile suit fired a particle beam at the Stardust.

Kyo's reaction was instantaneous. The moment his sensors picked up a similar energy source just like his GN Drives, the boy raised his gunblade as a means of defense; the beam striking against the GN-condensed blade until it was deflected into the sky. "Particle beams…" He whispered then had his main camera track the shot's origin. "Which means I'm dealing with someone either using a GN Drive or a GN Condenser."

Another shot was fired at Kyo, forcing him to boost into the air to evade. The Stardust's long range scanners locked onto the origin of the shooter then retaliated by firing several particle beams of its own at the sniper with its gunblade.

Shiro cursed as she moved her Grey Destiny to roll away from the energy shots that struck the sand a bit too closely for her tastes. Even with all those melee weapons, this pilot was not going to make getting her paycheck easy. Maybe it was time for her to unleash her secret weapon…

" **Enemy approaching! Enemy approaching!"** Her Haro flapped its ears/arms as new contacts appeared on her radar.

"What?!" Shiro exclaimed in surprise until her main camera zoomed in on the approaching Skygrasper and the Angel Gundam. "Dammit." She checked her fuel and noticed that only a third of it was gone. "Can't waste anymore time. Haro, engage the optical camouflage!"

" **Roger! Roger!"** The grey Haro responded as her mobile suit's cloak shrouded it and its weapon in a brief ultraviolet light until it was rendered invisible to the naked eye.

"Running away, are we?" Kyo frowned, half tempted to start blasting the immediate area to rid himself of one pest but held back; the townspeople were more important right now.

" _Kyo, you better have a good reason for doing this."_ Tsubasa spoke over the Stardust's com.

"You're looking at it." He replied cooly.

The two Gundam pilots looked upon the burning town. Despite Kyo arriving a little late, he still managed to save at least some of the homes that weren't consumed in the fire.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Tassel**

As the town burned brightly in the night sky, the jeeps and assault vehicles carrying the Desert Dawn could only look on the sight with shock, horror, and rage.

Cagalli gritted her teeth in fury as she watched the flames cover Tassel, her grip tightening around the metal she was holding onto.

* * *

 **Grey Destiny**

Shiro released a breath. After making her escape, she wondered if these Gundams were from back in her home dimension?

If that was the case then these newcomers just made her time in the Cosmic Era a lot more _fun_ …

" **What's wrong? What's wrong?"** Her Haro asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" The girl blinked a few times before she realized that a mad grin was spread about her face. "Oh, it's nothing. I've just found some new toys to play with."

She could feel her _other self_ boiling with excitement. The Grey Destiny boosts towards the Desert Tiger's attack force just as the moon shone brightly in the night sky.

* * *

 **Tassel**

Cagalli wasn't sure what to think as the Desert Dawn rush to Tassel as she sees the town on fire. "No, the town." Fear evident in her voice.

The Skygrasper flew over the Desert Dawn's vehicles, the Hawk of Endymion overlooking the destruction of Tassel.

"Wow, this is bad…" Mu muttered as he watched the blaze.

The Angel and Stardust had landed near the outside of the town. Mu's Skygrasper landed beside the two Gundams as Tsubasa and Kyo watched the Dawn's jeeps screech to a halt as the men jump out to meet the wives and children. So far it looked like no one was hurt too badly, but the relief of seeing loved ones alive took most of their fear away. One of the men even finding his parents safe as Mu watched from next to the Skygrasper.

It was at this moment that Natarle arrived with two jeeps from the _Archangel_. Doctors left the vehicles as they checked on the injured.

"Commander!" The XO called out to the blonde man while casting a small glare at the Stardust pilot. "What's going on?" She asked as she came up next to Mu.

"Take a look." La Flaga gestured with his thumb.

Sahib could be heard giving orders to the Desert Dawn. "Anyone that can move gives us a hand!" He shouts, walking among the crowd. "Gather the injured and bring to this area!"

"Sahib." An older voice called out making him to and smile. It's the town elder with a young boy holding on to him.

Cagalli came around from behind Sahib looking relieved seeing them. "Chief! Yaru!" She nearly shouted, ran over.

The boy looks up with a smile. "Father! Cagalli!"

"Yaru, I'm glad that you are okay." Sahib said, calmly looking at his son. "Where are you mother and Nene?"

"Old man Shamsedin tripped and fell down when we were escaping." Yaru said. "So they're looking after him."

"Is that so?" Sahib said with a soft smile and reaches down to tussle his son's hair. This gets a giggle from Yaru before the man straightens up and look at the chief with a frown. "How many of our people were killed in the attack?"

"Not one life has been sacrificed." The Chief stated, making both Sahib and Cagalli gasp in mild shock. "They issued a warning ahead of time. They said they were going to set the town on fire and to run away."

"How can this be?" Sahib asked, still shocked.

In the crowd, Mu and Natarle look at each other not sure what to think.

The Chief takes a breath. "And then they set everything ablaze. Food, ammunition, fuel… Everything." He looks down, frowning. "Granted we suffered no casualties, but what happens now? How are we expected to live?"

Sahib tightens his fist in rage. "That dirty mangy dog! What must be going through that maniac's head?!"

"Survival is possible, you know." Mu interjected. "As long as you're alive." He along with the other Earth Forces members with him were immediately met with stares from Tassel's people. The Hawk of Endymion had a grin on his face. "It appears that the Tiger has no intention of engaging in a serious battle with you." He stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Sahib asked in a cold tone of voice looking Mu in the eye.

"This is likely payback for what you did to their forces last night." Mu theorized. "I have to say, it's pretty generous of the Tiger to let you off as something as relatively minor as this."

Cagalli lets her anger get the better of her. "You're kidding me! You call this minor?" She stated loudly, swinging her arm out, nearly hitting Mu. "Having a whole town burned to the ground is nothing to you?" She takes a step toward him as Mu steps beck to keep from getting hit by her left fist. "How can you even think of someone that would do this as generous?"

Mu held up his arms in mock surrender while a nervous grin was plastered on his face. "No offense, I apologize if I upset you in any way." He then points a thumb behind him. "However, the enemy are professional soldiers, I'm sure you can conceive that if they were serious it would have turned out much worse."

"He's right." Tsubasa added in, getting the villagers and the Desert Dawn to look at the young man after he removed his helmet. "You should really count yourselves lucky the Tiger didn't demand for blood after his troops were killed the previous night."

"That guys nothing but a lousy, stinking coward." Cagalli said not hearing either of them. "Burns down this whole town when we're not even here and calls it a victory! Every time we go into battle we manage to fight with courage. We even destroyed a couple of their BuCUEs in that last operation!" She scowls, looking down some. "That's why that jerk of a commander could only get us back like this. To hell with the Desert Tiger!"

The villagers and even the Earth Forces members were a little shocked at Cagalli's statement, all except for one. "How foolish…!" The Angel pilot voiced out.

Cagalli glares at Tsubasa. "What did you say?"

"I said that it's foolish." The white-haired boy replied in a calm yet cold manner. "You think that just because you destroyed a few ZAFT mobile suits, that makes you heroes? Wrong. You only managed to destroy them due to dumb luck. Courage?" He huffed. "Don't make me laugh. It's just another word for being a suicidal fool! You believe jeeps and rocket launchers will be enough to fight mobile suits but you're wrong; the only things capable of standing up to ZAFT's forces, are those!" He gestured to the kneeling Angel and Stardust. "You're just too damn stubborn to realize that this could have gone a lot worse if it was someone other than the Desert Tiger. You're acting like children waving toy guns around then throwing a damn tantrum!"

"Shut up, you jerk!" The girl threw a fist at the Gundam pilot only to suddenly find herself face down in the sand after Tsubasa had tripped her.

"Hmph, as I suspected," The boy scoffed then turned his back to Cagalli. "Nothing more than a child playing games."

Cagalli could do nothing more than clench her fist in frustration.

Meanwhile, Sahib marched over to his subordinates who were chatting by the jeeps.

The men wanted to go after the ZAFT forces for revenge, and not even listening to reason. "Don't be ridiculous! If you're wondering what to do with your time then take care of the injured. Stay with you families and protect them. That is most important of all!"

"How is that suppose to help our cause?" One of the men inquired, pointing to the burning town. "Look! The Tassel we once knew is gone! Our home, food and everything else is gone!" He gets in Sahib's face. "Are we to just sit back and weep with our wives, and little ones!" He turns away heading for a jeep.

Another wearing a bandana over his face glares at Sahib. "You can't be saying that we should reconcile ourselves to being the Tiger's lapdogs! Is that the case?"

Sahib just stood there with a look of shock and horror hearing his men being lead by blind rage. As one in the jeep wearing goggles and a red beret looked back at the other jeeps. "It's time to go!" He shouts as they start to drive off.

Sahib calls to one of his men take stayed behind in a jeep as Cagalli runs over. "Are you going to go with them, Sahib?"

"They cannot go alone." He said over his shoulder before getting in the truck. He pushes Cagalli out when she tries to get in. "Not now! You're staying behind." The driver floors it, kicking up some dust that made Cagalli cough a few times.

"Sahib!" Cagalli calls after the man just as another jeep pulls up next to her.

"Climb aboard." A kid about her age says wearing goggles, and a heavy vest. In the back is the man that is her designated bodyguard. Cagalli just nods her head and hops in.

Tsubasa and Kyo, who had been watching the exchange with narrowed eyes.

"What fools." The Angel pilot remarked before glancing at the golden-eyed boy. "Radio the _Archangel_. Tell the Captain to load up the Strike and Cosmic."

"Got it." Kyo nodded then quickly took off towards his kneeling mobile suit.

* * *

 **Morning**

As the medical personnel of the _Archangel_ assisted with the injured civilians, Natarle, surprisingly enough, helped soothe the cries of children that were hurt during the Desert Tiger's attack.

Noel and Makoto had arrived on the scene with additional supplies, handing out water and food to hungry families. Hera also came along after she demanded to go with to help however she could. Surprisingly enough, the lavender-haired girl was quite the storyteller, which earned her a number of sisterly bonds with the children.

Kat, who came in the Crossbolt Saber to provide additional protection, noticed something on her main camera. "What's that?" She muttered to herself.

Further away, a pack of shadowy machines were sprinting towards the path of the four Gundams that had left to save the Desert Dawn.

* * *

 **Desert Tiger's Force**

A group of three BuCUE mobile suits are moving at a casual pace behind two jeeps. Sitting in the lead jeep is the Desert Tiger, Andrew Waltfeld. As of right now he was leaning back in the seat and looking like he's asleep. The driver of the jeep is his second in command, DeCosta. At the moment he's fixing his shirt collar. "Can't we go any faster?"

"You're eager to get back quickly. Is that it?" Waltfeld asked with his eyes still closed.

DeCosta leans forward, glancing at Waltfeld. "At the speed we're going, they're going to catch up to us."

"Then we're meant to meet. It's fate." The Tiger says with her hand behind his head. "Their artillery trucks are no match against our BuCUEs. When people are often put to the test I hear them boast, "I'd rather die." But do you think they honestly mean it?"

"Um?" DeCosta says not really understanding what Waltfeld means.

In the lead BuCUE, its radar picks up several targets heading toward them and radios it to Waltfeld. "Commander, there are vehicles approaching from behind. Six- No, eight vehicles. It looks the freedom fighters."

DeCosta gives a small gasp looking to his commander. "Maybe those people want to die after all." Is all the Desert Tiger says.

Meanwhile, the Desert Dawn's attack force approached the BuCUEs and ZAFT jeeps. Cagalli stood up, aiming a rocket launcher at the Tiger, and pulled the trigger. The rocket-propelled grenade flew in front of Waltfeld's jeep then exploded. DeCosta quickly avoided it while the Desert Tiger held on.

"What now, sir?" DeCosta asks putting his foot down trying to speed the truck up.

"No choice now."Waltfeld said flatly. "We're going to fight."

The BuCUE in the lead looked at the attacking force, its single pink eye flashing to life.

"Go after the jeep! This time we're hunting the Tiger!" A resistance member shouted while his cohort brought up an RPG and fired. A BuCUE got in the way as the small explosive only lightly scratched its armor then tried to crush one of the Dawn's jeeps with its forepaw.

Cagalli brought up another RPG and fired, striking the BuCUE's head which temporarily blinds the pilot. The man in the back of Cagalli's jeep fired a rocket launcher as the explosive struck the back of the left forepaw sending it tumbling on its side.

Cagalli and the boy driving cheered in success at their attack on the BuCUE but the pilot inside was furious as he glared dangerously at the Dawn's jeeps. "I'm gonna stomp on you annoying bugs!" He vowed with annoyance.

An artillery truck fires two missiles at another BuCUE but one misses while the other barely had any effect. The hound-like mobile suit jumped into the air and landed on the truck, crushing the occupants in a fiery explosion. The BuCUE switched to its treadmill-mode and followed after two more resistance jeeps, crushing them beneath its treads.

"Jafur! Ahid!" Sabih calls out as the trucks are crushed by the BuCUE.

After that happened the boy turns the jeep with himself and Cagalli in it toward a BuCUE. He brings them under its 'belly', allowing Cagalli and the man in the back to fire rockets into its chest. He then floors it, getting them out from under MS, but in front of the machine.

The pilot growls at the jeep. "You damn pest!" He moves the BuCUE's front leg to swing at the jeep.

Seeing this, the long-haired man warns the young driver and grabs Cagalli. "Jump off!" He shouts, pulling the blonde girl with him, but the driver just sits there with a shocked look on his face. The paw of the machine hits the jeep sending it flying with the driver screaming.

Cagalli looks on in terror and shouts out, "Ahmed!" Just as the metal paw lands next to them, and the BuCUE glares down at the two Dawn members. However, a rocket impacts its shoulder having it look toward another jeep.

Sahib yells lifting a rocket on each shoulder and firing them at the ZAFT mobile suit. This buys Cagalli and the big guy time to run as the machine switches to treadmill-mode, and goes after Sahib's truck.

The Desert Dawn leader looked over to the other BuCUEs and a flashback of his conversation with the men that wanted revenge caused him to grit his teeth in failure.

"Sahib!" The driver called out, bringing the bearded man out of his thoughts and to look back as the BuCUE was nearly upon them.

"Damn you!" Sahib shouted as he brought up another rocket launcher in one last show of defiance.

However, DeCosta looked at the radar implanted in the jeep he and his CO were in. "Several heat sources approaching-" Suddenly, the radar started to act up. "Commander, it's coming from…" He was cut off when three separate beams, one green and two pink, flew towards the BuCUE about to crush Sahib's jeep, forcing the ZAFT mobile suit to evade.

The sudden attack caused everyone to look in the direction of the beams only to see the Aile Strike, Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic approaching the battle.

"Damn heat messed up the converters in my rifles." Kyo frowned as he quickly rectified the problem with a few keystrokes on his holographic keyboard.

"Everyone, defend the resistance members!" Tsubasa ordered as he readied the new armor-piercing automatic rifle in his Gundam's right palm. The engineers have aptly called designated it as 051ANNR. It possessed superior accuracy and its effectiveness in close range combat suited him quite well. There were also several weapon designs that could be equipped onto the Gundams but for now, this rifle was more suited to Tsubasa's combat style.

Haruto nodded. "Affirmative!" The Cosmic aims its Revolving Launcher at the ZAFT forces and fired two armor-piercing grenades known as MGaAP. The projectiles nearly latch onto one of the BuCUEs but it quickly dodged the explosives, sending dust clouds of smoke in the air.

The BuCUE retaliates by releasing a volley of missiles. The Gundams quickly reacted by evading the explosives as they harmlessly exploded behind them.

Kyo motioned the Stardust to boost towards the BuCUE with its gunblade gleaming with the need to destroy. "I'll get you!" He shouted, slashing down with his blade only for it to clash against a rhombus-like shield of familiar make. A figure revealed themselves in front of the BuCUE. The cloak blew away to show the Grey Destiny pushing with all its might against the black-gold Gundam. "You again? Alright. I'll take you down first!"

Shiro's azure eyes glowed with restless energy. "Bring it on, Gundam!" She cackled as her mobile suit's visor flashed as it brought out a beam saber and slashed at the Stardust, but it quickly stepped back to avoid the hit.

"Your head is mine!" At Kyo's declaration, the knight grill slid over the Gundam's eyes as it readied its gunblade then took out the GN Sword II Short Whip then swung the blade whip at the Grey Destiny.

Tsubasa attacked the BuCUEs with his rifle, a few of the shots denting against their armor. Just as he was about to blast them with his GN Eclipse cannons, a barrage of yellow energy bolts was shot at his Gundam. The Angel quickly avoided by using its aerial mobility to dodge the beams. "The hell…?" The pilot of said Gundam narrowed his eyes until his main camera landed on an approaching pack of… mechanical lions?

Yes, several mechanical lions separately colored either grey, black, or white with glowing red eyes, golden claws, and beam cannons equipped on their backs. Several of them roared, revealing sharp silver teeth designed to tear into mobile suit armor.

"Great, more annoyances." Tsubasa frowned as his Angel aimed its GN Eclipse at the newcomers then fired. The particle beams struck the sand in front of the lead machine but it leapt out of the way with agility on par with a BuCUE. Its white armor gleamed brightly from the rising sun as a pair of scarlet eyes glared into the Angel's yellow lens.

The lead unit pounced on the Gundam, sending it crashing to the ground. It roared then tried to take a bite out of the Angel's face but the MS managed to push its jaws away then kicked it off of him.

"You're gonna pay for that, pussycat." Tsubasa narrowed his eyes as he quickly took out his Gundam's beam sabers, wielding the bright blue energy blades in a reverse grip. "Come on! Who wants to die first!" He challenged the robotic beasts.

The new enemies roared at the declaration and proceeded to charge at the white-blue mobile suit.

Meanwhile, the Desert Tiger watched it from afar with his binoculars and grinned at the four Gundam-type mobile suits. "Well…" He muttered.

"The weapons from the Earth Forces? They came to rescue them?" DeCosta said in surprise.

"The Strike's equipped with different hardware than the last time." Waltfeld said which brought his subordinates gaze onto him. "Check out that beam targeting. Has he instantly added the heat convection from within the parameters?" His grin turned feral as he looked at the Strike. _'It seems the mercenary I hired is keeping the black one busy. No idea where those strange BuCUE-like machines came from but I'll take all the help I can get.'_

With Kyo, he snarled as his Stardust blocked another overhead strike from the Grey Destiny. "Little bitch!" He growled. He slashed with his gunblade but Shiro saw this coming as she forced her MS to bring up its Kyrios GN Shield, blocking the GN-condensed blade from cutting at her machine. Kyo used this chance to activate his thrusters, propelling his Gundam to drive its left knee into the Grey Destiny's chest.

The girl grunted in discomfort but kept her savage grin. "Yes, that's it! Give me more! I want to play even more!" She exclaimed, a bit crazy as her eyes slowly bled from blue to yellow. "Haro, engage the EXAM system!"

" **Roger! Roger!"** The sphere-like robot flapped its ears in confirmation.

" _ **EXAM System: Standby!"**_ The AI on Shiro's (or Kuro's) screen changes from blue to red.

The Grey Destiny, after dropping on one knee from the Stardust's impact, slowly looked at the black-gold Gundam. In an instant, its armor slowly opens, revealing a glowing red Psychoframe with the visor bleeding from azure to scarlet red.

"An EXAM System?" Kyo blinked in surprise then smirked widely. "Alright, you want to play like that? Then allow me to return the favor!" He quickly selected a 'Special' function from his list of equipment, unaware of the fact that his pupils slowly morphed into the letter X while his eyes glowed a bright yellow. "Trans-Am!" He declared as his Gundam's frame glowed a bright red, the GN Drives on its shoulders spinning rapidly as the GN particles ignited behind it like a pair of translucent wings.

Both warriors glared defiantly at each other then in a burst of speed, they rushed at each other, clashing their blades as both pairs of red eyes glowed with a hellish fury.

Meanwhile, Kira was dealing with the three BuCUEs that began to team up to attack him.

Waltfeld had switched out with the pilot of the earlier down BuCUE, and was now leading his men in the attack on the Strike. He grins looking at the G-Weapon. "Assume Formation Delta. Take your positions now!"

"Yes sir!" The two other ZAFT pilots acknowledged the order as they pull alongside the Tiger's BuCUE.

"Let's go!" Waltfeld says with a grin as the machine races toward Kira's Gundam. The unit on the right speeds ahead knocking the Strike off balance some. Then the left BuCUE does the same before the last one nearly knocks the Gundam over. As Kira turns his machine around, a missile impacts the face of the Strike. Jumping to avoid two more missiles only leads to finding one BuCUE in the air and hitting the Gundam's back toward the ground.

"Even if you use regular missiles, the Phase Shift loses it effectiveness after 72 hits." Waltfeld says as he dives at the Strike. "When that happens, the rifle simultaneously loses power." He fires missiles at the Strike, forcing it to block and run. The BuCUE lands as the other two return to formation. "Now you weird and wonderful pilot. How are you going to get out of this jam!" The Desert Tiger shouts with a feral grin.

Kira suddenly feels as if a seed shattered within his psyche as he looks up with dull eyes then boosts towards a BuCUE as the Strike tosses its shield at it, knocking the ZAFT mobile suit down. The Strike turned around and brought out its beam saber while another BuCUE fired its missiles at the G-Weapon. Before the ZAFT pilot could react, the G-Weapon sliced off one of its wings then made a beeline for the other two BuCUEs.

Waltfeld fired the missiles from his own mobile suit but Kira narrowed his eyes a bit as he lifted the Strike, facing the Aile Striker thrusters to the ground and picked up a bunch of sand, using it as a shield to stop the missiles which harmlessly exploded on the grains.

The next BuCUE quickly leaped into the air, ready to pounce on the Strike but the Gundam flew out of the smoke, aiming its beam rifle at the ZAFT mobile, and fired a precise green beam which pierced through the underbelly of the BuCUE. The mobile suit exploded mid-air while the Strike stood firm.

Waltfeld turns his machine toward the Strike again and rushes at it. "Now you've taken this thing way too far!" He said as he jumps the BuCUE at the Gundam. Only for Kira to cut off the right foreleg while stepping back from the attack. He sticks the landing and keeps driving away. "DeCosta. We're retreating to HQ." The Tiger says over the radio as the other BuCUE also retreats, and he smiles. "What a guy. Now that's my kind of pilot, and those other mobile suits have potential."

Haruto, after realizing that Kira would eventually handle the BuCUEs, came to the aid of Tsubasa. His Armed Armor DE's high mega cannons fired down at the surrounding pack of lion mechs. His assist managed to destroy three of the machines in a brilliant blaze of orange and red fire. The mechanized beasts roared in outrage at their comrades' deaths but Tsubasa took this chance to slice off the head of another lion with his left saber then jabbed his other beam saber behind him to pierce through the chest of the unknown machines.

"Haruto, make it rain!" Tsubasa called out as the Angel flips over the pouncing leader mech, landing with a flourish.

"You got it!" The magenta-eyed boy nodded as he selected a function on his controls. The Cosmic's armored 'wings' shifted until they aimed up at the sky in reverse. "Have a taste of this! Cosmic Thunderstorm!" With a pull of the trigger, the mega cannons fired into the air until they burst into a rainstorm of energy bolts that struck the area around the Cosmic and the Angel, striking the robotic beasts in their legs or destroying them in one fell swoop.

The lead beast machine, having avoided most of the energy rain, growled at the two Gundams before roaring, commanding the remaining three robotic lions to its side as they retreated from the battlefield.

"Just what the heck were those things?" Haruto asked after his Cosmic stood in its original posture.

"No idea, but I have my suspicions." Tsubasa replied as the two Gundams made their way towards the Aile Strike.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Kuro were panting heavily. Their duel had been vicious and brutal. Swords flashed, fists flew, and feet struck. The Stardust had dents and scratches across its black armor, its Trans-Am had long vanished near the end of the battle. The Grey Destiny was much better, its own armor had scars and burns from the Stardust's blades and projectile weaponry.

Kuro smirked darkly at her opponent, "You're pretty good. I think I'll let you live a while longer to play with you again." The EXAM system deactivates, reverting the mobile suit's Psychoframe inactive. The Grey Destiny holsters its beam saber and recovers its camouflage cloak, sending one last look at the Gundam. "Show a girl a good time the next time we meet, Mr. Gundam pilot." With a burst of its GN Verniers, the grey MS took off into the air, disappearing like it wasn't even there due to its cloak.

Kyo frowned, staring at the spot where the Grey Destiny had vanished. "That pilot… was strong," He muttered to himself. Suddenly, he chuckled then started to release a loud laugh that could be borderline insane. "This is starting to get interesting! I'll be sure to add that mobile suit's head as a trophy!"

Later, after the survivors gathered around the four Gundams, the Desert Dawn watched as the pilots descended to the ground with the help of cables. When they landed, the four boys walked bit towards the surviving resistance members with Cagalli, Sahib, and the man that saved the blonde girl in the front.

Kira gave them a stern glare. "You trying to get yourselves killed?" He questioned.

This got a few gasps from the resistance member as Cagalli just glares at Kira. The boy didn't care, he had reached his limit for idiocy today.

The Coordinator looked away, "In a place like this," He looks back at them with a serious look. "There's absolutely no reason for any of you-" He was cut off by the blonde girl in front of him.

"How dare you!" Cagalli shouts, rushing toward Kira and grabbing him by the collar. "How dare you say that! Look!" She waves toward the dead body of Ahmed. "We're all out here fighting for our lives! All so we can protect those people that important to us!"

"And look where that got you!" Haruto interjected, anger radiating from his tone. "All you've done was waste your lives in a pointless battle! If we hadn't arrived then you all would have been dead." He stated.

"We're all fighting desperately!" Cagalli shouts at him. "Something you could never understand! None of you!"

"You arrogant, little brat! Your asinine attack on the Tiger nearly killed you all!" Kyo shot back. "You fought against mobile suits with artillery trucks and rocket launchers! That's borderline suicidal! Just look at what happened to the ones that didn't survive because of your foolish need for revenge!" He gestured to the corpse. "Is he happy right now? Huh? Answer me, dammit!" He raised his voice, getting Cagalli to back up a bit.

Cagalli just looks at Ahmed's body then back at the boys in front of her. "I don't know." She stated softly. "But I'm sure-" She didn't get to finish as Kira slapped her across the face.

"What can you even do if all you have for weapons are your feelings?!" The Coordinator shouted at Cagalli with an irritated look. The blonde looked at the Coordinator in shock while the other three pilots merely looked on indifferent.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"So my Bio-Beasts were unable to destroy at least one of the Gundams." The red-eyed shadowy figure watching everything sighed.

…

"Yes, I should've known better than to send animals instead of men. However, the data that they've collected will prove useful in later engagements." A small smirk appeared on the figure's face. "I think it's time to prepare for the next batch of Bio-Drones."

…

"Yes, once they've weakened the Gundams, we will go in for the kill." The figure's left eye glowed fiercely. "And we will make sure that they perish."

* * *

 **(Begin Boogie Back by Miyu Inoue)**

 **(Boogie Back)** _The screen opens to reveal Cagalli and Lacus pass by each other_

 **(Instrumental)** _Cuts to Cagalli sitting in the backseat of a car as she watches the city go by in the land of Orb_

 **(Tobidashita timing)** _Cuts to Tsubasa on a beach chair reading a book_

 **(nari hibiku korekushon)** _Kat, Kyo, and Haruto are busy swimming in a pool while playing with a beach ball_

 **(Nigawarai no showtime tada enjite)** _Cuts to Kira and Cagalli on the shoulder of the Strike, watching the sunrise with amazed expressions_

 **(Kuruidashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart)** _Cuts to Lacus singing the lyrics of the song into a microphone_

 **(Nando demo Falling Falling down)** _Cuts to the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic flying towards a battle before a set of missiles explodes in front of them. When the smoke clears, a pair of blue eyes glow from a shadowy MS_

 **((Boogie back) Kimi wo oikakete)** _Cuts to the Impact throwing a punch with the Bolverk holding its beam handguns_

 **(Mune no kodou hayaku naru)** _The Duel, Buster, and Blitz appear side-by-side wielding their given weapons_

 **((Boogie back) Setsuna ni koishita)** _The Crossbolt Saber releases its funnels and fires its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Yume wo mou ichido)** _The Perfect Strike appears wielding all of its Striker Packs_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _The Stardust, wielding its GN Katana, stands back-to-back with the Cosmic which wields its Beam Magnum Custom_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to the Angel looking off to the side while a shadowy MS appears in front of it_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _Cuts to Cagalli looking up with a smile then cuts to two photos: One with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto together and the other with all of the Gundam pilots in it_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _Enemies surround the Gundam pilots on the battlefield and off._ Shows Tsubasa, Kyo, Kira, Haruto, Makoto, Noel, Kat, Cagalli, and Hera looking wearily at Andrew Waltfeld

 _A mysterious girl drags Kyo into a dangerous predicament._ Shows Tabitha neutrally staring into the golden orbs of the Stardust pilot

 _A chance encounter will force Kira to realize the differences between friend and foe alike._ Shows the group looking at a poorly disguised Waltfeld, who argues with Cagalli about sauces

 _And a trickster will earn herself the ire of Tsubasa._ Shows Shiro mercilessly groping Kat, who blushes in embarrassment while Tsubasa pushes the dysfunctional girl away from his love interest

 **Next Time:** Fangs of the Enemy

 _Blast the shadow, Gundam!_ Reveals a cloaked figure passing by Hera, who looks back in surprise but found no trace of the individual

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done with this chapter! I apologize for the long wait by the way, had a bit of writer's block with this.**

 **Special thanks to Knightwolf1875 for assisting me with this chapter. Also, please follow Firem78910's prequel story to this one. It is called 'Before the Stardust'. I'm still looking for an Astray variant as well if anyone is interested. You may also write your own tie-in with this story if you'd like, it serves as good background for various characters that have been shown so far.**

 **The mystery girl and her Grey Destiny belong to SignalHunter. Believe me when I say, that the description on this character was difficult enough that I'd honestly considered just killing her in this chapter. Or I'd probably do it in several others. I mean, I'm not good at writing a character that has no fucking name and is only referred to by their nicknames. So thank you, Signal. Thank you for giving me a complex character that I just want to kill with my bare hands. I will give him credit though, he does put a lot of work in his characters however foolish they may seem. They also petitioned two mobile suits, so I will allow them to be shown right now.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems then please inform me at once. However, refrain from using flames or hurtful criticisms. I have a low tolerance for those.**

 **If you ignore the warning, I will simply delete your messages or report you.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Name:**?

 **Nickname:** Shiro, Kuro, Azure Eyed Trickster, Yellow Eyed Demon

 **Age:** 18

 **Height:** 5'8'

 **Three Sizes:** B83/W56/H82

 **Sex:** Female

 **Race:** Human

 **Genetics:** Innovator

 **Ethnicity:** American with traces of Asian descent.

 **Personality:** She can be…erratic, meaning she is a bit wild. She usually likes to bother others, do pranks, play video games, sleep with fluffy things, sleep, grope people whether it be a girl or a boy, and maybe read dirty books, whether it be pictures or words, but that's her azure eyes. Her yellow eyes make her turn into a sadistic person who likes to toy with her opponents, she's also a masochist that likes the feeling of the shaking in the cockpit when the suit is hit. Her likes include inflicting pain, dominating opponents, and also reading dirty books. She is a fan of UC century side stories and 00.

 **Appearance:** She has black hair that reaches down to her neck and the front part of the hair is held up by SD versions of Gundam Exia Repair hairpins. Her eyes shine an azure color and a scar runs down her right eye. She has a tattoo on both her shoulders, the right being the Living Dead division emblem from Gundam Thunderbolt while the left one being the Celestial Being emblem but with the words replaces with targeting and firing. Her regular outfit is a white long sleeve dress shirt that has the sleeves rolled up to the mid arm, a blue jean that has the left part ripped up. Her pilot outfit is a female version of Banagher's pilot suit, but is silver colored with red outlines.

 **Backstory:** She was born in an orphanage with no real name and her parents are unknown. She was very quiet during her young age, but when she grew up, she developed an energetic and wild personality. She was a fan of UC century side stories and 00 mobile suits, but she really loves long range mobile suits. When gunpla battle was introduced, she was already hooked into it and had designed 2 custom gunpla units. She lives alone in an apartment and she pays rent by taking tons of odd jobs, but she usually gets fired 2 or 3 days later due to certain "problems". She developed a second personality she calls Kuro during her time in gunpla battle though it is unknown how exactly it formed, probably from defeating hundreds of enemies. She also created her own personal Haro that is grey colored and can actually support her while in combat.

 **Faction:** Mercenary, no real faction.

 **Morality:** Depends on situation, if paid enough, she will comply, but usually she makes the risky sacrifices to get the mission done.

 **Type:** Anti-Hero

 **Sexuality:** Bi, she likes both boys and girls, though not sure why, she just lives with it.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** RX-79BD-1 Grey Destiny

 **Namesake:** Grey Destiny

 **Unit Type:** Prototype EXAM Ground Mobile Suit

 **Power Plant:** Large GN Condenser

 **Special Equipment:** 360 degree cockpit, E-Carbon armor, EXAM system, Haro support, Sniper mode support.

 **Armament:** GN Sniper Rifle II with beam bayonet, Hybrid Beam and Type.37/100mm Machine Gun, Kyrios GN Shield, Wired Control Chest Missile, Beam Sabers x 2, 60mm Chest Vulcans.

 **Optional Armament:** GNR-010/XN XN Raiser, 300 x 50mm Smoothbore Cannon Rifle, Optical Camouflage Cloak, Weapon Rack.

 **Pilot:** Shiro/Kuro

 **Appearance:** Based on the Blue Destiny Unit 1, the entire body has psychoframe parts around the body and reveal themselves when EXAM is activated and the head was replaced with the RX-80PR Pale Rider's head.

 **Color:** The legs and arms are silvered color and the chest and skirt area are grey color. The visor and dual eyes are azure colored.

 **Info:** A MS solely designed for long range combat and recon. Mostly designed for long range, the unit can use the XN Raiser to escape or fight on equal footing. As the type suggests, it can be only used for ground encounters, but the unit can be used in space if attached to a cable on a battleship or a station.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** CBNGN-003 Hunter Flag

 **Namesake:** Hunter Flag

 **Unit Type:** Custom Transformable CQC Mobile Suit

 **Power Plant:** Solar Energy System

 **Special Equipment:** Drum Cockpit, E-Carbon armor, EXAM system, Haro support, Sniper mode support, transformable frame, high speed boosters, extra cockpit.

 **Armament:** Hybrid Linear Rifle and Beam Sniper Rifle, GN Sword II Kai, Plasma Sword, 120mm Linear Cannon, Rocket Launcher pack, Defense Rod.

 **Optional Armament:** Big Gun (Gundam Thunderbolt), Optical Camouflage Cloak, Vanguard Overed Boost booster pack, Chobham armor.

 **Pilot:** Shiro/Kuro

 **Appearance:** Based on Celestial Being Union Flag, when Chobham armor is equipped, the armor covers most of the hard points and body parts and cannot transform.

 **Color:** The body is dark blue, the head is grey, and the faceplate is black.

 **Info:** Designed to be a CQC mobile suit in space, the unit was outfitted with recon and sniper gear for long range combat. The Chobham armor is used for extended combat time, but decreases mobility. While it is a mobile suit, the unit can be only be used in space.

 **Notes**

 **-EXAM System:** Is said to be the predecessor to the NTD system, originally uses the captive soul of a Newtype, but the newer model just allows the pilot to gain the ability of a Newtype, but drawbacks include going berserk, but in Shiro's case, turning into her second personality. Unit optics turns red when used, but sometimes turn yellow.

 **-Custom Cockpit:** Unlike the seated cockpit, Shiro uses a cockpit that uses a sportbike as the controls, holographic interface that can be touched and a HUD. (Based on the cockpit used in the mechs from Expelled from Paradise)

 **-Sniper Mode:** She uses a sniper mode similar to how Lockon Stratos snipes in the 00 series.


	18. Fangs of the Enemy

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter. And a big thanks to my co-writers, Knightwolf1875 and 117Jorn for assisting me with the previous chapters.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me. However, I would like to inform you that not every character will be given a spotlight in the story.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 16:** Fangs of the Enemy

* * *

 **(Begin INSANITY by Masami Okui)**

 **(Electric Guitar and Bass)** _The screen opens to a cutaway of the Angel's face then shifts to the Stardust wielding its GN Katana and finally to the Cosmic looking off to the side. The scene cuts away to reveal the title_

 **(Heavy Rock Instrumental)** _Cuts to the Archangel with Stardust shouldering its Buster Cleaver then the camera passes over the Cosmic kneeling with its Beam Magnum Custom held in its hand and finally zooms into the cockpit of the Angel as Tsubasa looks up with a small grin. The camera zooms out as the three Gundams launch into the sky until the Angel comes down slashing the camera with its GN Blade Bit_

 **(Kuroi niji ga~)** _Cuts to a scene with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto separately looking at their GP Bases before appearing in their pilot suits_

 **(Brightness ugomeita~)** _Kira looks up at the sky while Cagalli looks at him dressed as a freedom fighter before she turns wearing a green dress with Athrun in the background, looking at a pendant with a sorrowful expression_

 **(Fukaku nemuru~)** _Cuts to Mu La Flaga with the Skygrasper, Makoto Nanaya with the Impact Gundam, Noel Vermillion with the Bolverk Gundam, and Catherine Hoffman with the Crossbolt Saber_

 **(Sei wo tsuki ugokasu)** _The Comet Gundam lands on a metal surface, grinding its feet across while its single eye glows as it brings up its Twin Buster Rifle and fires_

 **(Electronica Instruments)** _Images of the Azazel, Xuanzang, Genoace Blazer, and Ars Goetia appear_

 **(Honoo ni ukabu shinjitsu ima)** _Cuts to Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol standing in front of the camera with the Duel, Buster, and Blitz behind them resting in their berths_

 **(Kono mi ezuki hai ni natte mo)** _A figure cloaked in black with a lone visible red eye swings their arm out as Bio-Drones and several robotic beasts advance through a burning city_

 **(Isshun no mirai erabe yo [Go or back?])** _The scene reveals cutaways of the combined Gundams: the Starwing firing its Wing Rifle, the Meteor blasting its Twin GN Hyper Burst Cannons, the Seraph spreading its arms to release a storm of GN particles, and the Valkyrie slashing at the camera with its Valkyrie Blade_

 **(Chorus)** _Cuts to the Angel on one knee in a burning forest, holding both of its beam sabers in both hands as it boosts towards the camera, zooming toward its eyes_

 **(Togatta knife tsukitsuke rareru)** _The scene cuts to a beam being blocked by the Comet as it burst out of the smoke and fired its Buster Rifle at a transformed Cosmic, the Gundam returning fire with its Beam Magnum as the two energies collided with each other_

 **(Torawareta kokoro ga)** _The Stardust and Ars Goetia engage in a sword duel as the battle mask of the black-gold Gundam opens to reveal the 'heat vent' while the six eyes of the demonic Gundam turn blood red_

 **(Sakenda koe wo kiki nogasa nai nara)** _Cuts to Hera praying before a bright light strikes her in the center of her chest then cuts to an image of several Bio-Drones firing tracer energy rounds at the Angel as it weaves past them, wielding a beam saber. Inside the cockpit, Tsubasa's eyes melded into the X-shaped pupils of an Xccelerator_

 **(Maiyo iwa nai~)** _Lacus Clyne plays with her Haros before noticing a brown-haired figure in the distance smiling at her_

 **(Kurai yami demo…)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira standing back-to-back as they look into the starry night sky_

 **(Hard Rock Instrumental)** _Shifts to the Aile Strike, Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic launching from the Archangel as they avoid several missiles and beams fired at them. A large mobile suit fires a bluish-green beam at the four Gundams, forcing them to raise their shields in defense. Out of the smoke, the Aile Strike and a larger shadowed Gundam with glowing blue eyes charges at the massive mobile suit_

 **(Fading Instruments)** _Cuts to a freeze frame of the bridge crew, the Heliopolis gang, the Gundam pilots, and the Gundams in front of the Archangel_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Banadiya**

"So... remind me again why we're here?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I don't know. Bodyguards, I think?" Kyo suggested.

Haruto grinned. "I find it quite relaxing. After all, we've only been fighting for these past few weeks. It's nice to be out of the cockpit once in a while."

"I second that!" Makoto cheerfully replied.

Noel made a small hum of acknowledgement. "But we should be careful. ZAFT controls this place."

"Well, that's why we're in civilian clothes." Catherine pointed out, her red-yellow hair tied in a loose ponytail. She wore a green tank top, and blue jeans with her boots. "I mean, it's not like they know who we are."

Hera, who was dressed in a violet sundress hid behind Haruto, nervous around the people present in the market. "There's… so many people," She said quietly.

"Don't worry, we won't be here long." The Cosmic pilot assured the girl with a grin.

"Alright, remember, meet back here in the allotted time and try not to get sidetracked." Natarle informed Kira and Cagalli, who briskly nodded in response. "Have a good time." Suddenly, she blushed when she realized that she was talking to teenagers. "I-I'm counting on you, Kira."

"If I didn't know any better, I think she sounded like a mom just now." Kat snickered.

"Natarle Badgiruel? A mom? Yeah, I don't see it." Kyo chuckled loudly.

"Time to go now." Sahib interjected quietly.

"Yeah…" The dark-haired woman reluctantly agreed as the jeep took off, leaving the group of teenagers by themselves.

"Alright, now let's check that list." Tsubasa, Haruto, and Kyo look over said piece of parchment, quietly explaining on where they could acquire the necessary items in the market.

Kira meanwhile had a hard look on his face which Cagalli noticed.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked. "You are supposed to be protecting me."

The boys looked back as well. "Something on your mind, Kira?" The Angel pilot asked.

"You sure this is where the Desert Tiger's headquarters are?" Kira asked as he looked around area. "It all looks pretty lively and untroubled here."

Cagalli just huffs and grabs Kira's hand. "Come on." She drags the Coordinator boy off with her.

"Uh, what's with her?" Makoto asked a bit confused.

Haruto frowned. "Let's follow them and find out."

They followed Cagalli and the struggling Kira around the corner then stopped. The girls (minus Catherine) and Kira looking on in silent horror at the sight that greeted them. Before the small group are a few leveled buildings with a few kids playing soccer. Off behind them is a land carrier with a few BuCUEs standing watch with a GINN.

"There, you see? That's the _real_ ruler of this town." Cagalli said letting them see the damage and mobile suits. "Anybody who rebels is mercilessly dealt with. This place belongs to ZAFT. To the Desert Tiger."

The teens look upon the damage then to the land carrier, unaware that they were being watched by Andrew Waltfeld disguised as a civilian. Well, except for a certain few…

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Hangar**

As maintenance is being done on the mobile suits, Sai had been noticing how clingy Flay had been to Kira as of late. At first, he thought nothing of it. Merely the redhead's way of mellowing out after the Coordinator retrieved her father from the hands of the Red Comet.

Lately, he's been feeling a bit jealous that Kira was getting all of Flay's attention. Then again, he had no reason to be jealous since he was in a political marriage with the girl. He knew that Kira had a crush on Flay, it was pretty evident. However, it seemed that every passing day, Sai was losing the girl that he had grown to care about to his Coordinator friend.

If he didn't find some way to get Flay's attention back on him then he needed to form some kind of rift between them. The thought alone seemed cruel, but Kira needed to get it through his head: Flay was his.

* * *

 **Kyo, Makoto, and Noel**

After the teens separated to gather the supplies faster, Kyo along with Makoto and Noel had grabbed food and non-perishables that some of the crew had asked for.

"Alright, I think we've gotten the things that we need on our end." The lone Coordinator girl of the group commented with a smile.

"Why am I the one carrying this shit?!" The Stardust pilot exclaimed in comical anger, forced to carry several bags worth of food filled with bread, meat, fruit, veggies, and other essentials.

The brunette gave the boy a chipmunk-like grin. "Because your nobility wouldn't allow two cute girls like me and Noel to carry such heavy bags."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Um…" Noel nervously fiddled with her fingers. "We could at least help, Makoto."

"Nah, he's got it." Makoto waved off her friend's concerns.

Kyo grumbled inexplicable things about 'unfairness' and 'insufferable women'. Had he remained completely focused, he would've noticed the small body unintentionally collide with him, sending him onto the ground with a yelp as he landed on his back.

"Ite…" The boy groaned, rubbing his aching head. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into a pair of red eyes. "Eh?"

Straddling the Stardust pilot is Tabitha, however, neither of them know each other. Right now, they were mesmerized by how beautiful each other's eyes were.

"Pretty…" The white-haired girl muttered quietly.

Kyo could feel his cheeks burning from the comment. "Um, can you get off of me please?" He asked as polite as he possibly could.

"Oh…" The pilot of the Ars Goetia stood up, allowing the black-haired teen to stand up on his feet. She situated her backpack, making sure to keep her large amount of 'Whiskers' from being seen by the public eye. "Sorry…" She apologized.

"Ara? I didn't know you were such a ladies' man, Kyoshiro." Makoto teased the younger boy.

"Urusei!" He exclaimed comically, picking up the fallen groceries.

"Um, are you okay?" Noel asked the albino girl, who kept her jacket hood up, keeping the sun from bearing down on her pale skin.

"Yes," Tabitha answered bluntly. "Excuse me." She passed by the three teens then turned a corner, disappearing without a trace.

"Who was that?" Makoto wondered.

"No idea." Kyo shrugged. "She was pretty cute though." He reluctantly admitted.

"Oh? So you like flat-chested girls?" The Coordinator girl teased.

"I'm gonna get you back for this if you continue pissing me off."

Noel sighed in exhaustion, already figuring that both her friends would start arguing again.

* * *

 **Tsubasa and Catherine**

"Okay, seems like we've got all of the medicine that we could find here." The pilot of the Angel Gundam commented, checking off the list he kept with him while shouldering a bag filled with medical supplies. "Guess we've just got to go and link up with the others."

Kat lifted the two bags she held of medicine. "Sounds good. Think we got enough for everyone?" She asked wondering if she should bring up her headaches to Tsubasa.

"We should. At least, I hope so. There are certainly a lot of villagers." Tsubasa replied. "I think we might have to ration some of the medicine just in case. No doubt the women and children of the village will need it more than the men."

As the two chatted, a pair of azure eyes looked at them from the shadows. The figure stalked up behind Catherine then with a quick step…

"EEK!" The redhead squeaked in surprise as a pair of feminine hands grope her breasts.

"Ara, ara, you have such a lovely pair of tits," Shiro purred from behind the blushing young woman.

"Oi! Get your hands off my girlfriend, you freak!" Tsubasa pushed the black-haired girl off of Kat. "Jesus, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"I can't help it if your friend here has boobs that I'd love to squeeze." Shiro smirked, winking at Catherine with a lustful gaze.

The white-haired teen frowned. "Just buzz off."

"Come on, I was just playing around, handsome." She flirted, grabbing the Angel pilot's butt and giving it a grope.

"AHHH!" He yelped in surprise, dropping the medicine on the ground. "Oh, now look what you've done!"

"Oops…" Shiro grimaced, looking down at the shattered bottles of vaccines, painkillers, and other forms of medical liquids. "Sorry about that."

"How am I supposed to explain this to the others…?" Tsubasa glared at the dual-personality girl. "You owe us a lot of medicine."

"And a really good apology." Kat growled keeping outside of arm's reach of the girl. "Next time I'm just going to punch the person that gropes me." She growled feeling a headache come on with a brief image of a mobile suit. _"I better talk with Tsubasa after this. These headaches are getting weird."_

"Hey, I said I was sorry." The azure-eyed girl pouted. "Look, I'll pay for the medicine. Okay?"

Tsubasa grinned, petting Shiro's head as if she were a pet. "Good girl."

The girl pouted in irritation while her cheeks colored pink at the audacity that the Angel pilot was doing to her. She could feel her other 'self' surging with a need to punch the guy in the face. However, she held back. After all, she could use this chance to get into the guy's pants and maybe get that fine piece of ass that he called his girlfriend to join in on the fun.

It took a while just to get the medicine again. Luckily, Shiro paid for it all (much to her displeasure). She was even forced to pay Tsubasa and Kat back for her sexual assault.

"Look, I know we got off to a bad start and all, but I hope we can be friends." The black-haired girl offered.

The white-haired boy sighed. "Fine, I suppose I could give you a pass. But don't let me catch you groping people again."

"That I can't promise." Shiro grinned widely.

Kat shook her head. "You are definitely going to be more trouble than it's worth."

"I know. That's what makes it all the more fun for me." With a giggle, the girl left the two teens to themselves.

"What a weirdo." Tsubasa commented.

"Agreed," His girlfriend nodded.

* * *

 **Haruto and Hera**

The Cosmic pilot led the lavender-haired girl that he had been friends with through the bazaar.

Hera looked around amazed at all of the people that went about their business in peace. Haruto chuckled at how innocent the girl looked at everyone and everything around them.

"Come on, we still need to get blankets and tents." He informed his charge with a grin.

"O-oh," Hera blushed lightly as she lowered the sun hat that the boy bought for her down to hide her eyes. "Right."

The two teens looked around the bazaar with Haruto buying and gathering the blankets to carry it while Hera looked at each item with curiosity. Once they had all that they needed, the Cosmic pilot quickly informed his friend.

"Alright, I think we have everything." He checked off the list then glanced back at his charge. "Let's get back with the others. I'm sure they have everything as well."

"Okay," Hera nodded with a small smile on her cute face.

"So how's your day going?" Haruto asked.

"Oh, this is wonderful. Being able to interact with the people around me…" The girl stops to look at a group of children playing soccer. "It feels nice."

The dark grey-haired boy grinned. "I'm glad to hear it, Hera."

Hera's cheeks darkened when she caught sight of the boy's smile. Her heart started to beat just a bit faster as well.

The two were so engaged in their conversation that they didn't notice the cloaked figure passing right by them. The being's presence enough stopped the girl. A feeling of dread overcoming her as she looked back only to find nothing.

"What is it?" Haruto asked, concerned.

"I… I don't…" She hesitated then lowered her head. "It's nothing. Just the wind."

The Gundam pilot frowned, figuring that something was disturbing the girl that he had come to care about. Reluctantly, he respected Hera's wishes. "Alright, if you say so."

* * *

 **Later…**

The group had sat down to get something to eat and check over the list. Cagalli wasn't too happy with what Flay had put down. "Just where the hell does she expect us to find any of this stuff? This isn't a mall trip." She looked to the others. "Is that Flay girl just _that_ spoiled or something?"

"Well, she is the Vice Minister's daughter so…" Tsubasa shrugged with a thin grin.

"Sometimes a kid who grows up like that turns out to be a bit too pampered for life." Kat added.

Kyo leaned on his left hand, prompting his elbow on the table. "Makes you wonder why she actually joined the EA."

"Yeah…" Kira chuckled nervously while looking down at the bags of food, medicine, and other supplies by their feet.

While the group of teenagers chatted, two waiters came by carrying a couple plates and a few fist-sized boxes, setting them down in front of the collection of boys and girls.

"What's this?" Kira asked in confusion as he stared at the food.

"These are doner kabobs." The blonde girl said grinning. "Oh yes. The best kind of food there is." She reached over to grab a red bottle. "Just add a little of this chili sauce and you'll love it."

"I prefer a doner box." Tsubasa said as he opened up his box and nearly drooled at the aroma of meat mixed with fries. "Oh man, it's been a long time since I've had these." He grabbed his fork and took a bite, savoring the taste.

"Now hold on a minute." A man said walking over in the lamest shirt they had ever seen. "I can't let you go pushing your bad taste on these kids."

"What's your problem, buddy?" Cagalli asked glaring at the man.

"If you really want to bring out the flavor then you have use yogurt sauce on these kabobs." The man stated picking up a white bottle. "How should I put this?"

"Yogurt sauce?" Hera repeated with a cute tilt of her head.

"Yes, the greatest flavor of sauce known to man!" The disguised Andrew Waltfeld replied dramatically.

Makoto leaned over to Noel, whispering in her ear, "This dude is a total weirdo." Her blonde friend hummed in agreement.

"I wouldn't know. It's my first time having anything like this." Kat said putting little of each sauce on her kabobs. She takes a bite of the chili sauce. "Woah! Hot, hot, hot!" The redhead said fanning her mouth before drinking her soda to cool her tongue.

Kyo took the offered yogurt sauce and dribbled a little on a serving of his donor box then took a bite out of it. However, his eyes suddenly widen in a comical manner. "Oh God, this shit is too sweet!" The boy held his mouth, his face turning a shade of green as he grabbed a bucket out of nowhere and vomited inside.

"I have never seen anyone react like that." The man said looking at the bottles with a little worry. "I'm sorry."

Cagalli was in the most shock. "How the hell… It's best I don't know. Sorry guys."

"Hey, no harm done." Haruto replied, he took a bite of fries and meat.

Deciding to be a bit brave, Kira took both the chili and yogurt sauce, placing the condiments on his donor kebabs. He gave his meal an experimental bite then swallowed. "Huh, the combination is pretty good."

"I wanna try." Makoto did the same thing with her own food, followed by Noel, Hera, and Haruto. Each of them took a bite and hummed with glee at the flavor.

Up on the roof of the building across from the cafe. Two men have been watching the group interact with slight interest. "Why is the Desert Tiger messing around with a bunch of kids?" One guy wearing a vest asked.

"Who cares. The bastard is standing right there." The other man remarked, looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Tell the other we're going to go ahead with the plan."

"Sucks to be those kids. For the preservation of our blue and pure world."

"Hey, sorry about forcing my habit on you kids." Waltfeld apologised to the teens.

"It's alright. Granted, it was pretty funny, but we can get past that." Tsubasa replied.

The (poorly) disguised Desert Tiger sat on an empty chair near their table. "Well, just look at all the shopping you've kids done. You having a party or something?"

"Keep your trap shut; it really isn't any of your business!" Cagalli countered, still a bit sore with the man's laidback attitude. "First, I wanna know is who are you? You sit at our table then lecture us about stupid stuff-" She was cut off when a rocket launcher was fired with Waltfeld, Tsubasa, Kira, Kyo, Makoto, Haruto, and Catherine narrowing their eyes from the sound.

"Get down!" The man yelled, kicking the table over which covered both Cagalli and Hera in chili and yogurt sauce. Kira and Haruto pulled the girls behind the table as the rocket hit the restaurant behind them, exploded and covered the area in dust for a moment.

The next thing that followed was a collection of gunfire and screams from civilians.

Waltfeld reached behind his waist and pulled out his custom handgun. "Look at me. Are you kids alright?" He asked them only to blink in surprise when he caught sight of Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto pulling pistols from their own persons then opened fire on the would-be assassins.

"W-what's going on!?" Hera stuttered, her body shaking in fear.

Makoto quickly pushed the lavender-haired girl back down beside Noel. "Keep your head down!"

"Die, Coordinator, you rotten dirty space invader!" One of the terrorists shouted.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" Another exclaimed.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes in disgust. "Those guys are Blue Cosmos." She hissed.

"I hate these guys!" Catherine yelled behind Tsubasa, who killed a Blue Cosmos member with a bullet planted firmly in their forehead.

"Who doesn't?" Kyo remarked, dropping an empty magazine then slapped a new one into his gun, pulling the slide back to chamber a new bullet in.

Watching the firefight go on, Kira noticed another man hiding near an alley, targeting Waltfeld and the other pilots. Using his gifted reflexes, he quickly grabbed a pistol that had fallen from the hands of a dead extremist and threw it at the Blue Cosmos member's rifle, knocking it to the sky. Before the man knew it, Kira planted a foot onto the terrorist's face.

The Coordinator boy released a sigh then flinched when he heard a gun being cocked in the alley beside him. His violet eyes widen in both shock and fear as a surviving extremist aimed his rifle at Kira with a dark smirk. However, before he could fire, a blade protruded from the man's chest, killing him as he fell with a wet gurgle. The blade violently ripping its way out from the corpse's chest cavity. The Strike pilot managed to get a glimpse of the weapon, raising a brow at the fact it looked like a white-yellow blade on a wire that disappeared into the alleyway.

Cagalli marched over to Kira with a look of annoyance. "Don't you even know what a gun is supposed to be used for?"

"Cagalli, lay off him." Tsubasa reprimanded the girl. "He's had a difficult enough day already."

The blonde girl looked away with a small tinge of red on her cheeks. "Sorry…"

"Commander," A voice broke through the silence, drawing the attention of the teens at DeCosta running towards the poorly disguised Andrew Waltfeld. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm doing just fine actually," The Desert Tiger smirked then looked at the four boys in particular that helped fight off Blue Cosmos. "And it's all thanks to these kids." He reaches up, removing his fedora and sunglasses, exposing his face to them all.

Cagalli, along with Makoto, Noel, Hera, and Kira looked shocked that the man they've been chatting with was their enemy the entire time. Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Catherine kept a suspicious glare on the Desert Tiger.

"You mean we were talking with Andrew Waltfeld, the Desert Tiger, this whole time?" Cagalli muttered, still in shock.

"Well, boys, you've handled yourselves quite well in that fight." Andrew Waltfeld smiled at the Gundam pilots, almost knowing exactly who they are. "How can I thank you?"

* * *

 **(BREAK)**

* * *

 _Cuts to a freeze frame of the Angel posing with its wings spread and wielding its beam sabers. Tsubasa appears in front of it with a grin and his hands in his pockets._

* * *

 _Cuts to a freeze frame of the Stardust posing with its GN Katana in hand and its visor over its eyes. Kyo appears beside it with his arms behind his head and a lazy smirk on his face._

* * *

 **(BREAK)**

* * *

 _ **Rewloola**_ **\- Earth's Atmosphere**

"So… why are we going down to earth?"

Jaden smirked slightly, as he sat in the cockpit of the Comet as he awaited for the drop to begin, alongside him were Nena and Canard in the cockpits of their own machines. "What, you think we just work in space?" He asked, "Andrew Waltfeld is one of our biggest employers in ZAFT, we've even loaned him some of our Mobile Suits during his African Campaign. Since the Legged Ship dropped around his turf it goes without saying he can use all the support he can receive. We'll be rendezvousing with Morningstar personnel on the ground and meet with him, and aide him in his fight against the local resistance forces. Odds are that means we'll be locking horns with the _Archangel_ again as well."

" _I don't like fighting in Earth's Atmo..._ " Canard muttered, " _Can't fly in an MS unless its a DINN..._ "

"Have no fear, I've got things set in motion that should help us with that." Jaden informed, "If nothing else, it will level the playing field for us in our next fight."

" _Understood._ " Canard said, sighing as his image winked out, though Nena's stayed on as she sighed.

" _I wish I had my Throne..._ " she muttered.

"Hey, I've got techies looking over what's left of your machine and the GN Drive," He said, "Trust me when I say I'm building you something that will make the Drei look like an _antique_."

" _I know..._ " Nena said nodding. " _This… its all just so strange now..._ "

"Good way or bad way?"

" _I'm… still figuring it out..._ "

Jaden chuckled "Waiting till you find out, Nena." He said, "Glad to have you as part of the team."

"Yeah, sure..." Nena said, tinting her visor as the final countdown for their decent began.

Jaden sighed, shaking his head. It was difficult talking to Nena, she was slowly coming around, but it was clear she still didn't trust anyone within Morningstar. ' _Well… at least Canard is level headed..._ ' He thought, as the drop pod rocked as it began its descent.

Canard sat comfortably in his seat, his hands tightening and untightening on the grip of his controls. "Almost time… I'll be able to face off against _him_." His thoughts lingered on his upcoming confrontation with Kira Yamato.

* * *

 **Desert Tiger's Mansion**

It took some time but the group arrived at Waltfeld's home in a jeep with GINNs and armed guards positioned around the area with rifles ready to intercept any threat.

"So, you expecting more trouble?" Cagalli asked as they pulled in.

"Just take measures in case more of them are out there." Waltfeld said as he stopped the jeep. "Please, do come inside." He leads them up to the front doors of the manner.

Makoto whispered in Kyo's ear, "Is this _really_ a good idea?"

"Honestly, no. However, we can't deny his hospitality right now." The Stardust pilot whispered back.

As they entered the main hall, a woman wearing a blue bodysuit showing her shoulders stood there. She was undeniably beautiful as well with her long black hair possessing two yellow streaks while her red lips curved in a generous smile. "Are these the girls you told me about, Andy?" The woman asked walking over to Cagalli and Hera.

"Yes, Aisha, do what you can for her." Waltfeld answered from the room next to her.

Aisha looked the two dirty teens over with an almost cat-like movement. "Alright. You were having kabobs, weren't you?"

"They managed to get chilli and yogurt sauce all over themselves. Even some tea." Waltfeld said from the room he went into.

"I know just the thing." Aisha said grinning, getting behind Cagalli and Hera. "Come on." She started to push the two girls gently.

"Hey, Cagalli, Hera," Kira was about to go after them but Tsubasa stopped him. The boy glanced back at him. "Tsubasa?"

"Don't you worry, we'll be done in no time." Aisha reassured the Strike pilot with a teasing grin. "Please be patient and wait here with Andy."

"Hey," Waltfeld shouted from the room. "Over here."

The pilots march inside until a delectable scent entered their nostrils. "Is that…?" Makoto started. "Coffee?"

"Just how laid back is this guy?" Kira wondered.

"Well, I don't think I'm really _that_ laid back." The Desert Tiger said filling a few cups with coffee.

"I beg to differ." Kyo deadpanned as he sat on one of the couches in the room.

"You always seem to have that grin that just says 'life is enjoyable' all the time." Tsubasa added in, sitting on the opposite couch.

"Oh? No one's told me about it before." Waltfeld said still with that same grin. "Maybe it's because I find the little things in life to enjoy?"

"That could possible be it or sometimes that grin could be that 'I know what you are' kinda grin." Haruto shrugged as he sat beside Kyo with Makoto and Noel following his actions. Catherine, meanwhile, sat near her boyfriend, Tsubasa.

"Well, I'm sure I have great confidence that the coffee I just made is first rate." Waltfeld smirked, setting down a tray of paper cups filled with the dark brown liquid inside onto the coffee table.

Tentatively, the teens grabbed their own cups and gave the drink a test sip. Kira, Makoto, Noel, and Catherine scrounged their faces a bit from the hot swill that burned their tongues.

"Hmm, not bad." Tsubasa comments, taking another sip.

"Meh, not much of a coffee guy." Kyo shrugged after placing his cup down.

"This drink has a strange flavor to it…" Haruto smacked his lips, thinking carefully on what he was tasting.

"Oh?" Waltfeld looked at the boys with his brow raised.

"Hmm, I detected a hint of peppermint in it along with some form of chocolate aftertaste." The Angel pilot gave his drink a critical look.

"Well, glad to see someone has an appreciation for taste." The Desert Tiger chuckled.

Meanwhile, in Aisha's bedroom, Cagalli and Hera had just finished getting clean by taking turns in the bath. The woman who brought them in her private space dressed them in separate dresses that she believed would look good on them both.

Waltfeld heard a knocking on the door. "Hey, Andy," He grinned when he heard the voice of his lover.

The door opens, revealing Aisha along with Cagalli and Hera, who stood behind the older woman shyly. The blonde girl is wearing a green ballroom dress with a gold necklace, bracelets, white heels, and her hair pulled up away from her neck. The lavender-haired girl wore a dark blue dress with a slit near her legs, black heels, purple silk arm gloves, a silver necklace with a sapphire headstone, and her hair is pulled back into a long braided ponytail.

"Oh, what are you doing." Aisha grins down at the girls like an older sister. "Go on." She gives them a little push, watching as they both stumble a little in their heels.

"Wow, you look great." Haruto comments, stunned by their beauty, more Hera than Cagalli.

"You both look so cute!" Makoto squealed with sparkles in her eyes.

"So pretty…" Noel looked at Cagalli and Hera mystified.

"Y-you're… a girl." Kira said outloud, stupefied by Cagalli's appearance.

Cagalli blushed and glared at the brunette boy. "What was that?!"

The Coordinator held up his arms with a nervous look on his face. "No, no, I mean this is the second time that reminded me that you're a girl."

"That amounts to the same thing, jackass!" Cagalli yelled at Kira, stomping her foot.

Waltfeld busted out laughing with Aisha making both Kira and Cagalli blush. The other teens giggled or chuckled in amusement at the little 'lover's quarrel' that was happening in front of them.

After quelling their embarrassment, Kira and Cagalli sat down on the couch with the others. Hera took a seat next to Haruto then looked at the fossil above the fireplace.

"What is that?" The girl asked innocently.

The Desert Tiger looked at Hera with his brow raised. "The whalestone? I'm kind of surprised you don't know about it." He grinned. "It was found near the start of the Cosmic Era, proving that life on other planets in our solar system existed. It also showed that humanity could reach even further heights."

"Yes, that it was a sign of the possibility within humans," Tsubasa said as he sipped his coffee with closed eyes. "But then again…" He opened them, narrowing his pupils in seriousness. "That's how this war started, am I correct, Mr. Tiger?"

"You're sharper than you let on." Waltfeld muttered. "Yes, I do believe it's because of that fossil and the challenges it presented that this war started down its bloody path. Humans trying to reach further advancement led to the creation of Coordinators to help create a future for mankind."

"But that led to the jealousy of regular humans known as Naturals as well as the birth of Blue Cosmos. That led to the attack on Junius Seven which sparked the Bloody Valentine War after the destruction of the agricultural colony." The white-haired boy comments as he sets his cup down. "This also sparked a deep hatred for both sides. Naturals fear and despise Coordinators with the PLANTs feeling the same way. Doing so made the Earth and the space colonies that were neutral into a battleground. Take Heliopolis for instance, it was a peaceful and neutral colony before ZAFT forces attacked it to find a rumored secret Mobile Suit project that the Earth Alliance was building. Now it is nothing more than space dust."

Waltfeld puts his cup down and stands up. "Yes, and I wished that had never happened. However, the fact that the Mobile Suits were there led up to it being destroyed." He started to walk toward the window and the small stand near it. "What if the machines were never there? Would Heliopolis still be there today?"

"A fine point of view but how about this," Tsubasa sits back in his seat in a calm manner. "If ZAFT had planned on actually destroying the colony, would it have made a difference?" He questioned. "Would it have made a difference if Naturals and Coordinators could lay down arms and simply hug out their problems?" He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that even if there were peace between the two, there will always be people with harmful thoughts towards another and there will always be war."

"I see you understand a lot of the same things I do." Waltfeld said. "Like any mobile suit pilot would."

Cagalli got to her feet. "Hey! How did you know that?"

' _You just told him, stupid.'_ Kat sweatdrops at the blonde.

"Being too sincere can also be a weakness." The Desert Tiger said opening the draw and reaching in. "So, how do we tell when the war is over? When we have to kill the enemy, but then who is the enemy then?" He pulls out a gun, aiming it at the group.

Kira already stood up, taking Cagalli away from the man that looked ready to shoot them. Makoto and Catherine stood in front of Noel and Hera while Tsubasa, Haruto, and Kyo instinctively aimed their own handguns at the Desert Tiger.

"That all depends on what the top brass tell their soldiers. The enemy could be anyone. Someone you wouldn't think could harm you or your comrades. It could be a homeless man, a pregnant woman, or even a young child." The Angel pilot narrowed his eyes, keeping them looked with Andrew's own dark orbs. "But then again, you always knew we were MS pilots, didn't you."

"I did." Waltfeld said shifting his aim to the Angel pilot. "In fact, I know that most of you are the pilots for the mobile suits aboard the Legged Ship. While I don't know which one you pilot, I can already guess that all of you are dangerous in your own right."

"As are you. However, you didn't drag us here to chat then shoot us in the end. That's not your style, Desert Tiger." Kyo remarked.

"I see." Waltfeld smiled and lowered his gun. Aisha opened the door waiting for them. "You're free to go. You did save my life today, so this makes us even."

Cautiously, the three Gundam pilots lowered their own guns, holstering them behind their waists as the teens left the room one-by-one.

"Oh, a word of advice," Andrew spoke, earning a look from Tsubasa. "If there comes a time where we won't be enemies anymore, I'd love to hear your input on a few more coffee ideas."

"I'll take that into consideration, Mr. Waltfeld." The white-haired boy replied then left the premises with the others.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Well, that was an enlightening experience." The cloaked figure smirked from his position above the town of Banadiya.

"..."

"Yes, yes, I understand that it was too soon to meet her but you can't deny that it was quite entertaining to see her squirm when she felt my presence."

"..."

"Well, I plan on unleashing four of my new Bio-Drones. I'm sure they'll enjoy their time in the desert and the blood they shall spill in the coming battle."

"..."

"Yes, prepare their descent. I'd like for them to be ready in the next day or so."

"..."

"No, I don't expect them to survive. However, I am counting on them to at least bleed the Gundams."

"..."

"Oh yes, it'll be quite the party!" The figure chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **(Begin Boogie Back by Miyu Inoue)**

 **(Boogie Back)** _The screen opens to reveal Cagalli and Lacus pass by each other_

 **(Instrumental)** _Cuts to Cagalli sitting in the backseat of a car as she watches the city go by in the land of Orb_

 **(Tobidashita timing)** _Cuts to Tsubasa on a beach chair reading a book_

 **(nari hibiku korekushon)** _Kat, Kyo, and Haruto are busy swimming in a pool while playing with a beach ball_

 **(Nigawarai no showtime tada enjite)** _Cuts to Kira and Cagalli on the shoulder of the Strike, watching the sunrise with amazed expressions_

 **(Kuruidashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart)** _Cuts to Lacus singing the lyrics of the song into a microphone_

 **(Nando demo Falling Falling down)** _Cuts to the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic flying towards a battle before a set of missiles explodes in front of them. When the smoke clears, a pair of blue eyes glow from a shadowy MS_

 **((Boogie back) Kimi wo oikakete)** _Cuts to the Impact throwing a punch with the Bolverk holding its beam handguns_

 **(Mune no kodou hayaku naru)** _The Duel, Buster, and Blitz appear side-by-side wielding their given weapons_

 **((Boogie back) Setsuna ni koishita)** _The Crossbolt Saber releases its funnels and fires its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Yume wo mou ichido)** _The Perfect Strike appears wielding all of its Striker Packs_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _The Stardust, wielding its GN Katana, stands back-to-back with the Cosmic which wields its Beam Magnum Custom_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to the Angel looking off to the side while a shadowy MS appears in front of it_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _Cuts to Cagalli looking up with a smile then cuts to two photos: One with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto together and the other with all of the Gundam pilots in it_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _The Archangel faces off against its most cunning opponent yet._ Reveals Andrew Waltfeld and his lover, Aisha, wearing custom made pilot suits.

 _Cagalli remembers a fallen warrior which fiercely drives her to end the coming battle._ A woman places an object in Cagalli's hand before cutting to her in a jeep wielding a rocket launcher, her eyes narrowed in determination.

 _Meanwhile, a battle for the ages erupts between the Gundam pilots and past enemies._ Cuts to the Cosmic engaged in a battle with the Red Comet and the two Hyperions before panning to a sword clash between the Stardust, the Ars Goetia, and the Grey Destiny.

 _What drives these warriors to fight? Who will survive? And who will perish?_ Cuts to four different mobile suits dropping from the sky as they attack everyone.

 **Next Time:** The End of the Sandstorm

 _Pull that trigger, Gundam!_ Cuts to the Angel throwing a punch as its right eye glowed yellow while the left cracked and shattered, revealing a glowing red camera.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done with this chapter! I apologize for the long wait by the way, had a bit of writer's block with this.**

 **Special thanks to Knightwolf1875 and 117Jorn for assisting me with this chapter. Also, please follow Firem78910's prequel story to this one. It is called 'Before the Stardust'. Also, follow SignalHunter's own tie-in called 'Hunter's Tale'. I'm still looking for an Astray variant as well if anyone is interested. You may also write your own tie-in with this story if you'd like, it serves as good background for various characters that have been shown so far.**

 **Anyways, please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems then please inform me at once. However, refrain from using flames or hurtful criticisms. I have a low tolerance for those.**

 **If you ignore the warning, I will simply delete your messages or report you.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	19. Battelog OVA 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a special chapter that I will be introducing regularly in Stardust Angels Reborn. If you've seen Battlelogs from Gundam Build Fighters then you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, I recommend you do right now.**

 **Allow me to explain how this works. From what I've seen so far, Artificial Intelligence programs based on the various characters from the Gundam series can be loaded and fight in the stead of the pilots. Such battles could be between Kira Yamato piloting the Star Build Strike and Char Aznable in the Zaku Amazing. Even original characters that you want to see fight can be put in this. Think of it as an OVA series.**

 **In any case, in this Battlelog, I will be showcasing two mobile suits piloted by two legendary pilots in an epic battle of titanic proportions.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to Sunrise.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Stardust Angels Battlelog**

* * *

 **Battle 1:** Kamille Bidan vs Judau Ashta

* * *

 **PPSE Gunpla Battle Test Labs**

Aaron Lawson, a Gunpla enthusiast, wiped his brow to clear it of sweat. "Finally… I've finished…" The young man in question was Caucasian American, possessing a mop of black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and had a boyish face. He wore a stark white jacket over a yellow t-shirt, blue jean pants with a black leather belt, and red sneakers. His eyes gazed down at the completion of his latest work.

Standing on the work table was a customized Gunpla based on the Zeta Gundam. However, instead of its original body frame, it was greatly altered. The armor on the forearms looked more like the gauntlets from a medieval knight. The shoulders were more angular and streamlined. The legs were less bulky and possessed additional armoring near the joints. The stabilizer backpack was gone; instead it was replaced with a dark blue cape that possessed a golden coat of arms on the back of the cape labeled 'ZP'. The head crest had been remodeled to look more like a crown with the curved horns spiking up. The head in general looked more streamlined and angular. The face mask had ridges, giving it a more visor-like appearance. It was colored entirely white with lines of gold on the shoulders, knees, forearms, feet, head crest, and the torso. However, etched onto the top of the chest are the initials 'ZP' lined with golden paint. For weaponry, it had a shield fashioned after a heater shield placed on the left arm; it was made from white plastic with a golden yellow 'Z' on the surface. On the right arm is a mounted crossbow-like weapon that looked like it could collapse into a more compact form. And finally, resting on the left hip is a broadsword-like weapon that looked more like an ornate sword.

"After so long, I've finally finished my Gunpla." The black-haired American grinned widely. "Now to test this bad boy out."

Just as he reached for the plastic model, the door opened behind him to reveal a Japanese girl with long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, light skin, modest breasts, and a slim figure. She wore a black sweater with a light pink skirt that reached her thighs, grey boots, and a silver watch on her left arm.

"Oh, Kasumi-san. I didn't know you were back." Aaron replied in perfect Japanese.

"I came in just a while ago. I finally completed my Gunpla so I wanted to test drive it." The girl replied with a large grin on her heart-shaped face.

"You did?!" The young man exclaimed.

"Yep, check it out." She smirked smugly, reaching behind her back to produce a customized Gunpla which she placed on the table next to Aaron's.

The Gunpla itself seemed to be based on the ZZ Gundam. The shoulders were broader and wider with additional armoring covering the joints. The legs had additional boosters for an increase in speed. The backpack possessed a pair of wing stabilizers for more aerial maneuverability along with a cannon-like device that seemed to be connected to the left arm. Mounted on the right arm is a three-barreled autocannon. Its colors were primarily grey at the chest, legs, and arms with the head, shoulders, and feet being black. There were also pink trimmings that ran along the shoulders to the arms and legs. For armaments, it still kept its two Hyper Beam Sabers on the backpack along with its High Mega Cannon. Mounted in the shoulders were sixteen tube missile launchers underneath the armor. A triple-barreled beam rifle placed in the right hand. Finally, there were two shield binders near the shoulders that covered the forearms.

"Wow, this is amazing." Aaron commented with his eyes sparkling in glee.

Kasumi puffed her chest with pride, "I know. I'm amazing! This ZZ Rose Gundam is my pride and joy!"

"Heh, my Zeta Prime could easily smoke it." The American smirked.

"Oh yeah! Well, I think my Gunpla can beat yours!" The Japanese girl countered.

"Is that a challenge?" He teased.

"You bet it is!" Kasumi grinned.

Grabbing his Gunpla, Aaron brought it over to a Battle System board. "Then how about we see which is superior?" He placed the Zeta Prime on the pedestal opposite of him.

"Alright, we'll let the AI decide who the victor is in this battle." Kasumi placed her own Gunpla on a pedestal.

The two Gunpla enthusiasts typed in a character selection from the onboard AI to generate the pilots for their own models.

" _ **Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal."**_ The artificial referee declared as the blue particles came to life, generating a battlefield from within a space colony. _**"Field 1: Space."**_

The particles run through both Gunpla. _**"GP Base Fighter AI: Loading."**_

The Zeta Prime slightly raises its head, allowing its green eyes to flash with life. Within the hardlight cockpit, a figure materialized. It is a young man with navy blue hair, eyes of a similar color, and wore a white AEUG pilot suit.

" _ **G-Character Mode selected."**_

The young man stared at the main camera and announced his name. "Kamille Bidan."

Within the ZZ Rose Gundam, another young man materialized due to the effects of the particles. He had short brown hair, green eyes, olive skin, and wore a white-red pilot suit. He looks at the camera with a grin. "Judau Ashta."

" _ **Battle start!"**_

"Zeta Prime, launching!" Kamille declared as he launched from the catapult.

"ZZ Rose, here I go!" Judau shouted enthusiastically as the larger mech is launched in turn.

The ZZ Rose descends from the sky, landing on the surface from within the space colony. Its own green eyes scanned the city around him. "Now where are you?" Judau wondered. His radar suddenly detected an incoming mobile suit. "There you are!"

Landing across from the ZZ-type, the Zeta Prime stood proudly in the artificial light as it gleamed off his armor. "Judau Ashta. I figured that we would fight each other some day." Kamille commented with a serious expression.

"Well, no time like the present, am I right?" Judau joked. "Just to be clear, no regrets and no grudges."

"Deal." The blue-haired young man grinned then unfolded the beam crossbow mounted on the Zeta Prime's right arm and fired.

Judau motioned the ZZ Rose to use its left shield binder to block the beams. He returned fire with his triple-barreled beam rifle. "Have a taste of this!" Several beam shots were launched at the Zeta Prime.

"Tch!" Kamille clicked his tongue, raising his Gundam's shield to block the beams but didn't count on the force. "Ugh!" He grunts as the force from the ZZ Rose's beam rifle pushed him into a building.

"Come on, Kamille. Is that the best you've got?" Judau asked in all good fun.

Within the dust cloud, Kamille moved the Zeta Prime to grab a small black crossbow bolt then mounted it onto his crossbow. The weapon reconfigures to suit the bolt then with careful aim, he fired it out from the smoke, striking the ZZ Rose's triple-barreled beam rifle and forcing the Gundam to purge it just in time for the weapon to explode in a brilliant blaze.

"The hell!?" Judau exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't think this new Zeta… is just for show!" Kamille exclaimed, firing a rapid fire barrage of energy bolts at the ZZ Rose.

"Crap!" Judau cursed, forcing his MS to shield itself using its shield binders. "Take this!" The compartments on the ZZ Rose's shoulders open, revealing the 16-tubed missile launchers. With a pull of the trigger, a barrage of explosive projectiles shot towards the Zeta Prime.

Kamille quickly switched the firing mode on his beam crossbow to rapid fire, unleashing a flurry of energy arrows at the explosive projectiles, destroying them one by one. The smoke covered the Zeta Prime, shielding its vision from its foe. "Darn it! Got to get clear!" A warning from his radar immediately alerted him. "Here he comes!"

The ZZ Rose attacks the white Gundam with its hyper beam saber, slashing down at its opponent, who quickly brought up its shield but was forced to move back when the energy blade cuts the shield in half, destroying it. "You're wide open!" Judau exclaimed. The pink-trimmed Gundam slashes again with its beam saber to end the battle.

Kamille gasped in shock, believing that this was his end… until…

The ZZ Rose's hyper beam saber stops when a reddish-violet aura coats the Zeta Prime. "What the…!?" Judau exclaimed in surprise.

"This power… I've felt it before…" Kamille looks around in his cockpit after feeling the familiar strength he once used before.

" _Kamille, this machine of yours is not just a regular mobile suit…"_ A blue-haired woman's afterimage spoke next to him.

The young man gasped, recognizing that voice. "Four!?"

" _Listen to me, Kamille. The Zeta Prime possesses another power… You can unlock it."_

"Four…" Kamille grinned fondly as he selects a special function. "Alright, let's do this, Zeta Prime!" At his call, the Gundam's eyes flash as it detaches its beam crossbow then pulls out its broadsword, the blade glowing due to the beam emitters built into the weapon. However, the beam suddenly grows to the length of a massive beam saber.

Judau looked at the Gundam in surprise, feeling Kamille's determination to fight against him. He smiled as he felt a similar aura from several of those that have made an impact on his life. "Alright, everyone. Let's do this!" The ZZ Rose's own eyes flashed as it overcharged its Hyper Beam Saber, letting it grow to match the size of the Zeta Prime's own weapon.

Both pilots release battle cries as they ignite the vernier thrusters on their Gundams to charge at one another.

"Judau!" Kamille exclaimed.

The Zeta Prime swung…

"Kamille!" Judau roared.

The ZZ Rose slashed…

 _CLANG!_

When both attacks came, the Zeta Prime's sword had cut into the ZZ Rose's shoulder all the way to the core while the ZZ-type had shoved its beam saber straight through its opponent's chest.

Both Gundams released electrical sparks before they are consumed in a fiery explosion.

" _ **Battle ended."**_ The AI announcer declared, deactivating the Plavsky Particles.

Aaron and Kasumi, who had been spectators to the AI fight, looked at one another then back at their destroyed Gunpla.

"That…" The American started.

"..was so…" Kasumi added.

"...AWESOME!" They both exclaim with joy.

"I didn't think the battle would end like that!" Aaron gathered his wrecked Zeta Prime.

Kasumi picked up the pieces of her ZZ Rose. "I know! What did you do to that sword?"

"I gave it a build-in beam emitter for extra damage. But what about you? I didn't think the ZZ's beam sabers could grow to that size!" The young man grinned widely.

"It's a little something I cooked up whenever I fight in a match." The Japanese girl looked down at her Gunpla. "Still, a shame it was a draw. I thought the Judau AI would beat Kamille Bidan."

"Please, we both know that my Zeta Prime definitely had that match in the bag." Aaron stated with pride.

"As if!" Kasumi countered.

Thus another argument between them erupted. One that led to one ridiculous motion than the last. Such is the way between rivals and friends…

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the first Battlelog! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **You're welcome to submit an idea for the Battlelog along with a scenario. However, I must inform you that you must provide information on the characters, the mobile suits, and the plot behind it.**

 **Quick note: I wanted it to be a draw because both Judau and Kamille are practically equal in terms of skill and Newtype ability. Theoretically, it came down on who was the top fighter between them. Even if the Zeta Prime and ZZ Rose hadn't been modded, it still could've been anyone's win. Expect a few of these between a few characters if they are Gundam-related.**

 **If you are creating an OC, I require the fundamentals such as a name, age, gender, ethnicity, personality, appearance, and backstory. OC Mobile Suits/Gunpla also count so please provide the same type of info from the trailer.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any concerns, please notify me at once. However, refrain from using flames or hurtful criticisms because I have a low tolerance for those.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	20. The End of the Sandstorm

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter. And a big thanks to my co-writers, Knightwolf1875 and 117Jorn for assisting me with the previous chapters.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me. However, I would like to inform you that not every character will be given a spotlight in the story.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 17:** The End of the Sandstorm

* * *

 _ **Lesseps**_

The Desert Tiger watched as his troops mobilized for the upcoming battle against the Archangel, the new ship, and the resistance.

"Are they seriously out of BuCUEs? These ZuOOTs won't cut it in the coming battle." Waltfeld growled slamming the paperwork on his desk. "What the hell is Carpinteri thinking?"

DeCosta sighed understanding his commander's anger. "They said that more would be sent if we need them. Maybe they think they're doing us a favor sending us those two."

"The two from the Creuset team? I hate that guy." Waltfeld said turning his chair. "Something about him just rubs me the wrong way." He turned back to DeCosta and hands him a paper. "Make sure those two get these orders with the rest of the men."

DeCosta looked at the paper and blinked. "You sure, Commander?"

"Yes, I've no doubt in my mind that we're going to need all the help we can get against our enemy." The Desert Tiger looked down at the message he received from his old friend. "The Red Comet is on his way along with two of his subordinates. Count that with our own little mercenary, we have a sizable force to crush both the resistance and the Legged Ship."

The two look at a transport plane landing with the cargo doors opening to reveal the Duel and Buster.

* * *

 **(Begin INSANITY by Masami Okui)**

 **(Electric Guitar and Bass)** _The screen opens to a cutaway of the Angel's face then shifts to the Stardust wielding its GN Katana and finally to the Cosmic looking off to the side. The scene cuts away to reveal the title_

 **(Heavy Rock Instrumental)** _Cuts to the Archangel with Stardust shouldering its Buster Cleaver then the camera passes over the Cosmic kneeling with its Beam Magnum Custom held in its hand and finally zooms into the cockpit of the Angel as Tsubasa looks up with a small grin. The camera zooms out as the three Gundams launch into the sky until the Angel comes down slashing the camera with its GN Blade Bit_

 **(Kuroi niji ga~)** _Cuts to a scene with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto separately looking at their GP Bases before appearing in their pilot suits_

 **(Brightness ugomeita~)** _Kira looks up at the sky while Cagalli looks at him dressed as a freedom fighter before she turns wearing a green dress with Athrun in the background, looking at a pendant with a sorrowful expression_

 **(Fukaku nemuru~)** _Cuts to Mu La Flaga with the Skygrasper, Makoto Nanaya with the Impact Gundam, Noel Vermillion with the Bolverk Gundam, and Catherine Hoffman with the Crossbolt Saber_

 **(Sei wo tsuki ugokasu)** _The Comet Gundam lands on a metal surface, grinding its feet across while its single eye glows as it brings up its Twin Buster Rifle and fires_

 **(Electronica Instruments)** _Images of the Azazel, Xuanzang, Genoace Blazer, and Ars Goetia appear_

 **(Honoo ni ukabu shinjitsu ima)** _Cuts to Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol standing in front of the camera with the Duel, Buster, and Blitz behind them resting in their berths_

 **(Kono mi ezuki hai ni natte mo)** _A figure cloaked in black with a lone visible red eye swings their arm out as Bio-Drones and several robotic beasts advance through a burning city_

 **(Isshun no mirai erabe yo [Go or back?])** _The scene reveals cutaways of the combined Gundams: the Starwing firing its Wing Rifle, the Meteor blasting its Twin GN Hyper Burst Cannons, the Seraph spreading its arms to release a storm of GN particles, and the Valkyrie slashing at the camera with its Valkyrie Blade_

 **(Chorus)** _Cuts to the Angel on one knee in a burning forest, holding both of its beam sabers in both hands as it boosts towards the camera, zooming toward its eyes_

 **(Togatta knife tsukitsuke rareru)** _The scene cuts to a beam being blocked by the Comet as it burst out of the smoke and fired its Buster Rifle at a transformed Cosmic, the Gundam returning fire with its Beam Magnum as the two energies collided with each other_

 **(Torawareta kokoro ga)** _The Stardust and Ars Goetia engage in a sword duel as the battle mask of the black-gold Gundam opens to reveal the 'heat vent' while the six eyes of the demonic Gundam turn blood red_

 **(Sakenda koe wo kiki nogasa nai nara)** _Cuts to Hera praying before a bright light strikes her in the center of her chest then cuts to an image of several Bio-Drones firing tracer energy rounds at the Angel as it weaves past them, wielding a beam saber. Inside the cockpit, Tsubasa's eyes melded into the X-shaped pupils of an Xccelerator_

 **(Maiyo iwa nai~)** _Lacus Clyne plays with her Haros before noticing a brown-haired figure in the distance smiling at her_

 **(Kurai yami demo…)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira standing back-to-back as they look into the starry night sky_

 **(Hard Rock Instrumental)** _Shifts to the Aile Strike, Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic launching from the Archangel as they avoid several missiles and beams fired at them. A large mobile suit fires a bluish-green beam at the four Gundams, forcing them to raise their shields in defense. Out of the smoke, the Aile Strike and a larger shadowed Gundam with glowing blue eyes charges at the massive mobile suit_

 **(Fading Instruments)** _Cuts to a freeze frame of the bridge crew, the Heliopolis gang, the Gundam pilots, and the Gundams in front of the Archangel_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 _ **Lesseps**_

Waltfeld and DeCosta walked over to the two G-Weapon pilots. "They say you can't truly appreciate the desert unless you've lived in it." He said grinning. "I'm Andrew Waltfeld. Thank you for coming."

Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman saluted the commander. "Thank you for having us, sir." The Duel's pilot introduced. "Yzak Joule of the Creuset Team."

"Dearka Elsman, also of the Creuset Team." The Buster's pilot introduced as well.

Waltfeld looked at the two pilots again. He looks at Yzak's scar. "They say when someone doesn't have a scar removed it's a sign of their resolve."

Yzak furrowed his brow and looked away with gritted teeth. Dearka glanced at his friend with worry in his eyes.

"Or since you turned your head away. It's a symbol of your humiliation." The Tiger said in a neutral tone of voice. He looked at the G-Weapons. 'It's the same kind of machines as the Strike. No doubt about it.'

"We're here to assist you in the attack on the Legged Ship, Commander." Dearka stepped forward, glancing at his friend before focusing back on the Desert Tiger.

"We better get your machines inside and ready."

"He's right." The Desert Tiger said looking out into the desert. "We're going after them if they don't make the first move."

"Sir, before we begin, could you tell us your assessment of the Mobile Suits of the Legged Ship?" Yzak asked.

Waltfeld sighed replaying the battles in his mind. "We didn't fare any better then the Creuset team."

"So nothing on the Strike or the Alpha units?" Dearka questioned.

"Afraid not. Now, off you go. Keep your machines tuned up." Waltfeld ordered. The two members of the Creuset team saluted their CO and marched off. "Can you believe those kids? The youth of today is really becoming a pain."

"Agreed, sir," DeCosta replied.

"So I heard you have a bit of a MS problem, Andy." A voice spoke up, as Andy grinned as he turned and saw Jaden approach with two others.

"Well, well, the Red Comet himself," he chuckled, as the two clasped hands. "Good to see you Jaden, glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," He replied, glancing at Aisha "Miss Aisha, glad to see you too."

"And you, Mr. Takeo." Andy's fiance replied with a smile.

"So, you've taken a swing at these guys too, hm?" Andrew asked, as Jaden nodded.

"Oh yes," Jaden replied, "And as you undoubtedly know, they are no pushovers… granted the pilot of that one Gundam, the Angel… well, let's just say thinking at strategy isn't his strong suit."

"I see..." Andy mused, "So, I assume you have a way of fighting them?"

"If nothing else, give us a more… even playing field," He chuckled before he gestured over towards a nearby window, as Andy looked out. His eyes widened for a moment, before he grinned.

"Well… there's a comforting sight," he mused, looking at the uniquely purple and black colored mobile suits being rolled off a transport.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

Tsubasa looked upon his newly outfitted Gundam with pride. "I have to say, Murdoch did a great job."

The Angel had now been outfitted with ground-based equipment such as a pair of automatic rifles in both hands, arm-mounted blades forged from old GINN swords, an eight-tube missile launcher on the left shoulder, and a .65mm railgun on the right shoulder. The added equipment would lower its speed but the firepower would definitely be beneficial.

Mu, having heard the boy's comment, grinned. "Yeah, that man's got a real talent for this. He's been working on the mobile suits day and night. So far, he's outfitted most of them with armor-plating and kept them in such good shape that I wouldn't be surprised if he started to baby them."

"Well, that's an amusing image." The white-haired teen smirks.

The two share a brief chuckle then the MA pilot places a hand on Tsubasa's shoulder. "Hey, I'm heading to the mess to grab a bite. You wanna join?"

"I'll be too busy running check-ups on the Gundams." The boy replied. "No doubt the Desert Tiger will be waiting for us to move."

"Well," Mu pats Tsubasa a few times like an older brother. "Try to get at least some food in you. This battle may be pretty strenuous."

"Roger that." Tsubasa nods in response.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

The mess hall was rather quiet, save for the sound of food being eaten by a few of the crewmen.

Kira sat at a table, looking at his meal with a slightly depressed look. The food before him was the local cuisine as well as what he had at the town. A doner kabob.

"Mmm, nothing like local eats." Mu said woofing down a kabob. He grabs a familiar bottle with a white-blue cap. "It's even better with this yogurt sauce."

The Coordinator's eyes widened a fraction as he remembered his first meeting with the Desert Tiger. His expression dropped even further. "The Tiger had that same expression and even said the same thing."

"Oh. Well, the man know his food." Mu muttered looking at Kira and woofed the kabob in one go. "Listen, kid. It'll be easier if you forget about who he is for now. Knowing your enemy personally will only make it harder for you to shoot him down later."

The Strike pilot looked at him in confusion. "But…" He started.

"No buts, Kira. I'm not saying to be all heartless about it." Mu stated with a firm look. "It's either you or him out there. He'll be gunning for you and the others I'm sure of it." He sighed. "Was there anything you guys talked about that you'd like to get off your chest?"

Kira looked down. "I don't know if I can do it…" He quietly said. "I don't know if I can shoot him down."

"Listen, kid." The Coordinator looked at the older man in confusion. "You have to understand that we're fighting in a war. The Desert Tiger, regardless of his morals, is still our enemy. If you don't shoot him down then there's a good chance that the others might. We can't let our feelings stop us in battle. That's why… enemies make it easier to kill their opponents when they demonize them to the point of being considered inhuman."

"So war just breeds more hatred…" Kira mumbled.

"Yeah, we don't like it but we've got no choice in the matter." Mu shrugged.

At this point, the Coordinator stared at his forgotten meal even more. His thoughts running a thousand miles as he briefly wondered on his upcoming encounter with Andrew Waltfeld.

* * *

 _ **Lesseps**_

"So, how has space been treating you, my friend?" Andrew comments, pouring a new brew of coffee into a cup as he glanced at the Red Comet, who sat on the couch across from him.

"Quite well, actually." Jaden said, as he took a sip from the drink. "Artemis is captured and data on the lightwave barrier tech has been sent to the PLANTs. It won't be long before the homeland has its own umbrella against some… nuclear rain."

"So I heard," Andy nodded, leaning back in his chair. "And you finally got yourself an official base of operations… and some new recruits I've seen."

"Canard and Nena? Yeah." Jaden confirmed, "They've got skill… though they, of course, have their… let's say _issues_ that need to be buffed out sooner or later."

"Heh, well, they look like a bunch of rowdy kids to me." Waltfeld smirked, sipping his own coffee. "However, I expect them to fight valiantly in the battle ahead. Our own little mercenary wants a rematch with the black one. Should prove to be quite entertaining." He sets his cup down then looks back at the Red Comet. "Tell me, what do you really know about those new G-Weapons?"

"That they aren't to be taken lightly in the slightest for one," He informed with a sigh. "And as we know, they've got plenty of secrets under their hoods… I don't think we've scratched the surface as to just what they're capable of, and I don't quite like that feeling at all."

The Desert Tiger chuckles. "That bad habit of yours again. Whenever you don't know something, you get a little bit angry. It's pretty funny to see such a worthy soldier act like a fuming teenager." He quells his laughter. "Then again, the conversation I've had with those pilots was rather… eye-opening to say the least." He remembered the eyes of every member of that little group. "Those boys understand the horrors of war. I could see it clear as day."

"I don't get angry, I get suspicious and you know it Andy." Jaden deadpanned. "To defeat one's enemy, you must know them - not simply their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy, and even art."

"Art?"

"Those machines… they're fighting works of art in a way," He explained, looking up at the ceiling deep in thought. "Probably hand-crafted by the pilots to maximize where they excel in… it's shocking how much you can learn from an opponent from their tastes alone."

"True enough," Andy said nodding. "Still… not a fan of having the Le Creuset team here..."

"It's not the team we should be concerned about, but rather the Commander." Jaden informed with a knowing look. "These kids are just following orders. Just keep them under a watchful gaze so they don't do anything… _stupid._ Especially the Joule kid."

Andrew sighed, "Why do you have to stick the babysitting job to me? I'm not their father." He smirks in amusement at Jaden. "Then again, I'm always having to save your ass whenever you get in trouble. Alright, I'll keep a close eye on them, don't you worry." He hums in surprise when his console beeps to signal a new message. "There's no doubt in my mind those are the advancement orders. We'll have to save our conversation after the battle."

"Of course," Jaden said, downing the rest of the Coffee. "Just don't die out there, Andy… that goes for Aisha too."

"Come on," Andy grinned, "You think a bunch of fancy mobile suits can stop me?"

"Guess we'll find out Andy."

"I suppose we will."

* * *

 **Resistance Base**

As the overhead sun barred down on the Desert Dawn's base of operations, resistance fighters began loading up ammunition, weapons, and equipment onto their remaining vehicles. Most of the men said goodbye to their families, a few of them believing that they may not come back.

Kisaka, carrying an RPG and a box filled with its ammo, notices Cagalli speaking with an older woman. He realized that the woman was Ahmed's mother. His dark eyes briefly noticed an object being placed in the girl's hand.

The _Archangel_ 's verniers ignited, lifting the ship from the ground as a small sandstorm erupted behind the ignition.

"Let's move out!" Sahib ordered as the Desert Dawn began their operation to eliminate the Desert Tiger once and for all.

Meanwhile, Cagalli looks down at the rock that Ahmed's mother had given her. It was undeniably gorgeous, looking more like a greenish-blue gem then a rock.

"What's that?" Kisaka asked.

The blonde registered her guardian's look then kept her gaze back on the rock. "It's something… that my friend Ahmed was going to carve and give to me some day. His mother just gave it to me."

"It looks like a chunk of malachite; it's huge." The man comments, looking at the object in question.

As she looked at the malachite, Cagalli's thoughts drifted back on Ahmed's dying face. She clenched it, trying to stop herself from crying. Her mind remembered the conversation with Andrew Waltfeld, how much he spat on the sacrifices of those that fought to protect their homes and families. The thought alone nearly made her want to punch the dashboard of the jeep she rode in. "That stinking piece of trash!" She growled.

* * *

 _ **Lesseps**_

In the bridge, Andrew along with DeCosta, Jaden, Yzak, and Dearka entered. "Tell me the enemy's position."

"Yes, sir!" The helmsman gestured to a screen with a satellite image of the Legged Ship and the Desert Dawn. "They're moving north-by-northwest from their last position."

"It's the Legged Ship." Yzak growled, narrowing his eyes at the vessel that caused him and his team so much trouble.

"They're heading for the remains of the Telbadia factory district." The Desert Tiger suddenly smirks. "Well, I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing. If I was their commander, I would try to blow right through us."

"What do we do, sir?" DeCosta asked his CO.

"I'd hoped that they would wait a little bit longer." Andrew comments. "Can't change that."

"Aren't we attacking?" The Duel pilot asked, a bit impatient.

"We are." Waltfeld looked at his crew with a stern look on his face. "Listen up! We're moving out. Code-02. Notify the _Petrie_ and the _Henry Carter_ , immediately!" He glanced at Jaden. "Ready your team. I want you guys up and out for the assault."

"Roger that," Jaden nodded "Just make sure your men don't get our new machines scratched… they're still prototypes."

"Of course," Waltfeld said grinning, "I gave them to some of our best pilots, they'll be fine."

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Haruto's Quarters**

The Cosmic pilot looked down at his GP Base. "Is fighting really all that we have to do…?" He wondered to himself quietly.

"Haruto?"

The boy looked at his door to see Hera standing there, still in the dress that Aisha had given her. "Hera? What are you doing here?"

"I can't explain it but I sensed your worry. Are you okay?" The lavender-haired girl asked, concerned for her friend.

Haruto blushed slightly, "I-I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Oh…" Hera looked down, her face a myriad of emotions. "Haruto, why do people fight?"

The question caught the Gundam pilot off guard. "W-what?"

"Why do they fight? They're human beings just like everyone else. Why can't they understand that hurting each other won't make the hatred stop?"

Haruto furrowed his brows in thought. "Truthfully, I don't know why people fight. Maybe they fight for a reason? Or it could be that they want to understand themselves." His grip on his GP Base tightened. "However, there is one thing that I know: I fight so that I can protect those I care about." His magenta gaze lands on the girl. "That includes you as well."

Hera's bronze skin darkened at the area of her cheeks from the boy's declaration. "Haruto…"

The moment between them was ruined when the alarm suddenly rang throughout the corridor. "We're under attack." The Cosmic pilot noted. "Hera, stay here and stay safe. I don't want to see you hurt."

"But…!"

"Hera, I promise. I'll be alright." The boy gave his friend a warm smile. "So please, do this for me."

She studied his face for several seconds then nodded, reluctantly. "Okay…"

"Good girl," Haruto reaches up and rubs the girl's head, messing up her hair a bit. "I'll be back soon. Don't you worry." With his message received, he took off out of his room towards the locker room to suit up.

Hera watched her friend go, a hand over her chest as she sat on the floor. "Be safe…"

* * *

 **Locker Room**

As the pilots suit up, Haruto arrives just in time.

"You're late, kid." Mu remarked.

"Sorry, sir," The boy replied, heading to his locker to grab his normal suit.

"This is going to be our toughest battle yet." Noel mentioned darkly.

Makoto places a hand on her friend's back. "Relax, we've gotten out of tougher situations than this." She grinned widely.

"Everyone," The mobile suit pilots look to Tsubasa, their de facto leader. "Let's take down the Tiger and get through this mission alive."

"I can get behind that." Kyo nodded, shouldering his helmet.

"We're with you, Tsubasa. All the way." Kat smiled at her boyfriend.

Tsubasa looked upon them, seeing the trust and determination from them to win. "Let's roll out!" He commanded.

"Roger!"

* * *

 **Hangar**

One by one, the pilots entered their machines, snapping on their safety harnesses and activating the startup sequence for their mobile suits.

"All mobile suits, prepare for launch." Miriallia responded over the com-link. "Strike, prepare for equipment pack. Angel, ready for launch. We will send Commander La Flaga's Skygrasper out first."

"Roger, all units get ready. Win or lose, we have to get past the Tiger if we're going to get to the Red Sea. We need to win this. No matter what." Tsubasa declared.

"Affirmative." The MS pilots responded.

Once the Skygrasper was given the all clear, Mu launched it out of the catapult.

"Strike, Angel, prepare for launch." Miriallia ordered.

"Roger, Kira Yamato, taking off!" Kira called out as the catapult launched the G-Weapon out into the battle only to meet an attack helicopter in its way. The copter fired its machine guns but the Strike raised its shield and blocked then retaliated by firing its Head Vulcan Guns, destroying the chopper.

"Tsubasa Aoi, Angel Gundam, launching!" The catapult launches the winged Gundam out into the battlefield, displaying its ground-based equipment for all to see.

"Kyo Tachibana, Stardust, slashing my way through!" The black-gold Gundam is launched next, landing on the sand to assault the enemy.

"Haruto Kazama, Cosmic Gundam, here I go!" The horned MS launches after its brethren.

"Catherine Hoffman, Crossbolt Saber, on my way!"

"This is Makoto, Impact is ready to go!"

"Noel Vermillion, Bolverk, moving out!"

Once all of the Gundams had been launched, they began their attack on the Desert Tiger's forces.

* * *

 **(BREAK)**

* * *

 _Cuts to an image of the Cosmic preparing to fire its custom Beam Magnum. Haruto appears in front of it with one hand on his waist and a grin on his face._

* * *

 _Cuts to an image of the Aile Strike aiming its beam rifle. Kira appears beside it with Birdy on his shoulder._

* * *

 **(BREAK)**

* * *

 _ **Lesseps**_ **\- Hangar**

Waltfeld checked over his flight suit and Aisha's to make sure they're both good. "Alright. You're good, Aisha."

"Thanks, Andy." The woman said spotting the two G-Weapon pilots. "Uh-oh, looks like trouble."

Waltfeld sighed. "That's the last thing I need right now."

"Commander, please allow us to go out there as well." Yzak asked.

"Your machines are more artillery built and not fast enough to keep up with the BuCUEs." Waltfeld stated. "Besides, they launched every machine they've got. I need you two providing cover if they try sinking this ship."

"But we have more experience in fighting them!" Yzak interjected with a frustrated look.

"Losing experience doesn't count." Aisha stated coldly.

"Aisha." Waltfeld cautioned.

"Sorry." The woman said looking away.

Yzak gritted his teeth in anger before Dearka interfered. "We have our orders and we'll follow them." He said as the two saluted before turning away. "Don't worry, when things get messy, we'll have plenty of chances." He whispered to his friend.

Yzak grinned in anticipation. "Yeah." He said quietly.

Waltfeld grabbed the lift cable watching the two pilots leave. "Can you believe the attitude of that kid? He's in for a rude awakening later." The cable lifts him up.

Elsewhere in the hangar, Jaden stepped before the five pilots before him, two of whom were Nena and Canard, while the other three were wearing the standard red ZAFT Normal Suit. "Alright people, listen up because I'm only gonna say this once." He began, as he gestured to the five machines which awaited inside the hangar. "These bad boys are ZGMF-XX09T DOM Troopers, an experimental unit ZAFT has been working on, and Morningstar has been helping develop. These things are perfect for ground combat and can hover over the difficult terrain. They're fast, mobile, armored and well-armed with beam weapons. Just keep moving and don't freeze and we'll all come home in one piece. Got me?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The three ZAFT pilots announced, while Canard and Nena simply nodded.

"Good, now move out! Double time!" He barked, as the pilots rushed towards their machines, and Jaden strode towards the Comet.

* * *

 **Grey Destiny**

"So it's time to attack, huh?" Shiro grinned from her position inside of her mobile suit. "Haro, begin the startup sequence. We're hunting that black Gundam."

" **Roger, roger!"** The grey ball flapped its ears.

The mobile suit slowly stands up, its cloak billowing against the raging wind as the azure visor flashed beneath the hood's shadow.

"Grey Destiny, beginning the hunt!" Shiro declared with a mad grin on her face.

* * *

 **Earth's Atmosphere**

Overhead above the desert, a drop pod descended towards the ground.

 **BEGINNING ACTIVATION SEQUENCE**

The doors of the pod opens, revealing four separate mobile suits of various make. Each of them possessing a pair of emerald green eyes that glowed with life.

 **ACTIVATE NIGHTMARE CENTAUR**

 **ACTIVATE SUPER-ARMED TANK**

 **ACTIVATE EARTHQUAKE NAGA**

 **ACTIVATE SHOOTING STAR**

The four mobile suits drop from the pod, descending towards the skirmish below to begin their mission: Eradication of the Desert Tiger and the _Archangel_.

* * *

 _ **Lesseps**_

"You're worried aren't you, Andy?" Aisha asked as the cable returned for her.

"I am." Waltfeld called down as she rides the cable up. "Call it paranoia or whatever, but something is bugging me. Just be ready."

"You know I'm always ready." Aisha said grinning as she gets into her seat. Waltfeld taking the back seat. "Setting up now."

The hangar doors open to reveal an orange machine that resembled a BuCUE with twin beam cannons on its back. "DeCosta, I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone."

"Roger, Commander." DeCosta said over the com-link.

"Waltfeld. LeGOWE heading out!" The machine jumps out of the bay and switched to treadmill mode rushing towards the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Jaden readies his own mobile suit for battle.

"Miss Harken, you and your team will move in along their eastern flank, give cover to the land cruisers." Jaden informed, "Canard, you're on overwatch, keep them boxed in, me and Nena will focus on the Angel Gundam."

Canard narrowed his eyes. "Why the Angel?" He asked.

"Well, that pilot seems to have a grudge against me, so he may try to gun for me anyways," Jaden informed, "It's called taking initiative. Plus if we can distract it, its one less machine the rest of Waltfeld's forces have to deal with. Canard… make sure you cover Andy and Aisha. I want them _both_ to survive this battle."

"Understood," Canard nodded, as his DOM Trooper's leg jets flared up and began moving along the sandy surface. The three other DOMs also mobilized, following Jaden's orders, leaving just him and Nena. He hummed in thought, hit with a familiar feeling as he glanced up towards the skies.

" _Something wrong?_ " Nena asked.

"Just… a feeling..." He muttered, with narrowed eyes. "Keep your eyes open Nena… I got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Attack copters fire at the _Archangel_ , unleashing their missiles and autocannons but the ship's CIWS returned fire, destroying most of the missiles but some still impacted against the hull.

"Kyo, Haruto, Makoto, Kira, deal with the BuCUEs." Tsubasa ordered as his Gundam fired both of its automatic rifles, destroying several attack helicopters. "Noel, Kat, Mu, and I will take care of the air forces."

"Roger!" The pilots acknowledged the order, beginning their own assault.

"Eat this!" Kyo shouted, slashing a BuCUE in half with his GN Katana. The machine explodes behind the Stardust.

The Cosmic brings up its custom Beam Magnum, firing a shot that struck two of the ZAFT mobile suits, destroying them in a violent blaze.

"Hah!" Makoto exclaimed, driving the Impact's Pile Bunker Tonfas into the face of a BuCUE, knocking it down.

Meanwhile, the Desert Dawn retaliates with its own weaponry. Rockets and missiles flew as the resistance fighters attacked the Tiger's MS forces.

Mu shoots a helicopter out of his way as he flies for the _Lesseps_. "You're mine." He growled, diving at it while dodging the anti-air fire. He hit one of the Mobile Suits on top of the ship with the Agni Impulse Cannon before flying off.

Noel looked at her radar after picking up new contacts. "Guys, I'm detecting five new mobile suits!"

"Huh?"

"What?!"

"Give me a rundown, Noel." Tsubasa asked, aiming the railgun then firing, destroying another attack copter.

"These five mobile suits… I can't get any good data on them. These are entirely new models!" The blonde girl exclaimed. "Wait, there's another… I-It's the Red Comet!"

The Angel pilot narrowed his eyes. "Why is he here?" He wondered to himself. "Hmm, he'll probably expect me to come right after him. Fool, I'm different than I was back in space. Haruto, I have a mission for you."

"What is it?" The Cosmic pilot asked.

"Keep the Red Comet away from us as much as possible. I don't want him to interfere." Tsubasa replied. "But pull back if it becomes too much for you."

"Roger, I'm heading out now." Haruto pushed his Gundam to meet the enemy head-on.

Meanwhile, Kyo finishes off a BuCUE by blasting his Gundam's arm-mounted autocannon right into its torso, damaging the power source and forcing him to move back. "Another one bites the dust." He smirked only to frown when his radar detected a new incoming enemy unit. "This energy output… It's you!" The boy exclaimed, turning the Stardust to face off against the cloaked form of the Grey Destiny.

"I'm glad we could meet again, Gundam." Shiro smirked as her mobile suit casts aside its camouflage cloak. "Shall we continue where we left off?" She pulls out the Grey Destiny's beam saber and readies its GN Kyrios Shield.

Kyo narrows his eyes, bringing his GN Katana to bear for the unavoidable duel. "Bring it on." He challenged.

With Jaden, he watched with interest as the Angel actually moved away from him, while the RX-0 Unicorn knock off made a move towards him "Well, what do ya know, the brute does learn." He said, "Alright then... " He hit the comms. "Nena, change of plans: we're taking on the horned MS first. Be careful with it though, there's more to it that meets the eye."

" _...did you just say a Transformers reference?_ "

"Doesn't matter, move out!" He said as the Comet accelerated forward to meet his new opponent, while Nena drove her DOM Trooper along its left flank.

Haruto narrowed his eyes when he noticed the Comet and a DOM Trooper coming at him. "They've taken the bait." He muttered. He brought up his Gundam's Armed Armor DE, aiming the two high mega cannons then fired.

However, the two MS simply banked and dodged the cannonfire, as the Comet Gundam sped forward towards the Cosmic, with a beam saber at the ready, Haruto responding quickly as he activated one of his beam tonfas to catch the offending attack.

"So, I'm guessing you're a fan of Gundam Unicorn then?" Jaden asked, as their sabers locked against one another's. "Yeah, one of my favorites too, though I liked 08th MS team a bit more. Much more realistic to be honest."

"Fair point. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to stop you." Haruto stated as his Gundam slowly pushed the Comet back, firing his thrusters to shove the machine back.

"You're free to try, though I do like fighting someone who _isn't_ your friend Tsubasa over there," He replied, as he dug the Comet's feet into the dirt, coming to a halt. "Bit of a hothead he is… so, what might your name be, Mr…?"

"None of your business," Haruto narrowed his eyes. "You insulted my friend. Now, I'm gonna tear your suit apart." The Cosmic activated its other beam tonfa, readying for a brawl. The Comet replied in hand, waving its left hand to shoot out its second beam saber, bringing it to life as it caught the second beam saber of the Cosmic. Though on the comms, Haruto blinked as he heard the sound of a slap.

" _Oh come the fuck on..._ " Jaden muttered. "Here I am, trying to be civil, but you guys keep on thinking _I'm_ the fucking bad guy here, when I am _trying-_ " he punched the thrusters of the Comet, flared to life as he shoved the Cosmic back " _-to HELP you people!_ "

"Help? Why would we accept your help?! You work for ZAFT! You insult my friend, Tsubasa, when you don't even know anything about him!" Haruto shot back. "So you tell me, why should I listen to the words of an enemy?"

" _I insult him because he won't LISTEN._ " Jaden groaned, " _I explain my case to him over, and over to him, and he is_ ignoring _everything I say!_ "

"You don't even know. You think he's a mindless brute, but he's more mindful of everything around him. He probably doesn't listen to you because you attack us! That gives him more than enough reason to not trust you." Haruto tightened his grip on his controls. "You're only an affliction that questions his resolve to fight. We nearly died because of you! You're not helping us, you're hindering us from trying to save the Cosmic Era! We don't want to kill. We never wanted to even be in this universe. Yet, we have no choice but to fight! We're fighting right now… to protect those that we care about!"

Suddenly the Comet punched the Cosmic in the face, sending the machine to the ground. "You think I want to fight either?!" Jaden shouted, "You think I want to be stuck in this fucking race war?! No, I don't! I liked it better when we were just using Gundams in model kits and fighting for fun! I've been stuck in this universe far longer than you have, and I've had to watch my own friends die one by one as we try to _save_ the people of Earth _and_ the PLANTs from extinction! I am not trying to make anyone question their damned resolve, what I want is for people to actually _listen_! You think you can change the future _just_ by working with the EA? And for Orb? I am working for ZAFT so you have people on BOTH SIDES trying to help you!"

"Working with them…? Heh…" Haruto suddenly laughed out loud. "I could care less about working for either the EA or ZAFT." The Cosmic stands up, the Psychoframe beneath the armor glows. "I'm only helping the _Archangel_ because they needed it. I help those that truly need it. That's why I pilot. I pilot the Cosmic so that I can prevent anymore tragedies from happening. I'm fighting to end war once and for all. I don't care if I die or my body breaks apart. My will as a Fighter and as a Gundam Pilot will see me through to my goal! Gundam!" At his call, the Cosmic's armor opened, revealing the Psychoframe as its Gundam face is revealed from the Unicorn Mode mask. "This is my resolve, Red Comet. It doesn't matter if people listen to you or not. Unless you use actions instead of words to bring about change then all you're spouting is empty promises. That's why Cosmic and I will bring about change between Naturals and Coordinators. To see everyone smile once again!"

Haruto looked at the Comet… but blinked as its right hand moved towards its face and… delivered a Gundam-sized facepalm. " _For the love of all that is holy..._ " Jaden muttered, " _Okay, Mr. Gundam Pilot, tell me this… how do you plan to do that?_ "

"...huh?"

" _I've been stuck in this work for well over a year now,_ " Jaden began, " _I've seen a colony full of civilians getting nuked by the world government, I watched ZAFT force the earth into a global energy crisis, I've watched both sizes execute POWs just because their genes were different. And you think you and a handful of Gundam-type MS can change all of the hate, rage and mistrust by just_ fighting? _By just running around fighting your way out of problems?_ "

"Maybe you're right…" Haruto admitted, his hair shadowing his eyes. "Maybe it is impossible."

" _Of course it's not!_ " Haruto blinked. " _Nothing is impossible, kid… what do you think I've been doing all this time? Everything I do is to protect the people of this world, Natural, Coordinator… I want to see a better future just like you do. I'm just doing it a bit differently is all… I'm not trying to stop you… what I want, is for you and your friends to_ play along." He reignited his beam sabers. " _So fight me… before anyone gets suspicious._ "

"I was gonna do it anyway. Besides, if I don't try and change people then it would all be for naught. So bring it on, Red Comet." Haruto smirked.

* * *

 **Stardust Gundam**

Kyo flinches when his Gundam is struck in the chest from the Grey Destiny's foot kicking him. The Stardust skids across the sand, stopping itself by planting its katana into the ground.

"Come on, is that the best you've got?" Shiro teased, licking her lips playfully at her prey.

"Not even close." The golden-eyed boy frowned. He pushed his Gundam to stand back up. The Stardust brought out its GN Spear in its left hand while keeping a firm grip on the GN Katana in the right. "I'm still gonna kick your ass."

"I love a man with balls on him." The unhinged girl giggled as she forced her MS to lunge at the black-gold Gundam, intent on getting more entertainment (and pleasure) from her fight with the pilot.

However, before either of them could engage in their duel, a sudden drop of mass landed between the two, sending a dust cloud that engulfed the two mobile suits.

"What?!" Shiro exclaimed in surprise.

Kyo narrowed his eyes, focusing his sight within the dust. He could make out a dark shape… and six acid green eyes. "The Black Devil…" He whispered, tightening his grip on the controls.

Within the Ars Goetia, Tabitha looked at both the Stardust and the Grey Destiny. "New opponents. Let's go, Goetia." At her command, all six of the Gundam's eyes flash as it brought out its plasma sword mace, ready to fight.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Tsubasa cuts down a BuCUE with the arm-mounted blades on his Gundam. The Angel landing behind it as the hound-like mobile suit explodes in a brilliant blaze. "Enemy unit destroyed." He quickly radios to his girlfriend. "Kat, status update."

"Nothing huge over here." Kat said shooting down a pair of helicopters. "Just got a bad feeling is all. Oh, that black Gundam showed up to fight Kyo too." She spins both Thorns before taking another pair out of the air.

"I figured that one would show up again." The white-haired teen frowned, taking aim then blasting a helicopter to bits with his Gundam's automatic rifle. "These unexpected annoyances are starting to give me a headache. The Red Comet was bad enough but now we've got the Black Devil and that grey mobile suit."

Makoto punches another BuCUE right across its face with the Impact's tonfas. "Man, ZAFT really wants us dead."

"No kidding." Mu comments as he fires the missile launcher on his Skygrasper, damaging the _Petrie_ 's portside cannons.

"Guys, I'm detecting a second heat signature. It's similar in size to a battleship." Noel informs her teammates as the Bolverk shoots down two copters in its MA Mode.

"Another battleship…" Tsubasa furrowed his brows in thought then realized something… "Shit! They're behind us!" He exclaimed as missiles impacted behind the Archangel. "Noel, Kat, forget the small fries. Take care of that ship and protect the _Archangel_!"

The Crossbolt spun on its heel. "On it! Can we use heavy weapons to make it quick?" Kat asked holstering one Thorn for a heavy beam weapon.

"Negative. Can't risk contaminating the environment." Tsubasa responded. "We only use heavy beam weaponry as a last resort."

"Okay. Guess Coldheart will have to wait." Kat said, putting it away for her new rifle, and heads for the new target. The Lancer glimmered in the sunlight as the mobile suit flew across the sand.

"I'll do my best." Noel acknowledged the order, following after her fellow Gundam pilot.

"Heh, these kids are getting more interesting the more they fight." Andrew smirked from his spot in the LeGOWE's cockpit. He grinned after spotting the Strike then gets between it and the Archangel. "Hey, kid. You have to get past me first."

Kira looked at the new machine and readied the Strike's beam rifle. "Is that him?" He asks himself.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Waltfeld asked with a grin.

Kira hesitated in shooting before casting his beam rifle aside and bringing out one of the Strike's beam sabers, readying for the inevitable clash.

The two mobile suits stared each other down, not once leaving the other's gaze until Waltfeld's LeGOWE rushed forward to charge at the Strike.

"Is he going to attack?" Kira wondered as he mentally prepared himself.

The LeGOWE's cannons fired at the Strike as its beam sabers activated. "Now show me what you've got!" Waltfeld yelled going in for the attack by aiming to take the Gundam's legs out. Aisha aimed to force the machine to shield itself.

The Strike quickly raised its shield and blocked the shots then used the Aile Striker's boosters to jump over the LeGOWE's attack. The white G-Weapon landed on its feet and fired its Vulcans at the hound-like mobile suit.

Waltfeld moved his machine out of the line of fire in a flash as Aisha returned fire. "You weren't kidding about him. He's really good." Aisha said grinning.

"This is nothing. You should've seen him yesterday." Waltfeld said looking proud. "He was outstanding."

"Well you seem excited." Aisha noted before adding in a sad tone. "This is hard for you, isn't it? I can tell. You're really fond of these kids."

The Desert Tiger didn't answer. Instead, he continued his assault on the G-Weapon to force his fellow Coordinator to fight him seriously.

Kat opened fire with the Lancer's large anti-armor rounds on the battleship's weapon emplacements. "I'll keep the weapons busy while you go for the engines, Noel." She use her funnels to make a shield to take a few hits. "Just work fast, please."

"Roger." The blonde girl replied as the Bolverk passed over the ZuOOTs firing at the azure G-Weapon. The mobile suit transforms, aiming its beam handguns down at the engines then firing, destroying the port and starboard thrusters with ease. "Got it!"

"Great job!" The redhead said as she aimed at the bridge. "Sorry guys." She muttered, firing and destroying the bridge with a burst from her rifle.

* * *

 **Cosmic Gundam**

The transformed mobile suit blocks a blow from the Comet's beam saber by using its beam tonfas to counter. Haruto grunts as Nena's DOM Trooper slammed into his Gundam. "Damn, this is getting to be a pain." He mutters. The Cosmic recovers then retaliates by firing his 60mm Head Vulcans, the blue tracer rounds pinging off against his two opponents' armor and forcing them back.

" _Come on,_ " Jaden said, as the Cosmic tried to kick the Comet, only for the machine to lean back avoiding the impact altogether " _Stop trying to hit me and hit me!_ "

Nena flew the DOM around across the sand, firing its Giga Launcher at the Cosmic, but Haruto leaped over the blasts as he returned fire with his beam gatling guns, however he couldn't get a proper bead on Nena as the faster, more ground-oriented MS was able to dodge and weave through the sand to avoid being hit, generating a lot of sand in the air which further obscured Haruto's view.

"Come on, Gundam Pilot," Jaden said, as he whipped out his beam sabers once more. "If you want to pass, you need-" he paused however, a tingling sensation reaching the back of his neck as he glanced up. "...hang on a second..."

The Red Comet quickly leapt out of the way of a beam claw, however, the weapon managed to tear off the Comet's right leg.

The assailant turned out to be… a Gundam Super Armed Tank, a ground-combat variant of the Gundam Heavyarms. Its eyes flashed a malevolent purple as it glared at the three mobile suits in front of it.

" _...Oh THESE things again…_ " Jaden growled, as the Comet stayed airborne to avoid collapsing.

" _Jaden, are those-_ " Nena began, but Jaden nodded.

" _Yeah, same tech from orbit._ " he groaned, as the Bio-Drone stared up at the Comet as it aimed its massive arsenal towards it. " _Shit, break!_ " The machine opened fire in a hail of bullets and beams towards the Comet as the machine began evading its fire.

Haruto watched as the Super Armed Tank released payload after payload on the Comet and the DOM, not once letting up in its attack. "This just got even more complicated."

* * *

 **Stardust Gundam**

Kyo grunts as he used both his GN Katana and GN Spear to block a blow respectively from the Grey Destiny's beam saber and the Ars Goetia's plasma sword mace. "You're really starting to piss me off." The black-haired boy growls.

"Since you interrupted my playtime, I'll skin you alive then tear you out from your suit!" Shiro/Kuro snarled, striking the Ars Goetia by slamming the Grey Destiny's GN Kyrios Shield into its face.

"Threat level increased." Tabitha frowned, producing another plasma sword mace after her Gundam recovers from the blow to its face then strikes out, knocking the shield out of the grey-colored mobile suit's arm.

"Now you're making me angry…" Shiro/Kuro snarled, her azure eyes bleeding over to yellow. "Haro, activate the-"

Before she could tell her Haro to engage the EXAM System, a long tail smashes the Grey Destiny into the sand.

"What the hell!?" Kyo exclaimed in surprise.

"Impossible…" Tabitha muttered with equal shock.

Coiling around in the desert sand was the Earthquake Naga Gundam, a unique desert combat variant of the Gundam Sandrock that modeled the mobile suit after the Hindu snake god _Naga_. It's green eyes flash a vicious violet as it readies its heat axe for combat against the three mobile suits.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." The golden-eyed pilot of the Stardust cursed, tightening his Gundam's stance for battle.

* * *

 **Crossbolt Saber**

After destroying the battleship that tried to ambush the _Archangel_ from behind, Kat linked up with Noel and Makoto as the three lady pilots drove any enemy aircraft away from the Legged Ship.

"I think we might win this." Makoto stated in a chipper tone as the Impact punches another BuCUE in the face.

"Don't get cocky, ladies." Kat admonished the two. "We won't win unless the enemy retreats."

"R-right," Noel nodded briskly before her radar alerts her to a new threat. "A new enemy!?"

"What?!" Kat and Makoto exclaim in surprise.

Before they knew it, a speeding blur smashed into the Bolverk, sending the azure mobile suit to the ground as its pilot cried out from the impact.

"Noel!" The blonde's Coordinator friend cried out.

"Makoto, focus! Our enemy is here!" Kat reminded the girl as she glared at their new foe. She raised the Lancer and let its chainsaw rumble. The teeth glowed a deep fire red as she made ready for the next attack.

The foe in question being a Shooting Star Shenlong, an aerial combat variant of the Gundam Shenlong. It hovered in the air, directing its burning violet eyes at the three Gundams.

* * *

 **Strike Gundam**

Kira cries out from another hit as the LeGOWE relentlessly attacks his mobile suit. He quickly uses the backpack to ignite the verniers, giving the Strike a softer landing. His eyes land over to the energy capacitor. "No, the power!" He grits his teeth in frustration.

Waltfeld grinned at his opponent. "Come on, kid. I'm starting to get a little bored here."

The young Coordinator forced his mobile suit to stand, albeit a bit weakly. "I'm not finished yet." He groaned.

Canard, having noticed the Strike, made a move to attack it. "You're mine now, Kira Yamato!" He growls, intent on fighting the Coordinator that was deemed superior than him.

Before he could fire, a stray shot struck his rifle, destroying it. Canard glared at the annoying antagonist that dared to get in his way: the Angel Gundam.

"Sorry, but I can't let you get in the way." Tsubasa smirks playfully as his Gundam aimed both rifles at the DOM.

"Annoying bastard." Canard snarled.

"So I've been told." The white-haired boy replied coyly. "Now, let's see what you can-"

A warning flare erupts inside of both their cockpits. Both pilots quickly moved their mobile suits to avoid a violent crash.

"The hell!?" The dark-haired Coordinator exclaimed.

"Now what?" Tsubasa frowned in annoyance.

Emerging from the dust cloud was a mobile suit of conceptual design. In fact, it looked more like a mechanized centaur based on the Gundam Deathscythe. On closer inspection, the mobile suit is revealed to be an XXXG-01DC Gundam Nightmare Centaur, a machine created for enhanced close-quarters combat. In its right hand is a Double Heat Lance and an ornate tower shield mounted on the left arm with a skull on the surface. It's normally green eyes were now glowing a vicious purple.

"Well, this just got even more interesting." Tsubasa comments.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

Murrue cursed under her breath when she witnessed new enemy units attacking their forces. However, it would seem that they're also attacking the ZAFT mobile suits.

"Captain, I've confirmed the unit type of the new contacts…" Sai informed the busty brunette. "From what I've been able to confirm. They're all G-Weapon types!"

Natarle looked the most shocked since she'd never heard of anymore G-Weapons built for battle. "More of them?! That's impossible!"

"Hold on… They're engaged with our mobile suit forces!" Tonomura informed his CO.

"We can't do anything for them now. We need to keep the Tiger's battleships from sinking us. Have Lieutenant La Flaga provide assistance as soon as possible!" Murrue ordered.

"Ma'am, engineering reports that Skygrasper 2 has been taken out into battle." Neumann informed.

"By who?!" Natarle exclaimed, irritated by the mere notion of this action.

"Murdoch reports that Cagalli's the one who took it." Miriallia replied.

"What? Cagalli?" Murrue repeated with surprise.

* * *

 **Cosmic Gundam**

"I don't know whether to be disturbed or amused." Haruto comments as he watches the Earthquake Naga practically 'play' around with the Comet Gundam and the DOM Trooper.

The Sandrock-type lashed out with its tail, smacking the Red Comet into the sand with no remorse. Its Heat Axe glowed red with excess heat, ready to cleave through metal, however the Comet grabbed its arms before it could swing down as the Mono-eyed Gundam rose back up, even with only one functioning leg, its thrusters proving to be enough to keep it steady.

" _Okay, now you've gone and PISSED ME OFF!_ " Jaden shouted, as his machine actually _headbutted_ the Earthquake Naga, an act which seemed to actually daze the machine before he used his solitary good leg to then kick it down to the ground before taking to the skies again. The snake-like MS slithering away, or at least tried to as the Comet sped back down and stomped its leg right into the Naga's tail before shoving his shield through the tail, pinning it down.

However the Naga spun around as it slammed the staff portion of the axe into the Comet, pushing the red MS off, but before it could cleave the blade into him, fire from Nena's DOM drew its fire as her machine criss-crossed over the sand. However while her maneuvers made her a difficult target, her returning fire didn't do much to damage the Gundam-type MS.

Jaden growled as he charged at the Naga again, beam saber in hand "I hate fucking snakes!" He shouted, however the Naga's tail sprung into action as it shot up and clashed into his arm; the raw impact piercing through the armor and cleaving the Comet's hand off.

"Oh come on!" He shouted, backing up for distance as he pulled out his Buster Rifle for a shot, but the Naga struck again, hitting the Comet's head, and forcing him to drop the weapon.

"Jaden!" Nena called out in alarm as her DOM moved closer to support, shouldering the Giga Launchers as she pulled out her large beam saber, and activating her forearm-mounted shields as she moved in to support her leader. The Naga turned around to face the incoming threat as it brought its axe to bear against the DOM as their beams collided together as the struggle for dominance began.

Jaden meanwhile took Nena's distraction as a chance to recover his twin buster rifle, but he put it away, not willing to catch Nena in the blast radius. He turned over towards the Cosmic Gundam, which hadn't really moved much since the fight began. "You know, you're free to jump in at any time!" He shouted.

Haruto smiled in amusement. "I thought you were handling the situation better. But since you need my help, I'll lend it." The Cosmic activates both beam tonfas on its forearms then charges at the Naga.

* * *

 **Crossbolt Saber**

Kat growled as her Lancer's saw dug into the shoulder of the Shooting Star Shenlong. "That's what you get for trying to rush me again!" The redhead shouts before kicking the Shenlong away and firing on it. The rounds putting dents in the enemy machine as she rushed at it.

The Shooting Star dodged the attack, but was slammed by the Crossbolt's right wing. A red spark cuts into the Shenlong's chest before it was sent crashing into the ground.

"Stay down!" Kat and Saber yelled as the roar of the chainsaw filled the air then dived at their target, slamming the fiery teeth of the saw into and thru the chest of the enemy. Oil like blood with pieces of metal gushed out of the machine as the chain saw ripped open its target.

The machine's violet eyes flash as a set of claws ejected from the fingers then slashed, cutting off both of the Crossbolt Saber's arms clean off.

"Ahhhhh!" The girl cries out as the wounded Shenlong smashes the remains of its left arm into the Crossbolt Saber's faceplate, sending it crashing into the sandy dunes below.

"Damn you!" Saber yelled as her bits fired on the wounded attacker. "I just got back into the fight!" One of the bits lights up brightly before diving thru the open shoulder taking the left arm off with a small explosion.

Kat used two more bits that locked into the Lancer, and finished the Shenlong off by cutting down thru the gut and pelvis of the machine.

Just before it could try and get its revenge, the Impact came in with its pilot releasing a loud battle cry as the black-orange G-Weapon punched a hole clean through the torso with its pile-bunker tonfas.

With no fight left in it, the Shooting Star Shenlong collapsed dead into the golden sands.

"Thanks, Makoto. Can you, I can't believe I'm saying this, grab my arm." Saber said as Kat panted loudly as she calmed down. "At least we got one to look at now."

"I just hope the others are doing better than we are." Kat said using the Crossbolt's wings to get the machine on its feet.

The remains of the Shenlong explodes, leaving nothing to investigate.

Kat and Saber sighed. "Well shit."

* * *

 **Stardust Gundam**

Tabitha grunts in discomfort when the Ars Goetia is pelted by the beam gatling gun of the Super Armed Tank. "Annoying…" She mutters to herself.

"I'm sick of you annoying bastards interrupting my fun!" Shiro/Kuro exclaimed, firing with her GN Sniper II, but the heavily armored MS hardly felt the particle bolts.

The armored MS swung its beam claw, striking the Grey Destiny's sniper out of its hands and sending it crashing to the ground. The Stardust lunges at the Super Armed Tank, striking the joint that held the claw with its GN Buster Cleaver.

The tank-like MS looked at its severed limb then glared down at the black-gold Gundam. The Super-Armed Tank brings up its Crusher Arm and brings it down, hoping to crush the Stardust but Kyo had quickly brought up his mobile suit's Buster Cleaver, stopping the weapon but the force was starting to push the Stardust back.

"Ugh, come on, buddy! Push on through!" Kyo told his beloved Gundam while gritting his teeth from the pressure being pressed down on him.

As if hearing its pilot's words, the Gundam's eyes flash behind its visor as it regained a stable balance and slowly pushed back the Crusher Arm.

Tabitha, noticing the Stardust pushing their foe back, forced her own Gundam to stand up. "Let's go, Goetia." The acid green eyes of the mobile suit bled into a blood red as it brandished its plasma sword-mace then made the charge, leaping and landing on its back then swung its weapon, taking off its three cannons.

Shiro/Kuro, after recovering, had her Grey Destiny retrieve its GN Sniper II then took careful aim. "Haro, activate it now!"

" **Roger! Roger!"** The grey robot flapped its ears as it engaged the mobile suit's special function.

" _ **EXAM System: Standby!"**_ The AI announced as the girl's screen changes from blue to red. The Grey Destiny's armor opens, revealing the red Psychoframe beneath as its visor bled from azure to scarlet.

"Now fire!" Shiro/Kuro exclaimed, pulling the trigger with her machine mimicking the action. A powerful particle beam hits the Super Armed Tank's shoulder missiles, destroying the explosives and further damaging it.

Kyo smirked. "Alright, Stardust. Let's not let these two outshine us! It's time to glow bright red! Trans-Am!" He declared, activating his own Gundam's hidden power.

The GN Drives in its shoulders rapidly began to spin, generating more GN Particles as the frame turned a bright shade of red. Behind it, a pair of translucent wings manifested from the particles.

With renewed strength, the Stardust swung its Buster Cleaver, sending the Crusher Arm back. The black-gold Gundam threw its heavy sword, striking the limb holding the claw-like weapon with fine precision. It grabbed its GN Combat Knives then threw the daggers straight into the Heavyarms-type's eyes, blinding it.

"Now you're mine!" Kyo roared, taking hold of the GN Katana's scabbard, entering a stance similar to a samurai. "Hissatsu! **Kuroi Shippu Giri**!" With a single step, the Stardust purged the rest of its weaponry except for the GN Katana then moved faster than even the famed Red Comet. In fact, the Gundam was like a literal shooting star that pierced straight through the Super Armed Tank. Once it appeared behind its larger foe, the Stardust slowly sheathed its drawn katana back into its scabbard. The moment the blade is fully sheathed, the top half of the Super Armed Tank's torso began to diagonally slide off as sparks erupted from the mobile suit until finally, it exploded in a collection of burning metal and circuits.

Once the threat had been dealt with, Kyo turned his mobile suit, ready to face off against his other foes but, to his surprise, they were nowhere in sight. "Huh? Where did they go?" He wondered.

* * *

 **Cosmic Gundam**

The dark grey Gundam raises its beam tonfas, blocking the Earthquake Naga's heat axe. Haruto narrowed his eyes inside of the cockpit. "You're really starting to annoy me." He remarked, keeping his Cosmic stable so as to not lose footing.

The Sandrock-type merely coiled its tail then swung it at the Unicorn-type. However, Haruto managed to move the Armed Armor DEs in front of his Gundam just in time to minimize the damage.

"Let's see you handle this!" Haruto declared, selecting special function on his controls as the Armed Armor DEs open up to reveal a set of beam emitters. "Fire!" The emitters release a scattershot of emerald projectiles that impact all over the Earthquake Naga's frame.

The Bio-Drone pulls back, avoiding as best it could from the Cosmic's onslaught. However, it left itself wide open for another attack as the red-trimmed DOM Trooper soared forward, beam saber in hand as the pilot let out a war cry, charging. The Naga however realized its mistake as it turned around, lowering its axe to catch the saber before it cleaved the machine in half. The Sandrock-type prepared to use its tail to crush the insignificant ant that dared to attack it.

Unfortunately, its tail failed to move… as the Comet stepped on its tail, pinning the MS down as it wrapped its one good arm around the Naga. " _Hey Jackass._ " Jaden said, as his machine's eye glowed red. " _You damaged my first Mobile Suits… prepare to die!_ " The Comet's grip tightened as its single eye began to beep faster and faster, as the cockpit of the machine opened, Haruto saw a humanoid form flying out via a Jetpack towards the DOM Trooper.

The Naga let out a shrilling cry as it tried to pull the Comet off in time, however it was far little too late as the DOM recovered the pilot, and sped away just as the MS's eye went dark as it glowed bright yellow for a moment, before it and the Naga were consumed in a massive, fiery explosion, sending sand flying as the detonation left behind nothing more than a pile of mangled, melted metal, and a small mushroom cloud.

"You alright?" Nena asked, as Jaden entered the cockpit with her as she sped from the battlezone.

"I just lost the first MS I had when I came here, not exactly feeling 100%." Jaden said with a sigh. "Oh well… I have other machines… "

"What about him?" Nena asked, looking at the screen where the Cosmic was standing, staring.

"Leave him be, no need to fight him anymore." Jaden shook his head. "Regroup with Andy, we gotta make sure he doesn't get himself or his Fiance killed. Then we withdraw."

"But the _Archangel_ -"

"There will be other times to catch up with her, Nena." Jaden assured. "The lives of our own people take priority."

Nena seemed to nod at that, as the DOM continued to glide over the desert, back towards ZAFT forces to save the Desert Tiger.

"So, he sacrificed his little toy just to kill it." Haruto shook his head. "Can't say I'm impressed by his daringness to win."

* * *

 **Angel Gundam**

"Well, you're actually pretty good." Tsubasa comments with a smirk as the Angel turns its head to avoid the Nightmare Centaur's heat lance then returned fire with his assault rifle, striking the armor with a burst of gunfire.

The Deathscythe-type raised its tower shield, blocking the AP rounds until a brief explosion erupted from its back, courtesy of Canard's DOM Trooper.

"Bastard!" The Coordinator exclaimed. He brought his rocket launcher up to aim then fired an HE missile at the Nightmare Centaur.

The Bio-Drone snarls then, quite literally, smacks the missile out of the air and into the sand with its shield.

"Well… shit…" Canard said dryly.

The Nightmare Centaur turns on its front legs then uses its hind ones to horse kick the DOM Trooper directly in the chest, sending it crashing into the sands.

Canard groans from hitting his head against his seat. He shook the spots from his sight and was greeted by a heat lance, preparing to stab through his cockpit. However, before he could be killed by the Bio-Drone, the Angel football tackles the Nightmare Centaur, sending both machines crashing to the ground.

"Not on my watch, you pile of junk!" Tsubasa exclaimed, the Angel rising back onto its feet as it engaged its arm blades for combat.

The Bio-Drone's eyes flash as it brought up its heat lance then charged at the Gundam to skewer its cockpit. However, the Angel raised its left armblade, deflecting the blow then striking with its right blade but only succeeded in slicing off the Centaur's left shoulder pauldron.

"Damn, the blades are slowing my arm movements." Tsubasa frowned. "I need to use the weight as a counterbalance." Pushing his controls forward, the Angel ignites its thrusters, launching up to knee the Bio-Drone in the facemask, sending sparks flying from the impact. Once he landed, Tsubasa twirled his Gundam's heel, allowing it to use the weight from its left arm blade to increase its speed then brought up its right blade to remove the Centaur's shield arm. Said limb flying from its host and landing in the sand.

The Nightmare Centaur looks at its sparking dismembered arm then releases a sort of robotic cry of rage. It charged at the Angel, striking forward with its heat lance. The Gundam raises its blades to block but the sheer force shatters the heavy swords and grazes its left eye, cracking the yellow lens.

"You worthless pile of scrap!" Tsubasa snarled, purging the busted arm blades then lashed out with the Angel's right fist just as its right eye glowed while the left lens shattered to reveal a glowing red camera eye. The Gundam's punch struck the Bio-Drone's face. Using its temporary stunned motions as an opportunity, Tsubasa grabbed hold of the Centaur's arm, formed his Angel's hand into a karate chop, and… chopped off its arm. As the drone wailed in supposed pain, the winged Gundam took the heat lance, broke it in half, and drove both tips right into its chest. The Nightmare Centaur froze, releasing a sort of wet gurgling sound that made it seem as if it were choking on…

"Is this thing… bleeding?!" Tsubasa exclaimed in horror as it looked upon the red liquid that dripped from the slits on its facemask. "How the hell is it bleeding? It's just a machine!"

The Angel stepped away from the bleeding Bio-Drone, watching as it started to spark then released one last pitiful cry as it exploded in a blaze of fire and gore, some of which covered the pristine white armor of the Gundam.

Tsubasa had grown silent, wondering just what it is that he had just fought. It was like no mobile suit he had ever fought before since they never _bled_ whenever he struck them. "This is seriously starting to bother me…" He mutters to himself while Canard, after recovering, left to regroup with his allies, saving whatever pride he had left.

* * *

 **Strike Gundam**

As the battle slowly drew to a close, only two warriors remained in combat: Waltfeld's LeGOWE and Kira's Strike.

The orange mobile suit fired its twin beam cannons at the G-Weapon, hoping to score a hit but Kira, using the Aile Striker's aerial mobility, avoided the energy shots and fired his 57mm beam rifle, blasting the LeGOWE's right front leg clean off.

Inside the cockpit, Aisha grunts in discomfort from the explosion then quickly shouts to her lover, "He's gonna get us! Be careful!" She warned.

"Yeah, I know." Andrew replied, gritting his teeth as he drove his MS forward in a charge.

The Strike brings up its rifle to fire only for a beam to hit the weapon, destroying it as the Gundam uses its shield to block the explosion.

The two mobile suits lunge at one another, slashing with their beam sabers.

 _*CRASH*_

From that clash, the right stabilizer of the Strike's Aile Pack was sliced off while the LeGOWE's beam cannons were taken off. The resulting explosion shook both suits and their pilots.

Meanwhile the _Lesseps_ is getting hammered by the energy barrage courtesy of the _Archangel._ The Duel and Buster, having abandoned the land ship in favor of engaging the enemy on the ground, were sitting ducks when the Desert Dawn assaulted the two mobile suits. Their PS Armor shielded them from any significant amount of damage but Yzak and Dearka were not used to fighting on the surface or in a desert climate as evident by their unstable footing.

"Not again! Can't get footing!" Yzak grunts as his Duel's legs are assailed by rocket launchers and missiles.

"Sections Four and Nine are gone!" An officer relayed over the ZAFT comm. "Section Three is seriously damaged!" Another explosion rocked the _Lesseps_.

DeCosta bit his lower lip. "No…" He cursed.

Back with the combatants, Kira pants heavily as he glances down at his Power Indicator, noticing that his energy battery was almost drained and soon, his PS Armor would deactivate.

In the LeGOWE, Andrew Waltfeld gave his last orders to his subordinate. "DeCosta," His tone grim yet satisfied. "Send out orders to retreat."

" _But, sir…!"_ DeCosta tried to argue.

The Desert Tiger grinned. "We have to cut our losses. Regroup the remaining forces and retreat to Banadiya then notify Gibraltar." Before his subordinate could plead with the man to stop, Andrew had already deactivated his comm. He looked over at his lover. "You too, Aisha. Get out of here."

The woman smiled, facing ahead with courage. "I'd sooner lay down my life. Not a chance." She countered.

Waltfeld gave his beloved a warm grin. "So we're both idiots." At least once this battle is over, they'll be together for eternity.

"I'm fine with that."

"Okay," The Desert Tiger's expression bordered near maddening. "Then let's get 'em!"

The LeGOWE charges at the Strike, which entered a defensive stance as Kira tried to plea with his opponent. "Don't do it!"

"I ain't done with you yet, kid!" Andrew shot back, ignoring the boy's voice.

"Please, stop this! You've already lost the fight! Surrender!"

However, his pleas fell on deaf ears as the LeGOWE makes a spinning dive, missing the Strike when it dodged, but severing its last stabilizer wing which lands in the sands.

"Like I said: There are no clear rules for ending a war like this." Came the Desert Tiger's retort.

"Don't do it, Waltfeld!" Kira pleaded with the man again, trying to stop him from getting himself killed. Suddenly, an alert came from his console as he gasped in shock at the sight of the power indicator dropping to zero.

The Strike's beam saber deactivates along with its Phase Shift Armor, leaving it vulnerable to ballistic attacks.

The damage on the LeGOWE released electrical currents before exploding. Aisha screamed as her console started to eject sparks from the malfunction. The orange mobile suit skids to a stop on the sand, barely able to remain stationary.

"There's no other way." Waltfeld growled. "I'm not giving up until one of us is destroyed!" He pushes his LeGOWE to its limit, charging straight ahead at his enemy.

 _A purple seed shatters…_

Kira looks up with hollowed eyes as he purges his Aile Pack and throws away his shield, grabbing one of his Armor Schneider daggers then charging at the orange mobile suit in return.

The LeGOWE goes to slash while the Strike takes hold of its knife in both hands and brings it down. The resulting clash knocked the G-Weapon onto its back as it landed roughly in the sand. Once the dust cleared, the Desert Tiger's MS lost its footing, collapsing onto the ground with the knife buried into its power source.

"Andy…!" Aisha jumps out of her seat to embrace her lover.

"Aisha!" Andrew Waltfeld followed suit.

The two lovers held each other in their arms, accepting their fate… just as the LeGOWE bursts in a blaze of fire and smoke.

The Strike, still on the ground, watches as its foe burns in the desert sands. Kira, having won the battle, sat in his seat both exhausted yet horrified. "Why…?" He asked no one in particular. "Why…?" He looks up, revealing the tears in his eyes. "It didn't have to end like this!"

Many would look back on this day as a victory for the OMNI forces. However, none of them would ever understand the sobs of a young boy, who cried for someone he had considered a friend…

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Having escaped from the fight, Shiro slowed her Grey Destiny's pace as she looked back at the sight of smoke and fire.

" **You alright? You alright?"** Her Haro asked in concern.

"Yeah, just wish I knew who those pilots really were…" The girl frowned then leaned back in her seat.

The ball-shaped robot 'tilted' its 'head' as if wondering what its mistress meant. However, its eyes suddenly started to blink rapidly. **"Message! Message!"**

"Huh? From who?" Shiro raised a delicate brow.

" **Anew! Anew!"**

Suddenly, the young woman started to blush brightly when she realized what her girlfriend would say to her. "I'm _so_ in trouble…" She groaned.

* * *

 **(Begin Boogie Back by Miyu Inoue)**

 **(Boogie Back)** _The screen opens to reveal Cagalli and Lacus pass by each other_

 **(Instrumental)** _Cuts to Cagalli sitting in the backseat of a car as she watches the city go by in the land of Orb_

 **(Tobidashita timing)** _Cuts to Tsubasa on a beach chair reading a book_

 **(nari hibiku korekushon)** _Kat, Kyo, and Haruto are busy swimming in a pool while playing with a beach ball_

 **(Nigawarai no showtime tada enjite)** _Cuts to Kira and Cagalli on the shoulder of the Strike, watching the sunrise with amazed expressions_

 **(Kuruidashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart)** _Cuts to Lacus singing the lyrics of the song into a microphone_

 **(Nando demo Falling Falling down)** _Cuts to the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic flying towards a battle before a set of missiles explodes in front of them. When the smoke clears, a pair of blue eyes glow from a shadowy MS_

 **((Boogie back) Kimi wo oikakete)** _Cuts to the Impact throwing a punch with the Bolverk holding its beam handguns_

 **(Mune no kodou hayaku naru)** _The Duel, Buster, and Blitz appear side-by-side wielding their given weapons_

 **((Boogie back) Setsuna ni koishita)** _The Crossbolt Saber releases its funnels and fires its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Yume wo mou ichido)** _The Perfect Strike appears wielding all of its Striker Packs_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _The Stardust, wielding its GN Katana, stands back-to-back with the Cosmic which wields its Beam Magnum Custom_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to the Angel looking off to the side while a shadowy MS appears in front of it_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _Cuts to Cagalli looking up with a smile then cuts to two photos: One with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto together and the other with all of the Gundam pilots in it_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _The Archangel finally leaves the desert and to the Red Sea, bidding their allies a farewell._ Reveals the Legged Ship flying towards open waters with the sun shining on the horizon.

 _As the crew takes a much needed breather, a new danger lies ahead._ Cuts to Kira resting on the viewing platform along with Tsubasa and Kyo before cutting away to a scene where Shiro looks upon her Grey Destiny equipped with flight-based armaments.

 _And Kira contemplates on his true meaning for fighting._ Reveals the Coordinator holding Flay against him before cutting to Cagalli, who was hiding behind a wall.

 _With the sands long passed, new threats reveal themselves underneath the ocean waves._ Shows a DINN emerging from the sky before cutting to the Stardust under the sea as several torpedos struck it, covering the Gundam in small explosions.

 **Next Time:** The Blood-dyed Sea

 _Emerge from the waters, Gundam!_ Cuts to reveal a new Gundam hovering over the waters with two swords in hand while a pair of glowing emerald green eyes flashed.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done with this chapter! I apologize for the long wait by the way, had a bit of writer's block with this. Also, we're almost a few months away from this story's second anniversary!**

 **Special thanks to Knightwolf1875 and 117Jorn for assisting me with this chapter. Also, please follow Firem78910's prequel story to this one. It is called 'Before the Stardust'. Also, follow SignalHunter's own tie-in called 'Hunter's Tale'. I'm still looking for an Astray variant as well if anyone is interested. You may also write your own tie-in with this story if you'd like, it serves as good background for various characters that have been shown so far. Oh, and follow his 'Fate Century' story. SignalHunter still needs characters for it, but I happened to submit my own first. Help a writer out, yo.**

 **Anyways, please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems then please inform me at once. Trolls will be ignored and deleted.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	21. The Blood-dyed Sea

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter. And a big thanks to my co-writers, Knightwolf1875 and 117Jorn for assisting me with the previous chapters.**

 **In any case, if you're still up for a character then please provide the information seen on the trailer and either leave it in the comments or PM it to me. However, I would like to inform you that not every character will be given a spotlight in the story.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 18:** The Blood-dyed Sea

* * *

 **North African Desert**

After the battle with the Desert Tiger, the _Archangel_ had bid their allies: the Desert Dawn, farewell. However, Cagalli and her bodyguard, Kisaka decided to tag along to provide additional help for the crew.

The engineers worked overtime to repair and resupply the mobile suits. Some of them had to use makeshift parts from some of the Strike's own equipment.

Currently, the Legged Ship 'sailed' over the sea of sand, passing by dead trees and even a cliffside ditch.

On the bridge, Romero Pal relayed a report to his CO, Murrue Ramius. "We're heading out, Captain. Approaching the Red Sea."

Once the ship passed the rocky cliffs, the crew were greeted with the sight of the vast blue ocean that shimmered in the sunlight.

"Incredible." Arnold Neumann commented with a grin.

"Wow…" Tolle looked at the beautiful sight with a wide smile.

Everyone else had varying degrees of awe and surprise at how gorgeous the water looked from their position in the air. There were even a few dolphins playfully leaping out of the tides as the ship soared over the ocean waves.

Murrue grinned, glancing at those present. "For a short time, I will allow off-duty crewmembers to take turns above deck. Please relay the message to everyone onboard."

"Oh, that's great!" Tolle cheered.

Sai and Miriallia laughed or giggled with joy.

"Bridge to Chief Murdoch." Natarle messaged the head engineer on the mobile suit deck. "Are the sonar preparations on schedule?"

Down below, the older man responded on his headset. "We're doing it right now." He grinned, looking down at the Coordinator boy, who worked tirelessly on a laptop. "The kid's making some final adjustments now. It shouldn't be too much longer."

" _Hurry it up. And Chief…?"_ Natarle spoke, a hint of bemusement in her tone. _"I'd be careful about calling a superior officer 'kid' if I were you."_

The dark haired man groaned, realizing his mistake while Mu La Flaga snickered in amusement.

" _That kind of mistake could wind up in your official record. Be careful."_

"She said to hurry." Murdoch informed Kira.

Said boy looked at his senior with a frown. "Well, it's not that easy, y'know." He glanced at the sonar terminal that they recovered from the trashed _Lesseps_. "That thing's made by ZAFT, so it's gonna have some compatibility problems.

Meanwhile, Flay sat in her quarters, her hair undone and her uniform a bit untidy. Her thoughts drifting back to the purple-eyed boy that piloted the Earth Forces' G-Weapon.

* * *

 **(Begin INSANITY by Masami Okui)**

 **(Electric Guitar and Bass)** _The screen opens to a cutaway of the Angel's face then shifts to the Stardust wielding its GN Katana and finally to the Cosmic looking off to the side. The scene cuts away to reveal the title_

 **(Heavy Rock Instrumental)** _Cuts to the Archangel with Stardust shouldering its Buster Cleaver then the camera passes over the Cosmic kneeling with its Beam Magnum Custom held in its hand and finally zooms into the cockpit of the Angel as Tsubasa looks up with a small grin. The camera zooms out as the three Gundams launch into the sky until the Angel comes down slashing the camera with its GN Blade Bit_

 **(Kuroi niji ga~)** _Cuts to a scene with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto separately looking at their GP Bases before appearing in their pilot suits_

 **(Brightness ugomeita~)** _Kira looks up at the sky while Cagalli looks at him dressed as a freedom fighter before she turns wearing a green dress with Athrun in the background, looking at a pendant with a sorrowful expression_

 **(Fukaku nemuru~)** _Cuts to Mu La Flaga with the Skygrasper, Makoto Nanaya with the Impact Gundam, Noel Vermillion with the Bolverk Gundam, and Catherine Hoffman with the Crossbolt Saber_

 **(Sei wo tsuki ugokasu)** _The Comet Gundam lands on a metal surface, grinding its feet across while its single eye glows as it brings up its Twin Buster Rifle and fires_

 **(Electronica Instruments)** _Images of the Azazel, Xuanzang, Genoace Blazer, and Ars Goetia appear_

 **(Honoo ni ukabu shinjitsu ima)** _Cuts to Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol standing in front of the camera with the Duel, Buster, and Blitz behind them resting in their berths_

 **(Kono mi ezuki hai ni natte mo)** _A figure cloaked in black with a lone visible red eye swings their arm out as Bio-Drones and several robotic beasts advance through a burning city_

 **(Isshun no mirai erabe yo [Go or back?])** _The scene reveals cutaways of the combined Gundams: the Starwing firing its Wing Rifle, the Meteor blasting its Twin GN Hyper Burst Cannons, the Seraph spreading its arms to release a storm of GN particles, and the Valkyrie slashing at the camera with its Valkyrie Blade_

 **(Chorus)** _Cuts to the Angel on one knee in a burning forest, holding both of its beam sabers in both hands as it boosts towards the camera, zooming toward its eyes_

 **(Togatta knife tsukitsuke rareru)** _The scene cuts to a beam being blocked by the Comet as it burst out of the smoke and fired its Buster Rifle at a transformed Cosmic, the Gundam returning fire with its Beam Magnum as the two energies collided with each other_

 **(Torawareta kokoro ga)** _The Stardust and Ars Goetia engage in a sword duel as the battle mask of the black-gold Gundam opens to reveal the 'heat vent' while the six eyes of the demonic Gundam turn blood red_

 **(Sakenda koe wo kiki nogasa nai nara)** _Cuts to Hera praying before a bright light strikes her in the center of her chest then cuts to an image of several Bio-Drones firing tracer energy rounds at the Angel as it weaves past them, wielding a beam saber. Inside the cockpit, Tsubasa's eyes melded into the X-shaped pupils of an Xccelerator_

 **(Maiyo iwa nai~)** _Lacus Clyne plays with her Haros before noticing a brown-haired figure in the distance smiling at her_

 **(Kurai yami demo…)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira standing back-to-back as they look into the starry night sky_

 **(Hard Rock Instrumental)** _Shifts to the Aile Strike, Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic launching from the Archangel as they avoid several missiles and beams fired at them. A large mobile suit fires a bluish-green beam at the four Gundams, forcing them to raise their shields in defense. Out of the smoke, the Aile Strike and a larger shadowed Gundam with glowing blue eyes charges at the massive mobile suit_

 **(Fading Instruments)** _Cuts to a freeze frame of the bridge crew, the Heliopolis gang, the Gundam pilots, and the Gundams in front of the Archangel_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 _Flashback - Few Days Ago_

 _Night had settled in with the moon high and full in the darkened skies._

 _A celebration had been called as the Desert Dawn and the Legged Ship's crew partied over their survival and victory over ZAFT's infamous Desert Tiger._

" _To a new desert dawn!" Sahib toasted with a mug filled with alcohol._

" _To a victorious future!" Murrue added with a grin._

" _Yeah, I'll drink to that." Mu replied as he and Natarle clinked mugs with Sahib and Murrue then downed their drinks. Natarle, however, not used to alcohol, started coughing from the burning sensation down her throat while her 'drinking buddies' didn't seem the least affected. In fact, Murrue only had a tinge of red on her cheeks. Sahib and Mu, being soldiers that celebrated with their comrades, had a much better tolerance with their drinks._

 _Meanwhile, Tsubasa sat on the shoulder of his mobile suit. Unlike his comrades who were partying with drinks and food, he didn't feel in quite the merry mood. In fact, his thoughts were drifting ever-so much back to when the Nightmare Centaur bled._

" _Just what the hell kind of mobile suit was that….?" He wondered aloud. Could it have been the same as that MS in space back when he and Kira formed the Valkyrie to fight?_

" _I figured I'd find you here."_

 _Tsubasa looked down, noticing Catherine on the catwalk in her casual wear. "Not like I was trying to hide or anything." He sighed. "Why are you? Shouldn't you be partying with the others?"_

 _The girl shrugged. "I'm not one for parties."_

 _The boy sighed then leaped off his Gundam's shoulder, landing on the catwalk. "Yeah, neither am I."_

 _Kat looked over Tsubasa's shoulder and up at the Angel. Tarps covered the Gundam's left eye after the battle with the Nightmare Centaur. Luckily for the pilot, they had spare parts, including replacement eye lens to protect the main camera._

" _It's strange, isn't it?" The girl comments. "We've been in this dimension for a long time, yet it feels like we're all in a dream."_

" _Maybe it is a dream and we just don't know it." Tsubasa joked half-heartedly, yet a frown still graced his face. "However, the things we've done here will stay with us forever."_

 _Realizing what he meant, Catherine took her boyfriend's hand into her own. "It'll be okay." She offered him a soft smile. "After all of this is over, we'll find a way to get back home."_

 _The snowy-haired teen returned the smile. "Yeah," He glanced back at his mobile suit. The silent titan slumbering in its berth, waiting for the moment that its power would be needed again. "And I'll do it together with the big guy here."_

 _The redhead giggled at how affectionately her boyfriend treated his mobile suit. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you acted more like a mother would their child."_

" _That's not funny." Tsubasa said dryly._

 _Kat looked over to her Gundam as the arms were laying on the floor near its feet. "Depends on the point of view." She said with a sigh. "I'm getting tired of her being damaged."_

" _You'll have to get used to it. The road ahead is only gonna get more dangerous."_

* * *

 **Present - Observation Deck**

On the surface, a few of the crewmen (the Heliopolis crew included) were all out basking in the sunlight and the saltwater air.

"Wow, this is so incredible!" Miriallia exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Yeah, who knew the ocean was so blue." Tolle added, standing beside his girlfriend with his uniform jacket off.

"I'm not really comfortable here." Kuzzey remarked, looking apprehensively at the vast ocean.

Makoto glanced at the dark-haired boy. "Oh yeah, you were born on Heliopolis, weren't you?"

Kuzzey nodded in response.

Noel timidly played with her hair. "Well, it's actually… not all that bad."

"Yeah, just look at Kyo." The Coordinator girl gestured over to the Stardust pilot… who was looking a little green.

"I hate the ocean…" The golden-eyed boy groaned in misery. Suddenly, he placed a hand over his mouth then released his lunch over the railing.

"Gross." The collection of teens said in disgust.

Nearby, Haruto was showing Hera the sea. Said girl looked at the sight of the sparkling blue water with wide eyes filled with amazement. "So this is the ocean…" Hera commented with glee dripping from her tone.

The Cosmic's pilot continued to watch the lavender-haired girl silently gush over how gorgeous the view looked. His magenta eyes idly found themselves wandering over every detail of her figure. How the sunlight glistened in her crystalline locks that could be mistaken for real gems. How the breeze would gently caress her tan skin. And how luscious her lips looked that he found himself yearning to-

Haruto shook his head, a heavy blush on his cheeks as he focused back out into the ever-expanding Red Sea. _'Curse my prepubescent hormones.'_

From another viewpoint, Catherine and Tsubasa stood side-by-side, enjoying the relative peace at the moment. However, they knew that tragedy was coming for them and they _knew_ that they had to stop it even if it may cost them their lives.

"Tsubasa, what's going to happen to us once we reach Orb?" The Crossbolt pilot asked her boyfriend.

"Truthfully, I don't know. We could perhaps be swayed to assist them in creating a functional Natural-friendly OS for their Astrays." The white-haired boy rubbed the back of his head. "Honestly, I have no idea what's going to happen. Everything from the past few months has gone to hell. We can't keep relying on the knowledge of this universe anymore. We'll have to take everything that we see in stride."

Kat looked down sadly. "There's a very good chance that we could die here then."

The two stood in awkward silence, mulling over this revelation.

"Then I guess we better remain vigilant, or else that really will happen." Tsubasa stated.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - North Africa**

"Medic! Get the goddamned Medics here NOW!" Jaden shouted, as the cockpit hatch of Waltfield's ruined LaGOWE was finally ripped off, revealing within a badly wounded, but still alive Andy and Aisha.

Quickly responding to his calls, Morningstar Medics were quick on the scene as a modified version of a GINN walked towards them, only its thruster packs was replaced with a pair of cranes and a trio of medical facility modules - reminiscent of the soon-to-be ZGMF-1000 Hospital ZAKU. Once it approached it was quick to deploy its facilities to the ground, as the medics themselves rushed Aisha and Andy on stretchers into modules.

"Is he going to be alright?" Canard asked, watching as the Desert Tiger and his fiance entered the module, which sealed shut behind them.

"Hopefully, both of them will live..." Jaden sighed, "Just count ourselves lucky I called Mikhail Coast planetside, he's ZAFT's top physicians. If anyone could keep them alive, it's him."

The Hyperion pilot sighed "We were _not_ expecting those _things_ again..." he muttered.

"No… but we should have." Jaden nodded, "Someone's messing with both sides of this war, and I do _not_ like it… " He glanced over where the wreckage of the aforementioned 'bio' mobile suits were being dragged off for R&D.

"We sure they won't come back to life, right?" Canard asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We've gutted their heads and torsos of anything remotely computer-like," Jaden informed, "They won't be moving anytime soon. But it still begs the question as to who's making these things..."

' _And why do they look like MS from other Gundam series..._ ' he added as an afterthought in his own mind, his eyes narrowed at what use to be the Sandrock Naga. Clearly someone with knowledge of the Gundam franchise was deploying these… _things_.

"I saw what the pilot of the Angel did to that centaur-looking one. The thing…" Canard shivered. "It actually _bled_."

"Well they _are_ bio-mechanical in nature, or at least we think so." Jaden mused. "You must admit, the concept itself isn't _too_ crazy..."

"What?" Canard asked, looking stunned.

"Think about it: a biological MS wouldn't need to be repaired, it would simply need to heal like a living organism." Jaden reasoned, "I mean, just imagine if an entire ship were made of that stuff: it could heal its own battle wounds…" He let out a tired sigh. "Unfortunately, until we can ensure this tech is actually _safe,_ we won't be using it..."

"Because of what happened to the mobile suits in space?" Canard asked, referring to the… _incidents_ where the Gundams used by the _Archangel_ began acting on their own, according to the pilots at least. "Were they made by the same person?"

"Possible, but I doubt it." Jaden shook his head. "The design is entirely different after all. Plus, why give your enemies mobile suits to use against you? It'd be like the EA _handing_ us their G-Weapons, and then fighting us with more G-Weapons." He pulled out a soda can, popping it open and taking a drink. "Someone's screwing with both sides of this war, Canard… and they _really_ wanna sink that Trojan Horse..."

"The what?" Canard inquired in confusion.

"My own nickname for the _Archangel,_ " Jaden answered with a chuckle. "I'll explain another time..."

"So… what now?" Canard asked.

"Well, once we do damage control here, we'll link up with the rest of Mask's team to keep up the hunt for that ship." He said. "While Andy's out, someone has to keep things in-line here in the North African front till he recovers. We'll have to do that till ZAFT sends in an official replacement."

"So we hunt down the Desert Dawn?" Canard asked, his eyes narrowed, ready for some payback.

"Of course not," Jaden shook his head, "Waste of resources."

"Come again?"

"The Desert Dawn, while they've shown they _know_ what they are doing, aren't a real threat to ZAFT." Jaden explained, "They're just concerned about their families in the villages. So long as ZAFT doesn't threaten their families, they won't pick a fight with us."

"But they-"

"They only fought in this little campaign because A. They had the _Archangel_ and her MS unit, and B. they had a few… external influences..." Jaden said, muttering 'hypocritical little princess' under his breath. "Hell, you saw what Andy did for retaliation: he didn't even kill their families, he was _merciful_. And they repaid his mercy with more senseless violence. But now they don't have mobile suits, or a fancy battleship. So long as we don't fuck with them, they won't fuck with us from now on."

"Anyways," Jaden continued, finishing off his drink and crushing the can. "All we can do now is just hope for the best with Andy and Aisha's conditions… and I need to call down one of my replacement machines too… I'm gonna miss my Comet… "

"Why _did_ you blow it up like that?" Canard asked. "It seemed like-"

"If that thing was able to keep up with the Comet, then that's a good indicator that I need to up my game a bit more." The Red Comet informed, "Comet… he's served me well since this war began, but innovation doesn't care about nostalgia. Our enemies will continue to grow and improve, so we have to do so as well… Comet may of been my first, but he was nowhere near the greatest machine I built."

Canard looked at him with a suspicious gaze "...like what?" He asked.

"Well… while my _greatest_ machine is still… on the shelf right now," Jaden replied, with a soft chuckle. "Let's just say my next MS will be a step above the Comet." He then patted Canard on the shoulder. "Come on, we got work to do and I gotta track down Nena, her own machine is about done and is getting sent down with mine and yours."

"Mine?"

"What, you think I'm sticking you with a DOM?" Jaden asked with a smirk. "Canard, you deserve more than that. Until you can pull out Hyperion though… I think you'll like the machine I've had fixed for you."

The Coordinator raised a brow in surprise. "Anything I should know about it?"

"Let's just say its looks can be… _deceiving_."

"...you really do like being cryptic, don't you?"

"Only when its not mission critical. Who do you think I am, Yoda?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Earth's Orbit**

Hovering over the planet like a slumbering titan, a lone spaceship drifted amidst the gravity of Earth. Within, a lone woman with long lavender hair, reddish-pink eyes, and pale skin sat alone on the bridge save for the numerous amounts of familiar ball-shaped robots that tweeted repeatedly with joy.

" **Haro! Haro!"** One of the robots, being blue in color, bounced happily as it landed on the woman's lap. **"Anew play? Anew play?"**

The woman, Anew, giggled then patted the robot on the 'head'. "Sorry, Azul, but not right now. I've got to send Shiro her new toy."

" **Boo! Boo!"** A chorus of robotic, yet childish comments of faux anger echoed in the room.

"Tell you what. Once I've finished dropping off Shiro's equipment for her mobile suit, I'll come and play with you. Okay?" Anew offered with a soft grin.

Instantly, all of the Haros started chiming with agreement, bouncing joyfully in the artificial gravity while flapping their ears/arms like children.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

Kira laid atop of the opposite section of the ship, watching the clear blue sky pass by like time itself. His thoughts idly drifting back to his meeting with the Desert Tiger, to their conversation in his home, and finally, to their last battle with each other.

A cold grip seized his heart as the memory of the lingering battle still filled his vision. The clash between the Strike and the LeGOWE. The Phase Shift diminishing. Then the knife buried in Waltfeld's mobile suit as it exploded in a blaze of orange much like its color scheme.

Then the memory of what Lieutenant La Flaga said to him before the battle appeared. _"Yeah. Berserkers are normally gentle and well-behaved but when they went into battle, they became completely different people."_

Doubts plagued his mind. How could Kira continue fighting, if all war ever does is take, and take, and take?

Fighting was something soldiers were trained for. Killing being justified by officers higher than the Captain or the Lieutenant. Every death caused by his hands only killed a piece of himself. If this went on any longer, Kira dreaded that he might not even be able to recognize himself in the mirror.

Why couldn't anybody see that? Why can't they understand that piloting the Strike only made it much harder for him to live?

He wasn't like the others. They were all better pilots than him, even the ever-shy Noel.

Tsubasa was a natural-born leader. Calm, cool, and dangerous in battle yet a kind man that looked out for everyone on the team.

Kyo, despite his tendencies, was a frightful close combatant yet a good person underneath all of his attitude.

Haruto, bless his gentle soul, became the heart of the _Archangel_ 's MS team despite being a powerful warrior in combat.

Catherine being the team's awkward yet fierce valkyrie of battle had a tendency to run her mouth, but she was gentle, almost like a mother.

Makoto, the big sister of the entire team, and resident hothead.

Noel, despite her sweet yet shy nature, was an excellent mid-to-long range fighter.

Kira idly wondered where his friends got their strength in order to continue fighting? Was it love? Pride? Or the natural survival instinct within _all_ humans?

His keen ears detected the sound of the door behind him sliding open. Footsteps approached him. At first, he thought it was Flay, who was coming to find him. However, the person was not his girlfriend…

"Hey, Kira. I see you came up for a little fresh air too."

Oh right, Cagalli was here as well…

The Coordinator boy stood up, not daring to look the blonde girl in the eye. Mostly because he didn't want her to see the tears that had built up from his guilt.

"Kira, have you been crying?" Cagalli sounded close. She must be right next to him. Her tone was gentle and concerned. It was for him, but he felt that he deserved none of it.

He tried to leave, but a firm grip on his wrist stopped him.

"Wait," The pretty blonde said, forcing Kira to halt in his tracks. His violet gaze lingered back into Cagalli's fierce amber orbs. Ironically, they seemed to glow like the sun. Beautiful…

However, the cold stare he sent her way seemed to halt her voice. With nothing holding him back, the Coordinator continued on to find solace somewhere else. That is, until Cagalli surprised him by drawing the boy into a firm, yet gentle hug.

He wanted to voice his concern in his personal space being violated, but the girl holding him silenced his arguments. "It's alright. It's okay." Her tone was soft. Soft enough that it relaxed him and sent goosebumps down his arms. "Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry, it'll be just fine." For a brief moment, Kira felt like he was in the arms of his mother again. How she would hold him close whenever he got scared of the dark, scraped his knee, or was bullied by others for how he looked or how he acted like a crybaby.

The doubts that plagued him had disappeared back within the recesses of his memory as Cagalli broke the hug (much to his disappointment)and looked him in the eyes with a soft grin. He could dimly feel her soft, feminine hands gently grasping his own.

"Are you feeling better?" Came her inquire.

He stuttered an answer while a dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks. Both he and Cagalli looked down at their entwined hands.

Almost immediately, the warmth from Cagalli's palms left his wrists as she broke the physical contact and gave Kira a scrutinizing stare, trying to act like a typical tsundere despite the tinge of red on her light cheeks. "H-hey, don't get the wrong idea!" She argued. "I'm not interested in you in _that_ kind of way, alright?!" Her embarrassment seemed to dwindle. "I just thought that you were upset, that's all. Some people." She stormed past Kira, the blush still present on her cheeks as the boy's gaze followed her.

"Where's the fire, wild cat?" Kat asked nearly getting ran over by Cagalli as the redhead stepped out the hatch. She was holding a laptop with a hologram of a blonde woman wearing a blue and white dress. It seemed the woman was sitting on the keyboard and nearly eight inches tall, if standing.

"Indeed. You nearly knocked us over." The hologram said, glaring at the young blonde.

"S-sorry," The girl apologized, glancing back at Kira before looking away. "I was dealing with a stupid boy."

"Hey!" Kira exclaimed in disbelief.

The hologram snorts. "You sure about that? Seems more like something else."

"Saber, leave her alone." Kat said with a half grin. "Not like she can help being sisterly to Kira. She just follows her instincts on these kind of things. However, we need some input on a new armor for Crossbolt."

"Would you two mind giving us that input?" Saber asked.

"Why not just use Phase Shift? Isn't that what you're using?" Cagalli asked, raising a delicate brow.

"Nope. Truth is Phase Shift puts out too much power and can overstress the power plants." Kat points out. "In fact I think the Strike is one of the three that uses Phase Shift among the suits." She says as Saber brings up new armor design. "We're thinking of adding Dragon Scale armor over the biceps, and putting a skirt on it down to the knees. Like this."

Saber grins as the new armor is shown giving a more knight like look to the Crossbolt. "I should point out Phase Shift didn't slow the Strike losing its arm. This is the best way to counter that problem for now."

"Dragon Scale?" Kira repeated, obviously confused on what the redhead was talking about. "What kind of armor is that?"

"An old design based around chainmail armor. Didn't you notice how some mobile suits looked like suits of medieval armor?" Kat said with a grin. "The more things change, the more it stays the same."

"So… how exactly are you going to get Dragon Scale?" Cagalli asked.

Saber giggled softly. "How do you think we got some of our weapons? I have a small building system for weapon parts and armor. I have just enough rare metals left for this project." The AI said with a grin. "That's after replacing the lost bit too."

"How come you never said anything about this?" The Coordinator boy inquired.

Kat sighed. "Natarle would want to know more about it, and you can guess how that would go. I also don't want anyone else to have it. Can you imagine the hell it would produce in the wrong hands?"

Cagalli grimaced. "I have a pretty good guess."

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice interrupted the conversation.

"Sounds like the fire fox is here." Saber said flatly. "No, you're not really interrupting anything important, girl."

"Huh?" Kira peaked over Kat's shoulder. Standing at the doorway was Flay Allster, looking seemingly relieved to have found him. "Flay?"

"Kira, could I talk to you in private?" The girl sent a wary look at Cagalli, who seemed honestly confused on why she was getting the stink-eye.

"Uh, sure." The Coordinator glanced at the blonde. "I'll see ya later, Cagalli." His attention focused on Kat. "Bye, Ms. Catherine." He left the observation deck, following his girlfriend while the other two young women watched them leave.

"What was that about?" Cagalli arched a brow.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Flay thinks you're competing for Kira's heart. Truth is, I think she's just using him for something else."

Saber huffed. "Did I not rate a goodbye as well?"

"To be fair, I didn't even know you were here." Cagalli gave the AI an apologetic shrug.

"I can forgive you for that, Cagalli. This is the first time we've met after all." Saber said with a kind smile. "Later, if you like, I'd like to see how well you can battle."

"Saber, I'm not sure she should." Kat said a little worried about letting the blonde in the Crossbolt. "My boyfriend would kill me if the Captain didn't."

"Boyfriend? Battle? What the heck are you talking about?" The blonde girl looked honestly confused at what the redhead was talking about.

Kat just blushed softly. "Tsubasa and I hooked up."

"The battle I'm talkin' about is the training sims we use to stay sharp." The AI said with a wider grin. "I'd like to see how you do in some of them is all."

"What? The Skygrasper sim wasn't enough?" Cagalli raised a brow.

"Not for me." Saber said firmly. "I know you can do better than a Skygrasper. You have the eyes of a lioness. I want to see you in action and that fire burning in your eyes."

The young girl thought about what the AI said. The possibility of piloting a mobile suit was a good opportunity. However, would she be good enough?

She shook her head. No more time for doubts.

With a determined glare, Cagalli gave her answer, "When do we start?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Shiro sat on the shoulder of her Grey Destiny, waiting patiently for the 'gift' Anew would be sending her from the atmosphere.

" **Haro! Haro!"** Her grey Haro chirped by her side.

"Yeah, I know. It should've been here by now." The dysfunctional girl stated while reading a nude magazine. "But Anew hasn't let me down yet."

" **What now? What now?"** The ball-shaped robot hopped a few times in the air.

Shiro smirked, closing her magazine. "I'm going after those Gundams. I still never got to payback that winged bastard and his samurai friend." Her azure eyes flashed yellow for a brief second before returning to their original color. "I won't stop hunting them until I'm satisfied."

Haro tilted its head/body while flapping its ears/arms.

A brief signal from the Grey Destiny's radar signaled an approaching craft. Shiro looked up. "It's here."

Descending from the cloudless skies was a grey/silver fighter of unknown make that looked almost like a modified GNR-010 0 Raiser.

"Haro, have the XN Raiser dock with my mobile suit. It's time we get back on track." The girl commanded.

" **Roger! Roger!"** The little robot chirped.

* * *

 **(BREAK)**

* * *

 _Cuts to an image of the Crossbolt Saber aiming its Twin Chest Buster Cannons. Kat appears in front of it, winking her left eye and smirking._

* * *

 _Cuts to an image of the Aegis transforming from MA Mode to MS Mode, posing with its beam rifle. Athrun appears in front of it, holding his mother's locket while staring at the camera with a neutral gaze._

* * *

 **(BREAK)**

* * *

 **Under the Red Sea…**

Meanwhile, a ZAFT underwater vessel patrolled beneath the ocean waves, keeping a vigilant eye on any Earth Forces vessels that sought to seek passage through their territory.

However, in another part of the sub…

" _I was quite shocked to learn about Commander Waltfeld's death."_ Came the transmitted voice of Rau Le Creuset. _"I feel partly responsible as I should have never allowed the Legged Ship to land on Earth. His death is a tremendous loss."_

Listening to the rambling Coordinator is another man with olive skin, a full beard, indigo eyes, a mess of dirty blonde hair, and dressed in the fatigues of the ZAFT Navy. Currently, the man poured himself a cup of coffee. He marched over to his bunk and sat down, setting his coffee on the built-in countertop as the masked man continued.

" _In short time, I shall arrive on Earth for Operation: SPITBREAK. This Legged Ship and its crew are formidable adversaries. So I trust that I will be able to count on your capable assistance when the time comes, Commander Morassim."_

Just as soon as Rau finished his message, Morassim slammed his fist on the power switch, shutting off the screen while gritting his teeth in irritation.

"That punk, Le Creuset." He snarled. "That man's got some serious nerve sending me a condescending message like that."

His dark gaze motioned over to a geographical map of the Red Sea and the lands it caught in between.

"But it really doesn't matter." Morassim comments. "I'll go along with his plan. But I'll be the one who destroys this so-called 'Legged Ship'."

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

As the bridge crew started testing the sonar system for any problems, despite the arguments rumbling between them, Kuzzey noticed something on his console.

"Captain, there's something on the radar!"

Murrue looked to the dark-haired boy, initially surprised as her subordinates head to their assigned stations.

"You sure it's not another civilian aircraft?" Tonomura inquired.

"They're really fast." Kuzzey clarified.

Talida looked over the boy's shoulder. "There's too much interference to be sure. But they're too fast to be civilian vessels."

"All hands! Level Two battlestations!" Murrue called out. "ID those radar blimps."

Throughout the entirety of the ship, the klaxon rang, alerting the pilots of an oncoming battle.

" _All hands! Level Two battlestations! I repeat: All hands! Level Two battlestations!"_

"I thought ZAFT wasn't out here." Mu voiced his annoyance of an incoming attack.

"Looks like we hoped for too much." Tsubasa stated, glancing at his damaged Gundam.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Two separate mobile suits flew at Mach 2 speeds, revealing them to be humanoid and bearing some similarity to the GINN, save for the purple color and head-covering.

Morassim looked through his mobile suit's main camera. "Okay, I've located the Legged Ship. GOOhN Team, prepare for launch." He ordered.

Under the sea, the ZAFT submarine opened its underwater MS hangar, allowing a singular glowing purple eye to emerge from the shadows of the water.

* * *

 **Bridge**

"We have a library match!" Sai informed his crewmates. "Incoming ZAFT atmospheric mobile suits. Captain, they're DINNs!"

Murrue furrowed her delicate brows, scenarios of the battle already running through her head. Almost all of their mobile suits aboard were still undergoing repairs. The only ones still able were the Strike, the Stardust, and Skygrasper 01.

"All hands! Level One battlestations!" Murrue ordered. "La Flaga, Yamato, and Tachibana proceed to the launching area."

"But Captain, the Strike is not-" Natarle tried to argue, but the brunette cut her off.

"Cannot fly in the Earth's atmosphere and it cannot swim." Murrue countered. "I know, but we've got to do something."

While the dark-haired woman seethed in frustration, Tonomura quickly relayed his discovery. "Two DINNs incoming! From ten o'clock and four o'clock!"

"Wombats missile launchers seven to ten ready to fire on my command!" Natarle ordered. From outside, the missile tubes opened, revealing the explosive projectiles for all to see. "Fire!" Upon her order, the missiles were shot at the two ZAFT mobile suits. "Activate Igellustellens."

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Launch Bay**

Down below, Mu's mobile armor is being positioned for launch at the linear catapult. Its current armament being the Launcher Pack.

" _Skygrasper 01, prepare for take off."_ Miriallia ordered over the intercom.

Once the doors were closed behind it and the catapult hatch was unsealed, the Skygrasper powered up its thrusters.

" _Commander La Flaga, go ahead the course is clear. Ready when you are."_

"Roger." The Hawk of Endymion acknowledged, lowering his helmet's visor. "La Flaga, taking off!"

Once he was cleared for launch, My pushed his Skygrasper out of the catapult and into the skies above to combat the atmospheric DINNs.

Meanwhile, the Stardust with all of its armaments removed, placed its feet on the locking mechanisms, allowing them to clamp down to keep it stable. The Gundam's current weapon being its GN Katana and GN Gunblade Revolver.

Kyo did a quick systems check, his golden eyes landing on the shifting waves. Nausea hit his stomach, but he forced himself to keep vigilant.

" _Kyo, are you gonna be okay?"_ Miriallia asked the young pilot in concern.

"Don't worry. Once I get into battle, the adrenaline will keep my seasickness down." He reassured the brunette.

" _Very well. The course is clear. Good luck."_ The girl gave the boy a teasing wink, much to his embarrassment.

"R-right," Kyo ignored the dusting of pink on his cheeks and focused on the battle. "Kyo Tachibana, Stardust Gundam, heading out!"

The black-gold Gundam's GN Drives spun rapidly, pushing it out of the tunnel with the help of the catapult system. Once it emerged from the _Archangel_ , its crimson eyes settled on one of the DINNs. Unsheathing its GN Katana, it slashed at the ZAFT mobile suit. However, the Coordinator pilot avoided getting sliced in half at the last second and retaliated with their MS's Recoilless Rifle.

Mu avoids being shot down from the other DINN's rifle. "These guys must be from Carpentaria!" He said with gritted teeth.

On the bridge, Tonomura received a new wave of sound. "We've picked up something on sonar. Four! No, two!"

"What are they?" Natarle inquired.

"From their speed… and engine sounds…" The young petty officer listened carefully then quickly informed his CO. "They're mobile suits."

"Underwater?!" The ravenette grimaced, realizing what sort of enemy they were dealing with. "Submarine mobile suits."

Meanwhile down below the waves, the GOOhN team advanced on the Legged Ship, readying their torpedo launchers and firing four of the projectiles at it.

"I have four new contacts!" Tonomura said. "These ones are torpedos, Captain!"

"Evade them!" The buxom brunette ordered.

"We have no time!" Neumann exclaimed.

Everyone gasped in shock, but Murrue wasn't about to give up yet. "Take us up! Full thrusters!"

Nodding, the pilot pulled back on the controls, straining to get the _Archangel_ off of the water. Any crew members still standing either landed on their butts or were trying to keep themselves stable. In record time, the Legged Ship avoided the torpedos from impacting against its hull.

However, they were _far_ from out of danger…

The GOOhN pilot, having realized that the ship had taken off, broke through the water's surface and fired a beam at the ship.

The Strike, equipped with only a beam rifle and using the catapult tunnel as impromptu cover, fired at the ZAFT aquatic MS, but missed. "No good. It's useless." Kira cursed. An idea formed in his head. "Chief Murdoch!"

The head engineer's face appeared on a screen. _"Yeah, what is it?"_

"Didn't we get a bazooka with our supplies from the 8th Fleet?" The Coordinator inquired.

" _Yeah, we did. So what? Why are you asking?"_

"Please get it for me. I'm going underwater." Kira stated.

Before he knew it, a GOOhN shot a missile at the G-Weapon, hitting it successfully, but only managed to drain a bit of the Phase Shift armor's battery. The Gundam quickly aimed at its aggressor and fired. However, the ZAFT MS dived back underwater, avoiding the emerald energy bolt.

" _Diving? But you can't do that. Kira, the Strike will-"_ Murdoch tried to warn the boy, but Kira wasn't having any of it.

"I know that. But we've got to do something right now."

A second GOOhN tried to break the surface, but a few particle beams from the Stardust drove it back underwater.

When the GOOhN that had been harassing Kira charged its beam cannons, the Strike, equipped with a bazooka and shield, ignited its thrusters and took off into the air. Once it got a clear line of sight on the enemy MS, the G-Weapon fired the explosive shell at the GOOhN just as it fired its energy beams, but it missed its target. The Strike on the other hand struck home. The explosive struck the ZAFT MS beneath the water's surface, destroying the mobile suit.

With its current target destroyed, the G-Weapon descends into the waters below to hunt for its prey.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Stardust was engaged in an aerial firefight with Morassim's DINN. Kyo gritted his teeth as his particle beam missed again. "Dammit, hold still!" He snarled, trying to hit his target, but the ZAFT MS weaved through the beams with ease.

"Gonna have to do a lot better than that, Natural." The ZAFT commander taunted.

"Don't mock me, bastard!" The golden-eyed boy exclaimed, holstering his gunblade and baring his GN Katana. The Stardust charges at the DINN, intent on finishing off its foe. However…

A burst of water stopped the Gundam, surprising Kyo as a _third_ GOOhN emerged and wrapped its arms around the Stardust in a bear hug.

"I studied up on the combat reports. You like to fight up close and personal." Morassim smirked. "Which is why I had this little ambush planned."

"Damn, can't get loose!" The boy cursed, trying everything in his power to move his Gundam, but the ZAFT aquatic unit had a firm grip on the black-gold MS as it dragged the Stardust under the ocean waves.

* * *

With the Strike, the Gundam spotted the second GOOhN speeding past it. Kira aimed the bazooka at the enemy suit and fired. However, it nimbly dodged the explosive due to its advantage underwater.

"Wow, it's fast." Kira commented reluctantly. He suddenly grunts when a fourth GOOhN unit rammed his mobile suit in the back, shaking him up.

"In a space model?" The ZAFT pilot smirked mockingly at the G-Weapon.

"You'll never be able to beat our GOOhNs with that." A second pilot spat as he bashed the Strike.

Kira grunts in discomfort. Regaining his focus, he tries to fire his bazooka but a few torpedos struck his PS armor. The other ZAFT MS rams into the Strike hard enough for it to drop its shield and bazooka. However, it managed to grab onto the GOOhN's stabilizer fin. Unsheathing one of his Armor Schneider knives, the brown-haired Coordinator released a cry as he jabbed the aquatic mobile suit's propulsion system. Disembarking, Kira watched as the breach in the GOOhN's armor caused water pressure to slowly crush the mobile suit until it exploded in a burst of churned bubbles.

* * *

With Kyo, the boy kept trying to free his mobile suit from the grip of the GOOhN. "Dammit! Come on, come on!" He pulled his controls, forcing his Gundam to try pushing the enemy MS's arms apart, but underwater combat wasn't his forte.

"I'm gonna crush you, punk!" The GOOhN's pilot shouted, putting the squeeze on the Stardust.

The armor slowly started to groan as the ZAFT mobile suit's grip increased, threatening to destroy the Gundam with its brute strength.

"There's no way…" Kyo quickly selected a weapon on his controls. "That I'm dying here!"

The Stardust's GN Combat Knives emerged from its leg holsters then fired up, cutting the arms of the GOOhN off and giving the Gundam the chance to free itself while catching both of its daggers.

The ZAFT green flinched in terror as the black-gold Gundam's blood red eyes stared back into his soul.

"Say goodbye!" The black-haired boy exclaimed, raising his knives up then bringing them down until they stabbed deeply into the aquatic unit. Once pressure started to flatten the GOOhN, the Stardust backed away as the ZAFT mobile suit was fully crushed then blew up. "That's the end of tha- UNNGH!" Kyo's sentence was cut off when three explosions impacted against his Gundam's back. "What the-!?"

To his utter surprise, Kyo found himself surrounded by a full squad of GOOhN mobile suits. All of them aimed their torpedo launchers at the Gundam then fired.

"Shit!" He cursed, raising the Stardust's arms to protect its face and cockpit just as the torpedoes struck its armor, covering it in a series of underwater explosions and churned bubbles. _'At this rate…'_ The boy bites his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

* * *

 **Bridge**

"The Stardust is being assaulted by a squad of enemy mobile suits!" Tonomura informed everyone present.

"Kyo!" Miriallia cried out in alarm.

"Have the Strike assist the Stardust at once!" Murrue commanded.

Sai interjected. "He can't. Kira's fighting a GOOhN by himself. He's lost his bazooka and shield."

"What about Commander La Flaga?" Natarle inquired.

"The commander's still fighting the DINNs." At that point, Morassim's wingman gets shot down by a barrage from the Igelstellung CIWS. "Correction: He's fighting one DINN left."

"Can't we do anything?" Murrue questioned, hoping to divert some form of assistance to Kyo. "What about the other mobile suits?"

"All of them are still under repairs. We won't be able to get them loaded and ready in time to save the Stardust." Dalida replied.

Miriallia placed a hand over her mouth in concern. "Then… Kyo's gonna die?"

A perpetual silence radiated throughout the bridge before Murrue decided to speak up. "We'll just have to believe in our pilots. Have faith that they'll be victorious in this battle."

Natarle grimaced. The Captain couldn't see that there was no chance in hell that the Stardust would survive against ZAFT's underwater onslaught.

* * *

 **Underwater…**

Meanwhile, the GOOhN that Kira was now fighting launched several torpedoes at him, forcing the Strike pilot to dodge them as best he can. However, a few struck his mobile suit's armor. The backlash was strong enough to knock his knife out of his Gundam's hand.

"Oh no!" He grunts, watching his only weapon sink to the bottom of the abyss. Suddenly, the ZAFT MS rams into him, shaking the boy up inside of his cockpit. He needed a weapon! Either his bazooka or knife, it didn't matter! He had to fight!

Using the Strike's thrusters, Kira sped through the constricting waters of the sea, distancing himself from the GOOhN which was right on his tail.

Violet eyes scanned the darkness of the ocean waters, searching for anything he could use to fight with. The Strike's knife or maybe even the bazooka. Anything would- THERE!

A DINN's right hand, still firmly gripping a Recoilless Rifle.

Taking hold of it and prying the rifle out of the lifeless mobile suit's metal grip, the Strike faced its aquatic opponent. Once the GOOhN rammed into the Gundam, Kira aimed his newly acquired gun at an exposed propulsion vent and fired three times. All of which struck home, destroying the ZAFT MS in a violent undersea explosion.

Kira released a quick breath. The adrenaline pumping in his veins started to wear off. However, his break time was over…

" _Kira, Kyo's in trouble!"_ Miriallia's voice broke the boy out of his stupor. _"Get over to the Stardust's position and help!"_

"Uh, right!" The Coordinator nodded, activating the Strike's thrusters to push himself through the water towards Kyo's last location.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyo was struggling greatly. The torpedoes from the GOOhNs continuously assailed his Gundam. The underwater explosives were enough to leave scratches on both the paint and the armor.

"Dammit! Dammit!" He growled, trying to come up with a strategy to get out of this situation, but the ZAFT mobile suits weren't giving him the time of day to fight back.

" _Kyo!"_ Came Kira's voice as the Strike entered into his Stardust's main camera.

"Kira?" He said in surprise.

"Hang on! I'm coming to help!" The Coordinator boy shouted, his mobile suit bashing its way through the line of GOOhNs, practically surprising the ZAFT pilots inside of them.

"You fool! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Kyo shot back.

"I don't care! I'm not letting someone else I care about get hurt!" Kira declared, his grip on his controls tightening to the point his knuckles turned white. Memories of Waltfeld appeared in his mind's eye. "Never again!" He pressed the fourth command on his console.

 **ENGAGING COMBINER SYSTEM**

The OS of the Strike read while evoking a connection with the Stardust.

Said Gundam's eyes dimmed as the chest opened, revealing the small Core Fighter-like cockpit with the GN Drive placed on the back, separate from the mobile suit. The Stardust's armor opened like a second layer of skin, allowing the Strike to combine with the mobile suit like it did with the Angel over Earth's atmosphere. The armor closed around the G-Weapon's arms, legs, chest, waist, shoulders, and head. The Stardust's cockpit connecting to an open slot in the back of the combined MS, as golden spikes sealed the GN Drives in place. A pair of green eyes flashed while the GN Drives released a burst of stark green GN particles from its back.

"Shogun Gundam, complete!" Kira and Kyo called out at the same time as the Gundam posed.

The surrounding GOOhNs stared at the combined mobile suit in both shock and awe.

From his co-pilot seat, Kyo looked around at the newly combined cockpit. "So this is what Tsubasa did for the Strike? Not bad."

"I've only got experience with the Valkyrie. I'm gonna need your help to unleash this thing's full potential." Kira said, keeping his focus purely on the enemy mobile suits.

"Alright, let's give this bad boy a test drive!" The golden-eyed teen smirked, selecting an option on his controls.

The newly-named Shogun reaches behind its waistline, grasping two sword handles and pulling them from a charging station, igniting purplish-pink plasma sabers.

This dumbfounded the ZAFT team. Plasma or beam weapons shouldn't be able to work underwater. So how was it that this mobile suit could wield beam swords without any drawbacks?

"These swords are…" Kira muttered, amazed at how proficient the plasma blades looked.

"The blades of the GN Sabers seem to be made from focused GN particles." Kyo explained. "They should be just as effective as any other sword."

The Coordinator hardly understood what GN particles even are, but he _did_ know that these sabers should work the same way as the Strike's own beam sabers. With a push of the controls, the thrusters of the Shogun ignited, propelling it towards the enemy units. It struck its first victim by vertically bisecting the GOOhN in half, backing away as it exploded in the current.

This action struck the rest of the ZAFT MS team. They aim their torpedo launchers at the Gundam and fired a barrage of explosives. However, the Shogun dodged and weaved through them with the fluidity of an Olympic swimmer.

"That fucker's too fast!" One of the ZAFT pilots exclaimed.

"Just keep shooting! Don't let it get close!" Another cried out.

Kira and Kyo had already taken down one of the GOOhNs, meaning there were six left to eliminate. The Gundam boosts towards its next prey, the lead GOOhN unit. Before the pilot could surmount a decent counterattack, the Shogun had already struck, slashing with both sabers down to bisect the MS in half.

"That's one!" Kyo said.

Kira pushed the controls of the Gundam to lunge at the next GOOhN, not even giving the ZAFT pilot time to react as he pierces the GN Saber straight through the cockpit, kicking the dead mobile suit off his blade.

"That's two!" Kira added.

"Torpedoes!" The Stardust pilot exclaimed. "Activating countermeasures!" He quickly selected an option on his controls then pulled the trigger. In seconds, the shoulders of the Gundam opened, revealing energy conductors that released a full ocean of GN Particles which fully encased the Shogun in a protective armor which shielded it from the explosive projectiles.

The Shogun shot out of the churning bubbles, slashing through two more ZAFT mobile suits with both blades. It didn't even wait for its victims to explode as the Gundam targeted the next one by driving its knee directly into the lone optic, smashing the main camera in then drove both GN Sabers directly into the GOOhN's body.

The last ZAFT aquatic MS tried to flee. The pilot seeking to get away from the unnatural terror that slaughtered their squadmates with ease.

Unfortunately, the two Meisters of the Shogun were not about to let an enemy run off to recuperate…

Kira narrowed his eyes at the fleeing GOOhN. "Kyo!" He cried out.

"Right!" Said boy smirked dangerously as he selected another function. Suddenly, the left gauntlet of the Shogun starts to shift until it reveals a sort of spear-tipped chain. With a swing of its arm, the Gundam launches the chain at the enemy mobile suit which skewers straight through the head.

"Get over here!" The Shogun pilots yelled in unison, pulling back their prey right at them.

Crossing its GN Sabers, the combined Gundam slashes twice at the GOOhN, cutting it into four separate pieces as the mobile suit implodes on itself.

Once the last enemy had been defeated, the Coordinator relaxed in his seat. The pressure from the fight had left him drained. However, he neglected to check his co-pilot to see how he was doing. Had he looked back, Kira would've been disturbed by the almost bloodthirsty grin on Kyo's face.

After all, war was a cruel ever-changing struggle…

* * *

Above the waves, Morassim's DINN avoids another barrage of gunfire from both La Flaga's Skygrasper and the _Archangel_ 's autocannons. The ZAFT commander noticed all of the IFF tags of the second GOOhN team vanishing, signaling that they've been destroyed.

"How the hell could the second team be defeated?" The older man cursed. "That black one shouldn't have been able to fight back!"

Suddenly, the surface of the water burst as a figure appeared in the steam and mist, holding two glowing pink blades.

"What is that?!" Morassim exclaimed in shock.

From out of the steam, a pair of emerald green eyes shined in the coverage that broke away, revealing the armored visage of the Shogun Gundam.

Before the commander could contemplate on what the mobile suit really is, the Skygrasper descends from the skies, firing the Agni beam cannon latched onto its right stabilizer. While the blast didn't destroy the DINN, it did succeed in damaging the right glider wing.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Morassim retreated from the battlefield, but not before taking a quick screenshot of the combined Gundam for later evidence in his report.

Mu patrolled over the water, checking for any stragglers that may have gotten out of the Legged Ship's range, but his focus landed on the Shogun. _'Are those the kids?'_ He thought to himself.

From within the cockpit, Kira stared at the floating remains of the GOOhNs. For some reason, he pictured the Desert Tiger as one of the victims that stained his hands with blood.

Such a thought made him grimace, _'I hate this… I hate fighting, but if I don't…'_ The Coordinator idly wondered if he would ever have a chance at a normal life after this whole war was over with.

"Kira, it's time to go back in." Kyo broke his friend from out of his thoughts.

"O-oh, right." Kira nodded, disengaging the Combiner System to separate the Shogun back into the Strike and Stardust, with the black mobile suit holding the white G-Weapon to prevent it from falling back into the sea.

Both Gundams returned to their mothership along with the Skygrasper. The Legged Ship continued on, leaving behind the remains of their conflict with ZAFT…

...The conflict that dyed the sea a blood red.

* * *

 **(Begin Boogie Back by Miyu Inoue)**

 **(Boogie Back)** _The screen opens to reveal Cagalli and Lacus pass by each other_

 **(Instrumental)** _Cuts to Cagalli sitting in the backseat of a car as she watches the city go by in the land of Orb_

 **(Tobidashita timing)** _Cuts to Tsubasa on a beach chair reading a book_

 **(nari hibiku korekushon)** _Kat, Kyo, and Haruto are busy swimming in a pool while playing with a beach ball_

 **(Nigawarai no showtime tada enjite)** _Cuts to Kira and Cagalli on the shoulder of the Strike, watching the sunrise with amazed expressions_

 **(Kuruidashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart)** _Cuts to Lacus singing the lyrics of the song into a microphone_

 **(Nando demo Falling Falling down)** _Cuts to the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic flying towards a battle before a set of missiles explodes in front of them. When the smoke clears, a pair of blue eyes glow from a shadowy MS_

 **((Boogie back) Kimi wo oikakete)** _Cuts to the Impact throwing a punch with the Bolverk holding its beam handguns_

 **(Mune no kodou hayaku naru)** _The Duel, Buster, and Blitz appear side-by-side wielding their given weapons_

 **((Boogie back) Setsuna ni koishita)** _The Crossbolt Saber releases its funnels and fires its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Yume wo mou ichido)** _The Perfect Strike appears wielding all of its Striker Packs_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _The Stardust, wielding its GN Katana, stands back-to-back with the Cosmic which wields its Beam Magnum Custom_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to the Angel looking off to the side while a shadowy MS appears in front of it_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _Cuts to Cagalli looking up with a smile then cuts to two photos: One with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto together and the other with all of the Gundam pilots in it_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _The battlefield becomes a new symphony for destruction as the pilots fight foes that seek to end them without doubt or hesitation._ Reveals separate segments of the Gundam pilots from both the _Archangel_ and ZAFT either together or separate.

 _Does weakness prevail? Or is it courage?_ Cuts to the Stardust clashing with the Ars Goetia before cutting to a scene where the Angel and Grey Destiny collide their foreheads against each other.

 _What hidden meaning is there between enemies?_ Cuts to a scene with Shiro holding a knife against Tsubasa's throat.

 _What do two souls see from the other's point of view?_ Reveals Cagalli on the beach, staring at the forms of the Cosmic and the Aegis.

 **Next Time:** Fateful Encounters

 _Burn your soul, Gundam!_ Shows two hands, one masculine and the other feminine, reaching out to each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done with this chapter! I apologize for the long wait by the way, had a bit of writer's block with this. Also, next month is this story's second anniversary!**

 **Special thanks to Knightwolf1875 and 117Jorn for assisting me with this chapter. Also, please follow Firem78910's prequel story to this one. It is called 'Before the Stardust'. Also, follow SignalHunter's own tie-in called 'Hunter's Tale'. I'm still looking for an Astray variant as well if anyone is interested. You may also write your own tie-in with this story if you'd like, it serves as good background for various characters that have been shown so far. Oh, and follow his 'Fate Century' story. SignalHunter still needs characters for it so go to his fic for details or advice.**

 **Oh, and yes, I did introduce the Strike's second combination form. This one being with the Stardust.**

 **And to the trolls who think they can get rid of me: Kiss my ass, suck my dick, and choke on my balls! Because I am never going away! No matter what you do to me, I'll always be here!**

 **Anyways, please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems then please inform me at once. Trolls will be ignored and deleted.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number:** SGX-00SS 'Shogun' Gundam

 **Namesake:** Shogun

 **Unit Type:** Custom CQC Mobile Suit

 **Developed From:** SRX-002 'Stardust' Gundam, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam

 **Manufacturer:** Kyoshiro 'Kyo' Tachibana

 **Operators:** Kyoshiro 'Kyo' Tachibana, Kira Yamato

 **Known Pilots:** Kyoshiro 'Kyo' Tachibana, Kira Yamato

 **Power Plant:** 2x GN Drive, Ultracompact Energy Battery

 **Head Height:** 19.12 meters

 **Standard Weight:** 119.7 metric tons

 **Armor:** GN Composite Armor, E-Carbon, Phase Shift Armor

 **Armaments:**

2x GN Saber (Hadou Ken) - Waist-mounted melee weapons utilized for close quarters combat. Unlike the regular GN Sabers, these are composed with hyper-focused GN particles, making them 'sharper' and more efficient in cutting through armor. Can be utilized underwater.

Shigure Chain Kunai - A built-in rope dart-like weapon in the left gauntlet. Can be utilized as both a long-range and close combat weapon. The chain is made of a highly strengthened material that can bind a mobile suit in its place. The kunai is laced with condensed GN particles, giving it greater piercing power.

Oni Crusher Claw - Mounted on the right arm as a specialized gauntlet capable of grappling and smashing enemy mobile suits with increased strength.

2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel Anti Air CIWS - The head-mounted light projectile weapons that are used to intercept missiles and destroy lightly armored vehicles.

 **Special Equipment and Features:**

Trans-Am System

GN Field

Twin Drive System

Akuma System - A specialized function that can only be used by the Shogun. It enhances the performance of the machine without having to rely on the GN Drive, similar to the NT-D of the Unicorn Gundam-types. Can only be activated for as long as five minutes. Any longer will put the pilots at risk of a mental breakdown.

 **Optional Equipment:**

57mm Beam Rifle

 **Visual Appearance:** Like other combined mobile suits, the Shogun's frame is slightly wider when the Stardust and the Strike combine. The armor from the Stardust gives the Gundam the appearance of a samurai. The head bears a resemblance to the 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam but with the head crest of the Strike. The torso is reconstructed to match the 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam with the twin GN Drives on its back. The arms resemble the Musha Gundam's own arms but with the gauntlets being a little less bulky. The legs resemble the Musha Gundam Mk-II's except without the symbols on the knee guards. The GN particles it releases are stark green with the eyes being a similar color. Its primary colors are white with black accents and golden yellow trim.


	22. Fateful Encounters

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in the reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter. And a big thanks to my co-writers, Knightwolf1875 and 117Jorn for assisting me with the previous chapters.**

 **In any case, I'm officially dropping all OC requests. But don't worry, they will return in the sequel of this story.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 19:** Fateful Encounters

* * *

 **Morningstar Corps**

The drop pod slowed to a stop over the Gibraltar Base as it approached the landing zone. Several ZAFT Works GINN's stood nearby at the ready to help the pod unload once it reached the ground. Standing there watching were Canard, Nena and Jaden; the latter of whom was grinning up a storm. "'Bout damn time they finished 'em!" he shouted out, his voice almost blocked out by the sound of the engines roaring as the craft began to settle down.

"You still haven't told us much about our… replacements..." Nena said, looking up at the large container.

"Trust me on this you two, the surprise is worth the wait." Jaden said, smirking as he approached the now-landed container. A few moments passed before the hatches of the drop pod lowered down, and within were three large figures… which had the eyes of Nena and Canard wide.

"What… the hell…" Canard gaped in shock.

"Is… is that..." Nena whispered, covering her mouth in awe.

"Nena… Canard…" Jaden smirked as he put his arms around their shoulders. "I introduce to you… the GNC-003 Viral Gundam, the GNC-002 Devastator Gundam… and my own GNC-001 Baron Gundam."

"This… is incredible." The dark-haired Coordinator comments.

"Is… is that my Drei?" Nena asked with a bit of amazement.

"Supped up and better than before," Jaden confirmed. "The Drei is now the world's first Electronic Warfare mobile suit, fitted with an ECM system, a hacking suite, and a _lot_ of processing power to pull it off. Plus a decent amount of firepower, _and_ a Mirage Colloid stealth system."

"And mine?" Canard inquired.

"The Devastator is a design inspired by the Hyperion, just enough so people won't think its _based_ off of it," Jaden elaborated. "She's a tank through and through - heavy armor, armaments… think of it as the Buster's cooler, more badass older brother, only it comes equipped with a fancy new engine, _and_ some actual close combat capabilities unlike that piece of shit Dearka pilots… I will admit though, Devastator was my second choice for the name..."

"What was the first?"

"Dakka Gundam."

"That sounds stupid," the young Coordinator admitted.

"Only if you didn't know the source material," Jaden shrugged with a short chuckle. "There is no such thing as enough Dakka."

"What the hell even _is_ Dakka?"

"More Dakka is a Sub-Trope of Spam Attack, but with bullets," he explained,. "The name comes from the Ork onomatopoeia for machine gun firing from the Warhammer 40k series, and subsequently the Ork term for rapid fire capacity: 'dakka-dakka-dakka-dakka…'. And everyone questions if they ever have enough."

"Would… this be enough?" Nena asked, looking at the Devastator, specifically at the two large cannons over its shoulders, and the large chain gun shield on is left arm.

"No, not nearly enough." Jaden smirked. "At the point in time when bullets can pass through the interdimensional walls, when firepower takes up the entirety and eternity of space and time all being stuck in a never ending life and death cycle as bullets recover and destroy their bodies in quick succession, no one able to think about anything but the sheer force of the bullets rapidly flying literally everywhere in the materium turning the cosmos itself into nothing but a sea of semi-automatic weaponry. _Then_ there will be enough Dakka. Or at least almost."

"So when do we get to take these things for a test drive?" Canard inquired.

"Well, we'll be deploying in a few days, and we're gonna try and cut the _Archangel_ off as they head for JOSH-A," he said. "We'll head towards the area around Orb and wait for them there."

"Orb?" Canard asked. "Why there? They're neutral."

"True, but remember they _did_ help build the original G-Weapons in the first place," he reminded. "Plus the _Archangel_ officers may think ZAFT would never assume they'd approach Orb waters of all things rather than taking the more dangerous route that would put them right up into Oceanian territory. "

"And our objective?" Nena questioned.

"We'll be helping ZAFT attack the _Archangel_ , though I would ask you refrain from sinking her… for now at least," he said, glancing at Canard. "And that includes letting the Strike live a little while longer."

The youth scoffed. "No promises…"

Nena smirked. "I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Well then, let's get you all squared away then," Jaden grinned, "You two got a lot to learn from these puppies, and a short time to do it. So pick up your instruction manuals and get learning! The _Archangel_ ain't gonna know what hit it!"

* * *

 **(Begin INSANITY by Masami Okui)**

 **(Electric Guitar and Bass)** _The screen opens to a cutaway of the Angel's face then shifts to the Stardust wielding its GN Katana and finally to the Cosmic looking off to the side. The scene cuts away to reveal the title_

 **(Heavy Rock Instrumental)** _Cuts to the Archangel with Stardust shouldering its Buster Cleaver then the camera passes over the Cosmic kneeling with its Beam Magnum Custom held in its hand and finally zooms into the cockpit of the Angel as Tsubasa looks up with a small grin. The camera zooms out as the three Gundams launch into the sky until the Angel comes down slashing the camera with its GN Blade Bit_

 **(Kuroi niji ga~)** _Cuts to a scene with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto separately looking at their GP Bases before appearing in their pilot suits_

 **(Brightness ugomeita~)** _Kira looks up at the sky while Cagalli looks at him dressed as a freedom fighter before she turns wearing a green dress with Athrun in the background, looking at a pendant with a sorrowful expression_

 **(Fukaku nemuru~)** _Cuts to Mu La Flaga with the Skygrasper, Makoto Nanaya with the Impact Gundam, Noel Vermillion with the Bolverk Gundam, and Catherine Hoffman with the Crossbolt Saber_

 **(Sei wo tsuki ugokasu)** _The Comet Gundam lands on a metal surface, grinding its feet across while its single eye glows as it brings up its Twin Buster Rifle and fires_

 **(Electronica Instruments)** _Images of the Azazel, Xuanzang, Genoace Blazer, and Ars Goetia appear_

 **(Honoo ni ukabu shinjitsu ima)** _Cuts to Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol standing in front of the camera with the Duel, Buster, and Blitz behind them resting in their berths_

 **(Kono mi ezuki hai ni natte mo)** _A figure cloaked in black with a lone visible red eye swings their arm out as Bio-Drones and several robotic beasts advance through a burning city_

 **(Isshun no mirai erabe yo [Go or back?])** _The scene reveals cutaways of the combined Gundams: the Starwing firing its Wing Rifle, the Meteor blasting its Twin GN Hyper Burst Cannons, the Seraph spreading its arms to release a storm of GN particles, and the Valkyrie slashing at the camera with its Valkyrie Blade_

 **(Chorus)** _Cuts to the Angel on one knee in a burning forest, holding both of its beam sabers in both hands as it boosts towards the camera, zooming toward its eyes_

 **(Togatta knife tsukitsuke rareru)** _The scene cuts to a beam being blocked by the Comet as it burst out of the smoke and fired its Buster Rifle at a transformed Cosmic, the Gundam returning fire with its Beam Magnum as the two energies collided with each other_

 **(Torawareta kokoro ga)** _The Stardust and Ars Goetia engage in a sword duel as the battle mask of the black-gold Gundam opens to reveal the 'heat vent' while the six eyes of the demonic Gundam turn blood red_

 **(Sakenda koe wo kiki nogasa nai nara)** _Cuts to Hera praying before a bright light strikes her in the center of her chest then cuts to an image of several Bio-Drones firing tracer energy rounds at the Angel as it weaves past them, wielding a beam saber. Inside the cockpit, Tsubasa's eyes melded into the X-shaped pupils of an Xccelerator_

 **(Maiyo iwa nai~)** _Lacus Clyne plays with her Haros before noticing a brown-haired figure in the distance smiling at her_

 **(Kurai yami demo…)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira standing back-to-back as they look into the starry night sky_

 **(Hard Rock Instrumental)** _Shifts to the Aile Strike, Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic launching from the Archangel as they avoid several missiles and beams fired at them. A large mobile suit fires a bluish-green beam at the four Gundams, forcing them to raise their shields in defense. Out of the smoke, the Aile Strike and a larger shadowed Gundam with glowing blue eyes charges at the massive mobile suit_

 **(Fading Instruments)** _Cuts to a freeze frame of the bridge crew, the Heliopolis gang, the Gundam pilots, and the Gundams in front of the Archangel_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Crew Quarters**

"Dammit!" A voice yelled.

Kat was looking over Cagalli's run through the training program. She was a little surprised by how well the blonde took to working with a mobile suit. However, she was diving headlong into the fight too much, and to make things a little harder was Saber herself. The AI was working on making an AI partner for Cagalli, though Kat really thought it was a very bad idea. Worse was who the AI was based on: Cu Chulainn.

"I still think it's a bad idea, Artoria Pendragon. Cu is as head strong as Cagalli." Kat said using Saber's real name. "We don't even know if it'll work."

Saber rolled her eyes. "It's better than using Nero. Do you think Jeanne D'Arc would be better?"

"Yes, because she's been on standby all this time. I think we really need to think this over more." Kat said bring the other AI up. "Plus, she's got the chance to have her own mobile suit. How's that project going by the way?"

"Should be ready in another week at most." Saber said bring up the file on suit upgrades. "Gathering the materials has made it a little harder to do."

A knock at the door made them both look over and close the data screens. "It's open." Kat said as Saber sat on the keyboard looking toward the door.

"Still working with the newbie?" Came the voice of Tsubasa Aoi.

"Going over her data right now, Tsubasa." Kat said opening the door. "Come on in. We were just talking about maybe giving her an AI partner. We could use the input on this, but I think it might still be to soon."

"If we don't pick one now we might not find a good match before Cagalli leaves." Saber points out.

The white-haired boy sighed, "Kat, you know that introducing such technology in this universe will have drastic consequences. It's bad enough that practically everyone knows about how advanced our own mobile suits are, but an AI-controlled MS? You're just asking for Blue Cosmos to hunt us down."

"Did you forget about the AI in the Red Frame Astray?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow. "I was in the Junk Guild after all, so I bumped into those guys. It was a little hard not to say anything."

Tsubasa shook his head. "You just love to cause trouble, don't you?"

"Only when she knows it'll leave them wondering what happened." Saber said with a grin waving up at Tsubasa. "We would have been more worried if they didn't have the katana for the suit already."

"I was hoping to learn a little more about their side of the story really. At least I didn't leave hints or riddles to make anything happen." Kat said bring up the data again. It was a battle between an Astray and a Heavy Zaku. "Anyway, this is Cagalli's combat data. I started her off easy with a one-on-one."

"And your assessment?" The Angel pilot inquired.

Kat grinned. "She's got real talent for a mobile suit and can react nearly as fast as Kira. In fact, she's faster on changing with the flow of battle." She said as the video showed Cagalli taking down the Heavy Zaku before dealing with two more GINNs with Cold Swords. "I'm almost willing to give her a Gundam of her own. The Strike she gets later just wouldn't hold up if she keeps going like this."

Saber brought up a blueprint of a lion themed Gundam. "This is the Sphinx Gundam. It's still got a few things it needs, but we're getting those weapon ideas as Cagalli trains." The mobile suit was gold with red trim, wings of gold with silver, and twin GN drives. It had a lion head and claws with a tail that looked like it was tipped with a trident of beam sabers. The body however was more female wearing a roman themed armor, and standing on a pair of paws. "How does it look to you? I tried to keep it close to mythical creature with some of Cagalli mixed in."

"Not bad, though you're forgetting one thing," Tsubasa smiled at the AI then yelled, "WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR RESOURCES TO BUILD ONE!"

"Not really true." Saber said getting a glare from Kat. "It's in the spare shuttle we hid the second month we got here."

"What?!" Kat yelled. "You had a second Gundam being built without me knowing it?! Saber, you took a huge risk doing that!"

"It was in case we lost Crossbolt, and I needed to make sure you were safe." Saber said looking a little sad. "I was just scared for you was all."

"Well, you can't build another one. The technology we've revealed was too advanced for this era." Tsubasa stated. "We can't give a piece of military hardware to a girl from a nation of hypocrisy."

"Well, it's not like we'll have much choice, what with all these random attacks happening to us." Kat pointed out.

The white-haired Gundam pilot had to concede on that point. "Hmm, I suppose that's fair, but Cagalli isn't ready for it yet. She's still a Skygrasper pilot for now."

"Agreed. Also I think we'll put Jeanne with Cagalli." Kat said pulling up the AI. A second blonde dressed in deep blue cloth with silver shin guards, boots, breast plate, and gauntlets appeared. "Ruler, you okay with this?"

Jeanne Arc looked up with a spark in her blue eyes. Her long braided hair almost moved like a tail. "Yes. If nothing else I should be able to help curve Cagalli's temper."

"We'll hold off till it's closer to when we need the extra suit. Till then I'll have to find a way to get it closer to us." Saber said looking at Tsubasa. "Will that do?"

"Very much." The young man nodded. "In the meantime, our mobile suits should be finished with their repairs by now."

"Good. I want to have a go at that sub that's out there," Kat said with a toothy grin.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Of course you would."

"She has the harpoons in Crossbolt's wings for just that reason," Saber said with a giggle. "They're made for a good scare tactic on some people." She pulled up a video of them scaring some ZAFT spec-ops by putting a harpoon in their shuttle wing.

"Well, in the meantime, I'm off to grab a bite to eat." Tsubasa gave his girlfriend a pat on the head.

Kat blushed. "Mind if I join you? I could use something to eat too."

"You don't really have to ask," he chuckled. "Have you forgotten that you're older than me?"

The redhead giggled, "I guess I kinda did."

The couple shared another laugh while the AI watched them with a programmed sweatdrop. _'I'll never understand these humans…'_

* * *

 **Kira's Quarters**

Meanwhile, the pilot of the Strike Gundam was busy drenching a small yellow towel in a sink of cold water. On his bunk is a sick Flay Allster, who had her shoes taken off while the Coordinator marches over to her.

"Kira, I feel so sick…" Flay moaned in supposed agony.

"Here, Flay," The brunette places the towel on the girl's forehead. "This should help."

"Oh," The redhead smiled faintly, her hand grazing against the boy's "That feels so good."

Kira looked at his girlfriend in concern. From what he could tell, Flay contracted her illness after the initial battle, more likely because she wasn't used to the rough motions over the ocean.

The girl places a hand on her towel, "You're no surprise, Kira, but why isn't anyone else seasick?" She asked.

"I don't think the ship's swaying enough for this to be seasickness." The Coordinator pointed out while Birdy tilted its robotic head.

"It's swaying like crazy for me." Flay groaned, turning on her side.

"You want me to get Miriallia?" Kira asked then looked away, seemingly unsure. "She can… look after you."

"No!" The redhead's hand laid on top of the boy's. Her eyes seemed a bit… frantic that it almost scared the Strike pilot. "That's okay, Kira. As long as you're here with me."

The brunette sighed, realizing that the girl was being a bit too needy at the moment.

"But I'd love some juice or something to drink." Flay suggested, causing Kira to smile.

"Okay," he replied as he stood up. "Just hang on one second."

"And this towel is warm now," the girl added.

Kira stopped outside of the room then looked back, sighing one last time just before the doors closed behind him.

* * *

 **Gibraltar**

After landing in allied territory, Athrun and Nicol situated their machines in the mobile suit hangar deck then traversed to the command center to meet with the rest of their team.

Once they stepped in, they were greeted with the sight of Yzak, Dearka, and their CO, Rau Le Creuset.

Athrun's gaze landed on the nasty scar on the Duel pilot's face. "Yzak, that scar…" He trailed.

The silver-haired youth glared at the Zala boy then looked away with a growl. Dearka gave his comrades a friendly greeting. "Hey there, it's been a while."

"The wound is healed," Rau clarified. "However, he's decided to keep the scar as a reminder until he's managed to destroy the Strike."

Athrun grimaced, realizing that it was because of his hesitation to shoot down Kira that cost Yzak his pride.

"The Earth Forces' Legged Ship must be stopped before it can deliver its data to Alaska," Rau stated. "However, I'm afraid this mission has already been assigned to the Carpentaria base."

"But Commander," Yzak interjected. "That's our job! This is unfinished business for us!"

Dearka stood up from his seat, "I feel the same way, Commander."

"Dearka…" Nicol said quietly, looking at the blonde pilot in surprise.

The Buster pilot looked away with a huff. "Yeah, well, I've also been humiliated by those guys."

"Needless to say, I feel the same," The masked man agreed. "I have to prepare for Operation: SPITBREAK." He quickly adjusted his mask. "So I must remain here. But if you feel that strongly about it, why don't you go try it yourselves?" came his suggestion.

Yzak and Dearka smirked, both of them standing at attention. "Yes, sir!"

"Then we'll form a team consisting of Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, and Nicol. And your commander will be…" Rau pondered his decision, glancing at each G-Weapon pilot through the shielded eyes of his mask until they landed on the Aegis pilot. "Let me see… Athrun." He grinned. "I'm putting _you_ in charge."

The blue-haired boy gasped in surprise along with the other pilots. However, Yzak seemed outright furious that he'd be taking orders from the same guy who positively refused to destroy the Strike.

"I'll have you assigned to a submarine carrier at Carpentaria. You should prepare to leave immediately." Rau ordered.

"M-me, Commander?" Athrun stuttered, not used to being put into such a high-end role.

The ZAFT White coat placed a hand on the young Zala's shoulder. "That ship and its mobile suits have been a real thorn in our side. It will not be easy, Athrun. I'm counting on you." He gave the boy a small grin. "Good luck." With that said, he left the meeting room and the four young Coordinators to themselves.

Athrun watched his CO leave while Dearka started spouting out words he couldn't make out, like 'Zala Team' or something along those lines. No, instead, the boy thought back to Rau's conversation about the Strike and its pilot. How if he didn't shoot it down then he'd be killed instead. Although he'd never believe that Kira would try and kill him, Athrun begun to doubt his own inner prayers that his brother in all but blood would really seek his death.

At times like this, he wished that war never existed. If it never happened then his mother would still be alive…

...and he wouldn't have to fight his best friend.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- MS Hangar**

"Is this good?" Noel asked from within the Bolverk as it sets a new shoulder armor onto the Impact.

"A little more to the left." Makoto said.

The blonde quickly followed her friend's advice. "Now?"

"Murdoch?" the Coordinator girl asked the chief engineer.

The older man gave it a critical glare then gave the girls a thumbs up. "It's good! We'll get it tightened real quick. Just keep holding it like that, Noel."

"R-right, Mr. Murdoch!"

Meanwhile over by the rest of the MS berths, Haruto was tuning up the Cosmic while Hera watched from below.

"There, that should keep it together." The boy grinned after finishing up the last of his Gundam's checkup.

The lavender-haired girl grinned then looked down with a frown. Something that Haruto had noticed.

"Hera? What's wrong?" The grey-haired teen dropped from the cockpit of his mobile suit without a flinch from the landing.

"I don't like it…"

"Eh?" Haruto tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't like that you have to fight." Hera stated, looking up at the Cosmic. "It's because of this thing that you have to stain your hands with blood."

The boy grimaced. "Hera, I-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it! Machines like this are the reason good people like you have to commit evil deeds just to survive." The girl retorted.

"Listen!" Haruto stopped his friend from continuing, who looked at him with wide eyes. "I hate fighting! Before all of this, I played games. Going about life without having to worry about getting killed all the time. However, I'm here now, piloting this mobile suit because I have the power to do something about it." He looked down. "I'm not proud of what I've done, but I want to end this war without having to spread more pain. I'm no fool. I thought a Gundam could be considered a tool for peace, but it is a weapon of war."

"Then why do you keep fighting?" Hera inquired.

The Cosmic pilot looked back at his Gundam. "Because I have the will to change fate. It's not the machine that makes the difference, but the pilot." He glanced at the girl. "That's why I fight, so that no one else will have to."

Hera looked down, feeling a bit lesser than the young man in front of her. _'He's always so brave… Why did it have to be such a kind-hearted boy that had to fight?'_ She said in her head.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Mess Hall**

Kat happily ate her fired chicken with rice. "I'm so happy I found those crates of food. ZAFT sure knows how to keep their troops good and fed." She said giving Tsubasa a gently nudge. "I still can't believe that one was filled with nothing but cake."

Miriallia was eating a slice of cake. "I don't have a problem with it. Just so long as you keep finding us crates of great food."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes while sipping his water. "Uh huh…"

"I'm still wondering how you even found this stuff." Kuzzey wondered, munching on a sandwich.

"I guess you can say it is a gift." Kat said blushing a little. "I was always finding things we really needed to lift everyone's spirits, or something really rare that was still in one piece." She giggled. "One time I found an undamaged GINN with three new rifles that were fresh from the factory. The rest of the ship looked like Kyo used it for a punching bag."

"That does sound like a rare find." Miriallia said. "However I'm with Kuzzy. How do you even find these things?"

Kat shrugged taking a bite of her chicken. "It's mostly luck and having an idea of what you're looking for. Some of the better finds salvaging are by accented. Just ask Lowe if we meet him." She got a mischievous grin on her face.

"Who?" The Heliopolis crew looked at Kat in confusion while Tsubasa facepalmed.

"A friend of hers from the Junk Guild." The Angel pilot clarified.

"Yeah, he…" Kat groaned holding her head for a moment. "D-damn headache again." She saw flashes of a battle, and another mobile suit. " _I better talk with Tsubasa about this._ " The redhead thought rubbing her forehead.

"Kat, you okay?" Tsubasa asked, looking at his girlfriend in concern.

"Yes, and no." Kat said. "Could you help me to the doctor, please?" She whispered. "We need to talk."

Miriallia got up. "I'll come too. Kuzzy, could you take care of things here for us?" The look in Miri's eyes said she was not going to take no from either side for an answer.

"Uh, sure." The dark-haired teen replied, finishing up his meal then taking his tray away to get it clean.

Tsubasa helped the redhead out of the cafeteria and to the medbay with Miriallia following close behind. "Come on. Let's get you an Advil."

"I don't think an Advil will help." Kat whispered. "I've been seeing flashes of mobile suits and battles. I think I'm turning into a Newtype."

"So mind explaining what is really going on?" Miriallia asked. "We're alone for one, and it is no secret you all have been hiding something. As a friend, I am asking you to trust me at least." She said keeping an eye out. "Plus, I've been putting things together on my own during Cagalli's training."

Kat felt a chill run up her spine and a need to hit Saber with a newspaper. "This one is your call, love. I knew Miri was a sharp girl." She leaned on Tsubasa's shoulder. "I just didn't think she was this quick on the uptake."

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes then glanced back at the girl. "Sorry, but it's none of your business." He noticed the brunette looked crestfallen. "It's not a matter of trust, but rather… if you would believe it or not."

Miriallia inclined her head a bit in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"In time, I will tell you, but for now… just drop it," the white-haired teen stated.

"I'm holding you to it, Tsubasa." Miriallia said as they neared the informery. "Just know I am watching out for you guys. I'll see you later." She said turning to walk off.

"Thanks Miri." Kat said as the brunette left them alone. Once Miriallia was out of hearing range. "I should have brought these headaches up sooner. I never would have thought putting it off would have lead to this. Sorry."

"Well, you reap what you sow," Tsubasa remarked. "Maybe next time, you won't act all tough."

Kat pouted. "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in, love." She huffed. "But I wasn't kidding about seeing mobile suits or battles with my headache kicking in. I really think I'm going Newtype here."

"And?" He raised a brow. "Am I supposed to be surprised or anything?"

"Well, I-" Kat tried to speak but Tsubasa cut her off.

"Look, don't just assume that you're automatically a Newtype. Otherwise, you'll disappoint yourself in the long run."

The redhead wisely kept her mouth shut as they continued onward to the medbay in silence.

However, before they could enter, the alarm picked that perfect moment to blare out loudly. Tsubasa cursed as he glanced at his girlfriend. "Sorry, but you'll have to go to the medbay yourself."

"But I can still fight." Kat argued.

"I know you can, but I'm not letting you. If you are experiencing headaches, you'll be nothing more than a hindrance." The Gundam pilot stated. "Stay in medical until I get back. Do you understand?"

The older girl grumbled, but nodded all the same. "Just be careful."

Tsubasa grinned. "This is me we're talking about here. I'll be perfectly fine."

Before he left, Kat gave the young man a quick smooch on his cheek, much to his embarrassment. "For good luck." She smiled then entered the medbay, leaving a blushing Tsubasa by himself.

"Damn…" He stood there for another minute before the blaring alarm shook him from out of his lovestruck daze. Ocean blue orbs glanced back at the door until the pilot sprinted down the halls to the MS deck to suit up and fight.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Having left their vessel, three ZAFT submersible mobile suits: Two GOOhNs and a ZnO, were on a mission to finally destroy the Legged Ship and the machines she carried within her hull.

Captain Morassim and his two subordinates were more than prepared to take on the mobile suits. However, they still had a backup plan. Like the afformanted mercenary that worked with his old friend, Andrew Waltfeld. Although, she was quite a nutcase, her combat skills with a mobile suit were second to none.

The bearded man smirked. "They're traveling through shallow waters, which is perfect for this ZnO. And since Le Creuset has already landed, we better sink that ship now." He pulls the trigger on his controls, releasing two torpedoes while his comrades fired three of their own.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Bridge**

"Eight contacts! Torpedoes!" Tonomura relayed a warning to his CO.

"Neumann, take us up!" Murrue ordered.

Jackie grunted as he pulled the controls back, lifting the _Archangel_ from out of the shifting waves just as the torpedoes passed beneath its 'legs'. However, a different projectile struck the armor plating on the ship.

Breaking from the surface, the two GOOhNs fired their back-mounted rail-guns at the Legged Ship.

"Lower Igelstellung! Commence interception!" Natarle ordered her CIC crew. "Aim Valiants! Fire!"

The _Archangel_ aimed its own linear cannons at the GOOhNs and fired, but the ZAFT mobile suits quickly submerged, avoiding destruction as the energy projectiles blasted the water surface.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Deck**

While the fighting intensified, the engineers were scurrying about as pilots suited up and entered the cockpits of their machines.

The first machine to get situated on the linear catapult was the Strike. From inside the cockpit, Kira ran a quick systems check on his unit.

" _You wanna go with the Sword Striker Pack?"_ An engineer asked.

"Yes. If I disengage the beam then I can use it like a regular sword." The Coordinator boy replied while lowering his helmet's visor.

" _Roger that."_

Meanwhile, Mu sat in Skygrasper 01 as he opened a radio channel to the Bridge.

" _Commander La Flaga."_ Captain Ramius greeted over the com.

"Okay. CIC, what's their carrier's position?" He inquired.

" _Currently estimating their location by wave-tracking."_ Sai's voice was heard over the channel.

"Roger that." The blonde man replied, switching off the channel for now until another commotion took root next to him.

"Why do you insist on letting this aircraft just sit there?" The spunky tone of Cagalli rang in his ears, much to the Chief Engineer's annoyance and the Commander's amusement. Mu could make out both the girl and Murdoch with that bodyguard of hers. "I told you I can fly that thing!"

"But you-" Murdoch tried to say a few words, but the girl wouldn't let him.

"If they sink the _Archangel_ then it's all over!" Cagalli argued. "And it'll be all your fault because _you_ wouldn't let me help out!"

The Chief Engineer looked taken aback by the girl's declaration until he heard a brief chuckle behind him.

"She wins this round, Chief Murdoch." Mu said with an amused look in his eyes. "Get Skygrasper 02 ready for her. We're going after their mothership. The more firepower the better." His gaze landed on Cagalli as he playfully scolded her. "But you get one thing straight, young lady. This is no game. Your butt's on the line out there."

"I know that!" She retorted. "And the name is Cagalli!"

* * *

 **Gibraltar**

Athrun watched as his teammates left separately in different mobile suit carrier aircraft. He heard a faint ringing from the phone behind him which he pressed the receiver to hear the message.

"This is Athrun Zala speaking." He said.

" _I'm sorry, but we're having trouble with your transport aircraft's navigation system."_ A flight operator informed the young man over the receiver. _"Your departure will be delayed. We'll notify you when we're ready."_

"Thanks. I understand." Athrun responded, turning off the receiver. He sat down at one of the chairs and waited. "Guess I'll be a little late. Yzak will no doubt hang this over my head."

* * *

 **Battle**

After launching their Skygraspers and mobile suits, the _Archangel_ continued to repel their attackers by utilizing their Igelstellung and Valiants.

The GOOhNs retaliated by firing their torpedo launchers and chest-mounted beam cannons. However, the Sword Strike had entered the water to engage the enemy units underwater. The Skygraspers had left to find the submarine mobile suit carrier the ZAFT machines came from while the Gundams were left to contend with the enemy force.

"Tsubasa, shouldn't we help Kira?" Makoto asked from within the Impact.

"We are. If we remain stationary on the ship, we can find the other ZAFT mobile suits and eliminate them." the white-haired teen stated.

The Stardust, mounted with all of its armaments, shouldered its GN Buster Cleaver. "Geez, I was hoping ZAFT would send more baddies our way." Kyo pouted, disappointed.

Haruto rolled his eyes. "Be careful what you wish for." The Cosmic stood upon the hull while keeping its Beam Magnum Custom at the ready.

"Please, it's not like anything bad is gonna-" Kyo was cut off when a thin pink energy beam was fired from the sky, forcing the pilots to avoid the blast as it struck the hull of the _Archangel_.

"You were saying?" Tsubasa said dryly.

Emerging from the clouds was the Grey Destiny with the XN Raiser attached to its back while aiming its GN Sniper II at the collection of Gundams. From within her cockpit, Shiro smirked darkly while her Haro looked up at her. "Time to begin the hunt." she remarked.

The visor of the Grey Destiny flashed as it took aim at the Stardust and fired. However, the Angel intervened by utilizing its Protect Bits, forming a shield in front of the black-gold Gundam.

"Your opponent will be me!" Tsubasa declared as he pulled out a beam saber and charged at the huntress's mobile suit.

Shiro scoffed then fired a few times at the winged Gundam. A barrage of pinpoint beams were on a collision course with the Angel's head until its Protect Bits appeared, blocking the particle beams with hardly any trouble.

"Gonna have to do better than that!" Tsubasa remarked.

Shiro snarled, switching out her sniper for a pair of GN Beam Sabers. "Now you pissed me off!" She shouted, boosting towards the Gundam as the two machines swung their melee weapons in a clash of sparks.

Haruto glanced at Kyo. "I'll provide assistance to Cagalli and Mu." Before his comrades could argue, the Cosmic had already activated its thrusters and left the ship, following after the trail of the Skygraspers.

Kyo looked to Makoto and Noel. "I have a sneaky suspicion that Kira will have his hands tied with one of those ZAFT mobile suits. You two get ready to intercept in case the _Archangel_ gets attacked from below."

"Roger." Both girls replied at the same time.

Before the dark-haired teen knew it, his cockpit alarm blared loudly, warning him of an impending attack. "What the-!?" The Stardust narrowly brought up its GN Cleaver just as a large amount of mass knocked the black-gold Gundam off of the ship and to the waters, but it righted itself by activating its GN Verniers. Kyo shook his head then glared at his assailant. "You!" He growled.

Hovering before him was the Black Devil itself, the Ars Goetia with both of its High-Frequency/Plasma Sword-Maces at the ready.

"I've been waiting for a chance at a rematch." Kyo smirked, his hands gripping his controls to the point his knuckles popped. "Now I'll make you pay for hurting my Stardust!" Said Gundam's visor lowered over its eyes as the mobile suit dashed towards the Ars Goetia with nothing but destruction in its movements.

"Target confirmed. Commencing combat procedures." Tabitha said emotionlessly as the eyes of her Gundam flashed then met the Stardust's charge with its own, clashing its blades against the black-gold Gundam's cleaver.

Makoto and Noel watched as their seniors in mobile suit combat engaged the enemy forces then noticed something rising from the water. In a split second, the two GOOhNs emerged from the surface and opened fire on the _Archangel_.

"Noel, let's get down there and kick their asses!" The lone Coordinator girl told her friend, willing her Impact to leap from the hull and descending towards the water to attack one of the ZAFT suits.

"Uh, right." The blonde girl gulped, then transformed her Bolverk to its MA Mode to blast warning shots at the other GOOhN.

Meanwhile, the Strike was having a rather difficult time against Morassim's ZnO. Despite the Sword Striker giving the G-Weapon better close combat capabilities, its range advantages were practically none, as evident by the explosions that struck its chassis due to the ZAFT MS's torpedoes.

Kira gritted his teeth as another pair of torpedoes struck his mobile suit's PS Armor. He quickly threw the claw anchor mounted on the Strike's left arm, but the ZnO knocked it away with its own claw then rammed right into him.

The force of the blow caused the Coordinator to grunt in discomfort. "It's too strong!" He said in between his clenched teeth, just as the Strike crashed into an underwater rock formation that sent it floating away from the ZAFT MS.

With Cagalli and Mu, the two Skygrasper pilots were having a difficult time locating the ZAFT submarine carrier. The Hawk of Endymion being the more vocal of the two. "Where is that puppy?" The older man growled.

' _What puppy?'_ Cagalli arched an eyebrow, not understanding why Mu would bring up a small dog in this current situation.

Meanwhile as the battle prolonged, the ZAFT submarine drew closer for the next assault.

The captain of the vessel looked to a helmsman. "Let's send out the DINNs now. Surface!" He ordered just as a few of the GINN's atmospheric counterparts were being loaded into launch tubes.

However, one of the radar operators informed his CO about a complication. "Radar's showing something above the water. Two aircraft from their ship!"

"WHAT!?" The captain exclaimed in surprise.

Overhead, the Skygraspers flew above the sub's location. Mu grinning behind his helmet. "There it is. Let's go, girl!"

"That's Cagalli!" Said girl retorted.

Both fighters opened a lower compartment then fired anti-submarine missiles that entered the water then exploded after three seconds.

"Okay, here they come." Mu informed as he and Cagalli flew their planes higher with the ZAFT submarine slowly breaking the surface of the ocean. "You ready?"

"You bet." The blonde girl replied, narrowing her eyes and tightening the grip on her controls. She dived in for an attack run, unable to hear Mu's warning about 'swimming' or whatever. Before she realized it, the ZAFT submarine had broken the surface, forcing Cagalli to pull her aircraft up while cursing. "Shit!"

" _You idiot! I warned you!"_ La Flaga's voice crackled over the radio.

"Hey! Don't you call me an idiot!" She shot back.

The Hawk of Endymion was about to scold his wingman until he noticed the hatches above the launch tubes open, revealing three DINNs that were loaded and ready to fight. "Oh, no you don't!" He quickly made a pass then aimed the Agni beam cannon that had been situated on his Skygrasper then fired. The bluish-white/red beam striking a vital point in the sub as a massive explosion emerged from the impact point. Mu passed the doomed vessel just as it erupted in a burst of flames and smoke, destroying the carrier once and for all.

"Hey, did we get it?" Cagalli asked after witnessing the submarine's end only to gasp in surprise when a DINN that had survived the explosion emerged from the smoke and seeking revenge for the deaths of its comrades.

* * *

 **Impact Gundam**

Makoto growled under her breath. "Damn this hunk of junk." She said in annoyance as her black/orange mobile suit wrestled with the GOOhN under the sea.

If she had known that her Gundam wasn't suited for underwater combat then she never would've dived under to fight a mobile suit that was _built_ for said combat proficiency.

"You should've picked your battles carefully, stupid Natural." The ZAFT Green snarled, ramming into the Impact once again.

Makoto growled. "Don't underestimate me!" She retorted, bringing up one of her Gundam's pile-bunker tonfa and punching the ZAFT MS right in the mono-eye camera. The tip ejecting as a pike plowed through the GOOhN's head.

"Damn! Can't see!" The pilot exclaimed.

"You're mine!" The brunette cried out with a deadly fury as the Impact's eyes flashed just when it delivered a power left hook with its unattended servo.

The force of the blow knocked the ZAFT machine off balance and cracking the armor on the GOOhN's chassis as water flowed inside. The pilot panicked as water pressure slowly started to implode his mobile suit.

Makoto grimaced as she watched the GOOhN slowly get crushed to death from the pressure. If there was ever a time she'd pity someone… now would be the day.

* * *

 **Bolverk Gundam**

The azure-colored G-Weapon soared over the waters in its MA Mode, firing its mounted beam guns at the GOOhN it was tracking. However, the ZAFT machine dived beneath the waves to escape from the energy shots.

Noel puffed her cheeks in annoyance. Despite not all that interested in fighting, she was getting increasingly irritated by these underwater mobile suits. Something her Bolverk just wasn't designed to fight.

The GOOhN broke through the surface, firing the back-mounted beam cannons at the transformed Bolverk.

"Oh no!" The young girl cried out in terror as she swerved her machine out of the way, but one of the beams struck the left stabilizer and burned some of the armor off.

Noel quickly transformed the Bolverk back into MS Mode then pulled out both of its 'Fenrir' beam pistols and firing down at the ZAFT mobile suit.

The GOOhN dove back down underwater, but the Bolverk wasn't about to let it escape.

"You're not getting away!" Noel exclaimed, holstering her beam pistols and dropping into the water below to face off against her foe. She pulled out a spare Armor Schneider knife from within a secret compartment in the Bolverk's skirt armor.

"Damn you!" The ZAFT Green pilot yelled, firing his GOOhN's torpedoes at the azure mobile suit.

The G-Weapon quickly used its thrusters to avoid the underwater explosive projectiles until it rammed straight into the ZAFT machine.

"You're finished!" Noel exclaimed, driving the blade of the knife deep into the chest of the GOOhN.

She kicked off the disabled mobile suit and used her thrusters to traverse upward out of the water, taking one last glance as the GOOhN sank into the dark, unforgiving sea.

* * *

 **Angel Gundam**

A resounding clash of metal echoed in the skies.

High above the clouds, the Grey Destiny struck at the winged mobile suit, striking with its beam sabers, but the Angel narrowly cut off its propulsion to lean back and avoided having its head cleaved off. The white/blue Gundam used its position to deliver a kick that slammed into the Grey's chin and nearly took the head clean off.

"Bastard!" Shiro growled, her blue eyes bleeding over to sinister yellow. "I'll tear you limb from limb for that!"

Tsubasa clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Funnels!" At his command, the Agios Funnels were released from the Angel's wings and started to attack the Grey Destiny with their beam guns.

"Haro!" The female pilot exclaimed.

" **Activating EXAM System! Activating EXAM System!"** The grey Haro flapped its 'ears' while its beady eyes blinked every millisecond.

" _ **EXAM System: Standby!"**_ The AI on Kuro's screen changed from blue to red.

The armor of the Grey Destiny opened up, revealing the glowing red Psychoframe beneath as the azure visor shined from blue to scarlet red.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes as his Agios fired upon the grey mobile suit… until it suddenly started _dancing_ right through his beams. "Damn!" He cursed, taking aim with the Eclipse cannons.

"You're mine now, Gundam!" Kuro cackled with a mad grin as she rushed at the Angel faster than the eye could see.

The Gundam pilot pulled the trigger and fired the Eclipse cannons.

The crazed girl gasped, then forced her mobile suit to barrel roll, narrowly avoiding the beam, but still melting an inch of armor.

"Bastard!" Kuro snarled, pushing the verniers to their limits.

Tsubasa's eyes widened for a fraction. "Shit!" He quickly selected a SP Function on his controls. "Xenon Burst!"

The Angel's yellow optics flashed as the frame of the Gundam began to glow a bright cyan. A quick burst from its verniers and the mobile suit charged at the Grey Destiny.

Both machines closed in on each other… then slammed their foreheads hard enough to emit sparks and a terrible grinding noise.

The Angel and the Grey Destiny glared relentlessly into their opponent's optics - their pilots snarling like beasts - neither giving the other a fraction of weakness.

Kuro glanced to Haro. "Activate the XN Raiser's missiles!"

" **Roger! Roger!"** The grey Haro chirped as four pairs of hatches opened on the booster's hull.

"Fire!" The dark-haired girl yelled, pulling the trigger as several GN Micro Missiles were launched from the tubes.

"What!?" Tsubasa exclaimed in shock. He quickly selected his Agios. "Funnels!" However, it was too late as the explosives struck the Angel's back, damaging the wings and the GN Drive. "Oh shit!"

Without a proper energy source, the Gundam slowly started to fall out of the sky and lose power all at the same time.

The split-personality of Shiro cackled loudly. "Hahaha! That's what you get you pile of junk!" Kuro remarked with a sneer as she opens her Kyrios Shield to reveal the hidden GN Blade within. "Now you die!"

The glowing red visor of the Grey Destiny flashed as it sped downwards to the falling Angel; blade poised to pierce the cockpit and ending the pilot once and for all.

Tsubasa looked at his attacker in silent horror. His Gundam couldn't fight back with a damaged GN Drive. And even if he could, the missiles damaged the Angel's wings (the Agios Funnels included) and there was hardly any charge left in his weapons.

...He was finished.

…

…

 _-ght…_

…?!

 _-ight..._

…?

 _Fight!_

Tsubasa, who had closed his eyes to accept his fate, opened them to reveal his pupils had morphed into X-shaped markings with the iris glowing. From his point of view, time came to a standstill. However, he could _still_ move his body… and his mobile suit.

With radical thinking, he had his Angel grab hold of its sole remaining GN Blade Bit and threw it directly at the Grey Destiny with all the skill of a knife thrower.

Kuro, who was too focused on the kill, had no chance in dodging the speeding blade. "Fuck!" She cursed, just as the weapon buried itself into the Grey's head and out through the back and XN Raiser. Luckily for her, it missed both the power plant and her cockpit. Unfortunately… she had no propulsion.

With no power or thrusters, both mobile suits fell from the sky in a lifeless heap to an isolated island, far from the battle…

* * *

 **Stardust Gundam**

"Die!" Kyo roared as he slashed at the Ars Goetia with his Gundam's GN Cleaver.

Tabitha grimaced as she brought her left HF/Plasma Sword-Mace to counter, but the force behind the Stardust's attack knocked the weapon out of her Gundam's hand. She unveiled one of her mobile suit's heat daggers then jammed it right at the black/gold Gundam's eyes, but the visor managed to protect the main cameras from the thermal coated blade.

"Two can play at that game!" Kyo snarled, pressing a button on his controls as the GN Knife on his Gundam's left thigh shot upward and pierced the Ars Goetia's right shoulder.

Thankfully, the Nano-Laminate armor coating and the Luna Titanium Alloy that made up the armor protected it from the worst of the damage. However, Tabitha received the feedback through her Alaya-Vijnana. The mild discomfort her nerves felt almost made her cry out in pain.

"Eat this!" Kyo exclaimed, hefting the GN Cleaver in both hands then slashing down to split the Ars Goetia's head in two, but the Nano-Laminate armor blocked the blow. However, the attack still chipped off the V-fin antenna and damaged one of the left eyes.

"Tch, it seems we'll have to go all out, Goetia." Tabitha grimaced, ready to bear the burden for the coming fire. "Activate Ars Nova System."

A lingering presence in the back of her head warned her that it would be dangerous, but she sent a mental reassurance back as she prepared herself for the flow of information that surged directly into her Alaya-Vijnana, which gave her a nosebleed and a serious migraine. She fought through the pain as the face of her Gundam opened, revealing the six blood red eyes (five considering one was damaged) that flared with untapped potential.

"This is the end!" Kyo roared as the Stardust reared its left arm back then flexed its fingers, revealing a set of golden-yellow claws that looked ready to tear off the Ars Goetia's head.

Until another claw stopped the limb from striking…

"What the-!?" The golden-eyed boy exclaimed in surprise.

Kyo lurched in his seat when a sudden force struck him square in the Stardust's chest. Klaxons blared as a damage reading appeared on his dashboard, revealing that something had struck the left shoulder joint, disabling the arm and minimizing his Gundam's combat performance.

"Damn!" He scowled, lashing out with his left leg to kick the bulky mobile suit, but the Goetia's claw had torn its way through the Stardust's armor… and ripped the limb clean off. Having lost his balance, Kyo tried to keep himself steady but it seemed the Black Devil was not going to let him have a reprieve.

Tabitha had already engaged the Stardust once more, putting the machine on the defensive as it tried futilely to fight back. However, it had lost its left leg and a left arm that dangled lifelessly to the point it could fall off from the separated joint. And having to heft a heavy two-handed sword with only one functioning hand could only go so far.

Kyo was in trouble. His GN Cleaver was weighing his limited movements down and the enemy Gundam wasn't giving him the time of day to switch out for a new one. He needed a new strategy or else, he'd lose this battle and his life. "If you wanna play it like that then I'll take you on!" He selected an SP Option on his controls, declaring loudly with pride, "Glow bright red, Stardust!"

Red eyes flash from behind the grilled visor as the Twin GN Drives of the Stardust Gundam spun rapidly to the point that the entire frame glowed a vicious red. The golden particles from the engines gathered together to form wings, giving the wounded mobile suit the appearance of an Angel of Death.

Just as the Ars Goetia tried to pierce the cockpit of the black/gold Gundam… it vanished into thin air. Tabitha's eyes widened in surprise. "What!?" Then she suddenly realized what had just happened.

The Stardust… had just quantized.

It was only thanks to both her connection to her mobile suit and instincts that she managed to survive a savage overhead strike from the reappearing Stardust, but the GN Cleaver it had carried was buried deeply into the Ars Goetia's left thigh, mangling both armor and frame at the same time.

Kyo roared loudly as he took hold of his GN Spear with his sole remaining arm and slashed it at the IBO-era Gundam. The spear was only good for piercing armor, not slashing at it, but the pilot didn't care. His eyes were focused on defeating his enemy.

Tabitha lightly scowled as she unsheathed her Valkyrie Swords, igniting the plasma-laced blades and swinging them to collide with the spear's shaft. Her blow sliced right through the weapon, cutting it in half and forcing the Stardust to purge the useless weapon.

A growl escaped the boy's lips as he quickly selected his GN Combat Knives. The launch holster aimed right at the Ars Goetia and fired the golden yellow blade directly into the swords, knocking them out of its hands. The Stardust reared its fist back and started punching at the six-eyed Gundam's face, sending sparks flying and releasing a horrible screeching sound that could only come from metal grinding against one another.

"Stop hurting my Goetia!" Tabitha exclaimed, her usual calm facade faltering when she felt her mobile suit's pain through their connection. At the same time, the eyes of her Gundam flared with rage as it grabbed its attacker's remaining arm and then slammed its Pile Bunker knee directly in the Stardust's face, shattering the protective visor and revealing the crimson red eyes behind it.

" _Kisama!_ " Kyo yelled in his native language as the facemask of his Gundam split open to reveal the mouth-like heat vent as a vicious roar erupted from its nonexistent throat. It took hold of its GN Katana in a reverse grip then slashed wildly at the Ars Goetia, who brought up its arms to protect itself from the golden yellow blade. "I'll tear your suit apart!" Suddenly, the blade of the katana glowed with a pinkish light that struck the right arm… and slashed it clean off.

Tabitha gasped. It had actually cut right through the Nano-Laminate armor? That was impossible!

"RAAAAHHHHH!" The young man released a battle cry as the GN Boot Knife ejected from its right foot, which he used to kick the dark mobile suit right in the waistline, penetrating both armor and frame while accidently scratching the skirt thruster that helped keep it balanced. As a result, the vernier exploded and sent the Ars Goetia tumbling in the air.

"Dammit!" The girl cursed.

"You're mine!" Kyo exclaimed, pushing the limits of the Trans-Am as the Stardust prepared to finish off its rival once and for all.

"I don't think so." Tabitha frowned as five of her precious Gundam's HF Heat Daggers shot out from their hidden holsters and struck the Stardust's remaining weapons, destroying its GN Gunblade Revolver and GN Sword II Blaster Custom. She then grasped a plasma war axe and threw it with great precision. The glowing blade sliced through the Stardust's right arm, but it caught its katana in the 'jaws' of its heat vent mouth.

"It's over!" Kyo roared as his Gundam slashed with the katana in its 'mouth', cutting through the vernier thrusters on the Ars Goetia's back and disabling its need for flight. Right at the moment when the Trans-Am ran out of power along with the GN Drives.

Powerless, the Stardust fell from the sky along with its foe. Eyes lifeless and frame damaged to the point it looked like scrap metal. None of the pilots would be prepared to crash land on a deserted island away from the rest of the battle until it was too late.

* * *

 **Skygrasper 02/Cosmic Gundam**

After the remaining DINN from the submarine carrier escaped unharmed, Cagalli tried to take it on in her aircraft, but the mobile suit had superior agility in the skies and managed to damage her navigation system. Forcing Mu to order the girl back to the _Archangel_.

Thankfully, Haruto had arrived at that opportune moment to escort her back to prevent any enemy surprise attacks.

Inwardly, the Cosmic pilot wondered if he should intervene on the encounter between Athrun and Cagalli. However, he had no idea if his presence would lead to harmful consequences down this path so he would stick to the script… for now at least.

"I didn't need help ya know." Cagalli's voice (and face) shook him out of his thoughts.

Haruto smiled softly. "I know, but you're not exactly a 'think first and shoot later' kind of girl."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" The hidden Orb Princess cried out indignantly.

"I don't mean it as an insult." The magenta-eyed boy quickly reassured her.

He noticed her pout, which was oddly cute for the tomboy, but he wasn't prepared for the tinge of red on her cheeks. "I… Sorry."

"Huh, I've never heard you apologize before." Haruto chuckled. "Is your temper finally under control?"

Cagalli turned even redder, but this time more from anger. "Hey!" she blurted. "I hope you're not suggesting anything demeaning about me!"

Yep… she still needed to control it...

"Perish the thought, milady." The boy grinned, hiding his amusement behind his words. "What sort of gentleman would I be if I insulted a pretty girl?"

Cagalli puffed her cheeks in irritation, but forced it from her thoughts as they continued the search for their missing comrades.

The klaxons in their machines blared loudly, signaling a new contact.

"Uh oh… that's not good…" Cagalli muttered.

Haruto focused his Gundam's cameras on the source, zooming in until he caught sight of a ZAFT transport plane… Athrun's transport plane. "A ZAFT MS carrier." He informed his wingman. (Wing-girl? Wingwoman? He didn't know what to call her, lest he insult her again…)

"I see it!" the hidden princess remarked. "Think we should attack?"

In response, the automatic turrets on the carrier's hull fired upon them, forcing the duo to avoid it. Haruto more out of reflex while Cagalli did it to avoid being blown up.

"Guess we do attack it." Haruto replied, holstering his Beam Magnum Custom since it was _way_ too powerful. Instead, he opted to use his Armed Armor BS. The two rail accelerators charging up a shot which he fired, purposely missing to avoid critically damaging the craft and accidently killing off one of the main characters of SEED.

Cagalli went on the offense as well, weaving and dodging the fire from the turrets, her eyes narrowing as she tried to get a lock on the closest one. Her aim was off as well, but she did manage to graze the side of the transport as she fired.

"Cagalli, look out!" Haruto warned the blonde girl.

Her eyes went wide as she jerked her craft to the left on reflex as she looked at the radio, allowing her to avoid the next shot. She looked down, surprised that she had managed to avoid it. "Wow…" she muttered. "I guess-"

She wasn't fast enough to avoid the next one, though.

"Cagalli!" Despite knowing that it was scripted from the beginning, Haruto could not help but worry about his friends, especially ones native to this universe. When he saw Cagalli's Skygrasper take a hit that sent her falling from the sky, a rare shot of anger surged in him as he activated the Cosmic's left beam tonfa, then used it to slice off the ZAFT aircraft's right wing stabilizer.

With the carrier dealt with, the Cosmic dived towards the falling Skygrasper with all the speed of a bird of prey.

"Gundam, give me your power!" The boy pleaded, tightening his grip on the control orbs. A flash of magenta light erupted from behind the visor of the Cosmic's Unicorn Mode as it transform rapidly into its Destroy Mode, but instead of the pink/magenta color of the Psychoframe, it was a greenish white instead along with the eyes.

The Cosmic reached out with one hand towards the falling aircraft, slowly edging closer to the vessel of the Orb Princess.

His eyes were wide with determination as he managed to grasp the plane's wing, and pulled it as close to his machine as he dared as they plummeted. Cagalli's eyes were wide in terror as she looked into the cameras of his Gundam.

"It's alright. We're gonna be okay." Haruto reassured the girl, firing the verniers to level out their descent… only they kept falling faster than usual. Surprised, he quickly glanced at his fuel levels. His heart clenched when he notices that the tanks were empty. "Correction: We're _not_ gonna be okay!"

The girl closed her eyes as she braced for the inevitable impact.

The boy grimaced. If they kept falling from this height and in this position, the Skygrasper would be crushed beneath the Gundam's weight. He couldn't allow that to happen! "Come on, Cosmic! One more push. We can't let Cagalli get killed!"

As if hearing its pilot, the Cosmic moved its Armed Armor DE shield wings to fire their Mega Launcher beam cannons which promptly flipped the dark grey/silver mobile suit due to the recoil until its back faced the ground and the Skygrasper was secured on its chassis. Afterwards, it used the large shields to closely form a protective shell that would probably soften the landing.

"Cagalli, don't open your mouth or move your tongue. This landing is gonna be rough and it might hurt." Haruto informed the girl.

Cagalli nodded and braced for the impact, although the Cosmic would be damaged for sure from this impact; mostly the thruster pack.

Eventually, the Gundam made landside, slamming hard into the sand as the support joints holding the Armed Armor DE snapped off, sending the two large shields flying and crumbling into separate pieces. The transformed mobile suit kept the aircraft covered as it rolled a few times then stopped solemnly at the water's edge.

The glowing psychoframe died down, and slowly the mobile suit uncurled from around the aircraft until it was supine on its back.

"Well, that wasn't… so bad." Haruto groaned as a wave of inertia forced him to take off his helmet, open his cockpit, and release his lunch all over the golden-white sand.

Cagalli pried open the cockpit and leapt off the craft, landing on the ground and vomited as well before she wiped her mouth. "That… was not pleasant…" she remarked with a cough. "But… thanks."

"Hey? It seems to be a trend. Rescuing pretty girls and… all…" Haruto's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he collapsed on the ground.

"Haruto!" Cagalli scrambled over to him and turned him onto his back, making sure his face wasn't in his puked up lunch. He was out cold, but alive...

She noticed a scratch near his hair that dripped with blood. Mostly likely from the crash.

The girl looked around before she scrambled back towards the Skygrasper; hopefully there was a first aid kit in there. A quick search of the cockpit yielded results, and she ran back to the boy. She knelt and started to bandage his wound as best she could.

This was not good. Her plane's navigation was out along with its thrusters and the Cosmic was out of fuel. But maybe she could find a way to send a signal to the _Archangel_ or maybe the other pilots. They were bound to have noticed them missing by now. For now, she needed to get a lay of the land, find shelter in case of a storm, a source of water, and food in case they ran out of emergency supplies.

Standing up, the hidden princess nodded at her makeshift first aid work. Then, after setting Haruto in a more comfortable position, she turned and started her survival work.

Cagalli hiked for about several minutes. Occasionally, she would look back to see if Haruto was still alright, but she kept going. Determined to get him the help he needed if he had either a concussion or possible internal injuries.

The trip didn't take long before she found a cave. It wasn't very deep, but it would serve its purpose as a shelter. There was also a small stream close by for water. Food would take a while longer, but it was a start for now.

She heard a male grunt not far from her current position. Instinct took over as she pulled out the pistol she had hidden in her vest and ducked behind a large boulder. Cagalli peered out from the corner until she lightly gasped in surprise.

There, in front of her, was the Aegis. It looked to be heavily damaged from something… and was that the pilot coming out of the cockpit? She began to worry for Haruto, but then she remembered that he was safely out of sight with his machine on the other side of the island. But to see the pilot of the Aegis here… That was unexpected. Had the pilot gotten into a fight?

Regardless, she could use this chance to capture him and take him prisoner. Maybe secure the Aegis for herself to call for help. The guy may be a Coordinator, but he was still human like the rest. One good shot should be enough to either disable him or kill him.

She clicked the safety off her pistol and prepared to take the shot.

But she froze when the pilot removed his helmet to reveal the face of a handsome blue-haired boy with green eyes that seemed far out of place in a war. He looked troubled. No, that wasn't it. He seemed… sad?

Curious, she crept out, but kept her pistol at the ready in case he tried anything. For all she knew, it could be an act.

The Aegis pilot seemed to have heard her. He looked at Cagalli in alarm then ran.

"Hold it!" She cried out, firing her gun three times at him.

One of her shots struck his shoulder, eliciting a grunt of discomfort from the youth, but he kept going as if the pain didn't even bother him.

"I said, hold it!" She yelled, ordering the ZAFT Red to stop, but he ignored her. Instead, he used his abilities to close in on her, then threw her into the water with a judo flip, surprising the blonde as she landed harshly in the river, soaking her clothes.

The girl squirmed and struggled, putting up a decent effort to keep him off of her, but he was just too strong. (Enhanced genes helped with that too.)

The ZAFT pilot pulled out a knife from behind his waist and raised it overhead. His eyes were filled with both killer instinct and animal awareness.

Terror gripped her heart as she could only stare in fear of the hovering knife that was ready to gouge her eye out.

And like any terrified girl… she screamed loudly.

Further away, Haruto's eyes shot open when he sensed the distress from the blonde princess.

* * *

 **[BREAK]**

* * *

 _Cuts to the Skygrasper 02 equipped with the Sword Striker Pack flying in the sky. Cagalli appears in front of it with her arms crossed over her chest._

* * *

 _Cuts to the Grey Destiny opening its Kyrios Shield. Shiro appears on the left side while Kuro appears on the right._

* * *

 **[BREAK]**

* * *

 **Deserted Island**

Cagalli struggled futilely against the bindings that kept her arms and legs tied. As she sat there, she could only watch as the Aegis pilot threw her gun away into the sea.

"What's an Earth Forces soldier doing in a place like this?" He asked, watching her warily.

"That's none of your business!" Cagalli spat. "But I am gonna ask you the same thing. What are you doing in a place like this?"

The blue-haired youth sighed. "It may not look it, but I had a rather unfortunate encounter with your forces. They took out my carrier and forced me to abandon ship with my mobile suit."

Cagalli grimaced to herself, remembering how Haruto had taken out its stabilizer. "Yeah. I seem to remember that," she drawled. However, she was also trying to think of a way out of this. As her gaze landed on the Aegis, an idea sprouted in her head. Maybe… just maybe she could get to it and take it to get off this island… as well as bring the Cosmic back for repairs! But to do that, she needed to distract the youth long enough...

The question is… how?

Loud metallic footsteps reached her ears and apparently the Coordinator's too. For some reason, she knew that they came from a mobile suit, but how can that be? The only mobile suits she knew that were on this island were the Aegis and the...

At that moment, a familiar mass of dark grey and silver armor landed in a crouch near the Aegis. Standing proudly like a knight from a fairy tale was the Cosmic with a beam saber in one hand.

"ZAFT pilot, I am ordering you to stand down and release the girl. Failure to comply will result in my use of force." Haruto's voice echoed from the speakers.

Cagalli was overjoyed to hear his voice, and she also decided to use this to her advantage. While the Coordinator was busy trying to figure a way out of this, she took the time to flip onto her stomach and started to inch like an inchworm towards the Aegis. It was hard, but her determination pushed her. She managed to make it a good distance over - which wasn't very far by walking - but she didn't see the puddle in front of her.

Before she knew it, her face was submerged in saltwater which irritated her skin and tongue with the taste.

She squirmed and wriggled, trying to turn onto her back, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed due to her situation at the moment. She sputtered and spat, bubbles emerging from the puddle's surface.

As if that wasn't bad enough, it started to rain right at that moment. It was like everything seemed to piss on her even when she tried to do good.

Thankfully though it wasn't long before someone spotted her predicament.

A dark grey mechanical arm hovered over her body, protecting her from the rain. "Cagalli, are you okay?" Haruto's voice spoke up, alerting the blonde to the magenta eyes of the Cosmic Gundam.

The girl looked up, spitting out some water. "Dammit, Haruto… nice timing!" she growled.

"What did I do?" The boy seemed confused.

Cagalli huffed. "You… Never mind…" She wasn't about to admit her pride was bruised because of her situation. "Just get me outta this puddle…"

"Can't. If I leave my mobile suit that ZAFT pilot might attack me." Haruto pointed out then used the Cosmic's unattended hand to nudge the blue-haired pilot towards the girl. "Get to helping her."

The boy looked at the machine, and then scurried over to Cagalli and pulled her out of the puddle, sitting her back down on dry ground. The Cosmic sat down beside the two, using its arms to shield them from the rain.

"It seems we're stuck together until help arrives." Haruto remarked, glancing over at the Aegis. "Hey, pilot, can you still move your machine?"

"Yeah," Athrun nodded.

"Good. There's an emergency comm buoy in the G-Weapons. Send one out and maybe, someone from either the _Archangel_ or, God forbid, ZAFT might find." The boy replied.

The ZAFT pilot nodded and scrambled over to the Aegis. He vanished inside the cockpit for a moment before the buoy was launched from the Aegis's left arm. Within a minute he came back. "I found it," he said. "It's going."

"Good. Free the girl and don't try anything funny. And I mean it." Haruto gave the blue-haired boy a scowl.

The youth nodded and quickly cut the ropes binding her. He wasn't about to risk his life while there was a still functional mobile suit lingering close by.

As he freed Cagalli, the hidden princess was surprised. Was he only doing this because Haruto and his machine were close by? It sure seemed that way to her.

"Hey, you, uh, have something crawling on your shoulder." The Aegis pilot gestured to Cagalli's wet hair.

The girl looked at him in confusion before she looked at her shoulder… and promptly yelped as she swatted off whatever was on it. A crab went flying. "Geez! Not what I was expecting!" she remarked. "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem." The young man replied solemnly. "So what happens now? Am I prisoner?"

"Well, you can see yourself as one, or…" Haruto listed off before he noticed movement in Cagalli's vest and shirt. "Uh, Cagalli, you've got a stowaway."

The girl looked down… and squealed as she pulled out a second crab. "Yeeek!" She tossed it as far away as she could, blushing furiously.

Athrun, who watched with both amusement and surprise, chuckled before he noticed that the blonde had lifted up her shirt to check for more passengers, revealing a bit of her bare…

"You better look away before she gets mad." The Cosmic pilot warned the Zala boy.

Athrun yelped and averted his gaze, a blush tinging his cheeks.

"Now let's gather our emergency supplies and get to the caves. We're gonna be here for a while." Haruto remarked.

They both nodded. Cagalli started to search around for some more supplies as Athrun began to retrieve some supplies from the downed Aegis. It didn't take long to find what they needed and soon, they were all gathered in the cave, trying to stay warm.

Haruto had the Cosmic drop on one knee, being sure to remove the GP Base to keep anybody from stealing it as he grabbed his own emergency supplies and a compact pistol that he hoped not to use.

Cagalli had gathered some wood for a fire, and Athrun sat with his back to her, trying to avoid looking at her as she sat in her undergarments; her clothing was sitting out to dry beside the fire.

The Gundam pilot came inside, removing his helmet and shaking his dark grey hair out. Setting his bag down, he removed a dark green blanket and handed it off to the blonde girl. "Here. This should keep you dry."

The hidden princess took it gratefully. "Thanks," she said. "By the way, you were out cold, earlier. How did you find me?" She wrapped the blanket around herself as she asked this.

"I sensed your fear. Your voice was screaming for help so I just… woke up." The boy admitted. He couldn't really explain it himself.

"Well, I'm glad you showed up when you did," Cagalli admitted. "Otherwise, I'd be in some serious trouble." She cracked a smile here.

"I thought you were a guy at first glance. Didn't expect it to be a girl." The ZAFT pilot admitted.

"Well, I am a girl! And if you think of getting any ideas…" Cagalli's voice trailed off as she held up a fist.

Athrun rolled his eyes. "With the way you screamed? I hardly have any doubts of being hurt."

The blonde didn't like that. A punch to the head gave Athrun a better idea of her hotheadedness.

"I pity the guy that takes you on a date…" The Zala boy grumbled, holding his aching cranium.

' _Oh Athrun, you have no idea…'_ Haruto shook his head while he fished out a first aid kit and a few food rations. "Well, I've got good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Cagalli asked as she rubbed her hand.

"Good news is that there's a few sweets among our supplies." He answered, holding up a chocolate covered granola bar.

"And the bad news?" Athrun asked, not liking it.

"Most of the food we have is the stale and bland crap." Haruto replied.

"Well, better than nothing," the blue-haired Coordinator remarked. He shifted to readjust his position.

Haruto grabbed something that said it was cornbread then tossed it to Cagalli. "Heads up." The girl almost stumbled with it, but caught it in her hands. He grabbed a pack that said instant lasagna. "Here." He handed it over to Athrun.

Both proceeded to open the packages. Cagalli looked at Athrun, then Haruto. "When do you think we'll be picked up?" she asked.

"Can't say. For all we know, it could take hours… maybe days." Haruto shrugged, opening a package of stale crackers and eating the salty food without a care.

"Well, we may as well pass the time somehow," Athrun muttered. "By the way, why are you even fighting in this war?" he asked the two.

Haruto raised a brow at the Coordinator. "I'm fighting it so that I can end it. What else is there?"

"Hold on. Why _are_ you fighting to _end_ it?" Cagalli asked. "That sounds like…"

"I'm fighting to end it because I can't stand war." Haruto replied.

But Cagalli had a feeling like there was a different reason behind it. Yet she wisely kept her mouth shut. It was a good reason, but surely there had to be another way. "Well there surely has to be another way," she said. "I mean… if you kill someone, then someone close to that person will attempt to kill you, and vice versa. It's a vicious cycle."

Athrun looked away as thoughts of his mother came to mind. She wouldn't have died if Naturals weren't so afraid of Coordinators. "Well, it's not like anybody gave the other a choice."

"Seems to me like some people just don't get it," Cagalli grumbled. "Why are people so scared of Coordinators? It's not like you're monsters or anything!"

And Haruto knew that as well as anyone. But of course, he had to keep his yap shut, lest he spill anything vital. "Wars are never justified. Humans are rather pathetic creatures. We need each other, yet we can't stand each other. Our entire history was paved with bloodshed and trials. Sometimes humans are just afraid of things that they don't understand and so they tend to demonize it. That's what makes it sad really."

"But why demonize Coordinators?" Athrun asked.

"Let me ask you this. If someone told them that they had a kid they've altered since birth with superior genes and they grew up to be better than the rest then what does that tell them? That their kids are worthless and weak. That those with altered genes are better than normal humans." Haruto explained.

"But that's not the case!" Athrun blurted. "We're just as human as you are!"

"I know, but others don't see it that way. Just ask Blue Cosmos. They see Coordinators as freaks of nature. Coordinators display similar views and believe themselves higher up in the food chain than Naturals. You see where I'm going with this?"

For once, Athrun and Cagalli were confused, as well as shocked. "But… why should it matter whether one has enhanced genes or not?" Cagalli asked. "If they're human, then look past that lie that they are freaks!"

"You're so naive." Haruto shook his head. "That's not the way the world works."

Cagalli gritted her teeth, but let it slide.

"Those Naturals that fear us…" Athrun was getting a bad feeling in his gut. "What do you think they do to combat personnel like us?"

"My guess? They'd either torture, for either fun or information, until you die. Or they just kill you without a shred of mercy." The Cosmic pilot stated bluntly while pulling out a water canteen to drink.

But the boy shook his head. "No. What I mean is… how do you think they'd fight us? What methods would they use to fight us Coordinators?"

Oh, Haruto knew. But he wasn't saying. In fact, that was one of the reasons why he was fighting to end the war. He didn't want to terrify them at the moment. "That's something I don't know. They seem to be killing themselves fine with mobile armors."

The two looked at him, then one another. It was best they didn't ask anymore, they thought. It seemed to upset him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Tsubasa awoke with a groan. His whole body ached with pain.

The white-haired boy noticed that his entire cockpit was dark. Not a good sign.

Removing his GP Base and taking his gun, Tsubasa hit the manual release for the hatch then pushed it open as light and rain started to pelt him.

Standing up, he looked back to notice the state of his Gundam. The Angel's wings were heavily damaged and the armor was dented in significant areas like the arms, legs, and the chest. Thankfully, it looked like it could still be operational if he could find a way to get back to the ship and make repairs on the GN Drive.

"Now where's that mobile suit?" Tsubasa brought up his handgun, his crystal blue eyes keeping a watchful eye out for any sign of an enemy pilot.

The young man neglected to check the treeline as a pair of yellow eyes gleamed in the shadows.

He was tense regardless. His instincts were telling him that danger was close by and it was mad.

Tsubasa's eyes flicked left and right as he slowly started to move through the woods, his gun held in both hands. He wasn't aware of the yellow eyes following him.

The Angel pilot came upon a clearing and found himself staring into the wrecked visage of the Grey Destiny. The MS didn't seem to be moving so that meant either the pilot was dead or...

The youth's eyes widened as a cry came from behind him.

Before he had a chance to react, a body slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. His gun flew from his hand when he crashed. Thankfully, his helmet kept him from getting a concussion.

The enemy pilot had just jumped him. He found himself staring into a pair of sinister yellow eyes, eyes filled with nothing but hatred for him.

Tsubasa tried to get up but found a knife pressing against his throat, stopping his movements. His visor had been polarized to deal with the sun, but it also kept his face hidden from view.

"I'm gonna make you pay for damaging my suit!" The girl straddling him snarled.

He kept silent, glaring right into the enemy pilot's eyes.

Now he was in a tough spot. He had to figure a way out of this one, and soon.

"But first, I wanna see the face of the pilot I'm about to kill." She smirked widely.

Tsubasa refused to budge on that issue. He gritted his teeth as his mind raced. He could feel her lithe hand roughly grasping the edge of his helmet then tore it off, revealing his face to the world.

The youth took his chance to finally react, trying to wriggle out from underneath the girl's form. He twisted and rolled to the side, surprising her. He felt his hand around for anything to use as a weapon until he found a rock which he used to smash against the girl's skull.

She collapsed from the blow.

Breathing heavily, the young man sat up and looked at the rock. Bits of blood were on the edge. Tsubasa turned the girl over to get a better look at her only to gasp in shock. That dark hair, that face, and that outfit. He remembered this girl from the town back in North Africa. The girl that groped Catherine.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Tsubasa looked frantic as he knelt beside the unconscious girl, grasping her shoulders and shaking her gently. "Hey, wake up! Come on, wake up!"

The girl slowly groaned, stirring in his arms. Her eyes opened… to reveal not yellow… but a nice azure color.

"So it is you…" The white-haired youth said quietly, holding her in his arms.

"Where… What…?" The girl was confused.

Tsubasa grimaced, taking hold of his survival knife just in case she tried to attack him again. "You had a little… tumble. You've suffered a head injury. I'll need to check it."

"That explains the pounding headache…" the girl muttered as she felt the wound. She grimaced in pain. "Thanks…"

"Don't thank me yet." Tsubasa said sternly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're my prisoner."

The girl winced at that. "Right…"

Despite considering the girl as an enemy, Tsubasa was still a gentleman and he would at least make sure that she was alright. "Come on. We need to find shelter. Otherwise, you'll catch a cold with what you're wearing."

She blushed a bit at his comment. "Oh…" She scrambled to her feet, holding a hand to her head to try and stem the bleeding.

"We'll head back to my Gundam. It should have emergency supplies for situations like this." Tsubasa marched over to his pistol and picked it up, making sure to keep a wary eye on the pilot of the Grey Destiny.

"Wait! My Haro is still in my Destiny." She spoke up.

He groaned in irritation. "Fine. I'll get your damn Haro. Wait here and do _not_ move." He ordered.

The girl nodded and sat down, wincing from her injury.

Tsubasa quickly jogged over to the damaged grey mobile suit, climbing into the cockpit to give it a quick look around. He found a ball-shaped object that flapped its 'ears' at him.

" **Who are you? Who are you?"** It chirped in a childish voice.

Sighing, the Gundam pilot picked up the dark grey Haro with both hands then left the wreckage to find the mobile suit's pilot. "Hey!" He called out.

The girl looked up, her azure eyes lighting up in relief at seeing the Haro. "Oh, thank you!" she called.

"You've got a seriously lewd mind, you know that?" Tsubasa referenced to the large amounts of porno magazines that were not-so-hidden under the cockpit seat. He figured she'd be a pervert, but _that_ much pornography?

"Y-You saw those?!" she blurted, her eyes darting about evasively.

"Pretty hard not to." Came his dry remark.

She blushed a bit at being found out. "J-Just don't tell anyone!" she squeaked.

"Who the hell am I gonna tell? I don't know anybody you know." Tsubasa said with a roll of his eyes. "Now let's go. We're going back to my mobile suit."

The girl nodded and got to her feet, wobbling a bit before she steadied herself.

They walked in silence, Tsubasa keeping the girl in his sight at all times, lest she run and try to put a knife to his throat again. The only sound that came from either of them were their footsteps and the occasional chirp from the Haro in the girl's arms.

Eventually, they came upon the resting form of the Angel, slumped against the cliffside it rested upon like a slumbering titan.

The girl winced from her injury again, but she did manage to get a glimpse of the once-majestic suit.

"That's right. _You_ did this to my Gundam." Tsubasa stated, nudging her forward.

The girl seemed to remember all right. She looked to him before lowering her gaze, clearly remorseful.

"Get inside. We won't have enough time to find shelter so we'll use the cockpit as makeshift cover." The white-haired youth ordered.

The black-haired girl nodded and did as he ordered.

The cockpit did serve as a shelter, but it was also cramped. Thankfully, the cockpit was like the 360-degree cockpits in the anime series so Tsubasa had the girl sit in the seat while he manually closed the hatch to block off anymore rainwater from getting inside.

As they sat there, Tsubasa also struggled to find the emergency beacon. They had to get a signal out so their friends could find them.

"Damn!" He cursed, slamming his hand against the wall in irritation. "The crash fried the beacon. We're stuck here."

"For how long?" the girl asked. She was a bit nervous, actually.

"I don't know. I honestly don't." Tsubasa sighed, slumping on the ground as he rummaged through the emergency supplies and pulled out a thick blanket. "For now, we'll have to remove our clothes or else we'll get hypothermia."

The girl blushed at the thought, but nodded. "R-Right…" she stammered. She held out a hand for the blanket. "I...I'll need that…" she muttered softly.

"Regretfully, both of us we'll have to share it in order to conserve body heat." Tsubasa stated as he started removing his pilot suit.

The girl flushed before she nodded. "R-Right…" She turned away and started to remove her own pilot suit.

Once the two had stripped down to their undergarments, they huddled together with the blanket wrapped around them.

Tsubasa had to admit this was rather awkward, but at least they were warm for now. He had to try and avoid blushing a bit though, as being in close proximity to a girl was… not what he had expected at this moment. Especially one that was… quite a lovely specimen.

He forced those thoughts away at the moment. Right now, he wanted to know a few things.

"Where did you come from? And why the hell are you hunting us?" Tsubasa questioned.

The girl shrugged. "I like to face off against strong opponents. Your friend in the black and gold Gundam almost had me on the ropes."

"So you hunted us because you felt like it?"

"Yep." She replied bluntly.

" **Shiro. Shiro. Anew is calling. Anew is calling."** The grey Haro chirped.

The girl blanched and grabbed her Haro, trying to stuff it between her legs to muffle its words.

"Anew? Who is Anew?" Tsubasa gave her a scrutinizing glare.

"N-No one important!" the girl, Shiro, muttered, trying to change the subject.

"Excuse me?" A new voice broke through the speaker of Haro. The sudden interruption surprised the two humans.

Tsubasa's eyes widened. Was this Anew speaking to them?

"Did I just hear you say that I wasn't important, Shiro?" The voice was female, yet so familiar. Where had he heard it before? "When I find you, I'm about to dish out a punishment."

The dark-haired girl gulped in fear. "C-come on, Anew. I didn't mean it like that."

"Seriously, who the hell is Anew?" The Angel pilot questioned.

Shiro was silent. It was clear she wasn't going to answer that one. At least at the moment.

"Alright, I suppose you leave me no choice." Tsubasa grabbed hold of the Haro from out of the girl's lap and looked at it. "Hey, you can hear me, right?"

"Who is this?" Anew spoke over the machine. "Shiro, are you sleeping with another guy again? You know how much I hate it when you leave me out of the fun. Tell me he's cute at least!"

Shiro started to sputter. "A-Anew!" she squeaked.

Tsubasa sighed. "I knew I recognized that voice somewhere. You're her, aren't you? Anew Returner."

Silence was all he received then an answer. "So you know who I am. That must mean you're from a similar world like Shiro."

"I suppose you could say that." He replied.

"I see. Well, this changes things." Anew said. "I'm coming down there. I've already tracked the energy signature of Shiro's mobile suit."

Tsubasa gaped for a moment before he recollected himself and just remained silent for a moment.

"I'll be taking your silence as confirmation that you'll be nearby." Anew stated. "Oh, and try not to have too much fun with Shiro. She's a screamer and a squirter."

The white-haired boy blushed and shook his head to rid himself of the imagery. "I did not need to hear that!" he squeaked, feeling rather awkward at that point.

"Anew!" Shiro exclaimed, her face resembling a cherry at that point.

The voice of Anew laughed before the comm shut down and the Haro bounced into her lap again.

The two sat in silence. The awkward conversation making it rather hard for either teen to look the other in the eye.

"So… Anew Returner, huh? You're… attracted to the same sex?" Tsubasa started, unsure of how to properly word it correctly.

"I'm bisexual really." The girl corrected. "I like both men and women. Though I just haven't found a cute guy to… date yet."

"Ah, I suppose that is a problem." The young man said.

The two now found themselves in a rather awkward position. And it was an even more embarrassing one since they were supposed to be _enemies!_

"Wanna fuck?" Shiro asked with a rather lewd grin.

"You are seriously messed up in the head." Tsubasa deadpanned.

"Hey, I can't turn down a chance to get in a hot guy's pants." The dark-haired girl pouted.

Tsubasa grimaced. Yeah… this was going to be a long wait...

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Mobile Suit Deck**

"What the hell do you mean you don't know where they are!?" Makoto exclaimed as she stormed out of the Impact's cockpit.

Kat had left the infirmary once the battle was over. She was worried about Tsubasa and was first up to start searching the area. "Just that! We'll have to search by mobile suit because the radios aren't working. Damn N-jammers." The redhead growled heading for her Gundam.

"Is your suit even rated for water?" Mardock asked as Catherine stomped by him.

"Yes." Kat said flatly as her new skirt and parka flattened a little as she got to her machine. "I'll start looking toward Tsubasa's last nav point and work outwards from there."

"Then I'll have a look through the air with my Bolverk and search for Haruto and Cagalli. Kira will need all the help he can get." Noel suggested as she fiddled with her helmet.

"Then Kyo's location will be handled by me." Makoto offered.

Mu joined Murdoch as the girls were talking. "Sounds like a good plan, ladies." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll join Noel once the Skygrasper is refueled and repaired."

"Alright. The sooner we get out there the better." Kat said taking the role as leader for now. "Alright team! Move out!"

"Seriously? That's your best battle quote?" Makoto deadpanned.

"Would you rather I used "Autobots. Roll out." or something?" Kat asked smirking.

"Now I know why you and Tsubasa are an item…" The brown-haired Coordinator girl rolled her eyes then placed her helmet on.

Murdoch groaned handing Mu a fifty. "Don't go spending that. I'm going to win it back."

"Sure you will." Mu chuckled taking the money and walked away grinning.

Catherine rolled her eyes getting in her machine and buckled in. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." She joked before putting her helmet on. "For now, let's get going."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Kyo awoke with a groan "Ugh, feels like my head's about to explode." He muttered, reaching up to hold his head before crying out in pain when his left arm started to flare with agony. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed, holding the injury.

Golden eyes noticed the lack of movement in his left arm and how it dangled like a useless noodle.

"Damn, my arm is dislocated." He said to himself with a grimace. "As if this wasn't bad enough."

He stood up from his seat then pressed himself against the surface. He inwardly steeled himself for the coming pain… then slammed his arm back in its socket with a popping sound emanating from the impact. He screamed in agony from the drawback.

After checking to make sure his arm was set and functional, Kyo opened the hatch of his Stardust and climbed out of it. He looked around, feeling the humid air and the smell of moisture hitting his nostrils. "So I'm on one of the islands. Ain't that just perfect…"

The boy lowered himself from the heavily damaged Gundam, taking extra care to watch his step.

Once he landed on the ground, the young pilot noticed smoke heavily emanating nearby. No doubt the remains of the Black Devil that his Stardust managed to defeat, despite its damages.

"Now's my chance to deal with the pilot. No way am I letting them come after us again." Kyo said to himself, grabbing his survival knife and sprinting off towards the location of the Ars Goetia.

For ten minutes he traversed through the woodlands, avoiding fallen twigs and rocks to minimize his presence. He stopped along the treeline when he noticed the broken remains of the Black Devil sitting there like a lifeless corpse.

Kyo watched as the cockpit of the mobile suit opened, revealing the darkness inside. He prepared himself to rush the pilot once they came out. There's no way that he would let them get away after what they did.

A petite body climbed out of the cockpit until it landed on the earth.

Adrenaline pumped his veins as he stormed out of the bushes, rushing at the pilot with wild abandon. A battlecry left his lips as he brought up his knife to bring down on the figure.

The sudden roar surprised the pilot as they turned around to reveal...

Kyo's eyes widened to the point they could be dinner plates as he stared at the familiar voice of the girl that he bumped into back in North Africa. The same one he never got a chance to learn her name. "Y-you? But how…" He said softly, unable to comprehend how a petite girl like her could be the source of all the troubles they've had since they came down to Earth.

Before he knew it, a tail-like appendage erupted from the girl's backpack and slashed him across the chest. Blood erupted from the wound as Kyo fell to the ground in a heap, his helmet falling off in the process.

Pain was all he could feel. No sound, touch, or scent beside the coppery tinge of blood on his lips was of any indication that the blade had cut deep against his pilot suit and the flesh behind it.

"Son… of a bitch…" He gritted his teeth. "Is this… how I'm gonna die…?"

"Oh, it's you? That boy from the town." A familiar voice haunted his ears.

Kyo forced his eyes open as he stared at the coiling appendage of a tailblade that looked strangely like the Barbatos Lupus Rex's own as it retracted into the backpack she carried with her.

"Why… are you the pilot of that machine?" The boy demanded with gritted teeth.

"Because I am. Goetia is my mobile suit. I arrived here the same way as you." The petite girl replied.

Kyo's eyes narrowed as he struggled to push himself to his feet, despite the pain searing through his chest at the moment. "Impossible. The only way you came here would be-"

"Through a Plavsky Particle irregularity." Tabitha finished. "Yes, I know. In fact, I'm the fifth person to successfully appear in this universe after you and your three friends vanished for over a year."

"A-a _year_!?" Kyo cried out in shock and surprise. "But we've only been gone for almost a full year in this dimension!"

Tabitha merely shrugged. "Physics isn't my specialty. So whatever happens, it happens."

"That explains the unthinkable enemies we've been facing since this whole thing started…" Kyo muttered, trying his best to stem the blood flow.

Although she was supposed to be an enemy, Tabitha wasn't one to let the boy go injured. "Let me help you."

Kyo was forced to sit down as the petite girl used a first aid kit to deal with the wound on his chest.

He had to admit, this was not what he had expected. Anyone else would take this chance to kill him or take him prisoner, yet this girl was helping him. _'I guess not all foes are potentially all bad.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

 **Crossbolt Saber**

Catherine growled as her mobile suit swam through the deep water looking for any sign of Tsubasa's machine. She even had all her bits out in the water as well to increase the search area. So far nothing but fish, old ships, and a few deep sea caves.

"Got nothing here, but more old ships." Kat said picking up an old chest. "Moving to the next zone."

" _No sign of the Stardust anywhere. Moving on to the next area."_ Makoto's voice spoke over the comm.

" _Noel here. I couldn't find Haruto or the Cosmic anywhere. I'll look for them in another area."_ The pilot of the Bolverk responded.

Catherine nodded. "Right." She scanned the horizon using her machine's monitors. So far nothing.

" _This is Kira. Still no sign of Cagalli anywhere. It's getting late too."_ The male Coordinator added on the comm.

"We can't just give up," Catherine said. "We'll have to keep searching somehow… But you are right. It is getting late."

" _Kat, we won't leave them. I know we'll find the others. They're bound to have found shelter by now. We'll turn in for the night and search again at dawn."_ Makoto stated.

Kira was reluctant to give up the search, but he nodded. " _Right._ " The group had to call it quits for the night.

As she directed her machine to return to the ship, Catherine began to pray for their safety, and that they would find them in the morning.

* * *

 **With Cagalli, Athrun, and Haruto…**

The blonde girl watched the fire crackle and burn while tightening the blanket around her half-naked form. Her amber gaze noticed that the Cosmic pilot had fallen asleep with the Aegis pilot halfway there.

She stood up, blanket covering her figure, as she strolled near the entrance of the cave and stared up at the two mobile suits that seemed to have taken up a guarded posture. Even if they were deactivated, the slumbering mechanical titans seemed to be almost… aware of her presence. The Cosmic looked like something out of fiction, but the Aegis… the sight of it made her want to vomit.

The crimson G-Weapon had been one of the five hypocrisies of her homeland. Morgenroete had shattered their neutrality by creating the Strike and its siblings, Aegis included. If those machines had never been on Heliopolis...

Then maybe things could have been different. But there was no use in pondering what could've been. All that mattered was trying to end the fighting now. If it were possible.

She glanced back to find that the blue-haired boy seemed to have drifted off to sleep as well. Cagalli rolled her eyes at how lazy boys could be. The blonde returned to the warmth of the fire… then noticed Haruto's gun still in its holster. She idly wondered if she should use it to disable the ZAFT pilot and take the Aegis, if only to keep it from being used to kill more innocent people.

She looked left and right before she began to creep towards the youth. She hated to do this, but what else could she do?

"Cagalli…" Haruto's voice reached her ears.

She stopped. The blonde glanced over to the Cosmic pilot and found a pair of magenta eyes looking back at her.

At once she felt a bit ashamed for what she had been about to do. "Sorry… was just trying to get some fresh air," she murmured.

"No, you weren't." Haruto stated. "You were going for the gun."

Cagalli flushed in embarrassment. "Oh…"

"What exactly did you plan on doing with that gun, Cagalli?" The boy questioned.

She shifted, unsure of how to answer.

"It's best that you leave it be, Cagalli. Otherwise, you'll end up hurting yourself." Haruto stated.

The blonde was about to question what the Cosmic pilot meant until she noticed the pair of cool green eyes looking back at her.

* * *

 **With Tsubasa and Shiro...**

"Will you stop it…" The white-haired young man growled. His left brow twitching in irritation as the unhinged girl continued to press herself against his half-naked body.

Shiro couldn't help but giggle. "Why?" she teased.

"Because I said so." He said bluntly. "Plus, I have a girlfriend."

"Oooh. Any chance we can have a threesome? Maybe a foursome if I bring Anew?" Shiro wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Tsubasa grimaced to himself. The idea was _not_ one he wanted to consider at the moment.

God have mercy on his soul if Kat ever found out he was with another girl (half-naked at that) and shared a level of intimacy that would get him killed.

He tried to inch as far away from her as he could in the cramped cockpit.

Shiro, being herself, scooted closer to the young man. "Don't be like that." She cooed. "It's not every day that a guy like you gets stuck with a half-naked beauty like myself."

"And I already have someone!" Tsubasa shot back. "And no threesomes or foursomes!"

The dark-haired girl pouts. "You're just no fun at all."

The boy turned back to the situation at hand. "So… I gotta know. What's up with the crazy personality?"

"Eh? Oh, you mean Kuro? I don't know. I just… always had her, I guess." Shiro shrugged.

Tsubasa mentally made note to be wary of this… Kuro from now on.

"But she doesn't appear unless there's a worthy opponent or someone pisses her off. She's like one of those off-set triggers that only appears when something in the brain snaps."

Now that got his attention. Tsubasa made a note to _never_ piss her off.

* * *

 **With Haruto, Cagalli, and Athrun…**

Frightened amber stared into cool green.

Haruto watched as Cagalli and Athrun had their little stare-off, which only made the situation awkward considering they were almost body-to-body with each other.

The two were so close it seemed like their lips would touch, if one looked at them from an angle, anyway.

"So… you two gonna kiss, or what?" Haruto asked with a sly grin on his boyish face.

The two yelped and scurried backwards, both of them blushing furiously. "H-Haruto!" Cagalli squeaked. "I-It's not like that!"

Athrun nodded furiously, trying to hide his own blush with a small amount of success.

"Sure, it isn't." Came the Cosmic pilot's sarcastic remark as he still kept up his sly grin. "If you wanted some alone time, I could just step out of the cave."

The girl turned and scrambled away from Athrun. "You say that again, I'll clobber you!" she hissed.

"Pretty hard to take you seriously when you're… half naked." The grey-haired boy pointed out.

Cagalli blushed as she scrambled to try and get her clothes on, or at least somewhat half-dressed.

Haruto chuckled as he watched the two teens look anywhere, but each other. His magenta gaze drifted over to the rising sun. "Dawn is approaching." He spoke aloud.

Athrun looked out. "Well, that's good. At least it stopped raining," he noted.

"Which means either the _Archangel_ or ZAFT might be able to find us now." Cagalli added.

"That also means it is time for us to separate." Haruto stood up, patting his pilot suit down to remove any pebbles or dust.

Cagalli nodded. "About time, too!" she remarked as she started to get dressed.

Athrun and Haruto gave the girl a respectful distance so that she may have at least some form of privacy as she puts on her clothes and flak jacket.

Once done, the two mobile suit pilots and the rebellious girl left the cave and marched over to the kneeling Cosmic and Aegis.

"Cagalli, I'm going to get the Gundam started. I don't have any fuel, but I can still walk us back to the Skygrasper." Haruto said. "If you have anything to say to Athrun then you better say it quick or forever hold your peace."

The blonde puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "I told you it isn't like that!" She tried to convince the Gundam pilot, but he seemed to ignore her as he hopped into the cockpit of the Cosmic. "Geez, that guy is like an insufferable little brother!"

Athrun chuckled. The interactions between the girl and the pilot of Alpha Three were almost like with him and Nicol, only without the whole teasing thing going on. "It just means he cares a great deal."

Cagalli pouted, which made her seem cute (to Athrun's perspective). "Then I've got to deal with several of them. Instead of acting like military pilots, they act more like kids."

The blue-haired pilot turned and prepared to walk off, although a smile was on his face. "Well, guess my image of them being simple Natural pilots is ruined."

The pair stood there in silence.

At least for a moment. "So I… guess we better go. I'm sure my comrades are looking for me, right now." Athrun spoke up.

"Y-yeah…" Cagalli looked away. "By the way, my name is Cagalli." She introduced herself.

"I know. Your friend, Haruto, was it? He said your name." Athrun pointed out. "But you can call me Athrun."

"Athrun." The girl repeated the name. "I hope we meet again, but not as enemies."

For some reason, the Coordinator secretly wanted that as well. "We'll see."

It was at this moment that the Cosmic's eyes flashed as it glanced over to the pair. _"Cagalli, it's time to go."_ Haruto's voice spoke through the mobile suit's speakers. The Gundam held out its open hand for the girl, who promptly hopped on it, hanging onto the index finger for support.

Athrun watched as the dark grey mobile suit trailed off in the direction of the Earth Forces aircraft that fell to the ground. Even out of sight, he could still hear the rocking footsteps of the horned mech that carried the girl that would forever visit his future dreams.

* * *

 **With Kyo and Tabitha…**

The Stardust pilot sat there, admiring the bandages wrapped around his torso while the top half of his pilot suit had been removed. His golden eyes glanced over to the sleeping girl that laid beside him.

The night they spent together was both awkward and uncomfortable. It was not long ago that they tried to kill each other, yet they were relying on their current cooperation to survive.

Kyo idly wondered if the girl had an ulterior motive for helping him, but so far she seemed to be a pleasant conversationalist. Though he kept his silence when he noticed the many 'Whiskers' on her back that looked more like the spines of a reptile. There was no doubt in his mind that those came from the Alaya-Vijnana System.

His ears caught a small moan from the girl as she awoke due to the sun's rays striking her eyelids. Tabitha rose from her sleeping mat and wiped the crust from her face.

"Sleep well?" Kyo asked.

Tabitha nodded. "Yes. I did. How are you feeling?" she inquired.

"Chest still hurts, but not as bad as before." The Gundam pilot replied, rubbing his aching chest with one hand. "Definitely gonna have a scar, for sure."

The petite girl hummed in response, eyes wandering across the boy's naked torso that wasn't covered in bandages. The blood in her cheeks started to burn quite a bit.

"Hm? Hey, your face is getting red." Kyo pointed out, gesturing with a finger.

Tabitha blushed a bit and tore her gaze away. "S-So?" she squeaked. "I-I'm just… a bit… hot!" she remarked, trying to come up with an excuse. "I need some fresh air!"

Kyo raised a brow. "Is she sick or something?" He said to himself, completely oblivious to the girl's real reasons for going outside. He stood up and followed Tabitha, finding her sitting by the broken remains of her mobile suit. "Oi, don't just go running off on your own like that."

Tabitha glanced over, her blush now fading. "Sorry. I needed some fresh air," she said. "It was getting kind of stuffy being in close proximity."

"The cave had plenty of open space. There's no way it was stuffy." The boy retorted, figuring she was lying to him at this point.

"Well, that is true, but…" She looked away. "I just needed some space too." Then she turned to her machine. "And no doubt your companions will be looking for you."

Kyo figured she was right, but Tabitha was avoiding his question. Reluctantly, he let it slide. "Then I guess I'll head back to my own Gundam." He said aloud.

She nodded. "Yeah. And… try not to get into such rough shape again. That was a nasty wound you sustained."

"To be fair, you caused it." The boy pointed out.

The girl's cheeks flushed brightly in embarrassment. "R-right…"

"But I suppose it was my own fault for spooking you like that." Kyo said with a shrug as he shuffles his pilot suit back on, despite the cut on the front of his suit.

She nodded. "Good point."

"So I suppose I'll leave you be." He stopped. "But if you want… you could… come with me."

Tabitha looked away. "N-No. It's fine. I'll… hopefully see you around… just not on the battlefield I hope."

The two teens found the current atmosphere quite awkward. As evident by the tinge of red on their cheeks.

"Um… goodbye then." The boy said, marching off to his damaged Stardust.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Kyo turned around to see what the girl wanted. "Ye-" He was cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. Golden eyes widen in surprise as Tabitha breaks away with an even redder face. "W-what was…"

"I just… wanted to give you a bit of good luck." The petite girl replied, trying her best to look anywhere but the boy. "Well, farewell then."

Kyo was dumbfounded as he watched her scurry off towards her own machine's remains. What was that about?

Despite the awkwardness of all that happened between them, the boy returned to his mobile suit with a skip in his steps and a smile on his face.

He caught sight of the Impact landing beside his Stardust and Makoto stepping out of her mobile suit to greet him with a warm hug.

The two didn't speak, but they knew that they had missed each other greatly since the boy's absence.

* * *

 **With Tsubasa and Shiro…**

The pilot of the Angel Gundam stood outside of said mobile suit, watching as the birds flew high in the sky while the sun's rays struck his back.

He could hear Shiro exiting the cockpit of his Gundam. "I take it your ride is on its way?" Tsubasa asked aloud.

The girl nodded. "Yes," she replied.

"Then I guess this is where we part ways, huh?" The young man inquired, popping his neck.

"I guess so." Shiro said.

The two stood there together, watching as the bright blue sky and the clouds hung above them while the sun rained warmth down on their backs.

"You know, this is probably gonna be the last time we meet face-to-face like this." Shiro spoke up.

"Yeah." Tsubasa nodded.

"Would've been better if I got to feel you inside me." She purred.

"For the last time, I have a girlfriend." The Angel pilot said dryly. Truthfully, he was getting a bit disturbed by this girl and her weirdo fantasies.

"Doesn't mean a girl can't dream." She winked at him.

"You're insufferable." Tsubasa sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I know." Shiro giggled.

"Just get out of here." The young man frowned, honestly hoping that the girl would leave him alone and stop pestering him with all of her lewd ramblings.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave Mr. Stick-up-your-ass." The unhinged girl replied just as Tsubasa turned on his heel to return to his mobile suit. "But before I go…" She trailed.

Before he realized it, Tsubasa was forcefully turned around by the girl and was about to scold her before the unthinkable happened… she planted her lips on his own, prodding her tongue into his mouth as she acquired his taste upon her tongue. And was she moaning?!

Shiro broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting them as she gazed into his crystal blue eyes and flushed cheeks. "Mmm, even better when they least expect it." She purred, running a finger across her lips.

Tsubasa said nothing. He stood in place shell shocked. Eyes wide, mouth open, and cheeks blazing red. His heart started to beat at an even faster pace as he realized that… he just cheated on his girlfriend and Heaven help him if Kat ever found out.

"Well, see you later, flyboy." Shiro winked at the young man after patting his cheek then turned on her heel and left back to her Grey Destiny, making sure to sway her hips in a seductive manner for Tsubasa to see.

The Gundam pilot watched as the girl left, his eyes catching her swaying hips, which made him subconsciously gulp loudly.

Just as she disappeared in the distance, he caught sight of a silhouette approaching his position faster than the eye could see.

A grin broke out on Tsubasa's face when he noticed that it was the Crossbolt Saber. The unorthodox mobile suit landing in front of the Angel's damaged form.

The cockpit of the Crossbolt opens, revealing a tear-stricken Catherine as she jumps off the hatch and lands on Tsubasa with a tight hug. "Tsubasa!" She cried out as the white-haired teen caught and held her in his arms.

The couple held onto each other for as long as possible. Relishing in the other's warmth, their mobile suits watching on like slumbering sentinels.

* * *

 **Orb - Hidden MS Hangar**

Within the depths of the Orb Union, a series of lights flickered, illuminating the hangar interior. A lone figure stood off to the side of the other mobile suits, arms folded across the chest. The figure stood about as tall as the other machines, but the way it stood was clearly not indicative of a normal mobile suit. For one thing, a normal mobile suit would not have the arms folded, nor would it have the head bowed as if in thought.

The figure's head lifted slowly, and a pair of violet optics flashed dimly in the light.

The form in question was actually a mobile suit, but unique in many ways, the most startling thing being that it lacked a pilot.

This was the RX-04 Unicorn Gundam Dracon. But the intelligent presence within the suit's CPU was completely human. The Gundam's armor was completely dark blue and dark grey, a white slatted faceplate visible, a set of violet optics filled with the light of sentience and intelligence looking out at the world. A golden V-fin adorned the Gundam's helm and a tattered cloak of some kind covered the majority of the frame. Beneath the cloak rested a pair of draconic wings, currently folded to keep them out of sight. Around the Gundam's neck, a small mecha-proportioned locket hung on a metal chain, resting against the dark blue chest armor.

The Gundam's optics flickered a bit as a low hum emitted from the broad metal chest. "Hmm…" A dark grey metal finger tapped the upper arm. "Things have been too quiet…" a smooth, deep male voice mused from the Gundam's 'throat'.

"And how is our resident tin can doing?" a mirthful voice chuckled, emanating from the lips of a youthful, yet intelligent woman in her mid-twenties.

The Gundam looked down at her on the catwalk, his optics flickering. "You know I hate that," he said gently. "And for the record, I'm fine." He unfolded his arms and stood up straight.

"So I see." The woman giggled. "But you have to admit, you _are_ a tin can. Hustler One didn't seem to mind when I called him that."

The dark blue mecha sighed through his vents. "I'm not. I may have a machine body, but I'm still human where it counts," he told her, shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm a bit concerned about what's going to happen next. I mean… things have been far too quiet around here."

The woman raised a delicate brow colored a rich brown. "Are you _that_ eager for action?"

"No. Just concerned," the Gundam said. "Call it gut instinct from years in the military." He looked back at the other units. " _And_ Newtype intuition."

The human frowned. "You never really explained what a Newtype really was to Lord Attha."

"And for good reason," the Gundam said. "Back home, Newtypes were experimented on and used as weapons in war. I can't afford to have such knowledge become commonplace here, but to be clear, a Newtype is a human whose consciousness has expanded greatly. They are able to see past all misconceptions to the truth, and as a result, they were feared and respected by both sides. So to put it simply, a Newtype is a person who has psychic powers in a sense, but limited as well. It's kind of hard to fully explain." He looked at her. "Just remember that this has to be kept secret, except from Lord Attha."

"You can always trust me, big guy." A sudden ring came from the woman's jacket pocket. Reaching inside, she pulled out a cell phone and quickly answered, "Hi, sweetheart." The woman said with fondness. "Yes, mommy is still very busy."

The Gundam felt a pang of longing in his chest as he remembered his own family. He looked down at the metal locket hanging around his neck and held it up before letting it fall back against his chest armor. If there was one thing he wished right now was to be at home with his wife and children.

With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall again, his optics dimming a shade as he folded his arms again. ' _Something big is about to happen… my gut and Newtype senses are telling me that much…_ ' He thought. ' _But what?_ '

He had no idea that soon he would be involved in the current war in a way he wasn't expecting.

* * *

 **(Begin Boogie Back by Miyu Inoue)**

 **(Boogie Back)** _The screen opens to reveal Cagalli and Lacus pass by each other_

 **(Instrumental)** _Cuts to Cagalli sitting in the backseat of a car as she watches the city go by in the land of Orb_

 **(Tobidashita timing)** _Cuts to Tsubasa on a beach chair reading a book_

 **(nari hibiku korekushon)** _Kat, Kyo, and Haruto are busy swimming in a pool while playing with a beach ball_

 **(Nigawarai no showtime tada enjite)** _Cuts to Kira and Cagalli on the shoulder of the Strike, watching the sunrise with amazed expressions_

 **(Kuruidashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart)** _Cuts to Lacus singing the lyrics of the song into a microphone_

 **(Nando demo Falling Falling down)** _Cuts to the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic flying towards a battle before a set of missiles explodes in front of them. When the smoke clears, a pair of blue eyes glow from a shadowy MS_

 **((Boogie back) Kimi wo oikakete)** _Cuts to the Impact throwing a punch with the Bolverk holding its beam handguns_

 **(Mune no kodou hayaku naru)** _The Duel, Buster, and Blitz appear side-by-side wielding their given weapons_

 **((Boogie back) Setsuna ni koishita)** _The Crossbolt Saber releases its funnels and fires its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Yume wo mou ichido)** _The Perfect Strike appears wielding all of its Striker Packs_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _The Stardust, wielding its GN Katana, stands back-to-back with the Cosmic which wields its Beam Magnum Custom_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to the Angel looking off to the side while a shadowy MS appears in front of it_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _Cuts to Cagalli looking up with a smile then cuts to two photos: One with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto together and the other with all of the Gundam pilots in it_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _The Archangel and its crew arrive at the borders of Orb with the Zala Team right behind them._ Reveals the hastily repaired Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic struggling to ward off the Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Aegis

 _However, an unexpected ally arrives to defend both the ship and the territory of Orb._ The Dracon flies out of the clouds, attacking the Zala Team relentlessly with all weapons.

 _Cagalli reveals a secret to the crew._ Shows Cagalli walking down the halls of the Archangel escorted by an older woman wearing a green dress

 _And a proposition could lead to more trouble than it is worth._ Shows Murrue, Mu, and Natarle sitting in chairs with Uzumi Nara Athha across from them before showing the Strike walking down an empty road, following a jeep

 **Next Time:** The Land of Peace

 _Lower your weapon, Gundam!_ Cuts to an image of the Crossbolt Saber falling to the ground while a red mobile suit with a yellow visor stands over it

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! I'm finally done with this chapter! I cannot tell you how long its been since I last updated this story, but damn is it exhausting!**

 **Big thanks to 117Jorn, Knightwolf1875, and Titanic X for the help. Hopefully, next chapter won't take so long.**

 **Next chapter, we get to Orb then afterwards we get to a rather… dramatic turn of events in the story.**

 **Anyways, review and comment on this chapter. Flame me or all that if you want, just know that you still read it, boys and girls.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Unit Model:** GNC-003 Viral Gundam

 **Manufacturer:** Morningstar

 **Operator(s):** Morningstar

 **Unit Type:** Prototype Cyber Warfare  & Infiltration Mobile Suit

 **Head Height:** 19.4 Meters

 **Base Weight:** 70.2 Metric Tons

 **Power Source:** GN Drive

 **Armor Materials:** E-Carbon

 **Pilot Accommodations:** Cockpit only, in panoramic cockpit in crotch

 **Known Pilots:** Nena Trinity

 **Special Equipment & Design Features:** Mirage Colloid Optical Camouflage stealth system; 6 x "Bacillus Weapon System" Binder; Sensors, Range Unknown; Trans-Am; Haro Slots; ECM Support Package;

 **Fixed Armaments:** 2 x GN Beam Vulcans, mounted within head; 2 x GN Beam Sabers, stored atop shoulders, hand-carried when in use; 1 x "Trikeros" Offensive Shield System (1 x GN Beam Saber; 1 x 50mm GN Beam Rifle; 3 x "Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator)

 **Optional Fixed Armaments:** N/A

 **Optional Armaments:** Various

 **Technical & Historical Notes:** After obtaining the wrecked form of the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei, Jaden saw the opportunity to build a very unique mobile suit inspired by some of his favorite Gundams. Using the Drei as the base frame, he began rebuilding it anew, only for a whole new purpose by borrowing elements from the Gel Finieto being built by Actaeon in the Cosmic Era. After a few months, he succeeded as the Drei was reborn with a new name: the Viral Gundam.

At first glance the Viral doesn't seem all that intimidating, seeming to have few armaments with only a few beam sabers, its head vulcans and a Trikeros shield similar to that used by the Blitz Gundam. However the Viral was not designed for full-fledged assault, but rather Electronic Countermeasures and Cyber Warfare, marking it as the first mobile suit to specialize in such a field. Gone were its GN Stealth System, in its place was a very elaborate ECM package which allows the Viral to easily hack and access communications and other wireless access routes. Easily capable of detecting foreign signals and triangulating them.

However the most lethal capability of the Viral is granted by its six large binders on its shoulders: the "Bacillus Weapon System". Once activated these binders unleash mirage colloid particles which transmit into a Mobile Suit's OS, implanting a virus within the MS allowing the hijacking of their quantum computers unimpeded by Neutron Jammer interference. Thus allowing for them to gain wireless control of the mobile suit. The Viral pilot could thus control the infected mobile suits and their systems as he/she wishes and could also erase the Viral from the mobile suits' sensors, rending it "invisible".

Given to Nena Trinity she quickly adapted and came to love the newly reborn Drei, as she used it with great effect against the EA, and the _Archangel_ crew. However she was later informed the Viral had another function: Jaden had designed it specifically to register foreign signals, thus he hopes that the Viral will be able to prevent a similar debacle like what happened in space when the _Archangel's_ mobile suits were suddenly hijacked by an unknown source.

 **Appearance:** Looks like the original Gundam Throne Drei, however its shoulders look like the NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto including the binders, and the Trikeros from the Blitz Gundam


	23. The Land of Peace

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in the reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter. And a big thanks to my co-writers, Knightwolf1875, Titanic X, and 117Jorn for assisting me with the previous chapters.**

 **OC request are officially dropped so don't bother sending me anymore. They will return back in the sequel. Before you start making any rants, I have not forgotten your requests. They are simply on hold for the sequel.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 20:** The Land of Peace

* * *

 **(Begin INSANITY by Masami Okui)**

 **(Electric Guitar and Bass)** _The screen opens to a cutaway of the Angel's face then shifts to the Stardust wielding its GN Katana and finally to the Cosmic looking off to the side. The scene cuts away to reveal the title_

 **(Heavy Rock Instrumental)** _Cuts to the Archangel with Stardust shouldering its Buster Cleaver then the camera passes over the Cosmic kneeling with its Beam Magnum Custom held in its hand and finally zooms into the cockpit of the Angel as Tsubasa looks up with a small grin. The camera zooms out as the three Gundams launch into the sky until the Angel comes down slashing the camera with its GN Blade Bit_

 **(Kuroi niji ga~)** _Cuts to a scene with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto separately looking at their GP Bases before appearing in their pilot suits_

 **(Brightness ugomeita~)** _Kira looks up at the sky while Cagalli looks at him dressed as a freedom fighter before she turns wearing a green dress with Athrun in the background, looking at a pendant with a sorrowful expression_

 **(Fukaku nemuru~)** _Cuts to Mu La Flaga with the Skygrasper, Makoto Nanaya with the Impact Gundam, Noel Vermillion with the Bolverk Gundam, and Catherine Hoffman with the Crossbolt Saber_

 **(Sei wo tsuki ugokasu)** _The Comet Gundam lands on a metal surface, grinding its feet across while its single eye glows as it brings up its Twin Buster Rifle and fires_

 **(Electronica Instruments)** _Images of the Azazel, Xuanzang, Genoace Blazer, and Ars Goetia appear_

 **(Honoo ni ukabu shinjitsu ima)** _Cuts to Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol standing in front of the camera with the Duel, Buster, and Blitz behind them resting in their berths_

 **(Kono mi ezuki hai ni natte mo)** _A figure cloaked in black with a lone visible red eye swings their arm out as Bio-Drones and several robotic beasts advance through a burning city_

 **(Isshun no mirai erabe yo [Go or back?])** _The scene reveals cutaways of the combined Gundams: the Starwing firing its Wing Rifle, the Meteor blasting its Twin GN Hyper Burst Cannons, the Seraph spreading its arms to release a storm of GN particles, and the Valkyrie slashing at the camera with its Valkyrie Blade_

 **(Chorus)** _Cuts to the Angel on one knee in a burning forest, holding both of its beam sabers in both hands as it boosts towards the camera, zooming toward its eyes_

 **(Togatta knife tsukitsuke rareru)** _The scene cuts to a beam being blocked by the Comet as it burst out of the smoke and fired its Buster Rifle at a transformed Cosmic, the Gundam returning fire with its Beam Magnum as the two energies collided with each other_

 **(Torawareta kokoro ga)** _The Stardust and Ars Goetia engage in a sword duel as the battle mask of the black-gold Gundam opens to reveal the 'heat vent' while the six eyes of the demonic Gundam turn blood red_

 **(Sakenda koe wo kiki nogasa nai nara)** _Cuts to Hera praying before a bright light strikes her in the center of her chest then cuts to an image of several Bio-Drones firing tracer energy rounds at the Angel as it weaves past them, wielding a beam saber. Inside the cockpit, Tsubasa's eyes melded into the X-shaped pupils of an Xccelerator_

 **(Maiyo iwa nai~)** _Lacus Clyne plays with her Haros before noticing a brown-haired figure in the distance smiling at her_

 **(Kurai yami demo…)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira standing back-to-back as they look into the starry night sky_

 **(Hard Rock Instrumental)** _Shifts to the Aile Strike, Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic launching from the Archangel as they avoid several missiles and beams fired at them. A large mobile suit fires a bluish-green beam at the four Gundams, forcing them to raise their shields in defense. Out of the smoke, the Aile Strike and a larger shadowed Gundam with glowing blue eyes charges at the massive mobile suit_

 **(Fading Instruments)** _Cuts to a freeze frame of the bridge crew, the Heliopolis gang, the Gundam pilots, and the Gundams in front of the Archangel_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Overseas**

After the recovery of the Gundam pilots, Cagalli, the mobile suits, and the Skygrasper, the engineers were working overtime to repair the three suits. However, the Angel and Stardust utilized GN Drives which was technology they had no idea how to reforge or repair so they had to rely on Tsubasa, Haruto, and Kyo in repairing them.

They also had to rely mostly on the Strike, Crossbolt Saber, Bolverk, Impact, and Mu's Skygrasper for defense until further notice. However, the group had no idea that sooner or later they'd be getting help in a very unexpected way.

"Geez… Talk about a mess!" Kyo remarked as he looked at the damaged machines.

Makoto glanced at the golden-eyed youth. "You mean the Stardust looking like a piece of crap?"

Kyo's eye twitched in annoyance, "Yes…" He begrudgingly admitted. "Much as I hate to admit it…"

Tsubasa joined the two. "I'm actually just glad to be alive…" he remarked. "Especially considering how hard we had to fight that last battle."

The three stood there and contemplated what was going to happen next.

"So what do we do now?" Makoto questioned.

"For now, we'll have to make repairs as quick as possible. I have a feeling that ZAFT isn't done with us yet." Tsubasa stated.

* * *

 **Orb Union - Hidden Hangar**

The dark blue shape of the Unicorn Dracon was barely visible in the darkness of the hangar, but that suited the Gundam just fine. He wasn't that much of a people mech anyway. Well, under some circumstances he wasn't.

Actually, he was far from antisocial, but in this new world, one had to be extremely careful. Especially given the fact that most of the people of this world's current generation were broken. And in more ways than one. Upon his arrival, the sheer, unbridled _hatred_ he sensed was enough to cause him to go offline for a few hours. By the time he had come to, he was securely hidden away in an underground hangar of this nation, laid flat against the wall of the hangar as they poured over his frame and technology. Thankfully the people of this nation - Orb - were more than willing to allow him to stay, and he had actually managed to work out an agreement with them. If they gave him shelter and safety, he'd help them perfect their own mobile suit program by giving them motion data and other data pertaining to his frame's basic construction, as well as provide them with adequate firepower, seeing as how he was the most powerful mobile suit they currently had.

The only thing was, in order to obtain the agreement, he also had to remain hidden lest any spies be onto the Orb government's project. (It helped he had informed them of the possibility of spies within their ranks, having sensed terror coming from two of them - notably the Seiran family members who had been present at the time - before he informed Lord Attha of the news privately later that day.) The Chief Representative had assigned him to be watched by the young woman who he had gotten to know quite well, and the two had formed a bit of a friendship. (Although he still felt homesick himself.)

The Gundam huffed a bit through his vents as he tapped a finger against his arm. His Newtype senses were humming at that moment, as his psychoframe was beginning to tingle ever so slightly. ' _Something's gonna happen…_ ' he mused as he lifted his head up.

"Hey, big guy, I'm back." Came the voice of one, Erica Simmons.

The Gundam looked at her. "Good to see you, Ms. Simmons," he said. "Anything new in the outside world?" His tone of voice was joking, but at the same time serious.

"Well, now that you've asked about it, our computer friend detected a vessel near the borders of Orb." The woman replied.

The Gundam inclined his head a bit. "Oh? That's nothing unusual," he stated. "Ships come and go all the time, right?"

"Not any ship with _these_ specifications." Erica brought up her TACPAD and typed on a recorded satellite image then send it over to the Dracon's mainframe.

A hum came from the machine. "I see… That's… what kind of ship is that?" he asked her, leaning in a bit.

"The Earth Forces' new warship, the _Archangel_." The chief engineer of the Astray program replied. "The same ship that's been rumored to carry mobile suits stronger than the rumored G-Weapons."

The Gundam's optics dimmed a little. "I've heard the rumors. But to think they'd get this far…" His head suddenly snapped up as he felt a twinge in his processor. "There's trouble coming…" he said grimly.

"Trouble?" Erica inclined her head in confusion.

He turned his gaze to her. "Yeah. Incoming enemies. I think… you called them ZAFT, right?"

"That's right," She nodded then narrowed her eyes. "Are ZAFT military personnel seriously considering battling near our waters?"

The Gundam folded his arms. "I've detected them coming closer. They're after that ship, I think," he hummed. "And that's something that you condone, right? Your philosophy?"

"Orb is neutral after all. We can't interfere." Erica stated. However, a sly grin appeared on her face. "But we never said about letting a third party join in." She hinted.

The Gundam's optics flickered before he chuckled. "Oh, I like your way of thinking, Ms. Simmons!" he remarked with a laugh.

"At least someone values it." The brunette stated. "Go out there and kick them off our lands, would you?"

The mech nodded. "I'll do my best," he said. He gave a salute and turned, making his way towards the lift that would take him to the catapults.

Of course, things were about to get… rather interesting in this fight…

* * *

 **Orb territorial waters -** _ **Archangel**_

The entire ship was in trouble.

CIC had just reported that the four stolen G-Weapons were coming after them right now and at the worst possible time.

Despite the sleepless nights to fix up the three damaged Gundams, they were only able to make minimal repairs. With Kat's help, Tsubasa was able to repair the GN Drive, but the Agios Funnels were heavily damaged so he had no choice but to remove them and the wings. The Stardust had been the bigger challenge since it had lost both arms and a leg so they had to replace it with spare parts from the Strike, Impact, and Bolverk, but nearly all of its armaments were gone. The Cosmic only needed a change in fuel, but it had lost both of its Armed Armor DE wing shields, which had been the source of Haruto's defensive capabilities due to the I-Field generators in the shields.

And on top of that, they were nearing the limits of what the ship could do. Damage was already visible as the ship desperately fought back. The Aegis, Duel, Buster, and Blitz Gundams were definitely coming, and they were in dire need of assistance.

"Damn ZAFT bastards. Can't even let us have a moment of peace without them shooting at us." Kyo cursed, running a systems check on his mobile suit to make sure it was able to properly utilize the half-repaired leg and right arm.

"Gee, ya think?" Makoto asked dryly

"That's enough! We've got bigger problems on our hands. ZAFT wants us dead so it's time we return the favor." Tsubasa ordered, slipping his helmet on.

The two nodded. "Right," they said as one.

"Here's the plan. By our estimates, we'll be nearing Orb's territory soon. If things go as I believe them to, we should be safe from ZAFT for the time being until we can make repairs. So we need to repel these bastards as much as possible. Don't let any of them get close to the ship." Tsubasa informed the rest of the MS Team.

A chorus of affirmatives rang out in reply.

"Then get ready to enter the battlefield. We've got a tough battle ahead of us." The white-haired pilot stated.

* * *

 **Orb Union - Hidden Hangar**

The dark blue Gundam stepped onto the catapult, holding his beam magnum at the ready and his cloak covering the majority of his frame. He checked his arsenal before he crouched, the clamps locking over his feet.

He waited until he heard Ms. Simmons's voice over the comm system.

"Okay. You're clear to launch," she said.

The mech nodded. "Roger."

The lights turned green a moment later and he crouched a bit more. "Captain Joseph 'Seph' Matthews… Unicorn Gundam Dracon… LAUNCHING!" he cried.

The catapult fired, sending him rocketing down the tunnel and out of the hangar into the clear blue sky. Hs spread his wings and kicked on his turbines, becoming like a phantom out of the past as he sped in the direction of the fighting.

' _Time to see if these kids are as broken as the rest of the generation here…_ ' he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Battle near Orb's Waters**

The Buster linked both of its weapons together to form the high-powered sniper rifle and used it to fire a beam that struck a section of the _Archangel_ 's left engine.

The Bolverk descended from above, firing its beam rifle at its sister unit. However, Dearka had noticed this and moved his flight platform out of the way.

"You're starting to annoy me, you little gnat!" The blonde dark-skinned Coordinator snarled, taking his high-powered rifle apart then aimed both of the Buster's weapons at the azure G-Weapon.

A roar of pure fury reached his com-link, surprising the Buster pilot as the Impact came in with the Strike's spare Aile Pack and punched his mobile suit directly in the face with its pile-bunker tonfa.

"Dearka!" Nicol cried out as his Blitz engaged the Impact, firing at it with his own beam rifle at the black/orange mobile suit.

The Impact barely managed to dodge the attack, and Nicol gritted his teeth in frustration.

Makoto smirked tauntingly. "Hah! You can't hit for shit! This is gonna be fun for me." The girl popped her neck and got ready to go another round with the Impact's fellow G-Weapon.

The black and grey mecha fired at her again, trying to hit her. Makoto used the Aile Striker's shield to block the beams then returned fire with a spare 57mm Beam Rifle. She gritted her teeth as she held the shield in front of her unit's chest. "Dammit…!" she muttered.

Meanwhile the Angel, Strike, Stardust, and Cosmic were on top of the _Archangel_ 's hull, utilizing beam rifles to repel the ZAFT mobile suits. While their repairs were holding, they were only temporary, so they had to be extra careful to avoid getting hit. The Strike hardly had any damage since the last battle, but that didn't mean that Kira had to let his guard down.

"Eat this!" Yzak roared, firing the Assault Shroud's railgun at the four Gundams, forcing them to avoid it as it struck the hull.

"Yzak, look out!" Athrun warned the Duel pilot as the Crossbolt Saber came in wielding a beam saber.

"Dammit!" The silver-haired Coordinator snarled, unsheathing his own beam saber to parry Kat's own.

"Don't think you'll get away from me!" Catherine yelled, pushing her Gundam's thrusters to the max as it entered a power struggle with the Duel. The two machines were evenly matched, or so it seemed. The Crossbolt Saber was somewhat stronger, but not by much. Catherine had to admit, this was the closest she'd ever been pushed to the limit.

"Let's see if you'll still be brave after _this_!" Yzak smirked as he pressed a button on his console. The Duel's six-tubed missile launcher aimed at the Crossbolt's face then fired an explosive projectile directly into the main camera, blinding Kat temporarily.

"AHHH!" The redhead cried out as the explosion shook her up in her cockpit. The damaged Crossbolt began to waver as pieces of its 'mask' and paint came off.

"Now you're mine!" Yzak roared as the Duel raised its beam saber to cut down the ugly G-Weapon before the Strike arrived at the knick of time, using its own beam saber to cut the emitter of the Duel's saber with pinpoint accuracy. "What!?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Kira?!" Kat said in surprise.

Said brunette released a war cry as he kicked the Duel off its flight platform then blasted the aircraft with the Strike's Igelstellung. The MS craft exploded in a blaze of orange and yellow.

"Damn you!" Yzak yelled, enraged of being knocked off so easily. The Duel used its own thrusters to orientate itself then fired its railgun at the two mobile suits. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!"

"Yzak!" Nicol called out to his comrade while the Impact charged at him. He gritted his teeth and fired his beam rifle to keep it back, but the orange/black mobile suit continued its pursuit.

"You're going down!" Makoto declared as she reared her Gundam's fist back then threw it forward, aiming the piledriver tonfa at the head of the Blitz. Nicol gritted his teeth as he barely dodged the attack, only getting his machine's armor scrapped. It was just luck, but it did save him from being turned into a pulp.

He whipped around and glanced at the Impact, his eyes narrowing as he aimed his mobile suit's gun at it. Not even a second later he pulled the trigger, the beam streaking right for the Impact. The projectile struck the Aile Pack on the Impact's back, destroying it and sending Makoto's MS falling from the sky. The girl cried out as she landed in the water hard.

"I got it!" Nicol cheered, proud of taking out at least one of the enemy machines.

"Nicol, focus!" Athrun shouted as he fired at the Strike, who dodged and retaliated with its own beam rifle.

The Blitz pilot shook his head just in time to see a large red beam fired at him, courtesy of the Angel's GN Eclipse Cannons. The black/grey G-Weapon managed to avoid it, but it had to sacrifice its own flight platform in order to do so.

"Dammit…" Nicol muttered.

Dearka on the other hand returned fire, aiming for the Angel in response. "See if you can avoid this!" the blonde pilot shouted.

"I won't let you!" Noel interjected, the Bolverk transforming from its MA Mode to MS in a split second as it intercepted the shot from the Buster's own weaponry. The high-powered beam blasted through the azure mobile suit's right arm and wing, causing the blonde girl to cry out.

"Noel!" Haruto called out as he watched the Bolverk land harshly on the right 'leg' of the _Archangel_.

Dearka was surprised he got in a hit, but then he regained himself and returned to the battle at hand. He aimed at the other machines on the white warship.

"Bastard!" Kyo snarled, bringing up his beam rifle along with the Angel and the Cosmic as they prepared to take down the Buster.

Only for a dark blur to make its move first. A shape that looked eerily like a ghost flashed past them as a beam rifle sounded shortly after. The shape whipped around and came to a hover, letting the pilots get a good look at it.

The newcomer was entirely cloaked, including the head. The tattered ends of its brown cloak flapped in the breeze, and beneath the hood a pair of violet lights flashed briefly before vanishing. A beam rifle was held loosely in the cloaked figure's hand.

"Well… so this is the famous warship, hm?" an unfamiliar voice said over the comms. "Not too surprising, but… this is as far as you go."

"Who are you?" Tsubasa demanded cooly, narrowing his eyes at the newcomer.

"Just call me an ally for now," the figure replied, aiming at the incoming Buster. "And your protector. Your machines look far too damaged to really contribute much to the battle. So leave them to me!" He fired a split second later, aiming for the Buster's flight unit. But Dearka was not about to let him get in a shot, as he fired first. The newcomer returned fire, the two blasts canceling each other out. But that gave the newcomer a chance to strike.

He drew his weapon under his cloak and then sped in, looking more like a ghost than anything. Dearka's eyes went wide as he watched the newcomer speed in, and then in a flash, a beam saber was drawn and he attacked the Buster at close range, driving his sword into the Guul and leaping away, this time allowing his cloak to be blown open by the explosion as the Buster leapt off its damaged craft.

The newcomer's cloak flapped around its frame as the pilot flared the pair of draconic wings on his unit's back, exposing a rather imposing wingspan that was equipped with what looked like fin funnels. On the right arm rested a modified version of the Banshee's Armed Armor BS, but looking slimmer and allowing for the right hand to be free for defense. A shield rested on the left arm and equipped to it were what looked like funnels, but with a clawed tip on the front. A pair of shoulder missile pods was visible on its shoulder guards and a pair of beam pistols were on the side skirt armor. And the entire machine was covered in dark blue armor, but the faceplate was pure white. Around the mobile suit's neck hung a chain on which dangled a small metal object. But what really stood out was the glowing greenish-white Psychoframe. The optics were a bright violet, and they seemed to shimmer briefly before flashing.

Tsubasa and the others could only gape in shock.

"Is that… the Cosmic?!" Kira exclaimed in surprise.

"Can't be! It's part of the same model as Haruto's mobile suit." Kyo interjected.

Even the bridge crew were stumped. They had no idea what to think since there was a mobile suit that bore similarities to one of their own.

The dark blue machine looked at the _Archangel_ before its optics flared and the pilot dove down, flying right for the Aegis as it tried to sneak up on the Earth Alliance ship. "Oh, no you don't!" he shouted, his machine's hand flying for the shield and drawing out a physical sword, but pressing a button on the hilt to coat the edges in beam energy. "You will not get this ship!"

Athrun yelped and barely avoided the strike as the unknown unit sped past, barely hitting his machine's arm. He aimed the beam rifle and fired a few shots, but the dark colored machine flipped and weaved with the skill that could only come from experience. And yet, the way it moved was so much more fluid than that of a normal mobile suit. This made Kyo wonder if the pilot possessed an Alaya Vijnana System, too. It did seem possible.

The shots missed the machine as the pilot sped in again, this time vectoring right for the Aegis. Athrun was surprised by this and he tried to avoid the next attack, which he did, but barely. What he did _not_ expect though was for the newcomer to whip his machine's frame around and deliver a roundhouse kick that knocked him off his own Guul. The machine's pilot then drove his sword into the Guul and blew it up before retreating, and hovered in front of the damaged _Archangel_ and its mobile suits.

"So… you boys ready to try again? Because if that's the case, then you'll lose worse than you did today," the pilot said, flaring his machine's optics. "And believe me, it will be worse."

Athrun frowned. If they lose the Legged Ship now then there wouldn't be another chance. However, if the country did what he expected them to do then he'll have a way to infiltrate the so-called Land of Peace with his team. "Everyone, retreat back to the ship." He ordered the rest of the Zala Team.

"What!? We can't just-" Yzak started to argue, but Athrun wasn't having it.

"That's enough, Yzak! We can't do anything any further. Let's return to the ship and make a plan then."

The Duel pilot snarled, but followed his comrades reluctantly. He glanced back at the hovering dark blue MS and swore to take it down for this humiliating defeat.

The Zala Team sped off as fast as they could, retreating into the distance.

The newcomer seemed satisfied as he had his machine holster its sword and folded its arms across the chest before nodding his machine's head. "Good. They're skilled, but they need to learn that war is not all about just following orders," he mused to himself.

He turned his machine back to the _Archangel._ "You guys look like you're in rough shape," he said.

He also seemed to be ignoring the numerous guns trained on him from the mobile suits.

At least until he heard Tsubasa's voice. "Just who are you?"

The machine raised its hands. "Take it easy. I'm with Orb," the pilot said.

"Like we'd believe that piss-poor excuse! The last time someone tried to convince us with that tale, we ended up fighting." Kyo shot back.

"It's true," the pilot said. "If you need confirmation, just contact Orb's leader. He knows me."

Right at that opportune moment came the Orb Fleet. Dozens of battleships aiming their cannons at the Legged Ship.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes. "Do I have your word that what you say is true?"

The pilot nodded his machine's head. "You have a soldier's honor," he said.

With a sigh, the Angel pilot sent the command. "All units. Stand down." One by one, the mobile suits lowered their weapons. "Captain, is Cagalli on the bridge with you?" He asked Murrue.

Murrue's voice came on the comm shortly after. _"She is,"_ she replied. _"Why?"_

"Switching to open-channel." He said, pressing a switch on his console. "Cagalli. It's time to reveal who you really are. And I mean it."

The Orb princess was surprised he had known, but she decided to act on it. " _Right,_ " she said. She got on the comms. " _Attention Orb vessels! This is Cagalli Yula Athha! You will let us into Orb territory right now!_ "

The admiral in charge of the fleet was not too surprised, but he was suspicious of her. " _I'm afraid that without evidence to support your claim, we cannot let you in, and as such, will exercise our right to defend ourselves._ "

" _Then contact my father at once! Contact Lord Uzumi Nara Athha!_ " Cagalli insisted.

The admiral frowned at her statement, but he still had his orders. And on top of it, the unit that had just saved them was on their side. He reluctantly complied. _"As you wish, Princess."_

The dark blue mobile suit hovering overhead turned and flew back towards the Orb fleet, hovering closer to the ship that led the battle fleet. The unit touched down and its wings folded against its back as it stood on the deck of the ship, its cloak flapping around its frame. The way it looked at the Earth Alliance warship was strangely human, or maybe it was just the way the pilot had the head positioned at a slight angle.

The fleet proceeded to guide the ship into Orb waters.

The _Archangel_ followed the instructions of the Orb admiral until they were safely placed inside of a secret docking port within a cliffside.

Down in the MS hangar, all of the mobile suits were situated in their berths with engineers frantically running around and performing check-ups on the Gundams. All of the pilots were out and resting. Fatigue evident by the beads of sweat and dead looks in their eyes. After fighting for so long, they managed to find sanctuary at last… at least, for the moment.

Though the question on everyone's mind was… who or what was that dark blue mobile suit?

* * *

 **[BREAK]**

* * *

 _Cuts to the Dracon pulling out its sword from its shield. An image of a man in a pilot suit appears beside it._

* * *

 _Cuts to the Duel Assault Shroud firing its railgun, missiles, and beam rifle. Yzak appears in front of it with a hand on his hip and a cocky grin on his face._

* * *

 **[BREAK]**

* * *

 **ZAFT MS Submarine**

After the sub recovered the Zala Team and began making repairs on their machines, the four G-Weapon pilots were situated in a meeting room after receiving a report from the Orb Fleet that they had driven the Legged Ship away from their territory.

"This announcement is nothing but a pile of crap!" Yzak declared, slamming his hand down on the table as he glared at the report sent to them as if expecting it to combust from the heat of his gaze.

"Are they honestly expecting us to believe that the Legged Ship already left their territory?" Dearka remarked. "That's their solution? They're treating us like complete fools."

Athrun said nothing. Instead, he kept planning for a way into the sovereign nation.

Dearka continued with a smirk on his face. "Maybe it's because we have a _raw_ commander."

"Dearka!" Nicol reprimanded the Buster pilot.

"That's irrelevant." Athrun spoke up, garnering surprised looks from the rest of the Zala Team. "But unfortunately, you can't deny that this is Orb's official response. So you can complain all you like about how they're a bunch of liars, but it's not going to change the situation that we're in."

"Say what?!" Yzak growled, glaring at his 'commanding officer'.

"If we forced our way in, it would only turn into a diplomatic scandal." The Aegis pilot reasoned.

The two teens glared at one another… until Yzak huffed in amusement.

"You're analysis is impressingly rational, Athrun." The Duel pilot smirked. "Oops. Commander Zala." Yzak said sarcastically.

"Hold on there." Dearka interjected. "Are you saying we have to just accept their word and just leave?"

"We'll ask Carpinteria to apply some _official_ pressure. But if there's no quick resolution…" Athrun narrowed his eyes. "We'll sneak in." This tidbit garnered looks of interest from his fellow G-Weapon pilots. "Does that meet with your _approval_?"

The other three looked at one another before looking back at Athrun.

"We're gonna check the whereabouts of the Legged Ship, right?" Nicol asked.

"Yes, because whatever the situation is here, our opponent is a sovereign nation. We can't take any hasty action against them without evidence of some sort." The blue-haired pilot explained.

Dearka however wasn't too keen on sneaking around. "We can just force our way in!" he remarked. "It'll work because we know the Legged Ship is there!"

"This is nothing like Heliopolis." Athrun countered. "The size of their forces _and_ I don't have to tell you how advanced their military technology is. Officially, they're neutral. But behind the scenes, they are a cause of great concern to us."

Yzak finally smirked. "Hm. Fine. I'll go along with this," he said. "But if it were up to me, we'd be forcing our way in." He took off towards the door with Dearka following his friend close behind. "I can't disagree with the son of Committee Chairman Zala now, can I?" He remarked sarcastically, opening the door. "Well, sneaking in sounds fun too. And there's always the possibility…" The Duel pilot glanced back at his so-called CO with a dark grin on his scarred face. "That I'll finally get to see the faces of the pilots of those mobile suits!"

Athrun looked a bit shocked by the remark. Nicol on the other hand watched the other youth with concern in his brown eyes. ' _I hope we're not getting into big trouble…_ ' Nicol thought worriedly.

* * *

 **Onoguro**

Beneath the hidden dock, Orb engineers worked tirelessly on repairing the _Archangel_ 's damaged hull. However, inside was a matter altogether different.

The students from Heliopolis and the mobile suit pilots were all gathered in the mess hall to discuss their options.

"Man… I never thought I'd come to Orb in such a manner…" Tolle remarked.

Kuzzey on the other hand was a bit concerned. "Hey… what happens… in this case?" he asked the others. "You think… we can disembark?"

Sai looked up. "Hm? Disembark?"

"Yeah, don't we at least get a chance to see our parents?" Noel asked, happy to be back home, but a little sad that they couldn't leave.

"I say it's bullshit!" Makoto pouted, looking down at her meal with irritation. "I mean, we're Orb citizens! Why can't we just visit our families?"

"Look at it from Orb's point of view." Tsubasa spoke up as he lounged in a chair with a bottle of water. "To them, the Earth Forces are a destructive force along with ZAFT. They wish to remain neutral. If they were caught hoarding the _Archangel_ , they'd have a political problem on their hands from both the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs."

Kuzzey realized he did have a point. But still… "I know we're not allowed to leave our group during a mission, but still… maybe some time off?"

"I wouldn't say there's no possibility," Neumann replied. "For one thing, repairs will require the ship to be in dock for some time."

"That's right!" Kuzzey chirped.

"However, this is a difficult nation," Neumann continued. "It's amazing enough they allowed us to enter their nation like this. In other words, it's up to Orb. We won't know either way until the captain and the others return."

"So for now, we just sit here on our asses and wait." Kyo remarked with a scoff. "Gotta love the military…"

"But our parents are here…" Miriallia looked upset. "Doesn't that matter?"

Neumann's face softened. "You want to see them?" he asked.

That got everyone. They all looked at him, unsure of what to think or even ask. But then he smiled a bit. "Then I hope you get to see them."

Kira, who had just entered unnoticed, looked down at the two containers of water he was carrying. He left the room without anyone noticing his presence.

He had someone to see, anyway, especially given what was going through her mind at the moment.

Flay's room was not that far, which was a good thing. He entered to see her sitting on her bed, Birdie perched on the console for a monitor. The image flickered a bit before resorting to static. "Flay?"

She looked in his direction. Kira approached her with the water bottles. "Do you want to have a look outside?"

"No… Not really," she muttered.

Kira stepped closer to her bed and handed her a water bottle. "Here."

Flay took it gratefully. "Thanks," she said softly.

Kira sat down beside her on the bed, a concerned look on his face. "They say we may be able to disembark," he told her, hoping some good news would cheer her up.

"Oh…" Flay wasn't too thrilled about that.

"You have a home here in Orb, right?" the brown-haired Coordinator asked.

"Yes, I do… But no one lives there," Flay explained. "My mom died when I was little, and… Well…"

Kira grimaced. Flay's dad had survived but they had received no news that he had made it home. "Oh…" He looked crestfallen before he felt pressure on his shoulder. A quick glance showed him that Flay was leaning her head on him as if seeking comfort.

* * *

 **Athha Mansion**

"As you know, our nation is neutral." Came the voice of Uzumi Nara Athha.

"Yes." Murrue nodded from her place at the long dining table with Mu and Natarle by her sides.

"Therefore, the official line is that our forces chased your ship from our territorial waters." Lord Athha explained.

"I see." The captain of the _Archangel_ replied. "Then the reason you saved us was because we had your daughter on board with us, correct?"

Uzumi narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think I would risk the safety of this nation and its people, all for the sake of one little girl?"

"Excuse me for implying that," Murrue said quickly.

The man across from them looked… tired, for lack of a better word. "Things would be so much easier if it were that simple." He stated. "There's Heliopolis… The children of this nation that became involved and are volunteering as soldiers. And the achievements of the X-Numbers in battle after battle." A hard look appeared in Uzumi's eyes. "I've gone over this before. Would it have been wiser for me to protect the nation's people and just let that ship and mobile suits go ahead and sink?" He gauged the reactions of the Earth Forces officers. Murrue and Mu seemed to take all of it in stride, but Natarle looked ready to argue. "And even at this very moment, I'm still wondering if I made the right decision."

"I'm terribly sorry," Murrue began, "about Heliopolis and the children." She paused for a moment. "It's not like my words carry any weight to them. But I'd like to say as an individual that I'm terribly sorry for what happened."

"No, forget it. There's plenty of blame for us to share." Lord Athha waved off her concern. "It seems to be an inherent problem of our nation. The reason we maintain our position as a neutral state is because we don't _want_ to face either Naturals or Coordinators as enemies. We can't carry out these intentions without power." He grimaced. "And yet with power, we become a target. I'm sure, as soldiers, you don't want to have this kind of discussion."

"I can understand what you're saying, Lord Uzumi," Murrue said as she leaned forward. "However, we…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down, obviously torn about something.

Uzumi took the brunette's silence as a chance for him to get on with the _real_ discussion. "In any case, we should explain to you the main reason why we didn't let your ship be destroyed."

Murrue, Mu, and Natarle tensed up at the man's seemingly barren expression.

"We would like all of the combat data from the mobile suits you have aboard your vessel and the loan of their pilots, including the Coordinator known as Kira Yamato for technical cooperation with Morgenroete." Uzumi suggested. "And I do mean _all_ of your mobile suits."

Mu glanced at the Captain, wondering what the game plan was for this type of situation while Natarle seethed at the audacity of Orb for demanding such a thing from the _Archangel_. Murrue seemed the most surprised. If Orb engineers got their hands on the data from the Strike, along with the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, or the rest of the Gundams...

"We're willing to provide you, and your ship, with extensive assistance, if you agree." The Lion of Orb offered.

The buxom brunette shot up from her seat. "Lord Uzumi, but that is…!" Murrue exclaimed incredulously, but noticed the man's hardened gaze. It would seem that no matter what she said, he would not be deterred from his goal.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ **\- Crew Deck**

Hera sat on her bunk while playing with Haruto's spiky hair. "Hey, I never asked but… why is your hair shaped like the rear of a duck?"

The Cosmic pilot felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. "That's… kind of a heritatical thing."

"Heritatical?" The girl inclined her head in confusion.

"Genetic. It's from my dad's side of the family." Haruto answered. "No matter what we do, the men in our family will always have spiky hair like this."

"I think it looks cute." The lavender-haired girl giggled. "Dark grey and pink seem to fit you so well."

"It's not pink! It's magenta!" The Gundam pilot whined. Hera couldn't help but giggle at his tone of voice.

"I can walk on my own!" came the voice of Cagalli, sounding as if she were struggling from outside of Haruto's quarters.

The two looked at each other in confusion before Haruto got up and walked to the door. He slowly opened it and he was surprised to see the blonde girl… in a green dress. Beside her walked an older woman, who looked like she was an aide of some sort.

"You mustn't!" the woman insisted.

Everyone else who had heard the commotion was gathered outside as well, watching in amazement at the Princess of Orb. She looked… very regal… if her attitude wasn't a giveaway that she disliked it.

Flay and Kira were part of that group. "What's the big deal anyway?" Flay muttered under her breath as Cagalli walked past the group.

"Damn…" Kyo muttered in awe as he watched the blonde and her aide leave. "I knew she'd look good in a dress… but not _that_ good."

Tsubasa promptly slapped the Stardust pilot in the back of the head. "Idiot."

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "What!?" he remarked. "I was just saying!"

"Keep your comments to yourself." The Angel pilot reprimanded his friend. "She _is_ a princess after all."

Kyo huffed, puffing his cheeks in annoyance. "Fine." He mumbled. He never noticed the jealous looks on Makoto or Noel's faces.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"I'm against it! This nation is dangerous!" Natarle snapped to the others.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Mu asked her. "Get off here and _swim_ all the way to Alaska?!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" she protested. "We should be the ones to pay for the repairs!"

"I understand what you're saying," Murrue remarked as she looked at both. Her arms were placed on her desk as they all were gathered in her room. "But do you think the situation will only end there?"

Both glanced at her curiously.

"Lord Uzumi didn't say it, but I'm sure they're under pressure from ZAFT," Murrue continued. "Yet they chose to protect us. You know why, right?"

Natarle was silent as she considered Murrue's words.

"Well, if you say so, Captain. I don't have the authority to say otherwise," she said. "As far as this case is concerned, I will bring it up when we arrive in Alaska." With a salute, she turned and left the room.

Mu couldn't hold in a smirk. "Not just this case, no doubt," he mused.

Murrue smiled back as he leaned in on her desk. "I feel bad for the kid and what we're putting him through again."

The captain nodded. "Right," she murmured. She sighed and then buried her face in her arms.

The Mobile Armor pilot hesitated at seeing her like this, but then he reached out and patted her on the back, only to stop at her next words.

"Stop it, Commander," she muttered. "That's sexual harassment."

Mu blinked in bewilderment as he looked at his hand. "Is it?" he muttered.

* * *

 **Beneath Onoguro...**

" _ **Beginning simulation."**_ A synthetic male voice spoke as a computer program ran data from the mobile suits aboard the _Archangel_.

Appearing on a holographic field was the Crossbolt Saber and standing across from it was a red, black, and gold mobile suit with a frame unlike anything any human had ever seen. The glowing yellow visor shimmered as it glared at the unorthodox Gundam.

The Crossbolt brought up its Thorn hand cannon and fired an acidic round at the MS, but it weaved right past the bullet and activated a set of beam sabers that seemed to be mounted on the forearms. The glowing red plasma burned brightly as it sliced the barrel of the Gundam's Thorn clean off.

Before the Crossbolt could react, the red mobile suit opened its chest and fired a beam cannon point blank that burned right through the Gundam's armor. The results were a perfect circular hole in the center of the chest as the Crossbolt Saber fell on its back, dead to the world.

" _ **Simulation complete. Subject: Failure."**_ The voice spoke again as the 'corpse' disappeared into data particles.

A split second later, the Cosmic Gundam stood across from it, readying its Hyper Beam Lance.

" _ **Hustler One, Nineball Seraph R, commencing next simulation."**_ The red mobile suit's visor flared as it lunged at the dark grey Gundam to continue its observations.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

After receiving their orders, the pilots mounted their mobile suits and trailed behind a military jeep at the dead of night. All of the Gundams had their weapons removed and their Phase Shift armor deactivated.

The thick fog masked their presence from any civilian eyes, but it did little to quiet the rhythm of their heavy footsteps. The only way anybody could tell where they are would be the glowing optics of the Gundams.

The group kept walking for a few more miles until they came to a stop at two concealed doors.

The doors open as the group of mobile suits prepared to enter and undergo their repairs. Along with their pilots' future support for Orb.

* * *

 **Water's Edge...**

The water lapped at the shore's edge, the only other sounds being the footsteps of the two agents sent to meet them. Both were told to expect the incoming soldiers, and to give them instructions on what to do next. The first thing they heard was the sound of something breaking the water, and they both turned to observe four figures emerging from the depths of the ocean, clad in blue and blue-green scuba gear.

The first person reached up to remove their mask, exposing their face. "Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset Team," he said introducing himself.

The first man stepped forward and held out his hand. "Welcome… to the Land of Peace…" he said.

* * *

 **(Begin Boogie Back by Miyu Inoue)**

 **(Boogie Back)** _The screen opens to reveal Cagalli and Lacus pass by each other_

 **(Instrumental)** _Cuts to Cagalli sitting in the backseat of a car as she watches the city go by in the land of Orb_

 **(Tobidashita timing)** _Cuts to Tsubasa on a beach chair reading a book_

 **(nari hibiku korekushon)** _Kat, Kyo, and Haruto are busy swimming in a pool while playing with a beach ball_

 **(Nigawarai no showtime tada enjite)** _Cuts to Kira and Cagalli on the shoulder of the Strike, watching the sunrise with amazed expressions_

 **(Kuruidashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart)** _Cuts to Lacus singing the lyrics of the song into a microphone_

 **(Nando demo Falling Falling down)** _Cuts to the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic flying towards a battle before a set of missiles explodes in front of them. When the smoke clears, a pair of blue eyes glow from a shadowy MS_

 **((Boogie back) Kimi wo oikakete)** _Cuts to the Impact throwing a punch with the Bolverk holding its beam handguns_

 **(Mune no kodou hayaku naru)** _The Duel, Buster, and Blitz appear side-by-side wielding their given weapons_

 **((Boogie back) Setsuna ni koishita)** _The Crossbolt Saber releases its funnels and fires its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Yume wo mou ichido)** _The Perfect Strike appears wielding all of its Striker Packs_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _The Stardust, wielding its GN Katana, stands back-to-back with the Cosmic which wields its Beam Magnum Custom_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to the Angel looking off to the side while a shadowy MS appears in front of it_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _Cuts to Cagalli looking up with a smile then cuts to two photos: One with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto together and the other with all of the Gundam pilots in it_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _Orb, the Land of Peace, a nation said to be neutral._ Shows Orb citizens going about their daily lives

 _The crew of the Archangel is put on temporary leave while their ship and mobile suits are undergoing repairs._ Reveals the Gundams undergoing maintenance while Kira and Tsubasa supervises it all

 _One by one, each of the crew experiences their own little adventures._ Cuts to Kat kicking her feet by the shores on a beach before shifting to a scene with a room filled with instruments

 _But are these adventures momentous or just humorous?_ Kyo lands on his back with Makoto landing on top of him, their faces inches away from each other.

 **Next Time:** Peaceful Misadventures

 _Enjoy it while you can, Gundam!_ Cuts to an image of the Dracon standing before Erica Simmons

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter and wow, I did not expect to get this done that quick. I figured I'd be done in… three or four months. However, I seriously have to thank Titanic X for all her help.**

 **Oh, and to the asshole who keeps pestering me about me being a liar? Well, you're right. I never committed suicide. I just did it so I could get a few days worth of peace and not have to spend my life at a computer all the time.**

 **To all my friends and readers, I'm sorry I put you all through hell. Really I am. During that time, I was really angry and had a pretty shitty month.**

 **To Doom Marine. Are you seriously still pestering me? Why? Do you think you're some kind of rebel? Does putting down others excite you and get you a hard-on? Are you gonna keep pissing people off when you get older? If so, that's kinda pathetic, dude. I mean, I don't write on this website because of the views, I do it for fun. You think life is all that fun? Nope. It ain't. I do fanfiction so I can at least relax, but you can't even give others that leisure because you suck and your life is sad. I've done nothing to you, yet you keep spouting how I'm the reason you lost shit. Dude, if you knew me in real life, you'd know I don't give a shit about your problems or anyone else. It's your problem, get your act together. I mean, look at me. I know for a fact I can't keep doing this forever. That's why you should just grow up and put a stop to it (which I know you won't because you're** _ **you**_ **). What is it about me that you hate so much that you want to** _ **try**_ **, and I use the word loosely, to ruin my life? What did I ever do to you? What did anybody ever do to you? Are you doing this for attention? Are you trying to make a name for yourself? Eventually, karma's gonna catch up to you and it will not be pretty. So, for once in your short-minded life, grow the hell up.**

 **Wow, that felt good! Cannot tell you how long I've been wanting to say that!**

 **Well, review and comment. Hate it, love it, but just know that you read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	24. Peaceful Misadventures

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in the reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter. And a big thanks to my co-writers, Knightwolf1875, Titanic X, and 117Jorn for assisting me with the previous chapters.**

 **OC requests are officially dropped so don't bother sending me anymore. They will return back in the sequel. Before you start making any rants, I have not forgotten your requests. They are simply on hold for the sequel.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 21:** Peaceful Misadventures

* * *

 **(Begin INSANITY by Masami Okui)**

 **(Electric Guitar and Bass)** _The screen opens to a cutaway of the Angel's face then shifts to the Stardust wielding its GN Katana and finally to the Cosmic looking off to the side. The scene cuts away to reveal the title_

 **(Heavy Rock Instrumental)** _Cuts to the Archangel with Stardust shouldering its Buster Cleaver then the camera passes over the Cosmic kneeling with its Beam Magnum Custom held in its hand and finally zooms into the cockpit of the Angel as Tsubasa looks up with a small grin. The camera zooms out as the three Gundams launch into the sky until the Angel comes down slashing the camera with its GN Blade Bit_

 **(Kuroi niji ga~)** _Cuts to a scene with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto separately looking at their GP Bases before appearing in their pilot suits_

 **(Brightness ugomeita~)** _Kira looks up at the sky while Cagalli looks at him dressed as a freedom fighter before she turns wearing a green dress with Athrun in the background, looking at a pendant with a sorrowful expression_

 **(Fukaku nemuru~)** _Cuts to Mu La Flaga with the Skygrasper, Makoto Nanaya with the Impact Gundam, Noel Vermillion with the Bolverk Gundam, and Catherine Hoffman with the Crossbolt Saber_

 **(Sei wo tsuki ugokasu)** _The Comet Gundam lands on a metal surface, grinding its feet across while its single eye glows as it brings up its Twin Buster Rifle and fires_

 **(Electronica Instruments)** _Images of the Azazel, Xuanzang, Genoace Blazer, and Ars Goetia appear_

 **(Honoo ni ukabu shinjitsu ima)** _Cuts to Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol standing in front of the camera with the Duel, Buster, and Blitz behind them resting in their berths_

 **(Kono mi ezuki hai ni natte mo)** _A figure cloaked in black with a lone visible red eye swings their arm out as Bio-Drones and several robotic beasts advance through a burning city_

 **(Isshun no mirai erabe yo [Go or back?])** _The scene reveals cutaways of the combined Gundams: the Starwing firing its Wing Rifle, the Meteor blasting its Twin GN Hyper Burst Cannons, the Seraph spreading its arms to release a storm of GN particles, and the Valkyrie slashing at the camera with its Valkyrie Blade_

 **(Chorus)** _Cuts to the Angel on one knee in a burning forest, holding both of its beam sabers in both hands as it boosts towards the camera, zooming toward its eyes_

 **(Togatta knife tsukitsuke rareru)** _The scene cuts to a beam being blocked by the Comet as it burst out of the smoke and fired its Buster Rifle at a transformed Cosmic, the Gundam returning fire with its Beam Magnum as the two energies collided with each other_

 **(Torawareta kokoro ga)** _The Stardust and Ars Goetia engage in a sword duel as the battle mask of the black-gold Gundam opens to reveal the 'heat vent' while the six eyes of the demonic Gundam turn blood red_

 **(Sakenda koe wo kiki nogasa nai nara)** _Cuts to Hera praying before a bright light strikes her in the center of her chest then cuts to an image of several Bio-Drones firing tracer energy rounds at the Angel as it weaves past them, wielding a beam saber. Inside the cockpit, Tsubasa's eyes melded into the X-shaped pupils of an Xccelerator_

 **(Maiyo iwa nai~)** _Lacus Clyne plays with her Haros before noticing a brown-haired figure in the distance smiling at her_

 **(Kurai yami demo…)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira standing back-to-back as they look into the starry night sky_

 **(Hard Rock Instrumental)** _Shifts to the Aile Strike, Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic launching from the Archangel as they avoid several missiles and beams fired at them. A large mobile suit fires a bluish-green beam at the four Gundams, forcing them to raise their shields in defense. Out of the smoke, the Aile Strike and a larger shadowed Gundam with glowing blue eyes charges at the massive mobile suit_

 **(Fading Instruments)** _Cuts to a freeze frame of the bridge crew, the Heliopolis gang, the Gundam pilots, and the Gundams in front of the Archangel_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **[First Tale: Kira]**

* * *

 **Onoguro - Hidden MS Hangar**

Kira sat in a rather comfortable chair while across from him, sitting at a desk was a middle-aged woman in a Morgenroete uniform. For some reason, he got this whole 'mom vibe' from the woman.

"Mr. Yamato, it's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted him with a smile.

"Um…" The Coordinator had no idea what to say about that.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Erica Simmons." The woman introduced herself. "I'm the senior engineer of Morgenroete."

Kira wasn't entirely sure on what to say next. "Um, pleased to meet you, Ms. Simmons."

Erica giggled. "Relax, kid. I'm just like you."

"Huh?"

"I'm a Coordinator." She said, shocking the boy.

"Y-you are? I'm sorry, I didn't-" Kira tried to speak, but Erica interjected.

"It's alright. I guess you're used to Coordinators being your enemy that you've hardly had any chance to make any friends among them."

The brown-haired boy looked down. His thoughts drifting back to his childhood with Athrun.

"I assume you know why you're here?" Erica inquired.

"Not really. They just told me that me and my friends were to come here along with our mobile suits." Kira replied.

"Well, there's two reasons why. The first is that we needed your help in creating a Natural-friendly OS for the mobile suits we at Morgenroete are constructing in the defense of Orb." The senior engineer explained.

The young Strike pilot wasn't surprised to hear that. Morgenroete made the G-Weapons on Heliopolis, so why not make mass-production models next? "And the second?" He asked.

Erica leaned on her elbows, folding her hands under her chin as her dark eyes stared into his purple ones. "The second reason is that of the four mobile suits that possess technology _far_ superior to what we have ever seen. I'm sure you know which ones I'm talking about."

"You're talking about the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Crossbolt Saber, right?" Seeing the nod, Kira frowned. "I figured as much."

"We've asked your friends to share their knowledge with us about those mobile suits, but so far, they've refused to cooperate," Erica stated. "And I understand. They have no obligation to explain the secrets of their machines, but there's just so much we could learn from them. The combat data we received showed us that those 'Gundams' and their pilots are _far_ superior to any pilot known from here to the PLANTS."

"Excuse me, but aren't you forgetting someone?" a voice asked from behind the engineer.

She turned around, her eyes landing on the same dark blue mobile suit that had saved the _Archangel_ , leaning against one of the walls, the arms folded across the chest, its head angled to look down at them.

"Whoa!" Kira exclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat. "Did that thing just talk!?"

Erica looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey, big guy!" she chirped.

The mobile suit chuckled a little. "Yeah, I can, kid. And don't worry. A lot of others freaked out when they first met me."

"H-how… can a mobile suit… be talking…" The boy seemed to be lost in his own little world as he tried to come up with a solution as to why the MS from before was 'speaking'.

The dark blue mech sighed a little, seeing his confusion. "And for the record, it's kind of a long story, but to put it simply… a test run of a new piloting system went awry and well… I got stuck as my machine," he said. "Details are classified though. Sorry."

Kira frowned. Just like everything else, more secrets. "Fine. I don't really care anyway. I just want this over with and done."

Erica raised a brow. "Is something wrong, Kira?"

"I'm just… I'm exhausted." The boy sighed. "Things haven't been easy for me these last few weeks."

The mobile suit's optics seemed to soften a bit. "Well that's understandable," came that voice. Now that he heard it, the mobile suit did seem to have a male tone to its - 'his' - voice. "Given how you've been fighting, I can assume you'd need a break," he added.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Kira grumbled.

The mech looked at Erica. "I think it'd be best if we made this fast so he can relax," he told her.

"Agreed. I have to get home to my son soon anyways. He apparently has been asking me if the 'giant robots' are hiding at where mommy works." Erica grinned fondly at the thought of her young son.

This bit of news surprised Kira. "You… have a son? But I thought-"

"It's true that Coordinators are experiencing fewer pregnancies each generation, but I've had my little boy when I came to Orb," Erica explained. "He's my pride and joy."

The mech chuckled, his shoulders shaking a bit. "Wonder how'd he react to someone like me," he remarked.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't you start now. It's bad enough I have to keep my little boy calm when he gets into his little 'mecha' phase."

Now a real laugh came from the dark blue mecha's chest. "Relax. I was just kidding," he said. "So…" He turned his violet gaze to Kira. "We'll try and make this fast."

Kira hummed in response.

Erica turned back to Kira. "Okay. So… let's get started."

"Yes, ma'am." The boy nodded.

"First off, I want to know a little bit about the machines you have with you, the four Gundams," Erica said. "What can you tell me from what you've seen since you fought alongside them?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Kira asked, apprehensively.

"I mean can you tell me a little bit about their capabilities. Like weapons, abilities, that kind of stuff," the engineer clarified.

With a sigh, Kira gave a general description of all the mobile suits, as best he can. Their combining capabilities, their engines, their fighting ability, their weapons, and their special functions.

Behind Erica, the dark blue mobile suit let out a whistle. "That's something that the enemy would _kill_ to get their hands on," he mused. "A combining system? That there is something that could be a game changer in any battle."

Erica was impressed, but at the same time worried now. "That is an issue," she mused. As she leaned back in her seat, she pondered what this meant for the Orb Union. To create such systems would require years and years of testing. But right now they needed more data.

"That's good, Kira," she said to the boy. "What you told us may come in handy down the line. So, since we did say we'll make it fast, we'll call it quits on this matter for now. But when we need your help for technical support, I'll be calling you back."

"Okay, Ms. Simmons." Kira nodded, standing up from his seat to leave.

As he left the room, his mind went back to the dark blue mobile suit.

' _Just… what is that guy?'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Deck**

Kira sat on the catwalk, watching as the Gundams underwent maintenance and repairs. He spotted Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto being the only ones tuning up their machines along with Catherine's. Seems they didn't trust Orb _not_ to steal the plans for their mobile suits. Not that the Coordinator could blame them. After all they've been through, he understood that despite the Strike's capabilities, the Angel, Stardust, Cosmic, and Crossbolt Saber were _way_ better than the G-Weapons.

But then there was that new mobile suit, the dark blue one. Something told him he hadn't seen all of its - _his_ \- capabilities.

"Hey, kid."

Kira looked behind him to see Murdoch approaching him. "Mr. Murdoch." He greeted.

"So how was it? She tried getting you to ask the others to share about their machines too?" Murdoch asked Kira. "Before you ask: Yes, she asked me to talk with them about it. Did not work very well."

The young Coordinator nodded. "Yes." He replied.

Murdoch sighed. "Guessed as much." He then turned back to the boy. "So, you see that new machine? The dark blue one?"

"Seen it? I talked to it." Kira answered.

Murdoch was surprised. "What? Kid… mobile suits don't talk," he said.

"But it- I mean, _he_ did! I heard him myself!" the boy tried to explain.

The mechanic sighed. "Well, if you say so, kid." In truth, he had to see this for himself. But right now, he needed to get some rest.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Murdoch?"

"Just wanted to check up on the machines as well as you kids," the mechanic said.

"Oh," Kira nodded in understanding. "I see."

A loud roar like voice filled the area for a moment from Catherine with a few techs. "I said only the Lancer! Nothing else!"

"She's ranting again." Kira pointed out.

"Well, she did say she'd share at least a few weapons," Murdoch said rubbing the back of his neck. "I was a little worried some of these guys would push their luck and seems I was right. I didn't think she'd share that chainsaw rifle of hers though."

"Well, it is a rather advanced and unorthodox piece of technology." The Coordinator pointed out.

Murdoch nods his head as Kat ran the techs off that tried to take one of her Thorns. "I better go break that up before she throws a punch." He said quickly heading off to stop the fight, and techs overstepping themselves.

Kira watched the older man march over to break Kat off from tearing the Orb technicians a new one. Seeing as how he wasn't really going to get anything done for today, the Coordinator left the underground mobile suit deck for some fresh air.

Murdoch, however, had to deal with a very mad Kat. "Easy, kid. What's the problem here?"

"These arses are trying to take my Thorns!" Catherine growled as the wing of the Crossbolt pinned the two weapons down. "It'd take them a decade to even get them made, so I let them have the Lancer. That can be done in a week or two tops!"

"I see," Murdoch said taking the orders one of the techs had and reading them. "It doesn't say anything here about taking the other weapons, boys. Just the rifle." He glared at the techs as a few of them started to sweat.

For their credit, they had the decency to look shameful.

* * *

Athrun watched as the Orb forces moved about on the other side of the fence from where he and his team rested. For most of the day they had been looking for any sign of the Legged ship and its crew. So far the only thing they found was a peaceful island and people.

"Well, it's been a waste of time so far," Dearka said looking out at the ocean. "We haven't even seen a trace of those mobile suits or the Legged Ship. Of course, it's not like they would be sitting out in the open either."

"Shut it," Yzak growled. "They have to be hiding them here."

Nicol frowned. "Even if they are, it would be difficult to look for them."

"He's right. We know they're here, we just have to look in the right…" Athrun paused when a familiar robot bird flew towards him and landed on his outstretched palms that he realized he subconsciously held out.

Dearka raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" He looked at the robot bird. "One nice piece of work there. I wonder where it came from?"

"Don't know, but it looked like it came from the base," Yzak said as they all looked at the small robot.

Athrun swallowed the nonexistent lump in his throat. Dread filled his being when he caught sight of a familiar brunette dressed in the clothes of an Orb engineer. His violet eyes wandering around as he called out, "Birdy! Birdy!"

The Aegis pilot felt his breath hitch when Kira looked at him with wide eyes then at the small robot bird that chirped its name.

An uncomfortable silence permeated the air as childhood friends stared at one another in the eye. Disbelief, hurt, and sadness tormenting within their souls. They didn't voice their thoughts to each other, for fear of discovering their past connections, but their eyes said it clear as day.

' _Why are you here?'_

The two just stared at each other for a moment, unable to believe this.

Athrun felt his lips move of their own accord, "Is this yours?" He asked in a curious tone, even though he knew what he really meant.

Kira, thankfully, noticed that his friend didn't want his comrades to see that he was a traitor so he followed along. "Y-yes," He nodded, inwardly cursing how timid he sounded.

The pilots of the Aegis and the Strike met at the chainlink fence, the other three G-Weapon pilots watched silently, unaware of the real reasons as to why the two boys met one another. Kira held out his hands allowing his robot pet to hop over to his palms from Athrun's own hands.

"It's a pretty amazing piece of machinery." The blue-haired ZAFT commander compliments. Memories of when he constructed Birdy for Kira before he left for the PLANTs entered his vision.

"Thank you." The brunette nodded his gratitude despite the forlorn look in his eyes and the pain within them.

Athrun turned to leave and return to his team until Kira's voice spoke up, stopping him.

"It was given to me by a very special friend," Kira said as a two-way message. To through off suspicion from the other ZAFT soldiers near him and to inform Athrun that he still cared about him.

"Is that so?" The Zala boy inquired, a grin threatening to appear on his face but he held it back. "Take good care of it then."

Kira and Birdy watched as Athrun entered the jeep with his teammates and drove away.

As they drove off, Kira sighed, feeling relief flooding his body. However, it did nothing to stop the lone tear that fell from his eye. He didn't know whether it was joy or sadness, but all-in-all, he was glad to see Athrun's face again off a battlefield.

* * *

 **[Second Tale: Kyo]**

We find our dark-haired, golden-eyed swordsman wandering the city of Orb in his street clothes. Civilians passed by him, both Natural and Coordinator, as they went about their daily, yet peaceful lives away from the horrors of war and the tragedies it wrought.

Kyo was finally glad to have some peace and quiet for once, and he laced his hands behind his head. "Man… I haven't seen some shore leave in ages…" he mused.

For almost a full year, he and his friends have been in this universe fighting for their lives and taking away the lives of others. Battle kept the horrid images of those that died from affecting him, but when he slept, he'd dream of the many unseen faces he slew from the cockpit of his Gundam.

And he wished he could forget them.

So deep in his musings, Kyo unintentionally bumped into another teenager. The results knocked them both on their behinds. "Ow! Hey, watch it!" He exclaimed, ready to rip a new one in the unfortunate kid until he noticed who it was.

A mop of raven black hair with a colorful beanie cap covering a good portion of it, red eyes gleaming with unrestrained temperament, and pale skin. The masculine face of Shinn Asuka glared at the Stardust pilot in irritation. "How about you watch it, jerk!"

Kyo felt a mental tick mark appear on his forehead. He honestly debated on kicking this kid's ass right now just for the hell of it, but that would probably land him in prison. He had no qualms in going to jail right now.

Thankfully, someone came and stopped the conflict that would erupt between the Gundam pilot and the future Destiny pilot.

A little girl, maybe around eight to nine years old, approached them. She had long brown hair, purple eyes, and wore a uniform for Japanese elementary students. Mayu Asuka approached her brother with a pout. "Big brother, you shouldn't go off on your own like that!" She complained, lightly slapping the back of the fourteen-year old's head, much to his embarrassment.

"Sorry," he muttered, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Mayu took notice of Kyo, "Oh, I'm sorry. I hope my dumb older brother didn't hurt you too badly."

"Hey!" Shinn exclaimed, taking offense at his intelligence.

"It's fine. I've felt worse." The Gundam pilot replied to the little girl after standing up and dusting his clothes off.

The girl giggled. "I bet," she joked.

Kyo felt a little bad about Mayu and her parents. Their deaths led Shinn down a dark, traumatic path. Just hearing her giggle made his heart clench as if fearing that it would be taken away in an instant.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out a way to stop the boy from going down that particular path.

"Are you alright?"

Kyo blinked when he noticed that Mayu had gotten into his personal space, causing him to yelp in surprise. "What the heck!? Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. But you seemed to be in thought or something," Mayu remarked.

"Something like that." He muttered to himself.

The girl smiled. "Well, hope you figure out what it is you were thinking of!" she chirped. "We have to go, right Shinn?"

"Right," The boy nodded, sitting up and dusting his pants off. "Let's go. Otherwise, mom and dad will get mad at me for not looking out for you."

The two kids scurried off, leaving the dark-haired Gundam pilot behind.

Kyo sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he shuffled off to continue his exploration of the city until someone unexpected stopped him.

"Where ya goin', Kyo?" Makoto spoke, surprising the golden-eyed teen.

"Oh, nowhere in particular." The Stardust pilot replied.

Makoto just rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Well, wanna go someplace for lunch?" she asked.

"You asking me out on a date?" He teased with a smirk.

The girl grinned and winked. "Maybe?" she teased back, acting a little flirty in response.

"Alright," Kyo nodded, still grinning. "Got a place in mind?"

"I'm thinking a nice little place on the ocean," Makoto purred.

The Gundam pilot raised a brow before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. His cheeks burned a dark red at the thought of Makoto wearing a swimsuit. "R-really? Sounds nice."

She grinned. "So, c'mon." She grabbed his hand and dragged the poor boy along with a startled yelp.

Kyo idly wondered if he should've kept his mouth shut. "Y-yeah," He stuttered.

Makoto hailed a taxi. Once a cab came, the two climbed in the back with the Coordinator girl gesturing to the beach.

"So what's this place by the beach you were talking about?" Kyo asked after controlling his blush.

"You'll see~!" she sang, teasing him a bit longer.

' _Somehow I've got a bad feeling about this…'_ He said in his head.

Eventually, the duo arrived at the beach with a few Orb citizens dressed in swimwear as children played in either the sand or the water, women rested on their stomachs sunbathing, and young men played sports to keep themselves active.

"So where's this- WHOA!" Kyo exclaimed as Makoto dragged him by the arm once again to an outdoor restaurant with a few couples and families enjoying lunch in the warm sun.

"Here we are. This is the place that me and Noel come to when we're enjoying the summer sun." The brunette girl said with a grin as they sat down at an empty table.

A waitress comes by with a bright smile on her face. "Welcome to the Sun Shack. My name is Yumi and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. What can I get you?"

"Two strawberry-mango smoothies please," Makoto spoke up as the waitress wrote down the drink order.

"Alright, have a look at our menus and if you're ready to order, I'll be right back with your drinks and take your orders." Yumi offered with a grin then walked off to get their refreshments.

Makoto looked to Kyo, "This place has by far the best fruit smoothies."

Kyo couldn't help but feel a grin cross his face. "Sounds good," he said. "And I am getting kind of thirsty."

"Then prepare to have your taste buds blown away." The Coordinator girl giggled.

The duo chats for a few more minutes before their waitress returned with a tray holding two pink-colored icy beverages.

"Here are your smoothies," Yumi said with a bright smile as she sets the tray down. "Are we ready to order?"

"You bet." Makoto nodded. "I'll have the roast duck with peanut sauce."

"Okay," The girl wrote the order down on her little notebook then looked to Kyo. "And you, cutie?"

"Uh, I'll have the sunset pork sandwich." The Stardust pilot replied with a hint of color on his cheeks.

"Alright," Yumi giggled after writing down the order. "I'll have those out for you as soon as possible."

The duo watched their waitress march off towards the kitchen to deliver the order slip, leaving the couple alone.

"So…" Kyo spoke, uncomfortably nervous.

"Hm?" Makoto looked at the Gundam pilot while sipping her smoothie.

"Uh, why do you still pilot the Impact?" He asked.

"Why? Because I have to protect my friends." The brunette girl said with a chipmunk grin.

"Eh?" Kyo blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, what other reason is there instead of my friends?" Makoto giggled.

Kyo pursed his lips. His only reason for fighting was to survive and find a way back home.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"Oh…" Kyo thought about it. He believed that he should lie, but that wouldn't make any sense. He's already been lying to everyone besides those that came with him to this dimension. They knew nothing of what he's been through or the life he's lived.

"Kyo?"

"I fight… because it's what I'm good at." The golden-eyed teen replied.

The duo sat in silence. Makoto idly twirled her straw and her smoothie. Kyo kept his gaze solely focused on his GP Base.

"Fighting doesn't have to be the only thing." The girl finally spoke.

The boy looked at her in confusion.

"What I mean is, what if you fought to protect someone important?" Makoto suggested.

"Like who?" Kyo questioned. "I'm already protecting everyone aboard the ship."

"Well," The brunette played with a strand of her hair, cheeks aflame. "Maybe someone… that you like?"

"Eh?"

"Come on, don't you have someone that you _really_ like?" She asked.

"You mean like a girlfriend?" He clarified.

"Yeah, that's it." The Coordinator nodded.

"Hm, I never thought of it that way before…" Kyo admitted. "Truth be told, I never really had any interest in anybody because we were too busy trying to stay alive."

Makoto grinned then placed her hand over the boy's, "Then… maybe you can try again?"

The Stardust pilot froze in surprise. His eyes trailed down to Makoto's hand. He never realized how… warm it felt.

Kyo never thought about it that way. The only time he's been with a girl by himself was that pilot he had met back on the island. He wondered what happened to her. Would he have to fight her once more? Or would he be killed by another one of those abominations that tried to kill him and his team?

He took Makoto's hand into his, relishing in her palm's warmth. A smile slowly appeared on his face. "You know what, I think that's a great idea."

The Gundam pilots continued to look each other in the eye, even after their food was brought and their waitress took a picture because of 'how cute' they looked.

Not once did Kyo feel a shred of doubt as he and Makoto interlocked their fingers.

* * *

 **[Third Tale: Haruto]**

The Cosmic pilot released a yawn as he watched the training of the three M1 Astray units. Mobile Suits similar in appearance to a Gundam and the Orb Nation's main line of defense.

After Kira helped fine-tune them to assist Naturals, the Orb Trio or the girls as Haruto realized, were moving with the fluidity of martial artists. Even their agility had increased to the point they would keep up with a Coordinator-piloted G-Weapon.

But they wouldn't be enough…

Haruto, and by extension his friends, knew that Orb was going to be at a huge disadvantage with the coming production of the Strike Daggers and the three new G-Weapons that Blue Cosmos had the bigwigs of the Earth Alliance build. That's not telling the unpredictable assault from multiple mobile suits that seemed to be attacking them left and right.

Most of those machines seemed to be built with ideas of original mobile suits. They were even strong enough to contend with their own Gundams to the point that each of them needed various degrees of repair.

Though one mobile suit stuck out at him as well. That dark blue one… the one that resembled the Cosmic to a degree, or rather the unit it was designed from, the Unicorn. It hadn't attacked them, but rather _saved_ them, and guided them to safety with the Orb fleet.

But Haruto had a _feeling_ that it was almost… sentient. Like the Knight Gundam or Musha Gundam. The question is _why_?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Haruto glanced back and noticed Hera looking at him curiously. "I'm just… thinking right now."

"About?" Her violet eyes looked into his magenta ones.

The Cosmic pilot looked towards the Astrays. "The future of this country. Or rather, our future."

"Oh?" Hera cocked an eyebrow.

"What if I were to tell you that at some point in time, this country would be attacked by an overwhelming threat?" Haruto questioned.

Hera was silent for a moment. "You sure about that?" she asked, a bit surprised, and rather skeptical of his claim.

Haruto chuckled humorlessly, "You don't believe me. Understandable really. I mean, who has ever heard of a guy that can see the future?"

His companion rolled her eyes as she playfully bopped him on the head with a chuckle. "True on that," she joked. "So, anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Yes," The boy glanced down at the girl. "Have you been able to remember anything about your past?"

She hesitated as she looked down. "I...I'm not sure, to be honest…" she muttered.

He could see it in her eyes. Hera was hurting. After all, he could relate in a way. She had no way of knowing where she came from or who she really is besides the name that he gave her and the pod that he found her in.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I can drop it." Haruto offered.

The girl nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Haruto," she said softly. "It's just… it's hard to remember sometimes." She shifted a bit before she looked at the ground. "That aside… what do you think about that blue machine? The one that saved us?"

"Truthfully, I wasn't expecting it," Haruto admitted. "I didn't even think they _had_ a working mobile suit besides the Astrays."

"I guess not," Hera remarked. She looked up to meet his eyes again. "But something seems a bit off about it. I mean… did you see the way it moved in that fight?"

"Kinda hard not to," He joked. "But I realized that it was definitely moving in a way similar to a human. So that tells me two things. Either the pilot is better than anyone we've seen or…" Haruto narrowed his eyes. "That thing is sentient."

Hera's eyes widened. She lowered her voice a bit. "Are you sure about that last one?" she whispered. "I mean… aside from Saber… I don't see how there could be another one."

"There is a multitude of ways for that to be explained. However, each of them would sound impossible." Haruto replied. "But the impossible has been known to be broken."

The girl nodded. "True on that one. So… do you think it's friendly if it _is_ sentient?"

"Well, we're not dead so there's that." He pointed out with a small grin.

Hera couldn't help but giggle at his grin. She playfully teased his hair with one hand. "So, anything planned while we're waiting for your machines to be fixed?" she asked.

"Hm, I was thinking of finding a shop," Haruto answered.

"A shop?"

"Yep," Haruto nodded.

"What for?" Hera couldn't help but ask.

"How about I take you there and let you find out?" The Gundam pilot offered.

The girl was confused. "Oh, uh… sure." She held out a hand as if waiting for him to take it.

With a grin, Haruto took Hera's hand into his own, noting the familiar warmth that he felt before when she had first awoken aboard the _Archangel_.

The duo made their way out of the underground base and towards the vehicle bay. Haruto managed to hotwire a military jeep and drove off base with Hera in the passenger seat.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed how Hera was taking in the sights of the ocean, the country, and even the city. "Do you like it?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. It's so pretty!" she remarked, her eyes wide in awe and amazement.

The boy chuckled. "Well, Orb is called a paradise. Guess they weren't exaggerating."

The girl nodded. "And it lives up to the name well." She smiled as she looked at him. "When will we get to the shop?"

"It won't be long. A few minutes at most." He replied.

The drive was silent, save for Hera's looks and cries of wonder.

Haruto finally spotted their destination. "Hera, we're coming up on it now," he said.

The girl shot her gaze over to the direction he was looking in. "Oh?"

What she spotted was a small shop near the city limits. The sign was written in Japanese, but Haruto quickly translated it for her as 'Musical Hearts'.

"That's the shop?" She inquired.

"That's right," Haruto nodded. "I wanted to find a place where I could find an instrument so I asked Miriallia and Tolle. They told me that their parents once came here to play music whenever they needed a break from work."

"Oh. But why would you want to find an instrument?" Hera asked. "Unless it's for something special?"

Haruto nodded. "That's right. Do you know what today is?"

Hera paused as she wracked her brain. "Um… the day you found me? There's been so much going on I kinda lost track…"

"The day I found you were only a few months ago." He parked the jeep and patted the girl's head. "Actually, today is my birthday and since I don't know when yours is, I decided to make it your birthday as well."

Her eyes widened. "You mean that?" she asked, surprised. She suddenly hugged him. "That's so sweet!"

Haruto's cheeks burned scarlet when Hera pressed herself against his body. He could feel every curve on her figure. "Uh, I'm happy you think so." He squeaked.

She let go. "So, shall we go in?" she asked as she hopped out of the jeep.

"Uh, yeah," He nodded, quickly exiting the vehicle and marching inside while trying to force his blush down.

"What kind of instrument are you looking for?" the girl inquired.

"A guitar. I've had practice since I was younger." The boy replied as the little bell above the shop door rang.

"Ah, customers! And what can I do for you today, my young friends?" Over by the register stood a man in his early fifties with graying black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He wore a blue shirt, tan slacks, a white apron, and brown shoes.

"I'd like to see what instruments you have available," Haruto said.

The man nodded. "Sure. Any in particular?" he asked the boy.

"Guitars," The Gundam pilot answered. "Do you have any in stock?"

"I have a few. Any particular brand or model?" the man asked as he led the two teens into the appropriate section of the music shop.

"Acoustic, please,"

"Give me a minute. Let old Uncle Van take a look around." The man said, shuffling into the back of his shop.

The two teens looked around for a few minutes, taking in the different types of guitars and other instruments. Haruto had to admit, he had never seen quite an assortment or variety in one place such a small store.

"Here we are," Van came back with a beautiful guitar made from a dark oak with a smooth surface. "This is actually one of my most impressive pieces of work."

Haruto took the offered instrument and fine-tuned the guitar while giving it a few tests plays until he found the right frequency. "It's amazing." He commented.

"I appreciate the praise, young man," Van remarked.

"Do you have anywhere I can practice with it? I've been out of touch with playing for quite a long time." He asked.

Van nodded. "I have a small place in the back for customers to practice for a bit." He gestured to the boy to follow.

The duo followed the man in the back until they came to a small studio with a few instruments laying around. "Wow…" Hera mutters with awe.

"I'll let you practice here for a few minutes. I'll be waiting by the register whenever you need me." Van offered.

"Thank you, sir," Haruto smiled in appreciation.

The boy turned to Hera. "Ready to hear some tunes?" he joked.

"It's what I've been waiting for." She replied.

The boy nodded and started to play… until a few unexpected faces came in.

"See? I told you they had a music store." Nicol said as he, Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka came in.

"Why are we here again?" The Buster pilot questioned.

Athrun glanced at his comrades. "Well, we've been working too hard. So why not take a break?"

"I'd rather eat rocks." Yzak huffed with a scowl.

"Come on, guys," Nicol interjected. "Let's not be nasty with each other. Let's have a little-" He stopped when he noticed a slightly wide-eyed Haruto and a confused Hera. "Oh sorry, were we interrupting?"

The lavender-haired girl pouted. "Yes, you were. I was about to listen to Haruto playing a song for me!"

"Uh, why?" Dearka inquired.

"It's for my birthday," Hera added with a grin.

The ZAFT pilots glanced at the Gundam pilot, who they had no idea was one of their enemies, look down sheepishly.

"Wow, that's pretty nice of your boyfriend." Nicol grinned then noticed an electric piano. "So why not make it extra special?"

"Eh?" Everyone around him looked at him in confusion.

"Nicol, what the hell are you doing?" Yzak whispered harshly in the Blitz pilot's ear.

The green-haired boy shrugged. "Helping a guy score points for his girlfriend."

"I can't even play an instrument!" The Duel pilot growled.

"I know how to play the drums," Dearka interjected. Yzak gaped at his friend.

Athrun sighed. "I played bass when I'm off-duty…" He admitted.

"Et Tu, Athrun…" Yzak looked at his 'CO' with an expression of betrayal.

Haruto was surprised at this. Maybe… a little idea sprouted in his head. Maybe this could work somehow...

"Well, if you want to form a little band to play a song then I'm cool with it." He said with a good-natured grin.

"We'll try not to disappoint your friend." Nicol offered as he took his position at the electric keyboard.

Dearka took two drumsticks and sat on a stool in front of a drum set. Athrun grabbed an aqua green electric bass, plugging it into an amplifier.

"What about you?" Hera asked Yzak, who didn't seem interested.

"I can't play an instrument." The silver-haired teen stated gruffly.

Haruto shrugged. "Fine. Your loss." He turned to the others. "Let's see…" He ran through a few songs in his mind. "Let's try this one…"

 _(Play Hey, Soul Sister by Train)_

Haruto ran his fingers along the strings.

 _Hey~~ Hey~~ Hey~~_

This time Dearka followed along with the beat on the drums. Athrun joined in soon after on the bass followed by Nicol on the piano.

 _Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

 _I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_

 _Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

 _I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

 _Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

 _Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do…_

 _Tonight_

 _Hey~~ Hey~~ Hey~~_

 _Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_

 _You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny-i-i-i_

 _I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

 _I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

 _Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

 _Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do…_

 _Tonight_

 _The way you can't cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_

 _You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

 _You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact, there's nothing I can't be_

 _I want the world to see you be with me_

 _Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

 _Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight._

 _Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do..._

 _Tonight_

 _Hey~~ Hey~~ Hey~~_

 _Tonight_

 _Hey~~ Hey~~ Hey~~_

 _Tonight_

 _(End song)_

After Haruto finished the last of the lyrics, he looked at Hera to gauge her reaction. "So… how was it?" He asked with a hint of hesitance.

Hera was shocked. Her mouth had fallen open in her amazement. Then she glomped him, squealing. "Thank you~!" she cried.

Haruto tried to speak, but his voice was muffled by the girl's ample breasts. Comically, he waved his arms as if to signal someone to help him as he struggled for a gulp of air.

Yzak grumbled as he walked over and grabbed the girl's arms. "Okay. Give him some air!" he grunted.

"Eh?" Realizing that she was suffocating her friend, Hera released a cute 'eep' and looked at a comically unconscious Gundam pilot. "Haruto! Please don't die!"

The ZAFT G-Weapon pilots sweatdropped as Hera tried to revive the seemingly dead boy by shaking him rapidly.

Haruto coughed before he sat up. "Geez…" he muttered. "Quite a grip you got there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She gave the grey-haired teen a narrowed stare.

"Uh…" Haruto glanced to the other boys for help but found that they had already fled. _'Oh, nuts.'_

* * *

 **[Final Tale: Tsubasa]**

As repairs on both the _Archangel_ and the mobile suits proceeded smoothly, the Heliopolis gang had gathered out into the lobby to meet with their parents…

All except for Kira and Flay.

Tsubasa, who was overseeing the Angel Gundam's repairs and maintenance, felt as if he were missing something in his life.

So the white-haired pilot wandered around the base, searching for anything that could fill the emptiness in his heart.

"Looking for someone?" A soft voice asked as he was hugged from behind.

"Ah," Looking back, Tsubasa noticed the familiar red and yellow hair of his girlfriend. "Kat?"

The girl giggled. "Hey~!" she sang.

He smiled softly. "Can't you act your age for once?"

Kat couldn't help but bury her face in his hair. "What?" she joked. "I couldn't help it."

Tsubasa sighed while the hairs on the back of his neck slightly rose from the older girl's steady breathing. "Well, you wouldn't be _you_ if you didn't invade my personal space all the time."

Kat finally pulled away. "So… got any plans?" she asked as she slipped around to peer into his eyes.

The Angel pilot shrugged. "That's what's bugging me actually."

"You don't have anything planned?" Kat asked in disbelief.

Tsubasa gave his girlfriend a dry look, "Well, I was busy after all." He gestured to his Gundam, which was being mounted with replacement weapons.

"Oh." Kat sighed. "Well… maybe I could give a hand? Or something else."

He shook his head. "No, it's almost done anyways. Right now, I've got nothing to do…"

Kat looked at her boyfriend for a moment then an idea popped up, "Why not go to the beach?"

"Eh?" Tsubasa blinked in confusion.

"You know, the beach?" The young woman inquired.

"Why there?" He asked.

"Because I haven't been to the beach in so long?" She stated.

"Okay…" Tsubasa said, a bit unsure.

"C'mon. It'll be fun!" Kat pleaded. She grasped his hand. "Please?"

Sighing, the young man nodded. "Alright, to the beach we go."

Kat grinned as she pulled the pilot along, earning a yelp in response from him. "Ah!"

* * *

 **Later...**

Hot beams of solar radiation shined down on his face, slightly heating his skin with their touch. The calming brush of the waves filled his ears as the cool water massaged his toes.

"Okay, this was a pretty good idea," Tsubasa admitted, his shoes and socks off and his pants legs rolled up to his knees.

Kat grinned as she ran through the surf. "Told ya so~!" she sang.

A small grin wormed its way to his face as the Gundam pilot rolled his eyes and watched his girlfriend playfully kick the water.

He had to admit, sometimes she was just too funny. As she ran past, her hair flew out behind her, making him smile even wider.

The ever-present sun, the crystal blue waves, and Catherine running along the shoreline with the water splashing against her feet made her seem all the more beautiful.

"Maybe… what I'm missing in life was her this entire time?" He said to himself as his girlfriend turned to him.

He had no answer at the moment. All he could do was hope for a better future for everyone.

"Tsubasa, don't just stand there," Kat called out. "Come and play with- EEP!"

The Angel pilot watched in amusement as his girlfriend fell to the ground as the water washed over her body. He got to his feet and walked over to pick her up. "Better be careful," he joked.

The redhead sat up, her shirt soaked and clinging to her figure rather...

Tsubasa's cheeks flushed brightly when he caught sight of her white bra behind the wet material and how close he realized her breasts seemed to press together.

Catherine blushed. "I guess I had that coming for something." She said with a soft giggle. "Not that it's a bad thing. Right?"

"N-no!" He said, a bit too quick. "I-I mean, I…" Tsubasa stuttered, trying and failing not to look at his girlfriend's breasts.

Looking down Kat saw what had him going. "EEP!" She covered herself as best she could before slipping on the wet sand and falling into the water again. "I knew I should have worn a swimsuit." The redhead muttered.

Tsubasa pushed his way through the water to help Kat out, "Come on. I'll help you up." He held out his hand to the older girl.

"Thanks." She said taking his hand and getting to her feet. "Well, that wasn't planned at all." Kat chuckled.

"Um," Tsubasa blushed, looking anywhere but at her. "Do you… want to get out to dry?"

The redhead blushed brighter. "Y-yeah, just as long as we can stay in the sun. I don't think anyone will come to this part of the beach." Kat said looking around for a place that they could hide, and still be in the sun.

"Found a spot." The Angel pilot gestured to a secluded area with shade and a few rays of the sun.

She sighed. "That's perfect. I can even hang my shirt in one of the rays." Kat said already pulling her shirt off. One of the hooks on her bra caught the edge of the shirt and came loose.

"Uh, Kat, your top is-" Tsubasa tried to warn his girlfriend. However, his warning came too late and Kat's white bra unclipped.

The girl quickly held her bra in place with a small squeal of surprise. Tsubasa looked away with a heavy blush.

"This… is so awkward," Kat said quietly in embarrassment.

"Um, I won't look if you need to fix your-" Tsubasa tried speaking, but his girlfriend cut him off.

"It's okay," Kai stated. She looked to her boyfriend with her blush still present. "I… I don't mind if you look at me like this."

"Uh…" The boy gulped, pulling his collar to release any excess steam.

The older girl took her boyfriend's hand with her own while keeping her bra covering her breasts and took him over to the shade while letting their clothes out to dry.

"Kat, we don't have to-"

"We don't have to, but I _want_ to," Kat said with a smile.

Tsubasa watched as his girlfriend tossed her undergarments off and laid in the shaded grass in the nude.

"Oh my god," He muttered in awe. Kat's hand shot up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him down as he yelped.

For the next few hours, passing drivers would faintly hear the moans of a young woman mixed with the sea. However, they ignored it in favor of going about their business.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Oceania**

A _Vosgulov_ -class Submarine prowled through the ocean like a shark hunting for its next victim, slowly approaching Orb waters as quiet as it can be - moving just beneath the waves as its periscope popped up from out of the water, surveying the area around them. Inside the launch bays normally reserved for their AMF-119 DINN's, the three Mobile Suits of Jaden and his two newest teammates waited for the signal to deploy.

Jaden looked at a comic book, reading through it nonchalantly. "Huh… alright, Batman who laughs is fucking _scary_ …." he mused to himself.

"Why are you reading a comic?" Canard questioned, dressed in a spare uniform while using a towel to dry his long black hair.

"Why wouldn't he? There's hardly anything to do around here." Nena remarked, filing her nails.

"We got time to prep for the deployment, so I find ways to kill time." Jaden shrugged. "Plus, when a good story's involved, I get committed. And this Bat Metal series is _good_. Very easy to get drawn in."

"Batman sucks. Black Panther is _way_ better." Canard stated.

Nena rolled her eyes, "Boys…" She muttered under her breath.

"Batman is _far_ more realistic," Jaden countered, "At least he doesn't need fictional metals and materials to do what he does. Most of his gear is actually grounded in relatively realistic materials."

"But Black Panther is cooler!"

"'Cool' doesn't always equate to 'practical', unfortunately." Jaden chuckled a bit. "Besides, I'd like to see Black Panther survive the same level of shit Batman's had to deal with."

"How do boys get so into fictional characters..." Nena groaned, shaking her head.

"Because they're interesting and relatable in some cases," Jaden informed, smirking slightly. "I dare you to read a few comics and _not_ get interested… I see you liking someone like, say…"

The redhead sent a topaz glare at the Red Comet. "Go ahead, finish that sentence."

"Hang on, I'm thinking of superheroes you'd like..." Jaden said as he adopted a pondering stance. "Hmmm… well, Wonder Woman's an obvious choice… Spider Gwen, Supergirl… maybe Jean from the X-Men… "

Nena groaned. "Are you really doing this?"

"As your superior officer, I can order you to make reading comics and watching pop culture shows into a mission assignment," Jaden informed with a grin.

The girl pouted, "Man, you're so mean at times."

"You may think it's mean now, but when you start _enjoying_ it, it'll be a different story." Jaden chuckled. "One of us, one of us..."

"One of us, one of us…" Canard added with a snicker.

Nena backed up as the two young men approached her in a creepy fashion, repeatedly chanting, "One of us, one of us, one of us…"

"You guys are creeping me out!" Nena exclaimed.

Jaden and Canard chuckled "Sorry, its a nerd thing." He said, as the two slapped hands. "Read comics and watch some movies, you'll get it."

Once again Nena groaned "What have I gotten myself into..." she muttered.

"The best damn outfit in the whole universe, that's what." Jaden grinned. "And we're gonna give the _Archangel_ and her pilots one _hell_ of a humbling when we get over there."

* * *

 **(Begin Boogie Back by Miyu Inoue)**

 **(Boogie Back)** _The screen opens to reveal Cagalli and Lacus pass by each other_

 **(Instrumental)** _Cuts to Cagalli sitting in the backseat of a car as she watches the city go by in the land of Orb_

 **(Tobidashita timing)** _Cuts to Tsubasa on a beach chair reading a book_

 **(nari hibiku korekushon)** _Kat, Kyo, and Haruto are busy swimming in a pool while playing with a beach ball_

 **(Nigawarai no showtime tada enjite)** _Cuts to Kira and Cagalli on the shoulder of the Strike, watching the sunrise with amazed expressions_

 **(Kuruidashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart)** _Cuts to Lacus singing the lyrics of the song into a microphone_

 **(Nando demo Falling Falling down)** _Cuts to the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic flying towards a battle before a set of missiles explode in front of them. When the smoke clears, a pair of blue eyes glow from a shadowy MS_

 **((Boogie back) Kimi wo oikakete)** _Cuts to the Impact throwing a punch with the Bolverk holding its beam handguns_

 **(Mune no kodou hayaku naru)** _The Duel, Buster, and Blitz appear side-by-side wielding their given weapons_

 **((Boogie back) Setsuna ni koishita)** _The Crossbolt Saber releases its funnels and fires its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Yume wo mou ichido)** _The Perfect Strike appears wielding all of its Striker Packs_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _The Stardust, wielding its GN Katana, stands back-to-back with the Cosmic which wields its Beam Magnum Custom_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to the Angel looking off to the side while a shadowy MS appears in front of it_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _Cuts to Cagalli looking up with a smile then cuts to two photos: One with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto together and the other with all of the Gundam pilots in it_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _The calm has ended and the storm rages once more._ The Legged Ship leaves Orb waters with Kira watching his parents wave him goodbye.

 _A new threat pushes the Gundam pilots to their limits._ Cuts to a battle royal between fourteen mobile suits.

 _As the sea is paved with gunfire, what do these warriors seek on the fields of battle?_ Cuts to an image of the Angel battling the Red Comet while the Aegis and Strike clash blades.

 _Will tragedy claim the life of a loved one?_ A beam saber pierces through a Gundam's cockpit.

 **Next Time:** Voyagers' Turning Point

 _Unleash your power, Gundam!_ Cuts to an image of a shadowed mobile suit with eerie blue eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Thank God. Varying schedules seem to be hurting me a lot more than usual.**

 **You know how life gets. Find a job, get money, pay for rent, that sort of shit.**

 **Originally, there was going to be a lemon in this chapter, but recent events show that I can't have it up there anymore. Oh, and next chapter, a character will die. And spoiler: It won't be Nicol.**

 **Big thanks to 117Jorn, Titanic X, and Knightwolf1875 for their assistance.**

 **Well, review and comment. Hate it, love it, but just know that you read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	25. Voyagers' Turning Point

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in the reiteration of Stardust Angels. Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter. And a big thanks to my co-writers, Knightwolf1875, Titanic X, and 117Jorn for assisting me with the previous chapters.**

 **OC requests are officially dropped so don't bother sending me anymore. They will return back in the sequel. Before you start making any rants, I have not forgotten your requests. They are simply on hold for the sequel.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs and MS, any of the Gundam series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn**

* * *

 **Phase 22:** Voyagers' Turning Point

* * *

 **(Begin INSANITY by Masami Okui)**

 **(Electric Guitar and Bass)** _The screen opens to a cutaway of the Angel's face then shifts to the Stardust wielding its GN Katana and finally to the Cosmic looking off to the side. The scene cuts away to reveal the title_

 **(Heavy Rock Instrumental)** _Cuts to the Archangel with Stardust shouldering its Buster Cleaver then the camera passes over the Cosmic kneeling with its Beam Magnum Custom held in its hand and finally zooms into the cockpit of the Angel as Tsubasa looks up with a small grin. The camera zooms out as the three Gundams launch into the sky until the Angel comes down slashing the camera with its GN Blade Bit_

 **(Kuroi niji ga~)** _Cuts to a scene with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto separately looking at their GP Bases before appearing in their pilot suits_

 **(Brightness ugomeita~)** _Kira looks up at the sky while Cagalli looks at him dressed as a freedom fighter before she turns wearing a green dress with Athrun in the background, looking at a pendant with a sorrowful expression_

 **(Fukaku nemuru~)** _Cuts to Mu La Flaga with the Skygrasper, Makoto Nanaya with the Impact Gundam, Noel Vermillion with the Bolverk Gundam, and Catherine Hoffman with the Crossbolt Saber_

 **(Sei wo tsuki ugokasu)** _The Comet Gundam lands on a metal surface, grinding its feet across while its single eye glows as it brings up its Twin Buster Rifle and fires_

 **(Electronica Instruments)** _Images of the Azazel, Xuanzang, Genoace Blazer, and Ars Goetia appear_

 **(Honoo ni ukabu shinjitsu ima)** _Cuts to Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol standing in front of the camera with the Duel, Buster, and Blitz behind them resting in their berths_

 **(Kono mi ezuki hai ni natte mo)** _A figure cloaked in black with a lone visible red eye swings their arm out as Bio-Drones and several robotic beasts advance through a burning city_

 **(Isshun no mirai erabe yo [Go or back?])** _The scene reveals cutaways of the combined Gundams: the Starwing firing its Wing Rifle, the Meteor blasting its Twin GN Hyper Burst Cannons, the Seraph spreading its arms to release a storm of GN particles, and the Valkyrie slashing at the camera with its Valkyrie Blade_

 **(Chorus)** _Cuts to the Angel on one knee in a burning forest, holding both of its beam sabers in both hands as it boosts towards the camera, zooming toward its eyes_

 **(Togatta knife tsukitsuke rareru)** _The scene cuts to a beam being blocked by the Comet as it burst out of the smoke and fired its Buster Rifle at a transformed Cosmic, the Gundam returning fire with its Beam Magnum as the two energies collided with each other_

 **(Torawareta kokoro ga)** _The Stardust and Ars Goetia engage in a sword duel as the battle mask of the black-gold Gundam opens to reveal the 'heat vent' while the six eyes of the demonic Gundam turn blood red_

 **(Sakenda koe wo kiki nogasa nai nara)** _Cuts to Hera praying before a bright light strikes her in the center of her chest then cuts to an image of several Bio-Drones firing tracer energy rounds at the Angel as it weaves past them, wielding a beam saber. Inside the cockpit, Tsubasa's eyes melded into the X-shaped pupils of an Xccelerator_

 **(Maiyo iwa nai~)** _Lacus Clyne plays with her Haros before noticing a brown-haired figure in the distance smiling at her_

 **(Kurai yami demo…)** _Cuts to Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, and Kira standing back-to-back as they look into the starry night sky_

 **(Hard Rock Instrumental)** _Shifts to the Aile Strike, Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic launching from the Archangel as they avoid several missiles and beams fired at them. A large mobile suit fires a bluish-green beam at the four Gundams, forcing them to raise their shields in defense. Out of the smoke, the Aile Strike and a larger shadowed Gundam with glowing blue eyes charges at the massive mobile suit_

 **(Fading Instruments)** _Cuts to a freeze frame of the bridge crew, the Heliopolis gang, the Gundam pilots, and the Gundams in front of the Archangel_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

"That's it! Nice and easy!" Chief Engineer Murdoch shouted as Orb mechanics transported the fully-repaired and fully-armed Stardust Gundam. For the past few days, the engineers and mechanics worked day and night to repair and resupply the Legged Ship and her mobile suit team. By tomorrow morning, the ship will be able to sail out to sea once more.

"I better not see a scratch on the paintjob!" Kyo shouted from the rafters.

"We go into battle numerous times and you're worried about the paint of your mobile suit?" Makoto questioned.

"Hey, Stardust and I have been together for a long time," Kyo argued. "He's been protecting me since he was built and I show my buddy some care as well."

Kira, who had been watching it all, glanced at Kyo. "You called your Gundam 'he'. Why?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?" The golden-eyed teen remarked.

"But how do you know that Stardust is a boy? For all you know, it could be a girl." Makoto teased.

"Do not ruin my image of Stardust." Kyo deadpanned.

Kira rolled his eyes. Deciding to ignore their conversation while focusing back on the Strike. The same G-Weapon that has seen him through battle after battle, but can't help him with relationships.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo asked, surprising the Coordinator boy.

"Um…"

Noel decided to pinch in. "He and Flay broke up."

Kira deflates at the mention of his ex. Kyo blinked in surprise. "Oh…"

"Uh, let's leave him be." Makoto grabbed the Stardust pilot's arm and dragged him away from the awkward situation with Noel following close behind.

The Strike pilot looked away from the sight of his own mobile suit. The words of Flay replayed in his mind over and over again.

"I… I never once pitied you, Flay." He said softly.

* * *

 **ZAFT Submarine**

Near Panama Base, the vessel carrying the Zala Team was docked with a supply ship. Athrun sat upon the hull, watching the seabirds fly and the waters churn.

"Come on, what is he thinking?" Yzak complained from his cot while Dearka listened to his friend whine as he read a magazine.

"You've got a point there," The blonde teen agreed. "At least he's making sure that we're resupplied." This only earned him a dismissive grunt from the Duel pilot.

The team's CO informed them that the _Archangel_ was still in Orb, but the other pilots dismissed it when they found no trace or evidence of the white vessel in the Land of Peace. However, Athrun remained adamant that the ship was there.

The conversation made Yzak sit up from his bed and angrily look at Dearka, "We've been here for two whole days! The Legged Ship will be out of reach if he's guessed wrong!"

Dearka smirked. "If you wanna do something about it, I'll help." He offered, surprising the silver-haired Coordinator. "Well, how about we try a coup d'etat?" Then he started to snicker.

Yzak scoffed. "No, I'm not stupid enough to want to take over this disaster at the moment," He laid back on his bed, looking at the ceiling. "Besides, we've got the Red Comet helping us on the next sortie."

Meanwhile, on the hull of the ship, an officer signed away the documents for the supply ship.

Athrun continued to watch the sea while thoughts of his reunion with Kira filled his head. On one side, he was happy that his best friend still carried the robot bird he had built for him when they were children. However, on the other side, he still felt doubt when his friend had that sad look in his eyes… the same eyes that pushed them apart when this whole conflict started. Kira told him that Birdy was a valuable gift from a valuable friend...

"But you were still on the other side of that fence…" The blue-haired teen said to no one in particular.

Then his thoughts drifted to that tomboyish blonde girl. The girl that he captured then released for reasons that still escaped him.

"Cagalli Yula Athha," He said her name almost condescendingly. "Well, you certainly weren't kidding when you said you weren't with the Earth Forces."

"Athrun!" The voice of Nicol called out, drawing the Aegis pilot's attention away from the waters. The approaching Blitz pilot stopped in front of him with a grin. "Hey, are we finished with the resupply yet?"

"All done," Athrun replied with a grin of his own.

"We can see a school of flying fish from that deck just over there!" Nicol gestured with an arm. "Come on, check it out!"

The Zala boy looked away sadly, "No thanks."

The green-haired boy looked at his friend and comrade with worry, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Athrun looked at Nicol, surprised.

The younger teen smiled. "Everything will be fine. I believe in you, Athrun." Suddenly, Nicol looked sheepish. "Oops. Should've said, Commander Zala."

The Aegis pilot grinned in amusement.

The duo decided to sit down on the hull together to watch the sea until Athrun asked, "Why did you volunteer for the military, Nicol?"

"Huh?"

"Uh, I'm sorry," He apologized. "I beg your pardon. It's none of my business."

"It's okay," Nicol replied, looking back at the sea as a few birds flew by. "I guess I felt like I should do my part and join the fight. After I heard about Junius Seven." He glanced at his friend. "And you?"

Athrun paused then grinned. "The very same reason, Nicol."

* * *

 **The Next Day [Orb Underground Hangar]**

"Open the floodgates." The intercom blared as the hold the _Archangel_ rested in began filling with water.

The crew inside mentally prepared themselves for the journey to Alaska. However, a few of those from Heliopolis were still apprehensive about leaving home.

* * *

Down below in the MS Hangar, Tolle was arguing with Murdoch about piloting Skygrasper Two while Kira and Mu watched. However, another passenger stood before the other Gundam pilots.

"So… you're a guy's mind trapped in the frame of a mobile suit?" Makoto questioned.

The mech nodded. "Yep. Unfortunately, my human form is back home, so…" He gestured to his frame. "Well, you get the idea." Then he tilted his head a bit. "Anyway, I'm joining you guys because I figured you could use the extra backup."

"But aren't you Orb's vanguard? Why would you come with us?" Tsubasa inquired.

The Gundam looked seriously at the youth. "Look. Something is going on here, something that is even worse than I expected. And let's just say that the shadows don't want the light to open the eyes of the people." His optics flared as his wings arched themselves. "I'm going with to try and find some of the Broken, to try and confirm my theory."

"The Broken?" Noel wondered aloud.

"Yes. The Broken. Those whose minds have been shattered under the orders of the shadows!" the Gundam snarled.

' _The Extended…'_ The Gundam pilots from a different world thought to themselves.

"But it's more than that," the mech continued. "It's worse in that people don't know what's happening to them. I want to try to find one and see if they can be brought back to who they used to be. Or at least to find out how badly their minds have been shattered." He looked at one of his hands briefly before clenching it.

"Hey, I understand that you want to help find these 'Broken', but where we are going, the Earth Forces will try and use you for their mobile suit technology," Tsubasa stated.

The Gundam seemed to become cross if that were possible. "Kid, I know the risks. But I'm not going to give them anything. I made sure to update all firewalls and everything, so…" He tapped his chest. "Nothing's getting through my defenses." Then he muttered under his breath, "At least I hope not…"

The Angel pilot grimaced, but those native to the Cosmic Era didn't seem to mind. "Hey, if this guy can back us up then I'm all for it," Makoto interjected.

"We need all the help we can get." Noel agreed with a nod.

The Gundam nodded. "Good to know that," he joked a bit. Then he sighed. "But as for the Broken… have any of you even wondered _why_ people would go to such lengths to create enemies? Why they'd take the next generation and break them so much they forget everything that they knew, and lose their childhood and very _identities_?"

Kyo scoffed. "If you want the answer then you'll have to find the bastards who would do such a thing and ask them yourself."

"And that's the issue," the Gundam added, surprising them. "Those who order it… they lurk in the shadows."

Haruto decided to speak up. "But you have no way of knowing who. There are things in the world many cannot hope to understand."

"That's what I hope to change." Here the Gundam's optics hardened, becoming like amethysts. "I hope to break that whole damn conspiracy against the next generation wide open."

"Then I'm afraid you can't come along," Tsubasa stated.

"Why? Because someone up top in one of the Alliance nations is ordering it, I'm sure."

"No," The white-haired teen shook his head then gestured for the others to leave, which they did. Once they were gone, Tsubasa focused back on the mech. "Because the Broken will come to Orb… and raze it to the ground."

"..." Here he fell silent. "What…? Why would…?" he whispered. Then he clenched his fists. "Man… I never considered that…"

"Look, it's not that I don't want your help. Far from it." Tsubasa explained. "But you're needed here. Even with the Natural-friendly OS, none of the Orb pilots are ready to face off against either the Earth Forces or ZAFT."

"Right…" the mech looked down at the ground. Then he looked back up. "I have an idea then. If the Broken come here and you return then I'll be tagging along. Something tells me it may be needed."

Tsubasa nodded. "I welcome the assistance then."

The Gundam knelt down, then extended a finger. "The name's Joseph Matthews by the way. But you can call me Seph," he said, introducing himself.

"Tsubasa Aoi." The young man responded back, taking hold of the offered finger with one hand.

Seph then pulled his finger back. "By the way, something just occurred to me. How do you even _know_ the Broken will attack Orb?" he asked. "You got precognition or something?"

"Something like that," Tsubasa admitted.

The Gundam dimmed his optics a shade. He wasn't keen on asking, but he had to know. "Are you a Newtype?" he asked quietly, in mild shock.

"No. Maybe. I don't even know at this point." The young man shrugged.

Seph however suspected something else. "Kid… Tsubasa… I think you're hiding something. Something big," he muttered softly.

"You say something?" Tsubasa questioned.

"No. Nothing," the Gundam quickly said, waving his hands. Then he lowered them. "That aside… I'm still concerned about you guys going to the Atlantic Federation," he added.

"No need to worry," The young man replied. "We've got things handled."

Seph's optics flashed a bit. "Okay. So you say." Then he paused a bit, shifting as he did so. "A word of advice though. Something's not right in Alaska. Keep your guard up at all times… and beware the sleeping beast beneath the ground there."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes, "Okay, dude? Enough with that."

"Sorry. Just a little warning. That's all," the Gundam remarked, rubbing the back of his helm sheepishly. "Anyway, be careful out there."

He turned and prepared to leave, his cloak falling around his frame as he left the hangar bay of the ship.

The Angel pilot shook his head. "There's always a guy that tries to act mysterious…" He muttered to himself.

As soon as Seph had left the hangar bay, the boy turned to the door as the others came in.

"What was that about?" Kat asked.

"Nothing important." Tsubasa deadpanned.

Haruto looked back at the door the mech had just left through. He wondered if it had anything to do with what was coming next. "Well, what did he want to tell you?" he asked his friend.

"Like I said, nothing important," Tsubasa replied.

The other pilots were confused, but let it slide. They had other things to worry about, anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira was busy thinking over Tolle's decision to join in the fighting. His immediate response was that his friend leaves the fighting to him and the others, but the Coordinator could see the look in the other boy's eyes. He wanted to help and there was nothing that Kira could do to stop him.

By now, the Orb ships would already be out to help escort the _Archangel_.

"Hey, kid," Mu spoke up, getting the boy's attention.

"Commander La Flaga," Kira greeted.

"I just got word from the Captain. Seems our blonde friend wants you to come up to the deck." The Hawk of Endymion gestured with his thumb.

Blonde friend? Could he mean Cagalli?

"Alright, I'll head up there at once." The Coordinator strolled off to the locker room to get his Earth Forces uniform back on.

Once he was dressed and ready, he made his way up and out.

"Kira!" Cagalli's voice reached his ears, forcing him to turn in her direction.

Kira could see her approaching and she was dressed in a white uniform. Probably an Orb Military officer. "Cagalli?" He said in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Wait! Your parents are here! They're right up there! Look!" The blonde girl shouted while gesturing to a viewing window a few feet away from the Legged Ship.

Kira followed Cagalli's direction and gasped softly to himself in shock. There standing behind the window were his parents. His mother was calling out for him while his father waved at him with that good-natured smile he always had. He could see his mother start to tear-up while his father comforts her. The older man looked at his son with a neutral expression, but he nodded in understanding.

Kira forced himself not to cry. He wanted to be in there with them. To hug his mother and cry all he wanted into her bosom while his father patted him on the back reassuringly. However, he knew in his heart that his parents wouldn't be able to see the kind-hearted, yet shy boy they've raised since he was born, but a soldier with blood on his hands.

Cagalli's frantic breathing did little to draw his attention. "Why… Why won't you see them?" She panted, trying to catch her breath. She ran to his side and looked at him. "Say something, Kira!" However, she stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"Look, could you tell them 'sorry, not now'?" He asked. "For me?"

The Princess of Orb looked to her friend in confusion.

"I don't think… right now is-" Kira stopped when tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. His heart ached at the sight of his parents watching with solemn gazes, or tears, in his mother's case.

Understanding the boy's plight, Cagalli agreed. "Okay,"

The Coordinator boy turned on his heel, forcing himself to look away from his mother and father, and made his way back to the hatch until he stopped. "Take care of yourself, Cagalli." He said to the blonde. "Okay?" Kira looked back at her with a sad smile. "And thanks for everything."

Before he left, Cagalli suddenly called out his name and found himself in a warm hug with the girl. The action surprised not only him but his parents and Lord Uzumi as well. "Listen," She spoke with tears of her own. "Don't get killed."

Kira grinned softly as his tears flowed down his cheeks. "Don't you worry," He assured her. "Nothing's gonna happen to me."

The two broke the hug and departed. Kira back into the _Archangel_ and Cagalli on the docks, watching as the Legged Ship drifted off on its maiden voyage.

The _Archangel_ entered Orb waters, sailing behind four military ships as the cover of fog shadowed them from prying eyes.

* * *

 **(BREAK)**

* * *

 _Cuts to an image of the Dracon aiming its Armed Armor BS while a shadowy masculine figure appears in front of it._

* * *

 _Cuts to an image of the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic merge in a center light as a larger shadowed MS appeared with glowing blue eyes while Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto posed in front of it._

* * *

 **(BREAK)**

* * *

 **Oceania -** _ **Vosgulov**_ **-class Submarine**

" _Sonar ping, it's the Zala team's sub._ "

"About time." Jaden muttered, "Was starting to run out of stuff to do… have they received the Zala team yet?"

" _They report that they just returned. The captain reported that they were making their way to their machines._ "

"Good, move us in close and prep us for deployment," Jaden ordered, as he adjusted himself into the cockpit of the Baron Gundam. "Nena, Canard, prep up. We're getting ready for the show."

Nena smirked darkly while Canard popped his neck for the upcoming conflict.

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_

"We're almost at the border of Orb's territory," Neumann informed the captain.

Tonomura added. "No sign of enemy activity."

"Stay alert, people!" Murrue ordered. "Maximum battle speed once we break away from the fleet."

"Message from the flagship, Captain." Kuzzey relayed. "This is where we turn back. We wish all of you the best of luck." He read.

"Reply: We appreciated your escort." The buxom brunette told Kuzzey.

Meanwhile, down in the mobile suit deck, all of the pilots were outfitting themselves in their normal suits.

"How come you kids are all dressed up?" Murdoch asked near the cockpit of the Strike as he looked at the group of teenagers. "We haven't received any orders yet."

Kira walked towards his machine. "As soon as we cross the border, ZAFT will attack us." He stated. Without another word, he entered the G-Weapon.

"Huh?" The Chief Engineer said in confusion as the rest of the MS team mounted their Gundams.

"I agree with Kira," Tsubasa said, just as he closed the hatch of the Angel. "ZAFT has been persistent so far. There's no reason for them to give up."

One by one, each of the pilots booted up their mobile suits. Running a systems check to make sure everything was operational.

Once the Orb Fleet broke away from the _Archangel_ , the Legged Ship took off into the air and toward the path of Alaska.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Athrun could hear the klaxons blaring. Crew running off after doing last minute check-ups on the Zala team's G-Weapons.

" _A ship has separated from the enemy fleet! Identifying… it's the Legged Ship!"_ The intercom blared.

He heard his comrades either gasp or whistle in surprise and awe. Nicol released a brief laugh, "I knew you were right, Athrun."

Athrun narrowed his green eyes. "We're taking off. That ship goes down today!"

The hatches of the aquatic ship opened, allowing the linear pylons to jet out. Once the team was given the all-clear signal, they launched into the air while flight platforms were launched for them.

On their platforms, the four G-Weapons flew towards the Legged Ship… to finish it off once and for all.

Meanwhile in the Morningstar submarine, Jaden and his own team were running check-ups on their new mobile suits.

"This machine is amazing. The technology alone is stupendous." Canard said with awe as he tested his controls.

"Only the best for my team," Jaden smirked, "How 'bout you Nena?"

" _ECM systems are primed, and Mirage Colloid particles ready,_ " Nena informed. " _Ready as I'll ever be, just keep them off me._ "

" _All systems are green. Weapons at full power."_ Canard informed.

"Well then let's get this show on the road then." Jaden nodded, "You know the plan - Canard, you're with me. Nena, stick in the back and monitor the battle, and access their systems, specifically those of the _special_ units that were hacked up in space. Look for something, _anything_ to give us a clue where that override came from. Got me?"

" _Roger that, we'll handle it._ "

" _ **We'll handle it, we'll handle it!**_ "

" _So seven of us against seven of them. Anybody see a vibe here?"_ Canard inquired. _"No? Just me?"_

"Well that depends on whether or not our 'unwelcome guests' decide to grace us with their presence," Jaden said, "I still want payback for Comet."

" _... didn't you blow up Comet?_ "

"Only because they forced me to, and you know it, Nena."

" _Suuuure…_ " Nena mused with a teasing smirk. _"Keep telling yourself that."_

"Just fucking launch," Jaden rolled his eyes as the launch sequence was triggered, as the three Gundam-type machines launched from the _Vosgulov_.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

On the _Archangel's_ bridge, Tonomura released a small gasp. "Radar detecting three- No, four machines!"

"Checking models: Aegis, Buster, Blitz, Duel."

"They were hiding. They've been waiting here for us." Natarle growled.

"Hold on, detecting three new contacts-" He stopped when the radar suddenly started to act up. "What the-?!"

Murrue narrowed her eyes. "Crew, prepare for undersea and air combat."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the Legged Ship's hull, Kira took a power conduit and inserted it into the Agni beam cannon. "Connecting power conduits. Auxiliary power online. Standing by and ready." The boy relayed while preparing to fire the beam cannon.

Atop the hull, Tsubasa, Kyo, Haruto, Kat, Makoto, and Noel waited for the signal to attack as the ship released a smokescreen to render the enemy's visibility to zero.

* * *

Inside the linear catapult, Tolle gripped his controls tight in Skygrasper Two.

" _Don't be nervous. All you need to do is spot for the Strike from overhead."_ Mu reassured his wingman.

"Y-yes, sir!" The new pilot replied with a stutter.

"Don't get shot down. Let's go!" The Hawk of Endymion joked as he took off into the air.

With Skygrasper One gone, Skygrasper Two prepared for take off.

" _Your course is clear. Skygrasper Koenig, prepare for take off."_ Miriallia told her boyfriend over the comm. _"Be careful."_

Once he was given the 'all clear', Tolle launched into the air and had to grit his teeth handle the g-forces pressing against his body.

From outside of the cloud, the Buster and Duel closed in.

"A smokescreen?" Dearka wondered aloud.

Yzak scoffed. "They're getting cute with us."

Emerging from the smoke were the two Skygraspers, which Yzak noticed.

"Two of them?" He wondered then started blasting them with the Duel's beam rifle.

"Watch it!" Mu told Tolle as the Skygrasper duo evaded the energy blasts. "Okay, not bad at all. I'll leave you in charge of backing up the Strike."

"Right," Tolle nodded, switching the comm to the G-Weapon. "Skygrasper Koenig here. Strike, do you copy? I'm sending you the enemy's coordinates and targeting data."

"Roger that," Kira replied, activating his targeting computer. Once the computer locked onto the coordinates, he pulled the trigger and fired the Agni cannon.

Thankfully, the blast didn't hit the Zala team. However, Athrun wasn't about to let something like that happen again. "Everyone, scatter!" He ordered. The team of G-Weapons angled their flight platforms to evade the constant barrage from the Strike's beam cannon.

Tsubasa, having kept track of the attack, quickly radioed the others. "All mobile suits, attack!" He ordered as the Angel propelled in the air followed by the Stardust, Cosmic, Crossbolt Saber, Impact, and Bolverk.

As the six Gundams emerged from the smoke, they aimed their own respective beam weapon and fired upon the enemy.

Kira narrowed his eyes and had the Strike disconnect the auxiliary cable. With that done, he activated the Phase Shift and took off into the air with the use of his verniers to join his comrades in attacking the enemy force.

Dearka and Yzak snarled at the sight of the fifth G-Weapon and unleashed all of their weapons on the white machine.

Kira managed to avoid it and fired another blast from his beam cannon, hitting the Buster's flight platform. While the pilot was distracted, the boy took this chance to kick the enemy G-Weapon off and down into the waters.

"Damn you!" Yzak snarled as he closed in to attack his hated foe.

The Strike fired its shoulder-mounted chain-gun, destroying the missile launcher in the left wing of the Duel's platform.

Athrun and Nicol noticed the lone Strike as they used their shields to block energy shots from the other Gundams attacking them.

"New enemy contacts," Haruto informed his teammates. "Data insufficient. These must be some new models."

"There's three of them too," Kat added.

"I can only think of one annoying asshole that would be following these pests," Kyo remarked with a sneer.

"The Red Comet." Tsubasa narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 **With the Red Comet**

Jaden's brow twitched. "My ignorance senses are tingling," he muttered. "They're talking shit about me again..."

" _...don't you mean Newtype-_ "

"I know what I said, Canard!" He rolled his eyes, "You all know the deal. Nena, do your thing. Canard? Light them up."

" _Aye aye, Captain._ " Canard smirked as the Devastator rose up into the skies, its dual GN Cannons rising up, as its torso opened up revealing built-in machine guns, with missile launchers strapped into the shoulders and legs.

"Give them the proper Morningstar welcome, Canard!" Nena shouted.

" _So… a mountain of over-the-top violence, swearing, and unnecessary screaming?_ "

"Exactement." Jaden grinned.

" _Oui-fucking-monsieur!_ " Canard shouted as the arm-hidden Gatling guns pointed out as well. " _Hit the music, Nena!_ "

" _Hitting the music!_ "

* * *

 **BGM: Requiem 1 Giuseppe Verdi - Dies Irae, Libera me**

* * *

"That's… a lot of firepower." Noel gulped.

Makoto popped her neck. "Meh, guys who use big guns are only overcompensating. I just need my fists."

" _Doesn't mean jack shit if you get riddled with bullets until you get to punching range._ " A cheerful feminine voice replied with a giggle.

"Well, I-" Makoto began before she paused. "Wait, who the hell is this?!"

" _Oh, don't mind me, just accessing comms..._ " the voice replied. " _Speaking of, if you want good battle music, please turn to channel 4812.2! It fits_ really _well with Canard's blitz right now._ "

" _DAKKA-DAKKA-DAKKA-DAKKA-DAKKA-DAKKA-DAKKA-DAKKA-DAKKA!_ " Another loud male voice shouted as the Devastator unleashed a hellfire of missiles and lasers upon them.

" _I am so glad I made him into a Warhammer 40k fan..._ " A more familiar voice of Jaden Takeo came in.

"Did you seriously just hack into our comm channel?" Kyo questioned with a hint of irritation.

" _No… she did._ " Jaden retorted.

" _Hi!_ " The female called out, " _Name's Nena Trinity. Don't mind me, I'm just the DJ for today!_ "

"Oh, _her_ ," Kat rolled her eyes. "As if there weren't enough crazy people."

Tsubasa used his Eclipse cannons to blast the Devastator's missiles. "Hey, less talking, more fighting." He stated.

" _Couldn't agree more!_ " Tsubasa looked up as a brand new mobile suit suddenly sped towards the Angel Gundam - as he barely had time to raise up his own defense against the new machine. " _Say hello to the Baron Gundam!_ "

"More like, goodbye!" Tsubasa snarled as he unsheathed a beam saber and swiped at the Red Comet. "A new machine, huh? How long did _that_ take you to build?"

" _Oh, it took me… say… half a year to build back when it was a little model kit,_ " Jaden mused, backing off from the Angel as it pulled out one of its massive swords to block Tsubasa's strike " _Had to make sure everything was as perfect as it could be. It's damn hard to get RG parts custom made, ya know?_ "

Tsubasa conceded. "Fair point." He agreed. "But that still won't stop me from kicking your ass."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyo and Haruto decided to engage the Devastator Gundam. The Stardust brought out its GN Katana as it flew at the heavily-armed mobile suit. "Alright, you jumbo-sized tin can, let's dance!" The golden-eyed boy shouted.

"Kyo, we can't get too close to that thing. It has more firepower than us!" Haruto warned his teammate as the Cosmic aimed its beam magnum custom at the Devastator and fired a low-charge beam at Canard.

The Coordinator swiftly dodged the blast then retaliated with a barrage of missiles. Kyo snarled as he spun his sword to act as a whirlwind to cut down the explosive projectiles, ignoring the heat as the Stardust burst out from the smoke.

Canard cursed as he pushed the Devastator out of the Stardust's melee range. "Persistent little bastard." He grumbled, firing his autocannons at the black and gold Gundam. The bullets impact against the armor but only seemed to scuff the paint.

Kyo smirked. "I had my Gundam's armor laced with Phase Shift particles. Kinetic weapons can't touch me!"

Canard, however, smirked in kind, "Well then, I'll have to switch things up!" He shouted as he adjusts his guns, as the ammo caps suddenly shifted around as it opened fire once more… only it wasn't firing projectiles anymore. It was a _firestorm_ of GN beam weapons at the Gundam.

"WHOA!" Kyo shouted, flying out of the way to avoid being melted to a crisp. "How-"

" _Jaden called it the Interchangeable Ammunition System,_ " Canard explained, " _Switches between beam weapons to projectiles on the fly!_ "

"I call hacks! That's a cheat system!" Kyo yelled. "Fight me like a man, you bastard!"

Haruto bypassed his fellow Gundam pilot as the Cosmic took hold of a Hyper Bazooka and fired it at the maelstrom of particle beams. "Kyo, this isn't the time for you to be complaining!" The magenta-eyed boy scolded as he attacked the enemy mobile suit.

Kyo grumbled and quickly swapped his sword for a 57mm beam rifle that he used to fire at the Devastator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kat, Makoto, and Noel took on Nena Trinity's Gundam. The Crossbolt Saber brought up its Thorn hand cannon and fired an acid shot at it. However, the small and agile Viral backed away as it avoided getting into a full fight with them.

"C'mon, c'mon..." Nena whispered as the Mirage Colloid particles did their thing as they began working their way through the systems of the opposing Gundam's. While she _could_ try to take one of them over, Jaden told her to focus on getting data out of them - specifically anything relating to the 'incident' in space, and the bio-suits. "That's right, keep fighting… "

"Hold still!" Makoto growled, throwing a pile-bunker punch at the vanishing Viral.

"She's quick. That mobile suit's got the same system as the Blitz." Noel pointed out as her beam handguns fired at the slightest abbreviation in the air.

"If that's true then her armor is defenseless against kinetic and energy weapons," Kat added. She swapped her Thorn for the crossbow beam rifle. "Let's see if I can't smoke her out." With a pull of the trigger, the barrels fired eight different shots in all directions.

Nena scoffed as her foes fired nothing but thin air. "They're like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off."

Saber detected an intrusion in her systems. "Kat, that mobile suit is hacking into me!"

"What!" The redhead exclaimed.

Noel quickly used her 'Eagle Eye' scope to look for any abbreviations. A target lock drew her attention. "Got you." She pulled the trigger and fired a green energy bolt at the Viral, forcing it to fly back.

"That thing managed to find me?!" Nena gasped in shock.

Kat noticed the Viral. "I've got you now!"

The Throne pilot clicked her tongue in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, two streaks of light repeatedly clashed with each other. One blue and the other red. From those lights, the Angel and the Baron clashed blades once more. Flaring optics glaring heatedly at their foe as their pilots struggled to overpower the other.

"You've gotten better," Jaden remarked.

"You too," Tsubasa shot back with gritted teeth.

"But it still isn't enough to beat me!" The Red Comet remarked.

"We'll see about that." The Angel pilot narrowed his eyes as his Gundam's optics flared, slowly pushing the Baron back.

Jaden clicked his tongue in annoyance. "That won't stop me!" He broke the sword lock, kicking away from his opponent while firing the GN Vulcans fixed on his Gundam's head. The Angel used its arms to shield its face and cockpit from the barrage of rapid fire particle beams.

Tsubasa grunted in annoyance as the beams impacted against his mobile suit's armor. He quickly shifted his controls, igniting the thrusters in the Angel's feet to pull off a back somersault kick to the Baron's faceplate.

Jaden looked surprised. He hadn't expected that maneuver. The Baron backpedaled in the air and glared at the Angel.

* * *

Down on the ground, Kira and Athrun face off against each other. The Strike utilizing its Sword Pack and leveling its two-handed sword at its sister unit. The Aegis stood across from it after losing its beam rifle and its flight platform.

Kira tightened his grip on his controls. "Athrun…" He said quietly.

The blue-haired Coordinator gritted his teeth. "Kira..."

Deciding to give his friend one last chance to live, Kira spoke over an open-com. "Retreat already! This battle's over!"

"Shut up!" Athrun retorted, activating the Aegis's right arm-mounted beam saber. The crimson G-Weapon lunged at the Sword Strike with vicious intent.

"Athrun, stop! I don't want to fight you anymore!" The brunette shouted. The Aegis slashed, but the Strike leaped into the air and brought its zweihander down on its sibling's shield. The Aegis struggled for a bit before pushing the blade away.

"It's too late," Athrun stated. "Come on and shoot me. Just like you said you would!" He went for an overhead slash, but the Strike blocked it with its sword. "Isn't that what you said before! That you'd destroy me!"

The Aegis purged its shield and activated the other beam saber in its arm. It moved to cut off the Strike's head, but the white mobile suit managed to stop it by using its right forearm. With a war cry, Kira moved his Gundam to punch the Aegis directly in the face. The blow knocked the mobile suit onto the ground just as its power ran out, evident by the loss of its crimson color and yellow beam sabers.

The Strike held its blade onto its shoulders and behind its back. Kira glared down at his defeated opponent. "Athrun!" He shouted, trying to get the boy to see reason.

The blue-haired teen gritted his teeth, knowing he was at the mercy of his best friend.

Suddenly, a new contact drew their attention. Running towards both the Strike and Aegis was the Blitz after it re-emerged from its Mirage Colloid. The black G-Weapon had lost its right arm to the Strike a little while ago, but it managed to save one anti-armor hell dart to use as a makeshift spear.

"Athrun, get out!" Nicol called out as he charged at the Strike to help his commander and friend. He roared as he tried to spear Kira, who prepared to parry and strike down the enemy on reflex.

In a separate timeline, the Strike would avoid the attack and hit the Blitz with its sword, killing the pilot and the mobile suit. However...

A twirling golden-yellow blade sped through the air before cutting off the Blitz's legs from the knee joints. With the loss of momentum, the black mobile suit landed face-first onto the solid ground at the Strike's feet.

Kira looked up to see the Stardust with its arm outstretched like it had thrown something. Noticing the lack of a katana meant that Kyo had thrown his Gundam's GN Katana to stop the attacking Blitz.

"Thanks, Kyo," Kira said to his fellow pilot.

'Next time, watch your surroundings." The golden-eyed teen remarked and turned to focus back on the Devastator, which was firing a barrage of bullets at the Cosmic but kept missing.

"Speak for yourself, you damn Natural!" Yzak roared as the Duel closed in with its beam saber in hand to pierce the Stardust's chest.

"Kyo!" Kira, Haruto, and Noel exclaimed.

"Look out!" Kat shouted.

"Yzak, wait!" Athrun yelled.

"Wha-!?" Kyo looked back at the approaching Duel. He wouldn't have enough time to move his Gundam out of the way. He was done for...

Until his mobile suit was pushed out of the way, forcing Kyo to recover and land on the ground below. Looking back up, he opened his mouth to say something until he froze.

His eyes landed on the Impact, which seemed to be stationary in the air. Nothing seemed wrong with it… save for the energy blade protruding from its chest at the area of the cockpit.

"M-Makoto…" Kyo muttered. His throat dry and heart clenched at the sight of his lover skewered by the Duel.

"Stinking piece of tin!" Yzak cursed as he moved his mobile suit to kick the dead weight of his sword, watching as the Impact landed harshly on the small island.

The fighting between both sides stopped. All eyes were on the fallen form of the black and orange G-Weapon.

Finally, Kyo's senses finally returned to him. "Makoto!" He shouted, forcing the Stardust to rush to the side of the fallen Impact.

"Bastard!" Noel screamed as she shot the Bolverk right at the Duel, slamming right into it. This prompted the rest of the Gundam pilots to attack the Red Comet and his team harsher than ever.

Haruto, normally passive in a fight, got close to the Devastator and started wailing punch after punch at the Gundam's head.

Kat aimed her Crossbolt Saber's Chest Buster cannons at the Viral and fired, forcing Nena to retreat to avoid being blasted.

On the ground, the Stardust held up the damaged Impact with one arm then used its free hand to rip off the cockpit hatch. It opened its own cockpit, allowing Kyo the chance to hop out and help his girlfriend. "Makoto! Makoto, are you okay!?" He screamed, frantic for his love's safety.

When he came upon the entrance, his eyes widened in horror as a choked gasp escaped his throat. The normally cheerful girl laid in her seat, her entire lower half seemed to have been burned off. Blood splattered the mouth portion of her helmet's visor and shards of metal pierced vital points of her body.

The girl weakly opened her eyes and stared up at the horrified face of her boyfriend. "Kyo…"

Snapping out of his trance, the Stardust pilot dropped inside, taking off Makoto's safety harness and grabbing a hold of her body. "Don't worry! I'm getting you back to the ship!" He cried out, helping the injured girl out as she cries out in sheer agony from her burns and wounds.

"It hurts! It hurts so much!" Makoto whimpered, tears of pain spilling down her cheeks.

Kyo grimaced. He couldn't move her like this. The dark-haired boy hopped down from the disabled Impact with Makoto in his arms and dropped on one knee, looking at his beloved with tears threatening to fall. "Makoto…"

"Kyo…" The girl coughed, a few specks of blood leaving her lips. "I can't breath…"

The Gundam pilot took off Makoto's helmet with one hand, revealing her dreadfully pale face, her half-lit eyes, and her blood-splattered lips. The duo was unaware that the communication line from the Stardust was still active, transmitting its signal to friend and foe alike in the area.

"Makoto, you're gonna be okay…" Kyo whispered, stroking his girlfriend's chestnut hair.

On the bridge of the _Archangel_ , the crew looked on horrified while the Heliopolis kids looked away, tears spilling down their cheeks. Murrue turned away with a melancholy expression. Natarle lowered her hat to hide her own sorrow.

"No…" Makoto shook her head. "I don't think I am…" She coughed a few times, a bit of her blood splattered on Kyo's cheek.

From within his Skygrasper, Mu slammed a fist on his windshield. "Dammit!" He cursed, feeling as if he failed to protect the girl.

"Please! Don't say that! I can still save you!" The Stardust pilot cried hysterically, his tears finally spilling.

Tolle wasn't any better. He tightened his grip to the point his knuckles began to crack. "It's not possible! She can't be…"

"Kyo, please tell…" Makoto's breathing grew shallower. "Please tell the others… I'm sorry…"

From within her room, Hera listened to the broadcast in shock. Her bottom lip trembled with sorrow as tears of her own threatened to drop.

"Don't give me that! You can say it to them yourself!" Kyo grasped Makoto's hand, trying hard not to break down in sobs as he watched his loved one slowly die in his arms.

"Mama… papa…" Makoto's eyes seemed to dim as her grip on Kyo's hand slackened. Her tears came down harder as she reached up into the sky, trying to grasp someone's hand. "I'm… so cold…"

The golden-eyed teen gently grasped Makoto's hand with his own once more, placing the palm on his cheek. "I'm here. I'll always be here…" He quietly whimpered.

Her lips curved upward… then her hand went limp, landing on the ground with a silent thud.

Kyo held his beloved's body with his hair shadowing his eyes. He ignored the fighting, the cries of rage, and the sorrowful wails. He ignored it all just to hold _her_ form one last time.

From within the ship, Hera covered her face as she cried her heart out. One of her friends, the people she cherished most, was now dead.

...And it was all _their_ fault.

The lavender-haired girl stopped her sobbing and removed her hands, revealing her eyes, filled with rage and the pupils slowly morphing to resemble the letter X. Her rage was so great that it flowed within the minds of Tsubasa, Haruto, and the grieving Kyo.

Kyo gritted his teeth to the point they nearly chipped. His golden eyes glowed and his pupils dilated as he released a roar filled with nothing but revenge. Setting Makoto's body down, he returned to the cockpit of the Stardust and threw himself into the fray without a clear head.

Tsubasa and Haruto weren't much better. The sudden spike of rage and hate filled their hearts like a steroid. Their own eyes glowing and pupils dilating as they attacked their foes relentlessly.

"The hell is wrong with these guys!?" Jaden exclaimed as he forced his Baron to avoid the wild strikes of the Angel Gundam.

"It's like these guys have lost all sense of reason!" Canard shouted. The Cosmic slashed with its beam tonfas, forcing the Devastator to block with its beam chainguns.

Nena tried to make sense of it all, but from all three of these Gundams, she thought she saw a ghostly image of a lavender-haired girl. "Uh, guys, I think… they're possessed."

"Possessed? Are you nuts?!" Canard yelled.

" _ **Kill you!"**_ A static female voice echoed in the com-link of the Zala Team and the Red Comet Team's mobile suits. Even the other Gundams and the _Archangel_ were receiving the broadcast. _ **"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

Simultaneously, the Angel, Cosmic, and Stardust released mechanical roars as the rage of their pilots began to overtake them. Tsubasa pressed a command on his dashboard without even realizing what he was doing or thinking about.

 **TRIPLE COMBINE**

The Angel's eyes flared as it flew upwards to the sky. The Cosmic followed below with the Stardust behind the winged Gundam. The horned mobile suit's optics flared once then dimmed as its body began to transform into a set of bulky legs similar to its own, but with two shields on its hips. The Stardust retracted its head while its upper body began to morph into a set of wings while the lower half of its frame turned into a pair of arms. The Angel's arms and legs along with its wings disappeared as if they were nothing but air, leaving empty sockets that the transformed Cosmic and Stardust attached to. The legs lock in place. The servos in the hands clenched. The wings on the back opened as a multi-colored aura flowed from the thrusters. The helmet on the Angel's head changed when head ornaments attached to it, giving it an almost elfin appearance. The chest plate opens, revealing a hidden Search Eye sensor that flashed green.

The combined Gundam's optics flared as it slammed its fist together. Currents of electricity surging throughout the frame with unparalleled power. With a swipe of its arm, the mobile suit posed as the pilots shouted the name of the mech in unison.

" _Kansei, Voyager Gundam!"_

Everyone present stared at the new mobile suit with equal parts awe and equal parts fear.

Jaden looked upon the Voyager and said, "Oh, son of a bitch."

* * *

 **Orb Union, Underground Hangar**

The dark blue Gundam was _not_ expecting the sudden lance of pain in his processor. He let out a yelp as his hand flew to his helm. "Goddammit…!" Seph swore, rubbing his head. "The hell was that? It felt like…" His optics suddenly flared a bit as his senses twinged, a lot more powerfully this time.

"Oh… shit…" he muttered. "Something's wrong… Terribly wrong now… And it's only about to get worse…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

The mysterious observer, who had been guiding and orchestrating the events so far, seemed to frown in the darkness.

"Now this just won't do. I can't have her suddenly throw a tantrum whenever she damn well wants." They remarked.

…

"Yes, I think it's about time we join in on the fun, my friend." Red eyes flashed in the shadows as the observer stood from their throne and marched into what could only be described as a mobile suit berth.

A pair of optics glowed a malicious purple as the figure looked up at the hidden mobile suit.

"Yes, time for the Pariah to enact his punishment upon these lesser beings."

* * *

 **(Begin Boogie Back by Miyu Inoue)**

 **(Boogie Back)** _The screen opens to reveal Cagalli and Lacus pass by each other_

 **(Instrumental)** _Cuts to Cagalli sitting in the backseat of a car as she watches the city go by in the land of Orb_

 **(Tobidashita timing)** _Cuts to Tsubasa on a beach chair reading a book_

 **(nari hibiku korekushon)** _Kat, Kyo, and Haruto are busy swimming in a pool while playing with a beach ball_

 **(Nigawarai no showtime tada enjite)** _Cuts to Kira and Cagalli on the shoulder of the Strike, watching the sunrise with amazed expressions_

 **(Kuruidashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart)** _Cuts to Lacus singing the lyrics of the song into a microphone_

 **(Nando demo Falling Falling down)** _Cuts to the Angel, Stardust, and Cosmic flying towards a battle before a set of missiles explode in front of them. When the smoke clears, a pair of blue eyes glow from a shadowy MS_

 **((Boogie back) Kimi wo oikakete)** _Cuts to the Impact throwing a punch with the Bolverk holding its beam handguns_

 **(Mune no kodou hayaku naru)** _The Duel, Buster, and Blitz appear side-by-side wielding their given weapons_

 **((Boogie back) Setsuna ni koishita)** _The Crossbolt Saber releases its funnels and fires its Chest Buster Cannons_

 **(Yume wo mou ichido)** _The Perfect Strike appears wielding all of its Striker Packs_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _The Stardust, wielding its GN Katana, stands back-to-back with the Cosmic which wields its Beam Magnum Custom_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to the Angel looking off to the side while a shadowy MS appears in front of it_

 **(Boogie back Boogie back)** _Cuts to Cagalli looking up with a smile then cuts to two photos: One with Tsubasa, Kyo, and Haruto together and the other with all of the Gundam pilots in it_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _Shedding tears sparks unbridled rage with a young girl._ Reveals the Voyager beating down the Devastator.

 _Her wrath in the form of three boys with abilities none can understand._ Cuts to Kyo holding the blood-splattered helmet Makoto wore.

 _When sorrow is all a warrior carries, do they have the will to go on?_ Cuts to the Strike and Aegis viciously attacking one another.

 _Does a mysterious interloper have the answers?_ Shows a darkened Gundam descending from the skies with a pair of purple optics.

 **Next Time:** Clashing Blades! Pariah Cometh

 _Hell comes for you, Gundam!_ Reveals an image of a damaged Stardust attacking the mysterious mobile suit with its GN Katana.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. And that took surprisingly less time than I originally thought.**

 **Ah, I plan on doing a Gundam/Fate stay night crossover. Not like the one SignalHunter is doing, but with Gundam characters as the Servants. Plot is still under wraps, but Servants have already been chosen. It'll be a while before this fic comes to life so be patient.**

 **Big thanks to 117Jorn, Titanic X, and Knightwolf1875 for their assistance.**

 **Well, review and comment. Hate it, love it, but just know that you read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Model Number:** GNC-001 Baron Gundam

 **Unit Type:** Experimental Newtype-use Assault Mobile Suit

 **Manufacturer:** Morningstar

 **Operators:** Morningstar

 **Height:** 18.2 Meters

 **Weight:** 78 Metric Tons

 **Power Source:** Twin GN Drive

 **Pilot Accommodations:** pilot only, panoramic 360 Degree cockpit in torso;

 **Design Equipment & Features:** Sensors, Range Unknown; TRANS-AM;

 **Fixed Armaments:** 2 x GN Beam Vulcans, fixed on head; 2 x GN Beam Sabers, stored on back, hand-carried when in use; 2 x GN Physical Blades, stored on shoulders, hand-carried when in use;

 **Optional Armaments:** Dual GN Advanced Buster Rifle/Swords;

 **Technical & Historical Notes:** The evolution of the Comet Gundam, the Baron Gundam was designed by Jaden Takeo as its successor using a new design plate to create a newer, faster and deadlier machine. Unlike the Comet, the Baron Gundam was powered by the Twin Drive system with dual GN Particles - giving it access to all the same abilities as any GN-equipped mobile suit, and so much more thanks to Jaden's extensive modifications. Already it is capable of traveling three times faster than any machine - but with TRANS-AM it has the capacity to go even faster.

 **Appearance:** Has the head of the LRX-077 Sisquiede, with the body of the ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael, and the shoulders of the GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace. All colored in the usual Red Comet color scheme.

* * *

 **Name:** Joseph Matthews

 **Nickname:** Seph

 **Age:** 35

 **Sex:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Ethnicity:** African American-Caucasian

 **Personality:** Seph is a kind and caring man, but he hides it beneath a serious façade. He is highly intelligent, but he doesn't act like it in order to keep his opponents and potential enemies off guard. He is at times a bit naïve, but he is a good man all around. If anything, he will fight to protect the ones he loves with every ounce of his being and soul, but he knows that life is not all good and bad. He can see the shades of grey, despite being an idealist. He has learned a lot from being on the front lines, after all.

 **Appearance (Human):** As a human, he has short messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. He has tan skin and stands at six foot two, lean but strong. He wears the Londo Bell military uniform and has a scar going across his left cheek.

 **Appearance (Gundam):** Seph is very unique in that he has what could be considered an ability to become a machine by transferring his very mind into his mobile suit, the RX-04 Unicorn Gundam Dracon. His suit will be listed in the specs below.

 **Backstory:** Seph was a young teen when he got roped into a new war brewing. The youth had just gotten a job as a test pilot for Anaheim Electronics, as they were testing out a new pilot system meant for Newtypes to use: the Neuro-Link System, which was supposed to allow the pilot to control a mobile suit with just their thoughts as if it were their own body. However, a virus messed up the software due to sabotage, and Seph's mind got trapped within the Dracon for four years, during which he served with Londo Bell alongside his best friends, Martha Preston and Hunter Jenkins. The trio met new and old allies and enemies alike as they fought to try and bring to light the secret of Laplace's Box and the Curse of the Three Bloodlines. The war ended with a successful victory and a new peaceful era in the Universal Century was born. However, fifteen years later, during a test with a new wormhole portal, Seph got swept away to a new world, one where Coordinators and Naturals were at war with one another. Upon learning about the war, he wanted to try and help end it, as well as bring the shadowy forces behind this war to light.

 **Faction:** Archangel

 **Morality:** Seph absolutely _despises_ the way the Atlantic Federation treats children, and will fight absolutely _brutally_ against _any_ Earth Alliance soldiers, just like the Dragon he is known as. He will do _anything_ to protect the ship, except sacrificing himself, of course.

 **Sexuality:** Straight, and yes, he's married back in his world to his wife, Tina Hendricks-Matthews.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit specs-**

 **Name:** RX-04 Unicorn Gundam Dracon

 **Unit type:** Prototype Mental Piloted Full Psychoframe mobile suit

 **Developed from:** RX-02 Banshee Norn

 **Manufacturer:** Anaheim Electronics

 **Operator:** Joseph Matthews

 **Pilot:** Joseph Matthews

 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor in chest

 **Height:** 20.7 meters (Unicorn Mode)

22.5 meters (Destroy Mode)

 **Weight:** 24.5 tons

42.9 tons - fully kitted out

 **Armor:** Gundarium Alloy, Lunar Titanium

 **Armaments:**

Beam Magnum Maximus Carbine (5 seven-clip magazines total: 2 on back skirt, 2 on Armed Armor DF)

~Rotary Grenade Launcher

-4x Beam Sabers

-2x Head Vulcans

-Armed Armor DW (Dracon Wings) (backpack mounted wings that enable flight and increased mobility even within planetary atmospheres)

~8x Fin Funnels (mounted like 'wings' between the DW wings, derived from Nu Gundam funnels with their own generators, capable of generating a 360-degree prism shield)

-Armed Armor BB (Burst Beam) (mounted on the right arm, modified version of AA BS (Beam Smart gun) previously mounted on the Banshee, capable of engaging up to six targets simultaneously with a spread 'dragon's breath' beam burst)

-Armed Armor DF (Dracon Fangs) (left arm mounted shield derived from the Banshee Norn's AA DE)

~4x Dracon Funnels (mounted at the front end of the AA DF as fangs, equipped with beam blade emitters, utilized only as missiles chasing down enemies for stabbing attacks, can also be utilized on the shield as claws)

~Hyper Beam Sword (a hand-held solid blade sword stored in the shield, with beam blade emitters along the edges for maximum penetration)

 **Special Equipment:**

Psychoframe: Boosts his speed and strength for a limited time; able to activate and deactivate this at will, but can't leave it on for too long as it drains his energy levels.

NT-D System: Can take control of Newtype weapons; able to activate and deactivate this at will, but can't leave it on for too long as it drains his energy levels.

 **Optional Equipment:** He has a somewhat tattered antibeam cloak he tends to wear most of the time

 **Visual Appearance:** Seph's armor is completely dark blue, with a white Gundam faceplate and violet optics, a stark contrast to the greenish-white of his psychoframe. He has a golden V-fin that can fold into a dark blue horn-like shape, but he keeps it open and his Gundam faceplate exposed in contrast to having it covered by a visor. He has on his back a thruster pack for flight and a pair of draconic wings, one on either side of the pack. (Think of the Banshee Gundam with wings. :3)


End file.
